


Glassglow玻璃辉

by ShangnySun



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, hp Crossover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangnySun/pseuds/ShangnySun
Summary: 2017, Merlin triggered a war just to make Albion's need "the greatest" and let Arthur "rise again". He took the dragon for a ride and made magic public to muggles. On the same day, caught in chaos, Queen Igraine died giving birth to the prince who was later named Arthur. Seemingly A&M are reunited by destiny, yet there's something not quite right about the prince...





	1. 楔子&序曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 防和谐备份，勤快的时候会搬运，全文戳：  
> http://shangnysun.lofter.com/post/1e0d54b8_afb1498
> 
> 声明：本文中梅林、亚瑟等人物属于BBC（或者传说或者blablabla），魔法世界的设定属于罗琳，Orion这个人物属于我。
> 
> 关于人名：为了方便记忆（而且我真的想不出更合适的名字了），所以部分角色直接采用了他们演员的名字，至于莫德雷德我更偏爱小莫所以用的Asa。
> 
> 关于梅子等了一千五百年：如果513末尾的定位是现在，而根据《梅林与亚瑟的前世今生》，梅子和阿瑟应该是生活在六世纪，到现在应该是1500年才较为准确。

楔子

2017.9.1

伦敦

国王十字车站的九又四分之三站台边，哈利•波特垂下手，无意中碰到了额头上的闪电形伤疤。

伤疤已经十九年没有疼过了，天下太平。

苏格兰，格拉斯哥

“…亚瑟王并没有死，他只是睡着了，传说这位最伟大的君王将在阿尔比恩最需要他的时候回归，带领人们建立一个更美好的世界。”

Merlin闭上眼睛。

《亚瑟王之死》的牛皮封面已经磨损严重，烫金的花式法文已经只剩斑驳片影。他细长的手指抚上书脊，上下反复轻柔摩挲，如同爱抚着一个久别多年他乡重逢的故友。五分钟后，他将把《亚瑟王之死》放回书架上那个最特别的位置，喂一下他的金鱼；十分钟后，他将拍拍那条小龙刚刚长出鳞片的脑袋，套上他的M&E牌外套；十五分钟后，他将咔哒一声带上门，从主廊尽头的楼梯下到一层；二十分钟后，他将啪的一下点燃口袋里的那支烟，猛吸一口，再跺跺脚上的薄雪；二十五分钟后，他的世界和那个人的世界将重新合二为一，他的同伴将暴露在光天化日之下，那些愚蠢的麻瓜将会知道魔法。

阿尔比恩最需要的时候回归。

那么就让他来创造这个最需要的时刻吧。

Merlin睁开眼，起身，向书架走去，开始执行他的第一个五分钟。可他不知道的是，当五分钟后《亚瑟王之死》啪的一声落回书架的樱桃木隔板时，两千八百英里以外的一个女人将捂着隆起的肚子从椅子上跌下去；十分钟后当他把细枝般的手臂伸入那件加绒的M&E外套时，两千八百英里外有人会剪开那个女人被血浸透的衣裙；十五分钟后，当他带上门迈下台阶时，那个女人将会在一片喧嚣混乱中被抬上急救车；二十分钟后，当他吞云吐雾香烟缭绕时，那个女人脸上的吸氧面具会轻轻颤抖起来；他不知道当二十五分钟以后，当他以为终于将他和那个人的世界合二为一时，伴随着那个女人歇斯底里的惨叫和一声响亮的啼哭，那个人才刚刚来到这个世界。

这个Merlin为他创造的新世界。

第一章 序曲

2033年 伊尔镇 爱丁堡

Gauis进屋的时候，Oli正在小客厅里享用他的下午茶，方糖加进热茶以后沉下去，一点点融化。电视上播放着有关王子成年礼的报道。王子将在明天迎来十六岁生日，而早在两个星期前无数记者和来自世界各地的转播车就已经混杂着安保人员把格林威治宫里三层外三层地包围了起来。

白金汉宫一个月前宣布将在王子成年礼上公布一项重大消息，有人猜测Arthur王子决定从军，有人猜测可能与某国公主联姻有关，还有人觉得也许仅仅是英国政府在打击魔法的问题上取得了突破性进展。但无论如何，记者们现在费尽心思挖出来的镜头仅仅是一些亮闪闪的烛台和几份长长的受邀宾客名单。各界名流均会到场，王室，贵族，商业大亨与电影明星，甚至包括联合政府的秘书长。

对所有人来说，Arthur王子的出生都是一个转折。那天史上最邪恶的老巫师——一个自称Merlin的家伙骑着一条龙横空出现，从爱丁堡一路飞到了伦敦。那条龙还朝空中喷了几个惊天动地的火球。

就是在那一天，Arthur王子出生了。

而Arthur的母亲——美丽温和的Igraine王后则因为魔法引起的混乱拥堵而逝世于开往医院的救护车上。当Anthony国王甩下一队保镖特工穿过浓烟包裹的街道一路跑到他妻子身边时，他深爱的绝世佳人已经香消玉损。

痛彻心扉之后，国王把他妻子的难产归咎于魔法。当天晚上，魔法被英国方面首先盖棺定论为危及世界人民安全的“邪恶力量，”而巫师则成了“魔法怪物。”三天以后，国际联合政府成立于战争打响第一枪的爱丁堡，专门解决对抗魔法相关事宜。

而襁褓之中新出生的王子则在出生的第八天被Anthony王起名Arthur，这既寓意着Anthony自己如同U一样不畏未来勇于开启魔法大清洗时代，也寓意着Arthur这位过于与未来之王将带领子民们建立一个繁荣昌盛的黄金时代。英国麻瓜们大受鼓舞，纷纷效仿国王的做法来寻求勇气面对迎面而来的灾难，于是诞生了无数个Lancelot，Gwaine，Leon与Percival。亚瑟王浪潮在Anthony国王的养女Kate七岁时把自己名字改为Morgana而掀起了第二个高潮。直到几年以后募军工作因为大量重复的人名而难以开展时，Anthony才下了一道赦令不许再用亚瑟王传说中的人起名。自此，战争初期出生的人们便被唤作“圆桌边的一代。”

“他们明天几点会来接Arthur？”最后一块方糖在杯子里消失后，Oli慢慢开口。

“我来接他去格林威治，”Gauis回答。电视画面这时由少数几座没有被战火殃及的格林威治宫切到了一位圆脸的少年身上。少年正羞涩地微笑着，以《皇家礼节手册》中规定的标准方式向群众挥手致意。屏幕下方的红色字幕框里，英国广播公司的台标后打着一行字：Arthur王子结束对丹国事访问，今日返英。  
真相只掌握在少数人手里。而极少有人知道屏幕上风光无限的王子只是一个替身。有什么可怀疑的呢？电视上的Arthur殿下有着Anthony国王秃顶之前浓密的黑发，它们卷曲的样子和已故王后如出一辙。当人们看着那个谦和的少年走下飞机来到希斯罗机场铺好的红毯上时，没有人会想到真正的Arthur王子此刻正在600公里外的伊尔镇这样的小地方，在后院里和两个死党大笑着踩泥巴。

“你知道的，”Gauis说，“Anthony觉得在明天正式昭告天下之前，任何人都不能知道，一切都是为了王子的安全。整个真假王子的计划都是为了Arthur的安全。自从魔法部的占卜师做了那个该死的预言之后，王子成了魔法的众矢之的，Asa能活到现在简直是一个奇迹。”

“这对Asa不公平，”Oli看着电视上那个男孩无害的笑容，这话他十六年前就说过了。自从Gauis从孤儿院里把襁褓中的小Asa抱去白金汉宫，并把真正的王子送到了这个小地方之后他就已经无数次发表过这个意见了。

“我知道，”Gauis叹了口气，“只要一天了。明天之后，那个可怜的孩子会度过一段艰苦的日子，”媒体的镜头和闪光灯会像没完没了的子弹一样扫射他，“但现在是战时，更何况他们还有一个崭新的王子，想想吧，这对默多克来说简直是提前到来的圣诞节。Anthony向Asa保证过，一切过去之后，他会到一个安全的地方，富足安宁地度过余生。”

两位老人沉默了一会儿，然后Oli又往杯子里添了一块糖，“再告诉我一遍，我当初为什么会答应这个荒谬透顶的计划还帮国王养了那个金发小子十六年？”  
Gauis微笑，“全世界没有一个地方比爱丁堡更安全了，联合政府可在这里呢，这里是抵抗魔法运动的心脏地区。”

电视机上，Arthur王子对人群露出最后一个谦和得体的皇家微笑，钻进白金汉宫派来的黑色轿车不见了。

 

电视机上，Arthur王子对人群露出最后一个谦和得体的皇家微笑，钻进白金汉宫派来的黑色轿车不见了。

现场画面切回主播，Merlin关掉了电视。

Arthur王子。

十六年前，当他骑着吉哈拉从爱丁堡一路飞到了伦敦的时候，曾期望得到比这更好的回报。战争不是他想要的，他只是想引起混乱，动荡。他想要魔法回归，更想要Arthur回来。当他从龙背上滑下来的时候，立刻就被英国魔法部突发事件逆转小组的成员团团围住了。但没有人敢做任何事。Merlin想这倒不是因为英国人与生俱来的绅士风度让他们不能将他这样一个老头粗暴地铐住，而是因为他身后有一只魔法部从没见过品种未知的巨龙在对他们露出自以为和善的微笑。  
魔法部从罗马尼亚紧急叫来了一位驯龙专家，但吉哈拉只听Merlin一个人的话，当它开口告诉那个颤颤巍巍举着魔杖的专家这点时，那个小个子男巫吓得当场昏了过去，撞掉了旁边傲罗指挥部部长手里的魔杖。

吉哈拉是古生魔法的高智动物，那些现代人当然没有见过会说英语的龙。于是魔法部部长本人只好亲临现场，在一群不要命的麻瓜围观者中间用扩声咒宣布他违反了《国际保密法》。Merlin当然知道他违反了至高无上的《国际保密法》，他只是需要一点时间来确保所有的麻瓜都知道了这一点。

但是他本来以为这段时间会过得更…惊心动魄一些。没有人逮捕他。好像所有人都觉得阿兹卡班或者世界上任何一座巫师监狱都没有一个合适的牢房能够囚禁Merlin和他那只会说英语的龙。

双方僵持了一会儿，然后Merlin用几个眼神勾掉了一大波从四面八方齐发的咒语，再然后是更长时间的僵持。那些人好像也没有见过会脱杖施法的巫师。最后Merlin被盯得无所适从，他开始解释他只是单纯地想要公开魔法，对任何人都没有恶意。

“你瞧，”他一摊手，拨到了自己长长的假胡子，“吉哈拉只是向空中打了几个喷嚏，一个人的皮毛也没伤到。”他的话音还没落，特拉法加广场上一座三米高的喷泉就被他话中所指“调整一下坐姿”时摆动的尾巴扫飞了，简直像打高尔夫球一样轻而易举。

“啊，”Merlin舔了舔嘴唇，“那个是意外。”

 

国际巫师联合会为何去何从绞尽了脑汁。当Merlin喝下减龄剂，以初出茅庐的茶水小子的身份出现在会场，为各国部长端上了茶水饮料时，他同情地看到英国部长的下巴在一片指责声中贴上了胸口。

魔法公开的第二天，为了对抗“更邪恶的敌人，”保守党和共党都握手言和，摄政大权在战时被暂时移交到了国王Anthony手里。掌大权之后，Anthony带着他妻子逝世的悲痛和对魔法的嫉恶飞到了爱丁堡参与了麻瓜领导人的首届全球峰会。

国际巫师联合会的难题很快解决了，Anthony国王和麻瓜联合政府对待魔法的态度决定了国际巫师联合会的态度。战争拉开了大幕。

Merlin不想要战争，他不喜欢看到山河动荡哀鸿遍野；Merlin也不想要死亡，他不想要任何人妻离子散戎马不归，但如果只有战争和死亡才能让那个人回来，他愿意做任何事，任何事。

亚瑟之遗体

长眠在此乡

称王终一世

转来仍为王

历史上曾有三位真知者做过这条一字不差的预言：托马斯·马洛礼，安多米达·艾萨克和西比尔·特里劳妮。

所以当Merlin正蜷缩在沙发里为自己竟然引爆了战争而矛盾内疚到哭泣，却听说9月1日那天诞生的王子被起名为Arthur时，突然之间，一切似乎都值得了。  
他以年轻Merlin的样子第一时间潜进了白金汉宫，在月色下细细端详那个新生儿的眉眼。奶妈在一边被魔法迷得呼呼大睡，呼噜震天，而一直沉睡的小Arthur却在Merlin抱起他的时候睁开了眼。

婴儿用水汪汪的蓝色大眼好奇地打量着他，不哭不闹，但Merlin却觉得心里一沉。他总觉得有什么不对的地方。那个孩子还太小，看不出任何体貌特征，但Merlin就是觉得有什么不对，这不是他的Arthur。

后来在老Merlin成为了英国魔法部高级顾问，直接接洽魔法部部长本人期间，他也一直在关注着那个孩子的成长。

圆桌边的一代开始雄起，越来越多的Lancelot和Gwaine开始咿呀学语，摇摆走步，甚至后来公主Katie也把名字改成了Merlin。Merlin却在愈演愈烈的亚瑟王浪潮中变得越来越沉默越来越绝望。

Arthur王子不是那个人。他黑色的卷发不是，他温和的笑容不是，他沉静的气质也不是。或者一切无关发色、笑容和气质，Merlin就是感觉他不是。在他们之间，他感觉不到那种一千五百年也磨不断的羁绊。

为什么我把世界搅得天翻地覆，你却还不肯回来。

 

七岁的时候，Arthur被告知他是王子。他的第一反应是哈哈大笑，笑得从沙发上滚了下来，丝毫没顾及养育他的Oli爷爷的心脏可能是多么脆弱。

“是的，Gwaine说镇上的姑娘们暗地里都那么叫我，”Arthur擦掉眼睛里笑出来的泪水，想起了Gwaine嘴里叼着朵雏菊委屈地向他抱怨时的样子，“但奥利，你也来跟我说这个？”

Oli看着从地上爬起来的Arthur，翻个了白眼。

直到第二天，Anthony国王御驾亲征地跨进了这间乡野小屋，Arthur才相信他真的是王子，货真价实的王子。

在彻头彻尾的震惊并砸碎了每一件他能毁掉的东西之后，他和国王，奥利还有Gauis心平气和地在满屋狼藉中坐了下来，开始了解事情的来龙去脉。

在听到他的父亲用一种非常冷漠的语气提到Asa时，Arthur的心颤抖了一下。

那个可怜的无辜孩子甚至没有选择的机会就变成了一个国王的掌中傀儡，巫师们刺杀的靶子，一只可怜的羔羊。

紧接着他开始为自己担心。在知道自己真正的身份之前，他有一个自由的未来，他选择的方向就是他的前路。他和Gwaine还有Lancelot约定好成年后一起去GLA机场（注：格拉斯哥国际机场）坐飞机去希腊玩。等回来以后，他们要一起参军，消灭魔法，带来和平。最初这个目标定在了十八岁，但后来战争扩大了胃口，为了把更多具有民事行为能力的小伙子送上战场，成年年龄降到了十六岁，同性婚姻也被无期的战事判了死刑，剥夺了合法性。而当Arthur意识到自己是真正的王子之后，他的眼前就只剩下了一种可能性：成年之前对朋友撒谎，隐瞒身份，成年，以指挥官或者将军之类的身份上战场。一条已经由他父亲——国王陛下，铺好的路开始徐徐在他眼前铺展，他看到他整个人生就像每一位王子一样，每一幅画面每一个片段都是一样的：被安排面见许多公主，和其中一个交换感情和利益，娶她，登基，摄政，一切都被刻进了冰冷的石头里塞到了他的鼻子底下。

他花了半年才适应了这一事实。在得知他是真正的王子后，他每周都要接受一些秘密训练，奥利教给他的课程多了皇室礼节、家谱宗系和大量政治。他有时会在上午以平民Arthur的身份和Lancelot、Gwaine自行练习格斗术，下去却要衣冠楚楚地去某处隐秘的会所和国王陛下还有他的姐姐Morgana用下午茶。

这些见面频率都不高，大约一个月一次。Arthur不知道他该为此感到庆幸还是不幸。他的父亲，国王陛下总是神经过敏，生怕有人会发现他每月一次的失踪是去见自己真正的儿子。他的姐姐Morgana为此嘲笑：“他真该每月满月时来见你，那样他就可以昭告天下其实他是个狼人。”

Arthur和Morgana的相处时间不多，但是在这些十分有限的时间里他发觉Morgana有着非常豪放直率的性情。即便如比，Arthur认为一个月见面一次也就够了。Morgana七岁时知道他的存在，9岁第一次见面就开始管他叫阿色并不停地尝试捏他当年婴儿肥的脸颊。

而这些秘密和谎言都即将结束，在明天。

成年礼的前一天晚上，Arthur突然失了眠。这对于他来说是十分罕见的。他把这归咎于紧张：明天可是他第一次以王子的身份出现在众人面前。但是又好像有点别的什么。什么说不清道不明的东西躺在前方的路上。

而世界将会从此不同。


	2. 第一幕

第二章 第一幕

2033年9月1日 格林威治宫，伦敦

太阳跨过地平线，拉开了黑色的夜幕。

格林威治宫在秋日中金光闪烁。修剪整齐的灌木上挂着天蓝色的缎带，一些小女孩提着纱裙跑来跑去，手腕上系着纯白的气球。花园中心的喷泉里流淌着上好的美酒。一辆辆高级轿车载着身份高贵的宾客刚在喷泉前停稳，一旁的仆人早已在车门处恭候。

 

杰米迎来了一位特别的宾客。他既没有像一些贵族那样坐着传统的四轮马车，也没有坐明星歌手偏爱的那种加长豪华轿车或者跑车，他甚至没有一个司机。这个古怪的年轻人开着一辆上个世纪60年代的黑色Mini，降低车窗把邀请函递给他检查。

“埃尔多侯爵？”杰米小声念道，他不记得英国有这么一个地方，他有些疑惑地看向年轻人，突然想起来英国似乎是有这么个地方。他把邀请函双手递还给来者，露出一个程序性的微笑：“祝您今天过得愉快。”

车里的人还他一个微笑，接过了请帖，“谢谢。”

车开走了。

那位侯爵的颧骨可真漂亮，杰米暗想，转向了下一位来宾。

 

Merlin把那张Tesco的宣传促销海报扔到了副驾驶的位置，慢慢驶进格林威治宫。他接下来将要遇到一系列安全检查，不过他一点儿都不担心这个。他不需要魔杖就可以施魔法，另外那些对付普通巫师的仪器对于他也是小儿科，他已经有了一千五百多年的生活经验，许多东西甚至就是他自己发明的。

他今天本来不想来到这里。

十六年的经验告诉他那个人不是他的Arthur。但却隐约有什么，什么Merlin说不清的东西指引着他最终还是坐上车开到了格林威治宫的正厅门前。也许是不死心的侥幸，也许只是好奇白金汉宫今天即将宣布的那件大事是什么，Merlin自嘲了一会儿，把车钥匙拔出来，下车扔给了仆童。

他以为他早已放弃了一切希望。

 

Morgana不知道自己是怎么到的会场。她昨晚纠结了好一会儿究竟是该在温莎堡握着Asa的手陪他一起来还是和Gauis一切去接Arthur，她同父异母的亲弟弟，就像Anthony所吩咐的那样。可Morgana从不喜欢做Anthony吩咐的事情。她在七岁那年知道了Arthur的存在之后五分钟之内就把这件事告诉了Asa。“你们瞒着他，这不公平！”她记得自己对国王陛下尖叫道，“他有权知道你为了救你儿子把他甩到前线当了挡箭牌！”

毫无疑问，陛下气炸了，他明令禁止Morgana近一步把Arthur的真实地址告诉Asa，“这是为了你弟弟的人身安全，”国王阴着脸说，“只有你，Gauis，照顾他的Oli和我可以知道他在哪儿，这是为了你弟弟的人身安全，”他一字一顿地又强调了一遍。Morgana气呼呼地走开了，但是她没有把Arthur的隐藏地址告诉Asa。那就确保了他的无辜，Morgana告诉自己，转过头来对Asa摆出一脸沮丧：“我也不知道他在哪里。”

Morgana七岁的时候还发生了一件事。在她和Anthony赌气执意把名字改成了Morgana之后（“Morgana！Arthur姐姐的名字就该叫这个！我喜欢Morgana！这并不意味着我会背叛Arthur！看在上帝的份儿上，我又没有魔法！”），就是在那一天晚上，Morgana——在睡梦中——点燃了房间里的装饰蜡烛。她知道那是魔法，肯定是的，没有任何其他解释。

紧接着,她身边开始发生另一些让她魂飞魄散的事情,她让女仆Gwen去偷偷弄来了一本《如何辨别麻瓜与巫师》（“当然，这只是学术研究”），并在当天晚上合上最后一页书后哭了一场。皇室里唯一一个有魔法并且得到了Anthony原谅的人是Gauis，于是她在几次犹豫之后转向他求助。

“我答应Anthony再也不使用它，”年迈的老御医握住她的肩头，“或许你也可以试着这样。现在，我想你需要点安眠药。”

安眠药一点用都没有，Morgana想，昨晚也没有用，她睁大眼睛瞪了半晚上天花板，最终在凌晨五点的时候爬起来让Gwen打扮完毕，一脚油门杀进了格林威治宫。

 

Merlin被告知格林威治宫不许吸烟。

“如果您想吸烟，可以去后花园，”那个黑人姑娘告诉他，她的发行像是顶了一窝蓬松的毛毛虫，穿着一条亮粉色蓬蓬裙搭配着鲜绿色的高跟鞋，“那边有一个侧门，出门左拐有一条通向外面的近道。”

“谢谢，”Merlin回答，他掐灭了烟，看了一下表，“王子殿下通常都会在最后一刻出现吗？我以为晚宴在八点开始。”

那姑娘突然局促起来，“哦，殿下一般不会的，我不知道今天…”她也看了一眼表。差四分钟八点。大厅里的人们在互相交谈、吹捧、奉承，觥筹交错间品尝着皇室最上乘的茶点和水果。

“你之前见过王子？”Merlin问她。

“是的，”那姑娘看起来轻松了一点，把一束头发别到耳后，手臂上的手镯勒出了两圈肉，“我是Morgana公主的贴身女仆，我叫Gwen。”

Merlin点了点头，又给自己取了一杯酒，“这是我第一次见王子本人。”Arthur出生第二周在摇篮里见到他那次应该不算数。

Gwen用眼角偷偷打量了一下眼角这位瘦高的年轻人，他并没有打算介绍一下自己。如果不是她从没在电视上见过他，她一定会觉得这个人是位电影明星，他如果出现在荧幕上，那些颧骨一定会非常抢镜；他应该也不是什么伯爵的儿子或者富甲的后代，这个年轻人身上并没有任何倨傲狂妄或者健谈自来熟的气质；也许他是BBC的某个主播，他的北爱口音很好听，声线也格外迷人。

年轻人似乎察觉到了Gwen的目光，嘴角越来越低，最后向她礼貌地点点头，钻入人群消失了。

Gwen又看了一眼表，差两分钟八点，而真王子和假王子都不在。在跟Morgana进行了无数次秘密拜访之后，她殷切地希望那位金发王子可以取回自己的头衔回归白金汉宫，那样她就可以更频繁地见到他了。

但Arthur和Asa都还没有出现。

也许他们想制造一个惊艳出场，Gwen交叉双指，暗自祈祷。

 

“所以你打算一直呆在这里？！”Morgana气得跳了起来，她脸上的表情足矣让拳王泰森转身跑掉了。

Arthur转过脸不去看她，抱着手臂在沙发上盘起了腿：“是的。”

“就因为Anthony不让你上战场？！”Morgana不可思议地重复道。

“上战场！”Arthur叫道，“我训练了十六年，而国王陛下如今只想让我打着领带搞公关！游说人们去卖命却自己坐在安全的后方——高高在上！”

姐弟俩互相瞪着对方，谁也不肯做出让步，最终Morgana叹了口气，和Arthur并排坐下：“Anthony真不该在你出场前五分钟告诉你这个。但他只有你这么一个儿子，你知道的。”

Arthur没有说话。

Morgana再一次跳了起来，“看在上帝的份儿上，Arthur，你的生日宴会要开始了！”

“我告诉Anthony我不去，在他同意让我和其他人一起并肩作战之前，Asa可以一直当他的王子。”

Arthur转身背对着Morgana，似乎突然对白金汉宫墙壁上的一幅画产生了莫大的兴趣，他迫使自己全神贯注地琢磨着画边的那个铃铛是否真的和奥利爷爷教他的那样可以召来一个仆人。Asa可以去参加他的生日宴会，没错，就是这样。

可Arthur不知道的是，Asa王子此时此刻正在4公里以外的一个废旧的空仓库里，身边倒了一队保镖，而在他面前站着一个男人，一个全英国没有人不认识的男人。

那个男人十分钟前把他请到了这里，开口第一句话是：“晚上好，Mordred。”

 

Merlin的表告诉他现在八点整。

而格林威治宫宴会厅的落地钟显然也是这么认为的，它适时地铛铛响了起来，把宾客们的目光暂时从空荡荡的台子上转向了它。那是一只精巧的大钟，非常古老，足有四米高，需要仰视才能看到那扇关住布谷鸟的门。人群安静下来，沉默着听它报时。

霎那间Merlin的神经忽然绷紧了。他觉得有什么不对劲的地方。1500年培养的敏感直觉让他一边挤开人群往门口走去一边快速扫视了一下人群。

铛，第五声。

王子不在这里。

铛，第六声。

他走到了门口，两个戴墨镜的保镖转头看向这个奇怪的要往外走的人，“先生？”

铛，第七声。

Merlin回过头，看到落地钟上方的小木门啪的一声弹开了，接下来伴随着第八声响的应该是一只布谷鸟弹出木门，在今天这种场合下，或许还应该伴随着喷出来的彩色小碎屑。

Merlin的手在口袋里攥成了拳，他等待着第八声响，等着木门内那只鸟站在小小的圆形底座上弹出来——

底座弹了出来。

宾客们愣了几秒钟，接着有人开始尖叫。

底座上坐着的并不是一只布谷鸟。

 

“我不叫Mordred，”Asa看着面前那个男人，他刚刚感觉到大地仿佛震了一下，但多年王室教养让他没有慌神。他稳了稳身子，沉着地继续说下去，“今天是我的成年礼，你刚刚惹上了大麻烦。”

“也许吧，”那个男人慢条斯理地说，“关于麻烦的那部分，但今天可不是你的成年礼。”

Asa眨了一下眼睛。

“让我们都坦诚一点，孩子，”Cendred看着那个西服中的清瘦身影，“我是英国魔法部部长Cendred，而你是Mordred McGrath，不是Asa Field, 也不是Arthur Morgan。”

Asa的瞳孔缩了一下，还是坚定地否认：“我不是。”

Cendred部长没有理会他，自顾自地说了下去，“十六年前，你的父母在Anthony策划的一场针对魔法的大清洗中遇难，圣芒戈魔法伤病医院在医治好你后把你送进了一家孤儿院——当然是麻瓜孤儿院，在知道你有魔法之前，没有任意一方会愿意用社会福利和群众救济去养活一个潜在的敌人。我们在皇室的一个…”他故意停顿了一下，卖弄了一下用词，“朋友，我们的一位朋友告诉我们亲爱的国王陛下听到了一个预言，大概内容是亚瑟王会带领人民建立一个更美好的国度。他知道这个预言来自哪里，也知道魔法世界会做出怎样的应对来破解这个预言——瞧啊，国王陛下总是觉得魔法是一种荒谬绝伦的邪恶力量，但却同时对预言的准确性深信不疑，人是多么矛盾的生物！”

Asa似乎预想到了这场谈话的走向，但是没有说什么。

于是Cendred继续说了下去，“想想吧，咱们的老国王在听到那个预言的前半部分后是多么欣喜若狂又惊惧万分啊。数不清的暗杀将密集分布在他儿子短暂的生命中，终究有一天Arthur王子的好运会用尽，落到和他母亲一个下场。所以那个时候国王做了一个决定，一个为了他儿子的安全做出的愚蠢决定。真假王子。他决定找个孩子来代替他的儿子迎接不可避免逃无可逃的死亡。

“他命令老Gauis——这个魔法世界的叛徒——”

Asa的眉毛跳了一下，“Gauis是我的朋友。”

“是你的朋友，可他也是个叛徒，老Gauis到了孤儿院里，准备随机找一个人，”Cendred咋了咋舌，“可你才怎么着，命运是多么奇妙！Gauis把你带进了王宫。你，Mordred McGrath。”

“我不信，”Asa耐心地听完，淡淡地说，“你没有证据证明我的父母是谁，死于哪里，我又叫什么。”

“你有圣芒戈的就诊记录。我相信你会想看看的，还有烧死你父母的那场火，魔法部有一切凭证，”Cendred递给Asa一个信封，但是他没有接。

“Asa Field的名字是孤儿院的错误记录，但Gauis他们可不知道，把你抱进王宫的第二天，也就是Arthur王子出生的第八天，他们宣称你叫Arthur Morgan，而真正的Arthur已经不知所踪了。”

Asa笑了起来，“所以你的那位‘朋友’并不知道真正的Arthur在那里？”Cendred的默认让他觉得如释重负，“我也不知道。”

“可他会成为你登基的绊脚石。”

“他们承诺了我想用不完的财富和平和，”Asa耸耸肩，“对我来说这就够了，我从没想过自己要王位。”

Cendred笑了起来，“哦，MORDREDR，如果咱们运气足够好的话，恐怕你已经是国王了。”

Asa突然抬起头。

 

浓烟。烈火。废墟。

他今天就不该来的，Merlin披着一条救援队发给他的“压惊毯，”跌跌撞撞地试图在破碎的砖瓦中开辟出条路来。警笛和叫嚷在他耳边绞作一团，呼啸而过。他用手拉了拉撕裂的西服外套在人群中匆匆走着，至少这次他不用担心摄像头。这附近方圆三百米的地方大概没有一个摄像头是好的了。

Merlin突然停下来，好像撞上了一堵无形的墙。

在那些破烂的砖瓦、跳跃的火苗和飞起的烟尘中躺着一个人。那个人的金发稻草一样凌乱，在阳光下闪着光。他难以置信地走过去，短短十米的路程每步却仿佛要耗尽百年时光才能迈出，那个人的脸庞…他的灵魂被吸干了，精神正一点点滑向崩溃的边缘，眼前除了那个人之外，一切都开始天旋地转，他觉得难受得要吐了，痛哭得要疯了，欢喜得要死了。Merlin一步一跌地爬到那个人身边，爬回一千五百年前那个血流成河的战场。

他的Arthur双目紧闭，身下血水蜿蜒。

他的Arthur再一次在他面前死去。

不。不。

他的Arthur。

他的Arthur。

那是他的Arthur。

不，不，那不是。

可谁的手能那样骨节分明，他记得它们落在长卷羊皮纸上的样子，谁的手能那样强壮有力，把受伤的他扛在肩上逃离，他认得它们的形状，认得那上面的每一道纹路，那双手曾不耐烦地转着羽毛笔，手的主人在城堡的另一头喊他快过去，曾欢喜地把他拉到怀里揉乱他的头发，曾坚毅决绝地从石头里拔出那把龙息剑，他记得，他一直记得它们的触感，还有谁的丁点温度就能让他神魂颠倒，谁的手能那么没有生命力，在他抱起他离开战场时垂落身旁。  
那不是Arthur。

那是Arthur。

他不会允许他死。

他喜极而泣，他痛彻心扉，他绝望，他希望，他委屈，他恐惧，他觉得一切都是值得的，他觉得一切都不值得，世界是如此美好，人生是这么残酷，他感谢老天感谢耶稣感谢阿拉感谢梅林感谢真主，他趴在地上，爬到那个人身上，笑笑哭哭，哭哭笑笑，他在崩溃的边缘，他已经爆炸，他已经被感情炸成了无数个细小的分子、原子、夸克，漂浮在空中，无依无靠，魂飞魄散了一千五百年，此刻终于附着在那个人身上，他要救他，他要求死，他不要那天重来一遍。那个人不可以再死一次，在他的眼前。

那个人闭上眼，这个人还有温度。

他没用。

他不会死。

他不会死。

不会再一次死在他面前。

不，不。

 

保安杰米看到早上那个开Mini的淡淡然年轻人自言自语精神错乱地趴在另一个人身上，脸埋在他的胸口，颠狂脆弱得像个失去了一切的孩子。那人有一头闪烁的金发，脸色苍白，双目紧闭。就在他想要过去帮助那两个人时，年轻人突然爆发，吓得杰米差点跌坐在地。

那个表达极度悲伤的长音被一个人用足以撕裂声带毁灭肺叶的气力吼出。大地重新陷入新一轮振动。飓风开始狂暴地发威，飞沙走石之中揭秘不得不闭紧眼睛捂住口鼻。

等一切尘埃落定，杰米虚弱地支撑起身体。

那两个人不见了。


	3. B与C

第三章 B与C

Arthur第一次醒来的时候并没有真正醒来。他的意识模模糊糊地在清醒边缘徘徊，眼皮沉重的睁不开。他感到自己正被什么人抱着，一个陌生的怀抱。他从来没有被人这样抱过。而那个人的怀抱的如此温暖，他留恋地往那个人身上蹭了蹭，感觉一串温暖的液体碎开了，像Morgana断掉的珍珠项链一样噼里啪啦地落到了他的眼睛上，他的鼻梁上，流进他的嘴里，流下他的颈窝，湿湿的，暖暖的。那个人在抽噎，身子一抖，一抖，很轻却震得他整颗心都要碎掉了。他觉得非常难过，想张嘴安慰那个人，睁眼看看那个人，却什么也做不了，最终他再次陷入了一片黑暗。

Arthur第二次醒来是在梦里。他看到头顶金光灿烂，一泻千里，他和一个人并肩站在高高的城垛上，天地浩大，远处苍茫连绵的山脉起伏着擦过天空，清爽的风裹挟着草木气息扑面而来。

可是他很难过。

为什么呢？

“你会回来吧？”他听见自己问那个人。他为什么不转过头来，那样他就可以看到那个人的脸…

他看到那个人在烘干他的靴子，只是他不记得自己有这样一双靴子，却记得把脚插进那双被烤得暖和和的绒毛鞋时像把脚伸进了一盆热水，并且被人灌了一大壶烫热的麦酒…

他穿着盔甲，他要死了。亿万根带倒钩的利刃在他的血管里奔走，顺流而下直奔他的心脏，每一秒，有无数根血管被切开，那些魔鬼的牙齿毫不留情地咬进他的身体，他的皮肉被烧红的刀子片去，组织被挑开，那些带倒钩的利刃却偏要使足了劲在伤口深处搅上一搅。他痛得要死了，他想直接死去。可那个人在哭。他发觉那个人绿眼睛里掉下的一滴温暖液体竟然比那亿万根利刃更能轻而易举地让他痛彻心扉。

他的意识突然被锥心的痛扎醒了，他觉得自己一生中从未如此清醒：他不能死…那个人会难过…他还…他还没有告诉他…

他张开嘴，吸了一口气，肺在体内烧了起来。他的血液冲破血管汩汩流出去，躺成一条势不可挡无可挽回的汪洋大海。

“I want to say something I’ve never said to you before …”

他好想伸手摸一摸那个人的脸，那人的面庞在他眼前模糊成一片。

“…Thank you.”

他隐约觉得那不是他本来想说的，可他就将想说什么却又想不起来…他迷迷糊糊地意识到，即使在最后一刻，他还是没有能鼓起勇气告诉那个人…告诉那个人…

 

Arthur第三次醒来时，觉得头很疼。

他的腹部延伸到胯骨的位置像是被什么怪物啃去了。他只试着动了一下，条件反射的痛楚就把他击倒在了床上。

他好像做了很多梦，但如今一个也想不起来了。他在一个房间，一个主卧里。深色地毯，浅色家具，窗帘紧闭。只摆了一张单人床，角落里立着两只小衣柜，一个样式最普通的四角书桌，一把连靠背都没有的椅子，一个掉漆的床头柜像是从废品回收站的焚烧炉里救出来的。除此之外，就没有什么了。没有卧室里一般会挂的大幅写真，没有带相框的小照片。没有壁纸，没有装饰，没有绿植，一个只空花瓶里摆着一枝光秃秃的花杆。

Arthur慢慢想起来他昏迷之前的场景。他本来该在格林威治主厅的落地钟下听他的父亲宣告天下他的真实身份，可他赌气没有去…他的父亲呢？他的姐姐呢？还有Gauis和奥利？他只记得一声巨响和一道劈进视线的闪光。

也许他被绑架了，Arthur提高了警惕，但紧接着想起来应该还没有外人知道他的真实身份。而且，绑匪的心肠该是好到什么地步才会帮他仔细地包好伤口，换上套新的浅色亚麻睡衣？那么，他该死的究竟在哪儿？！

 

他不是Arthur，Merlin再次叮嘱自己，预言很清楚：转来仍为王，但那只是个无名小卒，一个目前为止甚至没有人发现他失踪了的无名小卒。他不是Arthur。  
确保自己记住了这个前提之后，Merlin推开门，进入了他的房间。

 

那个金发男孩看到他走进来，条件反射地坐起来了一些。“你是谁？”他用陌生的眼光看着Merlin，“我在哪儿？”

Merlin深呼吸，然后开始背诵准备好的说辞：“我叫…C，我救了你，你在我家里。”

“…谢谢，”男孩的敌意消退了一些，他转了转眼睛，“我叫Bradley。”

瞧，他不是Arthur，Merlin再一次告诉自己。

 

瞧，他不是Arthur， Merlin再一次告诉自己，“你好Bradley。”他走到窗边蹲下身，打开医药箱开始翻找白鲜香精。“很高兴看到你好些了，”他感到男孩的目光始终追随着他。这可真是个该死的错误，Merlin暗暗想，他真不该把这个何方神圣带回家，仅仅因为他长着一张和那个人一模一样的脸。

“我是个巫师，”他对Bradley坦白道，努力把目光集中到手里的量杯而不是Bradley收缩的瞳孔上，“我觉得你应该知道这点，但我对你没有恶意，我想这点你应该已经知道了，”他顿了一下，“格林威治宫爆炸了，你倒在了路边，我把你捡了回来。”

Bradley差点忘了爆炸这回事。许多问题涌进他的脑海：他父亲怎样，他姐姐怎样，Gauis怎样，奥利怎样，格林威治宫怎样，假王子呢，人们知道真假王子的事情了吗，如果没有，那么他的父亲，国王陛下，又是以怎样的借口在搜寻他，这个货真假实的王子。可当他张开嘴，问出来的却是：“为什么要救我？”他想了想补了一句：“你本来可以把我扔在那里让医护人员来把我带去医院。”

 

当重伤的人太多时，即使是医者也会先抢救那些最熟悉的面孔，等他们想起你，把你加到急需救护车的队伍里，再开过半个伦敦城把你送到同样乱糟糟的医院，躲开记者的闪光灯把你抬到手术台上，你大概早就去见上帝了，小子。Merlin腹诽着滴水不漏的答案，但当他抬起头，望进Bradley和那个人一样蓝的眼睛里时，他发现自己无法说谎。

“我不能看着你在我面前死掉，”他告诉Bradley，在自己说出更愚蠢的话之前，他烦躁地拧开紫草汁的盖子扔到一边，“现在闭上嘴，你的纱布需要换了。”

 

可Bradley不肯闭嘴，“你的眼睛在闪光，”他吃惊地看着Colin，“我从没见过其他巫师这样。”

“你见过几个巫师？”Colin哼了一声，“身在伦敦，麻瓜之城。”

“我在苏格兰长大，”Bradley争辩，“哪里是麻瓜和巫师的交集地，有不少混血。当然，除了爱丁堡，那才真正是正常人的天下。”

Bradley感到Colin解绷带的手迟疑了一下，“…咱们就在苏格兰，准确地说，在格拉斯哥。”

Bradley挑起眉毛，这个家伙准在开玩笑。

“我没在开玩笑，”Colin似乎看透了他的想法，“咱们真的在格拉斯哥，窗外没有什么标志性建筑，不然我会拉开窗帘证明给你看的，”Colin站起身，向窗户的方向瞥了一眼，再转过头来时发现Bradley 正对他怒目而视。

“你不许看我脑子里正在想什么，”Bradley告诉他，“我听说有的巫师就是会那样，叫什么摄神盗念。”

“是摄神取念，”Colin好脾气地摆出一个微笑纠正他，那家伙看起来像一头愤怒的小狮子，金色的毛发炸着，撅着嘴巴。

“我用魔法的时候眼睛会变色，比如刚才我换绷带的时候用了止痛咒，”他让房间里那个空花瓶漂浮起来示范给Bradley看，“瞧。”

“我以为大多数巫师眼睛都不变色，”Bradley歪着头忽然又一拍脑袋，恍然大悟道：“他们大都数人还拿着那种烂棍子！”

“是魔杖，”Colin纠正他，忍住没有告诉Bradley那还是他的发明，“大多数人都会用魔杖，眼睛也不会变色。”为了防止那个智商好像没有在爆炸中幸存的金发小狮子的进一步追问，Colin捡起了地上那个那件被他剪烂了的西服外套，“你是皇室的人？”

“不是，”Bradley立刻说，他随即意识到自己回答得太快了些。

“贵族？”Bradley摇了摇头，该死的，Colin毕竟是个巫师——也许没有那么邪恶，还救了他，但是Colin毕竟是个巫师，他不能就这样简单地把一切和盘托出。

“商贾？”

“不是，”他必须尽快给自己找一个说辞。

“至少是宾客。”

“不是。”

Colin不置可否地耸了一下肩膀，坐到了桌边，当着他的面开始折腾那件破碎的衣服。“艾德斯，”他念着商标，把衣服从里到外掏了过来，“订制，手工，我得说，如果格林威治宫的男仆都可以穿得这么好，那么战争早就——”

“好吧好吧，”Bradley投降般地举了一下手，又因为伤口而迅速缩了回去，“我是被邀请的宾客之一，”他一边慢吞吞地交代上句一边开始绞尽脑汁地编造下一句，“准确地说，我父亲是。”

“可事发时你并不在大厅里，”Colin热心地指出，“所有人都在大厅里对王子翘首以待的时候，你却在外面。”

“我和我父亲吵架了，”Bradley谨慎地挑选着部分事实。“他是个有头有脸的人物，不想让我参军，我们吵了一架。我本来想溜走的。”实际上他已经达到了这个目的，Bradley说完这句话后突然意识到，他可以把伤养好，再偷偷以一个无名小卒的身份上前线。没准他还能遇到GwaineW和Lancelot。这个想法让他激动起来，既然他现在已经失踪了，他们就再也管不了他了。他权力至上的父亲对他鞭长莫及。而他终于——自7岁以来——第一次可以再次以Arthur（或者是Bradley）的身份活着，就只是Bradley，一个无名小卒，可以做自己想做的任何事——只要他搞定了面前这个看上去并没有那么邪恶的巫师。

“现在你自由了，”Colin微笑。

 

有一件事Colin说对了，Bradley的确没有见过多少巫师。

在遇到Colin之前，Bradley以为所有的巫师都是他父亲和许许多多的文艺作品灌输给他的那样：巫师们丑陋，畸形，自私，奸诈，狡猾，为非作歹，无恶不作，满口谎言。但直到遇见Colin，他才开始真正了解奥利爷爷当初对他说的“人性共通。”当Colin的眼睛没有闪出那种太阳般的金光时，他和普通人并没有什么区别，甚至比大多数人还要生得精致些。他的脸颊不像他在BBC黄金时间播放的《巫师审判庭》里看到的那样胡子拉碴，怒目圆睁，Colin的脸瘦巴巴的，颧骨高高突出。他大多数时候都是一副淡淡然的样子，像一个处世不惊的老人；但当他微笑起来时却又活脱脱一个孩子。他每天帮Bradley换纱布，冰凉的长手指在他的皮肤上跳着舞，这种时候他的眼睛里通常都会蒙上一层薄薄的月光。那些剪刀、药瓶和纱布就排着队殷切地飘到他手边。如果非说这个巫师身上有什么畸形的地方，那就只能是那双大得不像话的耳朵。有这种想法是不对的，Bradley告诉自己无论是对一个救了他的家伙还是一个巫师，或者是一个救了他的巫师。但是他就是想要去伸手揪揪那双耳朵，把那个毛茸茸的脑袋拽到怀里揉乱那些黑色的小发卷。

当Bradley从Colin那里知道被气糊了执意去花园走走的国王陛下和追出去的Morgana都在爆炸中幸免于难，并且Gauis和奥利也没有出现在在死亡或者重伤的名单里时，他对报纸上声称对此次爆炸事件负责的魔法部部长Cendred送上了几个刀锋般的瞪视，然后开始放任自己的思绪飘到它们想要前往的任何地方。

 

Colin后悔把Bradley带回来的心情与日俱增。那家伙不是王子，却有着王子一样过分膨胀的自信和颐指气使的毛病。

“你的房间太简陋了，”小王子有天皱着眉头对他说，那个时候Bradley还不能下床走动，“奥利爷爷总是在我们的屋子里摆满了各种各样的花草。”“你的椅子连个椅背都没有。”“天呐，”王子殿下大呼小叫，“Colin，你难道只有一个枕头，连个像样的抱枕都没有？”“你应该经常开窗户，你的卧室里太闷了。”

当Bradley吹毛求疵喋喋不休地对他的卧室接连几天持续不断的品头论足之后，Colin发现自己竟然好脾气地提回了几盆吊兰，换了把椅子，背回了几只动物形状的抱枕，打开了窗户，并且非常、非常主动地买回了一只金鱼倒进了空了好几年的鱼缸里。他把那条金鱼起名叫小王子的鱼摆到了Bradley的床头，当他还不能下床活动时就让他盯着那只鱼还有几本书解闷。

可受伤的小王子依然不肯乖乖闭嘴，“这只金鱼太孤独了，”他把鱼缸举高，给Colin展示自己被玻璃和水放大变形的鼻子。

于是Colin又买了一条黑色的金鱼，Bradley怀着打击报复的恶意给它起名“老巫师”算是对Colin给予他外号的慷慨回馈。

于是Colin的屋檐下一下子多了三只动物：恶狮Bradley，小王子与老巫师。

当Bradley的伤好到不需要每天躺在床上的时候，Colin就注意到那家伙的阵地从卧室转移到了客厅。但Colin没有注意到，Bradley口中“你的卧室”已经变成了“咱们的客厅。”

“我得说，咱们的客厅比卧室好多了，”Bradley自作主张地把那根Colin从精灵Sophia那里缴获的魔杖当作了“丑的要命”的廉价拐杖，用它四处敲敲打打。目光从Colin的电视转移到他的茶几到沙发，最后再回归电视——Colin那台77英寸的电视机。小王子躺到Colin晚上睡的沙发上，让老巫师帮他开电视，因为“他生病了。”

Colin叹口气走过去帮他开了电视，不明白为什么自己对殿下有救命之恩，却换来了男仆这样的皇室美差。

 

Bradley从第二餐起就吃腻了Colin所谓极易消化吸收的“营养餐（“哈！你是说婴儿泥 ！”），”他在第五天半夜偷偷挣扎着爬起来去厨房寻找些真正的食物。除了更多他已经要吃吐了的婴儿佐餐泥之外，他只在三层冰箱里搜出了一瓶过期四年的番茄酱、一把吸管和两只没吃完的鱼罐头，连保鲜膜都没有蒙，最上面的一条鱼已经严重失水，眼睛睁得大大的，死不瞑目地瞪着他。当时Bradley咬着牙把一把椅子踢到了橱柜边，捂住伤口爬了上去，觉得自己像一只正在扒灯台的老鼠。

橱柜里还是罐头：沙丁鱼罐头、午餐肉罐头、番茄豆子罐头，苹果罐头——哦，还有一长条面包，硬得像石头，表面一片青葱翠绿，生意盎然。

好啊，Bradley翻着白眼想，自己从爆炸中幸存，却要被一个叫Colin的家伙饿死。

但是Colin的一大优点就是能够及时意识到自己的错误，并第一时间作出相应的改正。第二天Bradley再次光临厨房时，冰箱里已经满满当当，多了圆滚滚发亮的番茄，绿油油挂着水珠的奶油生菜，鸡蛋在冰箱门上排成两列整齐的队列，上面印的生产日期居然是当天早上。一盒矮个酸奶被两桶高个牛奶左右夹击，一桶全脂，一桶脱脂。全脂那桶上面还顶着一个色彩漂亮的新鲜柠檬。他没有深入探索里面还有什么，只是自觉地退到一边，看着Colin从各个层的各个角落里挖出各种各样的原材料，比着一本叫《药补不如食补》的书乒乒乓乓地开始忙。

无论Colin是怎么知道自己半夜空手而归的觅食行动的，Bradley深感庆幸那个家伙终于意识到他已经恢复到可以吃正常食物的状态了。

 

当Bradley被Colin领养两个星期以后，Colin开始在白天出去。他从来不说自己是去做什么，Bradley问了两次得到了敷衍了事的回答之后也不再问，但Colin出去的时候总是会把门窗都用魔法锁起来，像是怕他跑了一样。对于老巫师的种种怪异行为，Bradley也没有多想。征兵要等到明年九月，而他的伤并没有好彻底，他并不急着去任何地方。

如果说有什么地方是Bradley迫不及待想去转遍每条街道看清每个角落的话，那就是Colin的脑袋。那个家伙竟然没有手机。

他没有座机，这并不让人感到奇怪。已经几乎没有人会在2033年安装座机了，但没有手机？

“你就不需要跟谁联系一下吗？”Bradley问Colin，“家人？”

Colin想起七十多岁满头银发的Hunith在看上去只有十六岁的他怀里闭上眼睛。

“亲戚？”

Gauis在那张卡美洛特的小床上寿终正寝，Merlin醒来时他已经没有了呼吸。

“朋友？”

逼供的Gwaine，献祭的Lancelot，无后而终的Gwen，再之后是Leon, Percival, Matthew, Harry, James, John, Carter…他从十五世纪开始就学会了不再用永恒的生命去追悼一段几十年的友谊。

Bradley看着Colin的头随着每一个词低下去，当他吐出最后一个词时，Colin闭上眼切断了和这个冷酷世界的一切对视。

“…爱人？”

长久的沉默。

Colin是个混血，Bradley能想象，那些人多半是在他父亲发动的大清洗运动中死去的。Bradley非常想知道面前这个人的故事，知道每一道伤疤，但他更想要把这个孤零零的傻瓜抱到怀里。可最终他什么也没做，他不是那种会表达感情的人。

“可咱们总得联系，”Bradley有点结巴地开了口，“我总得知道——”他想了想，“你是不是回来吃晚饭，更大的可能性是你需要问我晚上想吃什么你好买回来。或者我告诉你洗手间没有纸了，你提醒我不要忘了喂老巫师与小王子，之类的。”

Colin睁开眼睛望着他，眼里有一种Bradley读不懂的感情在流淌，其中有一半像是…感动？

 

Colin第二天买了两部手机。最简单的款式，除了打电话发短信之外就只能设定闹钟或者玩贪吃蛇。不能上网，不能拍照，铃声只有固定的七个，电池倒是格外耐用。Bradley的那部像是被魔法限制住了，只能联系Colin一个人，而Colin的通讯录里则只存了Bradley一个人的号码。

Bradley的号码以7结尾，Colin的则以5结尾，除此之外一模一样。

Colin看着Bradley对手里那个产品十分有限的功能表示大惊小怪，突然觉得那家伙像是握着一个沉甸甸的线轴。丝线一圈一圈慢慢缠在上面，越缠越牢，而他就是丝线另一端漂泊了很久的风筝。

 

“陛下，”皇家安保队长Leon递给Anthony一个U盘，“这是第一批技术恢复的监控录像，总时长应该有四小时，因为处于爆炸边缘地带才修复出了七分二十秒。”

Anthony接过U盘的瞬间神情有些恍惚。

Gauis绕过那张隔着他和国王陛下的橡木桌子，用手握住老朋友的肩膀无声地提醒他振作一点儿。

“有什么发现吗？”Gauis蹲下身子，替Anthony插入U盘调出视频文件，抬头问Leon身后跟着的那个修复员。

“是的，”修复员迫不及待地回答，似乎他一整晚都在等待黎明到来后告诉国王喜讯的这一刻，他并不理解为什么国王并不下令最先修复格林威治正厅的监控而挑了这么一个无关紧要的小角落，但他很高兴可以在这么一件举世震惊的恐怖袭击事件调查上为国家效力。

“我们发现一个可疑人物出现在了录像里，3分31秒左右的地方，虽然只有一个大概的背影，但是经过技术校队，这个人似乎并不在咱们的宾客名单里。”

双击之后，画面跳出到屏幕上，Gauis调到修复员说的位置。

格林威治宫僻静的走廊里，一个身着黑色西装的金发少年正气呼呼地背对着镜头朝远处走去。他的步子又大又快，一会儿就转过拐角走出了画面。右上角时间显示格林尼治标准时间晚上19点59分。

爆炸前一分钟。

“我已经让技术部做了骨骼分析，谢天谢地这家伙的西装是量身定制的，这有不小的帮助，DNA信息还有具体的指纹在爆炸中幸存的可能性极小，但目前还是安排了三名最好的信息采集员在做相关工作，与此同时——”

Gauis觉得Anthony开始发抖，可他开口的时候声音却是格外沉着冷静。

“很好，Leon，”国王把目光转向年轻的皇家安保队长，“这个人的身份查证到此为止，他没有任何嫌疑。继续修复剩余的监控录像，看在这之后有没有其他画面中出现了——出现了这个人，或是其他可疑人物。继续审问现场的每一个人，反复盘查，搜查他们的房子，包括那些医护人员，继续翻着废墟中的每一片瓦砾下的每一寸土地，直到把这个男人——或是其他人找到为止。”

Leon连忙点头，迅速带着修复员离开。

门刚一合上，Anthony就把脸埋在了双手之中，气焰一下子消失不见。他不需要骨骼分析或是愚蠢的DNA信息来验证金发少年的身份。虽然只有一个背影，但他是一个父亲。

Arthur离开了那个房间，在爆炸之前。也许Arthur还活着。

他的儿子，他唯一的儿子…

“陛下，殿下在门外等候，”侍童走进来，深深一鞠躬。

“我很忙，”国王陛下不耐烦地把脸上的表情一扫而空，挥了挥手。

 

门外的Asa从来没有像此刻一般真切地感受到他不仅是一个假王子，还是一个假儿子。但他并不后悔拒绝了Cendred的提议，毕竟他还有Morgana姐姐。从没有人像Morgana姐姐对他那样好。

 

Colin总是在白天出去。那个家伙也从来不说自己要去哪里。他总是给他做好午饭（“噢？我从来不知道十一点起床的人还需要吃早饭。”），塞到冰箱里（“你确定你会用微波炉吗，殿下？”），并在床头柜上给他留张纸条：午饭在冰箱里。

就好像他会忘记午饭在冰箱里似的。

午饭总是在冰箱里，有时是意大利面，有时是一碗沙拉配着一小块牛排（“不你现在不能多吃肉”），有时则是几块金枪鱼加蛋黄酱三明治。但这些总是放在冰箱里，总是。Arthur旋开冰箱，万分惊讶地发现午饭今天还在冰箱里：那个边上印着黄色小花的蓝盘子就在冰箱冷藏室从上往下数第二层。总是这里，昨天是，前天是，“明天也会是，”Arthur大声预言，瞧，他并不需要戴个尖尖的傻了吧唧的巫师帽也可以做出一个准确的预言。他取出今天的午餐：一个夹着法兰克福香肠的汉堡在盘子中间正襟危坐，没有薯条。他把盘子塞到了微波炉里，把那张写着“午饭在冰箱里”的纸条揉成一团投了一个漂亮的三分球——没进。他一会儿就会捡起来的，Arthur对自己说，他一会儿就会用正规的自由落体的方式让那张废纸掉进垃圾桶的。

他开了一瓶橙汁，一边喝一边慢慢想：Colin才是那个需要被提醒午饭在哪里的人。他来到这里的第一天半夜挣扎着去厨房，却只在三层冰箱里搜出了一瓶过期四年的番茄酱、一把吸管和两只没吃完的罐头，连保鲜膜都没有蒙，最上面的一条鱼已经严重失水，眼睛睁得大大的，死不瞑目地瞪着他。当时Arthur咬着牙把一把椅子踢到了橱柜边，捂住伤口爬了上去，觉得自己像一只正在扒灯台的老鼠。至少那里还有罐头。沙丁鱼罐头、午餐肉罐头、番茄豆子罐头，苹果罐头，还有一长条面包。

好啊，Arthur翻着白眼想，自己从爆炸中幸存，却要被一个叫Colin的家伙饿死。

但是Colin的一大优点就是能够及时意识到自己的错误，并第一时间作出相应的改正。第二天Arthur再次光临厨房时，冰箱里已经满满当当，多了圆滚滚发亮的番茄，绿油油挂着水珠的奶油生菜，鸡蛋在冰箱门上排成两列整齐的队列，上面印的生产日期居然是当天早上。一盒矮个酸奶被两桶高个牛奶左右夹击，一桶全脂，一桶脱脂。全脂那桶上面还顶着一个色彩漂亮的新鲜柠檬。他没有深入探索里面还有什么，只是自觉地退到一边，看着Colin从各个层的各个角落里挖出各种各样的原材料，比着一本叫《药补不如食补》的书乒乒乓乓地开始忙。

 

三口两口消灭了那个汉堡以后，Arthur又开了一瓶橙汁，喝了一半的时候他打开了电视。新闻台是一个记者正在现场连线，他打到了静音，只能看到那个身穿红大衣的精瘦女人唾液横飞地喷着话筒，几乎趴在了镜头上，她的手臂在空中胡乱挥舞着，似乎她身后那棵倒掉的树还不够说明飓风的能量似的。Colin真该告诉他他去了哪里，Arthur突然有些懊恼地想，那个小瘦子，如果到了这个记者在的——他眯眼瞅了瞅——德文郡，那他就可以肆无忌惮地喝掉Colin藏起来的所有酒了。

广告开始了。

他烦躁地起身，又试了一遍锁死的门窗，然后临时决定继续对这间小公寓进行探索活动。他站起身，可又有一种感觉让他不想再前进一步。

他前几天的时候已经勘察了厨房、水房和客厅。水房里湿答答的，让他在室内感受到了伦敦的天气，他傻乎乎地在通风口那里琢磨了几秒钟，就放弃了从那里逃走的打算。也在同一天，他在厨房一个几乎被他忽视的角落里发现了一只水壶。那只水壶孤零零地躺在最下方的一直扁平的抽屉里，样式老得让他笃定奥利爷爷都不会想要。也许那是一个传家宝。他拿出来把玩，却吃惊地发现里面还有一小摊水，他把水倒到一只碗里，开始试着运用奥利爷爷教给他的那种观察法。可那没用，无论他怎么嗅，把玻璃碗倾泻到什么角度，那看上去都是普普通通的水。他试着给Colin的那只金鱼喂了一点。小鱼摆了摆尾巴，转身游走，不理他了。Arthur撇了撇嘴，把水倒回到了壶里，在他准备塞入盖子的时候，他突然产生了一种想要尝一口的冲动。

如同落叶归根，Arthur把嘴唇覆到壶口。那些弧度和纹路丝丝吻合，他的唇曾来过这里，他曾从这个壶里喝过水。一些本来不属于他的记忆碎片突然扎进脑袋。

他在喝水，用这个水壶喝水，壶口还替他保留着一个人的温度。他用唇含住那点皮革上的余温，甩高眼神偷瞄那个人，那个人正背对着他，并没有发现…  
当冰凉的水顺流而下撞到Arthur的嘴唇时，他才突然惊醒，把壶摆回了抽屉。

那是四天以前。

他有的时候会回想那些已经记不起的梦境和碰到壶口时的奇怪感觉。如同一个刻舟求剑的旅者一般，此刻残留脑海中的也就是刻进去的那几个关键词：“Stay with me”“Royal prat”“go polish my armor.”

那些词在他脑海中接连劈过去，他想抓住游丝般的线索，却被电击得身形具灭。一次次试探，一次次抱着头倒到地上。

他的头一定在爆炸中被撞坏了，Arthur反复对自己说。他的手不自觉的抖了一下，橙汁洒到了他的裤子上。

噢，棒透了。Arthur突然清醒过来，我居然像Colin那个女孩一样开始多愁善感神神叨叨了。棒透了，他现在几乎能听到Colin的声音了：“殿下，您连控制基本生理排泄的能力也丧失了？”

Arthur跳起来直奔卧室。

搜索Colin的衣柜比他第一天搜冰箱还要让人绝望。相同的颜色，款式和型号。Colin真该多给他买几套衣服的，Arthur在冒着撕裂的危险扭进一条长裤的时候想，宽松款的剪裁绷在他的大腿上，而且他不得不跟个姑娘似的提一下那两条长裤腿才能低头看见自己的鸭蹼。最后他放弃了，干脆取了条短裤，并跑到厨房把暖气提了两档。他想了一下Colin收到账单的表情，满意的笑了一会儿，然后回到卧室试图为那条大裤衩找到一条合适的皮带。他自己的那条已经在爆炸中阵亡了，棕色的皮革翻出了焦黑的边。Colin还应该给他买一条皮带的。

Arthur为自己居然对这样一个相识两周的人如此不见外而感到惊讶，可他却觉得…理所应当，一切都是这么自然。

 

结果Colin的三条皮带没有一条适合Arthur。金发少年有些懊恼地踹了柜子一脚。

啪嗒。

衣柜后方平时的木板突然被震松了，一块藏在木质纹路里的隔板迟疑了一下，然后掉下来。

Arthur慢慢起身。

那里面是一个鼓鼓囊囊的红色包裹。

那是一种他从来没见过的红色。一种让他的心都开始莫名流血的红色，他一下子又跌回了发现水壶的那个夜晚，源源不断的记忆冲过来撞击着他的门，可是他却打不开。他不知道该怎样让那些可贵的银白色液体进来。

他突然颤抖起来，一时间不知道是该把包裹拿出来还是把隔板塞回去。

最终他还是伸出了手。

红色的布在床上铺成了一件斗篷，底部已经被磨得有些开线了。

红色斗篷包裹着两样东西：一条皱巴巴的红色口水兜，还有一条他心心念念的皮带。那是条非常有趣的皮带，利用奥利爷爷教他的观察法，他可以从中看出一个故事。

这条皮带比一般的要多上几个孔。那些空的前七个拥有一样大小的口径，应该是标配。其中第七个洞因为使用过多而印上了不能抹平的皱纹，像一个爱笑的少年在十六七岁时就在脸上刻进了之后的岁月会开拓处的松弛皮肤堆成的纹路。后面的三个则大小不一，边缘不齐，而且一个比一个新。这条皮带的初始状态和主人身形完全契合，再加上昂贵的用料，应该是专门订制，而之后…这个人应该是结婚了，Arthur好笑地暗想，而这个人爱人自己动手为发福的幸福家伙多打了孔。

Arthur站起身，把皮带在自己腰上比了一下，他的腰正好贴合着那第七个洞。

 

Colin在沃尔玛买了牛奶，面包，还有Bradley非常偏爱的沃森牌牛肉火腿。结账出门的时候，他看到几个无精打采的员工在门口立上牌子，开始兜售特价腌蛋。在这种战乱的年代，许多人对这种保质期格外长的食物趋之若鹜，他看到其中一个穿红色工作服的员工还没拧开那个替他招揽顾客的喇叭，几个提着布兜的大妈就已经在牌子前面双眼放光地严阵以待了。 

那又不是金蛋，Merlin讽刺地想。

他已经很久不吃腌蛋了。准确地说，是1531年。黑青的纹路扭曲着蔓延在白嫩的蛋皮上，像是要把它们勒死，那些血液从皮肤中沁出，凝固成…

所以他已经很久不买了。但今天，却有一个莫名的声音在轻轻骚动着他的耳朵，如同塞壬的歌声般诱惑他向前走。那根始终羁绊着他的须绳摆布着他，拉住他慢慢走过去…等Merlin再次反应过来时，他已经站到了那列矮胖的喋喋不休的老女人间。他觉得有些尴尬，像一只哑巴长颈鹿站到了刚下完蛋的土鸡窝里。  
他买了两盒。

在那之后他没有继续逗留，而是加快脚步回家。阳光很好，暖暖地握着他有些僵了的手。

Merlin大概自己都没意识到，他正像一个得到了什么凤毛麟角的孩子一样等不及要去把这袋黑乎乎的蛋送去给那个家伙献宝。

 

Merlin不知道自己为什么会称这种左右脚轮番向前的行为称作“回家。”他之所以称这为一个“家，”并不是因为传统观念上他推开门就能感到香喷喷的烤鸡和奶酪布丁的热气扑面，一个女人跑过来踮起脚尖亲吻他——不，他想象不出那种画面，也许这更应该被称为一个单身汉的窝。他这个可怜的家伙某日大发慈悲一不小心从外面牵回了一只流浪狗，于是当他推门进屋时就能看到电视画面投出的光在他脸上左摸右摸，一群人在那个小方框里跳上跳下，乱糟糟地嚷嚷。他的书柜双门大敞，只剩一半红色液体的瓶子在堆满果皮、书、毛巾、盘子和袜子的小圆茶几上与另一个半身凌空的空瓶垂直成标准的90度角。地毯在立式空调刮出的猛烈暖流的袭击下飞起一角抵挡，他熨烫平整的小棉被在沙发上恐惧地皱缩成一个球，几个抱枕堆在门口，像是他这个不速之客一开门，反倒吓坏了这几位正要从这个可怕的空间集体大逃亡的可怜人。

也许这不叫窝，Merlin有些绝望地想，但埋藏在他体内某处的火花却噼里啪啦地开始乱蹦，难以抑制的欣喜让人愤怒地滋滋往上窜。

也许这叫圈。

但无论如何，这个地方——伦敦卡洛街311C，它在他眼中已经不再只是一座房子了。

 

“我不知道你这么喜欢吃腌蛋，”Colin看着Bradley用叉子从罐子里叉出了第四个送到嘴边咬了一大口。青黑色的汁淌到了那个傻瓜的下巴上。

Colin抽出一张纸巾，伸手给他擦掉。

“我以前也不知道，”Bradley诚实地交代，“如果你以后多买这个，我会正式开始考虑把电视控制权交给你，当然，只是一会儿。”

“你是说…我、的、电、视？”Colin笑里藏刀地看着这个不知天高地厚身在谁家屋檐下的毛头小子。

“我陪它的时间比你长，”Bradley艰难地吞下一口蛋，开始大嚼特嚼，胡搅蛮缠。

Colin哼了一声，他是个活了一千五百年的老人家，不屑于和这个寿命只有他百分之一的小子计较，“吃完饭你去刷碗。”

“我是个病人！”Bradley大叫，瞪住他。

“或者收拾客厅，”Colin不为所动地瞪回去，“你把家里搅得天翻地覆的时候我可没看出来你是个病人。”

“你这样没有同情心，那个谁会惩罚你的，”Bradley想了一会儿，然后得意洋洋地报出了魔法世界每个人在发出感叹时都会提到的鼎鼎大名的人物：“Merlin。”  
他不明白为什么Colin突然在他面前笑得像个傻瓜。

 

Colin心情变好的一大副产品就是他不再逼着Bradley做任何事了。Bradley听着他的救命恩人在厨房里叮叮当当像个男仆一样收拾起来，良心大发地跑过去给两人弄点爆米花。他们一会儿看电视的时候就可以吃这个。

 

这已经成了他们两个人晚间的固定项目：一起窝在沙发里看电视。Colin很喜欢看电影，所以当初才会把那台77英寸的彩电搬进了这个简陋无比的房子里。他有很多影碟，按照年份顺序整齐地码放在柜子里。他说他喜欢看许多形态各异的人生和形形色色的人性。他甚至曾向Bradley吹嘘他看过所有的电影。

Bradley当时从地上随便拽过来一个空披萨盒子，利用自己高超的数学天分让Colin那个傻子明白他是不可能在十六岁的年纪就看完世界上所有电影的。Colin在他的演算之中沉默下去，坐到沙发另一端离他最远的位置安安静静雕塑般静止了整个晚上。

战时影碟十分难搞，但Colin每天都会在回来的路上去一家叫埃尔多的碟片店老板那里问一句。老板Will是个二十四岁的年轻人，有着深色的头发和真诚的棕眼睛。这个最接近Colin“朋友”概念的人大多数时候都会让人失望地耸耸肩膀，但有的时候也会一下子带给Colin一打惊喜。

在没有电影可看的日子里，Bradley和Colin通常会选择一起看电视节目。

这倒是又引爆了一连串的战争。新闻是决不能一起看的，因为Bradley和Colin无法在这个问题上达成共识。

“魔法早就该公开了。恐惧魔法和恐同没什么两样，恐惧中掺杂着嫉妒，最终导致了仇恨，仇恨引爆了攻击。”

而Bradley坚持魔法是一场灾难。他闭口不提是什么让他这么坚定不移，只是以一种之前从未有过的语气告诉Colin：“等我好了，我还是会上战场的，也许有一天你会后悔你救了我，也许你当初就应该把我留在那里，让我——”

他下一个词出口之前，Colin已经跳起来奔出了房间，大门在他身后砰一声撞上——一切发生在几秒之间。

当Colin背靠着门滑坐到地上之后，他发现自己在颤抖，因为愤怒，每一点愤怒的根须都指向后怕。如果他没能发现那个口不择言的混蛋，如果他只是转身离开现场，如果他没有回头，如果…Colin闭上眼睛，死死咬住自己的嘴唇。

该死的。那个混蛋的三言两语居然就能轻而易举地让他失控。

 

Colin 四天都没有理Bradley。

他们在周一晚上看了BBC神探夏洛克的第四季，周二看了一档叫《跟着Tomas吃遍天下》的美食节目。Bradley试图调侃Colin。

“我现在只能看这种节目来满足我的胃了。”

Colin哼了一声。

周三和周四的时候事情缓和了一些，他们一起看英国寿命最长的肥皂剧之一的《东区人》。当Bradley和Colin一人占据着沙发一边，Bradley第一次感谢梅林勤俭节约的Colin买了一个很小的沙发。他们谁也不理谁，缩在这个动荡年代安定的小屋里看着荧幕里和平年代的生活。

周五的时候下了2033年冬季的第一场雪。而在Colin的小屋内，冰雪消融。

“你知道，”Bradley在他们因为争吵而冷战的第四天晚上开口告诉Colin，“我母亲就是在混战中去世的，在我出生的那天。”

他知道他不该说这个的，特别是当举世皆知Arthur王子的母亲在剩下他半个小时后撒手人寰，他本来不应该让外人——特别是一个巫师对他的真实身份有丝毫察觉。但当Bradley坐在黑暗的客厅里，《东区人》里那个有着同他母亲一样一头金发的凯丽转过身冲着镜头外的他微笑时，他忍不住要说出来。

Colin沉默了一会儿，然后慢慢从沙发另一头站起身。

Bradley以为他要离开，但Colin却朝他走了两步，在他身边坐下，伸出手揽过了他。Bradley愣了一下，然后任由自己靠过去，像个姑娘一样。当镜头由那个酷似他母亲的金发女郎切换到了一个啤酒肚抢占了三分之一镜头的中年大叔时，Bradley隐约觉得有一片羽毛落到了他的头发上。

 

星期六的时候，Colin通常会带回来比平时更多的零食来解馋，而Bradley会在几个卡通台之间来回调换。《啄木鸟伍迪》、《史努比》和《辛普森一家》让他产生了严重的选择恐惧，但当时钟一指到九，他就会毫不犹豫地跳到《猫和老鼠》。但无论是哪个台，他都会把声音调成背景音大小，一边和Colin分享一个超大桶的浇了枫糖浆的爆米花，一边有一句每一句地闲聊。

“巫师的脑子是不是都有问题？”Bradley有一次问Colin,“他们每次感慨的时候都会说‘梅林的胡子啊！’‘梅林最肥的三角短裤啊’之类，可实际上他们谁也没见过梅林不是吗，从没有人说过‘上帝的长发啊’或者是‘上帝的袍子啊！’如果真的把梅林画出来，这没准是个胡子老长，满脸皱纹，穿三角短裤的古怪家伙——你笑什么？！”Bradley瞪着笑得喘不上气的Colin，抱起双臂。

Colin觉得自己已经几辈子没这么笑过了，当他终于找回了自己的呼吸以后，跪在沙发上，居高临下满心欢喜地伸手揉乱了Bradley的头发。这并不困难，因为自从他们从争吵中和好以后，看电视的姿势就从占据沙发两头形成的倒梯形变成了把对方当靠背的A形。

被摸坏了发型的狮子王子自然是展开了打击报复。Bradley做了他一直想做的那件事：揪Colin的大耳朵。玩闹之后，两个人卷着毯子从沙发上滚了下来。  
Colin身下Bradley的手臂先着地，而手臂的主人则是把那个瘦弱的老巫师压在了身下。

他们的呼吸缠绵激吻着，直到汤姆猫开始用一把椅子使劲抽满地乱窜的杰瑞鼠，Bradley才慢慢支撑起身体，和Colin一起喘息着坐起来。

Colin坐在地毯上，靠在沙发上，觉得很久以来第一次，自己无法摆脱的孤独和高筑的壁垒就像屏幕上汤姆猫的椅子一样——七零八落。

 

Colin只有周日才不会出门。

周日上午十一点前Bradley通常都不会醒来，而当他睁开眼睛时，Colin已经从超市采购了大量新鲜食物回来，并且给家里所有的花草都喂饱了肥料，给那两只鱼——老巫师和小王子换了水。

Colin曾经常抱怨Bradley的到来让家里变得充实、利索。只可惜这两者之间却不是直接的因果关系。

事情的开端往往是Bradley在嚷嚷某个地方有多么不合理，而去补救采购、运送到家并且布置打扫却往往是Colin。有恃无恐，为所欲为的Bradley从没想过会和任何一个人产生这样一种关系，就好像有一个人在宇宙兆亿颗星星中选择了他，成为了他的卫星，而自己就是那个人运转的中心点，即使黑洞将他们吞没，或者其他行星的撞击带来毁灭，那个人也会忠心耿耿，不离不弃。而对于Colin来说，如果把两个月前的他领导现在的他所处的这间屋子里，两个月前的那个他一定会斩钉截铁坚定不移地认为他在某处拐错了弯。这里生机勃勃，而他的屋子里曾经只有无穷无尽的灰色和静默。

周日晚上他们会从Colin收集的影碟中挑出一部经典来看。

Bradley发现Colin收集了许许多多的泪水和悲剧，剧情常常伴随着分离，死亡和遗憾。

《泰坦尼克号》。

《剪刀手爱德华》。

《断背山》。

《英国病人》。

《诸神的黄昏》。

Bradley不明白，Colin明明只有十六岁。可他——大多数时候没有一双十六岁少年应该有的眼睛。而Bradley见过太多成长于战争中的人，他隐约觉得并不仅仅是因为战争的问题，一切就像隐藏在现代公寓小抽屉里的那个古老的水壶，Colin的背后一定有故事。他没有家人，没有朋友，没有爱人。一个人捧着回忆生活，日日夜夜只有黄昏将将粘贴起破碎的片段。

Colin觉得他对电影的爱是不纯粹的，他不单单在欣赏艺术之美。他在逃避，在没完没了地躲进别人的生活里。像赶场一样，一部接着一部，盼着Will新进的影片如同一个濒死的瘾君子渴求着一片大麻烟叶，只不过他知道，他是不会死的。

Colin并没有骗Bradley，他的确是一个混血，只不过是精灵与人类的混血。中古魔法生灵赐予他的永恒生命既是命运慷慨献上的厚礼，同时又是一种无期的诅咒。

有时，当Bradley不在他眼前时，Colin理性的神经就会召回那些往事堆到他鼻子下面逼他看：关于他是怎样一次又一次与他人结交，看着那些人老去，抵达那个不可避免的终点，最后只剩他一人独活。孤独让他无比恐惧，因为老天给予他一切似乎都是为了让他在失去的时候痛彻心扉。以至于有时他真的认真想过扔下一切，离开这个生命力旺盛的Bradley和他们这个拥挤温馨的小家，走得远远的。但当他在Bradley身边时，Colin却又真真切切地感受到久违的快乐 重回身边。他喜欢有人在隔壁笨手笨脚，摔得东西乒乓作响，喜欢有人和他一起争夺电视遥控器，喜欢有人把他的速食爆米花扔进微波炉里听它“嘭”一声炸开，他喜欢并且深深地希望以上所有这些“有人”就是Bradley。他意识到，如果那个“有人”不是Bradley，那么一切也许就没有那么有趣了。他喜欢Bradley的呼噜声，甚至喜欢他把自己使唤过来呼和过去。

Colin想，如果他正生活在一篇童话里，故事的名字一定会是《老巫师与小王子》。

想到这里，Colin笑起来。


	4. 圣诞节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运防和谐。 
> 
> 全文走：  
>  http://shangnysun.lofter.com/post/1e0d54b8_afb1498

第四章圣诞节

圣诞节前的一天，Bradley在早上六点醒来。窗帘紧闭，他爬起来看看床头的表，倒回床上，却怎么也睡不着了。他闭着眼睛，隔壁客厅里隐约传来木头收音机里电磁波的杂音和男女主持人慷慨激昂的声调。

嗡嗡嗡。他只能分辨出少量字眼：待会儿，Anthony国王，Cendred部长，1914，圣诞。

Bradley试着把这几个关键字在脑海里搜索了一下，在几秒钟之后得到了搜索结果：Bradley的大脑不是谷歌。于是他爬了起来，抓过套头毛衣来到客厅。

Colin正跪坐在窗边的一把椅子上，高领毛衣翻起来，包住的下巴搭上椅背。他目不转睛地凝视着窗玻璃上一夜之间开满的蓝色冰花。那种蓝色非常纯粹，像是精灵从地球极北的冰川深处取来芯子，吹出花蕊，叶脉和根须，在玻璃上贴出一片冰雪的原野。林立的楼群，移动的人影和没完没了的纷争喧嚣尽数被遮盖在这环环相握的水分子之下。人类可以发射火箭到银河系边缘漫游，可以研制鱼雷下潜到海床深处，却没有一位工匠能有大自然的鬼斧神工，可以用月亮升起的短暂瞬间用冷暖气流在千万家的玻璃上织出这样的图案，浅浅淡淡花样简单，静然附着而生机勃勃，毫不冗余又无与伦比。

Bradley走到窗边坐下，和Colin一起看着这幅画，直到太阳升高，冰花融化成了一片水汽蒙在玻璃上，漫反射出旭日柔和的金橙色光芒，他才感到余光中的Colin动了动，转身去把木头收音机的音量调高。Bradley听到他父亲的声音连同魔法部部长的声音一起从里面飘出来。

“…最后，我们希望这次短暂的圣诞休战将会带给您，还有您的家人朋友一段美好的假期时光。无论您是否有魔法，圣诞快乐。”

Colin说第一次世界大战期间最伟大的事不是凡尔登绞肉机，也不是十月革命，而是1914年末，一个战场上的德国兵点燃了壕沟边上的第一根蜡烛，并向敌人喊出“英国人圣诞快乐！”的一刻。

 

Anthony国王和Cendred部长临时关闭了以巴尔黑德——贝尔希尔为首的诸多边防检查线，允许双方人员自由过境。巫师不用担心因自己与生俱来的天分而受到惩罚，纷纷走上伦敦城的街头，去看一看开战之前的英国首都，而更多的麻瓜则来到了原本被巫师控制的苏格兰高地，去听一听家乡的风笛，准备握着几个空空的威士忌酒瓶过完圣诞假期。士兵放下了武器，不再向初见的陌生人开枪，只因为对方手里握着一根魔杖，而傲罗指挥部部长从地堡里爬出，皇家空军总指挥埃罗尔上将走下飞机与他握手言和，一起拉响一个圣诞爆竹。

媒体的镜头从烟火转向了焰火，还有混迹人群穿着斗篷或羽绒服的孩子，大小报纸纷纷把“羽绒服与斗篷外交”（“斗篷与羽绒服外交”）作为社论头版的加黑标题。大多数官媒信誓旦旦地称Anthony国王这次终于肯低头示好是为了人民福祉，只有一份销量很低的伦敦地区小报猜测这是国王一位“关系特别好”的朋友受困于魔法社区的某个不知名的角落，但终归没有近一步依据，这种说法也就不了了之。

“我要出门，”Bradley告诉Colin。“现在是圣诞节，而且——”

“好，”Colin说。这个双音节单词把Bradley事先罗列好的一大堆理由和说辞呛在了喉咙里。他本来以为要做一番斗争，比如告诉Colin现在是圣诞，比如他的伤已经好了，比如他已经在屋子里闷了将近三个月了，比如Colin那套荒谬的“咱们在巫师麻瓜混血混杂的格拉斯哥，上街对你来说太危险”理论是多么不适用于圣诞休战，可Colin说好。

Bradley花了几秒钟哀悼了一下他没能登场的说辞，然后对Colin露出了一个很大、很大的笑容。

可他高兴得有点早了——那个老巫师试图给他一个人裹上三个人的衣服。

Colin把他里三层外三层地包了起来，像个中国粽子。他甚至给Bradley穿了两双袜子，似乎Bradley是娇贵的玫瑰，昨天刚被拔掉了所有的刺，还受了伤。  
在“帮”他“更衣”的过程中，Colin不顾他的反对，板着脸以一种不容他拒绝的神情警告他。当Colin最终完成了他的杰作时，Bradley看着镜中的自己，暗暗怀疑Colin居心叵测：镜中的他看上去像一个臃肿的中年男人，在厚皮帽子和羊毛围巾的重重封锁下，没有姑娘能看见他灿烂的金发和笑容了。

 

他们的第一站是Colin星期日上午的常规站点：Tesco超市。

“难以置信，”Bradley大呼小叫着把一个很长的包裹扔进了购物车里，“你居然连圣诞树都没有预定，”他叉着腰瞪着购物车里的拆装型圣诞树，“我们一般会弄棵真的，但我想咱们没时间去远处了，而且这个时候好的树应该都已经被挑光了或者预定了…”

接下来的一个小时里，Bradley又拿了许多东西来装扮屋子，更不用说一大堆圣诞食品存货。Colin看着那辆空荡荡的购物车被一点点填满堆高，心里也感觉充实了起来。他已经很多年没有过圣诞节了。耶稣诞辰日对于他来说和情人节、新年、复活节等等众多节日一样无关紧要。这些日子是为宗教，为一些处于特殊“羁绊”中的人规定的，逐渐发展演变为一个亲人朋友团聚起来交换礼物的日子。而他没有宗教，他的另一半命运已经离开，他没有亲朋，也没有好友。他没有和那个人过过圣诞节。这个日子对他毫无意义。即使他们一起过过这个节日，那么12月24号晚上也只会成为他那串长长的忌日周年中的另一个禁区。但当他站在这里，这个到处挂着冬青花环、圣诞彩带、人造雪花和亮晶晶的装饰球的超市里，听着背景音乐反复播放着We Wish You a Merry Christmas，看着Bradley兴致勃勃的像一只飞出笼子的大傻鸟一样把想要的东西堆进第二辆车，丝毫不记得待会儿他们要刷的是Colin的卡时，Colin突然觉得，非常幸福。  
也许他还是有机会抛下所有那些绝望灰暗的过去的，他慢慢想，他还是有可能重新得到一些快乐的。久违的希望在Merlin Emrys心里死灰复燃，而他决心要无限靠近这团火，哪怕只有一个冬天。

 

他们之中有一个奸细。

Leon知道他们之中有一个奸细，只有这样才能解释为什么有人能够在格林威治宫主厅的钟里安置那个炸弹。可他不知道究竟是谁。在王子生日前三天，皇室出于安全考虑把格林威治宫方圆两千米内的摄像头拍下的画面都传输到了宫殿内的中央控制室。这个主意由他手下一名叫Elyan的警卫提出，在当时是个绝妙的计划，可当格林威治宫被炸成了废墟，这个计划也变成了一个致命伤。他们现在没有完整的监控，只能从现场工作人员口中盘问出些可疑的细枝末节。Leon先从王子生日前一周进出格林威治宫的人开始进行了两轮调查，他坚持一定可以查出什么，可现在却一无所获。

今天他们将开始排查爆炸当天的工作人员。Leon非常担心，如果再没有任何线索，皇室内隐藏的毒瘤或许会再次发作。

 

杰米被电话铃声吵起来时，已经是上午十点钟了。他天旋地转地从床上爬了起来，伸手摸床头柜上的手机时不小心打掉了他昨晚吞掉了一半的阿司匹林。  
来电显示是Elyan。

杰米知道今天轮到他们接受盘查，可他隐约记得自己已经请过病假了。

而Elyan显然也是这么记得的。

“抱歉了，”杰米听到Elyan这么说，他几乎能看到那个矮小健壮的黑人上司无奈耸肩的样子，“但上头要求至少要打个电话。”

“我不记得什么可疑的人，”杰米调整了一下姿势，有气无力地说，“你知道我在二次爆炸中昏过去了…”

“我明白，但也许你可以再回忆一下？”

“什么？”杰米用肩膀夹住听筒，弯下身去捡地上的感冒药。

“有没有让你觉得不寻常——”

“或者印象深刻的人，是啊我知道，”杰米嘟哝道。他迷迷糊糊地沉默了一会儿，希望Elyan能够放过他，但他同样清楚这位黑黑的上司虽然能够私下里在酒吧和他们喝得烂醉如泥，却在公事上分明得很，恪尽职守是Elyan的座右铭。杰米知道自己必须得给他点什么。如果他没有生病，他是会非常乐意为英格兰服务的。

“那个演员，奥兰多·布鲁姆，他迟到了两分钟，我们已经关门了，但是他的人解释说他们在路上遭遇了一群疯狂的粉丝围堵。我们请示了汤米，然后允许他进来了。”

“国防部长的请帖掉了一个角，他说是因为放到公文包里的缘故，我们给邀请函特别做了一份扫描鉴定。”

Elyan那边一片安静，杰米想他一定是在把这些细枝末节记到笔记本上。

“Morgana公主早到了六个小时。”

说完这话，杰米等待了一会儿，他头痛欲裂，只想尽早钻回被窝里蒙头大睡到后天，但Elyan似乎仍然希望他再说点什么。

“我真的只想起来这么多了，”杰米坦白，“二次爆炸让我住了三个星期医院…”

一片静默等待着他再次开口。

“好吧，”杰米投降般地继续说，“卡森——那个棒球手，他的加长轿车非常拉风，埃尔多侯爵的颧骨很漂亮——”

话筒中传来叹气的声音。

“好好休息，”杰米听到Elyan这么说。随着话筒内轻不可闻的一声响，杰米知道他可以倒回床上了。

 

Bradley想随便走走。于是他们把大大小小的购物纸袋塞进了地下停车场Colin那辆黑色Mini里，步行来到了地面上。

王子广场购物中心（Princes Square Shopping Centre）虽然处在格拉斯哥的心脏地带，但比起圣伊诺克和布坎南画廊购物中心规模还是小上许多。但自十六年前战争爆发以后，临近中央站和市议会大厦的得天独厚的地理优势却为市民提供了其他购物中心所无法提供的巡警人数和安全保障。相关财团为了锦上添花，更是在几年前就对广场进行了数翻整改，楼层拔高扩建，最高处甚至可以和西北角那座著名灯塔比肩。如今圣诞将近，双方休战，警察们穿着黄绿色的警服，警棍挂在后腰上，靠在路边摊上无忧无虑地大嚼着热狗。

四周林立的高楼拥戴者鲜亮的圣诞红缎授勋的蝴蝶结（Ribbon），骄傲地挺立，一串串银头小灯在低矮的冬日灌木上向路人眨着眼。大人们穿得暖暖和和，手里大包小包地提着神秘的礼物。一群孩子哈哈大笑着竞先和购物中心门前宣传促销的大型麋鹿合影，快门闪过后又嘻嘻哈哈地散开，去骚扰穿成圣诞老人的工作人员，去扒着明亮的橱窗，对牲口棚里的耶稣宝宝指指点点，去翻找购物袋里刚买的圣诞帽胡乱地扣在头顶，把冬青绿的围巾甩过肩头，伸手把一便士放到街头流浪汉的手心。

“这附近有一间很不错的咖啡馆，”Colin告诉Bradley，这也是他带那个傻蛋来这儿最主要的原因之一。这家店是他两个星期前无意中发现的，他记得Bradley说过他有一个朋友是个为咖啡疯狂的意大利混血。

“在这边。”

他们来到购物中心西南角，拐上一条叫阿伯里的小街。前面有人不知在兜售什么，许多人簇拥成一团，挡住了车道。Bradley于是很自然地牵过了Colin的手，从人群中给他挤出一条路。他能感觉到Colin的手僵硬了一下，然后微微用力回扣住他的，隔着四指棉绒手套和Bradley自己的皮手套，他觉得手里全是汗。  
直到他们挤过了熙攘的人群，Bradley也没松开Colin的手。他们手牵手，慢慢压过格拉斯哥铺满阳光的街头。

 

前世今生咖啡馆圣诞期间暂停营业。

Colin瞪着那个牌子，不死心地伸手擦了擦玻璃门上的雾气，抱着侥幸心理希望自己看错了…但是他没有。

“好吧，”Bradley认输的说，“咱们可以改去其他地方转转。来吧。”他拽着Colin往回走，“毕竟这可是格拉斯哥。”

 

乔治广场建于1783年，因当时的统治者乔治三世而得名。这位国王曾击败拿破仑一世，也曾丢掉过美洲大陆。奥利给他上过的那些课在Bradley脑子里胡乱撞着，最后只剩下了一句…

“我自己是为一个伟大国家的快乐与苦难而生…因此我常常要违背感情做事。”

“什么？”Colin迷惑地看着Bradley。

“这是乔治三世曾说过的一句话，”Bradley解释，“可我不记得他是在什么情况下说的这句话了。”

广场东面的市议会大厦在节日期间冷清了下来，一群周身上下全部涂成青铜色的街头艺术家在广场上洒落的诸多名人雕像间摆着造型，广场中央竖起了一棵巨型圣诞树，一群麻瓜在树下用管乐演奏着《铃儿响叮当》。广场南面瓦特铜像下一个巫师正在施魔法：那根细细的木棍子尖端喷出温暖的红色火花，穿着斗篷的几个小巫师在一旁蹦蹦跳跳伸手去抓。

Bradley和Colin握着手在边上看着这一幕，连Bradley也不得不承认魔法偶尔也有着美丽的一面。

“瞧啊妈妈！”远处一个四岁左右的麻瓜男孩突然兴致勃勃地叫了起来，他挣脱开母亲的手，在家长有所行动之前飞奔向正在变红色小火花的巫师。

他只是觉得那些火花非常漂亮，他还不知道那背后的魔法意味着什么，他不知道休战，也不知道战事，如果他知道了，也一定不会明白为什么这些漂亮的红色火花会点燃一场长达十六年的全球性灾难。他的母亲追过来，正犹豫要不要把孩子拉走，她向四周张望了一下，似乎生怕哪个麻瓜邻居看到她的孩子跑向了一个巫师…然后她的眼神撞上了巫师的。

巫师显然也没有想到他的小戏法会吸引来一个穿羽绒服的麻瓜孩子，他愣了一会儿，魔杖在他手中晃了一晃，吐出最后一株火花。

孩子们不笑了，拉着巫师的斗篷要他变出更多的火花。更多的孩子围过来，有男孩也有女孩，有白嫩嫩的孩子也有黑黝黝的宝宝，他们穿着羽绒服和斗篷，一齐请求这位可爱的先生变出更多漂亮的东西。他们之间还没有人为规定的歧视，没有人为挑起的分歧，他们不知道在久远的过去一方曾将另一方奴役，或是不远的将来将要用枪和杖指着无怨无仇的彼此念出死咒或扣下扳机。

男孩的妈妈向后退一点，选择了对巫师微笑。

“先生，您再变一些刚才那种漂亮的火花吧。”

“先生，祝您圣诞快乐。”

“先生，求您了。”

“先生…”

巫师先生调整了一下手里的魔杖，告诉孩子们他要变一种新的戏法，一种比红色的火花更漂亮、更持久的东西。

魔杖尖端飞出蓝色的星星，源源不断。孩子们欢呼起来。巨型圣诞树下那群麻瓜乐队不知什么时候往边上挪了几步，再几步，最终跨过了那条边界线，走入了这幅图景，开始演奏巫师和麻瓜都耳熟能详的圣诞歌曲。麻瓜和巫师的孩子拉起手，自发在广场上组成了一支唱诗班。夜色降临，更多的人开始被广场中央的灯光吸引，加入进来。

然后Bradley也开始哼起那首熟悉的曲调。

We wish you a merry Christmas 

We wish you a merry Christmas 

We wish you a merry Christmas 

And a happy new year 

Bradley转头看着Colin,用眼神邀请他赶紧跟着他一起哼，跟现在包围了他们的那些陌生人——穿斗篷和羽绒服的陌生人，一起哼。

Good tidings we bring

To you and your kin 

Bradley戴着一顶尖尖的毛绒帽，耳边垂着一高一矮两个小绒球，脸颊和鼻头被寒风拍得红扑扑，笑着捏了捏他的手。

Colin就是在那个时候觉得自己真的错了。错得离谱至极。这和那些沙发上的后悔哭泣都不同，这是一种发自内心的忏悔——他从不该为了私心公开魔法。

Colin此时此刻只想要和平，他想要保留身边这个冒着热腾腾傻气的家伙脸上的笑容。为了魔法而引起天下大乱不过是一个冠冕堂皇的借口，没有巫师会想要以和平作为魔法公开的代价，人们流下的每一滴泪和血都是因为他——因为他Merlin的私心，因为他想要营造预言中Arthur回归的环境。他想要Arthur回来，如此自私自利地想要Arthur回来。可Arthur不会希望以这种代价来换取自己的重生，Merlin绝望地意识到，这么多年来，他仿佛第一次清醒过来，Arthur不会，他的Arthur不会。

上帝啊，我究竟做了什么。

他看到Bradley已经不再唱歌了，那个傻蛋有点担心地扶住他的双肩，微微欠下身把自己的视线降到和Colin平齐的高度。Colin透过泪水迷蒙的眼睛看到了那双蓝眼睛里的关切，看到Bradley张嘴急切地向他喊着什么。

索性他还有机会弥补。

一切还不算太晚。

Colin对Bradley露出一个笑容。他拉着那个担心的家伙来到人群的最前方，踏上放置着巨型圣诞树的台阶。平日里只有一群鸽子游荡的广场上已经聚集了不下百人。巫师先生变的蓝色小星星洒落到了前排一些人的肩头，后面的人什么也看不见。

就像Colin猜的那样。

他甩给Bradley一个眼神：瞧瞧我能做什么。

Colin眼里金光闪烁。他把两人牵着的手高高举起指向巨型圣诞树。那棵树开始发光、升温，上面的圣诞老人、麋鹿和小雪人活动一下冻僵的手指和脑袋，开始动起来。它们跳下圣诞树，在人们的惊呼声中向人群俯冲下去，献上糖果，小贺卡和温暖的假雪花。那棵圣诞树则挥舞着彩带随着乐队的音符律动起来，身上的铃铛丁零丁零响。名人塑像跳下底座，瓦特开始发出当啷当啷的笑声，环绕乔治广场的19世纪建筑群像被点燃了导火索般自西向东一一亮起来，最后是东面那座市议会大厦，错落的灯光形成了“MERRY X-MAS”的样子。

Colin满意地做完这一切，转头看向Bradley，发现他正不错眼珠地凝视自己。Bradley慢慢张嘴，唇瓣开启如绽放的玫瑰，他轻轻说了句什么，可Colin在熙攘的人群中没有听见，只看到他的口型，可他大脑一时空白，他猜不出来。

“什么？”

Bradley眨了一下眼，不自然地咳嗽了一声，“我说你的睫毛上有片雪花。”

他一边说着，用戴着皮手套的右手伸上前，想用拇指帮Colin拂去那片雪花。Colin下意识地闭上眼，睫毛垂下的一瞬，那滴消融的冰晶扑哧落了下去。  
Bradley的手包上了Colin的脸。

 

杰米第二次从睡梦中被吵醒时以为又是Elyan那个家伙。他摸过手机喂了两声，才渐渐意识到吵醒他的声音来自门外。

当听到Elyan的声音催促他开门，杰米有那么一瞬间以为他的上司是来给他送晚餐的。他旋开门，正打算对Elyan的雪中送炭感激涕零，却看到那张熟悉的面孔背后站着另外两名黑衣的皇家安保队员。

“把衣服换上，”Elyan在他反应过来之前挂着一副公事公办的表情绕过杰米走进了他的房间，把搭在椅背上的裤子扔给了他，“Leon要见你，现在，车子已经在楼下等着了。我给你五分钟时间着装。”

杰米瞠目结舌地瞪着Elyan扔到他手里的外套，结巴起来，“为什么？”

Elyan从门口回过头，“‘埃尔多侯爵的颧骨很漂亮？’”

杰米清醒了一点，“我知道战时同性恋违法，但我发誓我只是——”

“杰米，”Elyan叫了一声，制止了结结巴巴的同伴，“英国没有一个埃尔多侯爵，从来没有。”

 

华灯初上。他们那天慢慢溜达，一直走到了萨沃伊购物中心，Bradley宣布他又饿了，于是Colin带他到商厦一层的一间中国餐馆点了一份炸虾片和预言饼干（fortune cookies ）当夜宵。他们坐在一个靠窗的双人吧台边，一边转着高脚凳一边看着一群学生从街道对面的苏格兰皇家音乐戏剧学院成帮结伙地出来找乐子。

“我都不怎么了解你，”在分享了一整盘预言饼干，并且互相朗读了里面可笑的预言之后，Bradley突然开口。

Colin笑了，“你想了解我什么呢，殿下？”

“比如，”Bradley想了想，“你最喜欢什么颜色？”

Colin忍不住翻了翻眼睛，“真是个烂俗问题。”

“嗨，这可是个经典问题，”Bradley抗议，“说真的，你最喜欢什么颜色？”

“红色，”Colin犹豫了一下，决定铤而走险，“不是大红色，是那种卡美洛特红。”

Bradley当然知道那种颜色，为了宣传Arthur王子将给国家带来卡美洛特般和平繁荣的岁月，Anthony国王把卡美洛特红作为了王子的服装标配色，梅林才会知道Asa究竟有多少条那种颜色的领带和衬衣。

“下一个问题，我猜你没有女朋友——或者男朋友？”

“显而易见，”Colin招招手唤来侍者，又给自己和Bradley要了一壶热茶。

“…但是你并不排斥有男朋友？”Bradley神经兮兮地追问，眼睛紧盯着手里握着的杯子。

“…我不知道，”Colin回答，“也许吧。现在是战时，同性恋违法。”他扶住额头，不知道小王子接下来又会冒出什么问题。可Colin不知道，Bradley对Colin的访谈才刚刚开始。Bradley似乎对他充满了好奇，除了他问过，但是Colin避之不答的领域外，小王子似乎想知道有关他的一切。

“你必须诚实回答，”Bradley提醒他。

“好，”Colin一口答应。

“别忘了现在可是圣诞。”

Colin哭笑不得，不明白是不是圣诞和他是否要诚实回答之间有什么关系，但他还是做了保证，“我会尽量。”

“你最喜欢什么地方？”

“家。”这个问题很容易，Colin想到了法国的那座城堡，皮埃尔枫，正是他按照卡美洛特的样子重建的，虽然那些麻瓜并不知道这点。

“如果可以去任何地方，你最想去哪里？”

“家。 ”

“最好的朋友？”

“…”Colin闭紧嘴巴。

“好吧，”Bradley也不为难他，“第二好的朋友？”

“Lancelot。”

“第三好的朋友？”

“Gwaine。”

Bradley喜上眉梢，老巫师最好的朋友和他最好的朋友重名。不过他并不感到奇怪，他们的年纪应该都属于圆桌边的一代。

“生日？”

Colin犹豫了一下，“1月1日。”

Bradley问了他许多问题，事无巨细，最先的问题有些让Colin抓耳挠腮，后来话题就开始不可避免地滑向一个更深的层次。

“如果没有这场战争，你想去做什么？”

如果他没有走火入魔，疯了一般不顾一切代价要让Arthur回来，如果他没有引发战争，他现在会在做什么？Colin问自己，而他的大脑一片空白。他不是不想回答Bradley，他是真的不知道。也许仅仅是浑浑噩噩度日，每次看到朝阳都希望它一眨眼变成落日，每次醒来都祈祷尽快再次睡去，恨不能一觉睡到死去。他已经尝试过几百种生活方式，人生或许对那些生命短暂的人来说充满无数可能性，可对他来说，如果没有遇到Bradley，他大概依蜷缩持在那种枯竭、麻木的状态深处，一遍又一遍淌着无穷无尽的眼泪谴责自己当初没什么没有即使召唤吉哈拉。如果没有战争，他会在做什么？甚至不会有人来问他这种问题。  
“我不知道，”Colin抬起头迷茫地看向Bradley，“你会想去做什么？”

如果没有战争。他会出生在王宫里，Bradley想，他的母亲会还活着。他不会知道魔法的存在，不会认识Colin这么个平民，更不会在此时此刻坐在这家格拉斯哥街头的中国餐馆里，和那个傻瓜抢盘子里最后一片炸虾。然而如果去掉了头衔和那一切…

“也许我会去做一个演员，”Bradley告诉Colin，“伦敦戏剧学院或者，”他向窗外点点头，街对面那栋建筑的棱角已经被黑暗吞没了，但写着学校尊名的牌子却依然在盈亮的灯光中历历可见，“苏格兰皇家音乐戏剧学院，当个演员，”他对脑海中那幅图景笑了笑，“也许我会去披个斗篷，演亚瑟王。”

Bradley不明白为什么Colin又在笑。

“该你了，”小王子提醒那个笑得正高兴的老巫师。

“我真的不知道，”Colin睁大那双小鹿斑比一样无辜的眼睛看他，老老实实地交代。

“那就说说，你觉得那个老Merlin——公开魔法的那个家伙，他究竟是怎么想的？他这样做有什么意义，挑起战争？”

Colin注意到了Bradley声线里的变化，他的语调也突然变得有些凄凉。

“也许他并不想挑起战争。”

“哦？”Bradley挑起眉毛。

“Bradley，”Colin叹了口气，“对于魔法世界来说，情况非常复杂。你知道近几年地球被麻瓜迫害得有多严重，他们资源稀缺，需要动力来维持高速运转的社会现状。他们进入地壳更深的地方，砍伐更多的雨林，破坏了大量的栖息地，极端天气，频繁的地震和火山，更不用提变暖——威尼斯已经被淹没了。然而这一切不是巫师造成的，他们却作为地球的栖居者一样不得不被迫忍受麻瓜造成的恶果。魔法是可以分担很大一部分能源问题的，魔法公开会对全球生态恶化起到一个缓冲作用。”

“所以你是说那个老Merlin是为了拯救地球才公开魔法，他根本不想要战争？”Bradley哼了一声。

Colin低下头，声音也跟着低下去，“我没那么说。麻瓜嫉恨魔法，他们不会心平气和地拥抱凭空出现的巫师的。这是一种他们不了解的力量，恐慌会引起许多可怕的事情。公开魔法引起战争爆发的可能性很大，我相信Merlin一定想到了这一点。”

“所以那个家伙不介意毁掉世界来‘拯救世界’，”Bradley愤恨地说。

“人口过剩。战争可以解决这个问题。更何况巫师当初是被麻瓜迫害才被迫转入地下，他们和麻瓜一样拥有自由的权利。在人声鼎沸的时刻，各国都曾想过要公开魔法，只是没人敢挑头，第一个违反制订了五百多年的《国际保密法》。”

“所以你觉得Merlin是帮了大家的忙，是个英雄？！”

Colin摇摇头。

“那你们的人是怎么看他的？”

Colin迟疑了一下，“实际上有许多人觉得他是对的，”他看到Bradley的表情，“但我肯定，老Merlin有自己的私心。”

Bradley脸上的愤怒不见了，他看起来很困惑，“私心？”

“也许那个私心才是主导他行为的一切，而其他那些，我刚才说的那些都是冠冕堂皇的借口。”

“可那也太愚蠢了，”Bradley摇摇头，“没有人有胆量冒那种风险的，万一公开魔法的计划失败，一切被掩盖，他会被国际魔法法庭制裁。即使魔法公开，他引发了战争，会被全世界鄙夷，如果最后这场战争麻瓜赢了，那个老Merlin就成了和平的破坏者，全民公敌，他们处决他一百次也不为过，如果巫师赢了，也总会有反战或者在战争中失去了家庭的人找他寻仇，他的下半生都要躲躲藏藏，像只老鼠一样度过，即使他死掉了，那些什么魔法——鬼魂？鬼魂也不过让他安息。没有任何人，任何事，任何信念可以给一个人这样的能量。”

“也许他被逼急了，”Colin脸色惨白，声音已经近乎耳语，“也许他要疯了。”

“和全世界作对？”Bradley笑了一声，“那他准是蠢透了。”

在那之后Bradley看着Colin的脸色，有些后悔提到了这个话题。他开始讲一个自己小时候的蠢事来分散Colin的注意力。但Colin不为所动，只是勉强笑一笑，就又陷回了悲伤的泥潭里，眉眼低垂，苍白着脸，一副凄凉的可怜样。

“哦，看在梅林的份儿上！”当Bradley发现自己那个驴耳朵的糗事也没能打动不苟言笑的老巫师时，他忍不住爆发了，一把把Colin那颗脑袋拉到自己怀里，用力揉乱那头黑色的小发卷儿，“说‘Bradley驴耳朵的故事真是太搞笑了！’”他威胁着继续加大力道。

“Bradley！”Colin用手去抓那家伙的手臂，喘息着挣扎，“Brad！”

“哦不我忘了Colin是个老人家了，”Bradley低下头凑近他大声说，“那就换句短点的，说‘我很快乐’好了！”

“Brad!”Colin叫道，“这一点——一点都不好笑！Br——Prat！放开我！”

“说‘我很快乐’Colin，哦说吧——”

“哦该死的——好吧——我很快乐！”

Bradley松开口，得意洋洋地看到血液重新回到了那个人的脸颊，Colin挣扎得颧骨红扑扑的，抓着自己的头发，怨念的嘴巴厥得老高，控诉般瞪着始作俑者，眼睛却在笑。

“Prat，”他愤怒地又叫了一遍。

“瞧瞧是谁在说话吧，”Bradley努力不去注意那几位注意力全被他们两个吸引了过来的餐馆员工，“看在梅林口水兜的份儿上，”他故意装出一副傲慢大法官的语气，对Colin宣判：“如果没有战争，你连个梦想也没有！”

Bradley伸手揉揉Colin的头发，被他一巴掌狠狠打开。

“我送你一个好了。”

“哦——什么？”Colin一时间没有反应过来。

“你傻透了，”Bradley宣布，掰着手指开始跟Colin细数，“你笨手笨脚，不适合服务类工作，如果你是个男仆，除非哪个比你还蠢的傻蛋无可救药死心塌地地爱上了你否则一定没人会雇佣你，你做饭不好吃，不适合餐饮行业，还告诉我你看过世界上所有电影，嗯，数学太差，不能进入金融领域，”Bradley摸着下巴上不存在的胡子假装思考，“我想如果没有战争，你只能来和我一起当演员了，”他想起了自己早先说过的那两所演绎名校，“伦敦戏剧学院和苏格兰皇家音乐戏剧学院，我是个绅士，让你先挑一个。”

Colin拼命忍住笑，“哦，慷慨的殿下竟然让我先挑一个？”

“你是个老人家，”Bradley说得有理有据，“你先挑。”

“那就苏格兰皇家音乐戏剧学院好了，”Colin耸了一下肩膀，“我喜欢格拉斯哥。”

“好，”Bradley假正经地咳嗽了两声，“你入学了。”

“没有战争，咱们入学了，我在格拉斯哥，你在伦敦，”Colin比了个手势，“棒极了，然后呢？”

“然后…”Bradley转转眼睛，“咱们都去试镜BBC的一个剧集——”

“咱们得先毕业，”Colin提醒他。

“是是是，”Bradley瞪了那个咬文嚼字的老巫师一眼，“先毕业，然后去试镜一个剧集，也许应该叫《亚瑟王传奇》之类的，我演亚瑟，”他在胸前举起一把无形的宝剑，“你嘛，”Bradley换做一副挑剔的样子将Colin从头打量到脚，“就演梅林好了。”

“也许这部剧应该叫《梅林传奇》，”Colin插嘴，“关于亚瑟王的艺术作品已经够多了。”

“然后你来给我当男仆，”Bradley嘿嘿干笑了两声。

两个人在梅林的职业与地位这个问题上拌了一会儿嘴，直到一个女店员有点尴尬地挪过来，告诉仅剩的两位客人他们要打烊了。

“好的，”Colin对她露出一点抱歉的笑容，跳下高脚凳跟她前去柜台结账。Bradley趴在台子上换着不同的节奏敲着桌子，犹豫着要不要给他父亲或者姐姐捎个口信，祝他们圣诞快乐。这个计划于情于理都是应该施行的，但Bradley有一个担忧：一旦Anthony国王利用追踪能力追踪到了他，那么他就不得不离开…  
他下意识地向柜台看去，却看到那里空空如也。

“咱们走吧。”

Bradley从思绪中抽身，转过头看到Colin已经回来了。于是Bradley赶紧跳下自己的座椅，和他一起走到门口，推开玻璃门让Colin先出去。

可Colin走了一步，停了下来。

“怎么——”

“你最喜欢什么颜色？”Colin突然问他。

“什么——？”

“你还没告诉我你最喜欢的颜色。”

“哦，”Bradley迟疑了一下，抬头对上了玻璃门上Colin的眼眸。那双小鹿斑比一样的眼睛正好奇地注视着他，水汪汪的带着期待。

“蓝色？”他情不自禁地脱口而出，看着Colin的瞳孔微微缩了一下，“或者，蓝灰色？也许又有点偏绿？”

蓝灰色？又有点偏绿？

这是种什么奇怪的颜色？

Colin瞥了下嘴巴，正想向前走，目光却无意中捕捉到了玻璃门上的反射：一个一头黑色小发卷的瘦高年轻人有点惊诧地回望着他，眼眸停留在干净的玻璃上。

有点蓝。

有点灰。

有点绿。

 

“邀请函是真的，”杰米又说了一遍。面前的这位皇家安保队长，叫Leon的这个家伙，已经认真盘问了他每一个细节，可他真的不记得了，“也许您可以问问安检部门的人——”他试着提议，想打破让人压抑的沉默，他此时此刻只想一头昏死在床上。

“你瞧，杰米，”Leon在说到他的名字时向Elyan投去了确认的一撇，叫出对方名字是一种拉近距离的谈话技巧，“问题在于，除了你，其它人——包括安检部门  
的人，没人记得埃尔多侯爵。”

杰米瞪大了眼睛。

“所以我们的推测是这位埃尔多侯爵——无论他是什么人，应该是一位巫师，他需要高超的魔法才能混过检测仪并且让我们的安检人员全体选择性失忆。也许是你经历的二次爆炸让你想起了一部分本来应该被埋没的记忆。”

杰米眨眨眼。

“如果你能够重新回忆一下埃尔多这个词——”Leon引导他，“你给我们的这种拼写方式只能查到一家远在格拉斯哥的音像店，那家店用这个单词做了注册商标。但是已经被我们排除了嫌疑，它只有十几平米，没有密室，店主是一个叫Will的二十几岁的年轻人，没有前科。”

“可我记得就是这样拼的，”杰米又说了一遍，闭上眼睛回忆看到邀请函的那个画面。

Leon直起身看了Elyan一眼。

后者报以一个小小的微笑：“我已经在让人尝试所有可能的拼写方法了。”

“他的其他体貌特征，你一点也想不起来？”坐在一旁的肖像员又问了一遍。

杰米摇摇头，“我甚至不记得他的颧骨什么样，我只记得我这么…想过。”

“无论咱们在和谁打交道，这个人一定有高超的魔法，”Elyan双手插兜就近跌进了一旁的沙发椅里，“他有本事让所有人都记不清他的样子…”

“还有口音，”一旁的肖像员补充。

“还有口音，”Elyan叹息。

Leon却像是突然意识到了什么，“车，”他梦游般地蹦出这个单词，大步跨到杰米面前紧盯他的眼睛，“你记得他的车吗？”

杰米闭着眼睛，一些零碎的片段陆陆续续在他眼前模糊成一片，而Leon的话像是重新调整了焦距，画面一下子清晰起来。他看到一个人自己驾车向格林威治宫驶来，摇下车窗把邀请函递给他…他接过来…他还回去…车子慢慢发动…那是一辆黑色的Mini。

“记得，”杰米说，觉得喉口发涩，“我记得他的车。”

 

“我不想回去取车子了，”Bradley刚出门就开始嚷，他回头看看，Colin有些心不在焉地跟在他后面落了半米。

“什么？”那家伙迷糊地抬起头。

Bradley翻了翻眼睛，又说了一遍，“我说，我不想回去取车了。” 

Colin醒了过来，那张瘦巴巴的脸上露出了一个比例过大的笑容，嘴角咧到了耳朵边：“看好了，殿下。”

那双眼睛里金光一闪。

Bradley等着奇迹发生——美妙的魔法应该能让他即刻就能躺倒在Colin那张舒服的小床上——他几乎要向后仰去——可只有一只鸟咯咯叫着飞了起来，似乎在嘲笑他的愚蠢、

“我猜本来应该发生什么的对吧？”Bradley挑起眉毛，“你的魔法把戏失灵了？”

“不，我的座驾在找咱们的路上，”Colin得意洋洋。

“可是它是怎么——”

“魔法，”Colin在Bradley眼皮底下打了个响指，“魔法会帮忙搞定一切。它可以自动定位咱们，识别红绿灯，老人和狗，并且——”

“自动用大蒜面包付停车场的停车费？”Bradley问，好笑地看到眉飞色舞的Colin突然不说了，像被鱼刺卡住了喉咙，“你记得Tesco的地下停车场只让免费停车两小时对吧？”

“啊，”Colin咬了下嘴唇，“那个…”

“所以你忘了？” 

Colin的确忘了。车场入口的自动扫描机会为所有停放少于两小时的车自动放行，可今天他享受不到这样的待遇了。而开战以来麻瓜区和混血区又都不能使用幻影移形…

“我猜咱们只能走回去了，”Colin无奈地得出了这个结论，“幸好我的公寓不远，”他有些犹豫地看着Bradley，“你的伤口…”

对方满不在乎地大手一挥。

 

查令路一定是世界上最长的一条路，Colin想，特别是当两侧街灯都滋啦一声坏掉了时。他隐约觉得天空下起了雪，但双眼却不能适应这突如其来的黑暗。Colin伸出手，想变一颗辉光球出来，有次那个人为了给他摘取解药，在黑暗的山洞里被一群巨型蜘蛛围堵，他就是用辉光球来为那个人照亮前路的。那是他第一次使用那种守护魔法，也是第一次能够用潜意识施法。

Colin伸出手，掌心向上，正想默诵咒语，手心却满了。

Bradley握住了Colin的手，狡黠的光芒在他的蓝眼睛里闪闪发亮，“咱们来玩一个有趣的游戏。”

结果Bradley所谓“有趣的游戏”就是走盲道。仅仅利用方向感和脚部的感知能力，闭上眼看看谁能在盲道上走得远。这是个幼稚得不行的游戏，特别是对于Colin这样的老人家，但却是一个让查令路显得不再那么漫长的一个方法，Bradley作为始作俑者自然是首当其冲以身试“法。”

他端平手臂，跨着缓慢的大步向前走，唇边挂着傻乎乎的微笑，似乎一点都不担心自己会摔到人行道下面或者一鼻子撞到路灯或树上。偶尔，他还会把手臂伸到前方，吐出舌头扮演几秒钟僵尸。他看起来放松，愉快而享受，似乎能够全心全意地把自己的安全交到Colin手里。这让Colin觉得异常感动。

可当Bradley向左跑偏太多被Colin叫停，而下一个轮到他了时，Colin发现自己不能安心闭眼。

虽然没了路灯的夜晚可见度不高，但那时他还是睁着眼，有自己的判断和警惕，但闭上眼，仅凭脚来感知一条陌生的街道？Colin的步子迈得又犹豫又小。  
“老巫师，像你这样，咱们明年也到不了家！”Bradley的声音从离他很近的地方扑来，“快点，别像个女孩似的！”

Colin真想瞪他一眼——如果他没有闭着眼。但他还是把步子迈大了一点点。

短时间失去视力的些微恐惧总是笼罩着挥之不去，不知前路何方的担忧盘亘心底。他伸手徒劳地摸索着没有障碍物的空气。花了些时间才明白过来他不是一个人。虽然他对Bradley的专长和能力一无所知，但至少那位小王子应该不会让他掉到路上去。

他把步子又放大了一点，却向右边偏了。当小皮靴触及没有花纹的地面时，Colin就知道自己错了。

Bradley笑着大叫了一声：“哈！”

这个游戏他们轮流玩了许多遍。Bradley总是习惯性偏左，而Colin总是习惯性偏右。当路面上的积雪掩埋了盲道上的花纹，踩上去咯吱咯吱响时，路灯的故障修好了，一盏一盏接连亮起来。Colin这才发现原来查令路，这条世界上最长的路，已经在不知不觉中走到了尽头。

前方岔路，一左一右。

“咱们去歇一会儿，”Bradley拉着他穿过空无一人的马路，用皮手套扫去路边的一条长椅上的薄雪，他也不嫌凉，一屁股就坐了上去。

他不该带他出来这么久的，Colin看着Bradley闭眼休息的时候意识到，他的伤毕竟还没有完全好。

雪下得大了。Colin安静地升起一个蓝色的辉光球，把它慢慢吹大到半透明，然后把自己和Bradley罩在了里面。辉光球内的空气温暖干燥，可不知感恩只求感冒的小王子一定要伸手戳破那个泡泡，“它害我看不到雪了，”那个家伙抱怨。

纷飞的雪花大都藏匿于夜幕的黑色长绒里，难觅其踪，而路灯下的景致则截然不同。古旧的路灯本来布满锈迹，沾满烟灰，此时此刻这些皱纹却被暗夜精灵抚平了。源源不断的雪花和柔和的昏黄灯光从路灯里飞出来，如同电影院中的放映机，将一个个故事投射人间，不知结局悲喜。

“你可以走了。”

“什么？”Bradley收回思绪。

Colin清了清嗓子，又说了一遍，“你可以走，我不会再锁着你了。你的伤好得差不多了。现在是休战时期，如果你想回到麻瓜区，没有任何时候比眼下更安全…”

Bradley在Colin说完之前别过头去不再看他，“你不欢迎我了，”他翻译道。

“不——”Colin脱口而出，“我只是觉得…”他咬住嘴唇，“你当初说你不回去，九月直接参军。我觉得也许你想你的家人，会想回去看看，毕竟现在是圣诞。”  
一阵让人难受的沉默。Colin垂下眼睛，Bradley迟早会离开。

Bradley站起来把脸深深地埋进夜幕里，Colin看不到他的表情。

“咱们该走了，”小王子简单地说，语调四平八稳，却让Colin悬着的心被劈成了十五份——七上八下。

 

Bradley没有再提起离开的事情，只是在两天后告知Colin他会在圣诞节后找一份工作。

 

2033年 平安夜

一辆黑色轿车在暗夜里穿行，无声无息如同一个借风飘移的影子。它以平稳的时速左拐，右拐，最终停在了摩尔街的BMW集团大厦对面。一个喝多了的小混混大声唱着一首被人替换了下流词汇的圣诞歌，跌跌撞撞地凑上前去欣赏自己反射在黑色玻璃窗上的倒影，车门却怦然打开，差点拍平了他的鼻子。

“嗨——”他气得咒骂起来，举起拳头却一下子息了声。

视线内首先出现的是一双鞋码超大的牛皮军靴，往上是两条结实健壮的长腿，来人单手插兜，一件利索的夹克绷紧在肌肉上，宽下巴，短发在混混仰视不到的头顶精神抖擞地立正，来人抬起头，扫了混混一眼。

如果他没有一米九，至少也有一米八九，混混在被那个眼神扫到一边的时候迟钝地想。

Percival大步穿过马路，把酒气甩在身后，抬高手腕看了一眼表，那些人应该已经到了。

 

“很抱歉，”杰米突然对Elyan说，他们正坐在BMW集团大厦的会客室里，等一位技术部高管。杰米虽然在搏击方面受过特训，但对车子的了解并不比一个沉迷肥皂剧的家庭主妇好很多，他认得牌子，但不认识型号，也不记得车牌。Leon在听到他说“黑色Mini”这个答案的时候一定花了很大力气才没有一头撞到墙上（或者更可能的情况是把他的头撞到墙上）。Leon本来希望可以得到更大的突破，如今却不得不动用关系联系了一位BMW集团的高管协助调查。

“我知道你妹妹一定在等你去吃平安夜大餐，”杰米说，埃尔多侯爵很可能是魔法部的人，他们不能光天化日之下把车队开进BMW集团，他们不能做任何可能打草惊蛇的事情。今天是平安夜，大厦里除了一个蹲守一楼的值班保安，其他人早早离开去找家人朋友欢度节日了。Elyan只有一个妹妹，她现在一定孤孤单单。

“没事，”Elyan摇摇头，“一切都是为了英格兰，”他交叉手指，暗自祈祷这位高管——因伤退伍的前陆军少将，会是个好相处的家伙。

 

Colin走在回家的小路上。他刚刚取走了给小王子订做的圣诞礼物——一条皮带。他选择这个礼物，并不是因为他急于把Bradley腰上那条那个人的收回来（也许有那么一点，就一点），而是因为那条实在是太古老了。虽然Colin用了魔法保护它免遭岁月的亲吻，但许多地方还是老化得厉害。Bradley说那条皮带的尺寸简直是为他量身订做的，于是Colin就按照那个人的身材又做了一条。

Colin领到订做的皮带以后兴冲冲地跑到隔壁的一座小商品城里逛了两圈，然后挑了一个全世界最漂亮的包装纸把那个礼盒包了起来：冬青绿与纯白交织的小格子上是列队整齐的驯鹿鲁道夫，著名的红鼻子占去了三分之二张脸。

Colin没有要蝴蝶结，那不是他们的风格。

当他回到家时，Bradley并不在他最喜欢的Colin的沙发上 。但Colin并不感到奇怪，自从圣诞休战他敞开房门对Bradley放行以后，那个家伙就常常出去逛，试图找到一份“圣诞节后可以开工”的工作。或许他还会…给自己买一份礼物？Colin的大耳朵红了起来。虽然他并不看重形式，但那个人从来没有送过自己什么礼物 ，他是说，那个人给他放过零星的假期，给过他“脏了的盔甲”和“需要磨亮的剑，”输过无数的钱给他，甚至连性命都可以给他，他给了他最美的年华和最宝贵的记忆，但Colin还是希望，那个人当初能够留下什么礼物给他哭一哭，而不是守着一片迷雾笼罩的湖泊任由苦涩的眼泪被湖水吞没。

也许，终于，Bradley会送自己什么东西。

六点，当Bradley还没有回来时，Colin期期冀冀，Colin满心欢喜。

 

“档案室里存着历年研发的车型，图片和详细的性能零件配置资料，”Percival带Elyan和杰米前往档案室的路上介绍，“这些是高度商业机密，我不知道这和格林威治爆炸案有什么关系，但如果不是皇室的人直接找到了我们老总，这些资料是肯定不会对你们开放的。”

Percival开始开第一道门，“一切资料按照时间顺序排列。”

“你说埃尔多侯爵看上去不到二十岁？”Elyan小声跟杰米确认，后者摇了摇头，“我不记得了，我只是感觉他可能不到二十。”

“Leon选择相信你的感觉，我也打算这么做，”Elyan简单计算了一下，“也许侯爵使用了易容术，但也许他会对自己的失忆魔法过于自信。咱们从现在开始往前查，二十年应该够了，”Elyan转过身，继续自言自语，“不，那部车也许是他老爹的，或者咱们应该往前查三十年，或者三十五年。”

Percival旋开门。三个人走进档案室，面对一排排架子，杰米有种预感，这将是个漫长的夜晚。

 

Colin买了两只火鸡腿。他们两个人是无论如何也不可能塞进一整只火鸡的——即使两人之中有一个是恶狮Bradley也不行。Colin哼着曲子把两只烤得半熟的火鸡腿涂满奶油，又塞回烤箱里定了时间。做完这一切后，他回到客厅翻出了那棵塑料圣诞树。明年他们一定得提前预定一棵真的树，想到这里，Colin拿彩球的手停滞了一下，当然，如果Bradley还在的话。

Colin支起了圣诞树的骨架，看着光秃秃的树，他突然开始犹豫要不要把他手里的彩球挂上去，也许他该等小王子回来以后他们一起装饰它？Colin最终放下了  
彩球。他在沙发上坐了一会儿，但那颗砰砰直跳的心不安分地督促着他做点什么，于是他又跳起来，迫不及待地把从埃尔多音像店借回来的光碟端端正正地摆到了小茶几上。

《真爱至上》。

圣诞节就该看这个。

Colin转身把DVD机里上周他们一起看的那张影碟取了出来。

《阿喀琉斯的脚踝》。 

荷马史诗中的英雄阿喀琉斯出生时被母亲倒提着浸入冥河，被河水浸过的地方刀枪不入，阿喀琉斯本可以所向披靡。但母亲提他时握住的脚踝却因没接触河水而成为了他的死穴。最终阿喀琉斯被太阳神阿波罗一箭射中脚踝而亡。

这部2022年美国出品的小片本身的剧情和那位英雄没有任何关系，只是想用阿喀琉斯的脚踝借喻男女主人公之间的感情罢了。她是他唯一的死穴。

Colin觉得蹲在地上脚有些发麻，他站起来活动了一下，把碟片收回盒子里抬手看了一眼表。

七点，当Bradley还没有回来时，Colin突然有点不安。

 

Percival在档案室外的办公区用电脑客户端在BBC和ITV之间调来调去。他是个孤儿，他没有家人和他一起过平安夜，但这并不意味着他没有朋友——好吧，也许他没有此刻想见的朋友。他的朋友们一定会问他（旁敲侧击或者直接把问题甩到他脸上）他该死的为什么和艾米分手。而Percival不想让任何人知道他终于意识到自己是个彻头彻尾的同性恋。事情最开始发生的时候是在军营里，许多人选择就近用男人来解决生理问题，而Percival也不例外。但是当Percival因伤退役，回到所谓的“正常生活”中时，他惊讶地发现自己不想要女人。他试过，他真的试过了。和艾米分手对两人来说都是最明智的选择。而他的朋友们不需要知道他Percival正滑向犯罪的边缘——战时同性恋违法。

即便如此，Percival也不希望自己的平安夜是和另外两个陌生男人在公司的档案室度过。

他点击鼠标切换了台。

拜该死的战争所赐，电视上总有没完没了的新闻。他本以为休战会减少辛勤的媒体工作者的工作量，可恰恰相反，一切变本加厉。

Percival调到了下一个台，然后是下下个，这次终于不是新闻了，但却也逃不开战争的阴影。

这是一档科学探索类节目。今天的特邀嘉宾是英国科学院地质研究所一位地质专家，一个叫列夫·门捷的家伙，他正慷慨激昂地发表着一系列观点：关于地球已经进入了一个不可再生资源开采的致命转折点，关于如今地质结构有多么脆弱，关于我们为什么应该立即停止采矿挖煤。

没有人会听这个疯子的话，Percival暗暗想，现在是战争时期，我们没有任何时候比现在更需要资源了。

他又无聊地换了会儿台，然后决定也许他应该去帮那两个人的忙。也许这样他就可以快点脱身了。

Percival来到档案室，倚着门框向里面探了探脑袋，那两个人还在疯狂地翻着档案。

“你们需要帮忙吗？”

地上的两个人愣住了，最后那个皮肤黝黑看上去精明能干的家伙最先站起来对他报以感激的微笑：“如果你能够帮忙挑出所有的黑色Mini就再好不过了。”Elyan说着，把又一款这样的车型推到了杰米眼前让他辨认。

 

八点，当Bradley还没有回来时，Colin走到厨房把冷掉的火鸡塞回烤箱打到了保温状态，然后他拖着步子慢慢走回客厅，陷进沙发里。

小茶几上的手机和他一起沉默着。

没有消息。

以前无论Bradley去了哪里，那个永远饥饿的肉食动物都绝对不会错过晚饭。他从来没有在六点半之后回来过。

Colin不敢给Bradley打电话，也不敢给他发短信。也许他离开了。Colin心里的不安全感又开始蠢蠢欲动。他应该是离开了吧。毕竟自己说过不再限制他的行动。毕竟他的伤已经好了。毕竟现在在休战，毕竟Bradley的家终究不在这里，毕竟他们什么也不是，毕竟，Bradley不是那个人。

走了，就走了吧。

他不在乎。

他一点都不在乎。

他们只是认识了三个月的匆匆过客。

他没有必要跟我说再见。

根本没有。

Colin自欺欺人地想完这些，然后他开始颤抖，不由自主。他把所有想法都赶出脑海，就那么在沙发上坐了一会儿。然后Colin忽然又站起来，像是要彻底说服自己死心似的抓过了手机，找到里面存的唯一一个号码，按下了拨出键。

熟悉的铃声从隔壁卧室内传出时，Colin自嘲地笑了笑。Bradley连手机都留下给他了。他一定是再也不想和他这个巫师有半点瓜葛。他孤身一人也好，怎样也罢，是否有梦想，想不想当演员，又都是他一个人的事了。这本来就是他一个人的事，他难道不是早已习惯了一个人？又怎么会去奢望那个人会回来，或者这个人不会离开？

Colin一边自嘲一边放出魔法试探他的银行卡副卡查找上一次的消费信息。他感到他的魔法如同脱缰野马般哗的一下散出去探寻，然后把答案带回来，血淋淋的答案。

消费时间：上午九点十二分。

消费地点：格拉斯哥中央车站。

消费目标：格拉斯哥中央站——加迪夫站，X311次列车，九点三十分发车。

加迪夫，威尔士的加迪夫，当他正兴致勃勃地去取订制的皮带时，Bradley已经离他六百英里了。

Colin的眼睛里金子被怒火熔化，沸腾，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，那条被全世界最好看的包装纸包裹的皮带蜷缩在地上，忽然间着了火。火苗把地毯撕开一个大洞。Colin从沙发上滑下去，着了魔般看着那堆火。眨眼间一切都变了灰。然后Colin站起来，开开门走到街上。他没有穿外套，也不知道要走向哪里，寒风让他的每个细胞都痛苦得皱缩起来，他的汗毛倒竖，活像一只被踩到了尾巴的猫。肢体渐渐僵硬麻木，等他再也无法指挥自己的四肢，他臣服地坐到了路边的一条长椅上，一点也不惊讶地发现他的双脚带他来到了格拉斯哥的中央车站。

车水马龙，人来人往都是久别重逢。就像他本来计划今晚看的那部电影里一样。附近有人在用提琴演奏《欢乐颂》，那些人一定抢走了他的神经去做琴弓去作曲，Colin迟钝地想，琴弦是一把刀片，他的神经磨在上面，每一个音符都在滴血。于是他用魔法将自己的听觉锁起来，张开手臂把寒风抱进空荡荡的怀里，用力扣住自己的肩膀，把自己从外面这个世界中一点点剥离。

当最后一点声音和视线模糊地褪去后，Colin才真正意识到，Bradley离开了。

 

杰米一共看了多少车，他自己也数不清了。Elyan和Leon相信他的感觉，他自己可不。看到后面，所有那些车都变成了一个模样，他觉得这辆有点像，下一刻钟就变成了那辆有点像，再一刻钟后，之前两辆都不像。当杰米合上1990s的那本厚重得可以一举砸死八个人的图册时，杰米对Elyan摇了摇头。

“咱们也许应该继续查找1980年代的？”Elyan提议，“埃尔多侯爵总不可能自己造了一辆车贴上了Mini的标牌。”

“没有人会开着一辆半个世纪以前的车出门，”一旁的Percival开口，“我觉得咱们肯定是漏掉了什么。”

“所以我需要再看一遍？”杰米惊恐地瞪着那几排架子，上帝啊，他还在生病。

Elyan权衡了一下，“我想咱们应该先去弄点早餐，”他站起来活动了一下僵硬了一夜的四肢，转向了Percival：“附近有没有什么吃东西的地方？”

Percival点点头，“附近有一家店的蓝莓薄饼很棒，离这里有三个街区。”

他们心照不宣地看向杰米，他正坐在地上，靠着架子，迷迷糊糊地打起了瞌睡，手里却依然翻着本图册。

“也许咱们可以买回来吃…？”Elyan问询地看向Percival。

后者点点头，“档案室里不能吃东西，但办公区可以。”

杰米没有多加争辩，当Elyan和Percival轻轻地把门关上以后，他翻开又一本图册。再次提醒自己：一切都是为了英格兰。

 

火舌舔噬着大海，巨轮在风暴中东倒西歪，雷电交织，船舵疯狂地旋转，他想抓住它，让一切稳定下来，但是一切却摇晃得更加厉害…

下一秒他和船一起被咆哮的海水吞噬，他们一起滑进了一个巨型调酒器，冰冷苦涩的液体，还有冰块丁零当啷地撞击着他的胸膛，他不明白为什么那些冰块在他体内，他想要把它们吐出来，却一头跌到了坚硬的大理石台子上。有人在尖叫，有人推了他一把，他在一阵天旋地转的迷雾里听到迪斯科节奏的重金属音乐。迷离的焰火，扭曲的花朵，摇摆的人体，他顺着某人油腻腻舞动的长发滑下去，这次接住他的是一只万花筒。缤纷的色彩纷至沓来，在他眼前闪现出几万个一模一样的诡异图案。这只万花筒被巨人踢飞了，可他还在里面，没人知道他在里面…

世界疯狂地变换着图案，应接不暇的光影让那些胸膛里的冰块又回来了，锋利的棱角把他切割成了万花筒图案的一部分，那一定丑极了…他想把自己吐得从里到外翻过来，把那些刺骨的冰块统统倒出来。万花筒啪的一声撞到了地球上，世界粉碎了，一片玻璃渣，他嗅到了血…

然后那些血和冰块都不见了，连那些纠缠他的恶魔也消失了。

他又是一个人了。

 

Colin醒来的时候阳光刺进他的视网膜，一时间他只能看到一片炫目白光。

有人在吼他，有人在摇他。然后那两个人的身影慢慢重叠到一起…

等Colin终于看清那个“有人”是谁了以后，他闭上了眼睛，稳定了几秒又重新在那人不依不饶的狂吠中睁开。

Bradley还在那儿。

“你在这里干什么？”Colin傻乎乎地问。

“你*******在这里干什么？！”对方以十倍的音量吼了回来。Colin一抖，看着Bradley身后的车突然都开得飞快。

他慢慢坐起来，直到这时才注意到自己的样子。他还在那个长椅上，街道对面是格拉斯哥中央站，他还穿着他的居家T恤——只是那件T恤破了，而且看上去像是有至少八个人事不清的酒鬼在上面举办了一场三天三夜的呕吐比赛。他身边有一个碎得只剩一半的酒瓶，他的鞋子丢了一只，另一只躺在一地被染得半红的玻璃渣上，而他自己的右手在流血。

就在他观察自己的时候，Bradley已经跳到路边伸手招呼一辆的士。中央车站附近的空的士并不难找，一辆车终于在他们面前停下时，小王子把Colin塞进了弹开的车门里，双手抱住怀里的包裹，向开始后悔停下的司机报出了他们的目的地。

“卡洛街！A区！”

 

“谢谢你，”排队买咖啡的时候Elyan对Percival说，“我知道你没有义务陪我们搜寻一晚上。”

Percival耸了一下肩，咧开嘴笑了，“为了英格兰。我没想到你们会只来两个人。”

Elyan发现这个大块头笑起来竟然还挺憨厚。“谢谢，”他接过服务生递过来的两杯咖啡，压低了声音，“难道你以为柯基犬也会被陛下派出来？”

“哦不，”Percival故作严肃地摇头，“我相信柯基们有更重要的事情，什么也不能耽误他们的下午茶。”

Elyan哈哈大笑。当他正准备再次提醒Percival他们的调查要尽可能保密时，他感觉裤子侧口袋里的手机开始嗡嗡震动。可他双手都拿着咖啡。

“你介意帮个忙吗？（Do you mind？）”Elyan用眼神示意了一下口袋里震动的手机，希望Percival能够接过他手里的咖啡。可Percival似乎会错了他的意，那个高他几乎两英尺的大块头弯下腰，替他取出了口袋里的手机。隔着布料，他无意的触碰让Elyan几乎要尖叫着把滚烫的咖啡顺着那个大块头的菜头浇下去。

 

Percival拿到了手机以后才意识到Elyan没有手接听。他接过Elyan手里的咖啡，把亮着屏幕的手机递给了他。

来电显示是杰米。

电话刚一接通那边的人就说开了，Percival不知对方说了些什么，但一丝狂喜掠过Elyan的脸庞，他嗯啊了几声就急不可耐地收了线，“杰米找到那辆车了。”

 

Colin想把自己淹死在浴缸里。他坐在那里，等水慢慢冷却，听着屋外的Bradley恶狮般愤怒地做着每件事：愤怒地把他带回来，愤怒地跑到浴缸放水，愤怒地把衣服和毛巾扔给他。Colin用魔法又把水加热了一遍，直到他听到屋外的人刻意制造的音量终于降低下去，他才叹了口气，慢慢地从浴室里起身把自己擦干。破了的手掌已经在魔法的作用下长出了一层粉嫩的新皮，而他的T恤则直接被某人扔掉了。

水渍像蜗牛的粘液一样尾随Colin进了客厅，似乎他们也不希望错过接下来的好戏。

Colin坐进沙发里。

Bradley看起来平静了许多，他只看了Colin一眼就站起身把目光投向窗外，“你以为我走了。”

“也许我只是喜欢用这种方式庆祝平安夜，”Colin装作若无其事，耸了一下肩膀。

“你以为我走了。”这是个陈述句。

Colin拽过一条毛巾开始擦头，把脑袋低到了胸口，水珠甩得到处都是。

“你该知道，”Bradley从玻璃窗前转身，跪到Colin面前，一只大手握住对方瘦巴巴的膝盖，真诚的目光捕捉着Colin闪躲的眼神，“你该知道，我不会不辞而别。我不会离开——至少是现在。”

Colin擦头发的手动作渐渐慢下来，就像一台烧光了燃油的机器，齿轮随着惯性沉重缓慢地转了半圈，最终停下来。他抬起头，望进小王子的蓝眼眸。

突然间，那些一直以来纠缠他的影子不见了，连同他的最后一点孤独和不安全感一起打包带走。Colin知道，如果再和眼前这个人走一次盲道，他会放心地闭上眼睛，把步子迈得又快又大。

 

Bradley过了两个小时才开始嘲笑Colin居然会蠢到以为他走了。说这话的时候他从沙发边拿出他把Colin塞进出租车里时一直抱着的那个包裹，递给了Colin，“喏。”

Colin看着他，不说话。

“你的礼物。”

Colin那个傻瓜看起来居然是惊讶的。

“因为现在是圣诞，”Bradley翻了个白眼，把它放到老巫师怀里，催促他打开，“我找到了一份健身房的工作，他们答应我可以圣诞节后开始上班，但拒绝预付工资。我不想刷你的卡给你买礼物，所以——”他见Colin不动，于是伸过爪子帮他扯掉了包裹最外面套着的塑料袋，“Oli——就是我那个为咖啡疯狂的朋友，他曾经告诉过我这个，我觉得作为礼物挺不错，只可惜它只在威尔士生长，我去了那里，但时间比我预想的，呃，也许长了那么一点，没赶上末班车。我本来想跟你说，但是忘了带手机，”Bradley说到这里的时候声音低了下去，抓了抓头发继而露出一个没心没肺的笑容，“我的智商一定是被你拉低了。等我回来的时候，你已经在那条该死的长椅上用酒精把自己毒个半死了。”

Colin撕开了第一道胶带，然后撕开了第二道。包装线掀开，一个小小的陶土盆里，生长着一株亚梅草。 

花瓣闪着金色的光芒，像一朵小小太阳。

“Oli说它也叫命运草，”Bradley伸手把叶片上的泥土拨掉。

“谢谢，”Colin轻声说，他没有告诉Bradley，这其实是他的发明。

 

两个小时后，当Colin和Bradley补了一顿大餐，并且Colin被Bradley执意拉着一起观看了Anthony国王的圣诞演讲后，Bradley才突然想起了一个非常重要的问题：“我的礼物呢？”

“呃…你已经把它给我了，”Colin装糊涂，眼神却不由自主地飘向了地毯大洞中间的那摊灰。

“请告诉我那不是我的礼物，”Bradley露出一个再和善不过的微笑。

“啊…”Colin尽量把这个音拖长。

“你得赔我一份，”Bradley果断地宣布，“立刻，马上。”

“那本来是条订制的腰带…”Colin争辩，“没有办法立刻…”

“那就换个别的，”Bradley立刻说。

Colin收回思绪，看到Bradley脸上浮现出的一道不寻常的光彩，怀疑他早就有想要的礼物候补。

“你想要什么？”

 

Elyan和Percival回到档案室里时杰米正坐在桌前，旁边是一摞厚厚的图册。

“它在哪儿，”Elyan急不可耐地直奔主题，“那辆车？”

杰米坐直了一点，彻夜不眠和感冒折磨得他有些疲惫，他慢慢举起手，指着Elyan和Percival之间的空气。

Percival也迷惑了，“什么？”

“那里，”杰米的手没有改变方向，他站起来，“你们后面。”

Percival和Elyan回头。Elyan第一次进来时以为那只是办公区墙上再普通不过的装饰画。但此刻杰米指的，正是一辆黑色Mini的写真。

“你确定吗，”Percival难以置信地问杰米，也许这个家伙已经被感冒弄昏了头脑，“这辆车是Mini MI7，全球限量36辆，而且，”他顿了一下。

“而且什么？”Elyan追问。

“而且它是66年前生产的，如果人们要把它开往哪里的话，那只能是大英博物馆而不是格林威治宫。”

 

摄影是光的艺术。镜头捕捉的不仅是影像，更是一种时光和心境。

格拉斯哥中央车站的自助拍照机的原始设计只有一种功能，就是为手忙脚乱的旅客拍摄临时缺失的证件照片，后来，战争爆发，车站成为了序言和尾声的舞台，相遇和别离都在这里上演。格拉斯哥的一位官员于是下令改进了这些机器。如今它们多了一个功能：进行普通大头照片的拍摄和冲洗。虽然2.99英镑的定价贵得有些离谱，但多数旅人还是愿意掀起那道布帘子钻进去，和所爱之人记录下这平凡无奇我却有你的一刻。

 

车站的清洁工苏珊受命来清扫车站内所有的拍照机，却已经在西南角的一台自助拍照机前等了至少十五分钟。

苏珊对这项工作总是爱恨交加。那些拍照的人总是让她多少有些感动，她大多数时候都会在心里默默祝愿他们的关系永远像闪光灯闪过时一样好，但她同时也非常讨厌磨磨蹭蹭的情侣和母子耽误了她太多时间。那些人通常都会在自助拍照机里待上至少十分钟。

可今天这对儿——无论他们是谁，都已经在里面流连忘返地胶着了至少十五分钟了。

布帘子遮住了上半身。苏珊只能看到四条腿。两条又瘦又长，蹬着一双可爱的栗色小皮靴，另外两条腿则健壮许多，踩着一双蹭了些泥巴的白球鞋。

从两双腿的距离来看，那两个人多半是对情侣。

苏珊叹了口气，常规性地在心里默默祝福了他们，拿起扫把决定先去打扫下一台自助拍照机。她转过身向远处走去，没有注意到就在她转身时，她身后那双白球鞋偷偷踮起了脚。

 

“你耍赖！”Colin叫道，按住Bradley的肩膀把他往下按，“你怎么就不能乖乖接受我比你高的这一事实？”

“胡扯，”Bradley毫不客气地反唇相讥，“我本来就比你高。” 

他们已经在自助拍照机里磨了将近二十分钟。最开始的五分钟是脑袋挤着脑袋凑近了去读说明书（1投入纸币/硬币 2按一下黑线连接的远程拍照快门是拍照，如果没有在一分钟内按第二下照片会自动删除，如果按了第二下照片就会被打印出来）。

两人花了一点时间误删了两张照片才终于成功摸清了机器的脾气。

之后几张被淘汰的理由包括“Bradley故意伸长脖子拉长身高、”“Colin的笑容太僵硬、”“Bradley眨了眼，”还有一次是因为“Colin的颧骨太抢镜。”

为了防止小王子近一步作弊，老巫师伸手揽住小王子的肩膀把他往下按，而小王子也做了同样的事情。两个人勾肩搭背，暗暗较着劲儿，对着镜头露出咬牙切齿的僵硬微笑。这本可以成为一张不错的照片，如果Bradley的视线没有在最后一刻逃离镜头的话。

“我不知道你会按快门，”Bradley控诉地指着Colin手里拿条黑色长线，“你也没告诉我！”

于是他们达成了新的共识：一起捏着快门键同时按下去。

可Bradley却继续试图踮起脚尖。Colin于是干脆踩到了那个无耻之徒的白球鞋上。

“你在干什么！”Bradley大叫，眼睛镜看着两只小皮靴“接踵而至”踩上了他的脚，“嘿，你踩脏我的鞋了…”

“你从来不自己洗鞋，”Colin理直气壮，他难以相信几个小时前他还孤身一人人事不清地摊在几百米外的长椅上。Colin再次伸出手按住Bradley的肩膀，一方面是方便防止小王子作弊，另一方面——他摇晃了一下，是为了稳住自己。

Bradley在Colin摇晃的时候下意识地停止抗议，腾出一只手扶了一下对方的腰，捏着快门的另一只手也抽搐性地微微用力。

“嗨——”Colin感觉Bradley不经通报按下了快门，他惩罚性地捏了一下对方的手指，却一时忘了快门还在Bradley手里。

机器轰隆隆工作起来。当下方的出口吐出那张合影时，Colin和Bradley一起目瞪口呆。

 

苏珊转了一转，回来看到刚才那两个人还没有走。那双栗色小皮靴已经占领了球鞋高地，踩着它上位。

五分钟以前，苏珊觉得这两人多半是对情侣，而现在，她对此坚信不疑。至于两人在做什么，就算约翰·华生也能猜得一清二楚。

她抱住扫把转过身。十五分钟之内，她大概是别想清扫这间自助拍照机了。

 

那张合影上，他们两个人谁也没有看镜头。

Bradley咬着吸管，在等Colin从洗手间回来的时间里有点郁闷地瞪着照片，可照片上的他们看起来是那么…自然。

Colin正低头看着他的小皮靴踩在Bradley的白球鞋，似乎想找到一个稳固的着力点。而Bradley自己正看着Colin垂下的眉眼，嘴唇和Colin头顶的黑色小发卷若即若离。Colin的右手按着他的肩膀，他的左手保护性地揽住Colin的腰。Colin的左右和Bradley的右手一起捏着那个该死的快门。

他们看起来亲密无间，丝毫不懂什么叫私人空间（personal space）。

也许这张照片也没有那么糟。


	5. 追逃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运防和谐。 
> 
> 全文走：  
>  http://shangnysun.lofter.com/post/1e0d54b8_afb1498

第五章 追逃

 

自从Colin在那个该死的（也是幸运的）长椅上睡了一夜后，Bradley就把Colin赶回了卧室，自己没日没夜地霸占起了小沙发。这一切持续到圣诞节后，Bradley去上班。他在健身房做助理教练，这个工作本来简直是为他量身定做的：在有固定收入的同时为参军做着体能恢复训练（圣诞节过后当Colin发现Bradley开始从皮带上的第七个孔转到了第八个时，他笑了他好几天）。

但高强度的工作却让小沙发带来的肌肉酸痛变本加厉地折磨着他。

于是他和Colin在协商之后又给家里增添了一张单人床。

客厅里放不下，Bradley只能把单人床勉强塞进了卧室里。但Colin的卧室也太小，两张单人床之间剩余的那一条巴掌宽的沟壑总是掉进袜子、手机和一些Bradley不愿花力气去捡的食物残渣。扫把伸不进去，每次Colin都只能用魔法打扫。当Colin第四次用魔法从沟壑里掏出了绿色的萨拉米香肠和黑色干瘪的某种水果碎尸后，他把正躺在床上悠闲地翻着杂志的Bradley赶了下去，把两张单人床推到了一起。

可不久Colin就发现了新的麻烦：从他和Bradley的床拼到一起的那天起，他就只剩下了半张单人床可以睡。有时他半夜醒来，稍一转身就能看到一个脑袋窝在他身侧。一头金发上，月光静静附着。那些体温和心跳让Colin在尚未清醒时总觉得自己养了一条金毛犬。

一只有入账的金毛犬。

Bradley坚持把Colin的银行卡号报给健身房的麦克，而Colin也平静地接受了这点。两个人刷着一张卡，过着不分彼此的生活。

 

圣诞休战结束时，暖冬也走到了尾声。虽然格拉斯哥一月的平均气温在零度上下，但今年苏格兰地区却普遍比往年高了许多。但即使如此，Colin还是让散发着光热的蓝色辉光球每天接送Bradley上下班，用这种方式无声地向城里的麻瓜宣告Bradley是个麻瓜，向城里的巫师宣告Bradley是个有保护的麻瓜。

Bradley每天被一个蓝色的小太阳尾随，觉得既安心又闹心。他是个男人，他可以保护自己。

“你的主人可真是个烦人的家伙，是不是？”有一天Bradley问辉光球。

蓝色的球体停顿了一下，然后毫不客气地用力撞上他的肩膀，作案之后迅速蹿到高处去。

Bradley气得跳起来拍它，可蓝色的辉光球升到他手所不能及的地方，他够不到。

“好吧，”Bradley瞪了球一眼，“你就躲在上面吧，永远别下来了。”

蓝球听了这话反而落到地上，弹了几下蹦到他前面两米远的地方又开始旋转，似乎在挑衅：来追我嘛。

Bradley气得跟着它跑了一会儿，才突然意识到路人奇怪的眼光——还有他的行为看起来是多么像一只追逐皮球的金毛犬。于是他再次瞪了蓝球一眼，然后就抱起手臂不再理会它。蓝球始终和他保持一段距离，却总是注意不靠得太远。它在他前面蹦两下就停下来，转过身看看他，然后再继续向前蹦两下。

但每当Bradley对篮球说了Colin的什么好话，小家伙的反应就大相径庭。

“其实Cols是个挺可爱的人。”

辉光球过来蹭蹭Bradley的脸，但用力过大，把他的脑袋挤到了肩膀上。

Bradley把蓝球推开，突然有点担心地问：“我对你说的话Cols不会知道吧？” 

点点头。

“点头是什么意思！”小王子花容失色，“你不会告诉他吧？”

摇摇头。

Bradley松了一口气。

可蓝球又点点头。

“你这是什么意思，”Bradley叫道，他把蓝球拉到怀里（它摸起来像个温暖的皮球，非常有弹性），压低了声音，“听着，小家伙，这可以成为咱们两个的秘密，”说完这话，Bradley转用刚柔并济的战术，“否则…”他用手指戳了戳蓝球，手臂威胁性地把它勒成了一个8的形状。蓝球噗的一下顺势分解为两个，从他的脑袋两侧绕过去啪的一声又挤回了一个，哧溜一下窜得老远。

“好吧，”Bradley咬牙切齿地说，“你这个懦弱的、两面三刀的混球，你可永远也别想因为护驾有功而被封为骑士了。”

有的时候，那个辉光球蹦累了，就挤进Bradley的背包里。Colin说它是可以自由变幻大小的，可蓝球每次都保持原来的体积硬生生挤进去，把Bradley的包撑得满满当当。虽然它几乎没有重量，但Bradley经过某个商店橱窗时，还是从反光中看到自己像只乌龟，背着一只蓝色发光的壳。

偶尔有的时候，当街上发生暴乱和冲突时，蓝球就会放下小性子，一下子膨胀成守护卫士，把Bradley罩在里面，帮他抵御他所没有能力抵挡的魔咒。  
他身前，他身后，他身侧，他头顶，Bradley知道辉光球一直在那里，从暮霭沉沉的黄昏到晨光熹微的清晨。

 

Bradley和Colin之间轻松快乐的关系一直持续到了二月初。

那天，他们一起去那家圣诞期间暂停营业的咖啡馆：前世今生咖啡馆。

店主是一个叫Freya的姑娘，看起来不到二十岁，应该也是圆桌边的一代。她浓密的头发拢到右侧扎成了一个低辫，棕褐色的眼睛大而温暖。

咖啡馆的装潢是六世纪的。做旧的原木桌椅，蜡烛灯盏高低错落，半人高的酒桶上散落着几枚假金币，墙上挂着绘了各色家徽的盾牌与剑，钢笔龙的旗帜斜插在门口的一块大石头中，在暖气的吹拂下意气风发地挥舞。

Colin点了意大利浓缩咖啡，而Bradley要了蓝山。

时值午后，阳光浓稠得好似蜂蜜，透过玻璃窗落进咖啡杯里，溢出后铺满淡绿色小格子桌布。背景音乐播放着一首Colin从没有听过的曲子。曲调对于咖啡馆这种环境来说略微有些激情澎湃的格格不入，提琴弦前前后后，曲调反反复复，像冲刷沙岸的河水，永不疲惫。Colin忽然间感动莫名。

“这首曲子叫什么？”当Freya给他们送来一小碟附赠的巧克力软曲奇时，Colin问她。

“这是帕赫贝尔的《D大调卡农》 ，”Freya看起来很高兴有人问了她这个问题，“也许放在咖啡馆里这首曲子的节奏有些急了，”她在奶黄色围裙上抹了抹手，把一缕逃出皮筋的头发别到耳后，“但我喜欢它的寓意。”

Bradley抬起头，等待着下文。

“它诞生于将近四百年前，由一把大提琴和三把小提琴共同演绎。有一种说法，大提琴执着反复相同的音符，如同永恒的时间，而三把小提琴则代表逝者，生者和新生的人。它们间隔八拍先后融入大提琴的背景中，重复着相同的旋律，互相追逐，互相羁绊，周而复始却擦肩而过，循环往复却此起彼伏，*直到最后一个小节，最后一个音符，才能真正融为一处。*”

 

从咖啡馆走出来时，Bradley觉得他们之间的气氛变了。

 

英法百年战争之后紧接着就是约克与兰开斯特的玫瑰战争。近一百五十年的战乱蹂躏下，英格兰生灵涂炭，而那个人依然没有回来。

Colin就是从那个时候开始试图强行闯入阿瓦隆。但他发现他进不去。他试过空路，但湖水的某种引力总是会在岛屿触手可及时将绝望的他拉回原点；他试过水路，但无论他如何行进都依然不能离湖心的小岛更近一步。他试过自己走，试过船，试过艾苏萨，试过飞天扫帚，试过无数种其他魔法生物，他甚至说服别  
人试过。没人能用任何方法过去。于是Colin最后在某个年代运用自己的身份和影响力让那个地方永远不会被拆除。

这是他仅能做的事。

他每周去训练他的龙，每月扮成老Merlin背上他的千年水壶去当魔法部部长Cendred的高级顾问，每一百年去找一份正式的工作积攒出下一个世纪的日常开销。但他总是不定期去看那个人。

Colin坐在格拉斯哥中央车站的火车里看着站台慢慢向后退去，列车开往萨默塞特（Somerset）。他总是在韦德莫尔（Wedmore）出站，转一辆地方线去Castle Cary，再步行至格拉斯顿伯里（Glastonbury），在凯尔特语中，那儿又叫玻璃岛。阿瓦隆就在那里。

Colin上一次来阿瓦隆是在十六年前，他公开魔法的前一天晚上。而昨天他和Bradley去了前世今生咖啡馆，听了Freya关于那首《D大调卡农》的寓意以后，蠢蠢欲动的思念和愧疚就抬起了头。

正如同那三把小提琴，他们是三个不同的人。

Colin带着这个念头将脸埋进湖水里。他需要清醒一下。

他有一些念头已经很久了。但以前这些想法总是蜻蜓点水般在他的心头擦肩而过，他从未深思，而是逃避一般远远躲开。但那些想法却地雷一样被埋了下来，蛰伏在地表之下，由一根引线串联着静候重见天日的时机。昨天就是这样一个时机。

他一定是在潜意识里把小王子当作了他的国王。不然他不会对Bradley那么宽宏大量，他们绝不可能那么亲密无间。自己对Bradley的感情一定是建立在他和那个人有着一模一样面孔的前提之上的。可这样对那个人是不公平的。对Bradley也是不公平的。

他曾经决定等待那个人回来，但现在感觉却像是…他抛弃了那个人。他有了年轻鲜活的小王子，于是他的国王就成了过往。他不再等待，而是背过身去，把那个人扔到记忆的旮旯里，开始忙于自己的新生活。Colin为自己近来的快乐感到深深的内疚。

直到Colin觉得自己几乎就要被水和羞愧夺走最后一口气，他才从湖里抬起头。

他不能再这样继续下去了。

他会继续给Cendred进言结束战争，但Bradley必须得走。

 

就在刚才，Leon做了一个决定。

“您确定吗，”他面前年轻的修复员又问了一遍，“停止修复格林威治宫内的录像？”

Leon抬起头，用目光告诉对方自己是认真的，“是的汤姆，”他重复了一遍指令，“停止修复格林威治宫内的录像，先修复周边地区的，目标是一辆Mini MI7。”

 

Colin不睡在他们的床上已经好几天了。

事情第一次发生的时候，Bradley以为Colin真的只是想再看一会儿电视，于是他决定先行抢占水房刷牙，起身的时候听到小沙发的弹簧吱呀一声挽留。第二天早上当他发现Colin在沙发上睡着了时还笑骂他傻瓜。

事情第二次发生的时候，Bradley刷完牙回到了他们的卧室，他睁着眼睛抵抗着强行拉扯他眼皮的睡意，等着老巫师关掉电视回到卧室。可是十一点他还没等到一个人蹑手蹑脚溜进房间，床垫向另一侧倾斜又弹平时，Bradley去了客厅。老巫师再次在沙发上睡着了，羊毛毯子把他瘦巴巴的身体裹成了一具风干的木乃伊，一直拉到了鼻子上方，只露出两只眼睛和一个毛绒绒的脑袋。小王子把老巫师抱回了卧室。

事情第三次发生以后，Bradley查了电视报。Colin看的台在那个时间点播放的是一档教女性选择服饰以及正确搭配颜色的节目——重播。

见鬼了。

在这之后Colin开始步入第二个阶段：晚归。

“你该死的去哪里了？”Bradley终于在Colin的回家时间滑到了凌晨一点时忍不住爆发，“别告诉我你该死的去了酒馆！”

Colin摆弄了一下钥匙，绕过Bradley弯腰把它放到了小茶几上，“我没去哪里。”

“出什么事了？”

“没事。”

“出什么事了？”Bradley不依不饶地又问了一遍。

“你为什么关心(Why do you care)。”

“Colin James，”Bradley强压着噌噌往上蹿的火气，他很少使用全名称呼老巫师，“以防你到现在还没有发现，我是你朋友，我当然关心。”

Colin在听到“朋友”这个词时脸颊上的一块肌肉明显跳了一下，就像他新近才发现自己对这个词过敏。但当Bradley想要再次捕捉Colin的神情时，老巫师已经恢复成了一副陌生的、拒他于千里之外的扑克脸，而当Colin开口说话时，Bradley几乎不敢相信他的耳朵。

“不，”老巫师平静地告诉他，每一个音节都是一层通往地狱的阶梯，“你是我室友。”

 

那周他们一起看电视，却从头沉默到尾。Colin再也没有晚归，而Bradley抱着枕头睡回了沙发上。

第二次争吵在他们冷战的第八天爆发。

“Colin James，你究竟能不能告诉我该死的出了什么事？！”

一阵沉默。

就在Bradley打算放手让他们的关系跌回冷战状态时，Colin该死地开了口。

可他还不如不开。

“我烦了，”老巫师面无表情地说，“你不能一直赖在我这里，把我的卡当你的卡刷，把我当你的仆人呼来唤去，”他顿了一顿，又重复了一遍那个让他从声带一直撕裂到了心弦的句子：“你不能一直赖在我这里。”

Bradley的脸白了，“我明白了，”他带着冷冷的愤怒使劲点点头，“我明天早上就会离开，连早饭都不会吃。”

 

“没有一辆车在现场，”Percival叹了口气，又念了一遍报告最上方的结论，“没有一辆车在现场。”

“是的，先生，”他的助理伊丽莎白点点头，“Mini MI7的收藏者有一部分人甚至从未开过他们的车。”

也许杰米辨认错了，Percival慢慢推理，他知道他的助理说的是对的，那辆车太古老了，性能和零配件早已赶不上时代。如果遇上一个极不注重保养的车主，只怕引擎一转整辆车七零八落也不是全无可能，又怎么可能有人开到路上呢？

“谢谢你，利兹， ”Percival抬起头对助理微笑，拿过手机准备给Elyan打电话告知这个恼人的消息。

他的助手走到门口，推开门，却突然回过了头，“对了，先生，除了您交代我查的这36辆以外，Mini MI7还有一辆我也找了资料，您要看看吗？”

Percival太惊讶了，他用手捂住此刻手机听筒内传来的“喂喂喂，”难以置信地看着他的助理，“可Mini MI7的车型是限量版，当年的业内传奇，全球只有36量发售。”

伊丽莎白从门前转过身，“是的，先生，发售的只有36辆，但第37辆从未公开发售过，而是直接捐赠给了胡尼斯慈善基金会，被他们用做了一个义卖活动的抽奖特等奖品。”

Percival一下子清醒过来，“你有中奖者的资料吗？”他前倾身体，小腹贴上桌子，几乎要跳过去亲吻他的助理。

“有的，先生，”伊丽莎白点点头，从胸前一直抱着的文件夹内抽出了一份装订好的文件送到了她看起来有些过于激动的老板手里。

Percival急急地接过那张薄薄的纸。

中奖者的名字是Colin James。

 

Bradley醒来时，Colin已经走了。他爬起来在公寓里逛了两圈才心灰意冷地得出了这个结论。

他连早饭也不会吃，他要走了。没有任何事可以改变这个决定。

Bradley气呼呼地抓过床头柜上的裤子，一张纸随着他的动作飘到了地上。他捡起来：午饭在冰箱里。

Bradley伸手抹了一下。

未干的墨水将字迹模糊出一种怪异的3D效果。Bradley叹了口气，也许…也许他应该吃完早饭再离开。Bradley抱着这样的想法慢吞吞地吃完了早饭日常（烤土司，培根，西红柿豆子，单面煎蛋，橙汁），又给自己添了一根香蕉两只橘子三杯热水。然后Bradley回到卧室里，把四只袜子一只一只塞进包里以表达他决定收拾东西离开这里的决心。当他把第三双套在一起的袜子拽开然后一只一只塞进了空荡荡的背包时，他叹了口气。

他在骗谁呢。

Colin在骗谁呢。Colin早就知道Bradley要去上班，不会在家里吃午饭，他把那盘意大利通心粉放在冰箱里，把纸条放到Bradley床头柜的裤子上都表明他压根儿不想让Bradley走。

Bradley抓过那张被他攥过的写着“午饭在冰箱里”的纸条，慢慢将它展平，试图抚去上面的纹路。

也许他不该走，Bradley想，不，他当然不该走。他应该留下来，搞清楚该死的Colin James这阵子怎么了，搞清楚那个该死的咖啡馆和那首该死的曲子做了什么。

Bradley打开手机。一条短信蹦出来，然后是另一条。前一条的发送时间是凌晨四点，另一条是早上七点。两条信息内容一模一样：午饭在冰箱里。

没由来的，Bradley的心里忽然一阵绞痛。该死，他不该这样的，他是个男人。

 

Bradley没有如约离开的第二天，Colin登上格拉斯哥中央车站时，他没想到小王子会跟来。当时他正坐在一个靠窗的位置，将头静静地倚在玻璃窗上，看着自己倒影中的睫毛沉重缓慢地一眨一眨，让大把大把的时间空白着飞逝而过。广播正在一遍遍做着最后的催促，行人来来往往，提着行李箱和帽子马不停蹄地赶路，这让车窗外那个静止的身影格外引人注目。

Bradley孤零零地站在九站台和十站台的柱子中间，动也不动，乱蓬蓬的金发蜷缩在苍白的高额头上，嘴角向下撇去。他不说话，只瞪大了玻璃珠般的蓝眼睛控诉着他，倔强地再不肯前进一步，长睫毛却叛变似的向Colin伸来，如同孩子求抱的小手，Colin发现自己再也受不了了。

他一时间忘记了自己在哪里，只是让直觉支配着他将手掌贴到了列车玻璃窗上。只需要一点点魔法，那块该死的隔开他们的玻璃就会碎掉，他就可以跳下车去，去找Bradley而不是继续去看那个人。

但Colin在最后一刻抓住了自己飘忽的理智。

那个人更重要。

列车最后一次鸣笛尖啸着刺破天空，Colin能感觉列车警卫吹响哨子，车门关闭。这时，一件他意料之外的事情发生了。

Bradley旁若无人地穿过川流不息的人群大步向他走来。他来到列车下，伸出手——隔着玻璃，与Colin掌心相对。

Colin差一点、差一点就失控了。

然后他看到他们的手错开一点，完全分离，站台上的Bradley被加速的列车甩到身后去，他看到那个家伙跑起来，跑起来。

直到Bradley消失在视线里的最后一刻，他依然在奔跑。

 

那天晚上他们一起看了一部电影。Bradley去弄爆米花，而Colin去装光碟，两人保持着惊人的默契共同沉默着。Will并不推荐Colin看这部影片。这是一部动画片，而Colin显然不在适龄人群里面。但老巫师还是决定把它租回来。他和Bradley已经有一段时间没有一起看过一部新电影了。

影碟封面只画着一块玻璃，无论对什么电影来说都简单过了头。那块玻璃形状不规则，中央略厚，边缘棱角锋利，独自躺在一片空白的背景上，晶莹剔透地闪着光。

影片的名字叫《玻璃》。

 

《玻璃》

很久很久以前，在一个树林里住着一只小刺猬。它本是一只夜行动物，却因为怕黑而不敢踏进黑暗里寻觅食物，因此也总是被嘲笑。它每天比其他刺猬早一点醒来，晚一点睡去，利用黎明和黄昏的短暂时光觅食，其他时候则是钻进落叶堆和高草丛里一趴，试图熬过漫长的黑夜。因为对黑暗的恐惧，小刺猬总是比其他的刺猬更加安静孤独，它以为它会一直这样，直到死去。

但在它生命第三个年头，在一个十月的黄昏，一件事却改变了它的命运。那天天边云霞万丈溢彩流金，云雀歌唱道太阳着了火。小刺猬从青草中抬起头，看到不远处，天边一缕细细的轻烟蜿蜒着升向天际。鳟鱼、狐狸和布谷都说那种青黑色的东西是一个可怕的怪物，因而全都躲得远远的。 

小刺猬却决定前去看一看。在它离开之前，鳟鱼、狐狸和布谷都对这只害怕黑夜的刺猬嗤之以鼻，但小刺猬还是去了。在那里，它第一次遇见了它的蜡烛。

 

“那些家伙才是真正的傻瓜，”蜡烛告诉刺猬，“这里曾有一团温暖的火，大多数人却只能看到烟。”

“那么你的火呢？”

“被我撞灭了。”

“你为什么要撞灭它呢？”

蜡烛没有告诉小刺猬，如果它不灭掉那样东西，等火自己灭的时候，它就会死去了。

“那么你的火是什么样子的呢？”小刺猬接着问，“长辈们总是说火是一种可怕的东西，特别是当我们睡在枯叶堆或者高草丛里的时候，一点星火就可以让我们丧命。可我从没见过。”

“我的火是最漂亮的，”蜡烛炫耀道，“它像太阳一样光芒万丈，每当人们想说什么东西生机蓬勃，就会说：它像火苗一样。它有金橙的长发烟蓝的裙摆和紫红色的高跟舞鞋，等它跳起舞来，萤火虫也会羞愧地提着灯笼逃走。”

 

蜡烛并没有其它地方可以去，所以小刺猬把它带回了自己的洞里。其他的刺猬们从此更加瞧不起小刺猬了，不知道它为什么把这么一个陌生的大家伙带了回来，它顺滑的苍白皮肤上既没有尖利的刺，也没有柔软粉嫩的小肚皮。然而小刺猬还是把蜡烛留了下来，因为它不忍心把无家可归的蜡烛扔到外面去。

蜡烛对此很感激，但是并没有说什么。它开始陪小刺猬一起缩在枯叶堆和草丛里等待黎明，用以前和人类一起的故事来让寒冷黑夜过去得快些，它讲起了以前的日子，在那次人类不小心把它掉落在这个荒郊野外之前的生活。“那里的加工厂有着天空一样高的天花板，”蜡烛说，“一秒钟有几千只蜡烛同时被生产出来，我们从一个熔炉里被分配到各自的房间，等门再次打开的时候，我就诞生了。我原来身上还有漂亮的花纹，”蜡烛说着给刺猬展示被磨钝了的纹路，“我出生在十二月。”

“那个时候我应该在睡觉，”小刺猬想了想说。

“是的是的！”蜡烛似乎很不高兴小刺猬打断了它，“十二月！那是人类一年中最热闹的节日，圣诞节。那时候透明橱窗中会挂起闪烁的小灯，我发誓那可比天上的星星更亮、更密呢。巨大的圣诞树上挂着五颜六色的亮闪闪的装饰带，每个人的面孔映在彩球里容光焕发，街上飘着音乐和烤火鸡的香气，孩子们捧着我们唱赞美诗，每个人都很快乐。”

“真希望我也能去看一次。”小刺猬说。

蜡烛也对重回城市的想法兴奋不已：是呀，他们为什么不回去呢？刺猬可以把它带回去呀！

 

于是刺猬告别了家乡，和蜡烛一起上路了。

这个冬天来得格外早，风还没来得及帮树脱去秋装，大雪就一脚跨进了门。刺猬和蜡烛一般会在夜间前进，从黄昏走到黎明。

就是在那些漫漫无际的夜里，刺猬渐渐发现，那把它们两个紧紧包裹在一起的温柔夜色是多么甜蜜。刺猬不再害怕，尽管陪伴在它身边的是一只没有点亮的蜡烛。

 

蜡烛记得城市是在太阳的方向，“是这个方向，没错！”它肯定地说，“我们出来的那天——就是坐上会轰隆隆响的汽车的那一天，就是一直背对着太阳行走，早上来的时候是，晚上回去的时候也是。”刺猬只见过一小会儿黄昏和黎明，乖巧地点点头。两只夜行的小家伙每天都按蜡烛指的方向行走。

冬天是蜡烛的春天，却不是属于冬眠物种的季节。天气越来越冷，温度一点点掉下来，刺猬每天走的步子越来越少，越来越小。

路程短，更短。

刺猬走啊走，可城市还是离它那么遥远，而且它很困，非常困。但是刺猬能看得出来圣诞节是它和蜡烛共同的梦想，所以并没有多说什么。

某一个黄昏，刺猬把蜡烛举到一块高高的石头上查看方向。蜡烛的影子在石头亲吻土地的地方一折，在草地上拖得老长。刺猬站在蜡烛后方，从这个角度望去，蜡烛正顶着照亮它全世界的太阳。

 

蜡烛感到刺猬的体温越来越低。终于有一天，它忍不住了：“把我点亮吧，”它告诉刺猬，“这样你可以暖和一会儿。去找一块玻璃，就是一种透明的亮晶晶的薄片，中间厚一点，阳光下会发光，边缘可能还有点锋利。”

 

刺猬没有找到玻璃。它开始把睡眠时间缩短，更加勤劳地前进，但是蜡烛看得出它有些力不从心。蜡烛开始努力让小刺猬开心，它把刺猬每天掉的刺收集起来，最后在薄雪和黄叶中间拼成了另一只刺猬。一共用了二十一根刺。

刺猬笑了。

蜡烛也对自己的杰作颇为满意，和刺猬一起笑起来，它开始用这种方式拼出汽车和房子，孩子和狗，“不是树林里的那种大凶狗，而是一种更小巧的狗，城市里的狗可以爱上羊，因为他们的有些后代有着狗的身形，一团团洁白的羊毛裹在身上和脚踝处。”

刺猬听入了谜。

冬至临近的某一天晚上，蜡烛突然要求停下来。“我得休息一会儿，喘口气，”它说。刺猬于是找了一个山洞，那里面温暖而干燥。蜡烛躺在刺猬用树枝和被雪浸透的湿叶子搭成的床上，突然说：“你明天得继续找玻璃。”

可刺猬始终没有找到玻璃。干燥的地方越来越难找，雪一场一场接连出场，上一个黄昏的薄雪才刚溶成淡蓝色的碎冰，下一个黎明的白毯就已经铺天盖了下来。下一场雪落一场叶，一层一层叠起来。当刺猬和蜡烛上路三十七天之后，一场雪盖住了最后的一场叶。

那天晚些时候，蜡烛找到了一片玻璃。它在埋满了碎银的雪地里朝反光最亮处蹦过去，在身后留下了一排圆圆的脚印，像溪流中的卵石。它跳到玻璃上，让它扎进自己的身体，就这样把那一小块玻璃带给了刺猬。

蜡烛找到的那块玻璃非常特别，与刺猬以前见过的玻璃都不一样。刺猬发现透过那个小薄片偷看蜡烛时，那个家伙会被无限放大，世界在它身后不断缩小，一时间刺猬眼中的世界只剩那个细长的身影。

刺猬用了从黎明到黄昏那么久的时间才找到一个合适的角度点亮了蜡烛，那是它生命中经历的第一个完整的白昼。蜡烛先是滋滋作响，然后发出了轻微的劈啪声，再一眨眼，一朵小小的火花已经绽放。正如蜡烛之前所描述的一样，它像太阳一样光芒万丈，比刺猬所见过的任何动物都更富有生命力，它不停地舞动，随着气流和出的不同拍子和节奏变换着曼妙的姿态，时而婀娜三千风情万种，时而轻絮扶风白莲舒展，细细的烟碰到洞穴顶部的石头就“哗”一下散了。

这朵火苗穿着最华美的舞裙撞进黑夜，而长辈们居然说如比美丽的生灵竟然会索人性命。这是一团火，刺猬想，属于蜡烛和我的火，而别的人却只能看到洞里飘出的烟。想到这里，刺猬突然觉得非常幸福。

蜡烛唱起了圣诞歌。唱得欢快无比，大汗淋漓。它们彻夜狂欢。直到再也挪不动一步，再也唱不出一个音符，刺猬抱着燃烧的蜡烛，安静地睡着了。火苗被它的呼吸吹得一起一伏，越来越孱弱…那是一个只属于两个人的平安夜。

 

第二天刺猬把玻璃弄丢了。当蜡烛在晚上听到这个消息，气急败坏地跳了起来。如果它还像以前一样高，是一定会撞到头的，刺猬看着洞穴顶部暗暗想，同时避免和蜡烛进行直接对视。

蜡烛气得几乎冒了烟。

“如果你那么宝贝那块玻璃，等到了城市，我就买一块给你当圣诞礼物，”刺猬最后说。

“…圣诞礼物？”蜡烛呆呆地重复，然后记起来他好像给那只傻刺猬讲过这个部分，它有些记不得了，它觉得有些记忆随着那些烧尽的蜡一起留在了洞里，升到了空中。

“我可以拿我的刺交换，”刺猬说，“你可以用它们摆出漂亮的图案，还记得那次你只用二十一根刺就摆出了另一个我吧？那可真神奇！”

“圣诞礼物，”蜡烛呆呆地重复了一遍。

那天早上，小刺猬看了日出才安心地闭眼沉沉睡去，它觉得自己好像跌入了一个等候已久的梦境。在那里，冬季不再意味着酣眠——亮亮的几串彩灯映在橱窗上，铃铛的欢笑充斥了整条街，火鸡和布丁香甜的味道勾着它直往商店跑，它伸出手去，把一块落叶形的玻璃递给蜡烛…忽然落雪开始连成一片，世界消失在了一张巨大的白色帷幕下，视线再次聚焦的时候，冰雪消融，春暖花开。

 

刺猬睁开眼睛的时候看到春天已经到来，万物开始回暖复苏。身边原来蜡烛坐着的地方只剩下了一块摩擦严重的石头和一缕细细的焦黑色灯芯。

 

刺猬后来去了很多地方，包括两千米之外的一块荒地，在那里，他看到尚未融化的层层冰封之下，原来蜡烛用二十一根刺拼出的刺猬不见了，取而代之的是另一只更小一点的只有十六根刺的刺猬，刺猬手里捧着一只蜡烛。

它还去了一座城市，那个地方在十二公里之外。这次它学会了不再跟着太阳走，因为在那个最长的白昼里它终于明白太阳本身也在走着自己的路。

那座城市里有许许多多的柜台，柜台里有许许多多的蜡烛，那些蜡烛有着比它的蜡烛更繁复的花纹，更丰富的色彩，更芬芳的味道，但那些都不是它的蜡烛。

它也看到了蜡烛曾经讲到过的羊与狗的爱情结晶，它们趾高气昂地走在柏油马路上，一团团白羊毛握住狗儿纤细的踝脚。有一天刺猬想上前去问问漂亮的羊狗是否知道哪里有落叶形状的玻璃，可它才走了几步就惊恐万分地看到羊狗的白羊毛掉到了灰扑扑的地面上，粉红色的丝带翻出来，暴露出完美无瑕的脚踝。

那团白雪一样的羊毛是系上去的。

刺猬最终也没有在那座城市里找到落叶形的玻璃。这次它可不是故意的，城市是一座取之不尽用之不竭的玻璃矿。它看到漂亮的女人指着柜台惊喜地尖叫，推开透明闪烁的玻璃去取后面一样实心的金黄色物体；它看到玻璃匠把软化的玻璃吹成了富丽堂皇的宫殿和很长很长的车，刺猬走上前，询问玻璃匠是否愿意替它吹一片落叶。

玻璃匠吹吹胡子，转转混浊的眼珠。

“我可以用我的刺作为交换，”刺猬许诺他。

玻璃匠于是吹了一片叶子。可刺猬却高兴不起来，“它的叶脉呢？”它抬起头困顿地眨眨眼，“没有叶脉，根须怎么才能把生命和养分输送给它呢？而且我想落叶应该有点卷曲才对，每片叶子在秋风里打颤的时候都会抱起胳膊蜷起来——”

玻璃匠把叶子扔回了熔炉，叫刺猬走开。

玻璃匠身上冒着烟，于是刺猬觉得他心里一定也有一团火。

 

城市是一座复杂的丛林，里面有许多实心的人，他们爱极了各种各样实心的物体。刺猬在一个降霜的秋夜爬进了一户人家后院的枯叶堆和高草丛里。

 

两个男孩在花园里研究一样东西。一样他们成功从爸爸手边神不知鬼不觉摸走的东西。那东西是长方形的，里面有会游动的液体，上面有一个可以按的地方，只需要在那里花费一点点力气，就能得到几秒钟漂亮的蓝色火苗。大一点的男孩一遍遍演示给身边的小不点——那个穿蓝色羽绒服的小肉球。

“瞧！”他又做了一遍，把那个神奇的玩意儿递给之前一直拍手，现在伸出爪子要接管宝贝的弟弟手里，“这简直像一个可控的焰火一样酷是不是，我星期一一定要把它给哈利瞧瞧！”

小一点的男孩急不可耐地一把镐过了哥哥手里的宝贝，展示般地高高举过头顶。

“杰德！”一个女人突然出现在了后花园的落地门后，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，下一秒钟，她已经怒气冲冲地冲了出来，“看在上帝的份儿上！叫你弟弟把那东西放下！”

小男孩咯咯笑起来，手里的打火机倏忽一亮。

倾斜。

碎裂。

时间线一下子被无限拉长。那些火星和玻璃飞了起来，如同终于挣脱桎梏得到自由的精灵，它们飞到了浩瀚星际，在没有重力的夜空里漂浮、交叠、重合，慢慢滑落回原本的轨迹…

镜头虚焦。一瞬间好似有落不尽的眼泪噼里啪啦掉进一幅刚刚绘成的水墨画里，布局被打乱，边界迅速融化，未干的色彩重新组合，一切变得模糊。星星点点的红坠落进模模糊糊的金棕色背景里，忽地腾起一片灿烂的曙红，青灰的游丝飘进画面，光线暗下来。

当一切归于黑暗，一行白字慢慢浮出来：有人看到了火，有人看到了烟，而有人看到了灰。

字幕开始滚动。

 

一直等到字幕最后一行消失在电视机上方，Colin才开口，“明天早上，我会告诉你我每次出去是去了哪里。”

 

昆德里，苏格兰

战争爆发后，英伦三岛被两方势力斩首，爱丁堡——格拉斯哥连线以南是麻瓜的天下，以北则成为了魔法聚集地。十六年前Anthony国王发动的魔法大清洗运动把全国的巨人、矮人、精灵和巫师，甚至魔法部都逼到了这个被斩首的死角。英明的国王却不曾料想格兰扁山脉起伏的地势和苏格兰高地云集散落的大小湖泊会成为魔法的天然屏障。

昆德里正位于这重重屏障的最前端，成为了魔法世界的第一道防线。这里麻瓜居民的楼群早已废弃。四年前矮人接管了这片土地之后浩浩荡荡地展开了土木工程，如今这里地穴遍布，深者钻入地下好几英里。

昆德里与世界反魔法中心爱丁堡只隔着一道福斯湾。这条瘦瘦的水域距离曾被一铁一公两路跨越，而就连这连接两片土地的脐带也早在两年前的一次爆炸事件中被剪断。

魔法部部长Cendred站在断裂的脐带这端，遥望彼岸的爱丁堡。血红的太阳跃出地平线，将福斯湾彼岸那座正在渐渐苏醒的城市笼罩进一片骇人的红光中。  
多么明媚的晨光。

魔法部部长微笑起来，崭新的一天开始了。

“部长，”他最得力的助手来到他身边，“一切顺利，ASAⅡ计划会在两个小时内启动，”

“很好，”Cendred部长交叉手指祈求好运，“Morgause，我有种预感，今天将是咱们的转运日。ASAⅠ不久就会回到咱们身边。”

部长面前这位一身血红色袍子的金发女巫抬高了下巴，嘴边挑起一个骄傲的冷笑，“借您吉言。”

 

与此同时，5英里以外，断裂脐带的另一端，在一个叫伊尔镇的小地方，两个青年正无忧无虑地躺在草坪上享受清晨的阳光。

“我好性感（I’m so hot）。”

Lancelot好脾气地拍了拍朋友的手臂，“我相信全镇的姑娘早就知道这点啦，”他开玩笑。

“我是说我好热，”Gwaine可怜兮兮地撇了撇嘴，“我想吃冰激凌。”

Lancelot无奈地摇了摇头，“现在才二月。”

“瞎扯，”Gwaine一下子从草坪上爬了起来，随手拈来一朵小花叼到了嘴里，他戏剧性地张开双臂，仿佛突然登上了莎士比亚的喜剧舞台，含混不清却一本正经地念道：“请容许我引用一个著名诗句：这世界早已春暖花开。”

Lancelot躺在草坪上，望着高高的苍穹，“敢问阁下这是哪位大诗人的诗句？”

“不朽的高文（Gwaine the Great）。”

Lancelot为对方卖力的表演轻笑起来，“再享受十分钟的太阳，”他告诉Gwaine，“然后咱们就得爬起来了。”

Gwaine的笑容一下子被抽空了。他点点头，躺回了草坪上。他们约定过会儿一起去看望Orion爷爷，他是他们最好朋友的唯一亲人。自从半年以前Arthur在十六岁生日当天失了踪，Orion就开始了孤家寡人的生活。幸好他们彼此住得很近，Lancelot和Gwaine总是隔三差五地去帮他买东西或做一些其他事。对于他们两个孤儿来说，Orion也是亲人一般的存在。

Arthur、Gwaine和他，他们三个人从小一起长大。虽然Lancelot总是觉得Arthur对他们有所隐瞒，但他相信Arthur如果那样做一定是为了他们着想或者有什么不得已的苦衷。自从Arthur失踪以后，他们年少时约定一起去GLA机场一起去参军的那些承诺都随风而逝。Lancelot和Gwaine找过Arthur，但从来没有结果。战争时期——即使身处爱丁堡，失踪也不是什么罕见的事情。但虽然遍寻无果，Lancelot一直拒绝相信Arthur遇到了任何意外。Gwaine也是，只不过他这个不正经的朋友甚至曾开玩笑说没准伊尔镇的王子殿下被“小美人鱼（mermaid） ”救到了什么地方，“就像安徒生童话故事里讲的那样，”Gwaine说这话时眼珠滴溜溜地转，“不过更可能是被哪位‘小美人’救了。”

Lancelot当时听到这话只是无奈地摇起头来。

他坚信Arthur在未来的某一天一定会回来。

只是他不会想到，那未来的某一天正步履匆匆地向他跑来。

 

贝瑟代尔峰，苏格兰

直到昨天看电影之前，Colin依然不知道怎么办，对Bradley的感觉已经如同白昼和黑夜一样无法被他拒绝，可他不想背叛Arthur，当电影里蜡烛将那块致命的玻璃扎进自己的身体，给予刺猬毁灭自己的能力时，Colin做了一个决定：他要坦白一切，关于他是谁，关于阿瓦隆，关于那个人，关于他所做的一切，包括挑起战争。Bradley对自己毫无保留，那么自己也应该以诚相待。他会把玻璃交到对方手中，等待小王子的判决，让对方来定夺他无法下决心决定的未来轨迹。他将会先带Bradley到山洞里看他平日训练的龙，再去阿瓦隆边坦白一切。

 

Bradley目瞪口呆地看着前方，这是他第一次在现实生活中见到龙：活生生的，正像狗儿一样舔着Colin围着他打转的龙，十几条龙。  
为首的那条体型最大，是白色的，剩下的则是深浅不一的棕黑色。

“所以你每次出来都是来照顾它们？”Bradley难以置信，“你究竟是什么人，御龙士还是饲养员？”

Colin抚摸白龙的动作慢了下来，“这是个很长的故事，来龙去脉等咱们到下一个地方我再慢慢说给你听。我大多数时候都是来这里，但有时——偶尔也会去其他地方，”Colin在心里默默地把魔法部部长Cendred的办公室这个参观选项划掉了，他会告诉Bradley那部分，但Bradley不需要去那里参观。

“比如什么地方？”Bradley试探着上前走了几步，“另一个藏满了龙的山洞？”他们今天先是来到了格拉斯哥的远郊地区，然后起码跋涉了一万米才来到这个这里。山洞里点着火把，隧道一样深不可测。但Bradley并不急于探寻里面有多长或者有什么——洞口的这些生物就已经让他看得惊心动魄了。Bradley突然想到一个问题：“上次我跟踪你去车站的那次——列车是往萨默塞特方向开的，那次你去了哪儿？”

Colin犹豫着要不要先把阿瓦隆的名字告诉Bradley，但他随即担心这会引出一连串更多问题，他权衡了一下，决定坚持原计划，等到了那里再向Bradley坦白自己的真实身份和经历，“那就是咱们要去的下一个地方，等到了那里，我就向你坦白一切。”

最先开始接近Bradley的是那只最大的白龙。它身体曲线最为舒张优美，白色的鳞片如同切开的象牙反射着皎洁的月光，拢起的翅膀收在身体两侧，高昂着头眨动着魅力的睫毛。它一步一步踱到Bradley身边，忽然欠下身来，双翼展开垂下头颅似乎在向国王行礼。在白龙身后，其它的龙开始纷纷效仿。  
Bradley震惊于这种古老魔法生物的高贵优美，还有它们似乎通晓人性，他鼓起勇气走上前，伸手摸了摸白龙的鳞片。

“它叫什么？”Bradley问Colin。

“她叫艾苏萨，”Colin同样震惊，但他震惊于艾苏萨对Bradley的反应。这位害羞的姑娘一向对陌生人排斥得很，他还记得几百年前他向亨利展示她们时，艾苏萨的火焰几乎把对方烤成了八分熟。“在龙语里的意思是曜日之光。”

“为什么叫曜日之光？”

吉哈拉当年的猜测是艾苏萨的降生预示着他和那个人将要带来的美好国度，但后来连绵的灾难否定了这一说法，所以Colin只是诚实地耸了一下肩膀，“感觉罢了。”

“我可以…”Bradley回头不确定地看向Colin，“骑她吗？”

Colin看向艾苏萨，后者正殷切地蹭着Bradley的外套，把衣料都弄皱了，露出了那个家伙的小肚皮。

 

他们如同在橙汁升华的晨雾里飞翔。

出于安全考虑，Colin带着Bradley一起骑在艾苏萨身上，他能感觉小王子紧贴着他的后背，双手扣住他的腰，呼吸就在咫尺之外逗弄着他敏感的耳朵和脖颈。他们已经爬升到了一万英尺的高空，而Colin的魔法持续不断地从稀薄冰冷的空气中抽取着人体所须的氧气和温度，气流在他们身侧放慢了脚步，Bradley的金发微微向后飘着。另外十几只龙围绕着中心位置的白龙飞翔，除夕之外，尘世的一切都变成了下方无关紧要的小点。

Bradley看到他们在艾苏萨煽动翅膀的瞬间掠过数不清的起伏的山脉和奔腾的河流，白龙本身也霞光披身，鳞片镀了金箔一样闪着光，他心里升腾起一股澎湃汹涌的大潮，专属年轻人的冲动和轻狂在胸腔中翻腾，他扯开嗓子放声大叫，单音节胜过了千言万语的抒发，他听到自己的声波震荡着云层，毫无阻碍地向四面八方翩跹而去。世界在他们脚下变成了渺茫的前世，苏格兰庄严宏伟的议会大厦，荷里路德宫的富丽堂皇，甚至连本内维斯山和本劳尔斯山都变成了无足轻重的黑点，逐渐隐没在云层下，他们在苍穹之上一瞬万里，让Bradley产生了短暂的错觉，仿佛他可以抛开一切桎梏他的枷锁，甚至可以弯腰躲过岁月的冲刷和死神的镰刀，他可以享用无尽的生命去拥抱怀里的这个人，，只要他能感觉到对方温暖的体温和悦动的脉搏，整个宇宙就可以找到亘古遍寻不见的平衡点，而他心满意足。

“我年轻的时候曾经爱上过一个姑娘，”Bradley告诉Colin，“她叫Sophia，喜欢穿金丝绒裙子，头发里闪烁着星星形状的卡子，我曾想抛下所有和她一起私奔，”他平静地讲述着，那已经是段对现在的他无关痛痒的过去，“她一个人离开的时候，我觉得好像世界末日到了。爱是最致命的魔法，她的名字一度也成为了最致命的魔咒，我曾经以为我无法活下来，但最后我还是走出来了。我不知道你以前经历了什么才变成了今天这样，”他握住Colin的手，将对方攥紧的拳头展开，“但我想说，如果我从那段经历里学到了什么，那就是：人生总是要往前看的，生活还是要继续。”

无论身后这个人拥有Arthur的脸还是Bradley的灵魂，Colin意识到那都已经不再重要。名字只是一个称谓，重要的是那是他的矮人。终于意识到这一点，他情不自禁地回头，贴上了Bradley薄薄的嘴唇。

Bradley觉得自己被人从阳光沐浴的高空按到了冰冷的海里，全身上下所有毛孔一瞬间收缩，伴随着他炸开的神经，他没了呼吸。

他觉得他们在沉下去，沉下去，时间线掉到了哈哈镜里，一会儿被无限拉长让他已经已经星移斗转沧海桑田一会儿让他以为那只是疏忽一瞬眨眼瞬间，直到眼前纷飞的烟花融合为一股炫目的白光，他慢慢睁开眼，才发现艾苏萨已经降到了几百米高的空中，而他和Colin十指相扣着飞过爱丁堡标志性的苏格兰议会大厦，那里已经是反魔法的国际联合政府总部了。

“他们看不见…？”Bradley犹豫地看着下方的建筑和人群。

Colin摇摇头，“我的魔法，”他已经转过了头目视前方，像是被自己突然的举动和两人关系的骤变吓到了。

Bradley觉得他应该说点什么。

可关键就在于那个“什么。”

Colin觉得他应该说点什么。

毕竟他才是主动吻了Bradley的那个人。Colin用意识告诉其他几只龙则先行飞回了山洞，并让艾苏萨把他们随便放在哪里，等到艾苏萨慢了下来，盘旋着寻找可以落脚的地方，Colin才转回去想那个更为棘手的问题。

Bradley却先开了头，“I’m gonna say something I’ve never said to you before…”

Colin的神经绷紧了，他等待着。

 

白金汉宫，伦敦

Morgana觉得体内的魔法忽然间蠢蠢欲动，疯狂地在她身体里急寻一个发泄口。沙发。柜子。桌椅和床在屋内不受控制地漂浮起来。她惊恐万分地想让一切复原，但她做不到，源源不断的魔法涌进她的身体，墙上的挂钟铛铛响着死亡的倒计时。Morgana觉得自己即将爆炸。

但Morgana不知道，就在这间屋子的正下方，另一个人的魔法在同一时间失控了。

 

Asa惊恐地看着面前图书室的架子忽然爆炸，火星四溅点燃了更多的古籍，第二声爆响之后，白金汉宫皇室私人图书室的架子整个着了火，一排排接连倒下，如同多米诺骨牌一般化身四条出洞的火蛇以每秒七米的速度张开血口窜向图书室管理员杰佛里。

Asa恐惧至极。他有种预感，这次魔法失控只是一个前奏，更可怕的事情尚未来到。

 

Colin的大脑被突如其来的魔法炸空了。他感觉自己像是吞了一个被引爆的军火库，外界的事情一概不知，只能感觉体内的魔法在把他的五脏六腑碾成粉末，Bradley那句话没有说完，现在在他身边开始吼叫，他们下方不远处一团巨大的火球冲上天际直逼云霄截断了空中去路，他感到Bradley叫了一声类似“伊尔镇”的东西，然后放开他的手在龙背上爬了起来。

“你在干什么…”Colin勉强挤出这几个字，他的身体是一只深海的鱼，被残忍地抛到了大气稀薄的高空，巨大的气压差几乎要不他每个关节都炸开，他残余的丁点意识只能感觉艾苏萨在Bradley的指令下向冲天火光处飞去。Colin拼命用意识命令艾苏萨调转方向，但白龙却疯了似的只听Bradley的话，不要命地以飞蛾扑火的速度一头向地面上的爆炸处扎去。

 

当Lancelot连拉带拽地把Orion爷爷救出浓烟包裹的屋子，他抬头看到了一条白色的龙刺破黑雾冲了出来。当白龙降低到一定高度他看清了上面那个金发闪烁正准备向下跳的面孔，Lancelot几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

这个小镇根本没有地方降落，而Bradley要从龙背上跳下去。当Colin仅存的意识抓住了这点后，他本能地试图从龙背上爬起来抓住愚蠢的Bradley，可又一阵魔法在体内爆炸了，闪电般将他即刻击倒。

这似乎是一种警告。

“Brad！”Colin听到自己这么吼。在他能够反映过来之前，他已经扑了过去，当他抱着Bradley，后背狠狠地撞进农家丰收的稻草堆里时，他才迷迷糊糊地想起来自己是个巫师。

又一股魔法在他体内爆炸。撕裂般的疼痛铺天盖地地向他砍过来。Bradley的吼叫，女人的尖叫，孩子的啼哭，犬只的吠叫，白龙的咆哮，又一声巨响之后，一切归零。

Colin终于昏死过去。

 

Morgana在魔力平静下来以后去找了Gauis，可Gauis束手无策。

“我不知道原因，”Gauis皱紧眉头，忧心忡忡地看着那个脸色惨白的可怜女孩，他自己刚才也多多少少感受到了体内的魔法爆炸，但是绝没有Morgana的那样  
强烈，也许因为他是一个老人了，感官不够敏锐，又或许Morgana的魔法远远强于他的。但无论如何，他任何这样失控的魔法爆发都是一种危险即将到来的警告，“我只知道刚才国王接到报告说苏格兰伊尔镇附近的军火储备库爆炸了，我想也许这两者之间有什么关系。”

“军火库爆炸怎么可能引爆我的魔法呢！”Morgana公主在尖叫完之后才想起来要压低声音，这时她害怕得哭起来了，“哦Gauis我该怎么办！”她抓住了老御医宽大的袖口，“如果这种事再发生呢，”她恐惧地睁大了眼睛，“如果下次我没在自己的房间而是在什么公共场所怎么办？国王会杀了我的！Gauis求你了，帮帮我，做点什么！”

可老御医看上去和她一样无奈。

Morgana绝望地把脸埋在了手中，“上帝，现在谁能帮我呢，如果下次我是在图书室怎么办呢？如果被人看见了呢？”

 

Asa跌跌撞撞地来到御医Gauis门前时，满脸泪痕的Morgana公主刚刚推门走出去，她浑身都在颤抖，见到Asa，她的眼里闪过一丝转瞬即逝的疑惑，“我刚听说了伊尔军火库的爆炸，”Morgana说着摸了一下脸，“那真是太可怕了，好心地Gauis给了我一剂药。”

Asa点点头，一言不发地推门走进了Gauis的屋子。

Gauis似乎已经猜到了他来的意图，年迈的老御医走到门口确认楼道里没有人了，才反锁了门，拉着Asa来到最里面的卧房里。Morgana的魔法非常强大，但Asa是个绝无仅有的例外，他体内拥有的能量是Gauis一辈子从未见过的，如果Morgana的魔力能够失控让满屋子的家具漂浮起来，那么Asa一定出了更严重的事情。Gauis让Asa坐到了小床上，首先给他喝了一品脱镇静剂，然后才拉过一把椅子坐下来等他开口。

Asa的话出乎Gauis的意料。

“我杀了一个人，杰佛里——那个图书室管理员，”Asa说着把头埋到了手里，大滴大滴的泪水从手指缝隙间流淌出来，“我不想那样的，但图书室的火——架子，”他抽噎着开始变得语无伦次，“架子着了火，整个屋子都烧起来了Gauis，窗户爆炸了，我想——”他哽咽了一下，抬头看着自己的双手，“我想杰佛里一定看到了我眼睛里的金光，我——”他难过得说不下去。

杰佛里是Gauis多年的朋友，但此时此刻，面对无助的Asa，老御医明白自己必须先把私人情感放置一边——在事情滑向一个更严重的地步之前，“你需要一个故事，”他告诉Asa，“你需要一个毫不知情的故事来给国王交代。”

 

“他是个好巫师，”Colin在半梦半醒间听到Bradley这么说，“听着伙计，咱们得离开这个地方，这里是麻瓜区，如果他们发现Colin有魔法…”

“他只是失控了，我不知道他今天是怎么了…”

“我向你们承诺（I give you my word），他是个好的混血巫师…”

Bradley的声音降下去。

画面里出现了火。

哪来的火？

Colin看到了那艘船，上世纪七十年代的那个事件。那个可怕的黄昏在一片倾注的雨帘中落幕。樯倾楫摧。狂澜已倒，等暴雨初歇，他看到猎户座升上了天空。

 

Colin醒来时发现自己在贝瑟代尔峰的山洞里。他闭了闭眼，一时间以为那些都只是梦境：和Bradley一起翱翔在云端，万里高空蜻蜓点水的那个纯洁的吻，他魔法的失控。但一个陌生的声音敲碎了那种美好的可能。

“你醒了？”

Colin睁开眼，看到了一个陌生的男人。他和Bradley年纪相仿，有着一头潇洒的棕发，从火灰中闯出来的脸蒙上了些烟，但难掩爽朗的笑容和不羁的本色。

“我叫Gwaine，”男人看到Colin能坐起来了，就玩笑似的给他肩上来了一拳，“Arthur和Lancelot在那边照顾Orion爷爷呢，需要我现在叫他过来吗？”

Colin觉得头脑依然不清醒，Gwaine？Lancelot？他们是Bradley的朋友，那…“Arthur又是谁？”

“兄弟，你是不是傻了，”Gwaine有些担心地看着两眼发直的Colin，他回头看了看洞里的方向，Arthur正绕过白龙向他们走来，看到Colin醒了，那个金发的家伙跑了两步。

“你是怎么认识Arthur的？”Gwaine从伊尔镇的王子殿下身上收回目光，转头问Colin，他吃惊地发现巫师眼里的混沌已经消失殆尽，取而代之的是一种让人如坠冰窟的冷酷。

“Arthur，”巫师念道，“Arthur。”


	6. 末日伊始

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运防和谐。勤快的时候搬过来。
> 
> 全文走：  
>  http://shangnysun.lofter.com/post/1e0d54b8_afb1498

第六章：末日伊始

01.

 

贝瑟代尔峰，

他已没有再隐瞒身份的必要，Arthur深吸一口气。

Lancelot和Gwaine知道他在十六岁生日当天失踪，Colin在格林威治宫王子生日宴捡到了他，白金汉宫曾一度宣称公开却在爆炸后三缄其口的重大消息，这几个线索不需要劳烦柯南·道尔笔下那位智力超群的侦探就可以被轻而易举地串连起来。

Arthur慢慢将胸腔中的空气挤出来，奥利爷爷吸进了大量烟还在沉睡中，而他面前坐着三个人，Gwaine困惑但兴奋地搓着手掌，像等待睡前故事的孩子，Lancelot对他投来一个鼓励的微笑，而Colin…Colin抱着双臂，冷着一张脸坐在离他最远的位置。

他们在等待一个解释。

Arthur告诫自己万事开头难。

“长话短说（long story short），我是Arthur王子，”他低下头用发际线挡住对面人的目光，却还是瞥到Colin的脸在一瞬间被抽干了所有血色，“事情要从十六年前说起…”

 

白金汉宫，

“我不…”Asa清了清嗓子，“我不知道，”他低头嗫嚅，但Anthony国王的目光酸雨一样泼来，誓要腐透他的脑壳直到亲自挖出谎言背后的真相。

“那也许，你能解释一下，”国王将下巴搭在相对的指尖上，“为什么屋子烧起来之后你第一反应不是叫人救火而是跑到御医那里。”

Asa觉得他的心脏几乎要跳出喉咙。

“陛下，”站在国王身边的老御医及时开口，“图书室里有火情报警器，我相信殿下是一时吓坏了，这种可怕的火势可不是天天都能见到的，”他和感激的Asa对视了一眼，“当时一定是可怜的杰佛里受——受了伤，”御医在提及老朋友的时候哽咽了一下，“殿下希望尽快叫我去抢救他而不是浇灭屋子，毕竟人命至上。”

Anthony国王的疑云并未因老御医的话而消散半分，“我会派人查清楚失火原因的，”他告诉那个浑身上下紧绷如拉开的弓的男孩，“你确定当时图书室里只有你和杰佛里两个人？”

Asa木讷地点了一下头，期待他名义上的父亲可以结束这场谈话，但Anthony却任由三人陷入沉默当中，他戴着王室印章戒指的手指慢悠悠、一下一下敲打着松木扶手。

Asa强迫自己盯着地毯。

“你看到杰佛里受了伤所以去找了Gauis？”Anthony的目光紧锁Asa，扫描着那张脸上每一条肌肉的秋毫变化。

Asa点点头，“是的。”

“可你并没有先把他带离房间？”

“他——他当时着了火。”Asa觉得自己几乎要吐了，他临时决定加入少量细节来增加谎言的真实性，并期冀他名义上的父亲在发现他有多么不情愿回想那场灾难后能够显露出哪怕一丁点仁慈暂时放过他，“他在火里打滚…我不知道怎么办。”

“这可真有趣，”Anthony偏了一下头，“因为法医告诉我杰佛里并不是死于火灾，”他伸手按下办公桌上铃铛状的一个银色小物件。随着轻微滋滋声传来，对讲功能打开。

“卫兵，让Aredian[1]进来。”

 

Aredian进屋时穿着法医标配的白色长褂，他没有系扣子，大步走进来时尸体腐烂的酸臭味混合着福尔马林刺鼻的味道从飞起的袍角下飘散到整个屋子。Asa觉得自己嗅到了死神的气息。

Anthony只微微皱了一下鼻子就切入了主题，“Aredian，请再汇报一遍杰佛里的初步验尸结果。”

“陛下，”Aredian向国王点头致意，“死因尚不明确，但初步断定不是因为火灾。”

Asa强迫自己保持呼吸平稳，手攥紧成拳缩回袖子里。

Anthony示意Aredian继续说下去。

“首先我们只在口、鼻腔浅部发现了少量灰炭末，支气管几乎没有附着，黏膜充血和水肿现象不明显，我们取了死者的心血进行化验，碳氧血红蛋白含量偏低，此外，身体与地面接触部分烧伤覆盖率较小，综合以上，初步断定死者的死亡时间应该在火灾发生后但火势抵达之前[2]。目前具体死因还在进一步调查中，”Aredian顿了一下，“但在这种情况下，通常都是魔法。”

Anthony示意他出去。

Aredian好奇地看了一眼神情凝重的宫廷御医Gauis和脸色煞白的Arthur王子，欠身离开。

“一个已经死了的人为什么会在火里打滚？”Anthony看着Asa。

“我不知道，”Asa挤出这句话，觉得整个人都要虚脱得倒下去，他强迫自己站着回答国王的问题，如果此时他再昏倒，或者再一次魔法爆发，他就真的难逃一死。

“这只是初步验尸结果，陛下，”Gauis在一旁提醒。

“是的，初步，正如我之前所说，我会派人查清楚失火原因的，”Anthony说完这话挥了挥手，

“现在出去吧。”

直到国王办公室的门在身后合上，Asa才感觉他的心脏从喉口重新落回了胸膛，血液被砸起来，一下子冲遍全身。

他脑子里嗡一声响。

 

[1] Aredian：取自S2E7。

[2]我不懂尸体鉴定，此处参考了《简明法医学》（李宝珍），如有Bug欢迎指出。

 

§

 

他脑子里嗡一声响。

Arthur的眼前黑了几秒钟，等他眨眼恢复视线时，看到面前Gwaine和Lancelot扭打成一团。

“嘿，兄弟，冷静，”Lancelot的面孔几乎要贴上Gwaine了，“你已经给了他一拳了。”

“那是他应得的！”Gwaine叫道，“该死的Arthur！他骗了咱们十六年——咱们！Lancelot，他的兄弟！”

Arthur向后退了两步，他活动了一下下巴，确保它没有脱臼，“我说了我七岁才知道！”

“好吧，九年！”Gwaine冷静了一点，能体会Arthur有自己苦衷的是善解人意的Lancelot，可对他来说，隐瞒就是一种背叛，无论有多少借口挡在前面，他Gwanie一定得给那小子几拳才能消气，他想用姓氏称呼那个正和自己保持安全距离的金发混蛋来表达自己满满的愤怒，可他突然想到了一个很严肃的问题：“所以你小子现在究竟姓什么？！”

“我的全名是Arthur Harry Edward Pendragon，但理论上来讲王室的统一姓氏是温莎，”Arthur瞅了瞅角落里石化了的另一个人，“如果你想骂我的话可以随便挑一个，”他对Gwaine说，试图用一点小幽默来引起那个人的丁点反应，哪怕是像Gwaine那样对准他的下巴来一拳或者和他干上一架，他会让着他的，“但我建议你使用Pendragon，这是我最讨厌的一个，太长了，”Arthur夸张地叹了口气，“我小时候练习签名时总是拼错这个词。”

Colin没有笑。

Colin甚至没有在看Arthur，或是用任何肢体语言催促Arthur继续讲下去，仿佛这个人已经和他再无关系，他已用磨光的刀片将自己从那个世界剜了出来，那里发生的任何事，从此以后，与他无关。

Arthur觉得大脑里交错分布的神经海葵般骤然缩成一团。

Lancelot判定Gwaine在短时间内应该不会有近一步暴力举动才放开了他。

“所以奥利爷爷是知道的，”Lancelot试图打破僵局来引导Arthur继续说下去，“你在成年礼上和国王吵了架，你气得溜走了，然后呢，然后发生了什么？”

Arthur深吸一口气向前走，走进Gwaine的攻击范围，走出Gwaine的攻击范围，他来到Colin身边坐下，觉得犹如赤身裸体坐在珠穆朗玛峰顶，严寒苦极，氧气稀薄，荒无人迹。

他有点希望Colin能够和他一起讲述这部分，就像那种俗气的聚会上一对情侣一唱一和地向八卦的朋友倾倒他们相识相爱的过程，然后为究竟是谁先吻了谁而叽叽咕咕地吵个不停，但当Arthur拉过Colin的手包在自己双手心里，他没有得到任何回应。Colin坐在他身边，冷着一张脸，不肯牺牲另一只自由的手来冒着触碰Arthur的风险解决被困住的那只。Colin的眼神避开Arthur的眼神、Arthur的头发、Arthur的脚，甚至Arthur松开的鞋带，就像他Arthur是个万劫不复的雷区。

于是Arthur只能选择一个人继续讲下去，“然后我遇见了Colin。”

“那是在格林威治宫爆炸之前还是之后？”Gwaine的声音已经褪去了大部分怒气，他看着Arthur挪动着渐渐肿起的下巴讲着故事，觉得那个金发混蛋已经得到了教训。

“之后，我身边这位好心的巫师先生救了我，”Arthur笑起来，试图引起Colin最轻微的反应，但对方当他是空气，“想要一只Pendragon死可没那么容易。”

§

 

“想要一只Pendragon死可没那么容易，”Anthony告诉Gauis。 

伊尔军火库爆炸和白金汉宫的失火显示魔法已经多角度渗透进了军方高层和王室内部，但阴影与阳光总是一对双生子。伊尔镇在军火库的爆炸中不幸成为了被殃及的池鱼，但现场多个证人的证词却清楚地表明了他儿子如他所预期的那样依然活着，并且如他所期待的那样身体康健。而大火被扑灭以后Arthur两个最好的儿时玩伴和Orion的失踪更是将一切板上钉钉，现场目击者看到几个人乘坐一条白龙离去，其中一个正是镇上失踪了半年的Arthur。 

“想要一只Pendragon死可没那么容易，”Anthony又重复了一遍那个句子。 

Gauis点了点头。为了转移国王对Asa和图书室的注意力，他告诉了国王那个一连串灾难中唯一一个好消息，“我猜想殿下一定是把他们救了出去，这至少说明他安然无恙，那些和他在一起的人——”他想到了目击者描述中的白龙，“无论有没有魔法，都没有伤害他。” 

“是的，而且咱们知道了那个带走Arthur的人是黑发，”Anthony强势冷硬的面孔流露出只有在谈及儿子的问题上才会有的那种温度，“只可惜目击者们不能提供准确的特征，不能做刑侦速写。” 

“当时浓烟滚滚，他们的房子着了火，”Gauis回答，“陛下，您得理解大多数人那时只顾着逃命。” 

国王点点头，“Galahad[1]那里有什么进展？”提到那位炸弹专家，国王的脸再次恢复到了公事公办状态。他不喜欢那个年轻的小伙子，无论有多少人力荐他是个天赋异禀的爆炸奇才，铁一样的事实摆在眼前：格林威治宫爆炸案至今悬而未决。 

“暂时没有，他们还在试图控制连环爆炸，”Gauis在Anthony国王身边的年头已经足够帮他看穿那双蓝色盾牌后隐藏的担忧，“Leon认为这是同一位内奸的手笔，两者之间或许有联系，您调用Galahad是个英明的决定。” 

Anthony正要回答，却听到门外响起了一阵嘈杂的争吵声。 

“我就要进去！我要找那个卑劣的伪君子说清楚——”Morgana公主[2]的声音刺透门板直击Anthony的耳膜。 

更多卫兵相劝的声音，脚步声，警告声。 

不远处传来砰一声响。 

§ 

 

不远处传来砰一声响。 

Lancelot首先跳了起来，“也许奥利爷爷醒了，”他伸出一只手稳住其他人，“我去看看。” 

正欲起身的Gwaine坐了回去，Arthur犹豫了一下却也坐了回去，而Colin虽然也被突如其来的声音吓了一下，却留在原地纹丝未动。 

几人各有心思。 

Gwaine咬着嘴唇在一旁努力消化关于Arthur身份的这个完整的故事。一开始知道Arthur是货真价实的王子，他震惊到无以复加，难以置信直到Arthur讲到十六岁生日那天，现实与故事的边缘重重吻合，他的大脑才被迫吞下了一直抗拒的事实，被背叛的愤怒让他给了Arthur一拳，但当他的怒气在Arthur肿起的下巴中渐渐平息，即使是神经大条如Gwaine也会为兄弟生出深深的忧虑。虽然Arthur埋葬私人珍宝一样省略了很多他和那个巫师相处的过程，但从王子殿下抛下水深火热中的伊尔镇村民不去营救，而是执意先将昏迷的Colin带离麻瓜区时，Gwaine就已经蹦过过程看到了结果——或者，没有结果。 

 

他们之间不可能有结果，Lancelot一边扶奥利爷爷坐起来喝水一边慢慢想。Arthur是王子，Colin是平民，Arthur是麻瓜，Colin有魔法。天地之差的出身和针锋相对的立场双向交叉，为这段六个月的相处时光打上了一个大大的红叉作为对这个错误的永久性封条。 

可Arthur一意孤行。 

“咱们在哪里，”奥利爷爷的声音将Lancelot拉回现实，“Arthur得回去。” 

Lancelot不说话。 

“怎么了？”奥利爷爷活动了一下刚才掉下床时扭伤的筋骨。 

Lancelot抬起头，“Arthur说他不能回去，现在不能。” 

[1] Galahad：亚瑟王传说中最后找到了圣杯的骑士，原剧中好像并没有出现。 

[2]关于莫姐：因为我很喜欢莫姐，所以这篇文中虽然莫姐依然会叛变，但我会给莫姐的叛变程度打一个折扣。 

 

Arthur必须回去。

今天一连串的事情在他脑海中一一闪过之后，Colin得出了这样一个结论。很难相信就在今天早些时候他内心还填满了对那个人的愧疚。骑着艾苏萨和Bradley驰骋天涯让他神清气爽，紧接着高空中的吻让他心旌荡漾，然后是爆炸。Colin不明白是何种力量能让他的魔法失控到昏过去的地步，但此时此刻那些都无关紧要。

最初知道Bradley实际上叫Arthur时，Colin陷进了一种被背叛的愤怒里，但那只是最表层的——现在是战时，他是巫师，Bradley那时的谎言情有可原，更何况他自己也告诉对方他叫Colin。他不严于律己，所以很容易宽以待人。那个小小的背叛纵然让他生气却也无伤大雅，一阵爆发的拳打脚踢，然后熊熊燃烧的怒气就会熔化在一阵更为炙热的吻里，但后来真正剖开他的胸膛剁碎了他心脏的，却是Arthur前面的那个头衔：Prince。

他没有想到造化弄人，他们会以这样的方式迎来重逢——这根本不在他的计划中。Arthur的回归让他欣喜若狂，可除此之外的一切都令他痛不欲生。如今那个今天早些时候他原本打算倾吐的秘密成为了横亘在他们之间最深的炸药。Colin明白纸里包不住火，他的真实身份终有一天会如Arthur的一样曝光。他害怕Arthur会发现他的真实身份，害怕从此他们之间分道扬镳，再无可能，但这些都不是他最恐惧的。

原本他以为“转来仍为王”意味着Arthur会是王子、国王，自始至终生长在王室宫墙内，站在遥远的彼岸恨他。

你也许不会和我有任何交集，我可以忍受。

你会在我的敌对立场，我可以忍受。

你会恨我间接害死了你母亲，我可以忍受。

你也许会为了结束战争亲手杀掉我，我可以忍受。

因为只要那样，你就永远也不会被水火不容的两种感情生生撕裂成两半，你的恨意会是纯粹的，你不会为我的死亡痛苦，也不会为我的沉默难过，只要那样，一切就怎么也不可能真正伤到我，一切都可以忍受。

只要你能回来。

我就心满意足。

可是，当命运幸灾乐祸地为你披上另一个身份把你送到我身边，当以上所有那些都注入了一个全新的前提，我怎么能够忍心让你发现身边的爱人却是离你最遥远的死敌？！

这是Colin最深的恐惧。

*恨灰中燃起了爱火融融。

要是不该相识，何必相逢！*[1]

“你必须回去，”这是Colin对他们两人的宣判。只有这样，Arthur才可能永远不知道Colin James和Merlin Emrys是同一个人。这是避免悲剧的唯一方式。Colin站起身背对Arthur，“在我的龙把你们烧成灰之前，你有五分钟的时间离开。”

Gwaine瞪大了眼睛，但Arthur不为所动，“艾苏萨不会把我们烧成灰的，”他平静地陈述。

 

白龙立刻把脑袋埋到了翅膀下面。

Colin把对白龙的怒气转到了Arthur身上，“那你就试试吧。”

Arthur叹了口气。

Gwaine嗅到了一番长谈的气息，他默默退后两步，决定去洞更深处的地方看看奥利爷爷和Lancelot。

Arthur举起双手做了一个投降的姿势，“我道歉，对不起。”

Colin没有理会他。

“那是特殊时期，我总不能告诉一个来历不明的巫师我的真实身份，可后来我想说的，一直想说的，”Arthur踩着他的骄傲将厚脸皮贴上前去哄他的爱人，“事实上，我本来打算在今天你跟我讲完你的故事之后就对你坦白。”

Colin闭上眼睛，挣脱了那双来抱他的手，“你必须回去。”

“…也许咱们应该等你消气之后再谈？”

“没什么好谈的。”

Arthur知道Colin不会再从这个角度给他留任何商量的余地了，“里面躺着一个老人，”他指着洞内奥利爷爷的方向，“他刚从一场爆炸中幸存，身体还没恢复。我们的家被烧了，身无分文无处可去。你知道这里离最近的城区有多远，就算你在和我生气，我请求你至少考虑一下奥利。他对我有养育之恩。”

Colin的眼波抖动了一下，“我可以让艾苏萨送你们去最近的城区。”

“你知道奥利的一把老骨头经不起折腾了，Lance说最好不要轻易挪动他。而且我相信各大医院早已经人满为患。奥利也许只能和五个人挤在一顶临时帐篷里，”Arthur顿了一下，“你气的是我，没必要把他牵扯进来。”

Colin转过身，直视着Arthur的眼睛，强迫自己继续佩戴着那张冷硬的面具，“咱们几个的手机虽然都不在身上，但等你进了城区，随便找一部公共电话拨几个号码，白金汉宫的车辆会一路飙到你身边的——如果国王陛下没有自己跳上一架直升机飞过来。”

“你知道我不能，”Arthur咬牙切齿地挤出这句话，他开始有点生气了。

Colin故作困惑地皱起眉头，“我看不出你为什么不能。”

“因为一旦我拨通了那该死的号码，你这辈子该死的就只能在电视上见到我了！”

Colin听到了他的心脏支离破碎的声音，“尊贵的殿下忘了杂志和报纸，”他补充，声线难以自持地颤抖起来。Colin咬住嘴唇生生憋回了在眼眶徘徊的泪水，他可是个男人，总不能像个女孩一样哭哭啼啼。

Arthur气得想咬他，“一旦我回去，咱们就——”

“根本没有咱们！”Colin失控地叫道，“根本——从来就没有咱们！！”他可耻地感到某些液体不受控制地夺眶而出，他一把抹去。该死，他是个男人。

“Cols…”Arthur伸手走上前，却被对方推开了。

“不，艾苏萨可以送你们去难民营，我相信陛下会给予难民很好的政策照顾，或者你们可以随着难民潮回到伦敦避难，等到了那里你想不想回去都是你自己的事了，国王会照顾好他的子民的。”

§

 

“他们是你的子民！”Morgana在伦敦塔里的地牢里攥着栏杆向国王离开的方向扯开嗓子尖叫，“你可以把我关在这里，可你不能把每个人都关进来！” 

尽管意识到对方已经走远，Morgana依然怒不可遏。 

昨晚她接连不断地从一个噩梦逃到另一个，挣扎了一整夜，今天早些时候体内魔力爆发将她衰弱的神经推到了临界点，紧接着噩耗一波波传来：伊尔镇军火库的连环爆炸，白金汉宫图书室失火，更别提她还在楼道里撞上了那些抬着杰佛里的工人，那块要命的白布偏偏在她面前滑落，里面蜷缩的那具焦黑炭化的尸体就直接暴露在了她眼前，Morgana失声尖叫。短时间内反复的恐惧和持续的疲劳让她心神交瘁，偏偏这时，她听到了Anthony的那条指令：关闭边界线，并让媒体对此息声[2]。 

“连环爆炸很可能是一种卑劣的手段，”二十分钟前Morgana试图用一个花瓶袭击国王时Anthony冷酷地对她解释，“巫师可能借此机会混入人流长驱直入，你难道希望他们直逼白金汉宫吗Morgana？” 

Morgana已经失去了理智，她只知道成千的无辜者将不能跨越巴尔黑德——贝尔希尔边防检查线前来避难，他们只能在被火灾焚毁的土地上支起帐篷，披着撕破的居家睡衣、将饥饿的口水咽进空空的腹中，对重兵把守的检查线无能为力望眼欲穿——直到冬末。 

而让媒体闭嘴…那简直是Anthony做过的最愚蠢的事——没有之一。那些人里总有人在夺路而逃的时候带了手机，即使现在网络垮掉了，将来也总是会恢复的，即使Anthony彻查网络也总是会有漏网之鱼，他阻止不了人们的口口相传。 

Morgana坚信纸里包不住火，而“害怕引起恐慌”这样的借口是没有办法压抑民愤的。 

不过用花瓶和恶语袭击一国之君总归是违法的。Morgana又叫了一会儿，然后回忆中她和国王争论那幕的进度条自动跳到了高潮部分，她对Anthony叫嚷：“如果我也有魔法呢！” 

她父亲的回答如当头棒喝：“那你该死！” 

冷静下来之后，Morgana开始颤抖。 

她不明白今天为什么她的魔法会爆炸，万一再来一遍呢，在伦敦塔的牢房里，没有任何墙壁来遮挡别人的视线，她该怎么办？ 

§

 

栏杆外，一个全副武装的士兵将牢里公主殿下崩溃的景象尽收眼底。士兵的嘴角扭出一个古怪的微笑，他走出伦敦塔后方的门，走出信号干扰的区域，按动头盔上一个金属凸起启动了通讯设备。 

“一个坏消息和一个好消息。” 

士兵停顿了一会儿，等待着线路那边的人挑选一个先听。 

“坏消息：ASAⅠ依然拒绝合作，但他撑不了多久了，”士兵沉默了一会儿听着对方的反应，“你要有耐心——我知道时间很紧，ASAⅡ计划的失败完全在意料之中，你该知道咱们有后备措施，”线路那头的人说了什么惹得士兵轻蔑地哼了一声，“‘另一位线人，’你说得可真好听，你的另一位线人没有我该拿什么去炸军火库呢？还是你忘了半年以前——是的，是的，”士兵点着头，“我会记得的，白龙的事我也会调查，英国每一条龙咱们都记录在案…”接下来士兵听到的事情让他皱起了眉头，“这不可能，所有的驯龙者都只有在接到命令的时候才会…是的我会去调查龙上那些人。” 

“另外，”士兵收起了刚才烦躁的态度，“好消息：我有一个意外收获，关于Morgana公主殿下。” 

 

十分钟后，一位身穿血红色冬装的女人挎着一只单反相机从伦敦塔附近的小巷中走了出来，她戴着一副墨镜，左手拿着一份旅游地图，用右手解下头上的皮筋，甩开束缚已久的长发，一头金色的发卷瀑布一样散开，自由地闪耀在阳光下。 

§

 

Colin第一眼看到奥利时心跳漏了一拍。

他觉得他之前一定见过这位抚养了Arthur十六年的老人。他不记得什么时间在哪里见过，但他觉得这个人非常眼熟。老人出生时命运献上的慷慨厚礼已经被时光收回，Colin只能从大多数这个年纪的人共有的花白头发和松弛皮肤中隐约瞥见他当年棱角分明的脸庞和清秀的五官。对方的棕眼睛同样困惑地打量着他。

让Colin更加诧异的是，就在他忍不住询问他们之前“是否见过”时，奥利也在同一时间开口：“咱们认识吗？”

 

[1] *内内容非原创，取自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。

[2]媒体息声：我记得好像（好像）是英国各大媒体的资金来源大部分不是来源于政府所以好像是并不受政府直接控制的，但是因为是战时，所以请各位默认特殊时期的特殊情况吧。U关闭王城不让人避难我记得好像有一集有过。

第六章：末日伊始

02.

§

 

他们谁也无法回答彼此的问题。

“我叫Davy Orion，”老人主动说。

Colin确定自己从没听过这个名字，“我叫Colin James，”他回答，这个名字他已经用了好几个人生。

老人的目光闪烁了一下，“我猜也许我认错人了，”他犹豫着对Colin伸出手，“很高兴认识你。”

Colin微微一笑，“我也很高兴认识你，”他配合地伸出手，握住老人的，与此同时悄悄放出魔法近距离感受了奥利的脉搏。那确实属于一个老人，而不是用了增龄咒。然而这却让Colin感到了更多的迷惑，奥利的面孔愈发眼熟，他却依然不记得那张面孔藏匿于脑海中的哪道海沟。一个和他自己一样没有亲属的老人，帮助国王抚养王子…….也许Davy Orion只是一个假名？Colin抬头看进对方的棕眼睛，试图用摄神取念检查对方的记忆，却在看到空白之外的东西前就被老人一阵猛烈的咳嗽切断了目光接触。

Colin任奥利抽回手捂住嘴，收回了刺探的魔法。正如Arthur所相信的那样，他不可能真的把这样一位虚弱的老人——无论是否眼熟，扔到街上去，“你安心休息，我不打扰你了，”他感受到小王子从身后靠近，于是补充了一句：“你可以一直住到身体好起来。”

说完这话，Colin站起身，深吸一口气，和那一大团Arthur形状的空气擦肩而过。

好奇是触发器，让Colin同意Arthur他们暂时留下来，除此之外，还有他那点小小的私心：在Arthur身边多停留一小会儿，哪怕只是在他的余光里。

Colin向自己保证，就一小会儿，最多两天，奥利爷爷就会恢复体力，他就可以把他们轰走了。即使他没有在这段时间内搞清那个奥利是谁，至少他可以肯定那个抚养Arthur的人不会威胁Arthur的生命。

最多两天。

§

 

两周后，山洞里多了四张行军床。

§

 

得益于Colin一千五百年的生活经验，贝瑟代尔峰的山洞更像是一间时空博物馆。这里有九世纪的东方竹筷，也有十九世纪的西方刀叉，变形的黑色水滴状启瓶器[1]上紧扣着黄色的M形挂坠，卷起的祈祷毯旁边放着合上的《圣经》，留声机唱针停在门德尔松的唱片上，春日樱花在浮世绘中静静绽放，部落手鼓划破的兽皮面上画着一只荷鲁斯之眼，磨损严重的狮身鱼尾迷你雕塑张开的嘴里叼着一张发黄的极光照片，晒得灰黑的考拉玩偶脑袋上斜扣着一顶雪白的、开了线的羊羔皮帽，羽毛、枯枝条和牛筋线编织的印第安捕梦网边挂着穆拉诺岛的手工玻璃风铃，那上面蒙了一层灰。

Colin已经有几十年不住在这里了，自从他在义卖抽奖中得到了那辆车，他就决定去城里小住几百年。汽车本不适于在山野间奔跑，更何况轮胎会在身后留下异常醒目的足迹。

可现在，格拉斯哥的小公寓似乎一时回不去了，Colin于是亲自跑了一趟把亚梅草、老巫师与小王子接了过来。他乐于做一切远离Arthur的事。比如在洞口转，而不是躺在洞深处的行军床上（他唯一一张床让给了生病中的奥利）。可对于远程外出，Colin却保持着一种异常谨慎的态度。他将外出采购的频率保持在了每周一次，每到那时，他就得长途跋涉到城区再用魔法召唤他的车，然后才一路开到超市去。Arthur的朋友Lancelot是个笑容温暖的内敛男人，他总是主动帮Colin做各种事，声称那可以让他为他们所添的麻烦“少些愧疚。”

Colin觉得Lancelot是个可爱的家伙。

就在Colin得出这个结论两分钟后，Arthur也得出了一个结论：Lancelot是个可恶的家伙。

因为他被Colin称为了“Lance。”

天使Arthur觉得这不是Lancelot的错，恶魔Arthur觉得Lancelot简直罪大恶极。

Gwaine对Colin也充满了兴趣，这是他有生以来第一次近距离接触一个巫师。他问了Colin许多奇怪的问题，从巫师是否有什么特色菜品到魔法世界的吸血鬼是否对某一种血型有着特殊偏好。他还问过白龙为什么叫“艾苏萨。”

Gwaine问这个问题的时候Colin忽然记起Arthur也问过同样的问题，那个时候他们刚刚从一段冷战中解脱出来。他下意识地看向Arthur，却在发现对方也在看他之后把目光调遣到了别处，“龙语里那是‘曜日之光’的意思。”

“可你是怎么起的名字呢？”Gwaine追问，“你们巫师有什么《龙宝宝起名大全》之类的书吗？”

即使正在和Arthur冷战，Colin还是忍不住笑了出来，“不不，凭感觉而已。”

Gwaine似乎对这个答案不满意，“这也太随便了。”

“这一点都不随便，”Colin告诉他，“每一条龙的降生都一定有其特别的意义，”即使他现在也糊里糊涂，不知道那意义是什么，“曜日之光一定意味着什么的Gwaine。”

Arthur撅起了嘴巴，Colin都不肯叫他的名字。

那个名字对他来说就像一个禁忌，一个诅咒。简单的两个音节就足以拧动潘多拉魔盒上的钥匙，锁孔啪嗒一声响后任灾难横扫世界。

Arthur已经试过三十七次道歉，其中大约百分之三十发生在Colin称呼Lancelot为Lance后，百分之六十发生在Lancelot决定帮助Colin处理那些罐头食品后。

Arthur发誓，他真的试过了。他试过把Colin逼入死角，但结果却是他被石化在原地，直到Colin走后三分钟咒语才解开；之后他对清扫山洞的工作大包大揽，却笨手笨脚地用扫把打碎了两个看起来十分古老的陶罐，Colin条件反射地跳了起来，但最终不肯跟他说一个字；后来Arthur甚至破天荒地提出要帮忙做饭，Colin冷淡地点下头，转身离开，把一只很不高兴的Arthur和可爱的“Lance”一起丢在了简易灶台边。该死的，Arthur想要的是加聚反应，不是置换反应。[2]

而在吃饭时，Arthur多了一个例行公事：蜻蜓点水地问Lancelot和Gwaine是否要更多的土豆、洋葱或者其他什么菜肴，然后在那两位回答之前深吸一口气，把菜盘子塞到Colin鼻子底下郑重其事地问他同样的问题。Colin每次都摇头。然后Arthur就会开始向那个决心和他冷战到底的家伙推荐。

“今天的土豆很新鲜。”“西红柿对你的健康有好处。”“胡萝卜富含胡萝卜素。”“洋葱汤可真香。”

今天Arthur的特别推荐是奶昔。

“来杯奶昔吗，香草味的？”

“过敏。”这是Arthur唯一一次得到摇头以外的回答，那时他已经疲惫不堪，Colin刀枪不入，软硬不吃。看在老天的份儿上，对Colin隐瞒身份只是一个无可避免的错误，他到底要怎么做老巫师才能和他和解？！Arthur开始生气，“对我？”

Colin显然没想到谈话会进一步发展下去，他愣住了。

他甚至不愿意花力气和我吵架，Arthur近乎绝望地想，他开始后悔自己问出那个愚蠢的问题，他还没准备好接受答案。

“不，”Colin说，“对香草。”

Arthur转瞬之间心花怒放，这是个好的开端，他对此坚信不疑，Colin开始回复他了，这是个好现象，一切都在好起来。

可Arthur不知道的是，他浅浅的傻笑在唇角推出的两个小小镰刀，正毫不留情地剖开Colin的心脏。

那个傻瓜并不知道他正在计划什么，Colin闭上眼睛，那个傻瓜对他准备放弃他们的行动一无所知。就让他毫不知情地快乐下去，Colin想，反正他们会在明天第一道曙光降临大地前结束，一切将在最黑暗的时刻终结。

[1]黑色水滴状启瓶器：我是想暗示石油，指代中东，可能写得比较隐晦，我不说大概没人看出来就注释一下喽。

[2]我知道这里的阿瑟有点OOC，但这本来就不是前世，再加上看原剧里某些地方阿瑟对梅子说“you may leave”或者威胁要驱逐梅子（我记得好像是米公主来的那集）的时候就决定写文的话一定要加一段梅子生气阿瑟想方设法哄梅子开心的情景。反正这篇本身就是为了满足私欲，嗯，就这样。

 

§

 

温莎堡，

“尊贵的陛下，”George毕恭毕敬地双手呈上一个卡美洛特红的天鹅绒锦盒，“这是您吩咐我准备的东西。”

Anthony的手刚伸出去两英寸，George就眼疾手快地打开了锦盒，欠身三十度捧到尊贵的国王陛下眼前。

Anthony带着少有的敬重凝视了一会儿盒里的神秘物件，“但愿咱们永远不会有需要用到它的一天吧，”他点了一下头，George将锦盒合上。

“放到那个地方去。做得不错，George。”

“是的，”George露出标准的微笑，既不过分得意，也不太过冷淡，“谨遵最尊贵的陛下吩咐，感谢最尊贵的陛下的夸奖，George定当呕心沥血，继续为最尊贵的陛下提供最优质的服务——”

“谢谢，George，”Anthon打断他，“你可以出去了。”

“是的，最尊贵的陛下。”

门合上之后，Anthony轻轻摇了摇头，George是王室最棒的研发部程序员，做事一丝不苟。不了解George的人可能会把他用鼻孔看人的方式当作典型的英国人的傲慢，但Anthony明白George只是对自己能为王室献上毫厘不差的工作成果感到骄傲罢了。尽管George有时的确过于注重繁文缛节而变得异常罗嗦，Anthony也听到有人在背后管George叫“呆鹅，”但他却十分看重George，毕竟，这位年轻的程序员刚刚帮他了却了一桩心事。

§

 

伦敦塔，

“帮我转告Gwen，她是最贴心的，谢谢你，Leon，”Morgana苍白的脸对Leon绽出一个感激的微笑。

Leon忽然间昏了头。他不能让Morgana继续待在这个鬼地方，如果不是因为她和国王的二次冲突，她一周前就可以出去了。如果第三次冲突发生呢？爱德华四世的两位塔中王子和安妮·波琳的冤魂绝不是最好的伴侣。

Leon腰间枪套里插着一把改良版瓦尔特PPK袖珍手枪，那是他在S.A.S时期最好的朋友。最著名的枪都有名字，而他这位冰冷的小伙伴被Leon称为“苍鹰”。一个美好的念头从不知名的角落滋生出来，诱惑着Leon。他是一位英勇无畏的骑士，而Morgana是深陷高塔的公主。此时此刻，他只需要动一动手指，就能得到一个童话般的结局…

Leon以特种部队出身的敏捷身手用近距离搏击术在几秒之内迅速干掉了两个守卫，然后麻利地拔出“苍鹰”用握柄敲昏了第三个。做完这一切后，他两下摸出守卫身上的钥匙将Morgana公主放出牢笼。他们一路狂奔，干掉更多的卫兵之后扑倒在Leon等候在塔外的黑色防弹车前。一阵乒乓枪声徒劳地在玻璃上擦出愤怒的火花。Leon从车后探头，弹无虚发地解决了追逐的守卫，优雅地向他的公主欠身伸手帮她拉开车门。他们在呼啸的警笛声中猛踩油门，晾开汽车顶篷，戴上墨镜，大笑着驶入落日余晖中，一起亡命天涯…

“Leon？”Morgana公主的声音将他一下子拉回了现实。他又在伦敦塔的牢房里了，“苍鹰”沉睡在枪套中，栏杆那侧的Morgana公主有点担心地看着突然间兴奋得红光满面的Leon，“你还好吗？”

Leon花了两秒钟调整了一下情绪，“是的，不客气。”

 

Leon在离开伦敦塔时心里充满了挫败感。他以为他是谁，詹姆斯·邦德？Leon从来都是个中规中矩的人，尽管他也心存无数幻想，但那些都是永远难以成真的绮梦。Morgana公主和他咫尺天涯。

Leon曾经有过辉煌的时候。他出身军事世家，父亲是一名战功赫赫的忠臣，他在少年时期就励志要追逐父亲的脚步，在战乱年代闯出一番事业，于是他报名参加了S.A.S的选拔。

誉满全球的S.A.S从选拔时期就是一场与魔鬼的持久战。限时通讯训练、模拟伏击、实弹攻击和没完没了的体能训练轮番拷问着他周身上下每一根肌肉和骨头，无论雨雪冰泥。凌晨三点，60磅的负重包隔着简陋的纱布磨着层出不穷的伤口，他被要求在呼啸的狂风中、规定时间内翻越2000英尺的山脊，接着完成几十英里的山地行军——或者叫全程奔跑。这一切早已成为了家常便饭。连续几个月，他都不知道身上捆着的是泪水、汗、泥还是鼻涕。[1]

当他终于戴上沙色贝雷帽，别上“飞翔的匕首”臂章，他以为他报效国家的时刻终于到来。在枪口之下，每个人的生命都不再被出身、长相等人文因素量化，而是注入了一个战争的连通器内：生命平等。Leon准备伸展手脚大干一番，命运却自作主张转了个弯。

Leon开始正式执行任务一个月后，他的父亲为抗争魔法的伟大事业捐躯。两周以后，他本人在一次杜尔镇的军事行动中负伤。他的断背在四个月后恢复，但他却再也无法达到S.A.S的基准线。Leon的母亲一身黑色丧服握着他的手潸然泪下，祈求她唯一的儿子再也不要回到前线。

Leon点了头。

他母亲调用关系让他进了皇家安保队，负责王室安全，Leon从此只留于调遣调查类文职工作。他曾以为S.A.S的训练已经铸就了他果敢勇猛的第二天性，直到现在，他已年近三十，那些心里弥留的坑洼已经被责任填满，他紧绷的神经已经松弛。Leon抖落了S.A.S留在他身上的痕迹，开始了一种他并不享受的新生活。

现在的他是一堆烧尽的灰，而Morgana公主则是青春正盛的火种。Leon从未想到自己在浑身是血地被抬进医院、鬼门关一游后会被玫瑰划伤。但他一点也不吃惊手握玫瑰的人会是Morgana。她既可以神采飞扬地在舞会上旋转着高调炫耀她的新裙子，也可以一身干练的紧身黑衣，马尾高高扎起和Leon在房间里练习射击与搏斗，笑声爽朗，还有那么几分豪气。Leon毫不怀疑，如果Gwen或者她其他朋友的家乡遭到了袭击，Morgana会踢掉高跟鞋跳上摩托前去施救。

Morgana的一切都是Leon旧生活的剪影，充满了刺激和冒险。

所以Leon在走出伦敦塔时心情跌到了谷底。他不能违背国王的命令放她出来，他只是一个保镖，一个教练，一个下属。她是公主。他们无处可去，他能做的也就是把Morgana调到伦敦塔内最舒适的房间，帮助Gwen给那个心仪的女孩捎去一些日常私人用品罢了。

抛开这些儿女私情，另一件践踏Leon心情的事是ColinJames的调查进入了瓶颈。战争期间，档案曾多次遭到偷窃损毁，但Colin James却有一个人能有的全套证明：从出生（1912.4）到死亡（1975.1），但却没有任何关于他亲人朋友的信息。他有车，车牌号却无从寻找。Leon从业多年的直觉告诉他个人资料齐全但周边资料严重匮乏的人一定有问题。一切都摆在他眼前，却像一个巨型汉堡一样无处下嘴。

[1]关于S.A.S：这部分我参考了一下贝爷的自传Mud, Sweat and Tears，因为我从没参加过S.A.S的选拔。

 

§

 

Lancelot见怪不怪地看着Gwaine把嘴张大到半张脸的高度咬下一口巨型汉堡。Gwaine的一口白牙不仅能为他提供灿烂的笑容，显然更具实用性。

Lancelot不确定自己是否要再帮Colin热一遍他那个汉堡，Colin在“香草过敏”事件后不久就声称自己有事出去了。Arthur没有跟去，但他开始不停地以高频率查看那些龙确保它们还在。

Colin很生气Arthur的隐瞒，但老巫师不会扔下他的龙就离开，这是当局者Arthur的理论。

Colin很生气Arthur的隐瞒，但仅仅这个绝不会导致今天的局面，一定有更多的东西，这是旁观者Lancelot的理论。一段时间的相处让他隐约察觉到了这个巫师冷淡面具背后的善良、隐忍和痛苦，Colin背后一定有什么更大的秘密，Lancelot对此坚信不疑，而因为这个秘密Colin才会觉得分离对两个人都是好的。Lancelot看着Arthur在又一次检查了那些龙后拿着麦片粥碗向奥利爷爷走去。他们谁也不知道Colin去了哪里。

§

 

魔法部部长Cendred不知道Merlin来自哪里。他知道那个白胡子长到腰际，总背着一只破旧水壶的家伙是Merlin，知道他公开了魔法，他知道Merlin是他的战时特别顾问，地位高于智囊团，而且只与部长本人进行直接对接，但他不知道Merlin究竟是何方神圣。他没有那个家伙的手机号（他怀疑那个家伙是否有手机），每次都是Merlin主动找他。让Cendred赶到奇怪的是，Merlin去年圣诞以来见他的次数却比过去几年加起来还多。而且每次来的主题都是一个：希望Cendred能主动提出和解，结束战争。

所以当今天晚些时候Cendred推门进入自己的私人办公室，发现Merlin正坐在他的转椅里时，他理所当然地认为这次的主题会与之前大同小异。

他猜对了，只是这次Merlin多带了某些东西，又少带了某些东西。

Merlin没有带“千年水壶”（这是Cendred私下给那只破水壶起的绰号），他多带了一个问题。

“军火库的爆炸是怎么回事？”

“什么？”

“你我都清楚那不是一次简单的爆炸，”Merlin直白地说，“全国上下许多巫师都感到了短时间的魔法紊乱。”

“包括你？”Cendred对Merlin坐着自己的椅子耿耿于怀。

“我能控制自己。”

“我看到了，”Cendred并不相信他的话，Morgause说魔法越强大的人反应会越强烈，“不然你也不会两周之后再出现在我这里。”各种各样的投诉信第一时间就淹没了部长信箱，圣芒戈魔法伤病医院里大家挤破了头。

“我有一些私事需要先处理，”Merlin一笔带过，“官方说法是伊尔军火库爆炸产生的能量波干扰了魔法磁场，可我想听听你的说法。”

“那就是我的说法，”Cendred尽量避免和Merlin直接对视，他对自己的大脑封闭术颇有自信，但面前坐着的毕竟是Merlin，“我一向主张对人们说实话，而不像Anthony。我们的技术员研发了一种新型爆炸武器，但很显然它的副作用太大了，我们以后一定会避免使用——如果它影响到了你。”

“它没有影响到我，”Merlin生硬地说。

Cendred部长向Merlin露出一个微笑，就在Merlin以为部长要就他的健康问题进行一番假惺惺的关切时，Cendred话锋一转：“你的龙怎么样了？”

“老了，”Merlin简单地回答。

“那可是唯一一条不在魔法部管辖范围内的龙，会讲英语，真希望哪天你能告诉我们这是怎么训练出来的。”

“我每天都给它唱ABC，”Merlin讽刺地说，“我告诉过你，吉哈拉是古生魔法的高智动物。”

“绝无仅有，”Cendred点点头，“我明白，就像白龙一样稀有，”他提到“白龙”两个词时故意加强了语气，同时密切观察着Merlin的反应。

Merlin的表情没有丝毫变化，他明白部长在把话题引向何方。他在一千五百年的生命里曾经不止一次步入政坛，Merlin明白这个时候最佳回应方式就是主动出击：“传言爆炸当天伊尔镇出现了一条白龙。”

“传言是真的。”

“传言就是传言，也许那只是一些烟雾罢了。”

“只可惜你没看到，如果你看到了，就不会这么说了。”

“那真是太遗憾了，”Merlin轻轻叹息，“我一直想看看白龙什么样子，只可惜事发时我在伦敦。”

Cendred露出了一个古怪的微笑，“所以你的魔法几乎没有受到影响，我们的研发员告诉我几乎没有人的魔法强大到能够在远在天边的首都感受到能量波。”

一阵沉默，互不信任的双方如同两匹狼一般隔桌僵持。他们都确信这段对话如同每次一样充斥着谎言，他们也明白对方并不会对自己所言照单全收，问题就在于如何从蛛丝马迹追本溯源，从无尽的垃圾中剔出一点真相。

最后Merlin先微笑起来，把话题转到了他们的常驻问题上：休战。内容无非就是关于魔法世界是怎样在几个关键的爆炸事件上占了上风，却在日常战役上频频吃瘪，国王的报复，几个月内失守的十几个村镇——都是一些老生常谈。

如果Cendred只能看到Merlin所看到的一切，或许他会和Merlin一起担心得水壶都忘记背出门，但Cendred知道更多的东西，某些目前还未显露的决胜技巧。一旦他们成功启动了那个制胜法宝，他就再也不用忍受Merlin无知的唠叨了。

但此时此刻，Cendred只是露出空洞而耐心的微笑。

 

§

 

国王专属的英版空军一号诞生于战争初期，耗资近三亿英镑。它拥有五千平米的内部空间，总重量超过450吨。为了彰显国王专属座驾的特殊身份，红白蓝的米字旗和皇家徽章无处不在，从线条优美的机身到做工精细的磁盘。而王室座驾可不只有一副气派外表，空军一号拥有全世界最顶级的通讯系统、反导弹系统、定向武器系统和魔法防卫系统。它的设计者主张只能用魔法来对抗魔法，于是飞机上安装了诚实探测器，魔法干扰磁场、军用窥镜、魔法生物监测仪和其它装备。空军一号首次亮相就成为了各国竞相模仿的空防魔法[1]开山鼻祖，处女航更是以1184公里的时速冲上了世界各大报纸的头版头条。 

《简氏防务周刊》称其为“不死鸟。” 

为了增加安全系数，除了护航的军情六处直升机外，“不死鸟”实则为鸳鸯机，在国王出行的准备期，两架飞机会同步一切准备工作，菜肴、燃油、随行卫兵——一切，而国王最终真正登上哪架只有到最后一刻才会被临时揭晓。[2] 

“不死鸟”是除了白金汉宫外全英国最安全的地方之一，Gaius对此坚信不疑。 

它的安保系数甚至高于人多眼杂的爱丁堡。四年一度的全球反魔法峰会原本定址爱丁堡，却因伊尔军火库的爆炸而临时转移到了莫斯科。一周前，Anthony国王带着满腔怒火接受了这个安排，所以今天，Gaius同国王和王子一同再度登上了那架让英格兰为之骄傲的飞行器。 

防弹窗外无边无际的云海带来的视觉观感将飞机高速飞行时产生的不适感大打折扣，这本身应该给人以脱离尘俗琐事的平静，但年迈的老御医心里却泛起了一阵不安。平静的表面下，模模糊糊地有什么不知名的暗流在涌动。 

他已经多次试图联系奥利，但对方的加密手机却似乎已经在伊尔镇的爆炸中报废，当他手下一名通讯员将信号全无的侦查结果告诉Gaius时，年迈的老御医只能摇头叹息。 

“国王陛下希望见您，”敲门声响后，一位仆人推门来报。 

Gaius点点头，“我就去。” 

 

Gaius以为Anthony国王找他是因为某些晕机反应，但国王的主题却是传说——亚瑟王的传说。 

“你记不记得亚瑟王是怎样被人民认定为国王的？”Anthony问他。 

Gaius很吃惊，自从王子以那位伟大的过去与未来之王命名，亚瑟王就再度成为了不列颠街头巷尾的谈资，Gaius相信即使是身无分文连自己名字都不会拼写的流浪汉都不会不知道这个问题的答案。所以很罕见的，Gaius没有明白Anthony的用意，于是他只是老老实实做出了回答：“亚瑟拔出了石中剑，陛下。传说中那把剑只能被真正的王位继承人拔出来，在众多前来尝试的勇士中只有亚瑟成功了，所以人民就张开手臂欢迎了他。” 

Anthony点点头，欲言又止。 

“不知道您为什么突然想起来说这个？”老御医的眉毛问询地飞到了头发里。 

Anthony犹豫了一下，最终只是说：“等峰会结束，咱们回到英国，我带你去一个地方，你就会明白。” 

说完这话，国王转头望向窗外，天色已经开始暗下来，云层沉入晚霞，远远望去宛若熊熊燃烧的火海。 

“石中剑[3]，”Gaius念道，想起了一千年前游吟诗人写下的不朽诗篇。 

圣洁的宝剑， 

圣明的君王， 

拿起我， 

舍弃我， 

当我不再藏锋天地， 

风起云涌的亚瑟王时代啊， 

那才会真正到来。 

 

§

 

贝瑟代尔峰，

“我出去一下，”Arthur放下碗，里面是奥利爷爷没喝完的半碗燕麦粥。

“去看龙？”老人问他。

Arthur没有说话。

“孩子，你今天已经看了十几遍了，他会回来的。”

Arthur犹豫着坐回床边，低下头，金发和眼睛一起垂下去，“万一他走了呢？”

“我向你保证他不会的。”

Arthur抬起头，冲奥利笑了笑，“谢谢，我知道一直躺在床上装病一定也挺累的。”

奥利叹息。

 

Arthur正是这种欠缺导致Arthur在外放任自流了六个月，也正是这种欠缺导致现在即使身份曝光，Arthur也依然为了私人情感不肯回去。

而倘若Arthur的身份有一天真相大白，人们在震惊之后又怎么会在转瞬之间抛弃那个没有王室血统却一直在他们身边给予陪伴和鼓舞的黑发少年，转向一个完完全全的陌生人？每人心中都有一座秘密宫殿，而Asa此时此刻正在那个隐秘的空间执掌王权。

更何况如果人们知道这位真王子身后还站着一个形影不离的巫师，又有多少人能够越过排斥和偏见用敞开的双臂欢迎一个买一送一的Arthur？

Arthur注意到了奥利的脸色变化，“你不会假戏真做真的病了？”

奥利摇摇头，“我很好，如果你能尽快和Colin谈清楚，让我这个老头子不用每天都躺在这里呻吟，我会感激不尽的。”

Arthur露出一个抱歉的笑容。

奥利看着面前的年轻人，忽然产生了一种深深的忧虑，现在已经不是拔出一把剑就能赢得人民敬重的时代了，即使Arthur真的解开心结打算回去，那时候，他究竟该怎样才能真正回去？

 

[1]论军事美俄当前，怎么也不可能是英国第一，但因这篇文关注点聚焦在英国，又是魔法相关，所以伤就私心改成了这样。

[2]英版空军一号：我不太了解军事，改编自美国空军一号，我根据2034的年代背景升级了一下，如有Bug欢迎指出。

[3]石中剑：严格来说石中剑（Calibur）和王者之剑（Excalibur）应该是两把不同的剑，根据传说亚瑟王是拔出了石中剑被认可为了国王，后来因为违背骑士道义所以剑断掉了，梅子才找来了王者之剑，但是因为原剧把两把剑处理成了一把，所以我就也这么做了，文中统一称为石中剑，我尽量少用“截钢剑，”“龙息剑”和“王者之剑”这种字眼以免混淆。

§

 

空中，

“不死鸟”的另一个房间内，Asa正在想象自己的死亡。

法医Aredian的最终验尸报告会在峰会结束的那天出来，也许那就是他的死期。老御医告诉他即使最终诊断显示死因是魔法，国王也不能随便处决王子，但这根本不能让Asa平静下来。

以他对国王的了解，也许陛下会把“儿子”的死亡伪装成魔法偷袭的惨痛事故，借以平息封锁伊尔爆炸消息和边界引发的全国性恐慌和愤怒。即使等待在前方的不是死亡，也会他会被监视，被监禁，就像Morgana姐姐那样。这件事早在两周前就在Asa的心里打下了一个死结，再次回忆依然被禁足伦敦塔的Morgana，恐惧在密不透风的机舱套房内经过长时间的积累发酵终于酿出了愤怒。

他从来、从来没做错什么，Asa对这一点十分肯定。生来就有魔法根本不是他的错，被迫在一个容不下他天赋的世界中长大也不是他的错，为真王子挡子弹却得不到假父亲的丝毫真心关爱，这一切怎么可能是他的错？！他从来没有选择的余地，而一场事故——他意料之外、掌控之外的事故却提前敲响了他的丧钟，那张最终的验尸报告将是他的死亡判决书。

也许他现在就该从“不死鸟”身上跳下去。

可Asa并不想现在就死。他为不能帮助Morgana姐姐而自责，他痛恨监禁他姐姐的Anthony，更痛恨自己的软弱，愤怒与恐惧交织成一片苦海汪洋，挤到了小小的香槟瓶内。Asa想要发泄出来，却无论如何找不到着力点，情感如同失控的洪水猛兽在他体内冲击，让他随时都要炸开。

他究竟如何奋力才能求生？ 

 

§

 

贝瑟代尔峰，

深夜常伴随酣眠。临时搭成的行军床在健壮的成年男人翻身时吱呀响，但这响声很快淹没在了交响的轻微鼾声中。

一道人影从黑暗中爬起来，高瘦的身形被巡逻的月光捉住，按在了冰冷的洞壁上。人影继续前进，绕过呼吸时喷出零碎小火花的白龙，赤手来到了另一张离他最远的行军床前。他伸出手臂，够向床上那个人的头部。洞深处，月光斜射，将他的影子拉扯得更加瘦长，一张皮搭在骨上。洞深处，月光稀薄，在行军床上那个人的金发上贴上了一层微弱的保护膜。人影向前又迈了一步，将那道保护着金发的月光截流。

黎明尚未来到，世界辗转在一片黑暗里。

然后人影忽然就停下了原本的动作，僵硬的手指变得柔和，情不自禁、依依不舍地撩拨了两下床上人的金发。手臂随着每一次接触而颤抖得愈发厉害，触电一般，很快整个人都哆嗦起来。

就这样过了一会儿，像是终于下定了决心，人影不再颤抖。他的长手指收放如水母，在洞壁上形成了一种诡异的慢镜头。一道细细的银光从金发下被抽出来，不情不愿地裹挟着那个冬季的美好记忆，被拖拽着离开金发主人的脑海…

【排骨来了，虽然这篇不是糖醋的><以下这段为PG-15，年龄不够者请自行跳到下一更，跳过内容不怎么影响剧情发展】【真难以置信我居然写了这个】【真难以置信我写了这个居然还发了上来】

第六章：末日伊始

03.

 

贝瑟代尔峰，

他的手被捉住了。

Colin抬起头，看到奥利爷爷对他轻轻摇了摇头。老人的动作很微小，双眼中倾泻而出的一种深刻的悲凉却让Colin在震惊之余情不自禁地一晃神。

手指微微抽动，拔出的记忆迫不及待地哧溜一下窜回主人的脑海。如同一根弹性伸到最大的皮筋被拉得久了，如今终于得到释放。

Colin还没来得及细想奥利为什么会突然醒来，颧骨处忽如其来的一阵痛楚就将他击倒在地。

Lancelot被惊醒时看到怒不可遏的Arthur站在那里，手还保持着握拳的姿势，他红了眼，浑身上下抖个不停，张着嘴却似乎再也无法吸进一丝氧气。

而Colin…...Colin的时间好像静止了。他就那么坐在那里，瘦巴巴的一个人，动也不动，像是要一直这么坐下去。任多少岁月洪流从他身旁滚滚而过，直到黑发褪成一片斑驳的白，他也再不起来。

Colin的大脑一片空白。他什么都感觉不到。麻木的半边脸是一片无知无觉的荒原，这里没有花鸟，没有人迹，没有呼吸，而他一个人正孤独地困顿其中，举目四望，茫然无措，在真空中被全世界抛弃。

人们在感慨的时候总会叫他的名字，人们在祈祷的时候总会叫他的名字，可又有几个人明白Merlin自己是多么渴求一个他可以呼唤、可以全心全意把精神寄托其中的名字？求求你，Merlin绝望地想，无论操纵宇宙万物的究竟是谁，求求你，告诉我，我究竟做错了什么，竟要让一条单薄苟且的生命承受这样沉重的诅咒？！

Colin觉得他在脑海中早已跋涉了一千年，可当他一眨眼，他还在那个山洞里。他的感官又在作用了。什么地方破了，温热的液体卷着血腥冲上来，淌出破裂的嘴角。

甜腻的味道莫名地让他感到了愤怒。

那个混蛋！那个他一开始处处看不顺眼、后来却再也离不开、一直等了一千五百年的混蛋——他根本什么都不懂！他只用把眼睛一闭，在阿瓦隆美美地睡上一觉，他不知道Colin是怎样挨过了每一个日子…他无从得知…他气的是命运，打的是Arthur，因为该死的，Arthur就是他的命运。

Gwaine被惊醒时吃惊地看到Colin因为天知道什么原因一拳挥向了Arthur。Gwaine发誓他从不知道Colin可以气到这种程度。而Arthur居然也不躲，就站在那里让对方发泄。

Arthur在挨了一拳之后开始反击。

男人最传统最迅速的解决方式成为了积蓄已久的怒气苦苦寻找的出气口。两个人似乎是要把一千五百年前卡美洛特集市上那场肉搏重演。只是如今时过境迁，Colin不再使用魔法作弊，而Arthur——即使在盛怒之下，还是在第一拳之后拼命控制住力道。Arthur觉得Colin的行为是一种不可原谅的背叛，一团旺盛的火在他胸腔内熊熊燃烧，整个人就要化了灰，他恨不得掐死那个自作聪明、试图用这种方式和他一了百了的家伙，但此时此刻主要支配他所有行为的却是一种疯狂滋长的恐惧，他后怕，如果奥利没有及时醒来，没有在最后一刻拉住Colin的手，如果他没有在迷迷糊糊的梦境中被一种不知名的力量摇醒…Arthur不敢再想，只想再给那个家伙几拳——可他敏捷的身手、打小训练的格斗术和健壮的身躯在Colin面前全都废了。

Colin肿起的脸颊让他的拳头火烧火燎地疼，十指连心，这种致命的疼痛沿着血液流淌的导线一直向上方回流引爆了他的心脏。可在那之前，他整个人已经被再给对方一拳和把Colin拉进怀里两种老死不相往来的念头撕成了两半。

Arthur抓住Colin试图再次攻击的拳头狠狠扭到了身后，他的力气或许大了些，Colin吃痛地叫出了声。

气氛忽然就变了。

Arthur松开拳头，转而揪住Colin的衣领把他顶到了墙上，一声闷响之后，Colin在背部的酸痛中感觉Arthur炽热的呼吸喷上了他的脸。

“抽走我的记忆可真是个妙计是不是？！”

Colin觉得自己快被震聋了，他双腿发软，脚步不稳，呼吸凌乱而急促，向下使劲拉Arthur的手，却连同自己的睡衣一起扯了下来。雪白的肩膀连带着锁骨一同冲进冰凉的空气，黑发巫师皱缩的毛孔映在了那双瞳孔放大的蓝眼睛里。紧接着冰凉的空气被温热的人体挤到一边，Arthur用牙齿报复性地开始撕咬这片尚未被人踏足的初雪地，带着近乎惩罚的力道挥师北上，迅速占领了Colin锁骨处隆起的山脉、涌动的喉结和仍在淌血的嘴角。他抓住这最脆弱的地方使劲吮吸，把血气方刚的贴身肉搏变成了热火朝天的口舌之争。Colin嘴上如火如荼地反击着，修长的手指却使劲推了他一把，这种欲拒还迎的起义反而捶醒了Arthur胸中沉睡的某只叫暴君的龙，它摇摇晃晃地站起来发出了一声低沉的怒吼。

金发王子的下一轮攻势势如破竹。

过了好几分钟他才因为担心Colin窒息而不得不停下来喘口气。他退后一点，看了看溃不成军的Colin，然后余怒未消地把他扔到了行军床上。Colin的脸只因为疼痛皱缩了一瞬就被铺天盖地的渴求掩埋，他伸手去要Arthur。

事情本来可以进一步发展，如果可怜的行军床没有在Arthur整个人压过来时发出一声恐怖的尖啸整个散了架。

巨响回荡在洞中。

Colin似乎被摔醒了。他欲言又止，最后只是把撕裂的睡衣往上拉了拉。

Arthur晃晃悠悠地爬起来，踹了那个不结实的廉价床一脚。想到刚刚发生的（以及可能发生的）事情，他满脸通红。Arthur躲开Colin的目光，叉腰懊恼地原地转了几圈才发现了一个问题：“另外三个人呢？”

 

“咱们应该留在那儿，”Gwaine悔不当初。

Lancelot心知肚明地看了他一眼。

“嘿，我是在担心他们失手把对方打残，”Gwaine发出了一声抗议。

Lancelot继续心知肚明地看着他，用眼神告诉Gwaine：你说什么就是什么吧。

“他们不会的，”奥利平静地陈述。

“你还好吗？”Lancelot转头问询地看着老人，不确定地看了眼洞深处，“他们应该结束了，我回去给你拿一件外套？”

奥利摇摇头，“我很好。”

Lancelot不相信奥利的话，但是却没有近一步逼问。老人走到洞外的草地上，抬起头，月亮女神细细密密的亲吻落上他苍白的脸颊。

 

Arthur一屁股坐到了地上，将手指深深插进头发里，他闭紧嘴巴调整着自己的呼吸。

Colin的手落到他肩膀上，皱起眉头有些担心，“你在颤抖。”

Arthur吸了吸鼻子，觉得眼角有点湿，他转过头仰望Colin，“Hold me.”

那是一种小奶狗才有的眼神，它明明刚刚还凶神恶煞地把同伴欺负了一圈，此刻面对主人却忽然泄了气，摆出一副委屈得不行的受害者样子，可怜巴巴地瞅着Colin。

这是一个多么大的诱惑。他可以去抱住他，然后他们可以继续，然后他们可以破镜重圆……然后呢？Colin带着他的秘密，而Arthur把一个带着秘密的Colin拉进怀里，就像几千年前那些不知情的士兵把特洛伊木马拉进城去——那只能意味着毁灭。Colin看着Arthur，一字一顿地告诉他：“我不能。”

Arthur潮红的脸一下子白了。

“我是为了你好，”Colin无力地补充，这是他能给出的全部解释。

“不知悔改！”Arthur气冲冲地扔下这句话，抓起一件外衣就向洞外走去。衣服扫过橱柜时差点扫掉了玻璃缸。一黑一金两只鱼本来凑过来看着热闹，可等Arthur一走，它们两个就吐出几个泡泡，摆摆尾巴游到鱼缸另一边去了。如果鱼真的只有七秒钟的记忆[1]，Colin真希望变成一只鱼。他今晚的行动不仅没有解决问题，一切反而越变越糟。

他长声叹息，将头埋入了合拢的掌心。

 

[1]鱼有七秒钟的记忆：据说是假的。

第六章：末日伊始

04.

§

 

昆德里，苏格兰

魔法部部长Cendred强装镇定来到了地面上，而他身边小记录员的脸色已经变成了和袍子一样鲜艳的绿，扔掉记录板直接跑到不远处俯身大口呕吐了起来。

Cendred不怪他，刚刚他们看到的东西让他自己也感到无比恶心，他觉得昨晚吃下的奶汁鳟鱼正在胃里游回上游，但他是部长，总不能像个小人物一样失态，更何况是在面不改色的女下属Morgause面前。于是Cendred只是佯装镇定，深深呼吸来让新鲜空气冲淡呼吸系统内积攒的血腥气味。

“AsaⅡ再次失败了，”他冷冰冰地对Morgause陈述。

“是你要缩减规模，”Morgause伶牙俐齿地反唇相讥，“我们没有足够的能源。”

“咱们不能再引人注目了，特别是那个Merlin…”

“我们会继续实验，”Morgause似乎厌烦了这个话题，她对自己暂时的失败一笔带过，把话题转向了另一个方向，“我相信AsaⅡ和AsaⅠ一样在成功的路上，”她瞥了一眼远处呕吐的记录员，对方正在把五脏六腑陆陆续续吐出来，但Morgause向来谨言慎行，她眼中金光一闪，在空气中升起了一道无形的屏障，彻底确保她与部长接下来的谈话内容处于绝对机密。

“伊尔镇爆炸当天白龙上的人我查到了。”Morgause将一份资料递给部长，“龙上一共有五个人，一个是黑发，身份不明，另外四个是伊尔镇原住民，两个青年，叫Gwaine和Lancelot，一个叫奥利温的老头子，”Morgause嘴角勾起一个让人毛骨悚然的微笑，她伸手帮部长将资料翻到最后一页，首先映入眼帘的是一张金发少年的证件照片，“至于最后一个……Arthur Orion，奥利温名义上的孙子。但情报显示Arthur 小朋友的生日和咱们的王子殿下是同一天，同年，同月，同日。”

“和王子生日同一天而且叫Arthur的可不止他一个人，”Cendred瞥了一眼金发少年的照片，试图用否定的形式逼Morgause尽快说出更有利的信息，“英格兰也不缺金发，Morgause，我希望你能保持科研人员严谨的作风而不是像娱乐记者一样捕风捉影。”

“是的是的，”Morgause漫不经心地亮出底牌，“但在十六岁当天失踪了的却只有他一个。”

Cendred尽量不动声色，但放大的瞳孔却暴露了他激动不已的内心。Morgause看到自己想要的效果，满意地继续说了下去，“Arthur Orion在伊尔镇的爆炸之前已经失踪了半年，失踪日期是在王子生日当天，失踪地点嘛…”她顿了一会儿再次卖了一个关子，“据伊尔镇幸存居民的说法，Arthur在十六岁生日当天一早就被一辆黑色轿车接走了。我查过了，那是王室用车。”

“所以伊尔镇的爆炸反倒有了意外收获，”Cendred握紧拳头来抑制手指的战栗，“这样一来咱们的ASAⅠ接下来的行动会更加方便…那个身份不明的黑发呢？”

“黑发的那个人据目击者称当时已经处于昏迷状态，我推断他大概是一个魔力高强的巫师。从他身上下手会很艰难，我会从白龙身上查起。”

“告诉我最后一件事，”Cendred看着远处那个呕吐完毕的记录员摇摇晃晃地站起来，开始转着脑袋寻找刚刚扔掉的记事板，“咱们的小公主怎么样了？”

Morgause的眼睛里第一次闪出了少许异样的暖光，但这光芒转瞬即逝，“那个吓坏了的姑娘还以为我们是失散的姐妹呢，她对我的礼物简直喜欢得不得了。”

 

温莎堡，

Morgana的意识慢慢苏醒过来。她睁开眼之前产生了短暂的错觉，以为自己还被禁足在那座恐怖的塔中。可当转身时加厚的床垫贴合着她的柔软腰身，窗帘被女仆拉开，温暖明媚的春光迫不及待地越过格子窗格亲吻她苍白的面庞，她又记起了自己真正在哪里。Morgana将手腕上一只冰凉的手镯紧紧贴在额头上试图让这个事实彻底印进她的脑海。那只手镯是银色的，上面雕刻着古老的金色图腾，是乔装成士兵的Morgause第一次出现在Morgana牢房外时一个小小的见面礼。

“手镯上的技术源自麻瓜用来囚禁巫师的手铐，”Morgause告诉她，“我对它的外观和功能进行了改良，你会发现它能够帮你抑制任何形式的魔法爆发。”

Morgana当时问她为什么要这么做，而Morgause的回答触动了她：“因为你来自我们。”

Morgause说这话的时候向Morgana伸出手去，“你离开这里以后不过是迈入了另一个更广阔的铜墙铁壁，你以为Anthony会因为你是他的女儿而放过你吗？如果你选择效忠你的父亲——已经背叛了你，对整个英国撒谎，选择把你关在塔中半个月之久的父亲，那么你的后半生都会伴随着秘密和谎言。加入我们吧Morgana，在我们身边，你不仅可以平平安安地活下去，你还可以只做你自己。”

听到这番话时，精神已经濒临崩溃的Morgana只用了几天时间就做出了自己的决定。

从小Morgana就清楚男人们看她的眼神意味着什么，而她也一直利用自己猫儿一样的碧眼和敏感的直觉为自己平淡的宫廷生活添加一些无伤大雅的调味料。但对方通常都是同她一样清楚这场游戏规则的贵族子弟，而不是真诚坦荡、投入工作后格外认真迷人的Leon。

Morgana知道自己愧对Leon。作为皇家安保队长，Leon拥有A级军事机密访问权限。Morgana发誓，她从Leon身上窃取情报只是让Anthony国王尝尝挫败滋味的同时减少伤亡罢了。

当她看到巫师军队及时加强防卫帮助一整个村庄免遭Anthony的铁蹄践踏，用吹起的粉底收取玻璃相框上指纹的愧疚就减轻了。

那个印有指纹的玻璃相框中夹着的是她和Leon为数不多的合影之一。Morgana本来也不必出此下策，但只有玻璃上提取出来的指纹才最为精准有效，更何况是她私心乐意用这种方式让Leon一个人护送（也就是陪伴）她去伦敦的一个小型书店待了一下午、喝了四杯茶，用书店里一架特色的复古宝丽来相机合影留念、之后又费尽周折让Gwen冲洗出来装在玻璃相框里送给他。

 

这样做是对的，Morgana再次告诉自己，她摸着手腕上的手镯，至少她终于不再时刻担心魔法爆发了，她现在是安全的了。

 

贝瑟代尔峰，

Colin强迫自己的思维聚焦在奥利爷爷是如何突然在半夜惊醒并及时阻止他这件事上，但Colin不能。

Arthur这次是真的生气了。

他们以前也会争吵，冷战，但没有一次像现在这样。Arthur把行军床挪到了离Colin最远的角落里，像防敌人一样防着他。而Gwaine和Lancelot一起为他们货真价实的王子守护着防线。连Lancelot都觉得Colin这次越过了那条禁忌的界限。每到深夜，Colin就会紧缩在艾苏萨身边放出魔法侦测他不能靠近的金发爱人。他能感觉到Arthur的恐惧，他的愤怒，他瞪着眼睛不睡的决心和深深的、深深的疲惫。

Arthur从不知道他倦怠不已的神经在夜深人静中总在不知疲倦地鞭打Colin抽动的心脏，啪啪的声响伴随着无声的、默默消失在枕头中的泪水。

Colin告诉过Arthur他不会再尝试取走他的记忆了，但Arthur对此充耳不闻。

Colin心里有个模模糊糊的声音在耳畔萦绕不绝：他不再信任你了……或许信任对于一个十六七岁的少年来说不过是一个五个字母的单词，但它却是Colin最深的死穴之一。他比任何人都更加明白这种东西的一次性。

而最让Colin绝望的一点是，即使怨恨，即使躲着他，Arthur还是不肯离开。Colin不知道怎么办，他真的不知道。但他知道如今时局越发混乱动荡，他几乎已经能够肯定事情来到了一个濒临洗牌的转折点，而他们却在这里被乌烟瘴气的桃色事件纠缠个没完，这让他十分恼火。

Colin同样不知道的是，这种局面即将彻底结束，而这次动手的将会是那个对他不理不睬的老天。

老天不像Colin，老天从不失手。

 

温莎堡，

Gwen带着一个女人进入了温莎堡。

Morgana公主最近奇怪极了。Gwen把这归因于伦敦塔内两个星期牢狱般的生活。Gwen可以理解Morgana不想跟她说话，并且跨过了一条恪守的线开始遵从内心私下变着法子迂回约会Leon，也能理解她突然擅自换掉用了十几年的皇家服装设计师，改用了一个叫莫氏姐妹的民间品牌。

Gwen知道Morgana的一举一动都会被秘密回禀给远在莫斯科的国王，但陛下或许是不想从全球峰会上抽出精力关注他女儿的衣柜，或许是不想为了这种女孩子的小事而和被关了两周的Morgana再次发生争执，总之因循守旧的古板国王一反常态地没有发表任何言论阻止，于是就有了现在这幕：Gwen带着这位莫氏姐妹的王牌设计师为Morgana公主量体裁衣，定制一套新晚宴礼服。

时装设计师Morg的打扮有着鲜明的职业特色：虽然已经是五十岁左右的年纪，但她精心打理的金发烫着细小的卷，洋气入流的黑色小夹克罩在一条荷花袖的白毛衣外，迷你包臀短裙是妖冶的红，细高跟拔高了美中不足的个头。Morg涂着奇怪白色符号的黑指甲翘起来摘掉墨镜夹在深V领胸口，然后轻轻提了提脖颈上的爱马仕方巾。如果不是脸上化妆品遮不住的皱纹，单看她的背影和气质，Gwen会以为Morg是个二十岁出头的姑娘，稳重时尚，优雅干练，一下车就甩开步子直奔目标而去，三两步间就已经跨过了温莎堡的半个厅。

她连忙快跑两步跟了上去。

§

 

Elyan睁开眼看到的景象让他飞快地把眼睛又闭上了。倒不是眼前那幅画面有多么不堪入目，实际上，画面中说不出的美感让他下半身怦然心动。体格健壮的高个子男人裸着上身，伸着懒腰，完美的肌肉线条勾勒出健美的骨架，奶白的皮肤带着未褪的淡红色激情沐浴晨光中。

好象一碗香喷喷的蜂蜜燕麦牛奶，加了草莓果干的那种。

Elyan想把那个当早餐。但理智告诉他，这是错误的。他是个男人，Percival也是个男人。他们昨晚都喝多了。Elyan闭着眼睛，真心希望自己一觉睡死过去。

 

温莎堡，

“谢谢，Gwen，你可以出去了。”

“您确定不需要我留下来吗？”Gwen奇怪地问，Morgana屏退了所有下人时，Gwen理所当然地认为那并不包括自己。

“我工作时喜欢一点私人空间，”设计师Morg盛气凌人地对她说。

“好的，”Gwen顺从地点点头，在出门之前突然看到了Morgana梳妆台上吃完的饼干盘子，“您需要来一点饼干吗，”她好心地问Morg，“或者茶？”

“不用了，”Morgana在Morg发作之前说，“谢谢你，Gwen。”

Gwen提起裙摆微微欠身，打算在出门之间把空饼干盘子取走。在她身后，Morgana保持着礼貌客套的微笑，而Morg做了自我介绍，关于她是从哪个学校毕业，从业多少年，曾为什么人创作了哪些经典款式等等，那口气自信过了头，Gwen甚至认为可以称得上是狂傲。但以她的地位，没人会希望她公开发表自己的意见，于是Gwen只是安静本分地伸手取了盘子准备出去，可无意中朝梳妆台镜中的一瞥差点让她失手打了它。

镜中的Morg依然穿着那身时尚的黑夹克红短裙，但她的脸…她的脸…那是一个二十几岁女人的脸，分外美艳。当那双根本没有皱纹堆叠的眼睛从镜中向Gwen射来一道凌厉的目光时，Gwen条件反射地低下了头，鼻尖几乎要埋到胸口中去。

她的心脏在狂跳。

Morg是个女巫，她对此十分肯定。

Gwen的大脑一片空白，直到神游般地荡出房间，她锈死的大脑才重新运作起来。她绝对不能大叫，Morgana会有危险，可她也不能离开去搬救兵，也许Morgana会在她离开的短暂时间里遭遇不测。Gwen下定了决心，那么她就只有一条路可走：利用Morgana房间里那个隐秘的、只有她们两人和设计师才知道的监视窗口。那道窗口最初的设计目的不为人知，但当Gwen进入挂毯后的密道向那个小小的光亮处走去时，她十分确定窗口的设计者一定不是为了让女仆监视公主。

可这是为了Morgana的安全。任何风吹草动，Gwen发誓她都会扯开嗓子尖叫起来。

但她看到的却让尖叫生生卡在了喉咙里：Morg张开手臂，而Morgana迎了上去，和金发女人紧密相拥。紧接着公主低下头，小心翼翼地从银手镯内取出一封打卷的纸：“我不知道我弟弟的下落，但我搞到了布尔镇突袭行动的时间和规模。”

 

Morgana把满是情报的纸张交到金发的女设计师手里，两人脑袋挨着脑袋，开始研究纸上的内容。她们谁也没注意到就在几米之外，墙上悬挂的那只狼首标本张开的嘴里，一只因为惊恐而瞪大的眼睛里映出了两人亲密无间的身影。

 

§

 

“列夫·门捷死了，”Percival干巴巴地说。他和Elyan坐在他的公寓里，占据着餐桌的两头，Elyan埋头嚼着吐司，而Percival把一份《每日邮报》全部展开横在两人之间。这场景就像电视上那些可笑的相亲节目。男女嘉宾间隔着一道神秘的帘子交谈，以杜绝长相和身高带来的先入为主的偏见。

哦，对了，是男、女嘉宾。

Percival肯定Elyan的偏见来自性别。

“谁？”Elyan接话，很高兴他们可以把昨晚的事作为早餐的保留话题留到最后。

“列夫·门捷，英国科学院地质研究所的专家，”Percival吞下了下面一句“我在咱们第一次见面那天看到他上了一档电视节目。”他记得那个偏激的家伙是怎样呼吁人们停止采矿挖煤以及一切会破坏到地质结构和生态环境的行为的，那种歇斯底里的样子仅次于他曾经交往过的一个叫Vivian的女孩。“法医说他死于心脏病。”

“哦，”Elyan应道。他不知道该对Percival说些别的什么，他满脑子都只剩下一个念头：他再也不喝酒了。

§

Gwen带着无以复加的恐惧逃回了家。

也许Morgana被施了夺魂咒？也许在她进入伦敦塔之前就被人下了咒才会和国王争吵？不不。Gwen很快排除了这一可能性，她受过专业培训，她了解夺魂咒的特征，Morgana绝不迷糊。相反，她做事格外有条理，这完全不是一个中了夺魂咒的人的表现。

Gwen在屋里心神不宁地转了两圈。她在Elyan的屋门前停下，却吃惊地发现她哥哥不仅彻夜未归，而且到现在也没回来。被单整整齐齐地码在床尾。

Elyan曾有几次醉倒酒吧的不良记录，所以Gwen今天早上并没有上心。但经过了Morgana的事情，她是惊恐之鸟，而灰色世界草木皆兵。她立刻拨通了Elyan的手机，冷漠的客服女声却告诉她对方关机。

看在老天的份上，Morgana是公主，Gwen抓住自己的头发无助地扯着，她不可能去指控公主。更何况Gwen坚定不移地认为善良的公主一定是有什么不得已的苦衷。她又在屋子里徘徊了两圈才终于找回了自己冷静的头脑。

你是个有勇气的姑娘，Gwen暗暗激励自己，你可不是那些遇到事情只会哭哭啼啼的花瓶。她退出通话界面，调出了联系人，在三遍筛查之后选定了三个人：御医Gaius，她的哥哥Elyan，还有不知所踪的奥利爷爷。Gwen用短信让Elyan尽快回来，并简单告诉了Gaius和奥利爷爷事情经过。

做完这一切后，Gwen来到窗边，拉开窗帘，双手合拢在一起虔诚地祈祷。她祈祷奥利能够看到信息，祈祷Arthur的确如Gaius所说和奥利在一起。Morgana是知道Arthur可能和奥利爷爷在一起的，但是她并没有把这点告诉那个女巫，这是个好现象，Gwen告诉自己，无论Morgana是因为什么在做她现在在做的事，她都是在乎那个宝贝弟弟的。

Gwen把头埋得更深了一些，向上帝诉说了她最后一个愿望。

她祈祷那位她心心念念的金发王子能够不再自我放逐，早日回到她的身边。

就在她完成祈祷，慢慢睁开眼睛时，一道惨白的闪电忽然从天而降将温莎镇乌云密布的天空劈成了两半。Gwen被上天突如其来的可怖回复吓得魂不附体，后退一步跌倒在地，她手中的手机摔到地毯上，亮着的屏幕上依然闪烁着发给奥利爷爷的最后一句话：王室要变天。

雷声接踵而至，轰隆隆如同在耳畔炸开，Gwen捂住耳朵，发出了一声惊惧的抽泣。

 

§

“我是个直男，”Elyan在哗哗的雨声中提高嗓门，镇定截铁地告诉Percival。就在他第一次说这话时，霹雳的雷声埋没了他的声音，似乎在提醒他三思而后言。但Elyan对自己的取向非常清楚，于是等雷声过后又重复了一遍。他努力压下心里莫名其妙的内疚，“我相信昨晚咱们都喝多了。”他用了一个肯定句，便于对方附和。

Percival曾为军人的气质决定了他快刀斩乱麻的做事风格，“那就忘了这件事吧，”他平静地说。

Percival棱角分明的脸面无表情，Elyan却总觉得那双乌黑的眼睛里同样酝酿着一场他看不见的风暴，但他只希望这件事尽快过去，于是只是点了点头，“我找到手机就走。”

Percival同样点了一下头，回到桌边重新升起了那份盾牌一样的报纸。

Elyan最终从沙发的坐垫中间挖出了他的手机，又在水房的落地镜前找到了他断掉的耳机。他扔掉耳机走过书房时难以遏制地想起了今天早晨他来到书房，看到旋转椅上他那件白衬衣婀娜地悬挂在椅背和扶手上的样子。

直到他穿着掉了一半扣子的衬衣离开Percival位于二十七层的公寓，他满脑子里都依然是那件挥之不去的白衬衣。

Elyan为了挤掉脑袋里那些画面打开了手机。自媒体时代汹涌的信息潮流总能用毫无营养的废话挤掉那些真正有价值的事情。两段搞笑猫视频，然后他就会忘掉昨晚的事情和那件该死的衬衣了。手机亮起来以后提示栏滚动播放了好几个未接来电和十三条信息。

未接来电都来源于他妹妹Gwen，信息也是一样。

他点开第一条：你在哪里，赶快回来。

第二条：看到速速回电。

第七条：开开手机！

他直接跳到了最后一条：求你了，速回。

Elyan叹了口气，也许Gwen只是把鸡烤过了头，或者把烤过了头的鸡掉到了新买的桌布上，女孩总是大惊小怪。话虽如此，Elyan还是很高兴能有些鸡毛蒜皮的小事来置换他的注意力。他打车回到了他和妹妹的那座小别墅，可直到站在门口的欢迎毯上才发现钥匙早已不知所踪。

于是他按响了门铃。

Elyan不知道的是，二十四小时后，英格兰将天翻地覆，而一位大人物将衣衫褴褛地站在他的欢迎毯上，用血淋淋的手指按响他的门铃。

 

§

 

贝瑟代尔峰，

“你得和他谈谈，”奥利告诉Arthur。

Arthur抬起头，看奥利的眼神很复杂。他从没真正谢过奥利，他把所有的精力都用在和Colin生气上了。

“你们不能再冷战了，”奥利语重心长地告诉他，“Arthur，现在是战乱年代，你永远不会知道，哪一面都可能成为永别。”

听到这话，Arthur心里突然升起了一种前所未有的恐惧。

他站起身，慢慢走到洞口。日光晴好，苏格兰天空湛蓝如洗，但南边的天际线处却隐约有几缕乌云探出头来。Colin和Lancelot去进行一周一次的例行采购了，Arthur觉得他们已经离开了几十个小时，可他的手表却告诉他Colin居然才离开十几分钟。他们这时应该已经到了城市边缘，坐上那辆黑色Mini了，Arthur想着，那股莫名的恐惧中忽然拌进了些失落和妒火。

事情本来不应该是这个样子的，他那天应该不管那张垮掉的床，换一张继续。如果是那样，也许他们现在已经讲和了。

虽然这样想，但Arthur明白这不可能，打架也好，亲吻也罢，精神上的创伤无法用肉体修复。他低下头，向阳光灿烂处又迈了一步，走出洞口，也来到了冷战尽头。一声叹息从口中溜出，Arthur明白思念已经压过了怒气。

 

§

 

白金汉宫，

Leon送走了Elyan。就在刚才，他最得意的下属给了他一份荒谬绝伦的口头报告：布尔镇的突袭行动遭到了泄密。

这是不可能的。知晓这样的行动需要最高级别的访问权限。

但话虽如此，Leon还是提高了警惕，对相关负责人提出了几条忠告。Elyan拒绝告诉他信息来源，但却能保证其可靠性。Leon虽然对此有些窝火，却也理解。他是圈子里的人，白金汉宫的所有人无一不包裹在秘密与谎言中，他深知信任与自保之间微妙的平衡。

他烦躁地东想西想了一会儿。相关资料只存储在装有特殊加密设备的几台机子上。他的这台安保系数全国最高的机子在办公室内，他从不把敏感文件带回家，这是职业原则。当他不在办公室时，能进来的人根本没有几个。他的助理罗斯小姐是一个，除此之外，就只有Morgana了。

Leon觉得Morgana是对他在伦敦塔时期给予的帮助充满感激才会频频现身。这种推测的依据是她频繁的到来往往是为了一些小事。Leon并不对此感到遗憾。他对守卫打了招呼，并在Morgana问他能否给她一把办公室钥匙时点了头。她是公主，她不可能有任何嫌疑。

而他的助理罗斯小姐是他一手提拔起来的。如果她都不可靠，那么Leon就不知道可以信任谁了。

但是退一万步，即使真的有人能够进入他的办公室，来人也是不可能通过声音识别与指纹扫描系统的。布尔镇的资料不可能是从他身上泄露出去的，Leon很快排除了自己的嫌疑，肯定是其他人疏忽了。

他应该像他告诉Elyan的那样，把精力放到黑色Mini上去。

Leon站起身，伸了个懒腰，忽然想起了那个屡试不爽的老办法：卷宗。

通过回顾经典案例来得到启发，这是Leon的保留手法。现在看来似乎已经到了用这招的时候了。他下到档案室里，正想抽出一卷案件资料，目光却提前被档案室边缘摆放着的那排死亡面具劫走了目光。

在诸多的“白金汉宫一景”中，摆放着十七具死亡面具的玻璃匣是最令人毛骨悚然的一个，内部人士私下里将它称为“面具长廊。”

十六世纪，死亡面具盛极一时。为纪念那些声名显赫的人们，工匠们通常会在那些伟人的尸首上涂上橄榄油、灰泥等，待其干后剥落为膜，再填进石膏或其他材料，借此做出复制品。但丁、莎士比亚、卢梭、富兰克林和济慈等都拥有自己的死亡面具。[1]

后来技术进步，材料更迭，王朝易主，到了十八世纪法国大革命期间，死亡面具更加丰满立体，却也变成了胜利者对战败者的一种穷尽的羞辱。那时的革命者从民间寻找到技艺精湛的工匠，命令他们将被斩首的贵族的头颅制成死亡面具，为革命进行最惊心动魄的宣传。工匠们被命令抱着滴血的人头做出蜡像模子，其中最著名的祭品莫过于路易十六和他那位在当时臭名昭著的玛丽·安托瓦内特王后。

传说曾有一位大臣向王后禀告称法兰西民不聊生，人民已经没有面包裹腹，而王后只是睁大了那双无辜的漂亮眼睛，打开蕾丝小折扇抿嘴嫣然一笑：“那他们为什么不去吃蛋糕呢？”虽然后来王后传记中否定了这一事件的真实性，但此事却反映了当时人们的一种普遍认知。这种认知是一种可怕的东西，却也是Leon工作的一部分：对公众认知进行宏观调控。到目前为止，他十分庆幸人民相信他们有一位智勇率真的公主和一位温和善良的王子。Anthony国王的恶性隐瞒虽然引起了一场不小的公关危机，但它终究会过去，现在是战时，战时一切皆有可能，战时一切瞬息万变。

就像后来曾经抱着血淋淋人头的工匠们被拿破仑战争逼到了伦敦的贝克街，并在那里建立了第一家杜莎夫人蜡像馆，就像后来死亡面具的艺术化，成为了好莱坞诸多演员竞相追逐的身份象征。

就像一度艺术化的死亡面具到了战火纷飞的二十一世纪再度沦为了一种畸形的战利品。

Anthony下令将每个邪恶巫师首领斩首后做出面具来纪念正常人的胜利，如今面具长廊已经有了十七个席位。其中包括十五位大小战役中被斩首的巫师巫婆。第十七个席位的玻璃柜中空空如也，但Anthony国王却在战争之初就命人打造好了下方的说明铜牌。那是为引爆战争的老巫师Merlin预留的墓地。

而第一个席位的玻璃匣中装着一个光头男人。他血管突起，鼻子的地方只有两条细细的、蛇一样的孔，嘴巴扭曲成一道诡异的线。

伏地魔，英国魔法世界最邪恶的黑巫师。大多数麻瓜都在不知情的情况下接受了他的黑暗统治，几十年前从中间整整齐齐折成两半的大桥，从虚空中吹来的飓风和让人绝望的阴魂不散的迷雾曾带走了无数他们这些正常人的性命。所以伏地魔的塑像也被放到了这个地方，只不过他的面孔并不是直接由尸体制造，所以多少有些失真。设计师们只能从少数人的描述中窥得一点这位魔王的影子。毕竟据说当年没有几个人敢长时间盯着黑魔王的脸。许多巫师对他闻风丧胆，谈之色变，即使他们大多数人从未见过他本人。然而许多人同样不知道的是伏地魔的真名实为汤姆·里德尔，曾是霍格沃茨魔法学校最帅气的男学生会主席，这个名字来自他的麻瓜父亲，所以后来被他抛弃——

Leon的脑中忽然劈过一道闪电。

这个名字来自他的麻瓜父亲。

他忽然间产生了一个大胆的想法，如果——仅仅是如果，那位没有周边信息的Colin James的某位后代继承了他的名字呢？

 

Leon当初一共找到了七位ColinJames，但英国重名的现象过于普遍，于是他直接让电脑自动筛选出了符合时段的那一位。但如今细细研究起来，Leon有了一个惊人的发现。七位当中有四位Colin James之间有着千丝万缕的联系。最奇怪的一点就表现在了生日上。

Colin James，1886-1911。

Colin James，1912-1975，这是那辆中奖Mini的主人。

Colin James，1976-2015。

而最后一位Colin James生于2016年1月1日[2]。

一模一样的名字，生日间隔很短的时间首尾相接？Leon对此百思不得其解，但他非常肯定这绝对不是一个简单的巧合。

当他近一步点进最后一位ColinJames的个人资料，看到的东西让他的光标都随着整个人一起难以自持地战栗起来。2016年出生的Colin James名下有一辆Mini，虽然具体车型信息遗失了，但车牌号却记录在案。

CE09WDA。[3]

Leon觉得自己之前与这种信息失之交臂的行为简直是愚蠢到了极点。一样的名字，同样拥有Mini，1975年去世的Colin James的Mini车型相符却没有车牌号，2016年出生的Colin James的Mini有车牌号却车型未知——如果这两个人的两辆车根本就是同一辆呢？Leon已经被这个案子困了太久，这个设想一冲进脑海就搅得他整个人有些神情恍惚。

恍惚之后是狂喜。

Leon一反往日的冷静，匆匆摸过一张便签纸抄下车牌就向门口跳去，他拉开门，却一头撞上了Elyan。

“我正要去找你！”Leon兴奋地叫道，“有一辆车需要查一下——”他把那张抄写着车牌号的便签纸举起给Elyan。

对方没有接。

相反，Elyan同样迫不及待地递给了Leon一张纸：“刚刚我们从修复的监控录像中找到了一辆Mini，咱们要的款型，事发当天在格林威治宫外五条街的地方出现过，这是车牌号——”

Elyan翻过便签纸，和Leon同时亮出了牌。

两辆车牌号一模一样。

 

[1]死亡面具：部分内容参考自《地狱》（丹·布朗），部分内容参考自网络。

[2]第四位Colin James的生日是2016年1月1日：我开坑当天。

[3]车牌号选自《梅林与亚瑟的前世今生》中BC的那辆车。


	7. 父与子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运防和谐。勤快的时候搬过来。
> 
> 全文走：  
>  http://shangnysun.lofter.com/post/1e0d54b8_afb1498

第七章：父与子

01.

声明：本文中所有政治相关内容均为虚构，不映射任何现实情况，不代表作者的任何政治立场。只有普京补觉那件事源于现实。

莫斯科，

Anthony接到电话时美国总统正成功地用一个小幽默引得全场所有人哈哈大笑。电话经过了内线加密，来自Leon。安保队长一定知道此次峰会的重要性，Anthony明白懂得分寸的Leon是不会在非极特殊的情况下用这种方式打搅他的。想到也许事关Arthur，Anthony毫不犹豫地选择错过美国总统的下一个蹩脚的笑话。他站起身，走出会议室按下接听键。

 

而Gaius借此得以和Asa有几分钟的单独相处时间。

“一切都会好起来的，”Gaius压低声音告诉Asa，“咱们会想出办法应付法医的那份报告的。”

Gaius不知道自己为什么突然说这个，也许是Gwen今早的信息让他格外不安。他安慰了那个吓坏了的姑娘几句，告诉她自己会从这里接手，然后扣掉了电话。

Gaius不知道怎么办，但一切可以等到他回去再说，这种事总是要当面谈的，而对于这样一个全球性的峰会，他是无论如何不可能用“头痛”这样的借口让“不死鸟”先行载他回去。一个人活到他这把岁数，就会对有些年轻人费解的未来看得格外清晰。Morgana或许不知道恐惧带给她的长远后果，但Gaius知道，也许这正是他此刻突然对Asa说出那两句空话的原因。

Asa这几天分外平静的态度让Gaius深感不安。

Morgana的愤怒有如屋檐下一排倒挂的冰凌，积累到一定程度总会噼里啪啦落一些，虽然连续不断，但零零落落总归不会带来什么巨型灾难。但Asa不一样，越是外表温柔顺从的人在被逼到死角的时候反扑也就愈加决绝狠毒。Asa是一座休眠火山，不知是否会在Gaius的有生之年苏醒过来。而一旦他真的爆发，那么以他的地位和魔法，岩浆和厉火会直接从地狱里喷出来血洗英格兰的每一个角落。

Asa唇角浮上了一个极淡浅的微笑，他的目光温柔地投向前方，却并没有聚焦在任何人身上，“嗯，我相信一切都会好起来的。”

 

贝瑟代尔峰，

奥利从床上坐起来，活动了一下四肢。洞深处日光暗淡，为了方便他休息只点了几支细长的蜡烛。床边的钟乳石和石笋触手可及，在温暖的淡黄色烛光中伸展手指够向彼此。

这让奥利想起了米开朗琪罗在梵蒂冈西斯庭礼拜堂穹顶上创作的那幅享誉世界的壁画。画中最撼动人心的部分就在于《创造亚当》中上帝与亚当即将触碰却不曾触碰的手指。即将被灌注的灵魂就那样悬而未决地停在那里，在时光中搁浅了五百年。

奥利曾多次亲眼目睹过这幅画。那带给他的震撼是无与伦比的。这种震撼并不来自这幅作品背后的宗教意义或者画作本身高超精湛的笔触，而是凝结油彩颜料中流动的明天。

《基督山伯爵》里说：人类全部的智慧就包含在两个词中，等待和希望。而《创世纪》就正如一个美好明天的预言，一个怀揣希望并且进行了漫长等待，终于迎来的关于幸福的许诺：虽然上帝尚未将灵魂赐给亚当，但他总是会这样做的，也许在今天，也许是明天。

传说钟乳石和石笋百年时光只能向彼此靠近一厘米。奥利在这对相望不相亲的恋人面前蹲下，看着那个微小的距离。它们成分相同，终有一天会彼此相通。如同世界上的所有水，无论经过了怎样开阖交错的江河湖泊，都终将在澎湃的大海中归为一处。

奥利有种预感，Arthur和Colin就是此刻的钟乳石与石笋，只消再多一点点的等待，就能灵魂相通，融为一体，从此不得不满腹牢骚与欢喜地共享生命。

但是在那之前，他们还有一段漫长坎坷的路要走。

风神埃欧罗斯（Aeolus）溜进洞中偷走了烛火。

蜡烛突然的熄灭让奥利吓了一跳，黑暗中，他看到角落里一道微弱的光在闪烁。

他走近后惊讶地发现那竟然是他以为早在爆炸中阵亡的手机。奥利小心翼翼地拿起来，努力不碰碎焦黑的外壳。翻开盖后，信号灯不再闪烁。几条信息争先恐后地立刻窜到了屏幕里。先是Gaius的几条信息询问他的安全和下落，时间是在伊尔镇刚刚爆炸的时候，然后他看到了最后一条，这条信息今天早上才刚刚发出，来自Gwen。奥利点开了它。

 

莫斯科，

Anthony国王回来时上午第一部分会议已经结束了。

“您要回去？”Gaius震惊地看向Anthony。作为国王的御医，Gaius知道他没有权利在这种公开场合下质疑Anthony的决定，但作为国王的老朋友和私人顾问，Gaius不能让Anthony就这么从一个全球瞩目的峰会中抽身回到英格兰。天知道这会引起一场多么大的风波，他们在踏出“不死鸟”之后又会面临多少潮水般的猜忌，Anthony希望他近期饱受折磨的公关团队找什么借口，难道像普京一样“需要补觉？”

国王Anthony觉得自己看到Gaius瞪大了眼睛——这景象可不是每天都能看到，他故意停顿了一小会儿，才做出了说明：“Leon刚向我汇报了一些调查进展。”

Gaius立刻明白了，一切在意料之外又在情理之中，只有儿子能让国王短暂地抛下自己一国之君的责任。他会意地点了点头。

然而会意的并不只是他们两个人。

Asa悄无声息地站起身，回到了自己的房间。他坐进小会客室里的老虎椅，摸出打火机点燃了一支烟，拿起了小茶几上那本未拆封的书。

他撕开透明包装纸。

那是屠格涅夫的《父与子》，是他前天在参观莫斯科大学时收到的一份校方礼物。说来倒有点可笑，毕竟屠格涅夫仅在那所大学的文学系短暂地停留过一年。Asa想，大概是准备礼物的人提前做足了功课，知道英国王子对文学有着异乎寻常的兴趣。更何况名人的光环，谁不想沾一点？恐怕在不久的将来，有些傻女仆甚至会收集他抽剩的烟灰呢。

Asa记得那个胡子浓密得可以保暖的校方工作人员在把书递给他的时候提到了“应景。”他弹了弹灰，慢慢吐出一口烟，试图在缭绕的烟雾中看清他的前路。如果他没被选中踏上这身不由己的不归路，或许他会成为一名作家。

只可惜那永远不可能了。

他没看过这本书，但他知道内容是关于父与子之间的冲突的。Asa俯身把抽了一半的烟头狠狠捻灭在了暗黄色的玻璃烟灰缸里，翻开了书。

莫斯科大学的人永远也不会知道这本书有多么“应景。”

 

格拉斯哥，

“你们应该谈谈，”Lancelot告诉Colin。

Colin没有说话，只是继续挑选着货架里的土豆，把脑袋垂得低低的，大耳朵耷拉下来，有那么一点像失落的兔子。

“我知道你有苦衷，”Lancelot继续说，他的声音温柔却有力地戳中了事情的关键。Colin心里微微悸动了一下却保持了沉默。

“诚实永远是上策。”

“说起来可比做起来简单得多，”Colin苦笑了一声，他的目光碰到了远处货架上一排罐装腌蛋，他停住脚步，后面的一辆购物车猝不及防，一下子撞上了他。Lancelot把发呆的Colin拉到一边，再三告诉后面那个连连道歉的妇女真的没关系。等那个矮胖的女人终于被说服Colin苍白的脸色不是因为她的错误离开后，Lancelot转身问Colin：“你觉得他为什么还不离开，即使你们闹成这样？”

Colin又回到了沉默王国。但这次Lancelot没有自己继续说下去，只是陪Colin进入了那个神秘国度，然后用真诚的等待将Colin推过边界线进入了诚实王国。

“…….因为分开比争吵更痛苦。”

Lancelot轻轻握住了他的手腕，“答应我，你们必须好好谈一谈，在他不得不回去之前。”

Colin没有说话，只是伸出手去抱下一罐腌蛋作为回答。

 

贝瑟代尔峰，

“我不得不回去。”

奥利在听到Arthur这句话之后心里五味陈杂。

王子的金发和睫毛一起垂下去。他手中握着奥利的手机，在屏幕暗下去后也没伸手将它点亮。Arthur记得上面的每一个字，甚至是最后那个句号。那是他六个月大逃亡的句号，他和Colin的句号。

“先联系Gwen，”奥利建议，“咱们必须在回去之前知道事情的来龙去脉，然后给Gaius打电话，他会安排你回去的。”

Arthur只是麻木地任奥利拿过了他手里的手机。他知道这样做是对的，是必须的。如果他的姐姐已经开始投靠魔法阵营，而他的父亲远在千里之外，那么事情一定是到了一种非常严重的地步。他是王子，这是他无法逃脱的责任。

 

莫斯科，

Gaius听着Arthur的声音，老脸一皱，差点热泪盈眶。

“我会安排好一切，”他又气又喜，“我会让Leon准备一辆车——我也会告诉他暂停对Mini的调查，等我们回去以后再说。到时候我会自己开车过去——是的，在你的身份公开之前一切都要尽可能保持低调。滑铁卢主站？好，第一班车。不，Morgana公主今天下午不会做任何事，事实上，她早上刚——”Gaius叹了口气，“你们说Gwen正去找你们？她会告诉你们的…是，好，那就八点，”在速战速决敲定了所有的见面信息之后，Gaius忽然沉没在巨大的空白里，他有太多的问题，却不知道先问哪个，幸而Arthur接过了话题。

“你之前说我父亲明天本来就要回来是什么意思？”

“因为Leon查到了你的下落，一个名字，ColinJames，还有车牌号，你父亲想要亲自回国处理这件事。他已经没有心思开会了，”Gaius知道接下来他要说的这番话大概会让任何年轻人都多多少少感到尴尬，但他还是勇敢地说了出来：“Arthur，你父亲在这世界上最在乎的人就是你，他把对你的爱放在对魔法的仇恨之前，在对国家的责任之前，你对他而言是最重要的，你是他唯一的儿子。”

Arthur果然感到有些别扭，“你是说唯一的男性王位继承人？”说这话的时候他多少有点伪心。  
“那是Anthony国王，对Anthony而言，你是他唯一的儿子，”Gaius重复。

一阵沉默。

当Gaius终于提议换一个话题时，Arthur有些感激，可接下来的问题却让他宁愿陷在方才的沉默里：“Colin James是谁？”

“…….他是我没有回去的原因。”

“他绑架了你，但他不可能知道你是谁？你究竟是怎么——”

“Gaius，”Arthur打断了老御医一连串的问题，他吞了吞口水，集齐了全身的勇气才说出了下面的话：“我想让他和我一起回去——我们一直在一起。”

Gaius在一天之内第二次瞪大了眼睛，只是这次没有任何人看到，“…你的意思不会是…？”

“是的，”Arthur生硬地说完，他摒住呼吸，交叉手指，深深庆幸他们决定先联系Gaius而不是他的父亲。

“Anthony是绝对不会允许的，”Gaius条件反射地回答，“陛下并未详说，但就我们所了解到的，James是个巫师，更糟糕的是，他是一个‘他。’”

Gaius说的话Arthur自己又何尝不清楚，只是自己咀嚼品尝苦涩是一回事，听别人说出来是另一回事。

“Arthur，你和我一样清楚，如果他和你一起回来，很大的可能性是他根本不可能活着走出白金汉宫。”

“他救了我的命，”Arthur甩出了他唯二的砝码之一，同时拼尽全力忽视身边奥利爷爷忽然别过去的脸，他将手机攥得紧了一些，“我在想也许因为这点，我父亲可以网开一面…”

Gaius的沉默给了他回答。

“他救了我的命，”Arthur倔强地重复。

“Arthur，如果这位James不是一个巫师，或许Anthony会在王室内部给他谋一份差事——也许成为你的男仆也是有可能的，但他是个巫师，一个和你…”Gaius挑选着字眼，“和你关系特别的巫师，”Gaius退了一步，不希望此时此刻再用真相将Arthur逼走，“最好的情况是国王允许他四肢完整地自己走出白金汉宫，但也只能是这样了，Anthony不可能因为他救了王子就把王子‘许配’给他。”

又一阵更漫长的沉默。

就在Gaius几乎以为他终于浇灭了小王子荒唐透顶的绮梦时，话筒内一个声音幽幽地响起，轻轻的，却执着坚定地借助那道微弱的电磁波跨越了半个世界的经纬，一直传到他的耳中，在那里响亮而清晰地回荡：“可是我爱他。”

Gaius浑浊的眼波闪了闪，静静将脸埋入手中。他忽然回到了年少时期。他和黑发的王子肩并肩站在富丽堂皇的克拉伦斯宫里，他把头低到了胸口，年轻的心脏砰砰直跳。那个金发碧眼的女公关队长沉着脸将电话递给他身边的王子。王子接过电话，特意将听筒放到离Gaius远的那边。

然而Gaius还是听到了话筒内国王的咆哮。那震痛了他的耳膜和自尊。

黑发王子一言不发地听着，用手指缠上螺旋的电话线再松开。

等到咆哮停止，王子深吸了一口气，告诉电话那头的人：“Gaius和我只是朋友。”

话音落下如潮水褪去。海滩上那两对相依相伴的足迹被抹平，封锁了所有的记忆，Gaius和Anthony从此只是朋友。

而Anthony后来也的确做到了这点。他遵从父命娶了第一任妻子，有了Morgana，并在她去世后娶了美丽的Ygraine，Anthony深爱他的妻子，并且为她站到了魔法的对立面，用全世界的巫师和数不清的麻瓜来陪葬她的死亡。

Gaius只是他生命里一个笔误。

而今天，听到Anthony的儿子说出这样的话，Gaius觉得恍若隔世。

“我爱他，”金发王子重复了一遍。

Gaius擦了擦眼睛，“你根本不了解他，”他提醒Arthur，年轻人总是容易被感情冲昏头脑，“你不知道他那天为什么会出现在格林威治宫，你也不知道他的生日和其它几位——”

“生日只是个小问题，”Arthur在听完整个句子之前就打断了Gaius，“我明天会自己跟我父亲讲明白的，八点滑铁卢主站见。”

Arthur扣掉了电话。

Gaius本来想立刻打回去，告诉Arthur关于Colin James的生日和种种疑点，但他最后没有。再给他们一点时间吧，他看了眼手表，下午三点。Gaius又放任自己想了一会儿陈年往事，然后做了一个小小的决定：先不告诉Anthony国王Arthur联系了他并会在明天回来。就像Arthur选择联系他而不是直接找Anthony的原因一样，他们需要提前商量一下Arthur突然决定回来的说辞，Morgana的事情是可以挽回的——只要不闹到国王那里。其次，Gaius希望这能给国王陛下一个小小的惊喜——如果不演变成一个大大的惊吓。他完全不知道Colin James和Arthur之间的事情要如何开口。

Anthony和他之间忠实的君臣友谊已经保持了几十年，Gaius不想用类似的敏感话题破坏这一点。虽然Gaius冷了多年的心脏为王子和那个Colin James感到了片刻的动容，但他十分确信他是不可能说服Anthony接受一个男巫作为自己儿子的配偶的。如果不列颠的土地上只有一个人能够创造这种奇迹，那只能是Anthony的儿子，只有Arthur。

就像他告诉Arthur的那样，Asa从来都是个替身，Arthur才是Anthony唯一的儿子。

 

也许他应该准备点应急药材，Gaius想，王子向国王出柜？明天将是一场灾难。

第七章：父与子

02.

 

雨水被逆行的风撞向一边，斜斜地遮成一片天然纱帘，如同驱不散的冤魂扒着活人的车窗不肯放手。列车驶入山中隧道，一片黑暗收拢了视线，铁轨碰撞的咣当咣当被回声无限放大，紧锣密鼓地震动着乘客敏感的神经。列车中的气氛忽然就压抑下来。配有荷枪实弹的巡警同列车员一起从播放着战况的悬挂式小电视下走过，一一检查着乘客的证件。

Gwen把证件递过去，同时拉紧了身上的毯子。他们已经经过了三层检查站，每一站都有形迹可疑的人被带下车去。Gwen觉得那些人大多应该是无辜的，可国王的原则是宁肯错杀一千也不放过一个。她人轻言微，谁又会听她讲一句话？

Arthur会的，一个声音小声提醒她。

Gwen露出笑容。

是的，Arthur会。

Arthur聆听过她的意见（虽然只有那么一回，而且是因为一件非常小的事）。Gwen的想法并非从未被任何人听取，但当“任何人”变成了一个大人物，那种被重视的喜悦就会来得格外强烈。就像如果她哥哥对她说她是个漂亮姑娘，Gwen大概只会微微一笑，但如果不列颠的王子对她说同样的话，那Gwen一定会乐得蹦掉鞋子。就连Morgana的友情也比不上Arthur的。

Gwen觉得自己爱上了Arthur。

她开始想象他们的重逢。他会不会为见到老朋友而满心欢喜？抑或是因为她带去的沉重消息而愁云惨淡？但无论如何，Gwen保证她都会在Arthur身边陪着他。她会告诉他她想他了。也许Arthur也会告诉她他也想她了呢。Gwen因为这美好的念头笑起来，车厢里的气氛也忽然间不再那么恐怖了。

是她发现了异常，联系了Arthur，Arthur要见她，听她说事情的来龙去脉。虽然那只是因为Gaius和国王远在莫斯科，但Gwen总觉得这在她和王子之间形成了一种特别的关系。

Gwen接过列车员递给她的证件，对那个闷闷不乐的胖男人报以一个甜甜的笑，希望这能让对方开心起来，可胖男人看上去却像受到了惊吓，慌忙走开了。

也许那个可怜的家伙是受宠若惊了，Gwen想，没关系，事实证明惊吓总是有回报的。虽然早上她经受了不小的惊吓，但能再见到Arthur，一切都是值得的。向Morgana请假值得，飞奔到火车站跳上第一辆开往格拉斯哥的火车也值得。Gwen当然知道混血之城格拉斯哥相较伦敦有多么危险，也清楚她这种做法是多么疯狂。但疯狂不过是甜蜜的外衣，这种在生命中如此凤毛麟角的意外让Gwen产生了一种奋不顾身为爱走天涯的骄傲。

说到底，Gwen只是个怀春的少女。

列车冲出隧道，冲上无边绿野间的高架桥，沐浴在雨后晴空里。Gwen仰起脸，着迷地看着零星的白云边缘浅浅一道金色幸福线，那是她的王子的发色。

列车长为了安抚人心开始放一支曲子，音符从广播喇叭中跳出来。波兰女钢琴家巴达捷夫斯卡最著名的曲子《少女的祈祷》有着充满希望的轻快旋律，让Gwen有些飘飘欲仙，她想到了许多美好的画面：天朗气清，惠风和畅，小溪欢唱着在树林间淙淙穿行，一簇簇钻出泥土绵延成锦的藕荷色小花旁，浅蓝的野餐布上放着半掩的藤条篮子，新鲜水果和茶点的香味隐隐飘出来。她和Arthur一起走进那幅画，无忧无虑地从天南谈到地北，直到暮色四合，夕阳西沉。

Gwen的脚轻轻踏着节拍，几乎在车厢内跳起舞来。

她听到了曲调每次升到最高处后落下来的淡淡忧伤，但她却坚信自己的故事不会是一场空欢喜。Gwen双手捧着手机轻轻按在胸口。Arthur，Arthur正在前方轨道尽头等待。

§

 

白金汉宫，

办公室的门被敲响时，Leon立刻从椅子里跳了起来。直到一个面容更加苍老的黑发男人出现在门口，他才失望地重新坐了回去。

男人穿着一件笔挺的军装，肩头挂着最高等级的军衔，左胸口则是满满当当大大小小的荣誉勋章。从最小的纽扣到勋章的缎带都像首饰一样闪出定期保养才会有的光泽。但在这套让无数人为之骄傲的军装内装着的却是一具在Leon看来狐假虎威的腐朽灵魂。

Agravaine只是名义上的将军罢了。他松弛的皮囊下藏着一副怯懦而贪婪的软骨头。比起背上枪杆，他更喜欢把源源不断的女人抱进怀里。而他得到的一切荣誉都源自他的特殊身份。Anthony国王一定知道Agravaine追名逐利的本性，但作为他已故妻子唯一的弟弟，Agravaine又偏偏是王子以外唯一一个能和国王持续共享失去至亲悲伤的人。其他人很快都从失去Ygraine的阴影中走了出来，而Agravaine没有。仅凭这一点，他就抓住国王的软肋爬上了军方长官的位置。

“晚上好，”Agravaine才刚刚开口，他的手机就响了起来。他似乎有些尴尬，但瞥了一眼来电显示之后就露出了一个抱歉的微笑，“我必须得接一下这个电话。”

Leon礼貌地点头表示理解。

Agravaine很快按下了通话键，微微转身向话筒里小声说着什么。

虽然Leon觉得偷听别人的对话是非常不礼貌的行为，在战争时期为了避免误听敏感信息尤其应牢记瓜田李下的原则。但过于安静的办公室没有为他提供更多的选择，再则，是Agravaine那个没教养的家伙自己选择留在这里的。

“是的，”Agravaine小声说，“π区，两个人，《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。”

Leon抬起手，看了一眼表，晚上七点四分零一秒。他取出手机开始书写明天的日程安排，出于一种他尚不明白的原因，Gaius让他暂停了对Mini和Colin James的调查，声称国王陛下回来后会根据新的情况再做定夺。Leon不知道那是什么新的情况，但为王室服务多年的他早就学会了什么时候提出问题什么时候闭紧嘴巴。所以Leon最终只是在日程表上打下“帮Gaius准备车。”

他刚刚打完最后一个字Agravaine就收了线。

Leon在匆忙之中习惯性地敲上了一个句号，然后才收起了手机，示意Agravaine坐下，“《莫斯科郊外的晚上》是我很喜欢的一首歌，”他告诉Agravaine，试图缓和一下氛围。他平时和这位皇亲国戚接触十分有限，Anthony几乎从不给Agravaine分配任何真正有意义的任务。

“是的，”Agravaine面不改色，“我来到这里是因为我听到了些传闻，我的姐夫，尊敬的国王陛下似乎明天要提前回来？”

Leon权衡之后告诉了他事实，他是Anthony的亲人，而且无论如何全世界各大媒体明天都会进行铺天盖地的报道，也许此时此刻陛下正带着殿下和Gaius踏上英国人引以为傲的“不死鸟。”

“是的，”Leon回答。

“我能问一下为什么吗？”

Leon这次犹豫了。

突如其来的苦涩忽然填满了Agravaine脸上的每一道纹路，“我能理解你的顾虑，我只是很担心Anthony，他这样从全球峰会上跑回来是为了什么？”

Leon默不作声。

“Leon，”Agravaine看上去情真意切，“Anthony虽然是国王，但除了Arthur以外他是我唯一的亲人了，我在乎他的名誉更胜于我的。很多事情他瞒着我是因为不想让我担心，但如果我不去想方设法了解又算什么家人呢？”

Leon依然没有作声。

“我想帮忙，”Agravaine继续说，“Anthony这些年来一直把我隔绝在所有重要事情之外完全是因为他曾答应我姐姐保护我的安全，但是…”Agravaine难过得几乎说不下去，把脸埋进双手。Leon有那么一点儿被Agravaine说动了，除此之外，他为一个男人居然在他面前表现出这样的脆弱而感到尴尬，于是他转头看向一边，墙上蒙哥马利的画像映入了眼帘。真不知道那位伟大的元帅会怎么做，Leon暗想，大概不会是像他一样转过头。

Agravaine调整了好一会儿情绪，吸了吸鼻子才重新切入了主题：“Anthony究竟为什么回来？”

Leon决定告诉他一部分事实，他相信血缘的力量，Agravaine就算真的无能软弱，也绝不会背叛他的家人吧？

“我们查到了格林威治宫的嫌疑人，Colin James，”Leon坦白，“还有他的车牌，Anthony陛下想要亲自回来查这件事。”

 

 

五分钟后，Agravaine成功带着印在脑海中的车牌号码离开了Leon的办公室。

什么国王，什么部长，要知道，此时此刻他Agravaine才是掌控全局的王者。他从巫师那里知道了真正的王子化名Arthur Orion，格林威治宫爆炸案当天失踪，他从麻瓜这里知道了黑发的Colin James在格林威治宫爆炸案上成为了他的替罪羊，他从巫师那里知道了伊尔镇爆炸当天消失了半年之久的Arthur和一个没有人见过的黑发男子骑着龙离开了现场，他从麻瓜这里知道了Anthony国王舍弃全球性峰会赶回英格兰。这种弃国事于不顾的行为难道仅仅是因为半年前的一桩爆炸案件？

Agravaine绝对不会相信这种说法。他对自己的推断颇有自信：Colin James在格林威治宫爆炸当天带走了真王子，国王是因为查到Colin James的信息，有了自己儿子的下落才会赶回来。

他摸出手机，拨出了一个电话。

“一个车牌号码，”Agravaine压低声音，“CE09WDA，找到这辆车。如果车内有一个金发的十六七岁少年就把所有人做掉给我带回来，如果没有就活捉其它人。”

电话那头的人在得到指令之后用特定的节奏敲了几下身旁的什么东西表示明白。

Agravaine扣掉了电话。

如果他能够找到金发的小王子，就拿他的尸首向部长邀功，如果他不能，就用剩下的活口向国王再讨一枚勋章，Agravaine毫无歉意地在心里默默盘算着一个完美的、能够将他的利益最大化的计划。和Anthony的亲情？去他的。

他的确爱他的姐姐Ygraine。但是他从第一次见到身为威尔士王子的Anthony时就不喜欢他。那位黑发的王子曾传出同性绯闻，更别提他早逝的第一位妻子和先入为主的女儿了。所以当他的姐姐义无反顾地爱上了Anthony时，他觉得鲜花查到了牛粪上。紧接着年轻的王子占据了他在姐姐心中那个最重要的位置，他只能在Ygraine的余光里退而求其次，这让他心里默默对王子产生了一种深深的敌意和怨恨。他甚至买通了一个街上的吉普赛算命师，告诉他姐姐如果她嫁给Anthony将会给整个国家带来不幸，并且她本人也难逃劫数。

Agravaine在后来的日子里常常怀疑自己当时是否糊里糊涂地雇佣了一个真正的先知。

Ygraine死后，他悲痛万分。已经成为国王的Anthony也因此把他当成了倾诉的知己。但Agravaine却非常明白这位“家人”对自己深深的不信任。国王没有告诉他掉包王子的计划，那是他自己利用敏锐的直觉探听到的。国王也从不给他任何真正有用的事情做。为了保护他的安全？只有Leon才会相信这种鬼话。Agravaine轻蔑地哼了一声，Anthony只是从未瞧得起他罢了。

故人已逝，而他要利用他姐姐的死成全他的懦弱。于是他巧妙地利用了和国王共享的那种悲痛的感情，将之转化为了对自己最有利的武器。如果没有Ygraine的死亡，他可能会被赶到战场上去，或者窝在安全的宫殿里耻辱地握着一根白羽毛，但是现在一切都不同了。Anthony对他特别的关照让他有了立足的根本，无论这些胸口的奖章得来多么容易，都已经足够他衣着光鲜地站在大多数人面前了。

剩下的，战争，输赢，又和他有什么关系？只要他能够在战火纷飞的年代平安、富足地活下去，他不在乎别人，不在乎和别人有关的任何事。

今晚唯一一个让他有所触动的时刻就是当Leon提及《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。虽然今晚那只是一个暗号，但当年却是他姐姐Ygraine最喜欢的歌之一，她小时候常常唱的。Agravaine却已经很多年不听了。歌曲中那些让人心驰神往的夜晚和怦然心动的爱情只在他的脑中留下了一些破碎的空壳，他对结尾部分的记忆倒格外清晰。

但愿从今后，你我永不忘，

莫斯科郊外的晚上。

Agravaine有种预感，虽然他此刻并没有身处莫斯科郊外，但今晚对他来说也将是又一个飞黄腾达的历史性转折点。他的计划万无一失。很多年后，当胜利一方——无论那是麻瓜还是巫师，当他们的后代从教科书中读到他，都会了解这个妙不可言的夜晚，他是怎样帮助魔法部部长除掉了心头大患，或者帮助国王救援了落难的王子。

Agravaine自得其乐地想象了一会儿他接受千人景仰万众瞩目的画面，腹诽了一下将来接受访谈的开场白，然后默默地在心里为自传的这一章节打了草稿。

做完这一切后，Agravaine忍不住轻轻哼起了最后两句歌词。前面的不重要，他偏爱这样断章取义，毕竟只有这两句才真正对他有意义。

但愿从今后，你我永不忘，

莫斯科郊外的晚上。

§

 

莫斯科，

莫斯科郊外的停机坪上，鸳鸯“不死鸟”已经完成了最后的准备工作。振动的引擎发出巨大的轰鸣，正副驾驶员戴着耳麦，手指停在操纵杆上，面前大大小小的罗盘仪表亮着几排绿灯，只等国王陛下带着王子和顾问等亲信迈上飞机就可以起飞。

可是今晚似乎出了什么差错。

通向“不死鸟”机舱的伸缩楼梯下方，两名全副武装的机组人员踩在红毯两侧，看着莫斯科的夜晚吹起薄薄的雪花，低头看了一眼手表。七点三十五，离原定的起飞时间已经过了十五分钟。

 

两英里之外的一座房间内，Asa看着窗外飞起的大雪，忽然再次呕吐起来。

他的床前聚集了不下十个医生，七八个翻译，他们七嘴八舌地窃窃私语，被英国王子突如其来的恶性疾病打得措手不及。

“他下午的时候还好好的，”Anthony心急如焚地看着三条毯子下面吐得几乎虚脱的Asa，难以置信地问Gaius。

“我不知道，”Gaius摇着头，“他下午的时候还好好的。”

他已经为王子进行了四次诊断，但是却无法摸清事情缘由。英国方面对外宣称王子水土不服身体欠安，但Asa目前的状态很显然已经远远越过了欠安的程度。Gaius不明白病情起因。Asa除了呕吐之外没有任何其他症状，对医生来说，没有比这更难诊断的了。疾病的判定如同在一个平面上画不同的线段，每一条线段代表着不同的症状，而通过症状的交叉点来判定疾病。可Asa只是呕吐。但作为英国王室御医，毕竟还是Gaius最了解Asa的身体，他和其它御医一起开了些治疗呕吐的基本药，但Asa把它们全都吐了个一干二净。Gaius想过冒险使用魔法，但他的魔杖远在英国私人别墅的一个尘封多年的箱底。而在他国领土上试图寻找一个魔法治疗师会引起一场前所未有的轩然大波。

简而言之，Gaius手足无措。

“他这种状态没有办法上飞机了是不是？”Anthony把Gaius拉到一边悄声问他。

Gaius一时之间对这句话感到十分气愤，即使Asa并不是Anthony的亲生儿子，他的这种极度冷漠的态度也让Gaius感到心寒。Asa的状态极差，如果他们一直无法诊断他得了什么病，他很可能因此…Gaius及时掐死了那个念头。他向那个可怜的男孩看去，Asa正病怏怏地回望着他们，一张惨白的脸在支棱得乱七八糟的黑发中瘦脱了形，右手臂孤零零地搭在被子外面，向Gaius伸过来。

“不，他当然不能。陛下，在这种半公开场合下，或许您应该给予殿下更多的关心。”

Anthony点点头，但是没有动，“其实咱们早就预料到了这幕，”他碰到Gaius的眼神，顿了一顿却还是继续说了下去：“整个真假王子的计划就是为了找一只羔羊替Arthur挡下暗杀。”

Gaius微微向国王欠身，抬起头时脸上却没有丝毫的敬意，他换上了一副更加冷漠也更加疏离的口气：“恕陛下原谅，我得去照顾他了。”

Gaius说完这话就绕过Anthony走向了Asa，在他的床边坐下握住了他的手，“你会好起来的，”Gaius告诉男孩，“我保证。”

Asa的眼角滑下了一行泪水，他握紧Gaius的手，侧过脸去尽量不动声色地用枕头蹭掉，然后转过头，微微扬起嘴角，向远处的国王露出了一个虚弱而悲凉的笑容。

然而国王并没有回应Asa，没有安慰，没有笑容，什么都没有。

Anthony只是转过了身，侧首听着一个手下的汇报。

“陛下肯定在怨我耽误了他的航班，”Asa说，他的声音很低，更像是自言自语的呢喃。

“他没有，”Gaius违心地回答。

Asa不再说话。他向另一个方向偏过头去，不再看自己名义上的父亲了。

 

Anthony接过手下递来的纸，简单浏览了一下，那些密密麻麻的数据让他感到厌烦，于是他直接询问了结果：“结论是什么？”

“不是食物的问题，我们没有从殿下的呕吐物里发现任何异物。”

国王单手将化验单揉成了一团，他走出Asa的房间，低声吩咐手下：“告诉‘不死鸟’，我们在二十分钟内起飞，行程有变，王子会暂时留在莫斯科。’”

 

格拉斯哥，

Colin抱着腌蛋和提着大包小包的Lancelot一起走向他那辆黑色Mini时，车前站着的一个人让他停住了脚步。

Arthur。

Arthur一开始并没有看见他们，他转着那颗金色的脑袋东张西望，似乎在等什么人。

Lancelot接过了Colin手里腌蛋以外的其它东西，轻轻推了推他，“我抱的东西太沉了，要慢慢走。”

Colin咬着嘴唇，紧紧抱着手里的腌蛋，向Arthur一步一步挪过去。他不知道该说什么，但他知道他们应该直面事情，给这种没完没了的冷战来一个了断。Colin走近后发现有什么不太对劲。Arthur没有因为愧疚和欺瞒而表现出分外的热络和殷切，也没有因为最近发生的“那件事”而怒气冲冲或者冷漠异常、甚至是公然无视他，Arthur看上去心烦意乱，他看Colin的眼神甚至有那么点悲伤。

Colin走上前去，“你为什么在这里？”

Arthur张开嘴，还没来得及回答，Colin身后一个尖叫的女声就打断了两人之间的谈话。在Colin回头之前，一个黑皮肤的女孩把Colin撞到一边，跳起来紧紧搂住了Arthur的脖子。

Arthur只感觉自己的脸被深深地埋进了Gwen蓬松的头发中，她的手臂勒得他想给她扣上“谋害王室成员”的帽子——最好是那些特别紧的毛线帽，顺便把那些无限膨胀的头发束拢起来。当他终于被放开一点，他拨开Gwen的头发，从她的肩头看过去，看进Colin有点蓝，有点灰，又有点绿的眼睛，尽量平静地告诉他：“我要回去了。”

第七章：父与子

03.

 

莫斯科，

Gaius找到国王的时候他正在穿外衣。Anthony接过侍从递过来的毛皮帽，点头示意侍从退下。

“殿下睡过去了，”Gaius汇报，“他身体太虚弱了。我给了他一剂药。”

“你必须跟我回去，”Anthony告诉Gaius，“你的首要职责是国王的健康，我不能不带我的御医上飞机。”

年迈的老御医犹豫了：明天Arthur要回来，而他答应去接他们。除此之外，虽然Gaius对自己能否在出柜事件上力挽狂澜帮Arthur保护那个Colin James不被年长的钢笔龙的怒火烤焦深表怀疑，但他肯定自己能起到一定的缓冲作用。他在那里总比不在好。而国王手里此时此刻正捏着那辆Mini的车牌号，他无论如何是不能阻止Arthur归来的——无论是自愿跳上规程的火车还是被抓回来，更何况Morgana的事让本就盘根错节的局面节外生枝。

英国那边需要他。

可此时此刻离开Asa？老御医又无论如何放心不下。

“Asa病得厉害，”他最终有气无力地又陈述了一遍这个事实。

“所以你更应该回去，”Anthony已经失去了耐性，他将化验单塞进了Gaius手中，“他不是吃错了东西，这一定是魔法的杰作——”国王降低声音，话锋一转，“我相信你认识某些魔法治疗师？”

Gaius抬起头，突然明白了国王的意思，“他们都在英国。”

“是的，他们肯定都在英国，”Anthony会意地看着Gaius，拍拍老朋友的手，“所以你必须跟我回去。”

“陛下，”Gaius有些内疚地看着Anthony，“您或许应该让殿下明白您——”

“别傻了Gaius，”Anthony冷硬的表情没有变，“你了解我，我从不做那种温情脉脉的事。你也最好对这件事保持沉默。我不希望俄罗斯方面知道咱们向这里运送巫师，更不想让下手的人在咱们回来之前把任务做得更加彻底。”

“我明白，”Gaius回答，但他依然为将在Asa昏睡期间离开感到极度内疚，“但愿他也能明白。”

 

贝瑟代尔峰，

Arthur在收拾东西。

而那个叫Gwen的女孩一直在他身边喋喋不休个没完。

Gwen对Arthur所有带上及没带上的东西都大惊小怪，似乎想把他过去半年的每一个生活细节都盘问个一清二楚。

“你养了两条鱼？”她双眼发光地看着Arthur捧起老巫师与小王子的鱼缸，“简直太可爱了！”

“是啊，”Arthur心不在焉地回答，眼神向Colin瞟来，“Colin和我一起养的。”他思量了一会儿，端着鱼缸向洞深处走去，“恐怕我得拜托奥利照顾它们了，在我走后。”

“奥利不和咱们一起来吗？”Gwen立刻问。

“不，他是个老人了，伊尔爆炸之后健康状况一直不是很好，”Arthur解释，“我想回去安顿好再把他接过去，”他咬了咬嘴唇没有说完后面的话：我不希望他卷进明天出柜事件带来的腥风血雨。Gwaine和Lancelot还年轻，而奥利真的是个老人家了。

Gwen懂事地点点头。

“听着，”Arthur转身面对那个想跟他一起进洞里找奥利的女孩，他很感激她的通风报信，也非常高兴能见到老朋友，但他真的只希望一个人待一会儿——或者和Colin单独待一会儿，“Gwen，你为什么不到那边坐一会儿，歇一歇，吃块饼干什么的？”

“我一点都不累，”Gwen兴致勃勃地说着，双手又一次抓上了Arthur的手臂，“Arthur，你不知道能再见到你我有多高兴！”

“我也是，”Arthur立刻说，眼神却心虚地瞟了一眼洞口那个背对着他的身影。

Lancelot的出现让Arthur感激涕零。

“来杯茶吧。”

Lancelot把一杯茶和一盘饼干递给了Gwen，其中饼干在半路上被Gwaine劫走了几块。

Gwaine把饼干扔进嘴里，在牛仔裤上两下蹭掉手指上的碎屑，然后甩甩头发，用手背扶住额头，戏剧化地朗诵：“‘*我从前的恋爱是假非真，今晚才遇见绝世的佳人！*[1]’”

Gwen冲他眨眨眼，“你可不知道我以前在多少份文件上见过你们两个。”

Gwaine立刻花容失色。

Gwen笑出了声：“放松，我当然见过你们，在陪Morgana公主和陛下秘密拜访的时候，但恐怕你们没有见过我。不过我更不可能在任何文件上见到你们。陛下很小心，不会让真王子的任何信息留在书面文件上到处乱扔的。”

Gwaine松了一口气，而Lancelot伸出了手：“我叫Lancelot，”虽然能看出来Gwen心心念念的只有她的王子，但Lancelot却对这个充满勇气与热情的漂亮姑娘产生了好奇和好感，“叫我Lance就好。”

 

“不死鸟，”

Gaius向左横跨一步为迎面走来的两名机组人员让出了道路。

“那就像‘不死鸟’上的零件，”一个机组人员大笑着告诉另一个，“我可怜的宝贝真是——”

“‘不死鸟的零件怎么了？’”Gaius出于职业敏感忍不住问了一句。

对方看上去十分惊讶，但认清了Gaius的年龄和身份之后还是换了一副更加恭敬的口气，“‘不死鸟’的零件很好，”机组人员告诉老御医，“实际上，我就是专门负责替‘不死鸟’维修更新老旧零件的，”他笑了，露出一排洁白的牙齿，用目光示意了一下头顶明晃晃的白灯，脚边莹绿的EXIT指示牌和附近一扇门的圆形木质把手，“那只是一个比喻罢了，我的小女儿杰西卡最近在换牙，可她害怕去看牙医，我们去了三次，每次她都在最后关头抱住腮帮子不让医生碰她的乳牙。今天下午格兰杰大夫给我太太发出了最后通牒，声称如果再不拔掉那两颗奶牙，恒牙就没有地方生长了，它们必须有空位才行。

“我太太在诊所里把电话递给了我，我就告诉杰西卡实际上换牙就像爸爸的工作，得把旧的，”他轻轻踢了踢脚边的指示牌，“先拆掉，才能留出空位换上更好的最新产品。可怜的杰西卡前半段还一直哭得没完没了，但后来就乖多了。我不怪她，我是说，哪个孩子小的时候不怕牙医呢，我小时候总是被迫去的诊所有个从来不洗兔子耳朵的彼得医生，那简直是场噩梦…”

机组人员还在跟同伴唠唠叨叨地讲着，可Gaius已经转身走远了。

他的大脑暂时脱离了这个地方，只有双脚还在把他带向他在“不死鸟”上的房间。

那个人说的话让他感到不寒而栗。

它们必须有空位才行。

为什么Asa偏偏在Arthur即将回来的时候一病不起？他是真的患上了什么突发性疑难杂症，还是如国王所猜忌的这是魔法所为？如果是后者，那究竟什么人能够躲过严密的搜查对Asa下手？Gaius不敢让脑海里那个念头成形，但恐怕它已经在最阴暗的角落里扎了根。

它们必须有空位才行。

Gaius年轻时受过的特训教导他总是条件反射地从案件受益人的思路追本溯源。年轻的Asa如果殒命莫斯科固然会成为魔法的一大胜利，但也仅仅如此了。或许Morgana会借此成为名义上的王位继承人…这可怕的念头刚冒出就被Gaius压了下去，Morgana爱Asa，Gaius无论如何都拒绝相信Asa的事和公主有关。那么除此之外…

它们必须有空位才行。

这个反复出现在御医脑海里的句子才是他所有猜忌和恐惧的根源。

每当政府发生信任危机，公关人员都会祈祷出现一场更大的外部危机来提高凝聚力一致对外。经过了前些日子国王对伊尔爆炸的恶性隐瞒，如果此时此刻王子遭遇不测，那么群众的注意力就会转移，转而对王室抱有一种患难与共的同情态度。除此之外，虽然国王从一开始就允诺了Asa无尽的财富，让他衣食无忧平平安安地度过下半辈子，但人们是否真的能够将对Asa的忠心尽数转移给Arthur，又真的不会把真假王子的计划作为王室一个毫无用处的天大谎言？如果Asa能够在适当的时候死去，是否能够向群众完美展示这一计划最初的合理性，它是怎样有效地保护了真正的王子…

十几分钟前Gaius还为国王肯用魔法治疗Asa而感到歉疚和感动，而此时此刻那些感情被怀疑冲淡了。

Gaius从不认为Anthony彻头彻尾光明磊落，即使在他们秘密交往的那段短暂时期他也从不怀疑他的皇家恋人背着他有一些自己的私心小秘密。Gaius也从未低估Anthony作为一个父亲会为儿子做的事情。

它们必须有空位才行。

如果——仅仅是如果，这件事从头到尾就是一场国王的自导自演，目的是为了Arthur的回归呢？

Gaius为这个可怕的念头感到羞耻。难道他一开始没有怀疑过国王对Asa的关心吗，如果Anthony真的只是全心全意不惜破例挽回假王子的健康呢？Gaius茫然地把目光转向窗外，包裹着大鸟的是无穷无尽的黑夜，前景是那样扑朔迷离。

Gaius倒在柔软的大床上，觉得心力交瘁。他是个老人家了。他真的不想再想了。他什么都不知道。说实话，此时此刻他也什么都不想知道。

Gaius躺了一会儿，然后突然间非常后悔。

他应该留在莫斯科的，他真的应该留在莫斯科的。

贝瑟代尔峰，

Arthur很高兴Gwen和Lancelot还有Gwaine很快熟悉了起来。Gwen在Gwaine的笑话中哈哈大笑，又在他的挑逗下羞红了脸，一边还要回答Lancelot的正常问题，忙得不亦乐乎。

Arthur于是利用这段时间溜去山洞口找到了Colin。

他看到Colin的时候对方手里还抱着那个装腌蛋的罐子。下巴搭在上面，黑色的齐刘海被夜风温柔地拨到一边，他背对着洞里的烛火，面对着被乌云遮挡的月亮。

“Gwen买了车票，明天早上五点半的首班车。”

Colin没有说话。

Arthur握住他的肩膀，感觉对方整个人都在他的接触下绷紧了。这是自那天那次失控变味的打斗之后他们第一次靠得这么近，“早点起。”

Colin转动身体，Arthur的手从他的肩头脱落，如同干枯的玫瑰花枝上最后一片叶的凋零。Colin把腌蛋罐子递给小王子：“留着当你明天的早饭吧。”

Arthur伸手去接罐子，却在Colin的下一句话中石化：“就算是离别礼。”

“你不跟我回去？”Arthur眯起眼睛。

Colin不看他，“当然不，国王会宰了我的。”

“我明天会跟我父亲说明，”Arthur急忙争辩，“我会告诉他——”

“你什么都不用告诉他，”Colin打断他，觉得浑身上下的血液PH值极速降低，整个人都是酸的，“你的旧爱回来了，咱们就再见了永别了。”他说着这话，脑海里某根神经还胆大妄为地为他把下午以来Gwen对Arthur搂搂抱抱的画面剪辑成集锦在他眼前循环播放。

如果在以前，Arthur肯定会气得和他大吵一架或者赌气走开，但现实没有给予他们这样任性的资本，时局将那些权利尽数剥夺，他和Colin在一起的每分每秒都像奥利提醒他的那样可能是最后的倒计时。

Arthur忽然觉得有些凄凉。

“别闹了，Gwen不是我的旧爱，你也压根儿不相信刚刚自己那几句话。”

“Arthur——”Colin叫出这个熟悉又陌生的音节，嗓音突然哑住，一时间忘了自己刚刚要说的话。

然而这段空白有人帮他填补。

Gwen跳进画面里。她的脸因为欢乐而红扑扑的，来到Arthur身边坐了下来，“你简直太了不起了！”她对Arthur大声感慨，“想想吧，将来你成为了国王以后人们会口口相传你曾在这么一个简陋的山洞里生活，而且是在这么荒凉的山上，简直是寸草不生——”她骄傲地搂了一下Arthur的脖子，在黑暗中并没注意到对方略为尴尬的表情和Colin绷得越来越紧的嘴角。

虽然Colin从来不记得一千五百年前自己的脖子被Morgana植入毒蛇之后发生的事情，也不记得自己曾牙尖嘴利地冒犯过Gwen，但此时此刻他隐约找回了那种感觉，“也许那是因为你来了，”他尖刻地说，“而且我的洞一、点、都、不、简、陋。”

Arthur吞了吞口水，试图悄无声息地将Gwen的胳膊挪走。

那个天真的还没弄清状况的姑娘却偏偏要从他身边向另一侧的Colin探出头，“哦Colin，对不起我真的没有讽刺你家的意思，”她睁大了无辜的眼睛，“我对你感激还来不及呢，谢谢你一直把Arthur照顾得这么好。”

That’s it。[1]

Colin跳起来，外套没拿，钱包没抓，直直地向远方走去。

谢谢你一直把Arthur照顾得这么好？！当Gwen搂着Arthur的脖子对他说出这句话，Colin感到了莫大的讽刺，是啊，他们本来就是一伙的，他Colin才是个外人呢，Gwen对他说出那句话，像一个妻子感谢别人善待她的丈夫。Colin迈开步子，试图用带动的风吹醒他发怒的头脑。

Arthur从身后追过来试图抓住他的胳膊，却被他怒气冲冲地一把甩开。他要远离Arthur，他必须远离Arthur。

卡美洛特时期，Arthur和他形影不离，可他却从来没有此刻这种不知所起却一往而深的占有欲。那个时候的他虽然是一张白纸，却非常明白Arthur是属于整个卡美洛特的，他最多的时间和精力都在那上面，他总是在和不同的国王吃饭，也总是在和不同的公主野餐。后来又有了Gwen做王后，Arthur从来不属于他一个人，Colin曾觉得这理所当然。

但现在他的感觉变了。他讨厌Gwen，讨厌她搂着Arthur，讨厌她在Arthur身边像只苍蝇一样转来转去，甚至讨厌她和Arthur呼吸一样的空气。他才不管她带来了什么公主叛变的重大消息，或者以前和Arthur是多么友爱的关系，他讨厌Gwen，巴不得把她踢到外星球去。无论那个女人长得有多漂亮，他都只认识过一个Gwen，那个Gwen可比这个保守得多。Colin才不管什么时代变化，那个头脑客观冷静的他已经被酸液彻头彻尾地腐蚀掉了。

“嘿，”Arthur再次试图拉住他，“这么晚了你去哪儿？”

“我去乐购超市，”Colin没好气地甩下一句话，绕过Arthur继续往前走，这是刚刚定下的目的地，“我忘了买——”他向黑乎乎的四周转了转脑袋，似乎在祈祷一个答案能自己飞出来，“一把勺子，”他最后说。

Arthur此时倒是很想用勺子使劲敲那颗黑色的脑袋。

“我陪你一起去。”

“再见，”Colin干脆地回答。

Arthur叹了口气，跑到Colin前面，一边倒退着走一边手舞足蹈地跟他解释，“Gwen可能有半年没见面才会这么激动，她通常没这么热情的，”小王子说这话时心里有点小欢喜，虽然Colin依然不理他，但妒火已经让他们冷冻的关系缓和了许多。更深的矛盾被暂时掩埋，他们的注意力转到了更次要、更易解决的矛盾上。

当他们来到了Colin那辆黑色Mini前，Arthur讨好地帮Colin拉开了车门。Colin板着脸，绕到另一边坐到了副驾驶的位置，把车钥匙拍到了Arthur的座位上。

Arthur转动钥匙慢慢发动了车子，他已经很久没开过车了。幸好他们只是去中心城区买东西，而不是拼命想甩掉几队穷追不舍的专业杀手。

 

[1] That’s it，这句话翻译成中文那种感觉就没了所以就直接写英文了。

 

“不死鸟，”

Anthony一个人在房间里。

“不死鸟”刚刚升空十分钟，他来到私人箱边从夹层内抽出了他逝去妻子的一条头巾。

他第一次见到Ygraine时她就用这条鹅黄色头巾将金色秀发松松地束起，在头顶扎成一个俏皮的蝴蝶结。那位绝世佳人当时撑一把小伞坐在海德公园的长椅上，全神贯注地读着一本书，樱桃粉的唇笑意盈盈，一群白色的鸽子在脚边咕咕踱步，守护着她的净土。

Anthony当时觉得他看到了世界上最美丽的女人。

世上只有两种力量能够带来致命的吸引：绝对的相似和完全的不同。Ygraine身上和扎根政坛的他迥然相异的气质吸引了他。他一下子变得像个恋爱的男孩而不是已经有一个女儿的父亲。

这段人到中年的爱火燃起了Anthony迟来的另一幕青春。如果说他对Gaius的同性之爱只能躲在阴影里直到被黑暗深埋，那么他对Ygraine的感情才是真正能站在阳光下的。这是他从未有过的一种欣喜若狂的体验。三个月，他就站到了Ygraine那把精巧的小遮阳伞下，七个月，他用一枚戒指将Ygraine牢牢锁住，牵着她的手走上了白金汉宫著名的阳台。

Arthur不是他第一个孩子，却是他第一个满心期盼降生的孩子。因为那是他和Ygraine的孩子。用一种Anthony通常情况下不屑于使用的烂俗说法就是，他们爱的结晶。

他从没想到Arthur的出生会伴随Ygraine的死亡。

Anthony不会庸人自扰地问自己会在儿子和妻子之间选择谁或者是否愿意用儿子的死亡来换取妻子的回归。他清楚Gaius对他反复提及的话：没有任何一种魔法可以起死回生。

于是他就将自己全部的爱都给了两个孩子，尤其是Arthur。Anthony一直觉得自己愧对Arthur，为了他的安全，他们彼此都牺牲了太多。

Arthur生命的前七年，Anthony几乎不能去见他。Anthony抱着冰冷的枪杆无数次上了战场，却只寥寥抱过几次儿子芳香柔软的小身体。等Arthur从婴儿长成了幼儿，Anthony更是狠心掐断了所有接触。三四岁的孩子毫无戒心，天真烂漫，怎么可能安然接受自己父亲是国王这样的事实，又怎么能判断眼前人是敌是友并对身世秘密守口如瓶？Arthur七岁那年，Anthony坐上去见儿子的车，一路上整个人抖成了筛子。他见过Arthur的照片，但照片的触感总是苍白的。当他看到那个孩子继承了他的脾气和Ygraine的金发，连Anthony这种官场老手也呆立当场声泪俱下。

那是他唯一的儿子。

在之后的九年中，每月一次的会面成为了他最期待的几个小时。那就像是从这场沉重的命运里短暂地解脱出来，找回片刻的、只有和Ygraine相处时才有的那种脱离尘世的纯真心态。

Arthur就是那样的，小地方长起来的毛头小子，一只天不怕地不怕的小钢笔龙，笑起来有些没心没肺，却善良、阳光。相处的时间那么短，Anthony总是会将话题局限在一些小事上——国际局势和战情军备奥利和教师会教给他。在那些时光里，Anthony只是一位父亲。

他开始对Arthur的生活问长问短。而很多他问Arthur的细节转到他自己的生活里却被打上了鸡毛蒜皮的标签。比如Anthony从不在乎每天吃什么，营养搭配是御厨需要费心的问题。但他却非常在意Arthur是否乖乖吃完了盘子里的利马豆。

Anthony承认他的态度或许有些严厉。但那是他自幼被教育的方式，他只知道这一种父子间的相处模式。他严厉的巴掌本应和Ygraine柔软的手指搭配得天衣无缝，刚柔并济地抚养Arthur长大。Anthony从不认为如今这种局面是他的错。

Arthur本人从不知道自己成为了他父亲结束战争的动力。击垮魔法是为了给亡妻报仇，而结束战争是为了给Arthur创造一个太平盛世。

这是每一任君主在位期间都兢兢战战的头等大事：能否将大好河山一兵未损地传下去。Anthony很喜欢一句话：江山不属于我，我只是它的守护者，它属于我的后代，代为保管是我与生俱来的职责。

Arthur十六岁生日那天的争吵是Anthony此生最后悔的事，没有之一。有段日子他每天都生活在巨大的恐惧中，夜夜梦到的全是Arthur染血的金发。那思念控制了他的一举一动，他觉得整个人都要爆发，却几乎不能向任何人倾吐——那些人都不知道他真正的儿子流落在外。所以后来他以圣诞之名关掉了边界线，可Arthur依然没有回来。平安夜当晚，他一个人坐在温莎堡的寝宫里，砸了圣诞树，在破裂的木头边坐着，手腕上缠着这条鹅黄色的头巾，一杯又一杯地喝着一种叫“沉年”的酒。

Anthony坐在“不死鸟”封闭的舱房里，忽然想起了他和自己父亲唯一一次搅得王室人仰马翻的争吵。那次事件以他放弃了Gaius收尾，而从那以后他父亲给予了他他想要的一切。而他和Arthur的这次争吵，Anthony发誓，只要Arthur能够平安回来，他会答应儿子的一切要求——只要他不出柜。Anthony握着鹅黄色的丝巾，突然为自己刚刚那个荒谬绝伦的念头笑出了声，Arthur，出柜？

Anthony又笑了一会儿，然后想起了自己另一个“儿子。”

他对Asa是有关切的，也是有愧疚的。但Anthony脑海里一条泾渭分明的线隔断了理智与情感，对Asa的关切和愧疚不足以跨越那条线。他会尽可能善待Asa——只要Asa没有挡Arthur的路。

 

格拉斯哥，

夜很深了。

路上只零星跑着几辆车。

乐购超市的关门在意料之中。

Arthur答应Colin去其它店里买勺子，而Colin点头，随小王子一起钻回了车里。两人顶着这个谁也不愿去道破的谎言，漫无目的地在夜幕包裹的城市中移动。

Colin手肘支着下巴，头静静靠在玻璃窗上看着窗外，而Arthur指挥着车子在下一个路口左拐，下一个路口右拐，下一个路口再左拐。

就这样开了十几分钟，Arthur将车子停到了路边。

Colin转头问询地看着他。

“你没系安全带，”Arthur说着去帮Colin拽下那根带子，“简直没一点安全意识。”

“你的车速连一只树懒也能及时躲过去。”

Arthur笑笑，给Colin扣好安全带，身体却没有坐回原位。他自己的那根带子斜斜地崩在左胸口那颗砰砰乱跳的心脏上，阻止他倾身向前的蠢蠢欲动。Colin近在咫尺。Arthur的眼波落到他身上，荡出层层波圈，从颧骨一直温柔地涌上睫毛掩映的眼眸，“Gwen不是我的旧爱。”

“我知道，”Colin淡淡地说。

“…跟我回去。”

Colin摇了摇头，“你父亲永远也不可能同意的。”

“你得相信我。”

“Arthur——”Colin欲言又止。他该说什么，他还能说什么？Arthur坚定真诚的目光随着车里飘忽而至的静默一同垂下去，浓密的睫毛帘子一样遮在前面。

“我觉得——”两人同时开口，又同时愣住。

Colin本来想说“咱们分开吧，”但下半句只是卡在喉咙里，他偏头示意Arthur先说，却发现对方的神情忽然严肃而怪异。

“你觉得什么？”Colin问。

Arthur盯着Colin的右后方，“我觉得咱们被跟踪了。”

突然从情感爆满的气氛中被敲醒，Colin一时间有些发蒙，但他很快转过身朝Arthur看的地方望去。后视镜中，三辆黑色的路虎揽胜如同暗夜海洋里潜伏的鲨鱼，从三个角度不动声色地包抄过来。

第七章：父与子

04.

 

Vivian一步三摇地推门从太阳酒吧走了出来。装饰着红红绿绿字状灯管的玻璃门一合上，身后那些杯盏相推的声音、笑声和尖叫还有震耳欲聋的音乐就都远去了。她迎面扑进冷飕飕的晚风，醉醺醺、意犹未尽地吧嗒了两下嘴。她应该打电话叫司机来接她的。可Vivian找不到手机了。同样失踪的还有她用来装手机的普拉达新款手包和一只黛尔玛高跟鞋。

 

Vivian又走了两步，然后干脆踢掉了剩余的那只鞋。等她明天清醒了，再买一双就是了，“爸爸会满足小公主的一切要求！”Vivian冲空荡荡的街道叫完，在酒精的作用下癫狂地哈哈大笑了起来。

 

她来到斑马线边，正欲过马路，一阵从街尾处逼近的车灯却闪瞎了她的眼。Vivin大小姐尖叫一声用双手抱住脑袋，紧紧地闭上眼睛拒绝这强烈的光线反差，但第一辆车从她面前风驰电掣一闪而过时带动的风却撩起了她的白短裙。

 

Vivian发出了一声可怖的尖叫，连忙去按裙子，半眯的眼睛隐隐捕捉到三个方块一样的大黑车先后从面前咻咻飞了过去，简直像离弦之箭。最后一辆离人行道过近，驶过时溅起的泥水泼到了Vivian身上。

 

白短裙霎时间进驻了一个斑马群。

 

“嘿！”Vivian跳着脚，对早已不见踪影的车子挥舞着拳头，用尖细的声音连声咒骂：“你们这些混蛋！这可是尼杰春季新款，两千八百英镑呢！！”

 

 

“你猜他们是谁？”Arthur一边再次狠踩油门一边飞快地问Colin。

 

“我不知道，”Colin一手抓着安全带，扭过头去看穷追不舍的三匹恶狼，“但我猜他们的目标是你。”

 

“我想也是——抓紧了！”Arthur向左猛打方向盘，一辆路虎揽胜猝不及防，急转弯时撞上了一棵直径足有一米的树，车盖变了形，裂口处喷出黑色的浓烟。它的同伴却丝毫没有停下来帮忙的意思。

 

“他们应该是通过这辆车找到咱们的，”Arthur一边紧张地瞄着后视镜一边试图关掉不停大声提醒他注意限速的自动导航系统，“我知道了！现在闭嘴！”他在按钮上乱摸一气之后干脆给了那个地方一拳，随着Colin的一声抗议，那个聒噪的女声总算是停了下来。

 

“现在应该只有我父亲，Gaius，还有洞里那几位知道这辆车是咱们的——还有Leon，”Arthur及时纠正自己，“不过他不知道我是王子，”这个完美的推论让他的心一沉，那么就只剩下了一种可能性，Arthur想起了几小时前Gwen对Leon和他姐姐两人关系的描述，“Morgana，”他念出了这个名字，却不愿意深想下去，“她不可能叫人追杀咱们的。”

 

“呃，你这么说真是太有意思了（it's funny you should say that），”Colin已经解开了安全带，跪到了座位上向后张望。

 

“怎么说？”Arthur皱皱鼻子。

 

“因为在你说这话之前他们只是对咱们穷追不舍，现在却掏出了——”Colin咽了咽口水，没有说出后半句，但Arthur已经从后视镜中看到了。

 

一个黑衣男人从路虎揽胜摇下的车窗内探出身来，正以娴熟的动作装载一支榴弹发射器。无论来者何人，失去了最初不动声色的灭口机会，他们便换了明目张胆的攻击武器。对方要么对自己的脱身之道颇有信心，要么就是有足够强硬的后台承担后果。但Arthur已经来不及细想更多对方的身份，保住性命才是迫在眉睫的事。

 

“你继续开车！”Colin对他叫道，翻过靠背来到Mini后排座位上伏低身体推开了后备箱。箱内原本放置的少数较轻的杂物一下子被飙飞的车子甩在了后面。Colin放出魔法指挥着一只千斤顶飞到空中作为诱饵去主动撞击对放射出的榴弹。

 

爆炸产生的巨大火球释放出一股强劲的热浪直逼汽车油箱，隔断了道路的同时将路虎揽胜向后推了几米。其中一辆为了避开爆炸猛地向左一拐滑出公路翻到了人行道上，而最开始撞到树上的那辆却冒着烟重新追了上来。

 

对方似乎意识到了过于凶猛的火力不利于追杀行动，于是改用了手枪。Arthur走了一条左躲右闪的Z型路线，他疯狂转动着方向盘，一边深深庆幸这个时候的道路空空如也。

 

Colin从后座上爬起来，掀开了车辆常备工具箱，一边猫腰躲着子弹和被击碎的玻璃一边指挥着螺丝刀、锤子、扳手等工具从大敞的车窗内钻进去攻击敌人。

 

“哈！”Arthur从镜中反射看到螺丝刀转着圈狠狠拧进了枪手手臂里后大叫一声。

 

“呃，别高兴得太早了，”Colin在扭动的车体中拼命扳住后座稳定身体，伸手瞄准后面目标的同时保证自己不被雨点般飞过来的子弹和玻璃渣打到，这简直太困难了。他的身体被车辆转弯的惯性甩出去，狠狠砸到了前排座位被射烂的椅背上，手中的光球失去了准头，飞出去和路虎擦肩而过，炸掉了百货楼上高高悬挂的广告牌，广告牌应声倒塌，歪打正着地砸到了其中一辆路虎头上，使它短暂地失去了战斗能力。刚才在爆炸的榴弹中被逼退的那辆却重新加入了追逐的队伍。

 

这样可不行。

 

快想！快想！Colin一边催促自己一边不停地勾动手指指挥着道路两侧的物体飞到中间帮他们挡掉攻击的子弹：树弯了腰，垃圾桶被射成了筛子，他甚至情急之下用了Anthony的一尊雕像。

 

Arthur抗议地叫了一声，但没有进一步发表言论，他的金发被汗湿透了，脸上灰扑扑的。

 

Colin犹豫了一下，最终还是没有加大火力。他不想用魔法在Arthur面前杀人，除此之外，他们根本不了解对方的装备，如果直接炸掉对方的车子遭受池鱼之殃就得不偿失了。所以他只是灵机一动用魔法从消防设施内抽出水管子把一辆路虎缠了个结实，然后甩动水管让第一辆车迎接后面的那辆，两辆车小别重逢，紧密相拥，引爆了又一个巨大的火球，一瞬间格拉斯哥的街道被照亮有如白日，Colin这才发现他们已经不知不觉中回到了购物中心，那些在圣诞节时还干净明亮的玻璃从蛛网上爆裂、飞离，在喷飞的灰尘中竟闪出了彩虹的光芒。

 

玻璃，那是一种能从白中提取出绚烂的透明精灵……

 

Colin仅仅失神了几秒就被Arthur的声音拉回了现实：“我这里显示——”

 

接下来Colin的脑子嗡一声响。

 

世界颠倒了过来。他整个人狠狠地撞上车顶又摔下座位，直到一双手臂紧紧捆住他的腰把他拉过去死死锁在怀里。

 

Colin抱着Arthur，在翻滚的Mini中忽然感到了一种视死如归的平静。Arthur在这里，Arthur还没有发现他的秘密，Arthur正把他护在怀里。

 

即使他现在死去，他也没什么遗憾了。

 

 

如果格拉斯哥交通管理局负责监控摄像头的那个身材肥胖的值班小哥没有哼着小曲自得其乐地下楼烧水泡第三壶茶，那么道路摄像头捕捉的画面将会让他像个姑娘似的惊声尖叫。

 

与又一枚榴弹失之交臂的Mini被炸飞了。黑色的小车像一只微不足道的小甲虫一样被爆炸产生的冲击波轻而易举地抛到空中，狠狠地撞地后以让人眼花缭乱的速度从皇后街七米高的大理石台阶上翻滚了下来，整辆车像个被巨人一巴掌压扁了的空易拉罐，车顶被削掉一角变成了五边形，一个轮胎爆了，车底某处冒着烟，曾经价值不菲的Mini在台阶底部停稳之后像块废铁一样横死街头。

 

忽然，车尾处一枚半嵌入车体的猩红子弹啪一声弹开，外壳剥脱如同火箭升空后脱离的助推器，暴露出内部一枚纽扣形状的黑色装置。

 

之后，奇迹般地，引擎愤怒地再度咆哮起来，变形的排气管突突地喷出了黑烟，一只轮子在畸形的车身上空转，剩余的两只工作的轮子载着废铁飞速跑起来，如同一只被火焰惹恼了的西班牙小公牛。

 

 

“你在干什么？！”Colin推开安全气囊，从Arthur身上爬下来，在挤压之后更加狭小的车内挤回了副驾驶的位子。Arthur伸出双手展示给Colin：“我什么也没做！”

 

“那车子在朝哪儿开？”Colin惊恐地问。

 

Arthur瞪着面前巨大的白色气囊，那把他的视线堵得一干二净。Colin伸手拉过Arthur护住了他的头，然后弄爆了气囊。

 

眼前所见可绝不是什么愉快的景象。

 

又一段台阶近在咫尺。更长。更陡。台阶的下方，等待他们的是一个格拉斯哥无人不知无人不晓的标志：橙色的圈套着灰色的圈套着白色的圈，白圈上有一个橙色的字母“S”——格拉斯哥地铁标志。

 

在Colin吼他之前，Arthur拼尽全力踩下了刹车——那个失灵的刹车。

 

 

Vivian觉得自己今天不可能更倒霉一点了。她现在清醒了许多，开始为身上这条漂亮的、溅满了污点的白裙子感到惋惜——都是那些脑袋残废的飙车族！Vivian已经在心里把他们骂了一百万遍，她只是在格拉斯哥的朋友家小住几天，可瞧瞧现在吧！

Vivian撅起了嘴巴，光着脚瞪着地铁内部砖墙上那些艺术家喷绘的印象派图画，这都是些什么玩意儿，虽然Vivian从没在伦敦坐过地铁，但她理所当然地笃定她的伦敦才不会这样呢。哎，现在她这样一位金发美少女居然要赤着脚在连个鬼影都没有的地铁里独自等下一班橙黄色的大虫从那个黑乎乎的洞里慢吞吞地钻出来，怎么就没个骑白马的王子冲出来？事情怎么可能更糟糕一点？！

Vivian一跺脚，她气死了，她要去洗手间了！虽然没了粉扑，但镜子里那个美少女的巧笑倩兮总可以让她暂时平静下来。

当洗手池和镜子上遗落的水珠最初开始震动，Vivian以为只是下一班地铁终于、终于爬来了。可这震动似乎还夹杂着人们的尖叫和逃窜的慌乱脚步从…上方传来？

Mini废铁号在原本属于地铁的轨道上踉踉跄跄地向前冲去。车灯照亮了黑乎乎的隧道。几乎报废的车在隧道内部投影上扭曲的图案，乒乒乓乓的声响撞在空空荡荡的壁上被放大无数倍反弹到耳膜上，听得Arthur心惊肉跳。

Colin惊魂未定，松松垮垮的安全带在胸口一起一伏。他清了清嗓子，“我想咱们忘了买票。”  
Arthur扭过头和他对视了一会儿，然后两人突然间不约而同地大笑起来。

“忘了买票？”Arthur笑得咳嗽了起来，“忘了买票？”

两个人又笑了一会儿，然后Colin严肃起来，“你再试试降速？”

Arthur摇摇头，“速度只能提不能降，也许什么地方卡住了，或者哪里坏掉了——结果就是这样，不过往好的方面想，格拉斯哥地铁是环形线路。”

“是啊，”Colin接嘴，“往坏的方面想，前方或者后方潜伏着列车，而咱们的刹车坏了。”

Arthur咬住了嘴唇，“说真的，你不能直接把咱们两个变回山洞里？”

“你知道格拉斯哥整座城市反幻影移形。”

“或者施魔法让咱们的车随意飘起来，那样刹车有没有用就无所谓了——”

“你觉得我刚才没想到这点吗，”Colin摇着头，“咱们在车里，我没有办法在不影响人体的情况下单独对车施咒，那种风险太大了。”

“比现在的风险还大？”Arthur难以置信。

“比现在的风险还大，”Colin斩钉截铁地告诉他，“大型物体施咒原理第三百一十一条就是——”

“我懂了，”Arthur投降地举起了手，又迅速稳住了方向盘，“如果咱们撞上了什么，你能施保护魔法吧？”

Colin翻了翻眼睛，“你觉得咱们是怎么活到现在的？”

“所以撞上列车也无所谓，你可以施保护魔法？”Arthur不确定地问。

“Arthur，”Colin认真地看着他，“我是个法师，不是神明，我没有能力保护所有人。”

Arthur吞了吞口水，忽然灵光一现，“那咱们就只有一个办法了，”他踩住油门，将车速提起来，“记得翻车之前吗，我本来想告诉你的那件事？”Arthur指着指针式油表，那个小小的红杆已经走到了尽头，“把燃油耗光等车自己停下来——感谢你的懒惰Colin，只要在那之前咱们别撞上列车就好。”

格拉斯哥中央车站控制室，

控制室一片死寂。

SPT地铁公司曾设计了近百种突发事故应对方案，却没有一种包含“汽车闯入列车轨道怎么办。”

女上司站在十二厘米的高跟鞋上，如同踩着两根随时可能断裂的针。她能感觉到所有人渐渐停下了手中的工作将目光投向了她，等待她的指示。女上司立刻在脑海里列出了她仅能找到的两种方案，一种是告诉公众真相，让所有列车载着乘客依次回库，以此来规避与失控的Mini相撞的风险。这是个不错的方案，只除了一点：SPT明确规定任何乘客不得进入库房地带。除此之外，SPT在战前曾经在苏格兰的土地上叱诧风云，而公司规模如今已经随着苏格兰的魔法化而一落千丈，告诉公众真相无疑在自毁名声，而今日的SPT已经经不起这样的打击了。

另一种方案，他们可以对外宣称系统故障，所有列车都无法停下，然后想办法暗自解决这整件事，把那辆Mini弄出来。监控显示Mini闯进的布坎南街站站台并没有乘客，站台内的工作人员除了两位留驻分控制室和主控保持联络，其他人都已经被派遣出去寻找可能目睹Mini闯进地铁的潜在路人——那应该没有几个，女上司想，夜已经很深了。即使找到了谁，公关团队或许也可以用一点小好处让他们保持沉默。这样一来，事情就可以被悄无声息地压下去，SPT的名声也会得以保留。只是关于怎样把Mini弄出来这整个计划中最关键的部分，女上司暂且还没有任何头绪。

就在女上司一筹莫展之际，一号调控台前一个她原来从未注意过的小个子咳嗽一声将所有人的注意力都转移到了他身上。

“我想我刚收到了一条Mini驾驶和副驾驶传达的信息，通过帕特里克站的监控录像，”小个子将画面调出来同步到控制室每一台操作台的屏幕上。画面中，一个金发少年正利用经过站台的短暂时间向摄像头的方向喊着什么。

“他们车子坏了，”小个子听着耳麦中的信息向上司汇报，“但油量也很低，他们正试图加速到最高尽快耗掉所有油，那样车子就会自己停下来了——也许咱们可以让环线内所有列车陪跑？”小个子对女上司提议，“耗掉剩下的油大概只需要几分钟。”

女上司感激涕零地点点头，“很好，只要在那之前所有列车和Mini保持一样的速度匀速行驶就可以。用广播告诉Mini这一点，咱们会配合他们的计划，”至于地铁公司为什么要配合他们的计划，这笔账可以等到Mini出来之后再慢慢清算，除非开车的家伙是王子，否则SPT的律师寄给对方的索赔账单会让他后悔自己被生出来，女上司暗自在心里哼了一声，转向了广播处，“广播通知全线，列车组因系统故障暂时无法停下。”

列车驾驶员波比愤怒地绷紧神经聆听着耳麦中乱成一团的中央控制室。现在环形地铁线内所有列车都不能停下，而是要为一辆该死的Mini陪跑。

他已经让副驾驶员按照控制室的意思播报了多次广播来安抚乘客，但这显然没用。虽然这个时间地铁里的人非常有限，但这群有限的人却选择来到驾驶室外发泄他们的不满。现在他的门口围了一群要求得到解释的人，而每一个车厢内的监控录像都反映了一片恐慌。他只祈祷在Mini油量耗光之前千万不要有人自作聪明去按站台上的紧急制动按钮。

不过说真的，在故障广播之后，应该没有哪个无知无畏的蠢蛋会依然停留在站台上想要坐地铁回家吧？

Vivian坐倒在了此刻空无一人的站台。该死的，该怎么回去呀…一辆辆列车从眼前闪过，可就是不停下来。广播里一个播音员说着什么系统故障列车无法停下的屁话，可Vivian从洗手间出来时隐约瞥到一辆黑色小车冲进了隧道，该死的工作人员为什么那么说呢？难道这些列车真的是出了什么故障才会停不下来？

Vivian窝了一肚子火气。娇生惯养的她什么时候遭过这种罪？！要不是她该死地连车都打不到，她才不会来坐地铁。她应该把裙子里的钱花在借别人的手机给司机打电话上的，Vivian突然意识到。可不，她非得买张地铁票。现在可好了，她身无分文，她完蛋了。难道要她空着两只手像个叫花子一样去跟别人借手机打电话？Vivian总觉得拉不下脸咽不下气。她把自己搞得这么狼狈，才不要别人看她的笑话呢。

Vivian披散着金发，在站台上转来转去。

忽然她看到了一个东西，一个红色的按钮，上面写着“紧急停车按钮，非危急情况下请勿触碰。”

天啦！Vivian喜不自禁，这不就是为她这样天资聪颖的女孩专门设计的吗？我可真是美貌与智慧并存呢，Vivian想着咯咯笑起来，那群愚蠢的工作人员一定是忘记有这么个可爱的宝贝了，没关系，Vivian叹了口气，“拯救那些蠢人是我义不容辞的责任，”她自言自语，等下一辆列车进站，她只需要按下这个按钮就可以了。

Vivian伸出涂成亮粉的指甲，将隔着她和按钮的玻璃片拨到一边。

 

她等待着。

 

 

他等待着。

还有一分钟，他们就可以停下，然后从这场灾难里解脱了。Arthur这样想着，却总觉得自己是在步入一场更大的灾难。他的父亲千挑万选希望他能在十六岁生日当天向公众亮明自己的身份。在曾经庄严的格林威治宫里，在闪亮的灯光和古老的布谷鸟钟下庄严地宣布这一惊人真相，而不是用毁掉格拉斯哥几条街道，并逼得SPT公司的晚班列车集体陪跑的方式轰轰烈烈地从灾难事故中出现。尽管今晚Arthur实际上是受害者，但那些想杀害他的人大多数应该已在爆炸中死亡，最后发射榴弹的那辆车应该也已经逃之夭夭。在查到真相之前，人们只会记住被摧毁的街道和他身边的这位巫师。

是的。今晚的事会让明天的出柜事件雪上加霜。Colin再次救了Arthur的命，不过Arthur怀疑Anthony能否在一系列的灾难中记住这点。其实虽然Arthur在脑海中暗自给明天的事起名“出柜事件，”但他并不真的认为自己是个同性恋。从始至终，他都只对Colin一个男人产生过感情。不过其实更准确一点说，他只对Colin一个人产生过这种感情，只是Colin恰好是个男人罢了。

但Arthur想“性取向为Colin”这样的说法大概超出了他父亲的理解能力，所以只能先进行简化。

无论如何，经过今天的铺垫，明天会是一场彻头彻尾的灾难。

Colin的血液依然在奔腾。他觉得自己尝到了一种久违的感觉：他又年轻了，又在和Arthur并肩作战了。只不过这一次他不再只能暗中使用魔法战斗却被皇家菜头当成柔弱的姑娘，Arthur是肯定他的实力的。他们再次一起经历生死浩劫，这种感觉实在是棒极了！

棒极了！

棒极了！

Colin觉得自己上了瘾。他想两人平平安安地分开各自生活，但他更迷恋刚才那种惊心动魄的时刻，他想要更多、更多和Arthur在一起的生活。死里逃生以一种奇怪的方式给他重新注入了勇气。而之前就在他抱着Arthur，以为可以心满意足了无遗憾地死去时，他突然意识到了他们还在吵架。天啊，在一起的生命是多么宝贵，他竟然浪费在了吵架上。

Colin情不自禁地握住了Arthur的手。

Arthur不说话，只是反转手掌与Colin十指相扣。

后来，当Arthur王袍加身，在肯辛顿王宫后花园的玻璃花房中，懒洋洋地斜躺在兜满初夏阳光的秋千吊椅上，和朋友们有一句没一句地闲聊，玩几局桥牌，亦或是和Gwen一起分享干净的水晶盘子里浇着蜜糖、点缀着鲜草莓的小蛋糕，他还是会不可遏制地怀念这一刻。那时他和Colin的头发乱蓬蓬，脸颊灰扑扑，身上遍布着无数由撞击和碎玻璃留下的大小伤口，筋疲力尽地瘫倒在一辆没有刹车的Mini废铁里，在一条漆黑如夜的环形地铁线路上高速行驶，随时担心撞上死神被劫走性命。可那时的他正因为站在死亡边缘所以无比清晰而震撼地感到自己活着，和Colin一起活着。他握着Colin的手，觉得自己拥有全世界的幸福。

Colin觉得这条地下隧道隔绝了外面那个花花绿绿的大千世界，这里只有Arthur和他两个人。而这就足以构成他们的世界了。他们是硬币紧密贴合的两面，是彼此的上帝与撒旦。Colin就是在那个时候意识到了他也是有信仰的，Arthur就是他的信仰。

只是Arthur。

神明的手本许信徒接触，

掌心的密合远胜如亲吻。

Colin将他们锁死的手扣得更紧了一些。

“Don't worry，”小王子转过头，“'cause Arthur's at the wheel.”

时光老人在奔跑了一千五百年后终于累了，他躲到这个黑如夜的隧道里抚腰喘息，时间就在这一刻静止。

 

地铁控制室内忽然警铃大作，红灯亮起来不断旋转着。

“这是怎么回事？！”女上司面色大变。

“看起来有人按了紧急停车按钮，”调控台前一个大肚子的工作人员结结巴巴地调出了相关车辆，“被紧急暂停的列车是…….”他用哆嗦的手指去调出列车信息，而心慌意乱的女上司利用这段短暂的时间转向了广播处，“用广播提醒Mini减速，有一辆列车被迫停了。”

广播处的女孩一脸为难，“Mini刚通过圣恩诺兹站，广播只能从站台发声，恐怕他们听不到。”

女上司觉得心脏几乎要从喉咙里跳出来，她悔不当初——她怎么就没乖乖让所有列车回库？！现在事情的发展已经完全挣脱了任何人的控制——

大肚子工作人员终于调出了被紧急暂停的列车信息，他眯起眼睛，看清序号之后倒吸了一口冷气。

“天呐。”

女上司来到他身后，抓住椅背支撑住摇摇欲坠的身体，几乎要昏过去，但她深知自己不能倒下，“还有希望，”她大声对控制室里所有人说，“紧急制动系统只能夺取列车控制权七十秒。Mini的前车灯还亮着呢，只要它能及时发现前面停下的列车并且减速就可以了，只要熬过了七十秒，列车就能重新运转起来避免相撞。”

Mini唯一完好的车灯如同卖火柴的小女孩玻璃珠般的大眼，映照着最后一根划燃的火柴。

就在Mini行驶到两站中点处时，这只大眼忽然眨动起来。本就昏黄的灯光以愈发快的频率闪烁着，如同车内两人加速的心跳。

快。

更快。

然后，像是卖火柴的小女孩再也不忍心看到接下来会发生的事一般，她紧紧地把眼闭上。

车灯灭了。

地下三十米的隧道由砖瓦和钢筋混合搭建，封锁了所有的光线，世界只剩一片彻底的黑暗。Arthur听到Mini废铁咣当咣当磨过铁轨的声响，他们急促的呼吸此起彼伏，他看不到方向盘，只能隐约感觉到左边Colin的睫毛托着两道模糊的白光。

光线亮起来，光线来自前方。

可他的瞳孔已经适应了黑暗，光只会让他条件反射地闭眼。

“那是什么？”Arthur举起胳膊，眯起眼睛试图辨认前方被车站灯光照亮的橙色物体。

当Colin反应过来那是一辆停着的列车时一切已经来不及——来不及做任何事，甚至来不及思考。

Mini剩余的油被泵抽出去吸进发动机里，疯狂转动的车轮以超越人类反应能力的高速向前方列车撞过去。

而这次，他们只有两个瘪掉的气囊。

撞车前的最后一刻，Arthur大脑一片空白，本能地向左打了方向盘。

 

[1]英国靠右行驶，司机在右，向左打方向盘也就是说Arthur在根本来不及思考的情况下用自己的身体去撞列车让梅子受到最小程度的伤害。

另外关于阿瑟开车时说的那句话改自《梅林与亚瑟的前世今生》  
视频里小C用嘴型说了一句yep

设计的时候我想的是Mini车型较小，而且时间设定在了2034年，所以如果有什么（也许没有？）科技性错误请自行脑补为科学进步人类进步blablabla

第七章：父与子

05.

 

“不死鸟，”

Anthony突然从梦中惊醒。

他还坐在沙发里，鹅黄丝带已经从手中飘落到了地毯上。

他刚做了一个梦，一个非常可怕的梦。梦境中有一口玻璃棺材，他的儿子就睡在里面。他拼命晃动着玻璃棺材，似乎是祈祷Arthur会吐出嘴里那块红色的毒苹果，却只摇出了血。血从Arthur的嘴角蜿蜒而出，凝成黑色的枯枝，枯枝捆住少年不停抖动的胸口从他的身体里抽走养分，开枝散叶，随着他越发惨白的面庞开出连绵、鲜红的野玫瑰。

最后一个花苞绽开吐露芬芳时，Arthur吸入最后一口气，不再动了。

那是如此真实。  
Anthony突然被恐惧咬空了五脏六腑，有什么东西错得厉害。

§

希尔内斯

即将满七岁的塞诺斯•金（Cynosure King）滑下床，光着脚踩在铺了小毯子的蛀木地板上。就在刚刚，他清楚地看到窗口的布帘外忽然闪出了光。他走到窗边，抓住帘子使劲一拉，那块半透明的旧纱没吃住力气，挂钩断得只剩了一个，整个帘子含着肩膀垂在那个唯一的着力点上，黑暗中像个被吊死的冤魂。

可小塞诺斯并没有在意这个。他的注意力完全被天际线处那团熊熊燃烧的火焰吸引住了。

也许那是一颗垂临地球的流星，小塞诺斯想，外星人来接管这里了，就像画册里画的那样，他只为这个想法激动了一会儿就摇了摇脑袋，不，更可能的是有钱人家的孩子在过生日，或者什么人在庆祝纪念日。但不论是什么情况，那团火都漂亮极了，小塞诺斯向往地扁起嘴，如果他生日的时候也能有这么漂亮的焰火，那该多棒！

小塞诺斯那晚做了一个梦，他梦到他并没有钻回暖呼呼的被窝，而是盘腿坐到了那块妈妈为他缝制的小毯子上。在他身边，数不清的冰棱如雨后春笋般从地板龟裂的纹路中生长出来，被窗外的光映照得绚丽多彩，接着那些冰棱越长越高，像失了控的冰雪藤蔓一样攀附着卧室墙壁一直铺满了他的天花板，占领了那个悬挂的灯泡后又从上方垂下来。

小塞诺斯在那块唯一没有生出冰凌的毯子上躺下，眨眼看着剔透的水晶镀满他的房间，享受着冰火带来的奇妙感觉。

后来他才知道，那并不是一场梦，却是他一生噩梦的源头。

§

格拉斯哥

几分钟后，格拉斯哥地铁再也不会有布坎南街站。

黑衣人坐在路虎揽胜里望着燃烧的车站，扣掉电话，将手里一把手枪一样的玩意儿拆开取出了弹匣。

弹匣内只剩下了一枚红色的子弹形状的小物件。

他把那个小玩意儿举到眼前。

就这么一个小家伙，竟然有如此大的魔力。他的雇主Agravaine从未告诉过他这个东西的学名，但黑衣人倒也不在乎那些文绉绉的东西。他十分肯定这个小东西来自魔法世界。它本来被设计的目的应该是为了让麻瓜的车辆失控，如今在被麻瓜用于对付麻瓜时却依然发挥了不小的效果。

Valiant将红色子弹立到了汽车玻璃前，他爱这个小家伙，就让他们一起享受面前这幅烤肉派对盛景吧。

Vivian连滚带爬地逃出了车站。虽然她在撞车之前就反应了过来并及时向地面奔去，可她的金发还是被烧得参差不齐，裙子黑灰相间破烂不堪，原本那精心抛光的亮粉指甲也断了，她和逃出的少数工作人员一起来到了三次爆炸的波及范围之外，就双腿一软扑倒在了柏油马路中间，整个人掉了魂。

她是依靠本能逃出来的。

感谢她的本能。

感谢他的本能。

Colin睁开眼时自行跳出的辉光球半透明的冰蓝光芒正将他和身边昏迷不醒的Arthur罩在其中，而冰蓝之外的世界让他毫不犹疑他们已经坠入了炼狱最底层。辉光球外所有东西都在噼里啪啦地燃烧，前方的列车持续飞来的爆炸物碎片被蓝球切割成粉末，空气经过简单过滤勉强可以撑住极速皱缩的肺和胃——和人体烧焦的酸臭味比，凝成黑色墙壁的浓烟简直是芬芳的。

刚才Arthur向左打方向盘带给Colin的震撼是无与伦比的，但此时此刻他没有时间细想那些：辉光球开始变得愈发稀薄，他们必须尽快离开这里。

他的脚踝被什么卡住了，挣扎着抽出时扭了一下，钻心地疼，但他同样来不及管那个，正如他来不及救出其他那些移动的、惨叫的、燃烧的黑色人影。

一千五百年前他抛下其他所有骑士在无数战役中单独带着他的王逃命，而如今Colin的选择不会变。他用没受伤的那只脚踹开晃晃悠悠悬挂的车门，把Arthur从车里连拖带拽地拉出来背到背上。两个人的重量压在他错位的骨头上，闪电般袭击了全身。

Colin的脸霎时间白成了一张纸。

他们很快就要像纸一般化了灰，Colin紧接着意识到，视线所及之处只有火，他根本不知道该往哪个方向去。

他抬起头，试图从天花板上悬挂的EXIT指示牌找到线索，但那却早已炸得没了影。于是他不得已分散掉一部分魔法去寻找出口。

等待的时间非常、非常漫长。他将辉光球缩到最小以维持最大的效力，也不敢再将Arthur放下，只能让两人尽可能贴近共享蓝球中仅有的氧气——他们真的已经不可能再近了，Arthur在他的背上越来越重，相交的线条碾着将早先积累的几处伤口磨得血肉模糊，而相离的细小空隙变成了汗水的河谷，盐分渗透出来不断沉积着让疼痛变本加厉。就好像这还不够似的，那些液体又流下他的额头，在他的下巴上汇集以后滴滴答答地落，更有甚者绕过睫毛滑进他的眼睛。

Colin什么也看不清。

他现在觉得有些眩晕了，脚踝上被肢解般的痛楚变成了飘忽不定的钝痛，可这绝不是什么好现象，Colin知道自己正在失去意识。

或许他应该召唤一条龙——可艾苏萨能做什么呢？他的龙只会喷火，不会喷水。

她可以载你们一程，一个声音模模糊糊不知从哪里冒进了脑海，等你逃出了这里……

不，另一个声音截断了第一个，别傻了，你明知道魔法部的人这些日子一直在从龙下手查找伊尔镇的事情，你又不能远程用隐形魔法，如果魔法部尾随龙来了人，你又是这种糟糕透顶的状态……

你可是最伟大的法师，第一个声音哼哼唧唧。

瞧瞧这最伟大的法师，他快要摔倒了。

召唤龙，你会轻松些……

召唤龙太冒险了……

他的魔法终于探到了出口的方向，可那种甜蜜的绝望却如同远航的邮轮上遗落的糖，你能够想象它在甲板上慢慢化开，却没法用舌头把它卷进口腔拥抱味蕾。那距离遥远得像是彼岸的天堂。

如果此刻Merlin只是一个人，他或许会体力不支跌倒原地，但Arthur在这里，他此生的坚持，还有勇气，都只为他一人。Merlin明白自己只有一种选择——这种选择会让他承受巨大的痛苦，但这个决定却如此……理所当然，因为他绝不允许自己让背上的人背负哪怕一丁点风险。

他将手在Arthur腿上收得紧了一些，吃力地将头转过一点。王子的金发吸饱了水贴在他的耳边，Merlin窒息着将唇凑过去，在对方额头落下一个轻柔却坚定的吻。

远处的天堂总比近处的地狱要好些。

他迈出一步。

然后又是一步。

他的每一步都像是踩在刀尖上。

可他甘之如饴，一切都是为了他的王子。

§

 

伦敦

一切都是为了他的国王。

编号HGWXX/7睡眼惺忪地合上天鹅绒锦盒，活动手指和脖颈时听到自己的骨头发出让人胆颤的咔咔声。不过他早已习惯了这些，酸胀的金鱼眼与僵硬的颈椎本就是他们这种人的职业病。一切都是为了他的国王，劳损的肌肉和骨头不过是他体内隐形的勋章。

HGWXX/7虽然对自己这段时间的大任务感到困惑，但从王室成员那里直接接受指令的他从不多嘴质疑。

陛下这样做一定有他自己的理由。而他需要做的就是用顺从沉默的方式为他的国家效力。HGWXX/7收起那个卡美洛特红的匣子，筋疲力尽地倒进松软的被单里，明天，他就会把这个改造完毕的东西送回“巨石，”而现在？现在他终于可以抛开困扰他已久的这个大工程，安安稳稳地睡个好觉了。

§

贝瑟代尔峰，

 

后来当Gwen想起那天发生的事情，她依然会觉得不可思议。

她无法想象一个人要有怎样强大的信念和多么坚定的毅力才能在伤痕累累的情况下用骨折的一只脚将一个体型大自己一号的男人背出烧成火葬场的地下迷宫，又在黑不见五指的起伏山岭间跋涉了三英里回到了贝瑟代尔峰的山洞。

当闻声跑出去的Lancelot和Gwaine接过Colin背上的Arthur，他的左边脚踝处缠着一道蓝色的光，整个身体都在难以自持地颤抖，目送着Gwaine带Arthur离开的方向直接昏死了过去。

如果不是Lancelot及时放开Arthur去拉Colin，他很可能就这样直接摔下山坡摔断脖子。

Gwen从没如此庆幸她进行过基本的医疗急救培训。虽然Lancelot坚持Colin伤得更重，但Gwen还是私心先检查了Arthur。可Arthur却不需要她再做些什么，他身上的小伤口已经被仔细处理过了，粉色的新皮和淡红的印迹只隐隐记录着不久前经受的伤，他的昏迷应该来源于撞击带来的震荡，但并无大碍。

Gwen松了一口气之后转向了Colin。

Colin就没那个幸运了。虽然伤口也经过了简单的魔法处理，但过程却要急躁粗糙得多，大多只是单纯地止了下血。露出的细皮肉上零零落落地布着烫伤、子弹的擦伤与碎玻璃的割伤，淤青和红肿应该来自撞击，手臂上多出的血痕看上去像是山上的石头所为，他的脚踝断了，体力严重透支，甚至有点脱水。

Gwaine震惊地听着Gwen说着诊断结果，“我以为他们只是出去吵了一架或者——”他的目光撞上Lancelot，及时刹住了车。

Lancelot坐在床边看了看凑过来的白龙，“他没有召唤你吗？”

白龙摇摇头，瞪大了美丽的眼睛凑得更近了一些，用温柔的魔法气息吹拂主人的脸。Colin的脸重又恢复了血色，身上的大小伤口迅速自我愈合，血迹被无形的海绵舔干净，灰尘与汗渍也不见了，但白龙依然没有停下来，只是将气流减小了一些。

与此同时，坐在Arthur身边的奥利震惊地发现王子的脸色也在恢复红润。

两人的身体似乎由什么不为人知的秘密而圣洁的通道相连，源源不断的能量正通过这条共生的脐带和彼此共享着养分。

Gwen看着血色重新通过Colin流回Arthur的身体，忽然明白了过来。

为什么Arthur对他们重逢的喜悦如此有限，为什么Arthur会甩下她惊慌地去追Colin，为什么在跟她说话时金发王子总是有那么点心不在焉，蓝眼睛心虚地飘向她身后的某个点。

Gwen忽然觉得自己很多余。她的心情坐上过山车，从早上的低谷冲上下午的高峰，如今回到原点，戛然而止，不知道该向哪里去了。

Arthur醒后第一个看到的人是她，张口问的第一个人却是那个黑发巫师。金发王子在她回答之前就迫不及待地环顾四周爬到了Colin床前，又让她再七保证Colin真的没事才略略松了一口气，跪到Colin床边看着那个不会有任何感知的人，握住对方的手，不再理她，或者他们所有人，并拒绝解释今晚究竟发生了什么，就好像在黑发巫师醒来之前，他周围的整个世界都一同在沉睡不需要理会。

“Arthur，”Gwen叫了一声。

Arthur没有反应。

“Arthur，”Gwen又叫了一遍，这次声音染上了点哭腔，“你需要回到床上休息。”

这次Arthur肯定听见了，但他充耳未闻。

Gwen侧过脸，抹掉了眼角滑出的泪水。

Lancelot来到Gwen身边，递给她一块干净的手帕，温柔地揽住她的肩膀带她往洞口的餐桌处走去。走之前，他回头看了一眼那两个人。

Lancelot知道Arthur虽然是个教徒，但他是没有信仰的，甚至有那么一点反基督。

“上帝很久以前就放弃人类了，”Arthur曾对他说，那时他们还在伊尔镇，三个人挤在一条沙发里看电视上报道的关于巫师屠杀麻瓜的新闻，Arthur脚翘在长方形茶几上，将爆米花扔高然后用嘴接住，“那些不相信的人真该多看看电视。”

Gwaine总是会为了大小事去向上帝唠叨。比如他希望午餐能吃到苹果派，比如那个穿红短裙的姑娘能跟他出去玩，比如让战争尽快结束或者将某次灾难中的伤亡人数降到最低。

Arthur从不祈祷。

但此时此刻，Lancelot看到英格兰的王子低下了他金色的脑袋，双手握着黑发巫师的手抱拳，跪倒在Colin床边闭上眼，喃喃念着，虔诚而无助。

又或许他的虔诚正来源于无助。只有当身边的一切超出了人为控制，人们才会开始敬畏神的力量。

Lancelot不知道Arthur在祈祷什么，也许是Colin的苏醒，也许是一个共同的未来。

Colin刚醒来的时候觉得安心。他睁开眼，很高兴地看到Arthur的伤口已经被艾苏萨疗好，气色也不错。

然后他注意到自己的伤口也被白龙治好了，于是更高兴了一点。

紧接着他觉得有种小小的幸福在心里萌芽然后欢快地开了花，因为没有意识到他已经醒了的小王子正双手包着他的一只手抵在自己低垂的额头上喃喃自语着一些诚意满满却乱七八糟的祷告词。这让他忍俊不禁。

等Arthur意识到他醒了以后，Colin开始觉得窘迫了。

王子殿下摇身一变成为了圣芒戈的主治疗师。他先是问Colin感觉怎么样，然后一边腾出一只手去蹭他的脸一边开始事无巨细地盘问他的每一根骨头（“有没有撞到头？梅林知道你已经够蠢了”“他们说你的脚断了赶紧活动一下给我看——不不不我的意思是坐在这里活动一下你是不是傻！”“手呢？他们说你把我背了回来你知不知道你有几条龙？！”），当小王子得到了一连串肯定的答复（“没有”“艾苏萨的治疗术比我的好”“我的手也很好”），小王子又像是不相信这个充满了谎言的世界一样开始亲自检查：摸摸他的额头，蹭蹭他的脸，摸摸他的脖子，蹭蹭他的脸，摸摸他的胳膊，蹭蹭他的脸，摸摸他的肩膀，蹭蹭他的脸，哦，对了，期间一直没有放开他的手。

Colin觉得脸发烫，他又不是个柔柔弱弱的姑娘。他决定在Arthur继续毫无必要地问东问西前转开话题：“我是不是害咱们错过了首班车？”

Arthur一时没有反应过来，“什么？”

“我说，”Colin放慢了速度，“我是不是害咱们错过了首班车？”

Arthur眨了一下眼，被突如其来的惊喜打得措手不及，“‘咱们？’”

“是啊，”Colin慢慢坐起来，“我以为你要我跟你一起回去。”

“我父亲可能会宰了你，”小王子提醒老巫师。

“那你最好说服他别这么做，”老巫师告诉小王子。

Arthur坐到床边，依然没放开Colin的手，“你怎么突然对我的口才有自信了？”

“我是突然对我自己的逃跑能力有自信了，”Colin对他露出笑容。他没有告诉Arthur，让他改变主意的不仅仅是那场生死与共亡命天涯的追逐，还有他们谁都来不及反应时自动跑出来的辉光球和Arthur凭着本能左打的方向盘。

那带给他的震撼是无与伦比的。

他当然知道小王子对他有感情。但他却一直以为那只是份普通的、寻常人都会产生的感情罢了，或许还糅杂着那么一点对救命恩人的感激之情和对国王父亲的叛逆之心，他以为这构成了小王子要带他回去的一部分——哪怕只是一小部分。他曾以为他可以神志不清从龙上跳下去抱住小王子撞进农家丰收的稻草堆里，但小王子只会在生死大事上望而却步。

他错了。

Colin看着Arthur手心里他自己的手，他能感受到那里的热度，Arthur手心里全是汗，“你该不会醒来以后一直在这里守着等我醒过来？”

Arthur眨了一下眼，耳朵一下子变得粉红，他把Colin的手扔回了被单上，“别傻了，”他摸摸鼻子，低下了有些发热的脸，“我才不会做那种傻了吧唧的事。”

“哦，”Colin咬着嘴唇，偷笑起来。

“不许笑！”小王子恼羞成怒，伸手把Colin的黑发揉了个乱七八糟。

§

希尔内斯（Sheerness），

斜坡上的几百座房屋错落着追逐到水边，高高耸立的白色灯塔为陆地划上终点。近处的云是铅灰与烟蓝，远方的天空里血橙交织着金黄。三个渔民撩起裤脚，将湿答答的空渔网甩到肩后，合力拖着一只剥落了白漆的旧木船，木船翘首进驻沙滩，在身后留下长长的尾纹。几秒钟后，一个浪花涌来，再离开时，尾纹不见了，脚印也不见了，沙滩依然保持着一分钟前的样子，那也是它一个世纪前的样子。像是从没有人曾来此谋生驻足。

虽然希尔内斯只是谢佩岛（Isle of Sheppey）上一个不起眼的小地方，大多粗心的印刷商甚至不会把它绘到纸质地图上，但Elena King深深爱着这里的一切：它的海水，它的沙滩，甚至沙滩上那条破旧的木船。她的祖祖辈辈两百年前来到了这座连接着肯特的岛屿，从此再没搬过家。

战争爆发以前，谢佩岛只因一条新闻而进入过公众视野，虽然那篇报道印在了报纸第十四版一个不起眼的角落，但Elena依然记得它的题目：谢佩岛三座监狱人满为患员工不堪重负。

战争爆发之后，这里更是成为了数不清的巫师坟墓，为了满足死神扩大的胃口，监狱增建为了七座。新监狱内日夜不止的惨叫让谢佩岛渐渐在麻瓜间有了“恶魔岛”的别称。

后来，大多数居民选择拿着政府补贴择处而居，而Elena却留了下来，继续经营着这座小小的家庭旅馆，为海边所剩无几的渔民和长工们做着早餐，用微薄的收入维持着母子两人的生活。

没人知道她丈夫生前是个英俊的巫师特工，人人都以为和蔼的King先生不过是个战死沙场的秃头麻瓜。Elena不能肯定儿子是否继承了父亲的魔法天赋（她是希望没有的，这样他们才能够在麻瓜的地盘上继续过安稳日子），她没有一天不为此担惊受怕，随着塞诺斯七岁生日的逼近[1]，这种恐惧更是有增无减。

Elena站在窗口，遵循日常在胸前划了个十字默默祈祷一番，然后睁开眼睛投入了更现实的惯例中。她已经热好了牛奶，煎好了培根和蛋，只等饥饿的老主顾从海边走回来。Elena又在脑海里清点了一下每天早上的必做清单，转身走进餐厅时才发现小塞诺斯居然不在。

这孩子，她在心里暗暗叹口气，上学会迟到的。

当Elena King像每一天一样推开儿子的房门，刹那间以为自己刚刚迈进衣柜来到了纳尼亚王国，手中那个被儿子亲切地称为“盾盾”的小书包吧唧一声掉到了被春日阳光晒暖的冬冰上[2]。

上帝没有听到她的祷告。

[1]七岁生日：本文中揉进了哈利·波特的魔法世界，大多数孩子会在七岁左右的年纪表现出魔法天赋。

[2]关于那个叫“盾盾”的书包“吧唧”一声掉到了“冬冰”上：就是刚刚入了盾冬坑的我在抽风哈哈。

§

Gwen坐在列车靠窗的位置，觉得一来一回，不过浮生半日，心境却已颠倒再三，一夜千年。

“你们确定这样安全吗，”Gwaine心虚地指指门外，他们五个正坐在列车的一个包厢里，“我的意思是，你们两个昨晚毕竟毁掉了世界第三古老的地铁系统。”

“咱们也许应该去外面看看，”Lancelot提议，小包厢里没有悬挂式电视。

“算了吧，”Colin靠上椅背，长声叹息，“我们昨天已经看得多了。”

“嘿，没人回答我的问题，”Gwaine举高一根手指。

Colin和Arthur对视一眼，“应该是安全的，”Colin开口，“他们应该以为我们两个肇事者都死了。”

Arthur瞥了一眼Colin,如果不是昨天辉光球及时出现他们现在真的就已经死了，他真该请辉光球喝一杯——等他有时间，而且辉光球进化到能喝东西时，“Gaius可能已经知道了，”他觉得头痛了起来，“这大概会成为今天我需要和我父亲谈的又一个话题。”

至于那些杀手……他低头看着地面上老巫师瘦巴巴的影子，那些杀手一定会付出代价。他伸出手，看着那个瘦巴巴的影子被一条手臂拉到一边融进另一个更结实的影子，觉得心情好了一些。

“我原本还挺喜欢Morgana公主的，”Gwaine交叉双手枕在脑后靠上了椅背，“真没想到她会丧心病狂到派人追杀自己的亲弟弟。”

Arthur沉默着握住了座椅边缘。

Colin沉默着握住了Arthur的手。

包厢外传来一声惊叫，有人喊道：“天呐，看那个火球！”这一切声音都让Colin心烦意乱。他放出魔法砰的一声关紧包厢门，将那些惊诧的叫喊阻隔在外。Arthur需要安静。

他们都需要。

列车滑下高架桥，从绿意盎然的苏格兰一路南下，驶入雾气迷蒙的灰色伦敦。

视线被无限收拢，远方被大雾漂白，地势低矮处的建筑被湮没了，未熄的夜灯浸进浓浓的白，光怪陆离地闪烁。伦敦眼迷茫地望着远方，一圈一圈慢慢转动，如同乡下农场锈坏的车轮，吱呀吱呀，不知什么时候就要停下来。滑铁卢桥半身浸没在泰晤士河水里，水汽飘飘忽忽往上走，和雾气联手将视线模糊成一片。

Colin觉得他们乘坐的现代化列车像是在屋里迷失，无意中穿梭回了十九世纪末的雾都，一切繁华陷落，直直地开进了莫奈的画。那些关于滑铁卢的印象画作曾一度成为了他的最爱。他活得太久，迷上了那凝固瞬间的光与影。

连成一片的色彩实际是一个时刻心境最真情的告白。比起摄影，它融入了更多主观感受，把人的感情糅杂其中，因为也来得更加动人。

他想到了莫奈本人。那位以风景闻名的画家一生中鲜少画人，而真正眉眼清晰占据了他大部分人物画的就是一位女人。那是他的妻子。

他曾在巴黎奥赛博物馆中看过莫奈的人物画。其中最打动他的还是1875年那幅《撑阳伞的女人》。画这幅画时，距离他爱妻离世还有四年。莫奈从来都偏爱画一个景色的不同时刻，以滑铁卢桥为主题的作品就有九幅，但当十一年后他以续弦之女为模特画了《撑阳伞面向左的女人》和《撑阳伞面向右的女人》，Colin却怎么也无法在后两幅画中找到最初那幅带给他的拨动人心的力量。

第一幅画中草木葳蕤，天空低垂，云朵有着棉花糖般的甜软，一伸手就能采下一大片，太阳不在画中，但阳光无处不在。年轻的少妇撑一把阳伞转过身来。她的裙子印着天空的色彩，裙摆还在摇摆，面纱还在飘动。她身后不远处站着一个扣着小帽子的恬静男孩。

少妇的目光穿透时间和空间望着画外的Colin，似乎在邀请他走进那幅梦一样的幻境。那是永恒的瞬间。而剩下的两幅都不过是画，面容模糊，有着故去的旧影，却没有远在彼岸的灵魂。

这就是景与人的区别。Colin想，他可以从一座桥中看到千座桥的盛景，却只会在千人身上寻觅到一个人的身影。

朝朝暮暮，雨雪阳雾，云卷云舒，每时每刻都能从不同角度捕捉到新鲜的东西，一片云一束光就可以在瞬间颠覆原来的画面。那永远无法成为他的常量。这个人的蓝眼有点像他，那个人的手指有点像他，又一个人走路的样子有点像他。但他们都不是他。这个人不会用蓝眼对他露出骄傲自负的傻笑，那个人的手指不会把他从刀锋前推开，又一个人永远不会迈着相似的步伐向他走来。他们都不是他。

就像莫奈再也找不回《撑阳伞的女人》的光影和心境，只因人已不在。

Colin认识到他的王子永远无法代替的他的国王，而如今他的国王也已经无法代替他的王子。或许他们本源自一处，但那已经不再重要。列车离滑铁卢车站越近，他就越清晰地意识到，他不会再试图从王子身上寻找他的王的影子。他需要握住Arthur的手，看向他们的未来。

 

十分钟后，他们站在滑铁卢车站的大厅里，靠着栏杆，面前是面朝四方的四座大钟，时针指向七，分针指向十。

Gwen突然提出她需要回温莎。

这个决定她已经深思熟虑了一路，她本可以再请一天假，一天之前她还心心念念着每分每秒留在Arthur身边，但王子身边如今已经没有她的位置。

她强颜欢笑，“可不能让Morgana察觉到异常。”

Arthur觉得这个理由多少有些牵强，却也毫无疑义地尊重了Gwen的选择。当她从Lancelot手里接过自己的包低头将一缕头发拨到耳后，调整了一下情绪才抬起头双手抓紧包带对他说再见，Arthur看着那双盈了薄泪的黑眼，多少有些愧疚。

“谢谢，”Arthur犹豫着开口，他不知道要不要为昨晚的态度道歉，他那时除了Colin什么也看不到，等他恢复理智后才意识到或许自己伤到了这个无辜的女孩。也许他是应该道歉的，他张口想告诉她这点，可Gwen提前看清了他的意图。

“没关系，我理解。”

她很快说完，依次对Arthur，Lancelot和Gwaine露出笑容，最后才转到Colin，“照顾好他。”

Colin对她微笑，“放心，我不会欺负他的。”

两分钟后他用胳膊拐了拐小王子，“你可以跟我先排练一遍，”

“排练什么？”小王子一边问一边作势要敲老巫师的脑袋。

Colin轻而易举地拦下了攻击，“你打算怎么说服你父亲？”

格挡的手臂慢慢落下，小王子看到老巫师一双闪着调皮光彩的眼睛从后面露出来，他大脑一时一空，“嗯……”他迷迷糊糊地应道，“呃，你说什么？”

“说服你父亲的计划，”老巫师耐心地再次给小王子解释，“我猜你的演讲稿中应该囊括了不少我的优点，我对你的大恩大德还有——哦，你的感情（your feeling）。你可以跟我排练一遍，我帮你提点改进意见。”

小王子这次听明白了，他哼一声，把头甩向另一个方向，“别美了，你根本没什么优点，至于大恩大德嘛，别忘了昨晚是谁救了你的小命，”他清了清嗓子，突然支吾起来，“至于我的感情……唔，我想我大概就给我父亲背一些台词好了——你知道的，就是烂俗电影里那种，就背一些台词。”

“比如什么？”老巫师好奇地问。

“比如，”小王子转转眼睛，尽量像个机器人一样抽掉感情把语气放得四平八稳，“‘I’ver never loved anyone else, I never shall[1]。’”

“你爱过那个Sophia，”老巫师立刻说。

Arthur翻了翻眼睛，“你们巫师还真是斤斤计较——但我跟你说这种话，你应该怎么回答？！”

Colin假装不知道。

“你应该说‘我也是，’”Arthur教他。

Colin笑起来，“你果然是颗皇家菜头。”

Arthur不动声色地戳了他一下。然后又一下。Colin反击。他们这样打闹了一会儿，仿佛突然回到了无忧无虑的童年，面前等待的也不是什么炮火连天的未来。战时同性恋违法，他们并不敢在大庭广众之下明目张胆，所以最后小王子只是用小拇指勾住了老巫师的。

Gwaine突然有点希望把那两个人从面前这幅图景里拔出去扔到没人看得见的地方。他瞅了瞅Lancelot想看他是否和自己有同样的感受，可Lancelot却依然望着Gwen消失在后面的那个车站旋转玻璃门，陷在自己的思绪里。Gwaine莫名地更加烦躁起来，他有仇地瞪着车站的钟，不明白它怎么就不能走快一点——或者更实际点说，那个叫Gaius的御医怎么就不能走快一点，把他尽早从王子和巫师的身边解救出去。

“…说真的，Arthur，如果Anthony国王的反应很…糟糕，”Colin顿了顿，“无论发生什么，我都不会怪你。”

“闭嘴，”小王子几个月前那副蛮不讲理的样子又回来了，“你敢说这种丧气话，”他威胁老巫师。

“他是你父亲，”Colin直白地说，他已经相信Arthur愿意用自己的命换他的，但生死是一回事，亲情是另一回事。Arthur决定回来除了他身为王子的责任，更多的就是他对他姐姐的感情。虽然Arthur从没说过，但Colin能感觉到Arthur一直希望自己能够变成他父亲的骄傲——最起码不要成为他父亲的耻辱。“你会考虑他的感受的。”

我也会考虑你的。

当然这种话小王子不会说出口。很多话Arthur都没有说出口——比如Colin的存在是怎样彻头彻尾地改变了他对魔法的态度。他曾想要参军停止战争。但这一方案如今无论如何也行不通了。他不可能一手抱着Colin一手举枪杀害他的同类。

Colin的存在让Arthur意识到了巫师也是人，和他一样活生生，有好有坏有爱有恨，他们本源自一处，又何苦要在这里愚蠢地自我分裂？

Arthur依然想要结束战争，但他想用一种较和平的方式结束战争。

这点他开口告诉了Colin。

“较和平的方式？”对方大惑不解。

“魔法与麻瓜联姻，”Gwaine终于忍不住脱口而出，意识到另外三个人都瞪着他之后耸了耸肩膀，“容我提醒一下，你俩可是在公共场合，我只不过把大家想说都没说的说出来了而已。”

Arthur翻了翻眼睛，“我确实那么想过，”他承认，“这样一来既打破了隔阂又能恢复和平时期同性婚姻的旧制度，象征一切恢复到战前。”

“这不可能，”Colin干脆地说，“除非全世界都希望看到咱们两个幸福快乐地生活在一起，否则不可能你一娶我两方那么简单就握手言和。”

“所有我有一个想法。”

Arthur把声音压得更低了一些，确保他的声音只停留在他们围成的这个圈中，“如果咱们能够联手抓住那个挑起了一切的Merlin呢，”Arthur没有注意到Colin的脸色变化，继续说了下去，“你不是说魔法世界也有许多人恨他？如果正常人能够和巫师达成共识，没人应该再为他的过错受难，如果咱们抓住了Merlin，就能以他的死刑作为整个事情的终点。”

有那么一会儿，Colin以为自己再也喘不上气了。

以Merlin的死刑作为整个事情的终点。

这句话来得太突然，他双腿难以自控地软了一下，要靠着身后的栏杆才勉强撑着。他把手背到后面死死攥住栏杆，指节泛了白。Colin感到栏杆上起皮的油漆，还有那股血一样的铁锈味透过敏感、开放的毛孔渗进他的手，再也去不掉。他喉口哽住，气管被这句话堵得死死的，全身血液直冲大脑，他咬住下唇，眼眶一热，却又无论如何哭不出来。

以Merlin的死刑作为事情的终点吗……

他想过这种可能性，十六年前放出龙前，可当Arthur亲口说出这句话，他发现他依然不能承受，尽管他明明以为他早已经足够强大，他以为他做好了准备。

Arthur在余光里疑惑地等着他的答复。

开口，Colin狠狠命令自己，一双手藏在身后，指甲在手心掐出几道血痕，如果你不想让他现在就发现——看在上帝的份儿上，开口！

他开不了口。

……那就点头！

可他没法点头。

Arthur伸手握住他的肩膀，“我不明白你怎么——”

铛。

大厅中央的钟响起来，时针与八紧密贴合。

Colin猛然抬起头。

上次听到八点的钟声，格林威治宫遇难了，而他遇见了Arthur。此刻他本该对这钟声感恩戴德，可一种不知名的恐惧却滑进了他的胃，冰凉的，坠得他一沉。

Lancelot在他之前问出了那个问题：“Gaius呢？”

Arthur迟疑了，Gaius从不会迟到。也许那是因为他在紧急处理昨晚地铁站那件事？他在猜测之中暂时忘记了刚刚告诉Colin的那个提议，也短暂地把Colin的（又一个！）奇怪反应搁置一旁。有些事更加迫在眉睫。

“也许咱们应该打个电话，”Gwaine提议。

Arthur摸向口袋时才记起手机一部留给了奥利，另一部被Gwen带走了，他的目光移到大厅外面那排伦敦标志性的红色电话亭，最终摇了摇头，那都是些未加密的线路。

“或者咱们可以直接去白金汉宫？”Lancelot看了眼表，“那并不远。”

Arthur只犹豫了几秒钟。

 

Percival提着新出炉的蓝莓薄饼经过一家电器商店。

通常橱窗里的电视们都会播放一些高清纪录片或者动作电影来体现超高质量的画质和视觉效果，但今天电视里播的东西却让Percival停住了脚步。那是一面联合国的旗帜。

Percival的目光掉到标题上。

他曾是军人，看惯生死便以为能对活人的一切一笑置之，可今天，Percival看到的那行简短的文字让他曾稳稳当当端枪扣动扳机的手指抽搐性地一松。

薄饼啪一声掉落，蓝莓果子蹦跳着向四面八方滚了一地。

 

白金汉宫大门紧闭。

但栏杆前却已经零星围了一些人。他们捧着蜡烛，拿着鲜花，站在那里，集体垂头默哀。

“应该是昨晚那件事的悼念，”Gwaine小声说。

Colin心里一沉，他今天刻意避开了所有的电视和报纸，为的就是避开那个伤亡人数。也许Gaius就是因为这件事被耽误了才没有及时出现，可是一切又好像有什么不对劲的地方——

“那你们谁能解释一下，”Lancelot凝重地指着白金汉宫的屋顶上方，“为什么他们在降王室旗帜。”

Arthur心里咯噔一下。

他向Lancelot指的方向看过去。三原色与白地王室旗帜只飘扬在国王存在的建筑物，而当国王离开时则会以英国的米字旗代替。王室旗帜下降或许证明他的父亲正要离开白金汉宫？

栏杆大门紧闭。

Arthur看着那面旗子一点点落下去，落到一半忽然停住了。

他笑起来，那帮愚蠢的家伙，滑轮准是卡住了。好了好了，这下英国王室又要闹笑话了。你们赶紧把那面该死的旗子降下来！Arthur想，换上米字旗。王室旗帜自出现以来从不降半旗。从不。他隐约觉得什么人抓住了他的手臂，他的大脑被抽空了氧气。那些傻瓜群众为什么来白金汉宫门口举着蜡烛？！那晃得他眼睛疼，出事的明明是格拉斯哥，向那里寄花圈去！

两列皇家卫队成员突然从宫殿内出来，猩红色上衣，熊皮帽高高地立在头顶。

Arthur跑过去，拉住栏杆一阵猛摇。

两名士兵走过来，伸出手想要制止他，他听到什么人在叫喊他的名字。

“国王什么时候出来？”有人问。那个声音像是从很远的地方传来。

士兵只是悲伤地看着他。

“为什么王室旗帜要降到一半？”那个声音又问，这次更加急切了一些，“那是国王的旗帜不是吗？”

士兵摇摇头，“他们说陛下本来应该在凌晨三点抵达，让我们提前把旗子升上去。五分钟前殿下吩咐我们直接把这面旗降下——到一半。”

风疯狂地把降到一半的王旗刮响，Arthur看着那块布料，觉得整个世界都在摇晃。他一定是听错了。

“殿下说白金汉宫是最接近‘不死鸟’的地方——从某种意义上来说，”士兵看向他，“先生，你真的该放开栏杆了。”

Arthur隔着栏杆一把揪过了士兵，死死扯着他红色的紧身短上衣咆哮起来，士兵的同伴试图帮忙，余光里更多红色的点向他们的方向赶来，身边有人在叫，在哭，在拽他，搂住他的腰把他往后拽，但他就是死死地扯住那件短上衣，“你这是什么意思？！你这是什么意思？！！”

士兵脸色通红，扒着他的手，连咳带叫地吐出一句话：“你还不知道？国王遇难了。”

 

[1]这句话取自《魂断蓝桥》，英文版更有感觉就直接用的英文。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“种植最让人难过的不是某样宝贝死了，有时候那是一种无可挽回的自然凋亡，最让人难过的是每次的修剪。总是要为整体考虑，太密集，要去顶，不能长乱，各种各样的理由总要促使你去剪掉一些活得正灿烂的枝叶，决定谁能活下去，谁不能的过程总是非常、非常纠结的。写东西也是一样吧。”

 

这段话是我四月三号写的，那几天为了找感觉写乌瑟死亡回去重看了剧里那集，看完之后找到感觉又不忍心动笔了。乌瑟从来不是一个多仁慈的国王，但他一直是个好父亲，可亚瑟要成长要成为国王乌瑟就必须死，写死乌瑟的时候不为乌瑟难过，但是心疼阿瑟。

 

另外，谢佩岛是在伦敦东边，希尔内斯这个地方也是真实存在的，所以小塞诺斯看到的实际上是乌瑟遇难，不过既然我起名“不死鸟，”恐怕有读者就能猜到此鸟必死，就像永不沉没的船一样。

第七章：父与子

06.

 

白金汉宫，

Morgana不知道是谁谋害了她的父亲。可此时此刻寻找凶手变成了一件至关重要却虚幻缥缈的事，只有那条噩耗才是唯一的真实。那份真实积聚成笼罩伦敦的迷雾和愁云，倒映成眼底一层逐渐厚起的泪膜。

她想要哭。

她只想哭。

Morgana厌恶Anthony的为君之道，她也不会忘记伦敦塔中的日子给她留下的那些抹不去的阴影和苍白的面颊，可他毕竟是她父亲。她不喜欢他，却爱着他。她只想保住自己的性命，保住更多人的性命，她从未真正想过要他死。

她现在坐着的地方，这把椅子，如果没有意外，此刻应该坐着国王。

记忆中的女孩也是这样坐着，只不过那时的她还是个孩子，一条嫩草绿的泡泡袖长裙，爬上椅子后小皮鞋就够不着地。她用五根手指一把握着国王的笔，在一份文件下端歪歪扭扭地签上自己那长得过分的头衔和姓名。末了吃吃笑着咬咬笔末，当国王推门进来时也只是在睫毛下扬起那双祖母绿色的猫儿一样的眼珠，调皮又挑衅地测着父亲的底线，随时准备毫不犹豫地踩过去。

那时的Anthony更年轻帅气，他还没有遇见Ygraine，她还是皇室唯一的血脉。他大步走过来，无奈又怜爱地叹着气，把她抱到腿上忽一下夺走她的笔。

“够了，Morgana，”他低沉的嗓音在她耳后喷吐着气息，“够了。”

回忆是一条断线的珠帘，珠子盈满眼眶，从眼角滑出后滚满了脸。她用手使劲抹了一把，却只打开了堵塞泉眼的卵石。

Morgana放纵自己在回忆里沉没得如此彻底，以至于门被敲响时，她一度天真地以为推开门板走出的会是记忆里那位年轻的君王。

可终究没有一种魔法可以起死回生。

“什么事？”她清清嗓子问来人。

衣冠楚楚的男仆深深一鞠躬后双手呈给Morgana一份文件。

“公主殿下，这是法医Aredian的最终验尸报告，他提前完成了，本来应该给…”他犹豫着止住话头，而Morgana也在他说完之前就点了点头。

侍从走后，Morgana看着那份报告发了一会儿呆。她本来是不打算打开它的。她今天承受了足够的死亡，回忆里杰佛里的尸体绝不是什么令人精神愉悦的慰藉，但她却又实在想不到任何其它事来转移注意力。

于是她伸手翻到第一页，目光直直地跳到结论上。

“不可能”是Morgana的第一反应，“绝不可能”是Morgana的第二反应。可她很快就意识到这不过是一种否定性心理防御机制。她不是没有过这方面的猜想，可每次最终只当那是自己疑神疑鬼下的浮光掠影。如今她握着这份报告，置身事外地站在岸边，清晰地看到了水面上的那片阴影，那不是羁旅之鸟短暂的停泊，而是来自一直埋藏在水面之下的某样庞大的物体，现在那物体如同怪物一般直起腰身，不遮不掩地立在她面前迫使她直视。

Morgana重新看到了魔法爆发那天的景象，她去找Gaius求助，看到同样脸色苍白颤抖不止的…

Asa。

Asa有魔法。

 

伦敦是明信片的宠儿。

那种蕴含历史的泛黄调子与繁华之都的深红色彩总是能给硬卡纸蒙上无限遐思，种下小小的有关梦想和旅行的种子。即便在战时，每年依然会有千万人握着这些明信片来此呼吸一周左右的空气。他们会进那些红色电话亭里站一会儿给自己拨个电话，然后跳上红色的双层大巴；他们会在泰晤士河边下车，隔水看着伊丽莎白塔的指针，幻想他们听不到的嘀嗒；他们会在塔桥下车，去桥上踩下几个由薄灰组成，几秒后就会消失不见的脚印；他们会在白金汉宫下车，遥望那座皇家宫殿，再转身去附近的小店里叫上一些传统的英式下午茶，末了皱眉舔着指尖司康饼的碎屑，掏出手机心满意足地开始修照片，再上传到社交网络，并在离开时为家乡友人捎去更多明信片。

日后再提起这座城市，他们会摆出一脸自豪，毫不在意地一摆手：“哦，你说伦敦，我知道那个地方，我去过。”

可大多数人不过在用劳累的步履去迎合百分之九十的期待和百分之十的意外。他们并没有一直留在那辆巴士上，跟随着它一起走到终点，走进那些更加贫瘠、挣扎的现实生活，那些光彩背后的、阴影中的另一个伦敦。

那也是伦敦。

17路巴士的运行线路止于伦敦东区的边缘，似乎这辆串联了各类著名景点的车辆不愿和落后动乱有丝毫瓜葛。往日游客会陆陆续续在各个景点下车，可今天它在白金汉宫卸载了所有乘客。司机倒也不奇怪，叹息一声正要发动空车，一个金发男人却两步赶在车门闭合前冲了进来。

他脚步不稳，精神恍惚，上车的样子像在逃避撒旦本人。

爱国主义者，司机只能下这样一个定义。他闭眼简单地为陛下做了个祈祷，就再次发动了车辆。

 

希尔内斯，

小塞诺斯坐在主卧的地板上把本子和笔一样样从书包“盾盾”里掏出，放进他最爱的棕色长毛猴子玩偶，一盒还没有拆封的拼图，然后开始在几本书间举棋不定，不知该选哪几本陪他和妈妈一起出去玩。

Elena看着这一幕，心里是难言的酸涩。儿子很快接受了命运的转弯，速度快得让她吃惊。不过他毕竟只是个孩子，还并不十分清楚那些冰意味着什么，他以为他可以闭紧嘴巴，然后很努力地收紧魔法。Elena多希望她可以相信一个孩子的保证，可理智的头脑却时时在敲打提醒她魔法的不可控性——尤其对于一个没有接受专业训练的孩子。她只看到了星火，可任何一点风吹草动都可能促使星火燎原。她不会拿儿子的生命冒险，于是就只剩下了一种选择。尽管那种选择同样飘忽不定，她手里也仅仅有一个丈夫生前遗留的模糊地址，但她总要试一试。

Elena强颜欢笑着跪到儿子身边，柔声告诉他去穿好外套和鞋。

“咱们现在就走吗？”

“不，”她怜爱地撩撩儿子额前的黑色刘海，“我们去买一些好吃的东西，路上，玩饿了都可以吃，你可以随便挑。”

小塞诺斯绽开笑容，立刻爬起来蹦跳着去门廊。

在他身后，Elena拉过“盾盾”，在夹层里默默塞进了一张照片。

那是他们的合影。

 

 

伦敦，

Colin是在17路巴士终点站附近的一条巷子里找到的Arthur。

金发男孩弓着身子，和两只丢了盖的铁皮垃圾桶站成一排，额头抵着墙体，脸埋在臂弯里。

他想做电影里那根蜡烛，Colin跌跌撞撞地跑过去时迟钝地想，他想点燃自己为他取暖，或者把全世界的光明都抢过来连带自己那份一起给他。可是他做不到。

他能做到的只有陪伴，尽管那只是徒劳。

Colin从身后抱住他，双手环住男孩的腰，他侧着头，脸颊贴在男孩背上一言不发地陪他，陪他一起颤抖。怀抱是满的，心却是空的，眼眶湿热得可以灌养一片雨林，指腹贴合的皮肤却是汗散尽的冰凉。

他多希望能真正做些什么，帮他承担，不是一部分，而是全部。这条路终结得太始料未及，上一秒还在微笑的嘴角这一刻就被命运教会了乐极生悲，可——天啊！他们只是拥有了一点点劫后余生的小幸福。

“有没有那么一个人，他离开以后，你才发现有好多的话想说给他听……”

当Colin看到Arthur侧过脸，哑着嗓音说出这句话的时候，他觉得自己被狠狠捅了一刀，刀锋从他背后穿出，拐着弯把他缝死在原地。

怎么可能没有。

那些不知从何说起如何定义的感情，那些不能说出口只能在你行将昏迷时壮着胆才敢用一声叹息模糊带出的爱，我们之间有太多不勇敢，太多遗憾，我还没有告诉你我们被预言为硬币的两面，命运选择让我们遇见，可是我自己选择留在你身边。你是上帝为我私人订制的双螺旋结构的另一条链，即使分开，兜兜转转很多年，我找到的另一半还是你的样子。

我们的伤口有机会填补，可是你的父亲却不会回来，那种血缘纠缠的纽带拥有亲情独有的一次性，它不可替换。

Colin没有回答。

可Arthur也并没有要一个答案。他觉得离白金汉宫的铁门又远了些，离那个全英国都在坚定不移口口相传的恶劣谎言又远了些。他不会信的。

他怎么可能相信。

就在几个小时前，他还在腹诽再次见到他父亲的话语，那些思念，不后悔于自己的选择却依然觉得抱歉，怎么委婉地说出他姐姐的事，然后他们一起解决这个家庭问题，他还要说他的立场，他的成长，他如何准备肩负责任却不会放开Colin的手，那些强硬的准备再次违抗父亲的话他想过，他甚至准备好了假意的决裂和离开的威胁，然而这一切一切都不再有意义。

Colin的侧脸紧紧贴在他的后背上，泪水和伦敦的雨一起打湿了他的衣服，他能想象他为他难过的样子，可善良的、美好的Colin一定不能想象，不能想象他最后一次见到他父亲时说了些什么。

半年之前的那些混帐话在他耳畔不依不饶地隆隆响着，他怎么也不能明白自己当初怎么会说那些话。

他想起了去年圣诞。从没有任何证据，但Arthur坚信圣诞期间熄灭的战火是他父亲为他点亮的一盏回家的灯。可那条光明大道他没有走，他选择和Colin走那条断电的查令路。那时他担心被追踪，他还在生气，于是他狠心地让他父亲着急，赌着气一定要去战场上证明自己，他是个混蛋！他居然连个电话都没打。

他想回去，回到那个圣诞节，不再只是隔着屏幕注视着他的父亲，听着官方的圣诞演讲，他想要拨通那个号码，他想要说出那些话，只是他再也没有机会。

再也没有机会。

襁褓里记不起的拥抱，对荧幕和报纸上那个聪明果敢的硬汉国王的崇拜，第一次相见，被抛开的愤怒和试探的微笑，每月那些偷情般的惶惶碰面，夹杂在敏感警惕神经间偶尔表露的柔软，关于生活琐碎的询问，更多关于生活琐碎的询问。太多重复的话题，太少可以让他拥抱取暖的记忆。

Arthur一遍又一遍拼命回忆，如同一个满心绝望身无分文的淘金者最后一次跳进流动的河水试图留下一粒遍寻不见的金沙，他用舌尖小心翼翼舔着童年那颗小小的水果硬糖，生怕太快舔光，一次总要回味许久，毕竟那些最微小的片段，那些挂在最微小片段末梢的细节是他仅有的最宝贵的父亲的遗产，那些记忆的温暖是他触不到够不着的、属于他父亲的遗体余温。

他父亲的遗体……他父亲的遗体大概已经支离破碎在北海，被无尽翻滚的洋流和潮汐带离他的身边，他的父亲为这个国家付出一生，末了却连尸首都没能留在这片土地上，还有他们的最后一次见面……天，他觉得自己就要死了！

他十六年的生命变得扁平，收缩成一条线，从未如此清晰地展示在他眼前，如同一枝夭折的花，一把断掉的剑。美好的父子记忆忽然溃烂成了痛苦的源头，命运动动小指将前半生截肢，过去的二十四小时就在那两个丝连的世界里延伸，一个是他有父亲的世界，另一个…他是个孤儿了。

不再是被奥利抚养时那种堂而皇之笑嘻嘻对外宣称的解释，他真的是个孤儿了。

人是一种两栖动物，同时生活在物质和精神世界里，而这两个世界的界限已经如同大雨冲刷的水墨画一样氤氲得看不清边缘。所有这些念头，这些酸臭了的愧疚、遗憾和彷徨，Arthur不知道有哪些只是在他脑海里转了一转，哪些又被他说出了口，他搞不清哪些是Colin的安慰，哪些又是他逃离的借口。

白金汉宫高筑的世界，这条巷子里隐藏的世界，有父亲的世界，没有父亲的世界，物质世界，精神世界，义无反顾地追随着各种各样的分类方法，他的世界横一刀，竖一刀，切下去后碎成一摊零落的玻璃。

Arthur感觉到自己被人默默翻过了身，一头湿透了的金发被轻柔而坚决的动作按到另一个人的胸前。全世界的雨水都来凑热闹，瞄准他们不停地浇，明着帮他掩盖滂沱的泪水和嘴角破碎的哭泣，暗地却遣散了他所有的体温。他一直在发抖，可现在他觉得冷了，他的身体冻僵，几乎不能动，像个死人。风把雨水拧成鞭子每一下都抽着心底的伤口，积聚的雨冲着坑洼地面上的垃圾腐臭的味道顺势渗进了他的鞋。

他伸手环住面前人的腰，为自己还能拥有这一点温暖而感到罪恶。他应该下地狱，他不能原谅自己，那些最后的话语，他不能原谅自己。

他到最后几乎睁不开眼，晕晕乎乎，干脆把眼睛闭上。

他的父亲。

没了。

 

 

贝瑟代尔峰，

“他会好起来的，”Gwaine从前景中揪出一丝空洞的光明，“Colin在他身边呢。”

Lancelot在想一个更加现实的问题，“你们有证明措施吧？”他不确定地问奥利，虽然Gwen昨天已经对这个问题做出了否定的回答，但他依然心存侥幸，也许有什么能够证明Arthur是真王子的文件，只是他们暂时还不知道……

当对方没有开口时，Lancelot希望是自己没有说清楚，“我的意思是——”

“我明白你的意思。”

奥利发现自己根本找不到一种委婉的方式来讲述他接下来要说的话，只得平铺直述说下去：“没有任何书面证明，证据——什么都没有，Anthony担心有人发现会对Arthur不利。”

Lancelot心里一沉，他开始真正意识到事情的严重性，“除了国王，那个叫Gaius的御医，Morgana公主，Gwen和你，还有谁知道真假王子的事？”

“Asa。”

两个尸骨无存的已死之人，一个派人追杀自己亲弟弟的姐姐，Lancelot绝不认为奥利或者Gwen的一面之词能帮Arthur取回王位，至于那“另一位王子”…那成了他们唯一的希望。

“我觉得Asa看上去还挺好的，”Gwaine勉强挤出一个笑容，“没准他会把王位还给Arthur呢，也许此时此刻他已经在派人找Arthur了。”

 

莫斯科，

也许他应该派人找Arthur。

Asa望着镜中的自己。水汽迷蒙蒙在镜上，他伸手抹了一下，薄薄的银层露出了一张黑色发卷包裹的冷漠的脸。他牵动嘴角，让那张脸浮出一个标准的皇家微笑，然后继续勾动唇边肌肉，让那笑意不断加深，直至变得有些扭曲才停下。

也许他不用去找真正的Arthur，他已经对他构不成威胁了。Morgana曾无意中告诉他王室没有任何书面证据证明流浪王子的真实身份，而英国民众？民众只认得他的脸。

他不应该冲凉的，毕竟他现在应该处于“康复期。”但他总想以整洁的面貌和悲伤的眼神重新出现在英格兰的土地上。

他摊开手掌，看了一会儿手里那张揉成一团的糖纸，白底上红色的马林果图案如同皱巴巴的白衬衣上一摊血迹。

速效逃课糖被那对姓韦斯莱的活宝兄弟发明出来时一定没想到自己有朝一日会被改造加强成为谋害国王的工具。Asa倾斜手掌，让糖纸掉落到马桶里，然后他按键冲水。

他感到失望，难过，同时又充满一种奇怪的力量——决定自己命运的力量，决定别人命运的力量。他足够仁慈了。Anthony在他生病时离开完全在意料之中（尽管他确实心存那么一点幻想），但Gaius…他对Gaius失望透顶，他本来希望Gaius可以留下来，他们可以日后再私下解决“他知道真假王子”这件事，起码如果老御医选择为他留下，他会让他活下来。

可Gaius走了。

那就让他和Anthony一起走吧。

他穿好衣服回到卧室，从抽屉里拿出了那本《父与子》，像第一次一样翻开。只是这次书中掏空的洞中不再有那个为国王陛下专门制造的EXIT出口指示牌。

“不死鸟”上的所有零件在进货时都会面临极其严苛的检查，可零件从入库到安装之间却有微小的漏洞。让原本的EXIT指示牌故障，掉包新货对外人来讲是难如登天，可他是王子，没人怀疑王子，他的路总有磕绊却并没妨碍总体进程。就像格林威治宫和伊尔军火库的检查都没有检测出Morgause研发的新型炸药，“不死鸟”的事情上麻瓜们也并没有来得及亡羊补牢。

Asa在女仆进来送早餐时合上了书。她还给他带来了一份当天早上的《泰晤士报》，他尽量不动声色地推开那杯鲜榨混合果汁，将熨烫过油墨的报纸拉到眼前直接翻到第三版，在右下角的位置满意地找到了法医先生的死讯。Asa不喜欢死亡，但这个人的死亡却能换回他的重生。

“*今天您的心情有点忧郁*，殿下，”女仆在围裙上擦擦手，用俄罗斯口音的英语对他说。

Asa愣了一下，“*真的？我想大概是太阳把我晒得太厉害了，也许是马林果吃得太多，*”他抬起目光，从睫毛间谨慎地观察着女仆的脸。

“那一定是马林果了，毕竟昨晚吹了一夜的雪，”女仆不错眼珠地回望着他，口音中的大舌音浓得像是在玩弄这个音节，“陛下的事望您节哀，*不过快尽的灯还是吹灭了的好。*”

“*死是一种古老的玩笑，可是它对每个人都很新鲜，*”Asa不动声色地回答，“我会尽快适应我的新位置。”

女仆的目光转到他身侧的书，“我每次看完一本书就会觉得难过。”

Asa知道自己本应放松，可他的身体却莫名绷得更紧，他开口念出最后一句暗语，“可一个故事的结束总会意味着另一个故事的开始。”

“是的，所以我为殿下准备了一本新书，”女仆微微一笑，掀开早餐推车的布帘，从里面取出一本书递给Asa。

那是一本《父与子》，和他手中的版本一模一样，Asa接过书，将自己手中的这本与她交换。

女仆俯身将王子那本分量轻得不像话的书收回餐车下，“希望您会喜欢这个全新的故事。”

“我会的，”Asa说着，微笑重回脸庞，“我想我会的。”

他目送女仆出去，在锁头吧嗒一声响后静静下床，赤脚踩着地毯来到窗边。

窗外的莫斯科雪过天晴，太阳缓慢地攀升，可这并没有让他想到冰雪消融或者春暖花开，他的脑海中浮现出两个词，一个是白色恐怖，另一个是雪盲症。他忽然感到愤怒而烦躁，伸手把半掩的帘子一把扯开，可阳光晒不化他皱起的眉头，他现在真的感到有些忧郁了。

Asa歪着脑袋，又斜眼瞧了一会儿这图景，然后将帘子紧紧拉上，转身剪开了一支雪茄。

 

*内内容改自《父与子》

\---------------------------------

【这是作者在说话】心中有爱，脑中有洞，然而洞太大，加上本来对小玻的定位就是制片方没有兑现的电影，于是模仿电影的方式正式把小玻分为上下两部分，上部分至此已完。下面的片段是个彩蛋【其实连着正文看就好，叫它彩蛋纯属我觉得这样好玩哈哈】

\---------------------------------

彩蛋

当门铃响起时，Elyan吓了一跳。

白金汉宫乱成了一团，他猜到有人会来找他，可他没想过他们会用这种原始费力的方式。

对方不耐烦起来，门铃滋滋响个没完。

“来了！”Elyan吼了一嗓子，忽然生出了些警觉，他撩起家居外套后摆，将枪掖进身后，脱掉拖鞋悄无声息地贴墙大步摸向正门，身体没到门口就伸手提前旋开了猫眼。

凸透镜和凹透镜组合之下将门外人的影子推得遥远。那人衣衫褴褛，前襟一大片血迹（从形状上看应该不属于他本人），身体面对着他的门头却警惕地转向身后，眼睛扫描着周遭环境却始终保留一只耳朵洞听门板这侧的动静。Elyan尽量不动声色，可对方却似乎察觉到了什么似的转过头。

当Elyan看清了来人的面孔，他几乎吓脱了魂，使劲眨着眼睛再三确认，等他用颤抖的手指拉开生锈的门栓链，才结结巴巴地挤出一句话：“…你还活着？！”

\------------------------------

哀悼乌瑟，各种哀悼乌瑟，莫姐知道小莫有魔法，小莫黑化，滚哥开门看见了谁应该比较好猜（？），还有小塞诺斯已经出场，米公主也在路上。阿瑟崩溃那里写了很多，删了很多，然后又写了很多，觉得还是这样比较合适，毕竟他和乌瑟最后一次见面吵得很凶，这是他没来得及弥补的遗憾和愧疚，感觉需要有这层厚厚的铺垫他才能长大。另外阿瑟王子很悲剧的是他手头没有身份证明没有办法取回王位，这点他还陷在失去父亲的崩溃状态不能意识到，所以挑来挑去让贴心的兰兰说了出来。  
其实我很想冲进去抱抱阿瑟告诉他你和梅子好好的怎么取回王位这种事交给我处理就好><

下半部分先给大家放个预告片～

\------------------------------

预告片

 

北风呼啸。

倾盆大雨倾斜而下。部分雨水如释重负依附风的吹拂逃离了那所石墙高筑的监狱。另一部分则哭泣着被刮进墙里。平日用以活动的场地支着一只巨型铁笼。笼中高低攒动的人群焦躁中放大着彼此的恐惧。他们的目光都集中在一个方向，一个点上，那里有一个瘦弱的黑发男人，尽管此刻他抖得更像个一无所有的男孩。

刚才电击的疼痛还在，他觉得那些电流还在身体里窜动，所到之处土崩瓦解，整个人一点点垮下去。黑白囚衣湿答答捆在身上，双手反绑在身后，嘴被塞住——可这全无必要，他的喉口虚弱得叫不出来，连呜呜的声音也发不出。他疼得视线模糊，却依然不会错认眼前那个人。

即使他的眼前蒙着黑纱。

即使那个人戴着一张死神的面具。

那个身形对他来说太过熟悉，即使在迷蒙的雨幕中他也认得那头标志性的金发。那个人手中的枪垂落身旁，水接连不断地打在冰冷的金属上。

雨声哗哗地刷着他的耳膜，他几乎已经可以看到银色子弹划破雨帘飞过来的弹道轨迹。

金发刽子手慢慢将枪举起来。

 

一时间，他的世界只剩下对准他的...黑洞洞……黑洞洞的……枪口。


	8. 圆桌边的一代

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬运防和谐。勤快的时候搬过来。
> 
> 全文走：  
> http://shangnysun.lofter.com/post/1e0d54b8_afb1498

第八章：圆桌边的一代

01.

2034年5月13日

北风呼啸。

倾盆大雨倾斜而下。部分雨水如释重负依附风的吹拂逃离了那所石墙高筑的监狱。另一部分则哭泣着被刮进墙里。平日用以活动的场地支着一只巨型铁笼。笼中高低攒动的人群焦躁中放大着彼此的恐惧。他们的目光都集中在一个方向，一个点上，那里有一个瘦弱的黑发男人，尽管此刻他颤抖得更像个一无所有的男孩。

刚才电击的疼痛还在，他觉得那些电流还在身体里窜动，所到之处土崩瓦解，整个人一点点垮下去。黑白囚衣湿答答捆在身上，双手反绑在身后，嘴被塞住——可这全无必要，他的喉口虚弱得叫不出来，连呜呜的声音也发不出。他疼得视线模糊，却依然不会错认眼前那个人。

即使他的眼前蒙着黑纱。

即使那个人戴着一张死神的面具。

那个身形对他来说太过熟悉，即使在迷蒙的雨幕中他也认得那头标志性的金发。那个人手中的枪垂落身旁，水接连不断地打在冰冷的金属上。

雨声哗哗地刷着他的耳膜，他几乎已经可以看到银色子弹划破雨帘飞过来的弹道轨迹。

金发刽子手慢慢将枪举起来。

一时间，他的世界只剩下对准他的……黑洞洞……黑洞洞的……枪口。

 

一个月前，

雨下完了，天还阴着，铅灰的云边找不到银色的丝线，落进坑洼的积水中，冰凉的一片光影，可连这影子也很快碎掉了。

嗒。

棺木覆着国旗，在陡然倾斜的马车基座上微微磕震。路过的风被这意外逼得变了方向，在轮子辐射状的金属丝上拨出几声零碎的呜咽。拉车的黑色马匹亦或麻木得无知无觉，亦或历练得处变不惊，只按固有的规矩流程垂首、绷紧线条发力，于是车轮重又被解放出来，带着湿漉漉的印迹回归原定的轨迹，转动着一圈一圈慢慢碾过柏油路面。

凹陷的小坑处重又回归平静，只是刚才那朵铅灰的云已经散了。

 

人群一直在聚集。从五点开始便有人披着黑色外套提着配套的长伞来到这片街区，想要占个位子最后送一程那个空灵柩。此时此刻，灵柩经过的路两侧，送行的人们或脱帽无声致意，或用手帕擦着鼻子低声啜泣，有人的指尖点着手机键盘在社交网站推敲一番哀悼之词，有人的指尖点着额头与胸口反复划着祈祷的十字。还有两个特别的男人，一个金发，一个黑发。

马车刚驶出艾德琳时，谁也不会觉得追着车子走一段有什么奇怪，但当车子转弯拐上托腾汉宫路，嗒嗒迈下横跨泰晤士河的苏佩里桥，又进入人潮更为匝密的威斯敏斯特中心区域，挤开人群继续与国王的车马平行行进就不得不成为了一件引人侧首的事。退一步为他们让出通行空间的男人猜测，这两位或许是搞君主崇拜的偏执青年，目送他们从眼前经过的老人露出淡淡笑容，只在心里叹一声年轻人。一个男孩仰起脸，死亡是什么意思？他只知道金发哥哥的表情让他看得也忍不住要哭起来，如果真的像他姐姐讲的那样，只有那些最难过的人才能走进教堂里，那男孩猜想，金发哥哥一定会坐到第一排。

受邀参加葬礼的宾客来自72个国家，1700人，人人周身愁云惨淡，国王，总统，首相，外交官的幼子与伯爵家的长女。国王的眼珠因盟军所受的重挫而表露悲伤，而这表露悲伤的眼珠却又转着紧紧跟随尚未加冕的下一任君王；总统的手始终捏着一个松松的拳头，似乎在竭力压抑苦痛与悲愤，他目不转睛地瞪着棺木，眼前不停闪现着那单对连任竞选起到决定性作用的国际军火贸易协定下方未来得及正式签署的空白；首相缄口不言以表默哀，心里又暗自背诵一遍那篇最为真挚动容的悼念词，那是他的公关团队熬夜几天推敲出来的，他可不想念错一个字。外交官幼子的神经因自危而绷紧，又禁不住要为自己竟能位列受邀名单而感到微微的惊喜与更深的羞愧；伯爵家的长女穿着赶制的收腰黑色长裙礼服，微微颔首露出黑纱小圆帽顶端那朵刺绣精巧的罂粟花，英格兰可很久都没有过这样一位年轻的单身新王了。

当然，这绝不是说场内没人真正怀有他们本应在葬礼上心怀的灰色心境，没有人不为一代抗魔法英雄的陨落感到惋惜和悲伤，只是几乎没人一心一意这样。又或许一心一意悲伤的人并不在场内。

 

Arthur只能站在人群里，远远地看看那副空灵柩被抬进他无法进入的教堂门。四英里长的送别队伍，近200万人，他只能成为他们之中的一员。

来之前，尽管经过了一番简单乔装，他依然被反复叮嘱不能靠太近，会有被人认出的危险，可他怎么能忍受让那短暂的、马车经过的一分钟成为他与父亲的诀别？即使那只是一副空灵柩，他也甚至不能碰一碰，他依然无法控制自己不去拨开人群，用目光贪婪地抚摸棺木的每一个角落，每一处细碎的花纹。

Colin没有阻止他。

Colin只是跟在他身后。

灵柩抵达教堂之前他唯一的念头就是要陪着父亲走完这最后一程，可当这一程真的走到了尽头，他又觉得心里被抽成了真空，无数光影流过，却听不到任何声音。每一个方向都似乎存在某种无声的召唤，每一个方向又好像什么都没有，他觉得无路可走。

 

Gwen没有在人群中找到Gwaine和Lancelot，这在意料之中，毕竟他们被警告过要尽可能减少曝光和真王子有关的相关面孔。Gwen在人群中找到了Arthur，他一直违背警告在人群中追随着送别的车马，这也在意料之中。身边的Morgana脸色苍白看起来随时都会哭出来，这同样在意料之中。

只是Gwen不知道这泪水背后蕴藏的是真实的悲伤还只不过是鳄鱼的眼泪。她情愿相信是前者，但Morgana所做的一切又暗示着后者。她不知道该相信什么，这个阴沉天幕下的人性和事件又会向她迎面扔来多少惊奇与转折。

四月三号[1]早上当她的哥哥Elyan开门看到来人并一个电话召唤她回家时，Gwen曾经认真地以为他喝多了。她当然相信EXIT指示牌被人动手脚的可能性，也知道“不死鸟”上有逃生舱，只是她无论如何也无法理解为什么有限的逃生舱里活下来的那一个人会是Gaius。即使国王本人真的已经伤势垂危到了不可能活到舱体落地的地步，她也依然不明白为什么Anthony会把最后的机会让给他的御医。

所以当她回到家看到经过简单包扎的Gaius真的躺在那张宾客房的床上时，她震惊得无以复加，直到Elyan告诉她他用口腔DNA鉴定器验明了身份并反复督促她近一步处理伤口时Gwen才恍然惊醒。

Gaius醒后，她曾问过他为什么不走到镜头前将事情经过公之于众，Gaius回答时笑得非常虚弱非常苦涩，“Gwen，你希望我去告诉外界什么？没人相信官方的‘故障’说法，人人都认定了那是魔法袭击，可魔法部没有宣布对此事负责，王室也没有找到任何证据，你希望我站到公众前两手空空地告诉他们我猜测王室出了叛徒，而且参与谋杀国王的人可能是公主或者王子——对了，顺便一提，现在的王子是假的，他和公主殿下两个人还都有魔法，虽然我没有证据证明其中任何一点。”

Gwen在听完Gaius的这番话后才真正开始意识到事情到了一个多么糟糕透顶的地步。她知道自己唯一能做的就是听从Gaius的委托试图找到Morgana或者Asa与国王之死有关的蛛丝马迹，可十天过去，她什么都没找到。

“你有些心不在焉，”Morgana在刚刚步入威斯敏斯特教堂之后对她说。

Gwen立刻将视线从外面那个固守的金发男人身上扯了回来，对Morgana挤出一个笑容，她还没想好说辞，Morgana就捏了捏她的手，公主的手很凉，“也许是前一阵的感冒还没好？”

Gwen立刻抱紧公主的借口咳嗽了两下，“我想是的。”

Morgana似乎还想对她说些什么，但下一秒却又改变了主意，瞳孔在猫儿一样的绿眼中骤然一缩，就转开了脸。  
Morgana本来想说你该去找Gaius看看，然后她才想起来Gaius已经不在了。

她依然为Gaius没有告诉Asa和她他们彼此有魔法而感到怨恨——至少他们不用再独自一人担惊受怕，但如今Gaius去世了，老御医的死亡为怨恨大打折扣，Morgana心里更多是想念与悼念。再者，她和Asa已经在她的坦诚下彼此敞开心扉。莫斯科之行后Asa几乎变了个人，对Morgana有魔法这件事也只是表现出了微微的惊讶。如果Gaius之前的确没跟他透露过她有魔法这件事，Morgana不得不承认Asa的情绪控制得很好，简直好得过分，她隐约觉得这种变化有些不对劲，可很快又说服自己这不过来自国王遇难的沉重打击，然后便一心一意地和Asa一起沉浸在共有魔法的喜悦和失去父亲的悲伤里。在表现这份悲伤时，Asa同样十分克制，不过Morgana想他总不能像个女孩似的哭哭啼啼。Asa的表现像个真正的国王。

国王。

那是又一个问题，而且非常棘手。

Arthur是她的亲弟弟，但她和Asa共度的时间却无疑要久些。她有魔法，而Arthur在生命中的前十六年都在吵嚷着要上战场。Anthony生前认为那场争吵更多在于Arthur想要证明自己的决心，但Morgana却知道Arthur有多想报复那种邪恶的势力为母亲复仇——即使奥利无数次教导他魔法只是一种工具。更何况战后国事权利回归国王，而不列颠此时此刻举国无首，Arthur不知所踪。如果从大局考虑，一个有魔法的君主总要比一个憎恨魔法的更容易带来和平，种种缘由综合考虑之后，Morgana作出决定和Asa达成了共识：由他接管王权，除此之外，既然Arthur没有任何能证明他身份的人或物，那就由他去，他们谁也不去找他，无论是出于何种目的。

“你有些心不在焉，”Asa在离开威斯敏斯特时对她说。

“是，”Morgana毫不犹豫地看向Asa，“你知道我很不好。”

Asa停下脚步，转身看向他姐姐。Morgana妆容之后脸色依然苍白，嘴唇因为啮咬和长时间未进水而皱缩起皮。他看着她的眼睛，用道德钳制住魔法不让自己窥探那些柔软的黑色发丝下在弹跳着怎样的念头，可此时此刻这个有些脆弱、有些倔强，却依然散发着一种强大而理智气场的Morgana让他发觉这实在有些困难，于是他干脆就把Morgana拉到了怀里，用下巴轻轻蹭着她的头发。

那是他生平第一次感到自己的命运掌握在他自己手里。他可以肆意逾矩，在大庭广众之下以这样一种过分亲密的姿势显露自己最真实的感情而不用担心那个手握线轴的老君主提提吊线，也不用再担心他是否不过是个可容可弃的木偶或盾牌。他是Mordred McGrath，就像他用Colin James的情报从Cendred那里换取的档案上写的那样，就像他拥抱他法师的身份，他也终于接受了他的真实身份。他的父亲是个巫师，他的母亲也是，他出生于2017年9月1日，他的父母在他出生几天后的魔法大清洗中被血洗，他被错收进麻瓜孤儿院，阴差阳错成了王子，如今成了国王，又用老国王的死换了复仇与平安。他曾只在乎两人，Gaius与Morgana，而现在他要把双份的爱给他姐姐，答应Morgana不去找Arthur，他就真的不会去。

但是他无法控制别人是否会去。

当Agravaine主动请缨为他斩草除根，Mordred觉得他不应该对长辈的行为多加干涉，更不想用这种事去烦Morgana，正如他不会给她讲《父与子》的故事，就让她去怀疑“不死鸟”坠落不是个意外，没有民众相信故障这一说法，可谁也没有证据不是？魔法部不想将怀疑引到他身上，也没有声称对这一事件负责，而黑匣子早就随着洋流飘到了海知道什么地方去。退一万步，就像Morgause开导Morgana的那样，即便确定了是魔法导致了Anthony的死亡，她还是有魔法，她也依然要为了生存而服务于这种无法忽略的力量，就让Morgana认为他不过才在伊尔镇的爆炸之后同她一样刚刚认识Morgause，就让她以为他才迟迟站队一兵未动而不像她已经为他们伟大的事业贡献了情报，就让他姐姐认为他在莫斯科的死里逃生是上帝对英格兰的一丝怜悯，这对他来说没什么不好。他祈祷，祈祷这个他唯一在乎的人永远不会发现关于她父亲死亡的真相。

媒体阵列的相机灯光在一阵猛闪后终于黯下去。Mordred从拥抱中退出，双手握住Morgana的肩膀，额头抵住姐姐的，就像他们小时候无数次做过的那样，他露出一个腼腆、谦和却又饱含依赖的微笑，低声耳语：“咱们回家吧。”

 

爱丁堡，

Gwaine在回去的路上总觉得Asa是可以信任的。他的意思是，瞧瞧下午购物中心广场大屏幕上播放的国王葬礼上Asa抱住公主那一幕，那让Gwaine着实感动。

可Gaius不信任Asa，Arthur信任Gaius，而Gwaine信任Arthur，所以，Gwaine觉得自己不应该信任Asa。但这种“不信任”仅仅源于另一种“信任，”他并不真的认为给一个从地狱门口捡回性命的可怜男孩填上几笔嫌疑是正确的。

大约九天前，Gaius出现在Colin的山洞时他们首先感到的是惊喜，惊于一个生还，喜于一点希望，可惊过之后，喜也随之破灭：Gaius同样没有任何证据证明Arthur的真实身份，而他们又不能（这个念头Gwaine也只是夜深人静时才敢在脑海中偶尔一转）去挖出已故王后的尸首做亲子鉴定，更何况一方的鉴定只能证明王后是Arthur的母亲…Gwaine止住了那个非常不骑士的念头。

除此之外，Gwaine并不真的喜欢Gaius，他觉得Lancelot和他在这一点上想法一致，尽管他们从没有公开谈起，Lancelot对任何人都是彬彬有礼。Gaius，还有那个Gwen，在国王出事之后他们又短暂地碰过两次面，让Gwaine感到奇怪的是，他对Gwen的好感度在减少，他猜这股对Gaius和Gwen的些微抵触来自新鲜感消退后的不平等——是的，Gwen是个漂亮的姑娘，Gaius带来了希望，可在那之后，他们两个人身上都有一种让他难以接受的地方：从初次握手的那一刻起，他对对方一无所知，而对方对他几乎无所不知，Gwen曾向他解释这是为了确保王子的安全而要对Arthur身边的人进行全面调查，可当你在十一岁的返校舞会上没有约到心仪的姑娘或者十二岁时母亲逝于中风这种事都被挖得一清二楚，Gwaine觉得有些抵触，而Lancelot居然能够跨过这种不适继续抽时间和Gwen谈笑风生，这让他更加…不高兴。比起Gaius，他倒真希望此刻陪他们一起躲在安全屋里的是那个养了Arthur十六年陪他们三个一起长大的奥利爷爷，虽然奥利也会有严肃呆板得要命的时候，但大多数时候Gwaine都觉得那个亲爱的老家伙到九十五岁时还会因为一个蹩脚的笑话笑得跪到地上去，就好像他全然不记得过去生命里曾存在过烦恼。可那个亲爱的老家伙居然因为“自知年事已高”而选择留在洞里帮Colin看守龙。

Gwaine理解，却不能接受。 

但Gaius的到来却也不是全无好处，至少他们现在有了一处比古老的山洞更方便的安全屋栖身。这也是此时此刻Gwaine抱着装满屯粮的购物纸袋走向的地方，他压低帽檐，吹起口哨，慢慢溜达进塞巴斯[2]公园。

 

窥镜亮起来的时候，Lancelot依然有些不适应，他学过枪械和搏击，甚至在巴斯的飞行器博物馆练习过模拟飞行，但Gaius的窥镜却属于魔法范畴。

最初知道Gaius有魔法是在他们步入塞巴斯[1]公园之后，Lancelot走在队伍的最后方，看着Gaius的背影，恍惚觉得年迈的老御医陌生而熟悉得像是从日常新闻节目里走出来的，直到他们在公园湖边一棵分外粗壮的山毛榉树边停下，他的手里被老御医塞进一张纸条，他依然觉得自己像是行走在梦境中。

纸条上写着：老御医树屋位于塞巴斯公园湖边山毛榉树洞內。

Lancelot学过一些魔法理论常识，他知道那是赤胆忠心咒。

他读完纸条，再抬头时山毛榉已经活了一般无风自动，友好地伸出一条少女手臂般纤细的枝条，他学着Gaius的样子一只手背到身后，另一只牵住那柔荑欠身亲吻，然后来到树前，穿过风一般的树体，接着就顺着空心的长管道轻飘飘地滑下去，速度越来越快，大约三十秒后扑通一下落进等待的超软沙发抱枕堆中。那个时候他站起来，觉得自己一定是来到了一部时间设定在几十年后的科幻电影中：家具色调是干净的银白，线条简洁曲面为主，一抬头，科幻的场景又变得文艺起来，天花板是透明玻璃，玻璃上方是公园的湖，阳光穿透水面在地板上勾出游动的鱼影，鱼尾拨开的水纹轻轻漾开，让他产生了一种时间也被拨慢了的错觉，而这里是一个与世无争的世外桃源。可抽屉一拉开，又提醒了他安全屋的定义：各国现金，各种枪械，刀具，易容装备，貌似平常却暗藏玄机的生活用品，假护照可以组成一副扑克牌，还有大量的储备粮、饮用水和药品。

就在他们其他人惊叹于这座安全屋，Gwaine甚至试着拿Colin温暖舒适的小山洞开玩笑时，Arthur的重点却放在了另一个地方：“所以说你骗了我父亲那么多年，在你有魔法这件事上，”小王子站在入口处接住他们的那摊沙发垫边，固执地不肯再前进一步，像是不愿意走进一个会让他父亲心碎的谎言。

屋里的人都继续假装东张西望，体贴地为王子和御医创造出一个不存在的私人空间，只有Colin退后一步有意无意地靠上身后的墙体。

Gaius愣了足足半分钟。

“不，他知道，”御医最后开口的时候说，“只是……大多数时候，他假装不知道，而我假装我没有，这是我们能留在彼此身边的唯一方式——如果你明白我的意思。”

Arthur没说话。

倒是Colin在Lancelot身边发出了一声轻不可闻的哽咽，Lancelot回过头时，看到瘦瘦的黑发少年仰起头专心地看着头顶顶满水的玻璃，像是水底一截沐浴不到阳光的枯枝，隐约有一层薄薄的水光映在那双玻璃珠般的眼睛里。

“上面有咒语，”Gaius解释，“即使有人掉到了公园湖底也看不到咱们，这里应该是我能找到的最安全的一处，按照标准建造，你们知道，就是绝不会找同一拨人从头到尾做完，每个人只做自己负责的一部分，所以除了我，没人知道这里全部的结构。我在这里设置了魔法和麻瓜的双重保护，比如窥镜，比如监视器——在屋内有人的情况下只有通过手动控制才能进入，会有铃声预警…”

铃声滋滋响起。

Lancelot从回忆中抽身，两步赶到监视器旁，传回的画面里Gwaine抱着一个大号的乐购纸袋，正歪着嘴巴做鬼脸。他笑了笑，输入密码（88437），将Gwaine放了进来。

 

[1]四月三号：乌瑟挂于S4E3。本文中部分重大事件日期都会和原剧有种奇怪的融合。

 

[2]塞巴斯：有没有人觉得念起来很像384嘿！

 

Gwaine回来时Gaius在半梦半醒间感到了窥镜高速旋转时的嗡嗡声。他抓住这清醒的片刻将自己从睡梦中唤醒，逃离了那个噩梦。

他又做了那个梦。

机身压抑的空间内，人群的惊叫与爆炸的巨响双双回荡，所有人都在向机尾的EXIT指示牌处奔跑，那抹绿光意味着生还、希望和降落伞——如果没有…

Gaius闭上眼不愿继续想下去。他起身取来药箱，剪开了睡梦挣扎中松动的绷带，清洗伤口换上新的，然后躺回了床上。他的卧室没有天窗，但床头的表告诉他现在已经七点二十了。

还有四十分钟，爱丁堡在内的所有麻瓜地区都将开始宵禁，这是国王遇难后的新规定。

Gaius将表后方一个按钮掰到打开状态，圆形表盘的白色底板闪了一下，慢慢显出一张安全屋平面图和三个红点，其中两个紧挨在一起，地点显示是在厨房——大概是Lancelot在帮Gwaine做加餐，Arthur和Colin还没有回来。

虽然在意料之中，Gaius还是心里一紧。下午他们就收到了Colin送信的守护神，称他们已经安全抵达了爱丁堡，只是Arthur想要到处走走散心，所以会晚点回来。

刚听到这条消息时，Gaius觉得血液一下子冲到了脑袋，几乎要把头顶的伤口冲开。而这绝不是因为Lancelot以为的他对Colin依然抱有怀疑。

在见到Colin James之前，他对这个Arthur为之着迷的人（Gaius认为自己这把年纪实在有些赧于用Arthur自己原本的字眼）感到好奇。身份扑朔迷离不说，这个“神秘人”用半年时间不仅改变了Arthur十六年以来对于魔法的态度，改变了Arthur的取向，还能让Arthur下定决心对国王出柜。这一切让Gaius感到好奇、警惕，而这两者在他亲眼见到Colin本人时都——奇迹般地，不见了。

一见如故——如果将这个词用于形容一个老年人和年纪只有他儿子那么大的少年不会感到过分怪异，Gaius一定会选这个词。他对Colin有种奇怪的亲切感。而很明显，这种感觉并不是单方面的，搬进安全屋之后，Colin迅速成为了和他一起讨论分析前景和“不死鸟”事件的人。Colin猜测是Morgana公主背叛了王室，而Gaius隐约觉得是Asa，他们排查过其他人的嫌疑，可又总觉得一个缺乏一定地位的人不可能对“不死鸟”动手脚，最后他们预言最坏的情况是公主和Asa两人都各自在国难中扮演了一定角色。而这一切Gaius一开始是期望和Arthur一起交流的。Gwaine勇敢，异常乐观，但他的头脑却略微简单了些，Lancelot忠诚，可又总把别人往好处想，这让他有些优柔寡断。Arthur…Arthur沉浸在被姐姐追杀父亲遇难中不能自拔，Gaius不怪王子，但他真心希望Arthur能够尽快振作。

尽管对Colin存有异常好感，Gaius身上却也遗留了身为国王私人顾问多年所保留的特性，这种特性之一造就了他对Arthur父亲一般的担心和爱护（这也是他今晚听到Arthur说可能会宵禁之后回来担忧的根源），另一特性就是理智地不会跳过任何嫌疑，对此他对Colin也袒露无疑。

事情发生在两天前，Colin去厨房打算给小王子弄点好吃的时，Gaius找到了他。老御医开门见山地提出了自己的怀疑：Colin去年9月1日是有意混进了格林威治宫而非直接在路边捡到了受伤的Arthur。

Colin的反应绝不像一个被抓到了供词漏洞的罪犯，Arthur不在场时他冷静得像个老者。他只是坚定地回答Gaius他真的只是在一旁围观的路人之一。他说这话的时候Gaius敏锐地察觉到Colin根本没指望自己会相信这种说法，因为他甚至没有用一种说服性的语气，他只是干涩地将谎言重复一遍，似乎笃定了即使Gaius不愿意相信他也别无他法。当Gaius进一步指出几位Colin James的生日格外蹊跷等疑点时，Colin也只是沉默着听完以后耸耸肩膀称是巧合，最后Gaius扔掉伪装问Colin他究竟是什么人，Colin给出的回答是：一个永远不会伤害Arthur的人。

虽然Gaius早就在心里自己得出了这个结论，但是听Colin本人说出来，效果却是完全不同。

不再是平淡的陈述谎言的语气，却有一种让人不得不信的气场。Colin说这话的样子让Gaius觉得那绝不是情人间信口开河的对未来的承诺，而是一句早已翻过太多篇章之后的总结概括，似乎这就是眼前那个人的信仰，他生命里的中心思想，他做的每一件事都以此为准则，这句话成了他判断是非的标准，甚至颠倒黑白的勇气，是经历了时间历练敲打的真言和公理，而除此之外，眼前这个人会做得更多，“不伤害”只是天梯中的第一步，像是他会为Arthur做的最微不足道无足挂齿的事情也将足以穷尽最智者最疯狂的猜想。

Gaius无法不信。在那之后，他对Colin全身心地接纳，甚至送了他一个提醒。

“我知道你在隐瞒什么，Arthur或许被对你的感情蒙蔽了双眼，但我没有。孩子，每个人都有自己的秘密，我同样理解你的保留，但是有一点你该记住：Arthur痛恨隐瞒。七岁那年，我们告诉Arthur他是王子，你简直不能想象他有多生气，他能理解缘由，但却不能谅解，所以我劝你，孩子，把没有告诉他的部分告诉他，尽早。”

Colin礼貌地谢过他，但很明显并没有施行。Gaius也没有进一步提醒，他是个老人，时间早已教会了他点到为止，更何况此时此刻他们面前有着更迫在眉睫的事。但尽管如此，Gaius却依然难逃一丝隐忧，那些关于Colin身份的隐瞒，无论是什么，Gaius都觉得会成为一颗炸弹，而他们带着引线前行，终有一日会被这线割开炸裂，最终分道扬镳。

Gaius深深吸了一口气，强迫自己慢慢呼出来放松，也许他该偶尔学着像Gwaine一样当个喜欢吃派的乐天派，也许今晚Colin James就会把握时机向Arthur坦白呢。

 

他不可能对Arthur坦白他的真实身份。

Colin和Arthur走在爱丁堡已经空无一人的街头时这样想。Arthur的母亲死于他公开魔法造成的混乱，而如今Arthur的父亲间接死于战争纠纷——无论Arthur将来会不会这样想，Colin的思路已经做出了这样的设想。他忍不住自责，每分每秒，当Arthur只能混在人群里送别他父亲时，当他们此刻走在爱丁堡街头，Arthur几个小时一言不发只是随心所欲地向前走时。Colin抬手看了下表。离宵禁只有十分钟了，没人会冒着被扔进牢里的危险还在街上晃——如果他们不会幻身咒的话。

他离Arthur近了一些，强大如他幻身咒的范围也十分有限，更何况他已经维持这个咒语维持了这么久，幸而暗下来的天色让他能够大着胆子将隐形的强度减弱了些，也不再像之前那么累了。Arthur想要走走散心，他就会陪他走走散心。Colin多少有些庆幸Gaius没有再催促他们回去。

在见到Gaius之前，他对这个和他的Gaius有一样名字的人充满了好奇，这可不同于Arthur，Lancelot或者Gwaine。Arthur的名字因Anthony期冀兴盛而起，Gwaine和Lancelot则因社会风潮“圆桌边的一代”而得名，可Gaius并不是一个常见的名字，因此当Colin第一次见到Gaius时，尽管有无数问题同时撞着想要出世，第一个来到嘴边的却依然是名字的来历。

Gaius的回答是占星。

在Colin漫长的生命中，他曾专门研习过占星，他也的确不得不承认在那些星轨中蕴藏着某种神秘的、人类至今无法解释的力量，但大多数情况下，他都把种种自称会占星的人吐出的话当成狂躁而无根无由的乱语。Gaius对于名字的解释让Colin困惑，他不知道这是否属于那些“大多数情况，”但他总希望不是。虽然他们之间有隐瞒造就的小小不愉快，但这位Gaius却让Colin感到了莫大的安慰。这种安慰来自他与Merlin的Gaius的高度相似，由一次争论中被牵扯出来。

那次他猜测Morgana已经更进一步出卖了国王，是她对“不死鸟”做了手脚，而Gaius则把Asa作为了怀疑对象。

Gaius在说出怀疑时语气还算坚定，可一说完就又会说些Asa的好，像是一个可怜而固执的老人难以接受却又不得不承认自己的儿子已入歧途。

“Asa很害怕，”他告诉Colin，“他从小就很乖，非常乖，我相信他的本性是好的，只是他太害怕，”老人说到这里时顿了顿，“他曾问我，他是不是一个怪物，他不明白自己为什么会有魔法。”

Colin听到这话时眼眶一热，瞬间变回了初到卡美洛特的那个青葱少年，那时他最疯狂的经历也就是和王子在市集上打一架，回到城堡后坐在小床上倾身让老御医为他处理背上伤口，他记得，那个问题，他也问过的。Colin想要扑上去抱住老人不理智地叫Gaius你回来了，可他最终只是沉默着听老人继续讲下去。

“我告诉他，永远别这么想，他不是怪物，他是特别的，他真的——非常特别。大多数孩子从七岁开始就逐渐展现魔法本领，十一岁接受魔杖，得到正规系统训练之后魔法也因此会受到抑制，他们将再也无法脱杖施法。”

Colin点头，他比任何人都要更明白这点。

“但Asa不一样，Morgana也不一样，我不知道，也许是因为他们成长过程中不可能得到系统学习的机会，又不得不迫于生存本能而对魔法进行一定控制，又或者他们本身就是魔法奇才，总之，他们两个都不仅可以脱杖施法，而且在绝大多数情况下都能控制他们的力量。但是Asa——Colin，在见到你之前，Asa是我一辈子见过的所有人中魔法最强大的，没有之一，而你要知道我已经是个老头子了。他的力量一旦被用于歧途，后果将不堪设想…”

在今天之前，Colin一直以为Gaius的这番话或多或少都有些夸张的成分在里面，但直到今天，Asa和Morgana公主同时出现在Anthony的葬礼上，他才明白Gaius的话只能被称作委婉语。

他曾以为他是世界上个位数能够脱杖施法的巫师之一，却从没想到居然有一种力量能逾越他1500年的发酵和积累。他无法分辨那股强大的能量中有多少属于Morgan公主多少属于Asa，但他十分惊讶地发现两人的魔法在一起竟达到了一种可怕而罕见的高度融合，而且融合之后的魔法更强于他——

Colin突然站住了。

Arthur转过身，问询地看着他。

Colin犹豫着。

“怎么了？”Arthur问了一遍，不知道是不是他的错觉，他觉得Colin的脸色有些白。当Colin几秒种后依然没有作答反而闭上了眼睛时，他有些慌了，伸手去摸对方的额头。体温是正常的，正当他准备将手下滑到对方的脸颊，Colin忽然伸手握住了他的手，“别动。”金色的光芒从老巫师阖上的眼皮下照出来，将每一根睫毛描成了金棕色，“附近有人，”他告诉Arthur。他从不怀疑反魔法世界之都爱丁堡藏有巫师，但像刚刚那样力量强大到让他无法忽视生生闯进他魔法自动监测范围的还是千年以来绝无仅有的，“是位非常…强大的巫师。”

魔法的触角四处散开，将信息反馈回来，“我不知道，”他继续喃喃说着，惊奇于他的魔法带回的报告，“我从没见过这种魔法…”他测到的越多，这股力量就愈发让他感到着迷。这与他之前见过的任何魔法都不同，在以往的经验里，魔法既是因又是果，它存在于开放的花，聚散的云，澎湃的海，是一种流动着的温暖或炽热的力量，但此刻他感受到的是一种几乎静止的冰冷，这给了他一种魔法正被冰封沉睡的错觉。他犹豫了一下要不要直接拉着Arthur离开，可最终这股不寻常的魔法来源还是勾住了他的好奇心让他想至少进行一番简单探寻。

“我想他在七点钟方向。”

Arthur叹了口气，“Colin…”

“我知道，”他快速打断Arthur，他的确不该在这样一个日子快宵禁的时候还站在街上检测未知的魔法，“就稍等一下，至少也让我排除一下他的危险性，我正在缩小范围，距离应该不超过…五十米…”

“我相信是的。”

“嗯…”

“不过我想‘他’应该是个‘她，’”Arthur继续说。

“嗯…”Colin无意识地应一声，真正理解了话中含义后猛然睁开眼，不可思议地看着Arthur，

“你怎么知道的？”

 

Arthur叹了口气，“Mr James，如果你回一下头，就会发现她就在马路对面，七点钟方向。”

\---------------------------------

好吧，今天承前启后各种过渡各种回忆，总之就是介绍一下下半部分开篇时候各方的状态，后面接了一点剧情，信息量有点大，诸位慢慢消化。

不想弱化反派和莫姐这个未来会被洗白的反派，也不想过于强化梅子，所以就给梅子配了一个帮手【梅子梅子！你的外挂已到请用一个拥抱签收】，预告放进正文加了一个（不怀好意的）时间，另外88437是Uther在九宫格键盘中的字母位置。

梅子和盖爹的关系是原剧中我最感动的关系之一，我觉得自从阿瑟死后梅子就不会再回到那座充满回忆的城堡了，而且他也很可能（第一次）不能忍受盖爹的安慰，那只会捅到他的伤疤，所以我个人理解是那道盖爹为梅子准备的最喜欢吃的菜没有人吃到。所以在这篇文中我把盖爹还给小梅，小梅还给盖爹【阿瑟：还有我！】。觉得自从掉了梅林坑简直是欠了他们几辈子的债，要靠一篇篇的文来还【还还不完】，原剧中没有HE就一定要写篇文给他们HE，这篇文中不得已抢走了阿瑟的老爹，所以要去写另一篇傻白甜把他老爹还给他，剧评中曾就盖爹与"he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to me"问题捅刀，然后又开始开脑洞要让梅子回去正式和盖爹说再见。不过还是心甘情愿躺倒坑底，爱AM一辈子！

第八章：圆桌边的一代

02.

 

Colin急忙回头的时候肩膀撞到了Arthur，后者一边揉着胸口一边悄声问他：“她看不见咱们是不是？”

“看不见，”Colin看着路对面。那是一个金发女人，她背着一只很大的双肩背包，站在路边像是在等什么人，紧张地左右张望的时候背包带蹭皱了身上披着的一条灰绿色花呢大披肩。

像是镜头聚焦，Colin终于测出了魔法来源的距离。

十九米。

…十九米多。

…不到十九米。

可——他忽然意识到魔法来源是移动着的，而女人只是在左右张望，也就是说她并不是那股奇异魔法的载体。神秘力量来自女人身后什么人。

…十八米。

…不到十八米。

Colin确认了一下幻身咒还在，举起一只手随时准备对金发女人施以必要的援手和保护。

金发女人身后暗黑的巷子内突然露出了一个脑袋——一个小脑袋。一个男孩的脑袋调皮地从阴影里伸出来，金发女人意识到这一点后有些微恼怒，招招手示意男孩快回去。男孩笑了一下，哧溜一下又钻回去，Colin能感觉到魔法源正在离开。然后他万分惊讶地意识到刚才那股强大得不可思议的力量竟然源自那个只有六七岁的孩子。

“你猜他们怎么会在这里？”Arthur问他。

Colin回头看到Arthur脸上的表情时心里沉了一下，那种表情他在他的Arthur脸上也见过，那种表情叫“我是王子所以王国内的所有事我都有责任要去管一管即使我可能陷入大麻烦但哦——大多数时候我都会不知情地被Merlin救回来。”

大多数时候。

Colin忽然非常后悔自己刚才的愚蠢行为，什么样奇怪的魔法他怎么就偏要好奇地停住脚步一探究竟？！他希望Arthur的注意力从国王之死上被转移，可绝不是用这种不确定因素太多暗含一定危险系数的事。

“我相信那一定是一对母子想要出来透透气罢了，”他说着转身想把Arthur拉开，“我打赌他们就住在旁边那栋房子里，也许母亲想要出门抽根烟，儿子溜出来看。”

Arthur很显然并不会相信这个漏洞百出的解释，“她背着包呢，Colin。”

“有些主妇就喜欢背着包出门抽烟。”

“她根本就没在抽烟。”

“她正要掏出烟盒呢，”Colin更用力地拉Arthur。

“Colin，”Arthur拉住偏瘦的黑发男人往后一拽，Colin没站稳再次撞回了他身上，“现在快宵禁了，她还带着个孩子，也许她遇上什么麻烦了。”

Colin觉得自己一定是蠢透了，他现在非常、非常生自己的气，“她没事，”他内心几乎要叫起来了，话出口却压着嗓音，“我现在想回安全屋洗个澡睡——”

“他戴着手铐，”Arthur的声音严肃起来，“那个孩子戴着手铐。”

Colin知道他们躲不过去了。他再次在心里骂了自己两句，转身查看情况。虽然光线昏暗，但Arthur是对的，男孩又跑出了暗巷，来到金发女人身后，他伸出双手从后方环住女人的腰，小小的个子只比金发女人的腰高一点点。金发女人愈发焦躁起来，双手抓住孩子的手，微微一提时暴露出原本半隐在长袖口中的银色手铐。

Colin见过那种手铐，它们被麻瓜专门用于巫师，能够抑制魔法。只是此刻这两只手铐之间缺少链子相连，倒是多少有些奇怪。Colin只能做出一个常规猜测：“那个男孩应该有魔法，也许女人诱拐了孩子……咱们靠近看看，确定他没有危险就走——立刻走。”

他并非没有同情心，只是他看得太多有些麻木，更何况此刻Arthur在他身边，他不想让他承担一丝风险，绝不。他拉住Arthur的手往马路对面走，街角处却传来了引擎轰鸣。虽然两人在幻身咒的范围内，但Arthur依然下意识地将他拉到身后退了两步静观其变。

那是一辆军用押运车，应该用于押送犯人。车子停到金发女人面前，车门打开。Colin提高警惕，挣脱Arthur不必要的保护，伸出手去准备随时帮助男孩，却在看到出门的人时吃了一惊。

那不是什么满脸横肉的彪形大汉。车门处出现的是个身着军装的少年，一条腰带圈出过分纤细的腰身，蹬着军靴，长腿一蹦轻盈地落到地上，调整了一下帽子确保它以一个角度俏皮地斜着之后转身向金发女人走去。

虽然有什么不对劲，但当抱住金发女人的孩子突然哭起来，Colin几乎立刻能够肯定金发女人即将把逮到或者骗到的小巫师交由麻瓜警察送进可怖的监狱，或许是希尔内斯，或许是别的地方。这种故事自战争爆发以来他们已经听得太多了，高额的赏金很多时候足以调动仇视魔法的某类麻瓜团伙的胃口。Arthur显然也做出了相似的常理性判断，在Colin反应过来之前，小王子就已经冲出了幻身咒的范围。

虚空中忽然多出的人将身着制服的小军官打了个措手不及，但Arthur挥过去的拳头片刻就让他看清了对方的来意。小军官暂时撤回了想要去拉孩子的手欠身闪躲，而Colin则与此同时去抱男孩。男孩很显然被这突如其来的变故吓到了，抱着妇女的腿哭叫得更响，如同一个落水之人一般挣扎着不接受身后人的救助。

与此同时，Arthur的进展也并不顺利，他学过英国军方的标准格斗技巧，而面前的这位小军官用的却完全是另一套战术，他灵巧得像个不受重力之困的精灵，身体又柔软得像个芭蕾舞演员，躲起来格外灵活，出手又毫不留情。可Arthur作为王子毕竟受过最高级的训练，他钳住军官的一只手一个过肩摔将对方撂倒在地，正准备补一脚军官却又立刻调整状态麻利地滚向一边，长腿一扫直击Arthur的脚踝将他绊倒在地。

金发女人虽然毫无身手可言，却也依然在试图阻挠Colin的行动。他一边试图抓住孩子的手为他解除手铐一边要躲着金发女人的袭击，保持风度尽量不去伤害一个女人的同时又要顾及Arthur的安全。这让他怒火中烧，眸中金光一闪对女人用抽离咒迫使她放手后用一个较轻柔的力道将她甩到一边。

“妈妈！”

Arthur听到这脆生生的呼喊差点将自己绊倒在地。

男孩甩开Colin的手，向远处的妇女跑去。

“她是你妈妈？！”Colin对着男孩的背影不可思议地问。

答案已经不言而喻。

小军官从地上爬起来后似乎也认定眼前人并未存有什么敌意而只是误会，他吃痛地甩甩被Arthur过肩摔时扯痛的手臂，没好气地瞪着同样吃惊的金发男人：“不然你以为她是谁？”

“绑架小巫师卖钱的——”Arthur结巴地解释。

Colin还被突如其来的转折钉在原地，转过头点头附和，“他戴着手铐。你也穿着军服开着监狱用运输车——”

小军官叹一口气摘下帽子，盘起的棕色长发倾荡而下一直垂到腰间，还有一缕被晚风牵着绕过右耳垂落胸前。一瞬间那从头到脚灵活轻盈的形体和偏柔的格斗技巧都有了合理的注解。女孩向Arthur伸出手，“我叫Mithian，我正在试图帮助他们母子。”

“Arthur，”Arthur简单报出自己的名字，依然对一个问题念念不忘，“可手铐……”

Colin忽然明白过来：“他是不是混血？”

Mithian点点头，有点庆幸他们终于明白过来了，“当然。”

“什么？”Arthur不满对面那个刚才与他打得不分上下的少女和Colin分享一个他不知道的秘密，“这是什么意思？为什么——”

在他来得及问出更多问题前，街角今晚第二次传来了引擎轰鸣。

 

 

街角第一次传来引擎轰鸣时，Alice还未在意。常有些巡警会在夜间打碎她的安逸就为了吓跑下水道边的几只老鼠，而紧接着传来的打斗声让有点耳背的她也无法忽视了。她来到窗边，却因黑夜而看不真切，于是她转身做了一个任何住在这片街区的人都会做（并且很可能已经做了）的事：她拿起客厅里的电话移动式分机报了警。

街角第二次传来引擎轰鸣时，她再次来到已拉得紧紧的窗帘边掀起一角俯身趴在窗台上向下看。这次借着昏暗的路灯、旋转闪烁的警灯和警员手中的军用手电她看到正下方四个成年人（其中一个女人抱着个偏瘦的孩子）正慌忙向一辆大卡车逃窜。

Alice的第一反应是绑架儿童，也因此觉得自己做了一件好事，可紧接着出现的一幕让她不那么确定了：枪声响后，抱着孩子的女人在逃向卡车的途中猛然向前一扑，然后没再起来，她怀中的孩子甩出去，狠狠撞上了卡车车厢。

 

Colin见过太多孩子的魔法失控爆炸，所以当男孩最初叫喊起来时，他理所当然地以为附近会出现一些魔法气流炸碎周遭的玻璃。但让他吃惊的是，空气没有流动反而凝滞了。气温骤降，噼里啪啦的声音接连响起，他以为玻璃在碎裂，却看到白色冰花像藤蔓一样爬满了附近的窗户并迅速向街道两侧扩开。

Colin还没来得及放出他的魔法追赶，就惊讶地发现男孩的注意力并不在街道的窗户上，那种强大的力量只不过是一点零头。男孩举起手，对准了对面举着魔法抑制棍和枪支的警察。

Colin犹豫了一瞬。他不想在Arthur面前杀人，在格拉斯哥不想，此刻也不想。但内心深处某种声音提醒他无论如何不能放任一个六七岁的孩子杀人——无论对方做了什么。虽然男孩的力量强大，可Colin的经验更丰富、力量更成熟，他向对面的警察伸出手，在男孩释放魔法之前眸中金光一闪。

 

Alice面前玻璃上的冰花已经厚得看不清街道，只能凭借影子猜出及时赶到的警察连同警车一起被掀飞在空中。而在警方的对立面，一个高大结实的影子抱着一具瘫软的身体跳上了卡车，另一个瘦高的年轻人怀中的影子更小，应该是那个孩子，而最后一个人则绕到车辆前方进了驾驶座。车子咆哮着向前方冲去。Alice不知道是否是自己的错觉，可车子的颜色越来越浅，而且似乎是在…向上飞去？

直到卡车消失在了视野里，Alice才开始注意到玻璃上的图案。她原以为那是普通的冰花，站远了再看却发现叠加的大量同心圆图案酷似一幅等高线地图。身为野生动物学家的职业敏感度让她扔下电话环顾四周想找到手机拍摄，但手机不在任何可见的地方，而窗上的冰图已经如出现时一般开始迅速融化。她抄起圆珠笔迅速在手心涂出玻璃右下角最为醒目的图案：那里不仅有酷似等高线地图的一座“山脉，”在“山脉”的正圆中间还有一只看起来像是双翼展开的鸟。

她还差几笔勾完轮廓时，玻璃上只剩下了一片水迹。Alice的心凉了一下，可又很快振作起来，虽说人类的短时间视觉记忆平均正确率只有62%，但她从业多年接触大量地形图无疑将这个数字提升了不少。她利用残余的印象最后将那个形状补充完整，得到了一幅她五十多年生命中所见过的最怪异的图画之一。那只鸟虽然双翼展开似乎在展现雄浑风姿，但Alice却莫名想到了被钉死在十字架上的耶稣，想到这里，她禁不住摸了摸胸口一块黑曜石项链。这是她在战前去土耳其旅游时买的一个当地的辟邪物。那次旅途中她还参观了那座被无数人称为圣山的阿勒山。

《圣经》中诺亚方舟的故事家喻户晓，传说当那场毁天灭地的大洪水退去时，诺亚的方舟正停在阿诺山上。

Alice摸项链的手停住了。根据《圣经》的记载，诺亚在离开方舟前先放出了一只乌鸦，乌鸦寻栖未果。第二个被放出的是鸽子，鸽子携回了一枝橄榄枝告诉诺亚洪水已散，当诺亚再次放出鸽子，鸽子不再回归时，他才终于携妻子走出大船。

这个故事与手中的图案并不完全契合，可Alice还是对“山顶”的“鸟”产生了浓烈的兴趣，那种纤长的尾羽和翼并不像乌鸦或鸽，反而让Alice想到了一种北极燕鸥。

Alice回到卧室，决定将手心的图案画到纸上。

 

§

 

“这辆车可以隐形多久？”Colin划开连接驾驶座与押运车厢的铁窗，Mithian正一手握着方向盘在空中稳住车身一手用魔杖顶着副驾驶座面前的一枚银色按钮。

“极限记录是十七分钟。”

“你们能不能把车子弄稳些？”Arthur从后方喊。

Colin回头，Arthur正蹲坐在车厢地板上握着金发女人的一只手，但这并没有多大必要，女人额角处的黑洞已经不再淌血，黑色的液体在身下积了一滩。男孩伏在他母亲身上耸着肩膀哭泣。Colin希望他能做更多，可是已经没有什么是他能做的了。Arthur选择留在车厢里陪孩子，于是他将铁窗推得大些，低头钻进了副驾驶的位置，关上铁窗给男孩一个尽量私密的空间，并拨开Mithian的魔杖用自己的魔法按住了隐形按钮。

Mithian将魔杖插回军靴，“谢谢…？”

“Colin James。”

“谢谢你James。”

“你可以叫我Colin。”

“好的，”女孩应着，“我不太想冒险再让车子显形了，你和Arthur不介意我先把车子开回营地——你知道咱们在开往混血营吧？”

Colin点头，他已经猜到了。

麻瓜和魔法的战争爆发伴随着纯血主义的又一次卷土重来。如果伏地魔生在了这个时代，他或许依然不会成为英雄，但他的做法无疑会得到更多认同。然而生不逢时的可不止有汤姆·里德尔，混血们都被时局抛到了一个两难的境地。

自人类出现以来，从没有过这样一种战争，人们不再隶属于某一片大陆，某一个国家，而是从每一片大陆、每一个国家甚至每一个家庭中间自我分裂。

巫师们和麻瓜们的爱情变成了一种罪恶，而他们诞下的结晶也变成了一种背叛与亵渎。战争时期，已成长于人世的混血们隐瞒身份，父母分离为保各自平安；而对于魔法家庭生下的哑炮，等待他们的则只有麻瓜孤儿院或者死路一条；而另一类，同时也是最不幸的一类则是麻瓜家庭出生的巫师和女巫。他们的降生常常伴随着惊奇和接踵而至的意外。一个哑炮混进麻瓜社区是相对容易的，而一个麻瓜家庭出生的孩子突然发现自己有了一种不可控的力量并且无人对他们进行指导是非常可怕的。他们步入魔法社区后常常因为自己的一无所知而被人识破身份，客死街头或者成为仇恨的祭品是最常见的两种结局，甚至有的在麻瓜父母发现之初就被当成被诅咒的孩子或者魔鬼而遭抛弃。

这三类人共同组成了法师与麻瓜、黑与白之外的第三类人，成为了一个灰色地带。他们藏身于社会的阴影与死角中，祈祷着被人遗忘——遗忘对他们总是件好事，生来带着叛徒的标签，没人能公开身份而被两方中的任意一方宽容相纳。

混血营由此产生，这些民间组织多半由一些已经成年的混血发起，代收一些钱财对混血们进行指导与抚养。成年之后，有人选择利用所学技巧隐瞒身份返回双方社区中的一个，有人则选择留下来帮忙。

Colin猜Mithian就属于这样一个混血营。

“他叫什么？”Colin偏头示意一下车厢的方向。

“塞诺斯·金（Cynosure King）。”

“北极星？”

“嗯，你是什么人？”

“小人物，”Colin想也不想。

“你会脱杖魔法，”Mithian用目光示意了一下帮助他们隐形的银色按钮。Colin一直用魔法按住它，他本人的双手正一只拉扯着胸前的安全带一只搭在摇低的车窗框上敲打。

“哦是啊，一点小把戏。”

“所以你和Arthur决定利用你的小把戏在快宵禁时出来散个步？你刚才用的是幻身咒对吗？”Mithian问完，又温和地补了一句：“我感觉你们是好人，但如果我要把你们带回营地，问问身份总是…”

“例行程序，”Colin接道，“我明白，”他想了想，挑出一部分事实回答Mithian的问题：“Arthur心情不好，我又恰好有点小把戏，我们在散步，”在Mithian进一步问出更多他不得不说谎的问题之前，他反问：“你们呢，我从没接触过混血营，但我猜他们一般都不在宵禁时用军用装甲车转移人，更何况车上还带隐形装置。”

“那个装置不太好用，”Mithian先挑了一个最好回答的问题，“我爸爸安装的——哦糟糕又来了。”

他们正前方的窗玻璃透过的光线开始轻微闪动，像坏掉的彩色电视机，Mithian俯身打开车子下方的一块板子，扯了扯几条线路，“麻烦你转告你的魔法换个角度按紧一点好吗？”

Colin尝试了几个角度之后视景才又恢复正常。

“真希望刚才没有人看见咱们，”Mithian说着坐起来，重新面对那个更困难的问题，“我们一直和外面的人有些联系，那个男孩，塞诺斯，他爸爸是个巫师，在去世前给他们母子留了一些可以信任巫师的联络方式，以防万一塞诺斯长大之后表现出魔法…

“她妈妈用这些联络方式辗转来到爱丁堡我爸爸一个朋友家——我们都有自己的联络方式，他们在今天中午联系到了我。”

“所以为什么不等到明天？”Colin不解。

“爸爸的朋友说这次这个男孩的情况有些特别，”Mithian歪了一下头，“你刚才也看到了。他们在家里给那个孩子做了例行检查并给了他手铐抑制魔法爆发，可手铐对他来说几乎不起作用，而他们家又没有其他可以防止失控的措施——我们的每一个联络人都是冒着生命危险在做这件事的。”

Colin理解地点头。

“而且塞诺斯的妈妈又给他们讲了一个小家伙是如何在一夜之间把房间变成了水晶宫的故事，我们觉得事情刻不容缓，尽早转移对大家来说都安全，我们又恰好在去年弄到了这样一辆车，”她轻轻踢一下车体，“我就过来了，我以前做过许多次，没想到会发生这样的事，”Mithian的声音变得伤感起来，她咬住嘴唇不再说下去。

“我们很抱歉，”Colin低下头。

“错不在你们，”Mithian赶紧说，腾出手擦擦眼睛，“我看得出来你们真的是想帮忙，我猜可能是附近有人报了警，不过即使没有人报警，撞上巡逻警也只是个时间问题…”

“我们真的很抱歉，”Colin重复了一遍，如果他们听Gaius的话早点回去，或者他没有因为那该死的好奇心而探头探脑，现在这两押运车厢内有的就是一对重获新生的快乐母子。

“真的，别怪自己，”Mithian握住他拉扯安全带的那只手，“如果说我在混血营学会了什么，那就是没人可以拯救所有人，要怪只能怪这该死的战争和那个Merlin。”

“…我很抱歉。”

Mithian捏捏他的手，转头对他展颜露出安慰的笑。这个笑容因为刚才的事还有遗憾与伤感，但更多的是大气而温柔的力量，像是没有什么不能被包容、没有什么不能被原谅。Mithian是个海一样的女人，Colin想。

 

§

 

有时，人们会发现自己处于这样一种状态：他们被无穷无尽的灰暗裹挟得透不过气，他们窒息他们挣扎，他们害怕他们孤独，他们渴望一个人，一个光源的出现，握住他们的手告诉他们一切都会好起来。有时这种光源会出现，有时不会，有时当这种光源出现，他们听着光源告诉他们一切都会好起来，有时他们相信，有时他们不相信。但也存在那么一种情况，出现的是另一个比他们更弱、更小，哭得更伤心的人，他们心里反而会升起一种比被动接受安慰更强大、更持久的勇气与照顾对方的力量，那时，他们就成了光源。

这就是此时此刻的Arthur。上午他还沉浸在自己的悲伤和Colin的纵容与陪伴中难以自拔。他是那个弱者，于是便心安理得地向对方肩头一瘫，而如今那种角色不再适用于他了。他面前是一个六七岁的男孩，亲眼目睹母亲被射杀在自己眼前，如今孤零零地身处异乡，伏在一具逐渐冷掉的身体上哭泣，哭泣，再哭泣。Arthur觉得他没办法再只抱着自己那点事，他觉得他应该去主动安慰那个孩子，无论这是否是徒劳。

他并不会和孩子相处，但一种同病相怜之感与新滋生的勇气却让他在晃动的车厢中坚定起来，他过去，将男孩拉到自己怀里，轻轻拍起他的背。

§

电话铃声再次响起时，Valiant将听筒提起来搁到了一边。一想到今天发生的事他就怒火中烧。

这是他本月第二次失误了。

第一次发生在Agravaine阁下让他暗杀一辆车上的人时。出于Valiant尚不清楚的理由，Agravaine非常重视那次行动，把电话打给他就足以说明这一点。为了表示他的重视程度，Valiant选择亲自上阵，可他们不仅被发现，造成人员伤亡的同时把格拉斯哥布坎南街站弄得天翻地覆，导致阁下不得不派出王室的公关团队声称那次是因为管道事故，更让Valiant感到耻辱的是，他们没能从站台中找到尸体。那辆已经惨不忍睹的Mini在烧焦的站台里躺着，像他职业生涯中最沉重丑陋的一块伤疤。

而今晚，Valiant负责的爱丁堡地区再次出了事故——最让他无法忍受的是，对方人员居然用了他们的一辆押运车。追查押运车毫无用处，且不说押运车本身的真假，即便是真的，那辆车也很可能是几年前失窃的，以前没找到，没有任何理由现在可以找到。

除此之外，今晚对方把现场的警员都灭了口并毁掉了监控不说，还用那种可怕的邪恶力量在附近三个街区的窗玻璃上都做出了诡异的冰雪涂鸦。虽然那些图案很快消失了，可Valiant还是电话申诉不断。

他站起身，背着手在屋里转了两圈。他这个时间该死的根本不应该在办公室的！

天，如果他能够抓到今晚街上的人…

门敲响了。

“进来，”Valiant深吸一口气。

推门进来的手下显然非常了解上司的个性，点头致意后就开门见山直切入报告，“魔法雷达扫描到布雷德山脉地区上空曾短暂出现过一辆车，经核实应该是坎撒街上今晚出现的那辆，这是捕捉到的现场画面和具体方位。”

布雷德山脉。

这些巫师简直缺乏创意。Valiant觉得心情好了一些，如果说世界各地的巫师们偏爱藏到哪里的话，那就是山区，山区，山区。手下递来几张捕捉图像，但图像因亮度和距离较远只能用来参考辨认车辆本身，并无太多价值。他取出一支笔，研究一下地形图，在地图上手下标出的具体方位又添了几笔，将图纸还回去，“最近格外留意一下这几个地方，”他想起上次的教训，于是补一句：“任何发现回来报告，不要打草惊蛇。”

手下点头出去。

Valiant转身看着窗外灯火渐熄的城市，暗自起誓，这次他绝不会再让Agravaine失望。

 

§

 

车门打开时，塞诺斯已经在Arthur怀里哭累睡着了。Arthur抱着他尽量平稳地下车，而那个叫Mithian的姑娘则立刻喊来了两个男人帮忙把Elena（塞诺斯刚才告诉Arthur他妈妈叫这个名字）的尸首先搬到另一个房间去。等又一个Mithian叫来的年轻女人将塞诺斯从他怀中抱走，Arthur有些不舍又不放心地目送他们走远，Mithian也忙完了对两个男人的叮嘱，他才终于能够放开嗓音问她：“Colin呢？”

“他去那边了，”Mithian偏头示意车子另一侧，“说是要用守护神给你们的其他朋友送个信。”

Arthur谢过她，绕到另一边，Colin连同整个营地出现在眼前。

虽然月色朦胧又被薄云半笼，但营地上有不少散落的火把。在这一暖一冷的双重光线照亮下，Arthur觉得自己回到了十六世纪的英格兰乡间。脚下踩出的小径通向散落分布的十几顶帐篷，大多数人已经睡了，只有少数几顶还亮着光，将人影投射到布帘上。

当他们由Mithian带着走下她停车的这个小山坡下到营地间时，Arthur在近距离中发现了更多的魔法元素。有的帐篷上长满了多头蘑菇与他叫不上名字的香草，还有一些画着奇怪的图案，Arthur不知道那究竟是咒语还是什么德鲁伊的图腾崇拜；一只狗那么大的蜗牛样的生物被一根链子拴着在某个帐篷前的空地上闭目养神，Arthur看向那生物的时候，它的外壳迅速变成赤红并打了个威力无比的喷嚏，整个身子向后翻了几圈，连累帐篷也跟着抖了抖；Arthur还经过了一顶双层帐篷，上面那顶支着一根天线一样的东西，在他们经过时扭成了一根骨头的形状；还有一顶帐篷，每当里面的人发出爆笑和尖叫，帐篷就跟着一起呼哧呼哧抖动起来。

是Colin让他认识到了魔法或许不是一种邪恶的力量，但Colin毕竟只是一个人，真正身处一个魔法营地完全是另一回事。此刻Arthur心里除了残余的悲伤沉重就只有好奇，没有恐惧。他每走一步，那些近来压抑着他的东西就轻一些，最终变成漂浮在心里的云朵，浅灰色，依然散不开，但他却能够自如呼吸，将注意力稍稍转移到其他事情上。

“这个混血营是我爸爸九年前成立的，”Mithian解释，“他叫它奈米斯王国，大家都喜欢喊他陛下，叫我公主，”她转身站定提起看不见的裙裾向Arthur和Colin欠身行了个屈膝礼，“我是魔法曝光那年出生的，我爸爸是个巫师，我妈妈是麻瓜，不过她很早就去世了。九年前，爸爸发现我有魔法，”她说到这里声音低下去，但很快又挺胸抬头，“换到其他任何时候，这可都会是件让人高兴的事，可在战争期间就像象爸爸发现小象长了牙。他不愿意把我送走，所以我们就搬到这里建立了奈米斯。最开始只有我们，后来更多爸爸的朋友听闻信息向他求助，这里的人就变得越来越多了。”

“这是个很棒的地方，”Colin告诉她。

“谢谢，你也是Colin，”Mithian真诚地说，“真希望你们能在这里多留些日子，我从没见过会脱杖施法的人。”

Colin对她微微一笑。

当话题转移到了一些技术性问题（营地的保护措施、水源滤净方式等），Arthur既惊奇于他的Colin的知识储备之丰富，同时又因为插不上话而觉得被排斥了。他本应继续沉浸在一种悼念——双重的悼念情绪里，可此时他的神经却不听话地全都绷紧了解析着Colin和那个漂亮的、有气质的Mithian的谈话。

这番解析直到他们三个走近一顶小帐篷时才停下。帐篷是深蓝色，上面游动的一些闪烁的小星星像海里的灯笼鱼，在他们走近时全都好奇地聚拢过来。

“这是你们的帐篷，”Mithian示意了一下。

“谢谢，也替我们谢谢——Dagael对吗？”

“嗯，我想他会很高兴帮忙的，毕竟我不知道今晚没有你们该怎么办。”

Colin的眼神闪躲了一下，“也许是我们把巡警——”

“别这么说，”Mithian伸手握住Colin的，“记着我在车上对你说的话。”

Arthur不想显得无理，但如果不是他的思绪被更多事情占据着，他想他大概真的会大声问一句：“咱们要在这里站到明天吗”来打断那两个人的对视，但——是的，幸而他的思绪被更多的事所占据：他父亲的离世，对塞诺斯的同情与疼惜，还有眼前更要紧的、他要和Colin睡一个帐篷这个事实。

他不想夸张事实或显得自己太过娇生惯养，他可是曾和几条龙一起睡在山洞里的行军床上的人，只是这次…这个帐篷高度只有不足一米四，这不是问题，它的长目测可以塞下他，这也不是问题，问题在于宽度…它的宽度看起来最多能塞下一个躺平的Gaius。

“你们恐怕只能挤一下了，”Mithian在一边对Colin说，那声音飘飘忽忽地进入了Arthur的脑海里在那里晃晃悠悠地飘荡。

Arthur木然地点点头。

他正在悼念他的父亲。他们可以背靠背，他想，在脑海中勾画了一幅示意图，他的背可以贴着Colin，他可以只脱掉那件外衣，必要的话，他总是可以到外面的草地上睡。天，可他根本不想来草地上，那会压坏草坪的。

Arthur的内心波澜壮阔浪涛汹涌，脸上却只有一些细小的微表情接连闪过。他觉得自己的脸看起来一定在抽搐，于是微微转身背对着入口处，余光看到Mithian钻进了帐篷。她应该是去给Colin指出毯子叠放在什么地方的，Arthur想，可Mithian还没出来，Colin就弯腰也钻了进去。他面前只剩一张掀开的帆布，接着撑起布帘的手松开，布帘落了，合上，隐隐有说话声从里面传来。

Arthur不知道自己是否应该钻进去。他难以自持地感到高兴（充满罪恶的高兴），忐忑，还有点羞涩，他觉得自己一定脸红了。不，他还是不要现在进去，他想象Colin正弯着腰转着脑袋查看帐篷内部的样子，如果他现在进去了，他们将不得不挨得很近，很可能还是面对面…可Mithian在里面，和他的Colin在里面。

最后一个理由压倒了前面的所有。Arthur深呼吸，告诉自己这没什么，然后他攥起一只拳头，举起勇气与另一只手掀开了布帘。

看到内部的瞬间他简直气坏了——帐篷内部是个一居室，还配有水房，空间大得不得了。在他能够思考之前，他已经用拇指跟卡在腰间原地转了一圈张开嘴气急败坏地质问面前的空气：“帐篷里面怎么可以这么大？！”

仿佛知道了什么，Colin噗嗤笑出声，碰到炸毛的小王子的目光又迅速低下头用拳头捂住带笑的嘴巴假意清了清嗓子，“这是顶魔法帐篷Arthur。”

Mithian手还指着水房的方向，很显然她刚才正向Colin介绍那里，她不明所以地碰上Colin“我为我家那位的智商向您道歉”的表情，似乎隐隐明白了一点，“大多数人都会对此表示高兴。”

Arthur嘴巴张开又赶紧闭上，生怕再说出什么蠢话，他在心里审查了好几遍，才对Mithian说：“谢谢你。”

Mithian离开时，老巫师依然在那里低头偷笑。

 

 

床有两张，一人一张也不浪费。灯有一盏，嵌入两张床之间的墙体亮着。他们已经在床上躺了很久了，可谁也没有要伸手关灯的意思。

“Mithian对你说了什么？”Arthur忽然问。

Colin背对着他，蜷腿躺着，“什么？”

“之前在车上的时候。”

“她说错不在咱们。”

Arthur咬咬嘴唇，并不同意这种观点，“还有呢？”

“她说即使咱们没有出现巡逻的人还是可能来。”

“还有呢？”

“她说没人能救下所有人。”

“还有呢？”

“…没了。”

相处了这么久，Arthur听得出Colin在说谎，他知道这并不是Colin第一次瞒他，伊尔镇爆炸和紧随其后的冷战就让对方重新决定将艾苏萨和其他龙的来历闭口不谈，但这件事上他不问出来就怎么也不能安心，“还有什么？”

没有回应。

他抬起头揪住枕头向Colin扔过去，枕头砸到对方的脑袋又弹到地上。

Colin终于转过了头，但只转了一半，“她说要怪只能怪战争和发动战争的Merlin，没别的了。”

“这倒是真的。”

Colin重又把脸转过去，没再说话。他闭上眼睛，过了一会儿听见Arthur说：“把灯关了吧，我懒得起来了。”

他的魔法乖乖照做。

一天之内的变故太多，Colin觉得有些累。比起以前只有等待的生活，现在一天当中发生的事比过去几年还要多。但总的来说，他绝不为今天发生的事感到遗憾。江山易主王朝更迭，他见过太多人的死亡，那个叫Elena的女人的死亡对他唯一的触动点只在于塞诺斯变成了一个和Arthur一样没有双亲的孩子。他不知道车厢里塞诺斯与Arthur之间发生了什么，但他能看出Arthur在走出来时振作了很多。于是他开始尽量多一点说笑试图活跃气氛，就像Gaius所说，小王子（也许现在应该改口叫小国王，但他本人却对“小王子”这个称呼有更多偏爱）必须尽快走出阴影。

“把我的枕头扔回来，”Arthur的声音从身后传来。

在Colin做出反应之前，他的魔法就开始敲打着躯壳要出去，Colin不许。小王子最近有些过于依赖他的魔法了，这种力量简直把他惯坏了，“你自己来捡。”

“Colin…”Arthur继续叫。

Colin不理他。

“Colin——”

“我睡着了。”

一声叹息。床架的一声叹息。黑暗中有个人影摸到这边来，在他面前蹲下身捡起枕头，又绕回去。

床架吱呀一声。

只是这次的声音来自他自己的床。床很软，被对方身体压下去的时候斜成一道坡，Colin就被重力推一把沿坡滚平，一转头就看到对方的枕头大大方方地落到了自己眼前。

Arthur伸手拍两下枕头才重新躺回去。

两人并肩在床上躺了一会儿，然后Colin发出了一声喷鼻息笑，“‘帐篷里面怎么可以这么大。’”即使在黑暗中他也能感觉到Arthur脸红了。

“嘿，是Mithian说咱们只能挤一下的，”小王子反驳。

“她的错，”Colin用了一副非常公正的大法官一样的口气。

Arthur转身背对着他表明自己的态度，眼神穿过黑暗落在对面的空床上，却没有回去。

Colin等了一会儿，可小王子似乎没有转回来的意思，于是他犹豫了一下，向Arthur的方向转身与他保持平行，Arthur曲起腿，他也跟着曲起腿。然后他向前平移一点，直到他的前胸几乎要贴上对方的后背，他才停下。

他伸出左手搭在对方的腰间，那只无准入境的手很快被逮捕，关押在了一只不透气的、两手合成的笼中。接着有手指来盘问他了。Colin禁不住要弯起嘴角，用额头抵住对方的后颈，故意让那些隆起的小发卷儿服帖地压平在对方的金发里。这点小殷勤起了大作用，他的左手被保释出来，贴到对方的肚子上。Arthur只脱了外套，身上是一件长袖，他们接触的裸露在外的皮肤十分有限，他却感到异常满足。

Arthur已经要睡着了，在半梦半醒之间的那种混沌状态，他的脑海里隐约闪过了一些飘渺而美妙的念头。他倒不会像普鲁斯特一样就此衍生出一连串追忆，他只是在感知此刻。他觉得他们已经不在这里了，Colin和他，他们化成了某种虚无的、看不见的东西，像是死后灵魂被剥离出肉体升入天空，却又不尽相同。剥离的手来自另一种更美好的东西，这种东西亿万年间始终统治着又臣服于每个星球的每一个物种。他们没有去往天堂，他们还在这顶帐篷里。或许就在这两具身体稍稍往上一点的地方，在那里，半空中，虚无的两部分拼回了一起。

从这种状态中惊醒源自脊柱处传来的一阵电流。

Arthur能感到Colin的右手找上他的脊柱，然后一节一节一步一步往下走。他不太确定对方想干什么，但直觉告诉他这其中并不掺杂任何生理欲望，而与他自己刚才的种种念头有着相同的纯粹本源。手指停住，返回原点，在他的脊柱左边画出一道曲线。之后又在右边画出对称的另一边，最后对方写下那个马蹄形字母，写完之后，食指郑重地停顿一下，才离开。

尽管Colin以为自己已经活得够久，学得够多，他依然不明白心形是怎样演变成了一种代表心与爱的符号。最初的人们认为感情与思考源自心脏而不是大脑，这他倒不奇怪，毕竟心脏是活跃的那个，更容易被感知，也更容易对感知做出速度与强度上的反应。可连接心脏与心形的那条链子却始终浸没在迷雾中。有人说心形来自甲骨文，有人说来自臀部，还有学者称那原本是一种避孕植物的种子形状。众说纷纭一直与历史相生相伴，Colin徒劳地胡思乱想了一会儿，然后觉得也许人们只是想寻找一种巴别塔顶端的符号来将一种虚无的感觉实体化。而对他来说，现在这符号终于从一种环绕他的泛滥商业化图案变成了某种唯一、庄严的承诺。

“……Me too，”Colin听到Arthur这样回答。

又一阵沉默。

然后是一声叹息。

“我不知道怎么取回我的位置，”小王子告诉他。

“……我知道，”他的右手自己行动轻轻挠了挠金发边缘，“你会拿回你的位置，I give you my word，现在先睡吧。”

小王子大概是累坏了，他趁着清醒时握紧老巫师的手，闭眼沉入梦乡。

 

\---------------------------------

以下为碎碎念

 

我真是受够了写快文。  
我真是受够了写快文！  
...我真是受够了写快文><  
两只终于要过一小会儿慢悠悠的夫夫日常/归园田居了。

梅子为了不让小塞杀人而选择自己对警官们出手那里是我自己很喜欢的一个设计，513最让我（应该也有阿瑟）感动的一个点之一应该是梅林不仅仅有魔法，有非常强大的魔法，除此之外，他总在尽可能地避免用这种魔法伤害别人，他会用魔法声东击西或者吹动叶子遮盖脚印，要么编出被抢的假象，而这一切都是在他明明有足够强大的力量直接把对方干掉的时候。尽管在小玻里（其实从第五季开始），梅子就已经冷漠麻木了很多，事事以阿瑟的安全为重，但他内心深处还是存在着一份沉睡的善意【不晓得我又在啰嗦什么咳咳】

抢走了盖爹的乌瑟，所以就把剧中的老情人Alice还给他好啦，这样HE的时候盖爹也不至于每天被夫夫闪瞎眼还一个人孤零零，嗯好心的我找了个人陪他。这篇文里除了原剧里害了夫夫的（莫姐除外）基本都会有一个超级美好的结局，包括滚娘。

最后这段写得有点放飞自我，左看右看左改右改还是觉得哪里不对劲但我实在找不到问题所在了有砖轻拍。

另外混血营的进入多少有点突兀，但我真的没有时间等阿瑟过几个月慢慢缓了，我满脑子都是HEHEHE，再加上葬礼之前还有一段时间，原剧中阿瑟只痛快地消沉了一个晚上，所以就这样了。

剧情线没什么进展但是终于表白啦表白啦，虽然哪只都不是直接说的但是表白啦表白啦，撒花！鸣炮！【←阿瑟：“吵死了我们在睡觉！”】……撒花！蹦哒！撒花！蹦哒！

本更特别鸣谢：老妹非常慷慨、非（yi）常善良地为我提供了作文稿纸保住了我的感觉和思路（我的作文稿纸用完了）

第八章：圆桌边的一代

03.

 

留在混血营是一个临时决定，原由是塞诺斯的母亲Elena的葬礼。由于Elena是个信奉天主教的麻瓜，Mithian答应塞诺斯会为她请来一位牧师。Mithian在早饭时告诉Arthur和Colin这点，那时她已经从军装和长靴换回了一条带浅黄圆波点的白连衣裙，搭配丝带系到小腿的罗马凉鞋，棕色的长发柔顺地披在肩头。一群打着哈欠的孩子路过时每个人都会和她招手问早，而大一点的青春期的男孩则毫不脸红地大声喊她“公主。”

“我想满足那个孩子对母亲最后的心愿，”Mithian对孩子们还以微笑后告诉Arthur和Colin。

“可这会很困难吧？”Arthur猜测。

“会有点，”Mithian承认，“我们原本认识一位牧师乔伊——他是个巫师，只是前一阵子伊尔爆炸后他魔法失控身份暴露转入地下藏起来了……恐怕只能再找一位，会花些时间，但应该不成问题，我爸爸有个神奇的硬盘，是妈妈以前送给他的，里面有全部的联络人资料，我想他四处问问，总能找到什么人的。”

Arthur毫无疑问地接受了这个答案，Colin却没有，“我以为转入地下藏起来是想躲避麻瓜而不是巫师？”

Mithian愣了一下，“是……不过我们都觉得对藏身之处绝对保密要稳妥些。”

Colin隐约察觉到Mithian并没有说出全部事实，不过作为刚认识的朋友，他也不便多加追问。

早饭后，他们经Mithian引荐给了奈米斯的“国王陛下。”Rodor是个和善的中年男人，举手投足间有一种类似国王的优雅和气度。

Arthur和Rodor握手之后有些尴尬地微笑了一下，“陛下”这样的字眼他是叫不出口的，幸而Rodor也并不在意这些。

他们简单地聊了一会儿。“陛下”对混血营做了进一步介绍，还给了他们一份自绘的营区地图。当Rodor问起了Arthur和Colin的故事时，让Arthur觉得庆幸而不安的是，Colin用随口即来的谎言回答了一切。根据Colin的说法，他们来自威尔士一个叫伊尔多的小地方，Colin是个混血，Arthur是个麻瓜，两人因为被人出卖而流浪到了边境地区寻找栖身之地，投靠朋友却遇到了意外变故，心情欠佳夜晚出来散步之时遇见了Mithian。Colin一脸坦诚讲得合情合理，又在笼统之中给出了具有说服力的少量细节，让Arthur几乎要以为他口中所讲就是事实。Rodor没花几分钟就相信了这个故事，他张开欢迎的手臂，对昨晚他们对Mithian的相助表示感谢。

“有任何需要就来找我，”Rodor送他们出去时诚恳地说。Arthur点点头，带着Colin和欺骗这对父女的些微愧疚迅速离开了帐篷。

 

在等待牧师到来的时间他们也没有坐享其闲。春耕的季节到了，奈米斯的成年人大都从帐篷走向了田间。Arthur不好坐在一边观看，就拉着Colin加入了播种的队伍。

一番协商之后，他们被分到了土豆区。

田地在营地南侧，两人按照指示，一路找过去。这里的部分作物因施了魔法的缘故，虽然暴露于露天环境却也逃脱了季节的束缚在生长，走过某些区域时Arthur感到气温忽冷忽热。罗勒才生出两片初叶隔壁的薄荷就已经蓊蓊郁郁葱茏一片；黄瓜已经开始抽丝，末梢罗盘一样慢慢旋转着找寻可以攀附的高枝；葡萄枝经历冬修被绑在架子上，多处都还光秃秃的，偶尔有一处绿芽，突兀得如同可达鸭脑袋上的三根毛；果树枝头缀着扎堆的苹果、雪梨和桃子，一个穿白长袍的女巫正用魔杖指挥着采摘，果实飞舞在空中，像魔法乐谱中逃逸的彩色音符；他们经过罂粟田的时候几个孩子正蹲在那里听一个慈眉善目的男巫讲解着什么，远处几只逃亡的鸡咯咯叫着扑闪着翅膀闯过来，后面另一个追逐的男巫似乎忘记了自己有魔法，每跑两步就扶一下滑落到鼻尖的、号码过大的高帽子，惹得孩子们哈哈大笑。

虽然Arthur是由热爱植被的奥利抚养长大，可他却也没见过这种纯粹的田园景象，他新奇地看着这一切，内心萌发了一种轻微的归属欲。

“我忽然觉得魔法也可以很可爱，”他告诉Colin。

“…我以为你早就知道了。”

“不我刚刚才知道。”

老巫师挑起了眉毛，“那之前你从我身上看到了什么？”

小王子不假思索地回答：“巫师很笨。”

老巫师想用臂肘轻轻撞小王子，被他快跑两步躲开。危机解除后Arthur又跑了一小段，鞋子啪啪拍着地面飞奔向远方的地平线，一直跑到岔路处才停下，借着刹车的力脚掌点地旋转身体、在低低开满云朵的半透明青色天空前展开手臂欠身行礼，然后抬起头，对他露出得逞的笑，倾泻的日光全洒在他身上，明晃晃的。

Colin追过去，Arthur就又跑起来。两人像只有五岁，一直嬉闹到土豆区。土豆区在最边缘的位置，旁边就是施了保护魔法的防风林。

培训他们的是那个同样刚到奈米斯不久的Dagael。Dagael有着黑色头发和青涩的面庞，含着肩膀，眼神看上去始终有些怯怯的。他看上去比他们要小些，问过之后Arthur发现Dagael只有十四岁。

“我爸爸以前是个农场主，”Dagael看到Arthur的反应后解释，“我在农场里长大，所以知道些相关知识，公主又缺人手我就想帮帮忙——我教完你们就会去上课。”

“上课？”Arthur有点吃惊，想到了之前罂粟田里的孩子们。

“我们有麻瓜和魔法课程，”Dagael解释，“比如我今天要上麻瓜防御术，麻瓜医疗，数学和魔法厨艺，”他说完，折一下单薄身板俯身捡起一把铁锹，“咱们开始吧？”

Dagael教得详细又朴实。他昨晚已经准备好了第一批土豆种，所以他们今天可以直接用。而明天这个活儿被Arthur大包大揽了下来，称他们会自己完成让Dagael有更多时间专注学业。Dagael感激的眼神让Arthur觉得自己很久以来终于做了一件王子份内的事：为人们创造幸福——无论这种幸福多微小。

“它们会长得很高，”Dagael在那之后变得兴致勃勃，他一边讲一边在腰间比划，“还会开很漂亮的白色小花，黄芯，有点像鸡蛋。”

热情是有感染力的。Arthur倒也不是期待土豆花（虽然他有点期待他大概吃不到的土豆），但他很高兴有点事做，既然他对如何取回王位无从下手。他上手很快，在上午十点半的时候就和Colin一起种完了第一篮。期间他们进行了一场小比赛，为了公平他勒令Colin不许用魔法（Colin当然上诉了：“这算什么公平！”他当然驳回了：“我没有魔法你有，你用魔法自然不公平！”），最后他毫无悬念地赢了。

输了的Colin去取另一篮子土豆时，Mithian送来了柠檬水，还用魔法变出了三把白色阳椅，Arthur就提起椅子拎到防风林的阴凉里和她一起喝。

“谢谢你们肯帮忙，”Mithian真诚地说，“我知道你们没有义务这样的。”

“这没什么，”Arthur告诉她，“我也学到了很多。”

这话是真的。

知道了混血营的存在后，他就在脑海里勾出了一个悲情的地方，一个像老鼠洞一样的藏身之地：混血们时刻冒着被发现的风险，警惕着外来袭击，还有要在年少时被迫离开父母甚至像塞诺斯那样更悲惨的境遇压在心头，他以为这里的人们会郁郁寡欢，甚至催生出许多问题儿童。

可他错了，尽管只在这里停留了不到一天，可这段时间足以让他发现这里的大多数人依然有着自己的生活，他们还在融入、适应、学习、交朋友，还可以像他这样做活累了之后躲进阴凉里和一个漂亮姑娘一起喝柠檬水。

“关于种土豆？”公主爽朗地笑完，又佯装出一副学究式的深沉面孔，“还是关于生活？”

Arthur耸肩，“两者皆而有之。”

 

为了尽可能减少挑食导致的营养不良，混血营的伙食对于孩子们来说是配餐，而对于成年人则是自助。Arthur和Colin在中午时放下了土豆，直起腰帮一个手臂上有猴子纹身的大个子男人架起了烤肉架。Arthur做着活，觉得像在自家后花园里举办烧烤派对。

他吃了三块肉排，并且见到了塞诺斯。

那孩子看上去状态好了一些，不过显然还没有在短时间内交到朋友。一个妇女牵着塞诺斯的手带他领完配餐，并把他送到了有几个孩子的桌边后才离开。

Arthur一开始以为塞诺斯没看到他或者不想跟他说话，但之前牵着塞诺斯的妇女一走开，那孩子就端着盘子走了过来在他的桌边坐下。

“嗨，”Arthur尽可能摆出一个不过于灿烂却能够让那孩子高兴些的笑脸，“Colin和Mithian去取蔬菜了，我猜这里只有咱们俩。”

男孩点点头，沉默着开始吃盘子里的东西：苹果，烩花椰菜，豌豆泥，一小堆薯条，还有一大块鱼排。塞诺斯似乎不喜欢吃鱼，他将那块唯一的肉拨到一边，瞅了瞅Arthur盘子里的肉排，没说什么，低着头嚼起了豌豆泥。就在Arthur绞尽脑汁试图挑起一个合适的话题时，塞诺斯突然冒出一句：“你是我这里唯一认识的人。”

“差不多，伙计，”Arthur告诉自己对方是个孩子所以他也许暂时不应该计较塞诺斯忘了算和他形影不离的Colin这回事，“你今天上课了吗？”

“他们说我可以…过几天，Mithian说我需要先学会控制我的能力，因为他们谁也搞不清我是怎么回事。”

Arthur点点头，他不知道该说什么，他对魔法相关的事并不那么了解。

“我不知道我体内有什么特别的，他们在讨论要不要对我额外保护，”塞诺斯不带感情色彩地继续说下去，他此时已经放下叉子，把左手掌翻来覆去地看，似乎想看透里面蕴藏的能量，“最近失踪了不少巫师。”

Arthur忍不住了：“‘他们’是谁？”

“Mithian和Rodor，”塞诺斯回答，“我觉得他们应该是想帮我，我喜欢Mithian，可她身边总有很多其他孩子。”

听了这话，Arthur有点担心了。塞诺斯今天的神情和状态与昨晚有着很大差异。昨天那种寒冷只是存在于他的魔法中，然而他母亲的死却似乎在男孩的身体某处打漏了一个洞，寒冷经由那个洞口，在今天渗进了他的性格。

“别乱想，”Arthur抽出一张纸巾帮塞诺斯擦了擦左手掌，“你的手上只有番茄酱。”

为那孩子擦干净之后，他学着漫画里蠢笨小贼庀兄弟的样子吹起口哨、伸长了脖子漫不经心地看看天空又望望四周，手却迅速用叉子助自己盘子里的肉排呼哧一下飞进了塞诺斯的盘子。

面对男孩略显惊诧的脸，Arthur赶紧低头催促：“快吃！”他偏头示意远处Colin和Mithian的方向，“等某人发现我喂你这个破坏了营地规矩……我可不想听他说教。”

让小王子欣慰的是，在他卖力的表演下，男孩唇边终于浮起一点笑容，淡淡的。

 

安全屋，

Gaius说过这里很安全，可他没说过这里同时也无聊得要命。Gwaine在啃完第三块苹果派时想。

他作为Arthur最重要的朋友之一被前老御医告知除了必要的采购之外最好不要经常抛头露面，他照做了，为了所有人的安全。

可他不明白的是为什么Lance可以出去约会——好吧好吧，Gwaine想起了Lance的说法：“不完全是约会，Gwen和我名义上是去林间野餐，但主要是交换一些情报……”

可无论Lance怎么说，Gwaine都把这当成了好人Lance人生中的第一次正式约会。

在他们以往的经验里，约姑娘最多的人总是Gwaine。大多数周末的清早，都是Arthur横在沙发里调着电视机，Lance坐在窗前读一本书，而Gwaine对着鞋柜边的镜子整理自己飘逸的头发，再解开衬衫最上面的两颗纽扣直到刚刚露出里面一个很酷的剑型吊坠为止。往往他出门前Arthur会头也不回地一招手算作告别，然后Gwaine会站到Lance身前拨开他的书让他帮忙检查仪表。

他会笑嘻嘻地对Lance说：“祝我今晚不回来吧，”而Lance会浅笑着摇摇头，一边帮他提提衣领一边告诉他：“晚上早点回来。”

至于好人Lance本人的感情生活……Lance在学校舞会时约过一些姑娘，但大多时候他都把对方当成临时的舞伴而不是长期发展的对象。正式约出去的姑娘，Gwen是第一个。

最开始的时候，Gwaine对此是兴奋的。他帮Lance挑好了衣服，准备了野餐食物，还在对方走前友情赠送了几个他从中获益良多的个人经验。Lance用礼貌温厚的笑容收下走后，Gwaine却有种奇怪的失落感，像是自己烤了半天的苹果派香喷喷地出炉后被别人啃去了一口。

Lance离开后，他去安全屋内的射击场练习了一会儿打靶。当他的成绩从K5D2滑到了K4D3又一路脱靶弹到了墙上时，他回到楼上切了第一块苹果派，用烤箱150度热了五分钟后又花了五分钟将之吃干抹净。

吃完后他给自己拍了张照片，用Gaius的机器做了份假的警官证以防不测，之后他吞了第二块苹果派：加热五分钟后用了十分钟才吃完。

第二块派下肚后他刷了会儿Tick-Talk和ToDay[1]，然后想起来他所有最在意的朋友的动态他都知道，他也不太可能拍张武器库的照片上传到空间搭配文字：“嗨大家好我在前御医的安全屋里对了顺便一提他没死。”

Gwaine把手机扔到一边，找了一个沙袋发泄心中不知源起的郁闷。

打爆了第二个沙袋后，Gwaine又去吃了第三块苹果派，仅仅是为了给自己找点事做。这次他没有热，拿着叉子戳来戳去十五分钟也没吃完一半。

等他本着有始有终的心情强迫自己咽下最后一口时，Gwaine带着饱胀的腹部和空空的心房意识到：或许他是想Lance了。

 

[1] Tick-Talk与ToDay：我编的（文字意义上的，不是编程的编），性质类似于汤和推，本来编来用于《驭龙者与钢笔龙》那篇文的，但是一直没时间开那个坑，等《指环》完结吧。

 

奈米斯，

从第二天开始，Arthur每天给自己定下的任务就不再仅仅局限于种土豆和在种土豆的时候赢Colin。他开始跳出原本那个只有老巫师、公主和塞诺斯的圈子，尝试和更多的人进行攀谈，变相考察着人民生活。

对于这项秘密任务，混血营是个再合适不过的地方。在这里，他既能接触到麻瓜，也能接触到魔法。他遇见的每一个人、每一场谈话都像在走进一扇打开的门：这里的孩子尚且处在纯真的年纪，这里的所有人又比世上的绝大多数人更懂得歧视的涵义，因此没人介意他是个麻瓜，因为许多人的父母也是麻瓜。

在Elena的葬礼举行之前，他已经尽可能多地与不同的人进行了交谈，所以当几天后他站在葬礼现场时，不吃惊地发现这里三分之二的人他都认识。

葬礼本身他也是不吃惊的。虽然Arthur是第一次参加巫师们的葬礼，但他发现这与他父亲的那个本质上并没有什么不同。即使他父亲躺在最精致的棺木与华盖下，而Elena只有木柴与一块白布，但同样尘归尘，土归土。所有生命在死神面前平等地欠身接受收割，掩埋与火葬不过是降下不同颜色的幕布。他们听祷词，他们默哀，他们点火，最后回到帐篷里，怦一声启开备好的酒。

让他感到吃惊的是葬礼现场的来人。

塞诺斯，Mithian，Rodor，Colin和他还有那个牧师自是不必说，除此之外，其他人似乎和Elena毫无关系。等葬礼到了尾声，他和原本不认识的人攀谈过后，Arthur确认了这点。

那个负责点火的红头发、鼻子上长了雀斑的年轻男人叫汤姆。他原本是一名魁地奇（一种巫师运动）球员，在蒙特罗斯喜鹊队担任追球手，战争初期曾在对战龙卷风队的比赛中立下了七十分的汗马功劳，是个前途无限的小伙子。可后来当战事愈演愈烈，许多赛事都被叫停，许多球员应征入伍，汤姆不愿意被卷入战争，于是他收起魔杖，来这里挥起了扫帚。出于安全考虑Rodor将所有暴露在空中的运动都下了禁令，如今汤姆的扫帚只能打扫地板上的灰尘和他的心情。Arthur和他聊起来时汤姆看上去已经接受了自己的命运。“我已经在这儿六年了，”他笑起来时眼角出了皱纹，“六年没飞过，瞧着吧，即使我能活到战争结束、人们重新愿意掏腰包去看魁地奇的那天，那时候我多大？一队年轻的退役的空军小伙拿着挂满战争勋章的扫帚往魁地奇联盟老总面前一排，没人会记得我。即使有，大概也会管我叫懦夫……”汤姆抬头似乎想望天空，目光却被篷顶截流，反弹进地上一处凹陷的土坑，“唉，其实能活到那天也挺好。”

攀谈中，Arthur还认识了一位叫莎拉的年轻女人。七个月前，她住在约克一栋前院篱笆下种着蓝色矢车菊的白房子里，和新婚的丈夫甜蜜依偎着看《东区人》。“我们已经设计好了婴儿房，”莎拉说着，手指温柔地沿腹部凸起的线条徘徊，“约翰是个艺术家，他在房间一角用旧书、铁丝、一桶胶和几支颜料弄了一棵假树，还在墙上涂了米老鼠，”莎拉说着擦了擦眼睛，“我们本来约好了第二天去医院取B超结果，如果没有那场突袭。”

莎拉至今不知道是谁举报了他们，也不知道她丈夫的下落，但她猜他多半在某个麻瓜监狱里，因为与女巫结为夫妻而享受着无期徒刑——如果不是更糟糕的结果。

谈过之后，Arthur从中总结出了一种模式：参加葬礼的人们从其他人的经历中嗅出了与自己的过往相似的气味，于是前来。他们不是在悼念Elena，尽管他们同情塞诺斯，可他们哭的是自己。

几日来与各种人的交流让他意识到他在混血营接触的每一个人都是经历了一场命运的地震后幸存来到了这个地方，他在营内看到的新生活都是建立在废墟之上，每一点希望都踩着破碎旧梦的哀伤。虽然这让新生活显得更加弥足珍贵，可Arthur还是对造成这一切的那个源点充满了厌恶。他对Merlin的痛恨随着每一场谈话深化，处决那个邪恶巫师的愿望也日益强烈。

但除此以外，Arthur觉得这一切也或多或少是他的责任，是他无所作为的恶果。他从生命之初就被根植了一种大义，那种大义始终沉睡在他的性情深处，如今终于完全苏醒：他是国王，他应该对这些人负责。如果说最初答应留在混血营还夹杂了一丝他有意逃避Gaius和他父亲之死的软弱，那么现在的每时每刻都变成了Arthur失职后的亡羊补牢。其他人认为他帮忙救了塞诺斯，但在Arthur内心深处，他明白更多是塞诺斯救了他。

葬礼之后Arthur主动接过了送塞诺斯回帐篷的任务。

“看看你的姓氏，”把塞诺斯塞回床上后他告诉那个红了眼圈的男孩，“你可姓金（King），国王，国王可不能再轻易哭。”

“即使是为了父母？”男孩问他。

Arthur单膝跪地蹲下身，将目光落到与男孩同一水平线，“即使是为了父母。”

 

“Arthur对那个孩子格外上心，”Arthur带着塞诺斯走后Mithian对Colin说。

“大概是同病相怜，”Colin看着Mithian，他知道他不该再因为相同的名字而将他对千年前那位公主的印象代入面前这个女孩，可他忍不住对面前的Mithian产生亲近感，“Arthur的父亲刚过世不久。”

“我很遗憾，”Mithian给两人倒了点火焰威士忌，把话题移开了，“我们以前不这样，”她晃晃酒瓶，“我的意思是在葬礼之后喝悼念酒。爸爸是个信徒，我小的时候，在表现出魔法之前，他每天晚上都会向Merlin祈祷——不是发动战争的那个人，是‘Merlin的胡子啊’里的那个Merlin，爸爸向他祈祷我不会有魔法，”Mithian又喝了一口酒，“我猜爸爸祷错了人。”

Colin放下酒杯，不动声色地向后靠上椅背，用模棱两可的总结将话题收尾：“很多人都觉得精神上需要抓住点什么才能帮助自己度过这场浩劫，总希望相信世上有一种比魔法本身更强大的力量在掌控。”

“是，”Mithian赞同，“现在爸爸不再求Merlin什么了，可又迷上了预言。”

Colin好奇起来：“你呢，你相信预言吗？”

“我对预言心怀敬畏，”Mithian回答，“我愿意相信一切好的预言，比如‘Arthur会带领人们建立一个更好的世界’的那个……”

“大多数巫师和女巫都不喜欢那个预言，”Colin指出，“他们觉得这个预言对巫师界来讲意味着毁灭。”因而才会有那些想要暗杀Arthur的巫师，因而才会有真假王子的计划，这一句他在心里默默讲完。

Mithian摇头，“我相信一个被冠以‘永恒之王’的人会有相应的胸襟来搭配他的头衔。”

这种观点Colin是第一次听到，公主对Arthur的信心让他心里生出许多感动，又不能表达，就在心里那个小牌子上为Mithian加了一分。

公主俏皮地吐了一下舌头，“至于那些不好的预言，我不愿相信，可有时又没有办法完全忽视它们。”

“比如？”Colin用了一副玩笑的语气。

Mithian犹豫了一瞬，“我爸爸三十岁生日那天曾遇到过一个女巫，”她最终说，“叫Nimueh，当时我七岁，刚表现出魔法不久，爸爸很崩溃。那个Nimueh告诉他说不必担心，因为最可怕的灾难还很远。”

Colin警惕起来，“那是九年前？”

Mithian点点头，“根据那个女巫的说法，这个时代会出现三位国王，the King of Magic（魔法之王），the King of Muggle（麻瓜之王）与the King of Half-blood（混血之王），三者一旦相遇命运之轮将不可逆转，可怕的灾难会接二连三，”Mithian回忆着，“她说了很多。”

“你们认识这个Nimueh吗？”Colin问，会有人起这个古典的名字他并不奇怪，圆桌边的一代有人选择用骑士们命名，自然也就有魔法世界的人会用对立的巫师与女巫命名，但经验告诉他越是莫名其妙不知所云的预言越准确。

“这事就怪在这里，”Mithian解释，“我们之前谁也不认识她，那个女人就那么突然出现在了爸爸的生日聚会上，他以为是来宾，就去招呼，可她却说了这么一番话，而且说完之后转身就走，爸爸再找，再没找到。”

Colin装出一个笑容，“没准是一个玩笑。”

“没准是一个玩笑，”Mithian也笑了笑，“不然咱们可就得警惕所有君主制国家的首脑会面了，”她把笑容收了收，“不过的确有事情在发生对吗，除了Anthony国王、失踪的龙和巫师之外，确实有什么事在发生。”

伊尔镇事件之后Colin就猜到有人会追踪龙，魔法部会通过控制已登记的龙作为排查手段之一他也理解，可…

“失踪的巫师？”

“是。”

“我很久没看报纸了，”Colin解释，希望公主能进一步讲讲。

“不，不是报纸，报纸上没有这些，我是从波特瞭望站听到的。”

Colin知道那个广播频道，波特瞭望站创立于伏地魔第二次恐怖统治时期，以其信息来源可靠真实和创办者闻名。他在遇见Arthur之前常会听，遇见Arthur之后他的目光、精力乃至整个人都像月球围绕地球一样整日围着这颗菜头转，就基本没再听过。他从椅子里坐直了，“瞭望站讲什么了？”

“全国各地都有巫师在失踪。爸爸也一直在记录研究这件事。”

Colin敏感地捕捉到了Mithian的用词：“全国各地？”

Mithian点头确认，“全国各地，麻瓜区的失踪要少些，不过有些人认为麻瓜区的统计不完全，那里很多巫师都在隐藏状态，即使失踪也很可能被认为只是转移了藏匿地点。但因为巫师区也有人消失，所以有人觉得这不是麻瓜所为。”

“不然《预言家日报》会大肆宣扬麻瓜恶行的……”Colin忽然生出了一种大胆的猜测：“这和你们原来认识的那位巫师牧师有关系吗？”

Mithian吃惊地微微张开嘴，“你怎么会这么想？”

她的反应印证了Colin的猜测，他放下酒杯越过桌面以一种让人心安的力道握住公主的手，“Mithian，也许我能帮忙。”

Mithian想了一会儿，“伊尔军火库爆炸当天，许多人或多或少感到了魔法波动，大多数人没有  
表现出来却因为恐惧赶去了圣芒戈医院，但有的人……表现出来了。”

谁能比他知道得更清楚？Colin想起了那天他的魔法失控，还有他一头晕过去的灾难性事实。为此Arthur叫艾苏萨把他们带回了山洞，为此他的龙的活动至今受到很大限制。上次魔法部部长给出的说法是伊尔爆炸的能量波干扰了魔法磁场，他不信。他一直想要弄清那日的失控原因，却始终没能找到头绪。Colin没有收回握住Mithian的手，肢体的变化常会成为改变讲话人心意的缘由，他保持原来的姿势，听Mithian继续说下去。

“我不知道其他人，但失控厉害的人中有两位认识我爸爸。一位是泰德，他的钟表从墙上掉了下来，还有就是牧师杰克……这种事任谁都会吓坏的，他们在事后联系了爸爸，希望能得到一些帮助控制魔法，爸爸给了他们手铐与药剂。几天后他再把电话打过去时杰克安然无恙，可泰德那边就没人接了。爸爸去了泰德的藏身处，屋里乱糟糟的，泰德不知去向，没有魔法的使用痕迹，可手法又不像一般的麻瓜警察。爸爸出于直觉立刻联系了牧师杰克，杰克藏了起来，为了以防万一没有告诉任何人他的去处——包括巫师。

“一个礼拜后，泰德正式上了波特瞭望站的失踪名单。瞭望站一直有失踪名单，可伊尔爆炸那阵子失踪名单格外长。爸爸怀疑有人在寻找伊尔爆炸当天魔法失控的人，可我们手里又没有什么明确的证据证明这点。”

“杰克和泰德还有什么共同点吗，”Colin问，“除了他们都在伊尔爆炸当天魔法失控之外？”

Mithian想了想，“泰德和杰克原本都住在爱丁堡附近，一个在昆德里，一个在马瑟尔，不过可能正是因为他们住得离奈米斯近才联系的爸爸。”

Colin在脑海中的地图上标记了那两个地方，它们离得不算近，连线也没有经过什么重要地方。“你爸爸还得出了其他什么结论吗？”

Mithian烦恼起来，“在Anthony国王出事之前，好一阵子我们会在晚上把细节翻来覆去反复看。虽然伊尔案名义上和格林威治宫案一样都是魔法世界的战事反击，可两者的爆炸物显然是不一样的，后者有什么特殊成份能对魔法进行干扰。有次爸爸猜测是魔法部放入了那种成份以此来筛选出魔法强大的巫师，可这又说不通，因为大多数魔法强大的巫师已经自愿参军了。”

Colin顺着Mithian的这种思路想了一会儿，可怎么也想不出一种合理的解释，“别担心，”最后他只能微微倾身向前，放出他最安定人心的眼神说出最苍白的安慰，“现在是战时，双方肯定都惜才，如果他们真的是被魔法部劫了去，至少应该性命无忧。”

 

Arthur回到帐篷时看到Colin正握着Mithian的手，时过三秒还没松开。好吧，也许他的大义是终于苏醒了，可他的小心思始终没睡呢。此刻小心思随着眯起眼的Arthur瞪大了眼，瞅着主人大步走过去，横着趴过桌子去够自己空空的酒杯，切断了那两人的对视。

Mithian为了不被压到及时缩回手，她只能看到Arthur的庞然躯体堵住视线、一只手够向玻璃酒杯，所以不明白为什么对岸的Colin忽然双肩一缩，吃痛地轻叫出声——“嗷！”

 

§

最初Galahad搬进George的公寓时，后者并不十分情愿。

他们两个从小就认识——至少他们的母亲是认识的。乔安娜与布莱尼共同在唐宁街任职，当然，那时是战前，英国还有一个大权在握的首相。同样的工作地点与同为单身母亲的两个女人很快成为了无话不谈的知己。George不记得他们是什么时候住进乔格街7号的，但从他记事起，Galahad一家就住在8号。两栋房子是半独立式别墅（semi detached house），中间只隔一堵墙。虽然乔安娜与布莱尼从没在墙上打出一道门，可这丝毫没妨碍两家的亲密关系。即使后来战争爆发，两位母亲离开唐宁街各自为职，这种关系也从未疏远。

可乔安娜与布莱尼的儿子George与Galahad却从来也没亲近过。

虽然他们住在同一条街，每天早上搭同一辆校车去同一个学校，走进同一个班级，并经常在晚上由一位母亲牵着去另一位母亲那里吃晚饭，George和Galahad也从没亲近过。

George有着呆板严肃的性格，而Galahad却天生一副活泼的个性。他们住在同一条街，可两人谁也没找谁玩过。Galahad家后花园中有棵樱桃树，早在他们搬来之前很久就种下了，高大粗壮的枝桠一直越过木栏伸进George一家的地盘。George的母亲乔安娜从没把这当成过一个问题，但这棵树却给George留下了一些烦恼，甚至认真想过要找把斧子砍了樱桃树，再拒不承认。

幼时当George蹲在后花园里皱着鼻子挖着蚯蚓完成科学作业的观测报告时，Galahad就会疯狂跑出一身臭汗之后爬上自家那棵樱桃树的主枝干像只考拉一样挂在上面，或者更糟：扮演泰山。每当Galahad不礼貌地上树跃进George的地盘，又试图礼貌地大声向他打招呼时，George就感到一种恼人的骚扰。

“嗨Georgee！”Galahad每次总是大声招呼他，一手扒着树干另一只用两根手指点点额头向他挥出致意。

Georgee是Galahad对他的称呼，George不喜欢，但久而久之也懒于纠正。他会推一下鼻梁上看书学习时才戴的一副圆片角质架眼镜，煞有介事地点一下头，“你好，Galahad。”

他们不是一类人，George从不怀疑这点，校车上他们也从不坐到一起。Galahad总是坐到后排去，那是学校里最受欢迎的孩子们集结的地方，而George则会双手提着书袋子坐到司机左后方，把书袋子板正地放到身边那个永远不会有人坐的位置，然后一路沉默着听后面Galahad和他的朋友们大声唱歌或聊天。有一次Galahad说了一个笑话，把数学老师赘肉的腰肢比为了“三段式，”他的同伴们笑得稀稀落落，显然谁也没听懂，但George懂了，在他意识到他在做什么之前，他就已经在微笑。当然，过了一会儿George才意识到这样嘲笑一位教师是多么不合适，可又忍不住觉得Galahad的观察很妙。幸而这种让George感到罪恶的时候并不多，大多数时候他都坐在车上祈祷尽快去往一个没有Galahad的中学。

可中学时他们还在一起。

中学时Galahad开始邀请女孩到家里共同学习。这种时候挺多，可来的女孩却常常不来第二次，这倒不让George奇怪，Galahad或许能和男孩们打成一片，可却似乎并不会和女孩相处——或者说，来的女孩并不十分适合Galahad。George当然也不是这方面的专家，但他十分确信某些女孩对于“学习”的定义与Galahad不尽相同。比起听Galahad教授大讲特讲氢氧化钠与聚苯乙烯，她们似乎对荷尔蒙与多巴胺更感兴趣，当她们以各种方式提出这点，Galahad便又开始兴奋地讲解起荷尔蒙与松果体激素、多巴胺和基底神经节……George本来以为看书时被迫听见这些已经够尴尬了，可Galahad总是能够刷新George的认知纪录：每次Galahad带一个新女孩回来时，总会邀请人家爬上那棵他最喜欢的樱桃树。George认为Galahad这可真是有点缺心眼，因为跟他回来的女孩通常都会化好妆穿着裙子，连George都知道人家是不会陪Galahad爬树的。后来George听够了女孩们或委婉或不委婉地拒绝Galahad第二次学习的邀请，就不再去花园看书，也把他的几只宠物蚯蚓搬进了屋子。

然后是高中。高中时情况得到了些微改善，他们不再在同一个班，只有足球和化学实验课会一起上。足球课是George除化学实验课之外唯一的噩梦，而化学实验课是Galahad除足球课外唯一的天堂，可他们谁也没想过要帮助谁。尽管乔安娜与布莱尼都十分希望看到儿子们成为最好的朋友，而两位母亲最后也都意识到这种机率要小于英国王子公开出柜，后来也就放弃了，将友谊保留在她们自己那一代。

于是George和Galahad生活在两个外切的圆中，各自有圈子，交集十分有限，就这么长大了。

高中的时候还发生了一件事。他们十六岁的时候，极端巫师在他们所在的校区安置了魔法炸弹，要求释放希尔内斯监狱的全部巫师与女巫。听起来像是老天从烂俗的影视作品中偷出来的情节，可这就是发生了。那是正常人与红蛛部队炸弹的第一次交锋。爆炸物由几百只独眼红蛛携带着飞快地在通风管道内移动。数量有限的拆弹机器人在有限空间内追赶一只尚且十分困难，更别提要在有限时间内解除几百个威胁了。虽然Galahad不是解救此事的主力，但的确是他提出了利用坎塔基溶液进行诱引捕捉。Galahad因此上了报纸。

然而登顶之后低谷难逃。那次事件之后没多久布莱尼就去世了，而Galahad成功申请了剑桥。在上大学之前，他卖掉了房子，条件是永远不能砍掉院子里那棵樱桃树。可他走后两个月，房子的下一任主人，一个说起话来像打喷嚏的猪的男人嫌弃果树碍事，于是叫人把上方茂盛的枝叶砍了个精光，留下的树干磨平成了一张圆形木桌。然后挖土机开进来，惊天动地地干了三个月，在原来树根深入泥土的地方挖了一个丑陋的心形游泳池。George的母亲乔安娜哭着看工人做完了这一切。而George？George感到了轻微的伤感，但他很快振作起来，也离开去了大学。

后来他听说Galahad成为了国王部队的一员，专门研究魔法炸弹并找出解除方法，还出了几次外勤，参与解除了约克和布里斯顿的两处大案。George没联系过Galahad，但每次从报纸上读到却也会隐约生出骄傲和祝福。

后来George自己也成为了国王手下的一员，他参与了著名的“巨石”的安保设计，也有幸在半年之前亲自面见国王Anthony并最终完成了那个秘密任务。尽管同样服务于国王，George却从没见过Galahad，直到一个月前，他接到了母亲的电话，称Galahad问George是否愿意在伦敦合租一套公寓。

George最开始并不太情愿，可在他母亲的说服和他自己一点说不明的心理作用下，他最终答应了。

 

Galahad搬入七个小时后，George开始后悔，可George又绝不是那种古板、不认老交情的人，于是他交叉手指，抱着一丝希望祈祷这会是又一件“西华德的蠢事，” 可截止到2034年4月中，George在棒球自动发球机一般的Galahad带来的连连打击下终于在脑海中把“西华德”划掉，答应让Galahad住进来就是件蠢事。

布莱妮去世后，Galahad的变化像是铁粉扔进了硫酸铜溶液，固体变了，液体变了，变化还十分明显。原本爱社交的一面从Galahad身上挥发了个干净，他不上班时就整日将自己沉淀在沙发里，把George的公寓变成知识的海洋——字面意义上的。Galahad爱看书，爱钻研，如今的他是个标准的科学狂人。Galahad会在乔治放着中国瓷花瓶的高脚桌旁双手插兜用脚面垫着足球想问题，看得George心惊肉跳；也会在George铺好餐巾摆好刀叉，吃起干净营养的沙拉时坐在对面摆弄着一些来源不明成分未知的粉末和液体——Galahad从不在乎吃什么，怎么吃，或者什么时候吃；George的作息是标准的十点睡六点起，一年三百六十五天从无变化，每天起床后六分钟洗漱，十四分钟早饭，六点二十准时出门，而Galahad会在实验室忙到半夜回来，下午三点在沙发上睡得人事不知，脑门上扣着一本《化学压死人》。

如果这是别人，George或许会说自己现在的状态如同一只拼命想咬到自己尾巴的狗，可这是Galahad，于是他决定将自己的比喻修正为凯库勒梦里那只咬住了自己尾巴的蛇，当他对Galahad这么说的时候，对方的反应是笑着告诉他他现在的确每时每刻都挂着一张苯环脸。

虽然George对生活有一定抱怨，可总体来说他还是满意的。专业知识是他们的武器，这是两人的共同点，而这武器让他们能干干净净安安全全（相对前线来说）地坐在伦敦，而不是成为扛着枪支和火炮的粗人。George喜欢平静的生活，又是个体面人，所以多少有点不能忍受Galahad此刻翘到茶几上的脚。

“Galahad，”他直立在门口，双手交叠放在腹前清清嗓子，“我不知道怎样委婉地告诉你，但也许你可以考虑一下把脚从茶几上拿下来，我早上才擦过这里，我想这同样不利于我放在上面的香蕉——”

Galahad投降地举起手，在George说出更多前举起手打断了他并迅速把脚拿了下来，向他招招手叫他过去。

George走过去，等Galahad从沙发上爬起来给他让了一个位子，他弯腰抚平了软布沙发上的褶皱，撤脚观察了一下效果才坐下。

“你见过这个吗？”Galahad递给他一个用于取证的透明密封袋，里面是一个红色小球。

“没有，这是什么？”

“你知道Anthony国王之前让我调查格林威治宫和伊尔军火库的爆炸案对吧？这是伊尔的现场提取物，两个星期前我们从伊尔的锅炉间找到的。起初我以为是什么工业胶或者沾了血的零件，它摸起来像金属…但它附近的东西可都毁了，所以我送去做了检测，同时让人留意格林威治宫的残余中是否有相似的东西，他们几天前给了我这个，”他够过另一个取证袋给George，里面装着一个十分相似的红球，“两份样本成份一模一样，我们现在知道它里面有魔法，人骨，火山灰，媚娃的头发和龙的指甲，其它奇怪的魔法物品，还有一些正常的化学品，二乙基锌之类，但将这一切黏合在一起的那种胶我们查不到是哪里来的或者是什么，你瞧——”Galahad摸出一把小折刀隔着袋子将红球切掉了一小块，George看着小小的碎片像扔进水里的钠逐渐滚成一个游动的小球，打着转寻找母体，仿佛有什么无形的磁力在控制，最后两者相撞，重新融为了一个球，整个过程用了不到四分钟。

“三分五十七秒，”Galahad看了眼表，“它恢复的速度越来越慢，我觉得我们之前没发现可能是因为爆炸之后它用了很久才拼回了这么一小块…我以前从没见过这样的东西，你觉得它是什么？”

George想了想，“我觉得这应该是炸了格林威治宫和伊尔军火库的那个东西。”

Galahad翻着眼睛叹了口气，“谢谢你Georgee，我可从来没想到这点。”

\---------------------------------

以上～

1阿瑟在混血营一共只有两个任务：成长和吃醋，第一个阿瑟get了一点了，需要开始第二个啦，毕竟梅子这么好怎么可能只有阿瑟发现这点嘛：前方海量狗血预警。另外提前心疼阿瑟一下，最恨的人是M，最爱的是C，等他发现这俩人儿是一个人……啧啧

2情节设置在混血营不得不出现一些其他人物，人名略杂，所以特别说一下：本文中除奥利和塞诺斯两个原创人物外，其他属于原剧&原传说的重要人物都会用英文表示名字，注意他们就好。剩余人员甲乙丙丁为了尽可能不产生干扰都用的英文中最普通最简单路人级别的汤姆杰克玛丽等。塞诺斯和奥利最初犹豫过是否需要统一用英文，后来觉得这两个人物是不属于这个故事的（起码不在中心，都是来客串打酱油），所以就用了中文。奥利是为贝贝设计的，塞诺斯是为另一篇应该会写成盾冬可能cross一点亚梅的文设计的。

3这更自觉有点无聊，但心理过渡十分必要，如果有人想打我.......我跑啦~~

 

4兰，高爷（和菜头阿瑟）都是武将，我给夫夫送俩有专业技能的知识分子嗯

 

5那个溶液是我编的

第八章：圆桌边的一代

04.

葬礼之后，Arthur和Colin并没有选择离开。一来土豆还没有种完，Colin不喜欢半途而废，二来Arthur已经在混血营找到了一种怪异的归属：每个他听到的故事都像拔出的糖丝般将他紧紧缠绕，他开始关心这里每个人的生活。所以他们留了下来，也因此得到了圣诞以来难得平静的一段短暂时光。

最开始的几天他们一直在规规矩矩用手种土豆，后来当Arthur的腰开始吃不住，Colin动用了自己的魔法。

“我以为你很喜欢做这个，”有一天他们休息时Colin说。铲子和水壶在他们面前自动飞来飞去，框里发芽的土豆块排着队主动蹲进刨好的坑。

“我是挺喜欢的，”Mithian不在，所以Arthur喝着柠檬水，将脚搭到第三把椅子上舒展身体，“事实上，我小时候还想过当一个农夫。”

Colin认真地点头，“看得出来你是一个乐意干活的人。”

“哦，这个嘛，”Arthur咂咂嘴，“实际上我还梦想着带一个勤快的仆人和我一起归园田居然后把所有的活儿都扔给他干。”

Colin皱眉感慨，“可怜的仆人。”

“是啊，”Arthur附和，“可怜的你。”

Colin翻翻眼睛，“我不是你的仆人。”

让他吃惊的是，Arthur立刻再次点头附和，“你说得对。”

Colin不明所以却也安然接受顺毛的小王子，可等他卸下防御将杯子举到嘴边开始喝水，Arthur才慢悠悠地补了一句：“仆人不会侍寝。”

Colin毫无意外地呛了一口水。他连连咳嗽时罪魁祸首居然厚着脸皮来帮忙拍他的背。小王子帮他顺着气，一边用夸张的语调真诚地劝诫他：“天呐老家伙，喝水要慢点。”

 

几天之后他们种完了土豆，Arthur转而帮忙教孩子们防身术，而Colin…Arthur发现Colin是万能的。

老巫师可以带上武器随安保小组去营地边缘施加每日的防护加固咒，也可以转身围上围裙在夜晚为他们烤一盘泡芙当夜宵；他用三种草药和一个咒语驱走了Rodor积重多年的腿部顽疾，还动手改进了营地井口的净水装置。Arthur与营地里的其他人一起分享着对全能Colin的惊奇，同时又感到异常骄傲和幸运。

“你怎么会知道那些的？”有天他实在忍不住要问。

老巫师装出一副深沉的样子：“看书。”

Arthur对此深感怀疑。如果Colin是通过看书获得的知识，那根本没有办法解释他的完美实践。有那么一次，他产生了一个荒唐透顶的念头：老巫师也许已经活了几百年，在这几百年中，他曾当过治疗师机械师厨师建筑师等等才获得了今天的本事，可这个念头一冒出来Arthur就觉得自己傻。他当然不会把这个想法告诉Colin，Colin准会笑话他。

Colin的全能也给Arthur引来了一些苦恼，因为，哼，很显然，他并不是唯一一个发现Colin有多棒的人（尽管他是表现得最不明显的那个）。

当某日一个年轻姑娘的宠物侏儒蒲生了病时，Colin一眨眼的功夫就将那个菜绿色的小动物恢复成了粉红色的毛球样。姑娘红着脸对Colin连声表示感谢，第二天还送了他一双她用魔法织成的袜子。

“这太厚了，”当天晚上Colin把袜子一叠放到床头时Arthur评论，“快夏天了，没人应该穿这么厚的袜子。”

老巫师不听他的话，第二天就把袜子套到了脚上，那个送袜子的姑娘看见后两只拳头并拢掩住惊叫的嘴巴、鞋底黏了弹簧一样蹦哒了好半天。

Arthur以为这是个个体事件，虽然心里不那么舒服但忍了下来，他是真正的国王，该有国王的气度才对。

可这一切在Colin开始为孩子们授课之后变本加厉。

Colin似乎哪门课都可以教，可他选择教麻瓜防御术。这门课原本的教师是一个叫薇拉的女人，最近害了风寒正在犯愁，得知Colin愿意帮她代一些课程时，薇拉感激涕零——字面意义上的。

Arthur很高兴每个孩子都喜欢Colin老师，可那些小家伙不但占据了Colin大量的课程时间，某天课程之余，他和Colin在吊床上享受难得清静的两人时光时，一个扎羊角辫的四五岁女孩居然走过来当着他的面——当着他的面！公然求抱。女孩站立的姿势有点内八，穿着奶黄色的泡泡裙一只手牵着荡在半空中的棕色泰迪熊，低头用水汪汪的大眼睛瞅着Colin。

Colin单膝蹲在女孩面前问她的名字。

“朵拉。”

“嗨朵拉，我是Colin，”老巫师说着伸出手臂。

Arthur抱起双臂，现在的孩子真可爱可又太奇怪。他记得这个孩子并不属于Colin的班级。他也蹲下身，“Colin不会抱孩子，”Arthur用自己最权威的声音认真地告诉朵拉，“他会摔着你的。”

Colin瞪了他一眼。

在Arthur来得及进一步辩护之前，朵拉已经伸手环住了Colin的脖子，“姐姐说你好，我也想上课。”

“嘿朵拉，”Arthur火速改变战术转而对女孩露出一个循循善诱的笑脸，“我给你介绍一位新朋友怎么样，他叫塞诺斯，六岁，是个可爱的男孩——”

朵拉的反应是把脸埋进了Colin肩膀。

Colin看着小王子的反应笑出来，抱紧朵拉站起身，“Arthur哥哥不高兴了，”他带着心知肚明的笑容凑到女孩耳边说，一双眼睛却盯住斜眼看他的小王子，“我想他不喜欢你更喜欢我。”

“是啊，”Arthur郁闷地大声说，“就是这么回事。”

朵拉圈着Colin的脖子，先是看了Arthur一会儿，然后又转头认真地对Colin说：“我觉得Arthur哥哥也想要你抱。”

小王子一时气结，等他终于找回反应能力之后赶忙摆出一脸冒犯：“才没有这回事！”他结结巴巴挤出这句话，双手叉腰很气愤似的，“开玩笑！”

老巫师不说话，带着越来越浓的笑意看着他，微微撅起嘴巴表示不信。

Arthur不想理他，也不想理朵拉，他转过身，抬着下巴像个最傲慢的王子一样阔步走开。一群乡巴佬，切，他才不跟他们计较！

§ 

温莎堡，

Leon并不是一个心软的人。他几乎从不心疼自己，也不怎么心疼别人，尤其当这个“别人”性别为男时。可此时他真心实意地深深心疼Arthur王子——加冕礼在五月，就让他姑且称Arthur为王子吧。

最初国王遇难时，Arthur虽然悲伤，却也明智地将这种悲伤冷静地表露在了一定程度内，这让Leon钦佩又敬畏，同时为能够服务于这样一位新王为荣。可紧接着Arthur在负荷过重的日程下开始崩溃了，而不敏感如Leon也能察觉到这种发生在Arthur身上的变化。王子像一道堤坝，独自承受了太久的洪水，坝壁上已经列出几条深痕，有水外渗。Leon不怪Arthur，Arthur的日程印在纸上本就密密麻麻，空白少得无法容一只蚂蚁落脚，不巧前几天又生了病。王子人后要拖着病躯呛着嗓音和意大利总理电话会议到深夜，人前又得装出一副若无其事的样子——英国正处于最脆弱的时候，人们想看到一个玉树临风的王者，而不是一个弱柳扶风的孩子。

此刻Arthur坐在桌前，和七八个人商讨着加冕礼的细节，整个人缩在高背椅里尽量挺直脊背，一阵阵咳嗽散落分布在谈话间，如同不可或缺又频繁的标点与空格。每当气冲喉口，Arthur就将拳头凑到嘴边狂咳一阵，另一只手在椅子扶手处抓得青白，直到面色通红眼中带水才停下，满脸倦容地匆匆按揉两下太阳穴，继续议事。他看上去随时要晕倒，惹得Leon没法不心疼。就算是毒辣的罗威娜[1]此时在房间里，恐怕也会忍不住母爱爆棚躬身把水吹凉了送到Arthur嘴边……

震动的手机让Leon收回了自己丰富的想象力。他退出房间，掏出手机用指纹滑动解锁，察看后面色一沉。

布尔镇突袭行动泄密之后，无论认定自己多么清白，Leon出于职业素养都无法不进行一些相关防御措施。他找到了研发部程序员George，恳请他在自己的电脑文件中植入追踪病毒。一旦加密文件被拷贝到移动设备再打开，Leon的手机就会收到设备自动发出的GPS定位——这正是震动的手机刚刚送给他的信息。

信号定位在伦敦。

Leon一边用手指滑动地图放大定位，一边在脑海里迅速制定了一系列逮捕方案。通常情况下，信号会有两种来源。一种是废弃旧地如仓库，在那种情况下，他们可以派出空中迷你侦察机、远程控制摄像头或者进行红外扫描确定目标具体方位；还有一种情况信号会来自公共网吧或体验店，那时他们可以联网入侵通过被病毒侵入的设备直接定位…

当Leon将定位放到最大时，那两种预设从空中摔下，连同他的自信一起啪嗒碎落，他目瞪口呆地看着屏幕，觉得五脏六腑被啃去了一半——

定位在温莎堡。

不仅如此，按照精度，信号源自他刚出来的、Arthur王子此刻所在的屋内。

 

 

Leon难以置信地将地图缩小又放大，确认了好几遍，确定无误后立刻回到了屋子。

Arthur王子还在商讨加冕仪式，没人注意到他退出又回来。屋里只有一台电脑开着，而那台电脑此时正端正地放置在Arthur眼前。一同盯着屏幕的还有此次加冕仪式的总策划，他正俯身为王子讲解着当日的行进路线，两个助手站在一旁，都在可见电脑屏幕的范围内，一个抱着笔记板笔速如飞地记录着王子的反馈，另一个口中念念有词，大概是在准备之后自己需要向王子做的汇报。

总而言之，怎么看也不像正在察看盗取的机密文件的样子。但为了以防万一，Leon还是不动声色地绕到Arthur身后检查了一下电脑，电脑上只打开着一个文件，是伦敦地图，一条黄线标示出加冕行进路线，一旁附有备注。

Leon百思不得其解，再次低头迅速瞥了一眼手机，标注信号源位置的光点依然在一跳一跳地闪烁。Leon再次退出房间，想着也许信号有误差，就试了一下隔壁的屋子，可临近的屋中并没有人。等他检查完这一切，时间距离他手机震动已经过去了一分三十四秒。Leon这时开始有点慌了，如果内鬼此时此刻就在温莎堡，而他却无法找到…

他信得过George，所以不明白哪里出了错，只能将地图再次放到最大送到眼前，凑近了横竖反复看。就在Leon再一次将手机屏幕由竖屏转到横屏时，一个念头如子弹般击中了他：信号定位只是水平定位。

作为皇家安保队长，Leon训练有素的头脑立刻将忽略这一细节的自我谴责推送到了日程表的下下项，先将温莎堡蓝图从脑内调了出来。Arthur所在屋子的垂直位置除去公共场合就只有一间贮藏室，两间闲置的客房，还有…Morgana公主的房间。

没人会愚蠢到在公共场所冒险做这种事，Leon也下意识地不去想那最后一种可能性，他带着巨大的期望用最快的速度上下楼梯检查了另外几个。可空客房全是空的，贮藏室里面是一些奇珍玩物，来自往日的各国访问，地上薄灰、黄铜把手等等细节都告诉他那间屋子有一阵子没人去过了。

关上贮藏室的门后，Leon转身迎面碰上了那位戴猎鹿帽的大侦探。侦探先生抽出嘴里的烟斗，向他吐一口气，Leon不愿听那位前辈的高见，于是固执地闭上眼，可讨厌的侦探偏偏要用那充满穿透力的低沉嗓音以极快的、让Leon感到心慌的声音循环着告诉他：排除了不可能的……

不。

……剩下的无论多么不可思议都一定是真相。

理智告诉Leon他应该去拜访公主，可情感却让他望而却步，他情愿再去搜一遍那些空房间，也许有人就躲在那里面呢，浴室水槽下方那个只能容纳一只猫的柜子，也许里面正藏着某个会缩骨功的东方奇人…

Leon最终还是敲响了Morgana的房门。

问清了来人之后，Morgana花了五十四秒才捏着一本书来为他开门。Leon默数着秒数，尽量不去想这意味着什么，门开以后，他也努力将目光从Morgana身上撕下来，遣送到屋内视察：Gwen不在屋里，茶桌上放着一杯茶。茶桌是当年玛格丽特王太后最爱的风格，上面横竖布着许多绘有花卉和天使图案的抽屉，花卉是百合和铃兰，白裙勾着金边，天使是星期四天使，羽翼飞展双腿羞郝地交叠，抱着竖琴呆呆地望他，茶杯是……茶杯是怎样的不重要，Leon停止兜兜转转，茶杯边上、茶桌上的银色薄片物体不再只躲在余光里，它伺机沉伏，现在主动出击，分身成两片青冷刀锋凌空飞来切进他的眼珠——那是一台笔记本电脑。

那秒很长，长到Leon足以想起Morgana近来的每一点反常。

那秒很短，短得Leon还没为Morgana近来的每一点反常找到借口她就已经在朝他困惑地眨眼。

Leon抱着最后一点期望，不动声色地说出谎：“有人反映刚才堡内出现了短时间的网络中断，不知您是否受到了影响？”

Morgana释然一笑，扬扬手里的书，“没有。”

Leon看了一眼那书，书名是《克里斯汀•格兰维尔传》，平装，书脊处只有一条单一折痕闪电般劈过中线的位置，Leon在心里无意识地将那条唯一的折痕做出辅助线延长，不吃惊地发现那刺穿了他的胸口。他没有看过这本书，但他知道格兰维尔正是让邦德念念不忘的维斯帕•琳德的原型。Leon努力压下胃里升腾起的强烈的恐惧、失望与希望，一言不发地欠身，离开了Morgana的房间。

§ 

奈米斯，

苏格兰的雷雨在傍晚时分发起了突袭，密集的雨水猛烈地轰炸着大地。混血营的地面在几分钟之内就变成了泥浆。

事发时Arthur并不和Colin在一起，Colin出去给他找苹果了。Arthur跑出他们的帐篷时看见所有人都在向西面的山坡奔逃，于是他也向那个方向跑过去。

西面撑起了一顶平时没有的圆形帐篷，布料看上去比其他的要厚。Arthur一头扎进去，发现所有人都聚集到了这里。混血营的人显然已经习惯了这一传统，角落里排起了长队在领毛巾和热可可，门口一个男人把他拦下来，跟他确认是否在离开帐篷前吹灭了屋内所有的蜡烛。Arthur告诉男人他根本就没点蜡烛后男人就放过他，开始问接下来进入帐篷的人。Arthur没领毛巾也没拿热可可。他没理会自己浑身上下都在淌水，甚至没理会那个追着他告诉他南侧可以烘干衣服去掉泥浆的女人。他推开她，慌张地又用目光扫了一遍屋子：男人女人老人小孩——都是不是Colin的人，一个女人试图点亮一支火把，火苗随风狂舞，所有投到帆布上的人影都好似晃动的、无关紧要的鬼影…Colin不在这里。

Arthur就近抓了一个人，可那个人说没见到Colin，他又抓了一个人，在得到同样的答案后他等不及了。Arthur忘了他应该先找Mithian或Rodor，他忘了他现在在一个安全的营地，而袭击他们的只是一场无辜而无常的暴雨，他忘了至少应该找把伞。他只想到上次，也是在这样一场雨中，他为父亲的离去窝在巷子里……一瞬间Arthur脑海里几乎所有东西都被去而复返的情感噬去，他带着一个念头像个傻瓜一样冲回了雨里。

衣服浸透了雨水，他像是四指捆了沙袋在沼泽中跋涉，每一步都陷得更深。他在无人的帐篷间寻找，雨帘密得几乎看不见任何东西。然后他看到了一道蓝光，球的形状，漂浮在半空。  
他循着蓝光的方向走过去，蓝光随着他的临近逐渐浅淡，变成薄雾一样的气体被水打散，他看到了Colin。

Colin很好。

事实上是太好了。Colin和那个叫Dagael的家伙站在一把伞下，Colin举着伞，Dagael手里还拿着一个罪恶的、大概本该属于他的苹果。

如果怒气是热的，那Arthur非常肯定自己身上的衣服已经干了。他站住不动，等老巫师走过来。

“你在干什么，”Colin把Arthur一同罩在伞下。

Arthur没好气地打开老巫师伸向他的手，“散步。”

Colin也不生气，“哦，我以为你是来找我的。”

“我好像听到你喊Colin了…”Dagael碰上Arthur的目光后声音低下去。

“我本来想回去找你的时候碰上了Rodor，”Colin主动说，“雷电会对营地原本的保护咒语产生影响，他每个方向都派了人，我说可以帮忙，我们就去南边加固了一下幻象咒，”Colin再次伸出了手，这次Arthur没有打开，他才不管Dagael看上去有多尴尬和惊讶，任老巫师的掌心覆上他的右边脸颊。

Arthur觉得他的脸上大概有一个神奇的指纹（或许还有唇纹？）识别系统，Colin的手一贴上他的脸，恐惧被驱逐，怒气被蒸发，他绷紧的脸部肌肉禁不住要被触碰处的温度融化，重新变幻着对手的主人露出笑脸，衣服也像干了似的不再湿冷地捆绑着噬取体温。Arthur矫情了一下，暗自感慨这一定就是被无聊的女孩命名为“爱人掌心的温度、”“情感的炙热、”“心满则暖”之类的玩意儿，可低头间却发现自己的衣服的确已经干了。

“我的衣服干了，”他惊讶地傻乎乎地说。

Colin忍俊不禁，将贴在Arthur脸颊上的手送到小王子眼前，“是啊，我用了魔法嘛。”

 

直到回到帐篷，Arthur才开始真正意识到自己刚才的行为有多可笑。现在Colin安然无恙地站在他身边了，他认出了那个在门口拦他的男人是魁地奇球员汤姆，而追着他告诉他哪里可以烘干衣服的女人是玛丽。当初那些被他直接判定为不是Colin的男人女人老人孩子也都一一有了名字。可当时的他脑袋里却只有一张简单粗暴的流程图：看到一个人，判断条件是是否是Colin，满足条件的话就进行下一步：走过去用力拍他的脑袋问他要苹果，不满足条件的话就拐回来，换一个人重复第一步。

Arthur在心里嘲笑了一下自己，领了两条毛巾和Colin在角落里坐下来，一人手捧一杯热可可，看着火光笼罩中的、各个年龄阶段的孩子们欢天喜地地庆祝着取消的晚课。他们在帐篷另一边围成一个圈，由几位妇女带着拍手用不同的调子扯着脖子唱同一支歌。

这支歌唱完，孩子们开始七嘴八舌地提议下一首时，Arthur又暗自感慨了一遍自己刚才的小题大做。可Colin不见的时候，他又的确是把面前这些他引为大义的亲密朋友全都抛到了脑后。Arthur吹吹手中的可可，感觉热气氤氲过来扑了他一脸，他觉得既幸福又无奈，一边坐着生自己的气一边接受路人善意的问询。

“我看你找到Colin了，”Mithian夹着一面笔记板经过时带着笑意问Arthur，低头勾掉了名单中他们的名字。

在Arthur尴尬地承认之前，Colin一本正经地替他作了回答：“不，他刚才在散步。”

Mithian笑出声，“好吧，”她将笔记板神秘地往脸侧一遮，确保接下来的这句话不会被那边的孩子们听到，“等会儿孩子们去睡后，我给你们尝点奈米斯最棒的苹果酒。”

Colin谢过了Mithian，而依然在尴尬状态的Arthur愣愣地点了一下头。

“我很惊讶你会来找我，”Mithian走后Colin对他说。

Arthur哼了一声，“因为你坏事做尽我有点担心你在外面被闪电劈到。”

“坏事？”Colin挑高眉毛。

Arthur别扭了一下，最终还是向他控诉：“你把苹果给了Dagael。”

Colin无言以对，瞪着眼睛看了Arthur一会儿，难以置信于小王子的耿耿于怀。当发现Arthur也许是认真的，他好笑地叹一口气，从兜中摸出自己那只青苹果递到他眼前，“下次Dagael看到我拿着两只苹果走在路上，我猜我应该告诉他不不不我不能给你一只因为一只是Arthur的一只是我的。”

“啧啧，那可太没礼貌了，”Arthur愉快地教训完老巫师，凑到Colin手举的清脆苹果前啃下一大口。

 

那晚的雨一直下到凌晨三点也没停。

他们用毛巾、热可可和Colin的魔法火苗找回体温后就去帐篷对岸的童声合唱团里滥竽充数。许多曲子Arthur都不知道，就干脆假唱，他摇晃着脑袋拍着手，偶尔做几个夸张的表情和动作配合歌词。起先Colin用洪亮的歌声和清晰的吐字嘲笑他，后来Colin被他带坏了，也不再好好唱，他们就一起用模棱两可的口型跟着，惹得周围和对面几个孩子吃吃笑起来。朵拉坐在Colin身边一只木箱上，随着节拍荡着腿，等又一支歌被二人组演完时欢喜地扑过来搂住了Colin的腰。

声带唱得微痛之后，老师们合计之下将雨夜变成了奇思妙想展示会：谁有奇怪的点子都可以站起来分享，或者一个故事，一首歌，一个提议，什么都可以。

Arthur是第一次参加这种活动，而孩子们显然已经很熟悉了，毫不怯场。

一个孩子说希望将来给纸币英镑施上魔法，一张灰绿色的、面值五镑的纸币上的亚瑟王头像会在遭调戏后变成粉红的、面值五十镑的纸币（听到这里时Colin看Arthur，Arthur托着下巴假装看天空，四十五度角）；一个孩子认为香蕉的单数应该是bana，双数应该是banana，三只香蕉应该叫bananana，并且十以内只香蕉都该遵循这么个规律；四岁的朵拉短暂地放开Colin，拿着姐姐的地壳结构图站到板凳上，认真地为大家讲解地球实际上是一个橘子、柠檬和淡奶油味的彩虹蛋糕，她说到这儿时有几个年纪大些的男孩发出了轻微的嗤笑，但很快被Rodor一记不怒自威的眼神喝止住了。

其他几个年纪大的女孩和教师们为了照顾小一点的孩子将内容保持在了天马行空的高度，内容却免不了更合逻辑与现实。上次给Colin织袜子的女孩念了自己最近编的故事《只能说‘是’的人》，而另一个上次牵过塞诺斯的女人则随手摸过身边的物件取材编了个关于一只被咬了一口的苹果与一只被咬了两口的梨的故事。后来又有人说了许多，有的可行，有的不可行，但没人把任何想法揪出来直接盖上可行或不可行的章。今天晚上教师们只负责鼓励与启发，至于回答，能盖下章的只有他们自己和时间，或者时间作用下的他们自己。

等帐篷里更多的人加入了这个圈子，Mithian就把中央的大火堆变成了低伏的一片草坪一样的小火苗，再后来大家取出雨夜的保留项目：备好的棉花糖、玉米和烤肠，边烤边吃边聊。话题随心所欲，最后变成了七嘴八舌地为莎拉肚子里尚未出世的宝宝起名字。莎拉自己还没什么想法，乐得听每个人的意见。正经的大人们还会询问她是否打算用母亲或者什么特别的人来命名这个女孩，可有些玩闹的人就不管不顾了，几个年轻男孩嘻嘻哈哈说了些什么Arthur也没听清，只看见说完之后他们几个嘎嘎乐着倒在彼此身上笑得几乎要断气。而有一个小姑娘生怕别人听不见自己，跳着脚叫了好半天“樱桃。”就这样一直闹到八点半，Rodor出面喊所有孩子去帐篷的二层睡觉，大家这才稀稀落落地收了声，一一向国王陛下道晚后排队去爬通向楼上的绳梯。有些孩子小需要抱，还有小孩喝了两杯睡前牛奶才满足地咋着嘴乖乖上楼，朵拉把泰迪熊落在了自己的帐篷里，说什么也不肯去睡觉。

“熊先生一个人睡会害怕！”她站在地上仰头对汤姆抹着眼睛大声哭叫，直到Colin走过去答应帮她把泰迪熊找回来才破涕为笑。

之后朵拉十分详细地给Colin介绍了熊先生的准确位置，“我们的帐篷叫鸭子岛，他在我们的床上，我们的床有两个黄枕头，下面藏了果酱饼干，”她附在Colin耳边用手捂着悄悄告诉他，“你不会认错的。”

 

等Colin取回了“鸭子岛”的“熊先生，”把冲他的脸颊左右开弓亲个没完的朵拉送上了床，Arthur也终于从帮忙分发毯子的队伍中脱身。“风雪号”（大家这么称呼这顶帐篷）的二层空间并不小，可所有人都住进来就难免拥挤。床是相连的通铺才勉强盛下，谁也不嫌弃这点，好几个人对此感到过于兴奋，不时有人与临时的左邻右舍挑起一场大战。中间一道帘子分了男女隔间，要好的女孩们钻进一床被子，每当帐篷外划过一道闪电就一起预警般地大声尖笑起来。Mithian和Rodor轮流上去两次，帐篷才终于在快九点半的时候安静下来。

之后醒着留在一层的是奈米斯少有的成年人。大家一边带Arthur玩了几局魔法世界的霹雳爆炸牌，Rodor一边给他们讲了“风雪号”帐篷存在的意义。

“这顶帐篷比其他的都更大更结实，”Rodor告诉他们，“除此之外，夜晚山间的火光会暴露营地位置，所以奈米斯的人通常都睡得很早，折光咒也可以抵消一定量的灯火带来的影响。可是到了风雪的夜晚折光咒会受到很大影响，所以大家集中到一顶帐篷内，尽可能减小暴露的机率。”

Colin又问了一些相关的技术问题。Rodor最初也回答，后来他发现如此一来他没办法保持精力集中，牌局连输两轮之后，他选择离开牌桌，和Colin坐到一边继续说。

Arthur在Colin离开后又玩了一局就借口运气差也把手里的牌扔到桌上供剩余玩家哄抢，他自己则来到帐篷入口处，拨开一道缝望着浇灌大地的茫茫雨夜，升起的泥土气味充斥着他的鼻腔。紫色闪电像是天穹之上一个转瞬即合的伤疤，紧随其后的雷声听起来像是震怒的上帝一声警惕示威的猛咳，即使世界上的每个地区此刻都是这种震彻的雷声，可若飞离地球表层，这声音也不过是在一个不规则球体的内部闷闷炸响，如同一粒失败的爆米花，完好的壳内是吓唬原子的几声惊天动地的噼啪。大气之上，那个要以空间位移来衡量时间、以时间速度来判定空间距离的宇宙还是平静的，其他星体还在依照轨迹雷打不动地各自跳着或亲近或疏远的沉默舞步。

而今夜暴雨笼罩的仅仅是苏格兰的这一小片。

Arthur的思绪从他所坐处跳得很高，落回来的时候发现Colin已经坐到了他身边，还同他一样抱着膝盖。

“你是不是计划着再去散步？”Colin调侃他。

小王子伸手指着两人面前帘缝处露出的那片地，土被冲兑成了棕色湿泥，水全积在横七竖八叠起来的深深浅浅的脚印里，脚印有六个属于他，他答非所问：“我刚给这里起了个名字。”

“哦？”

“叫爱河，”小王子认真地告诉老巫师。

老巫师先是一愣，然后一抹笑容从唇角一直荡到耳根，“好丑的爱河，”他公正地评论。

Arthur对这个回应极不满意，伸手揉乱了Colin的头发，等他痛快地报完仇，又跟Colin提议：“咱们的帐篷也该有个名字，他们其他的帐篷都有名字，‘风雪号，’‘鸭子岛，’‘串珠包包，’‘一只菜筐——’”

“‘鲸鱼的胃，’”Colin为他补充。

“‘鲸鱼的胃，’‘鞋盒，’‘鞋盒右边，’‘不在鞋盒右边，’‘单身狗窝，’”Arthur及时收住，“我觉得咱们的帐篷也该有个名字。”

“卡美洛特？”Colin几乎是脱口而出。

Arthur斜他一眼，“太没创意，而且不好玩，不符合奈米斯的整体气氛。”

“那就…非单身狗窝？”

Arthur开怀大笑，笑过之后他挑高眉毛看着Colin，表情在说：你认真的？

Colin缩了缩脖子，“算了…”

之后两人又提议否决了一些选项，“素食者与菜头，”（“这是对国王的大不敬！”“你可以当素食者”）“不在”（这样他们再问起Colin和Arthur在哪里，回答就是：Colin与Arthur在‘不在’），“一家老小”（老巫师与小王子是一家）。

小王子越想越开心，有时雷声滚起来，他们就不得不对对方用喊的才能听见彼此所说。有那么一次，Arthur向Colin喊着“双人床，”可他的声音被雷声盖过去，Colin听不见，用口型询问，于是Arthur吸足了气到肺里，提高声音大声喊出来，可声音出口的瞬间雷声却不争气地息了，于是帐篷里的人闻言纷纷转头看向他们这边，于是Arthur脸一红，于是Colin笑看一眼脸红的Arthur出来为他解围：“Arthur想给我们的帐篷起名叫双人船。”

“…是这样，”Arthur附和。

有人表示这个名字太过俗气，有人又说有创意，收了几句批判与褒奖之后，Arthur嘴上应着，心里闪过了另外几个相关的名字（“亚梅草船，”“破烂船，”“龙大王船”）后忽然生出了另一个名字。

“‘不送船。’”

“什么？”Colin一时没反应过来。

“前一阵子的葬礼给了我启发，”Arthur解释，“听说古阿尔比恩时代，去世的人会躺在船里运走火化，所以这个名字有个好寓意。”

“这好像和奈米斯的整体气氛不符，”Colin指出Arthur几分钟前定下的标准。

Arthur只是嗯了一声。

“…我以为你想起个好玩的？”

“不管了，”Arthur干脆地回答，他在心里默念了几遍这个名字，觉得心里像划燃了火柴般暖融融——他喜欢这个名字。

“我喜欢这个名字，”Colin轻声说，他在心里默念了几遍这个名字，听着眼前雨与身后火的重奏本来有些动容地想要再说些什么，可Arthur已经得意地笑起来，“快——叫我天才！”

“……菜头。”

[1]罗威娜：（SPN）女，曾用儿子换三头猪，其子委屈曰：人家小时候可可爱了，还会杂耍，起码值五头猪！

 

\---------------------------------

以上~

感觉我又在放飞自我，咳咳，夫夫祝大家光棍节快乐

噢对了，好像不存在星期四天使这么个物种，是今天又没见到小卡·怨念的我随手加的：（

第八章：圆桌边的一代

05.

 

温莎堡，

Mordred还醒着。

墙上的摆钟告诉他现在是凌晨一点，而他面前是厚厚的文件，依照门类分为几落，每份加注着日期和标签。其实他并不需要熬夜把它们看完，他甚至不需要亲自看它们，可是他想这样做。他相信这会帮助一切尽快步上正轨。

Mordred从未抱有那种幼稚的幻想，认为成为国王以后他可以为所欲为，得到权利、金钱与佳人，他从小就接受着王子的教育，他明白摆在第一位的永远是对人民的责任。

而正是这一点使事情变得棘手，因为他对“人民”有针锋相对的双重定义。

在接受了他真正的身份之后，他在心里把自己划归到了魔法的阵营内，巫师与女巫是他内心的“人民。”然而虽然还未经过正式加冕，可他的头衔却是麻瓜国王，麻瓜是他表面上的“人民”。他不能让麻瓜们过度欺压他真正的同胞，所以他从最高的位置向魔法部部长Cendred传递着情报。可等麻瓜军队接连失利，麻瓜们又将他放到Anthony的旁边，对比之后判定他的软弱无能，于是他又用Cendred给他的信息帮助麻瓜们反攻，可紧接着他的同胞洒下的每一滴血又让他感到了无可奈何的切肤之痛。

Mordred觉得自己被困在了无穷无尽的死循环间，他找不到平衡，每天都像行走在钢丝上般心惊胆战。

比起刚刚向Anthony寻复仇之后的那种一切尽在掌握中的自信，他开始变得越发被动。这与他和魔法部部长最初协定的目标并不相符。在最初的计划里，他们联手解决Anthony，Cendred用胜利巩固自己的连任，Mordred用继承来获得自己的地位和安全，这事本来就应该完了，可现在想来，那个想法实在过于天真。他没有办法对自己的身世无动于衷，也没有办法不用第二个谎言去遮盖第一个，用第三个去掩饰第二个，于是一次性合作变成了长期合作，而Mordred看不到这条路通往哪里。渐渐地他意识到，他从来没有摆脱过别人的操控，吊线只不过从Anthony转移到了Cendred手中。

而除了战争之外还有许多日常事，低迷的经济和走高的失业率，教育与医疗，从军与退役，他还要抽时间参加慈善晚会与葬礼。

更让他感到悲哀的是，短短几天之内他竟然因为诸多琐事而开始体会到了一些Anthony国王曾经的身不由己，并对此产生了一种怪异的同情，相伴而来的还有对自己这种同情的自我挖苦与怨恨，与依然不能消散的、对得不到的父爱的痛苦。这种耻辱的痛苦他本以为会被死亡封存，如今却因为死亡而成了永远的遗憾。

可他又不后悔自己的所作所为，尽管Anthony死后依然为他带来了无尽的麻烦——国内如此，国外亦是如此。“不死鸟”事件让英国在全球反魔法联合政府的领头地位摇摇欲坠，而“故障”的说法则被当成英方无力反击的推脱。

总而言之，他的感情承载力明明只有一茶匙，可现今的一切如同一队消防队员轮流用高压水龙头昼夜不息地冲着这只茶匙。在五月正式加冕之前，Mordred就已经内忧外患，心力交瘁。

Mordred将头埋进手掌，现在谁都帮不了他。他需要做件事，在平衡两方的同时展现自己的威信——迫切需要。

 

奈米斯，

“我迫切需要再来一杯苹果酒，”Arthur认真地对Mithian说。这时候“风雪号”帐篷的基层只剩下了他们三个人，Arthur慵懒地斜倚在地毯上，闭着左眼将酒杯举到右眼前，享受地透过玻璃看着跳跃的火焰，“这个酿酒的家伙一定有狄俄尼索斯血统。”

Mithian将冰桶中的酒瓶递给Arthur，“真想亲自转达你的赞美，但我们和Alice已经将近十年没联系过了。”

“Alice？”

“我姑姑，”Mithian解释，“她也是个女巫，不过早在战争开始前就扔掉魔杖去当了麻瓜科学家，声称那是她的兴趣所在。我想她现在应该还在地质研究所，”Mithian看到Arthur似乎懂了的眼神，赶紧进一步解释：“这不是我们不联系的原因，Alice的丈夫生前是巫师，他们的女儿Eira本来应该是纯血可却是个哑炮，而我作为混血却表现出了魔法能力…遗憾的是，我们并不是佩妮和莉莉·伊万斯，Eira一点也不在乎我们之间有什么亲情，如果有一天我的孩子被放到了她的门前，我想最乐观的可能性是那个不幸的小家伙被放到了分类垃圾桶的‘可回收物’边……总之，Alice姑姑为了保护她女儿送Eira去了麻瓜学校，从此彻底退出了巫师的圈子，我们就几乎没再联系过了。”

Colin不知道说什么。

“她酿的酒真不错，”Arthur说。

“是的，”Mithian重又露出笑容，“最开始我们还卖过一些——为了获得其它必需品，后来酒越来越少，爸爸就把主要产品换成了玉米、土豆和工艺品。”

Arthur困惑地皱眉，“产品？”

“我们不可能完全自给自足，”Mithian解释，“书籍，羊皮纸，武器…总有东西是需要购买的。建立奈米斯几乎花光了爸爸所有的积蓄，那些把孩子托付给我们的父母通常都会给一些钱，还有一部分来自好心巫师的捐助——这部分并不多，奈米斯的运营需要资金，所以就卖些东西贴补。我们每两周会去外界买些日用品，大家轮流去，以免被人盯上。”

就像他们住在贝瑟代尔峰的山洞时一样，Colin理解Mithian的意思。

“下次我们可以去，”Arthur主动提议，“Colin和我。”

Colin点点头。

“而且塞诺斯的生日快到了，我们可以顺便给他买个礼物，”Arthur灵机一动忽然有了新点子，“或者咱们可以买些装饰，气球什么的，给他办一个生日派对。那孩子最近闷闷不乐，也许这能让他高兴起来！”

Colin若有所思，“可这难道不会让塞诺斯想起他母亲？”

气氛一下子变了。Mithian看到Arthur脸上的笑容一扫而空，他低下头，轻晃着玻璃杯，注视着里面琥珀色的液体浪涛一般起伏涨落。等Arthur抬起头，他问Colin：“难道因为他母亲的死，他余生都将不再过生日？”

Mithian不了解这句话的个中缘由，只觉得这大概与两人的过去有关，因为Colin好像一下子懂了，他看上去为自己的话感到十分后悔，欲言又止。Arthur也不再说话，可Mithian却觉得他们一直在无声地交流，两人仿佛从这个帐篷之内又划出了一片闭关锁国的独立空间，把她和连同时间在内的一切都阻隔在了外面，看得Mithian又惊讶又感动又尴尬，不知道自己是否应该知趣地起身离开顺便把蜡烛吹了。

可正事还是要谈的，于是Mithian清清嗓子，说出破冰之言：“我觉得孩子都会喜欢派对的，七岁对巫师来说毕竟是个重要的生日，”她说完，期冀着得到一些反应，可没有，于是Mithian只好又问：“嗯……你们觉得呢？”

虽然Arthur和Colin异口同声说好，可Mithian总觉得他们并不是在回答她。

 

在派对的筹备问题上，他们最终商定用Colin的卡。

Mithian对此感到感激与不安，“你们已经帮了太多忙了，”她看着Colin将钞票推还给她的手，“那天晚上，营区…”

可Colin坚持，他给Mithian的理由是：“Arthur和我很喜欢这些孩子，”他在心里给自己的理由是：这些孩子都是为他和Arthur的重逢所牵连，这是他能给出的、最微不足道的补偿。

派对的事在雨夜第二天不胫而走，当Mithian正式宣布时，只有几个孩子表现出了惊讶。之后大家凑上来，七嘴八舌地开始充当采购二人组的智囊团和小助手。Arthur收到了许多“民意，”其中包括但不限于买扭扭气球、蛋糕要巧克力糖衣、汽水买樱桃味。还有一些营区的成年人也跑来，私下恳请他帮忙带生日礼物。在婉言拒绝了一系列荒唐情愿并答应了另一些后，Arthur加入了帮Colin拒绝的行列：“不行朵拉，你太小了，不能跟去。”“玛丽娜，我想你最好还是留在这里。”“对不起塞诺（这是Arthur对塞诺斯的新昵称），我答应帮一些人给你买礼物了，你去了会毁掉惊喜。”

当两人在Mithian的帮助下好不容易坐进混血营另外一辆车开到了营地门口，Dagael又追了过来。

Arthur如临大敌地看着Colin将车窗玻璃摇下来，可Dagael却不是想在最后一刻抓住机会与他们同去，“公主说你们也可以请朋友来。”

Colin点头表示明白。

在苹果大盗Dagael说出更多的话之前，Arthur赶忙对男孩露出他最善良的笑容，“哦谢谢你Dagael，快回去吧，天冷风大，我们可谁也不希望看到你被吹病是不是。”

 

 

安全屋，

“你被吹病了，”Gwaine教Lancelot，“就这么告诉Gwen，你说你病得没法赴约了。”

“我觉得那样的话Gwen也许会奔过来照顾我，”Lancelot诚实地说，这个解释合情合理，可他在温暖的幻境里沉浸了片刻就看到了Gwaine的脸。

Gwaine不高兴了。

“我不认识那些孩子，”Lancelot对Gwaine讲着道理，“我会不知道说什么的。”

“你可以把说的工作交给我，你只需要负责带礼物和张嘴吃蛋糕。”

Lancelot无奈地笑了，“好吧，也许我可以问问Gwen愿不愿意一起去混血营——”

“她会吓坏孩子们的，”Gwaine及时否决了那个提议，“她是公主身边的人，总出现在电视上，多少也是皇家随行人员，孩子们不会乐意见到她的，他们会以为可怕的麻瓜军队马上就要来了，你总不能让Gwen对每个人解释：啊不不不我是皇家的卧底，什么？我在为谁做卧底？哦，是Arthur，其实他是真正的国王…”Gwaine挥着手，一人分饰两角表演起来。

一直在一旁观看的Gaius终于忍不住发话：“叫上Gwen的确不合适，”他公正地裁决，“她是咱们的卧底，和Lancelot去公共场所已经是一种冒险，带到混血营去的确过于抛头露面。”

Lancelot是会被道理说服的人，却依然固守成约：“我都答应她了。”

Gwaine没再说话，他脸上的笑容被这句话中急切的热度蒸发了，也收回了刚才劝解时始终搭在Lancelot肩膀上的手。

Lancelot本应对此感到如释重负，可他没有。比起Gwen的快乐，他发觉自己更在意Gwaine的失落，“好吧，”他沉寂了片刻之后做出了妥协，“如果你真的想让我去也许我们可以商量改个时间什么的…”

Gwaine突如其来的阴过天晴和喜笑颜开几乎吓到了Gaius的一颗老心。他以为他了解Gwaine，而那小子下一秒就会欢天喜地地庆贺，可他错了。

“得了，”Gwaine擂了Lancelot一拳，“我就是想引发你的愧疚感。我当然不会让高尚的Lancelot牺牲他的好名声去参加孩子派对。闹市区吃的多，给我捎点好的回来，要能过夜的那种，因为那天晚上我肚子里大概会塞满蛋糕…”

Lancelot信以为真，连忙说好。

Gaius默不作声地抽出魔杖准备给Colin送回信，Lancelot没看见Gwaine转身后突然掉落的欢快面具，Gwaine也没看见Lancelot脸上忽然浮现的一缕不心安，可Gaius看见了全部，直觉和冲动让他想要开口，而年纪和经验让他最终什么都没说。

 

奈米斯，

混血营的每个人都被即将到来的生日派对点燃了热情，特别是年纪小一些的孩子，他们在课上表现得越发浮躁，等到派对的前一天，连Colin也无法制止关于第二天活动的讨论了，于是他临时调整了计划，取消了原定的咒语掌握程度小测验。

Colin上的那门课叫麻瓜防御术，大多数时候他会独自完成教学内容，可有时他也需要找人做示范，祖国的小花朵们自然不能随意撷取摧残，就唤来Arthur搭档。尽管如此，Arthur却也没受到什么高强度的迫害，教给孩子们的咒语不能太过惨烈血腥，于是示范表演也经常如儿童剧一般，Colin多半会教一些磕绊咒、用声东击西引开追踪者或者粉碎咒弄断些树枝灯盏之类。今天他教的是掩目塞听，并且在示范时用了魔杖，因为绝大多数人都不能像他一样脱杖施法。

在站定原地承受了咒语之后，Arthur只觉得眼前忽然聚拢了乌云团般什么也看不真切，又一下被剥夺了听力，略微慌乱中捡回自己正在配合教学展示这一前提后张开手向四周表演性地摸索了一下，然后清了清嗓子开始描述：“我什么都看不见了……”

他的话才说到一半脚踝却忽然被嗖嗖窜来的绳子捆在了一起，紧接着遭殃的是他的双手。

在短暂的发懵之后，Arthur咬咬牙明白过来，好啊，Colin•James，居然敢这样临时改变计划……钢笔龙不发威，真当他是小龙虾？Colin具体在说什么他听不清，可此时掩目塞听的咒语已经略微消退了一些，Arthur能听到一个人在模模糊糊地讲解，声音从前方传来，一点钟方向。某些黑暗的念头从角落中攀升出来，小王子在心里偷笑一下，倒数三二一，然后忽然翻转手腕一把抓住牵捆着自己手腕的那条绳子猛地一拉。

Colin只觉得手中的绳子忽地被人大力向后扯去，脚步不稳向后一跌，撤步时狠狠踩上了身后人的脚。与此同时一双手臂圈住他一勒，接着一双手沿他的右手臂摸索着飞奔到指尖，下一秒，Colin手中原本虚虚攥着的魔杖就没有了。再下一秒，他后倾的身体惯性和之前踩的那脚合力之下将身后人撞到了地上。Colin试图用手肘去拐身下人，可在成功之前，他先前被夺走的魔杖就已经如尖刀一般横在了他的喉口，腿也被对方仍捆在一起的双脚压得死死的，他想动一动，喉口的魔杖就威胁地抵一抵。离他只有半英寸的小王子转头在喘息中把声音压得低沉嘶哑：“大法师，你死了。”说完得意洋洋地朗声笑起来，热气一波波进攻着并没有死掉的大法师敏感的耳后肌肤，让Colin觉得自己刚刚死掉了十七次，复活了十八次，然后又死掉了一次。

在再次复活之后，Colin听到小王子提高了声音，开始大声讲解，并且丝毫没有要放他走的意思：“麻瓜们当然也是很聪明的，所以当对方在体型上明显更具攻击力时，同学们就不要像刚才Colin教授展示的那样用捆绑咒了，当然，如果你们被施了这个咒语，也不妨趁机借力打力，有句老话叫一个特工最好的武器是他的头脑…我可不希望你们有朝一日落得像可怜的Colin教授一样，”Arthur说着又用魔杖抵了抵Colin的咽喉处，“所以说，虽然Colin教授的麻瓜防御术课很重要，可我的近身格斗术也要好好学，我建议更多的人选一下我这门课，毕竟，”笑一下，“我刚为你们演了一个极好的招生宣传片。”Arthur依然看不清面前的事物，就对天花板的方向呲牙笑了笑。

小王子觉得自己刚才的表现一定十分机智精彩，因为屋内在他话音落地以后依然鸦雀无声，只有Colin还被他手中的魔杖抵得轻声喘息。Arthur又得意了一会儿，等彻底眨掉眼前的云雾后，他依然（十分惊讶地）没有听到任何欢呼叫好，这次Arthur很快明白了其中缘由：Mithian站在门口，神色有些尴尬地看着他们两个。这时Arthur才隐隐意识到他们组合的这个姿势或许有些暴力得少儿不宜。

“我们在示范掩目塞听咒，”Colin解释，同时眸中金光涌动割断了束着的Arthur的手脚。等两人从地上爬起来以后，Mithian点了一下头，看向Arthur：“我本来想问你是否有时间帮忙，有一些生日派对的准备工作，但…”

“有时间，”Colin代为回答，“我们已经做完示范的部分了。”

Arthur点头。

“我不想太为难…”Mithian犹豫着。

“不为难，”Colin微笑着向她保证，“Arthur特别喜欢体力活儿。”

 

“我特别不喜欢体力活儿，”下午五点钟Arthur倒在“不送船”的床上后郑重其事地告诉Colin，“没有任何事能让我今天再动一根手指，”他说着举高一根手指表达自己的决心，“没有任何事——”

“哦，”Colin淡淡回应着切断，“那你晚饭也不要去吃了。”

“你给我带回来，”Arthur吩咐，“我今天有功，我在你的课上做展示可卖力了。”

“做广告也很卖力，”Colin肯定，“待会儿把家里收拾一下，”他转着圈，指了几处乱糟糟的地点。

Arthur只是看着天花板，自顾自地说：“我觉得你课上的咒语让我患上了间接性失聪。”

Colin的嘴角折出一个微笑，走到桌边从衣服堆里拎出了自己的外套，又跨过半个帐篷摸索围巾。

Arthur转过头：“我允许你待会儿再去给我取晚饭。”

“让殿下失望了，”Colin毕恭毕敬地欠身，“我要进城去取咱们上次给塞诺斯订的蛋糕。”

Arthur想起了这件事，犹豫了一下却依然不想动，他觉得自己的背已经长到了床单上，“我陪你去？”他毫无诚意地随口一问。

“不用，”Colin回答，眼角瞥见小王子的神色在他的下一句话中大变：“Dagael和我一起。”

Arthur立刻从床上翻身滚下来，速度快得如同躲飞来的榴弹，床单长到背上？就算床长到了背上他也要背着床去：“我和你一起去，Dagael可以歇着。”

 

取蛋糕之旅并不十分顺利。混血营的福特MAX在即将驶出布雷德山脉时抛了锚。Arthur和Colin从车上钻出来，花了一些时间从后备箱中找到了一些工具。Arthur并不会用，但Colin会，于是Arthur就坐到一边，一边看着万能Colin钻到被辉光球顶起的车下，一边和他有一搭没一搭地讲话。

“你要不要试着召唤龙？”

“艾苏萨他们最近不能现身，”Colin的声音从车下闷闷传来，“坚持这一点我有一百个理由。”

“不能隐身吗？”

“我没办法远程施隐形咒。”

幸而Colin很快修好了车子。混血营的车有些年头了，而且远没有当初的黑色Mini一样受到Colin魔法的庇护，因此老旧了些。Colin在修的过程中发现许多部件都需要维护修缮，因此当Arthur去取蛋糕时，Colin把福特MAX直接开进了修车行，拿着一张取车票走了出来。在那之后，两人只能乘公共巴士。巴士虽不能直接开进混血营，却也省下了不少步行的距离。

乘客并不多，两人在巴士第二层找到座位，几站过后，车子离中心城区越远，乘客越少，五六站后，第一排没了人，他们就改坐到了那里。

将蛋糕小心翼翼地放到通道另一边的座位上后，Arthur忽然想到了一个问题：“咱们这两次买东西，刷的是…你的卡？”

Colin立刻明白了他的顾虑，“我名下的卡应该都被封了，”他压低声音告诉Arthur，“Gaius提醒过我，我用的是…别人的。”他没有告诉Arthur他有许许多多身份、许许多多卡，那是他许许多多秘密中的又一个，并不需要在今天揭晓。

令Colin庆幸的是，Arthur并没有进一步逼问。小王子此时已经习惯于被隐瞒，但让他有一点欣慰的是他知道这些“隐瞒”的存在，他相信Colin，于是决定耐心地等待对方主动揭开。

“你今天又踩了我的脚，”他主动转移话题。

Colin冷笑一下，不说话。

“这是第二次了，上次拍照，你也踩了。”

“合照，”Colin突然没头没尾地来了一句。

“呃——什么？”

“合照，去哪了？”

Arthur愣住。

“当初照完可是给了你，”Colin提醒他。

“好像…是的。”

Colin偏头看了Arthur一会儿，见对方越发窘迫，也不再逼问，只是夸张地叹了一口气：“没事，我早就预见你会弄丢。”

Arthur张大嘴却没有反驳，最终只是做出了副被人看破的样子。

车子又过了两站，巴士二层已经只剩下了他们。Colin看上去有些累了，Arthur就耸了一下一边肩膀，那意思是说：你可以靠过来休息一会儿。

Colin皱眉，“我又不是个姑娘。”话虽如此，他确实感到有些疲累，最近虽然没有什么大事，可琐事繁多，上了一整天课，又修车又跋涉又取蛋糕，他的确想休息一会儿。可侧靠在玻璃上又会与车共震，就索性坐到了第二排、Arthur左后方，一条手臂搭到面前椅背上，额头再趴过去，闭上眼。

Colin睡后，Arthur并没有任何事可做，他就看着蛋糕，看看Colin，看看窗外。爱丁堡入夜浸没在一片墨黑的夜色中，车子仿佛是在一片浮游的灯海中穿梭往来的鱼。公共巴士的温柔晃动有种奇妙的催眠效果，使Arthur产生了短暂的幻觉，仿佛回到了童年的摇篮，车水马龙被阻隔在玻璃窗外，所有的鸣笛喧嚣也都被磨去了棱角，他什么都不需要担心、思考。他也觉得有些累了，于是侧转身子，学着Colin的样子也趴到椅背上。

最开始Arthur没有闭眼，而是着迷地看着对面灰色椅背、一截手臂与黑发夹角而成的一方天地里Colin的额角眉梢。每当车外有光能够有幸拜访那方天地，天地里苍白皮肤上就会短暂地闪出一排睫毛的虚影。

这样看了一会儿，小王子觉得意识也开始有些模糊了。

他们在终点站下车，不需要担心坐过站，又或许是最近混血营的闲适生活麻痹了自小培养的警惕，Arthur短暂地放纵了一下自己，任由意识渐渐抽离。

所以两个人都没有意识到，在离终点站还有四站时一位旅客的到来。旅客将车钥匙放回风衣口袋，慢悠悠捏住无名指轻拽着脱掉了皮手套，从钱夹内摸出两枚硬币投入收费箱后直接由楼梯走向巴士第二层。上到最后几级台阶时，旅客又忽然改变了主意，来人望着二层前排睡着的两人，扶了一下镜框，默默退回了巴士一层。

 

巴士临近终点，只剩三位旅客，一位在一层，已经站到了车门处，另外两位在二层呼呼大睡，并没有醒过来的意思。司机鲍勃平时本就没有什么好脾气，这几天和女朋友吵了架，脾气就更差了。最后一站他故意猛踩刹车，惯性让二层那个坐在第一排、侧身靠在椅背上的金发旅客向后一仰摔到了窗玻璃上，另一个黑发旅客身体向前一震，也清醒过来。

鲍勃满意地把目光从监视窗口挪开时，一层的那位旅客已经走了。

 

\----------------------------------

以上~  
1我又在放飞自我……  
剧情线到来前还是要欢乐一下：）  
2前一段时间为了考试换了种文风最近为了写文又掰了回来，当局者迷，如果文风看起来很奇怪……我还在恢复中><  
3Eira是第五季那个最后背叛了高爷（我最爱的骑士高爷！）的妹子【微笑】原剧只是吊死她简直太便宜她了【微笑】构思Eira结局的时候钻进了内心最阴暗歹毒的小角落【望天】

4为了LOF敏感词把一个正确的字改成了错误的好心塞

第八章：圆桌边的一代

06.

 

温莎堡，

门砰然大开。

Morgana来势汹汹，屋里的人纷纷避道。公主殿下径直冲到王子面前，将一页纸“啪”一声拍到他面前的桌子上。有好事者被好奇心驱使着探长了头，想看一看纸上的内容，可很快被Morgana射来的目光逼退了。

王子盯着那页纸看了两秒，收回了之前一直支在扶手上的臂肘。Arthur靠上椅背，小幅度左右转动转椅，低着头，看起来竟有些撒娇的意味。这样过了漫长的十秒，见Morgana气势未减，王子才叹息着吩咐：“你们都出去吧。”

门合上，Morgana却没有坐下，她前倾身体，一巴掌拍在纸上，制止了Asa想收起它的动作。

“‘植物神经紊乱——’”

“Morgana……”

“‘肌肉劳损，睡眠障碍——’”

“Morgana……”

“下次再让我看到这样的体检报告，我发誓我会篡位的。”Morgana的语气缓和了一些，可还是相当凶狠。

Asa幸福地偷笑了一下，“记得提醒我让Leon提防你。”话说完，他察觉Morgana的神色有些不对，但Asa并没有多想。眼前这么棒的姑娘即使放在民间也是少有的，更何况Morgana有公主之名，那位皇家安保队长对他姐姐觊觎已久他早已知晓，没什么好担心的，如果说非要提防，那也该是他提防Leon才对。Asa收起笑脸，语气淡淡，“加冕礼近了。自然会忙些。”

“咱们那位没用的舅舅呢？”Morgana终于坐下来。从血缘上讲，Agravaine并不是他们的舅舅，她也从不怎么喜欢那个懦夫，“他怎么不在这里帮你？”

“Agravaine去了希尔内斯，第八座监狱落成，我派他去查看一下。”

希尔内斯，战前风景如画的小地方，战后却沦为人间地狱，监狱接二连三地拔起，数年来有增无减，如今已经建到第八座了么…….Morgana略感悲凉，可又不想在Asa面前显露伤感徒增他的烦恼，只得勉强一笑，“我还以为那个老家伙又去泡Gwen了。”

“Gwen？”Asa有些吃惊。

“她跟我请了假。我以为Agravaine终于得手了呢——他一直想和她搭上话，被我撞到不止一次了。”Morgana提一提裙子，翘起腿，“我想我身边的人眼光也不至于那么差，想知道Agravaine是不是好人只需要瞧一眼他的头发，坏蛋从不洗头——除非他们没头发。”

Asa笑一笑，瞳仁转金向门边一瞟，门外无人，可他还是不自觉地压低了声音：“这几天，他们那边有人联系你么？”

在两人的字典中，“他们”只可能指代两个人。

Morgana不答反问：“他们这几天骚扰你了？”

Asa摇头，“没有，所以我觉得有点奇怪……”

“好极了。”Morgana得意地抬高下巴，伸手开始替Asa整理桌上的文件，“我跟Morgause说了最近别烦你，有事找我。”

Morgana没说原因，Asa却也明白，“她该找我的，这样或许更……”

“你会被压垮的。”Morgana没好气地打断他，“再这样耗下去，你会人格分裂，然后我就会得到三个弟弟，而天知道两个已经够让我头疼了。从今以后，你专心做你的麻瓜国王，把叛变的事交给我。毕竟我和他们合作的时间更久。”

最后一句话Asa没有反驳，“你和Morgause……”他犹豫一下，最终委婉问出来：“Morgause似乎很喜欢你，她跟我说她一直把你当亲妹妹。”

“哈！”Morgana尖笑一声，面孔忽然冷峻，她磕磕手中文件，指腹摸索过纸页参差不齐的锋利边缘，如一个担着危险行走钢丝的特技演员。一丝不苟地将纸磕齐后，Morgana将文件装进牛皮袋内，一圈一圈绕上密封绳。直到绳头短得再绕不了一圈她才停下、将袋子收进国王专用的政用绿匣。“我有段时间的确非常依赖她，甚至有一阵子我觉得和她……情投意合，像是失散多年的姐妹。”Morgana顿了一下，接着不带任何感情色彩地说下去，“可这一切从她害死我父亲的时候就终止了，结束了，完蛋了。”

“情投意合……”Asa嚼了一会儿这个词，眼波一闪，忽然就笑了一下，“不能接受姐妹恋？”

这话问得古怪，Morgana当是玩笑。“有血源关系的不行。”她一本正经地配合。不知是否是她的错觉，Morgana觉得Asa听到这个答案后似乎笑了一下。

“你相信是Morgause做的？”Asa问她。

“难道你相信‘不死鸟’事件真的是个意外？”Morgana反问，“他们没有公开声明对此事负责无非是不想咱们跟他们翻脸，可我知道在这件事上Morgause也好Cendred也罢，他们的手绝不干净。”

Asa什么都没说。

“现在我只想救更多人——我原本就只想救更多人。无论表面如何，心理上我早就和他们划清界限了。”Morgana说着，忽然将文件匣推到一边，双手抓住Asa的手，一双绿眼眸牢牢锁住他的黑眼眸，“你明白他们是不可信任的，对吧？”

Asa一时没有回答。Morgana加重了手上力道，不错眼珠地看着面前的男孩，无论男孩表现如何，Asa在她眼里永远都是幼弟，一个年轻的孩子，需要她呵护、照顾，“我知道最近的路走得很艰难，但你知道无论将来发生什么，我永远都会在你身边，是不是？”

Asa很想相信这话。他也很想问问Morgana如果有一天她知道他在她父亲的死亡中扮演了什么样的角色，今天这番话是否还算数，可Asa没有问，他觉得他知道答案——

Morgana永远都不能知道那件事的真相，绝对不能。

“是的，我知道。”他回答。

“好极了。”气氛轻松下来，Morgana起身整理了一下裙摆，“你今天要扔下所有文件，放松一个晚上。我最近一直在整理Anthony的东西，你想不想一起——”

“不。”Asa脱口而出。

Morgana有些吃惊，但很快理解为自己的错误，“是……我想收拾爸爸的东西的确不能算是很好的放松方式……”那双祖母绿的眼珠一转，她绕过桌子，将弟弟拽起来，“或者咱们可以像原来那样……”

Asa立刻会意。可会意是一回事，同意是另一回事，那些记忆让Asa略微有些难为情：“我不确定那个地方还容得下咱们。”

“会有点挤。”Morgana承认，“不过也会很有趣。我还记得咱们第一次这样做的时候，那好像还是昨天的事呢。”

Asa怀念地微笑，“那时咱们才几岁？六岁？七岁？”

“你五岁，我七岁。那次你生病了，深更半夜烧得难受，又嫌弃Gaius的药难喝——”

“我怎么不记得……”Asa小声说。

“你就是嫌弃Gaius的药煮得像山羊鼻涕。”Morgana的语气十分肯定，“你说你不想喝，就跑到了我房间里，我把你藏到了帘子后面，照顾了你一整晚。”

Asa低头揉了揉鼻子，“我怎么记得你只是搂着我睡了一晚？”

Morgana无视了这句话，“后来爸爸急坏了，吩咐仆人满世界找王子和公主，结果最后还是Gaius发现了咱们的秘密藏身处。”Morgana笑得邪恶，笑得鲜活。她浑身上下散发出一种鲜活的热情，那种热情拥有巨大的感染力，让Asa产生了短暂却美妙的恍惚：那次之后，每当记忆中两个孩子小题大做慨叹“人世艰难”，总会跑去那面帘后躲一躲、分吃一块巧克力，然后再在仆人面前大赦般现身，谎称两人一直在图书室......

“咱们今晚再去藏一次，”Morgana继续说，“谁也不告诉，让他们找去。”

Asa已经放弃了坚持，可嘴上还在问：“抛开身为王子的责任吗？”

“王子是抛不开责任的，”Morgana纠正，“王子的责任随身份与生俱来，你只能短暂地搁置它——一会儿。你快加冕了，全国上下安保系数都处于最高等级，一晚上能发生什么？”

Asa的嘴角止不住要上扬，“巧克力呢？”

Morgana微微一愣，正想说她会吩咐仆人找一块来，却见Asa转身从笔筒的暗匣中取出一枚钥匙，打开了办公桌右侧一个抽屉。他伸手够向里端，掏出一个形似棺木的白纸盒。纸盒用麻绳捆着，打结的地方用印蜡封了一小支藕荷色的勿忘我。Asa把纸盒递给她。

“这是什么？”Morgana有些惊讶。

“我用本泰兰的行军路线跟Cendred换的一点小礼物。”

Morgana用Asa递来的小刀除掉封蜡，打开盒子。纸盒内有个更小的五边形盒子，蓝金相间，中心凸出如小小宝塔，正面用金色烫了两个单词：巧克力蛙。

“据说这是魔法世界一种家喻户晓的零食。”Asa注意着Morgana的反应，“我知道把它存在这里的确有些冒险了，可我希望你有——有那么一次，可以只做个有魔法的普通人。”

Morgana不忍也忍不住注意到Asa构建的那幅图景中没有画上他自己。

她一撕开透明包装，盒子就如一个害病的小心脏般不安分地跃动起来：一，二，三……Morgana忽然觉得自己正捧着弟弟的心跳。盒顶掀开，巧克力蛙反倒安静下来，乖巧地趴在盒子一角。也许因为它趴着的姿态，也许因为奸商狡诈，巧克力蛙看起来格外小，像独身困于牢笼已久，如今终于得到她的救赎。小蛙跳进Morgana手心，四肢被她的体温烫到，微微开始融化。

“我喜欢极了。”Morgana抬头对Asa展颜一笑。她来到他面前，一边将空盒子递给弟弟一边给他看手心里乖巧的小家伙。小家伙很腼腆，Morgana用小指甲戳了它好几下它才转头看她。Morgana盯了一会儿，总觉得它趴着的样子有点神似什么。她想了一会儿，然后才意识到……

“加冕时间最终定了吗？”

没有回答。

Morgana抬头，发现Asa正呆呆盯着空盒底部。“怎么了？”她探头查看，Asa却一下子将盒子合上，“没什么。”她弟弟笑得有些勉强，“盒子给我可以吗？”

Morgana迟疑片刻，敏锐的直觉告诉她有什么地方不对，可她选择忽略了它，如果对Asa她还不能坦诚相待，那如今还有什么人能够让她奉献真心与忠诚？Morgana点头，“当然可以。”

“你刚才……问我什么？”Asa不动声色地将巧克力蛙盒收到身后，双手按紧盒口。

“我刚才问，加冕时间现在是否最终确定了，还是五月——？”

“是。”Asa回答，“五月十三号。”

 

§

 

德比，

影院的角落里站着一个迷人的怪男人。

“迷人”这个结论一点都不难得出来。男人坐在光线昏暗的影院角落里一把高脚凳上，细腿裤脚塞进马丁靴，黑皮夹克，领子立着，颈上一条骷髅骨造型的链子垂在浅V领前，黑发用发胶全部抹到脑后面。这身打扮是典型的“中心区”扮相，没有贵人云集的首都才有的奢华风，也不似穷人流窜的前线区的俭朴寒酸，在德比，这样一身装扮的人没入这样的场所人群里，本该最不引人侧目，可偏偏男人身材出众。对于看惯了电视上的军装青年和现实生活中的老幼病残的姑娘们来说，哪怕再懦弱，身材好的青年男人也会变成精神上的排斥者、肉体上的抢手货，因而几个姑娘收紧握在可乐杯上的手指就不足为奇。她们顿住脚步，偏要等那人抬一抬脸。如果男人周身散发的魅力恰好能毁在那张脸上，那姑娘们也就可以不再为他面前桌上那双人份的小食饮料而连连叹息，可如果男人的脸是添锦之花……她们总可以过去问问他是否带了朋友。

男人抬起头。

怪人。女孩们想，真是个怪人。多帅气的脸，可脸上那种温和的神情却左看右看都与他装扮上的铆钉格格不入。这神情该出现在嘉德勋章的授勋仪式上，或者婚礼的神父前。男人温文尔雅地笑着，抬手招呼人的姿势流露出良好的家教。

而他招呼的人……真见鬼了。走向男人的是一个非常漂亮的黑皮肤女孩。没戏了，没戏了，几个姑娘叹着气，不约而同地转身继续聊起了八卦。

Gwen向Lanceleot走去。

严格来说，这并不算是一场约会，上一次不是，上上次也不是，双方都明白见面的主要目的是为了交换最新情报。可说见面就只是为了交换情报又不准确，毕竟双方处于瓶颈之中，并没有什么重要情报需要交换，所谓交换情报，也不过是简单交流互祝平安罢了。即便Gwen真的从公主那里窃听到了什么作战相关的情报，这些内容也多半无用，他们总不能交给麻瓜军队——对监国的Asa和Morgana来说没什么是秘密，一旦他们发现信息泄露，需要做的只是重新拨一遍Morgause的电话号码调整计划；他们也没有办法交给魔法部方面，虽然Gaius认识一些巫师，可姑且不说他认识的人里没有谁位高权重到能凭借来源不明的情报修改作战计划，仅是“Gaius已经死亡”这一条认知就束缚住了老御医所有手脚。而对于他们之中另一位有魔法的Colin，所有人默契地几乎想也没想就排除了，“咱们是Colin唯几认识的活人。”Arthur说。假若Gwen某天真得了什么涉及真假王子的情报（Gwen忍不住想如果他们动作不快点，真假王子的游戏就要变成真假国王了），她有加密手机，Gaius的安全屋里也有足够多的加密联络设备，见面是完全没有必要的。

可Lancelot还是提出了见面。他没有列举什么具体理由，幸而当时在场的也都是聪明人。Gwen承认，答应Lancelot是自私的。最初认清只要Colin在，自己和Arthur就毫无希望的现实时，Gwen的态度还算洒脱，在滑铁卢车站里她选择了直接回温莎，而不是留下继续一段粘粘糊糊的纠缠。那时她以为她可以放下，然而真正的痛苦却是在断肢之后才渐至沓来。从小对Arthur积累倾心如同一位怪异的爱情收藏家在旅途中通过一件件小事将自家收藏发展壮大，却在近十年后突然被告知自己的藏品一文不值。空了的心房急需新的东西填补，Gwen转向了Lancelot。

Lancelot今天的伪装装扮让Gwen略感诧异，可她还没来得及发表这一高见，诧异感就消失了：见到她走近，Lancelot礼貌地从高脚凳上下来。这只是一个很小的细节，却提醒了Gwen无论皮囊如何，Lancelot依然是Lancelot。

Gwen微笑一下，将手中电影票递给他，“《风暴》，九十五分钟，够你在宵禁前赶回去了。”

Lancelot看了一眼电影开始时间，又瞄了一眼表，转身去取吃食。

“咱们动作得快点，《风暴》就要开场了。”

 

奈米斯混血营，

生日派对在“风雪号”中举行，与上次躲避风雨不同的是，帐篷内部经历一番装饰呈现出完全不同的面貌：一层顶部因施了魔法而幻化出夜空的模样，上百个拳头大小的肥皂泡悬浮在空中，每只泡泡凑近了看内部都有一只萤火虫一样的小生物，它们扑动着翅膀，向东西南北随心所欲闲游充作光源；食物放在帐篷边缘处供来者自取，除去常规的食品，他们还准备了大量平时限量供给的零食：可以在饮料里游动尖叫的冰耗子、甘草魔杖、坩埚蛋糕上挤满了奶油花；复活节刚过，因此食品中也有不少遗留的复活节彩蛋，有的长着小短腿，会在捕食者靠近的时候跳起来满地跑；还有一些棉花糖丝织成的兔子，云朵一样由丝带系着漂浮在半空中哼哼唧唧着断断续续的生日歌。他们取回来的那个麻瓜蛋糕经过一番魔法改造，Arthur见了几乎没认出来，公主和另外几位混血营的姑娘们合力给它变了形，现在蛋糕看起来足有最初的四倍大，雕镂成了一片巨大的雪花形状，翻糖皮上洒了一层淡黄色的柠檬粉。

Gwaine一开始还为身处一个魔法营地有些拘谨，可很快就在帐篷里穿梭自如。当Arthur问起这点时，他只是耸耸肩膀：“佳人和食物，你该抓住派对的重点。”

大家唱完生日歌、基本吃饱喝足以后，Rodor在一层充了一个小型充气城堡作为压轴惊喜。今天的主角塞诺斯虽然看起来并不为城堡所动，可大多数孩子都因此对他倍加感激，Arthur看得出来，被交付的友谊才是让塞诺斯微笑的原因。城堡拔地而起后，一层可供活动的空间小了许多，Colin于是拉着Arthur去了二层。

 

二层的气氛截然不同。暴雨那天挤挤挨挨的床铺不知被收到了什么地方，露出了铺设的深红木地板。二层的蓬顶没有施过一层那种夜空魔法，束拢的窗帘间洒落进真正的月光。黑色唱片在一台老式留声机上慢慢旋转，惹得半空漂浮的蜡烛醉了似的轻扬曼舞。

Mithian穿了一条卡美洛特红的裙子，长发用同色丝带在脑后松松一束，旋转时裙摆飞起来如一朵绽放的花。

Mithian的第一支舞给了Rodor。

Arthur的第一支舞给了Mithian。

Gwaine觉得冷落任何一位姑娘都是莫大的罪过，而姑娘们又对这个乍看之下尚未有主的英俊麻瓜颇有好奇心，于是Gwaine也就如鱼得水，马不停蹄地在舞池中流连忘返，消化着之前吃下的食物。

Colin的第一支舞给了朵拉。小姑娘半晚上都粘在Colin身边，于是等Arthur牵走了Mithian，Colin就一只手托抱着朵拉，另一只牵着她的手，毫无章法地在舞池里四处乱晃，偶尔将她放下，容她转个圈。小姑娘似乎特别喜欢转圈，每次转之前都要叮嘱Colin注意她的裙子，叮嘱完毕，再抬起双臂呼啦一转，有一次重心不稳倒进Colin张开的怀里，就幸福地咯咯笑起来。

就这样过了大约二十分钟，朵拉累了，Colin在场地边缘变了个小沙发给她坐，可小姑娘坐下后依然拉着Colin的手不肯让他走。

“我猜她想让你当沙发，”Arthur从身后走过来充当旁白。

Colin白了他一眼。

Arthur不为所动，他手里端着个盘子，盘子上堆满了从一楼取来的食物：一把滋滋蜂蜜糖、一个大号坩埚蛋糕里热乎乎的巧克力熔岩咕嘟咕嘟煮着棉花糖，裹满了芝士的手指饼和一杯插了白色小伞的草莓牛奶。Arthur笑眯眯地把这么一盘递给朵拉，朵拉就两眼放光、松开Colin的手双手去接大盘子。

Colin就这么被小家伙抛弃了。Arthur瞧着他可怜，就勉勉强强把人接收了过去。

 

 

“他们两个是私奔出来的吧？”Mithian平静地问。

Gwaine顺着她的目光看过去。舞池中，Colin和Arthur正在一起跳舞。然而没有比那更不像跳舞的跳舞了，尽管碍于公共场所，两人之间仍十分克制地留有几英寸左右的距离，可彼此的影子却早已贴在对方身上，同样贴在一起的还有脸颊。那扣住对方后背的双手、揽着对方脖颈的双臂、微启的唇齿和迷离的眼神，如果将两人的身体向左或向右翻转九十度，倒更与他们脸上的神情相符。

Gwaine深感无力，他没尝试为那两人做任何辩解，没人会信的。可Gwaine和Mithian没有那么熟，而战时同性恋又的确是违法的，所以他晃着手中的杯子，认真琢磨了一下Mithian这句话，Mithian有点像在开玩笑，又有点不像。

Mithian看出了他的担忧，轻轻笑了一下，“我想谁都能看出来。”

Gwaine舔了一下嘴唇，像个临近剧终的编剧一样无心无力地放弃了遮掩，“我想也是。”

“无论将来如何，我总觉得，有时候能够相遇就已经是一种莫大的幸运了，”Mithian接着感慨，公主语带失落，垂眼看着手里的杯子，拇指在杯壁上轮番轻轻敲打，“太多人终其一生都没找到心意相通的伴侣。”

不知何故，Mithian的话让Gwaine忽然想到了Lancelot和Gwen。某种近来阴魂不散的落寞去而复返，像一种根植在他灵魂深处的顽疾，尽管酒足饭饱，Gwaine却觉得胃中空荡荡的。

“该收尾了，”Mithian不动声色地转了话题，她放下半空的酒杯，站起身，“我得去把塞诺斯的礼物搬回他的帐篷。”

“我和你一起去，”Gwaine立刻说，他可不想一直坐在这儿沉浸在自己的思绪里，或者更糟糕，孤身一人看着舞池中的Arthur和Colin……

“那谢谢你喽，”Mithian面带微笑，动作优雅地提起裙裾行了个礼，“我去一层叫上那孩子，咱们一起看看该把东西收在哪里……”

§

 

伦敦，

Percival关掉了电视。

他不想再看见任何征兵宣传片，也担心宣传片中会出现某个人的影子。

他和Elyan已经很久没有联系过了。

时至今日，他依然不明白当初Elyan为什么要查找Mini的下落，但出于职业素养，Percival不会去问，Elyan当然也不会告诉他，所以他们之间就没有什么话题好谈，也没有联系的必要了。查找Mini的事像是一颗投入湖中的石块，微波荡漾后一切归于平静。然而平静的毕竟只是表面。四个月以来，Percival觉得那块湖中石始终沉积在他的胃里，吐不出去，也消化不了，大多数时候他都能用意志力无视其存在，可夜半难眠翻身辗转时却又能感觉到胃中翻搅。

Percical对这种翻搅感到窝火，特别是当初在街上的橱窗电视中看到“不死鸟事件”时。当初他的第一反应当然是震惊恐惧，可紧接着他的脑海中竟然冒出了一个念头：这是个与Elyan恢复联系的契机……这个想法让Percival感到羞耻——难道因伤退役后从此他的头脑就只能从家国大义转向这些黏黏糊糊的儿女情长？！

当初退役是无奈之举。那次坠落事故中他脚上的二十六块骨头中近三分之二出现了粉碎性骨折。虽然处理及时，他的几个军中友人也为他争取到了最先进的治疗，可距骨落下的病根却致使他终究不能再上战场。

作为一名表现出色的士兵，他也曾受邀入职指挥部，可Percival明白他的头脑不足以担此重任，他更适合被领导，而不是直接手握指挥权，所以再三权衡下，他退役养伤，退回“正常生活，”几年之后昔日旧伤已无大碍，只是Percival心里却还用残存着一点希望，有朝一日能够重回战场。

Percival自嘲地轻笑一声。领导者？哪个领导者会愿意要他这么个大号沙发土豆？

§

 

奈米斯混血营，

“我要你。”Arthur安慰Colin，“我在朵拉抛弃你的时候救了你，还请你跳舞。”Arthur用下巴指指两人牵在一起的手。他们都会跳舞，可此刻谁也不能跳女步，于是就这样在舞池里半扶半抱、若即若离地闲晃，一句一句你来我往地拌嘴。

“爱美食不爱美人。”Colin半是笑意半是无奈地评论朵拉。

Arthur为Colin的自知之明笑起来，“对于那些认为你不能吃的人来说，是这样的。”Arthur公平地说。

Colin无话反驳。

两人难得安静了一会儿，扶着对方的臂肘与后背，听着背景音乐从C村乐队的第三张专辑王牌United in Destiny换成不死之狮二八年的圣诞附加曲目Oh My Prey My Prat又换成Lady Morgaga的情人节特辑Bro for Bromance[1]，当John Farmer[2]的Take Me to Glasgow响起时，Arthur忽然说:“我从来不知道Arthur王子的生日派对是什么样子。”

Colin慢慢回过神。

“我想十六岁那次不算，”Arthur继续说，“我刚出屋子就出了事……以往王子的生日我会在报纸上读到，媒体会有图片，但奥利总是尽量把它们收起来，”Arthur说到这里笑起来，笑声有些落寞，“那个老家伙说他可不希望我比较之后发现他又给我买了什么便宜货。”

Colin笑不出来，不过他在心里为奥利加了一分，“我相信Gwaine和Lance他们也会给你搞个派对。”

Arthur的笑容欢快起来，“是，虽然爱丁堡不比伦敦，离巫师们的地盘更近，不好张扬，不过Gwaine每次都尽可能地大张旗鼓。”

“……听起来像是他会做的事。”

“Gwaine有一年吹了喇叭……”Arthur做了一个“杀了我吧”的表情，“还有一年，他们打算在后花园开派对，Gwaine就给了Lance一项特殊任务，让他提前几天看着我，不让我接近那里，”Arthur对着回忆里的老实人笑起来，“你猜Lance告诉我什么，他说后花园有一堆很臭的垃圾，如果我过去就会被熏到。”

Colin忍俊不禁。

“后来Lance告诉我这个说法是他从Gwaine的一本书上学的。”Arthur低下头，笑容消失了，“有几年我挺矛盾的，不知道是该为我母亲的死难过愧疚多一点还是为我父亲会破例多看我一次高兴点。”

“Arthur，”Colin握住小王子的手臂，坚定地告诉他：“你母亲不是你害死的。”

“是啊是那个Merlin，很多人都跟我说过了，”Arthur摇着头，“Morgana会在那天选择陪Asa，但我父亲晚上会过来。我会给他留一块蛋糕，奥利会留一根蜡烛，我们把蜡烛点上，我重新吹一次，”Arthur的声音变得有点哽咽，抬头与Colin对望时眼中的水光闪烁成一片璀璨的夏季银河，“罗马的特莱维喷泉，奥利曾告诉我一个传说，传说背对喷泉投入一枚硬币，此生就能再回罗马。每年第二次吹蜡烛时，我都会许愿我父亲明年还能来陪我过生日。从七岁，知道原来我竟然有个父亲起，只有一次我没能许下那个愿望。一次，就那一次——”

他知道周围有人，他知道他即将做的事超过了法律允许的范畴，可他不在乎。老巫师双手捧住小王子的脸颊，凑过去吞下了即将出口的话。小王子搂住他的腰，深深回吻。接着，那双圈在腰间的手开始向下、向下滑。

§

 

温莎堡，

黑暗中，某个光点已经闪烁了好几分钟——它太微弱了，手机反扣，光线只能从边缘流出。

若是在平时，这光线倒是像海面上的灯塔一样明显，可偏偏今天，灯塔与水手之间隔了一层厚重的丝绒帘；如果门恰巧没有锁，那么也许会有人误打误撞地推门而入发现这光源；如果这只是一部寻常人家的手机，能够被轻而易举地定位，那么拨电话的人或许也能及时锁定所寻之人的位置；如果帘后的人在分食完那块巧克力后决定起身去取些纸巾擦手，而不是眸中金光一闪后彼此依偎着闭眼小憩，那么或许光点还是会被发现。

然而以上诸多如果都没有发生。

几分钟后，手机屏幕暗下去，就像从来不曾亮过。

§

 

德比，

男人将双手插入一头及肩的棕黑秀发，向后梳一把。

他从镜中收回目光，将一把黑伞夹到腋下。擦得锃亮的皮鞋轻快地跳下台阶，他推开铁门，来到街上，哼起一支小曲。

起风了，天空中似有似无的雨丝斜斜扑向柏油马路和男人撑起的黑伞，像有烟灰色的轻纱蒙在镜头上，目之所及尽是一片凉薄。风更大，男人将伞压得更低，直到弯曲的伞面罩住他半面头颅。走到红绿灯处，他抬起伞迅速望一眼猩红的灯又重新钻回伞下，臂弯卡住伞柄双手凑到唇前呵白气取暖，两只脚轮番颠着小碎步，像准备随时奔跑起来逃离包裹的冷气。

一个世纪以后，街口依然空荡，没有车，于是他壮起胆，那双锃亮的黑皮鞋从人行道上迈下、踏进斑马线上一处水坑，水花开了一朵又一朵，男人小跑起来——

音效忽然消失了，在纯粹的寂静中，画面转换：黑伞被气流猛然掀翻——

 

Lancelot身体一震。

他将目光从屏幕上那个神似Gwaine的身影上收回来，摸出手机：是Gaius。

他按下接听。

Gwen不知道电话那头讲了些什么，只知道荧幕上那把黑伞终于在长久的慢镜头后磕落在地时，Lancelot露出了她认识他九年来从未有过的惊慌。

 

[1] Bro for Bromance：Bro在英语里一般是Brother的简称，老兄，老弟之类，这位歌手用Bro做了Bromance的简称。

[2] John Farmer:梗见Brolin You're The Voice。

 

\---------------------------------

以上～  
更文证明存活。

1充分发扬“人人爱滚娘，皇舅尤其爱”精神【大误】  
2莫姐爱小莫，小莫爱莫姐。一直觉得原剧里莫家姐弟感情太奇怪了，真•不知所起•全是宿命，说好的邪恶联盟就联了一集。所以这篇文里两人的感情更复杂，微妙，名义上的姐弟，但是没有血缘关系，算是青梅竹马，但是又有杀父之仇，设定又是一盆快溢出来的狗血。

3想在513发513，可觉得这个目标要完不成了><  
第八章：圆桌边的一代

07.

 

安全屋，

Gwaine从没见过Lancelot这个样子。

那个他从小到大再熟悉不过的朋友脸上此刻挂着一种完全陌生的表情，是恐惧？是珍惜？Gwaine还没来得及搞清，Lancelot就二话不说给了他一个历时两分钟之久的拥抱。拥抱之后，Lancelot松开诧异的Gwaine，将手指探上面前扔的一团乱糟糟的红纱布。

“擦伤而已，”Gwaine安慰他，“Gaius用了白鲜香精，整个治疗过程大概只花了两秒钟。袭击者直奔主帐篷而去，事发时我并不在那儿。”

Lancelot像没听到他的话。这次Gwaine看清了，Lancelot的脸上明明白白写着的是——后怕。

“嘿，没事了。”Gwaine又说了一遍，好像Lancelot才是那个和子弹擦肩而过的人——从脸色来看，的确如此。Lancelot抓住他的手臂，过了好一会儿才慢慢开口：“……究竟是怎么回事？”

常驻Gwaine脸上的那副吊儿郎当的痞子气不见了，取而代之的是一种混合了自责、愤怒和无奈的复杂神情：“……不知道。上一秒大家还在跳舞，下一秒全副武装的特警就冲了进来……事发时我正帮公主和那个过生日的小家伙把收到的礼物运回他的帐篷，等我们听到声音出来时他们已经在中央帐篷那儿放了一把火，闯入者有八九十人，全武装到了牙齿…...”

Lancelot没有意识到自己在聆听的过程中始终没有放开Gwaine的手臂，Gwaine也没注意到，他越讲越愤怒，声音越提越高，“几乎没什么人逃出来，Arthur，Colin，Mithian，塞诺斯，我——我知道的就只有这么多，好像当时只有我们几个不在主帐篷。除了把Mithian和塞诺斯拉出来我什么都做不了……”Gwaine沉默几秒，忽而一把抓过那团纱布狠狠掷到地上，纱布软绵绵轻飘飘，落地无声。这加剧了Gwaine的怒火，他转过身，想着他最正直的朋友接下来该就伦理道义进行一番义愤填膺的慷慨陈词，或许这样他的怒气就可以被分担排解，然而让Gwaine吃惊的是，Lancelot没有。

伪装的Lancelot穿着一身陌生的衣服，带着一种陌生的表情，Lancelot什么谴责的话都没讲，只说了一句——“感谢老天你没事。”

§

 

“如果你还需要什么，我就在隔壁，”Gaius告诉塞诺斯。

男孩没有回答。他双手缩藏在袖口中，将一个瘪瘪的背包紧紧搂在胸前，目光有些呆滞地盯着正前方的挂式电视，过了一会儿才微微点了下头。

男孩这是被吓到了。Gaius犹豫了片刻是否该留下，可权衡之后决定自己有更要紧的事要做。老人退出房间，轻手轻脚将门掩上，一转身，门外等候的人吓得他差点叫起来。

“Colin。”

Colin背靠墙壁，双手背后，一条腿弯曲蹬在墙上。他衣冠不整，头发乱着，脸颊上蹭了一道灰。见到Gaius出来，巫师站直身体，偏头示意塞诺斯所在的房间，“他还好吧。”这并不是一句关心，倒更像一声例行公事似的礼节性问候。

“还好，”御医一笔带过之后言归正传，“Arthur呢？”

“在客房陪Mithian。”

Gaius先捡了重点问：“Arthur是否跟她说了……？”

“他没法不说，那姑娘看到你的脸了。”Colin的语气很平静，“Mithian不傻，能和本该遇难的御医在一起的必然不会是普通人。Arthur也不想在这个时候瞒那个可怜的姑娘——我拦不住他。”

Gaius点点头，事发突然，这也是无可奈何的事，现在他们只能相信那姑娘值得Arthur倾吐秘密。“我听Gwaine说Mithian的父亲……”

“枪弹无眼。”Colin语带遗憾，“Rodor当时正试图抢下一个女孩。”

“听起来他死得光荣。”Gaius给出苍白的安慰。

Colin的脸上浮起一丝苦笑，“不，他只是死了。”

 

§

 

让Lancelot惊讶的是，他们并没有在第二天的晨报上看到任何关于奈米斯的报道。Colin对此的反应只是一耸肩膀，似乎一切都在意料之中。

“他们吃不准报道方式，”Colin分析，“混血一直是战争中的一个灰色地带。印刷该用祭奠的黑白还是庆祝的彩色？所有媒体都在观望罢了，他们需要一个立场，没有立场，只有事实，媒体是不知道该怎样动笔的。”

然而媒体的集体息声并没能阻止消息的扩散。从事发第二天上午十一点起，五花八门的信息开始如病毒一般传播出去，等到下午三点，网络已经在铺天盖地的一番轰炸后流言漫天。当天晚上，失败的消息封锁让主流媒体再也无法保持沉默，《泰晤士报》在晚间版首先发声，众多报纸电视才纷纷趋之若鹜，想要从年度事件中分得一杯羹。就这样，“奈米斯事件”很快被诸多以《泰晤士报》为首的麻瓜媒体定性为一次清洗混血叛徒的突击行动，旨在清除那些被玷污的“正常人的血液”，消灭“小怪物们”。对于魔法世界来说，奈米斯事件的报道也并不好拿捏，但最终大多数主流魔法媒体选择了在这一事件上与麻瓜媒体保持口径一致。报道称此次被捕的成年人（皆为混血）共4名，在行动中拒捕被当场枪决的有2人（皆为混血），而逮捕的未成年人则有39名，另有数量不明人等在逃。

看着报道时再怎样思虑万千，Lancelot却终究是松了一口气，种种迹象表明袭击者并不是因为知晓Arthur的身份才发动了袭击，无论Arthur怎样反复自责一定是他们在外出时暴露了行踪。

Mithian并没有怪他。Mithian没有怪任何人，“从爸爸成立奈米斯的那一天起，我们就知道被发现是迟早的事，风险一直存在，”Mithian说着再次红了眼眶，嗓音带上哭腔，“只是我不明白为什么好人总是要受难……”

Arthur闻言将她揽到怀里，安抚地轻轻拍着她的后背。Rodor的死亡带给Mithian的痛苦他比在场的任何一个人都更能感同身受，两人一下子变得十分亲近。

奈米斯出事的当晚还发生了一件事：Mithian回忆了一个号码。“这是我姑姑Alice的，”公主提起这事时十分犹豫，“我们已经很多年不联系了，爸爸建立奈米斯时不想让她涉入不必要的危险，只是如今爸爸……营地里有很多遗存信息没有来得及清除，我不知道他们会不会找到她…….”

Arthur明白Mithian的意思，立刻提议他可以把Alice和她女儿Eira接来安全屋。

第一个反对的人是Gaius。“把她们接来可以，但你不能去，”他告诉Arthur，“太冒险了，现在的形势……你无论如何不能抛头露面。”

在场的人除了塞诺斯年纪小一时不太理解个中缘由外，其它人都明白老御医说的是对的。Lancelot赶忙提议他可以去，包好了伤口的Gwaine也表示愿意帮忙，甚至连Mithian都出声说她原本计划自己去，可Arthur却中了邪，转身就向门口走。

Lancelot急忙看向Colin。Colin坐在餐桌边一把椅子里，下巴抵在交握的双手上，背对门口，一言不发，看似无所作为，可当Arthur临近门口，铁门却忽然砰一声撞上。截断去路也就罢了，关门之人选了在最后一秒出手，还差点拍扁来人的鼻子，这就颇有点警告的味道了。Arthur绷着脸，试了把手发现门锁了。

“把门打开，”Arthur冷冰冰地冲黑发巫师的背影说。

“你哪儿都不许去。”这是Colin的回答。

“可我要出去，”Gwaine及时插进来，“远方有一个亟待拯救的美人，这样的美差怎么能交给别人？”

Arthur并不想就此作罢，可事出紧急，他也明白现在并不是争执的时候，于是闪身到一旁，让Gwaine和尾随而来的Lancelot从Colin打开的门出去。在那之后他虽然没有跟随前去，可也没再留在房间里。

Lancelot并不傻，他知道奈米斯出事那晚一定还发生了其它事导致了Arthur和Colin的失和，可却始终没有头绪。他对两人之间的横眉冷对并不陌生，可这次似乎与上次不同。上一次，起码关系中的一方有心与另一方和好，问题似乎仅仅出在感情层面，而这次直觉告诉Lancelot，两人的分歧来自Arthur最为坚持的原则。

Arthur与Colin的第二次争吵爆发在他们成功将Alice和Eira接来之后。Lancelot和Gwaine将带来的母女二人交给Mithian，寻着楼下隐约传来的声音进了会议间，发现Colin正为什么事和Arthur争得不可开交。而Gaius坐在两人之间一个矮凳上，手指顶着一顶棕色假发，眼珠在两人之间转来转去，像在围观一场激烈的乒乓球赛。

“你对Alice和Eira一无所知，”Colin直白地指出，“把你的身份告诉她们是愚蠢的。”

“Alice是Mithian的姑姑——”

“Morgana还是你的姐姐！”

Arthur被刺激到了，“我的身世是我的秘密，”他冷冷地回复，“我不需要请示你来告诉任何人。”

“和她们住在同一个屋檐下却不让她们知道？”Gwaine皱起眉，思考着这件事的可操作性。

“伪装，”Gaius解答，举起手中的假发，“只要我伪装了，Arthur的秘密就可以是安全的。”

“可让Mithian欺骗她的亲人？”Lancelot关注的点与Gwaine不同，“Mithian……”

“Mithian理解咱们要保守秘密的原因。”Colin立刻说，“公主并没有反对，”他眼神摆向Arthur，挑明难题所在。

“我不希望她觉得为难。”Arthur坚持，“要一个刚失去了父亲的女孩去欺骗自己剩下的唯二两个亲人……”

“多年未见的亲人。”Colin提醒他。

“看在上帝的份上！”Arthur面色通红，“你还喝过Alice酿的苹果酒——”

Colin看上去要被这荒唐透顶的理由气炸了，“我知道你对Mithian心怀愧疚——”

“我？！”Arthur逼近一步，眯起眼睛，“心怀愧疚的人难道仅仅应该是我？！”

“我觉得Colin说的有道理。”Gaius再次为调停做出努力。

“我不需要请示他来告诉别人我的秘密，”Arthur对Gaius重复了一遍，这次他将“他”字格外强调，音调从紧咬的牙缝间挤出，音量低了不少，可气势不减反增。

Colin很明显被伤到了，但他努力掩饰这点。巫师抱起双臂，摆出一副气到不想说话的样子。可Lancelot站在Colin右侧，他清楚地看到巫师的五根手指全深深抠进了肋骨之间。

Arthur看上去有那么一点后悔，可是并不打算就此道歉。王子向门口走去，像几小时前。可与几小时前不同的是，Colin没再锁他面前的门，而是在最后一刻换了策略。

巫师拉住王子的袖子，以一副近乎仆人般的卑贱姿态，低声下气地恳求：“别说……毕竟咱们对那两个人一无所知。”

王子挣脱了捏着他衣袖的手，头也不回地走出了房间。

 

Arthur最终什么都没告诉Alice和Eira。Gaius以伪装身份出现。

在Alice和Eira看来，Richard是个爱用一件灰马甲搭配流水衬衫的怪老头，打得一手好乒乓球，退去军医的职位后带着子孙朋友来到安全屋内避世，而安全屋则属于某个他救过性命的已故军方高层战友。这个故事并不十分完整，但对Alice和Eira来说却足够可信。Richard在晚饭桌边对新来的客人面无变色地讲起自己这段“往事”时，只有Lancelot和Arthur表现出了不自然，只管埋头吃饭。而Gwaine和Colin则参与进去，进行了不少互动提问，以期增加整个故事的可信度。Mithian没有拆穿，也没有表现出任何不适，公主心中另有丘壑，表现出了放眼大格局的气度，面对Alice和Eira的提问也只是礼貌地表示自己与Richard相熟不久，只认为他是一位学识深广、博闻强识的老人，这样说完，就又将自己浸没在奈米斯事件的沉痛中。

然而Mithian越是体贴大气，Arthur越是愧疚难当。而据Lancelot的观察，因为某些他尚不知晓的原因，Arthur将这些难当的羞愧引发的邪火全出在了Colin身上。

 

§

 

安全屋并不是一个小地方，可再住进两位女性多少显得有些拥挤了。

Alice长得有点像默克尔与老年版爱莎公主的结合体，平时编一条侧辫搭在左肩，特别偏爱一条绘有蝎尾狮的大披肩。她的眼白很少，这让她在某些时刻、某些光线下显得有点可怕，但Alice本人却实际上再和善不过。她每天花大量的时间陪伴Mithian。两人多年不见，却血脉相连，Alice比Arthur更能分享Mithian的悲伤，两人似乎有说不完的话。不陪Mithian的时候，Alice则和Richard越走越近。对此没人感到奇怪。Alice只比Richard小四岁，身为野生动物学家，她年轻时常年驻足野外，懂的医疗知识并不比Richard少。两人因此花了一些时间联手为大家调制了一些滋补的药剂与汤粥，用以稳定情绪、强壮体质，用Richard的话说，“前方还有一场硬仗要打。”

Alice的女儿Eira则与她母亲截然不同。Eira长着一张拉宽的狐狸脸，姿色平庸却总是挂着一副克利奥帕特拉七世式的自信。尽管她表面上也对Mithian给出了礼节性的安慰，可那安慰绝不比一个主持葬礼的牧师的遗憾更真切。在来到安全屋的第二天Lancelot就听到她对Gwaine抱怨在匆忙的打包中没有[1]装上自己第二好看的夏季裙，“那是条白色的纱裙，”Eira向Gwaine描述着，“丽莎总说它透明度太高，裙摆又太短。”让Lancelot并不感到意外的是，Gwaine对此只表现出了反感，为了躲着阴魂不散的Eira，后来Gwaine干脆经常钻进他的房间。电视一开，屏幕一亮，仿佛回到了伊尔镇那个小地方，可他们心里明白一切都已经不一样了。两人同处一室不再玩闹，偶尔Lancelot会陪着Gwaine一起去看看塞诺斯，可更多时候两人只是坐在房间里打开电视，从一个台调到另一个，听着奈米斯事件不同角度的追踪报道，同时在地毯上摊开一份份报纸。

据跟踪报道，囚徒们（Gwaine第一次看到这个词的时候简直想烧了报纸）在被捕后的第一时间转移到了希尔内斯新落成的第八座监狱。审判权并没有如一些人分析的那样交由联合政府，而是留在了英国本土。然而这只使事情变得更为复杂：囚徒们拥有混血的身份。审判权的归属问题花了一段时间才在麻瓜与魔法政府的双边协议下归属了作为抓捕者的麻瓜政府单方。但麻瓜们虽然有审判巫师的大量案例，可在处理混血问题的领域却依然蹒跚于婴儿期。战前出生的所有混血一律被规定为巫师，而战争爆发以后出生的混血巫师则被裁定为混血，是通敌的后遗症，其父母需负相应法律责任。而对于混血们本身，由于这部分人年龄普遍较小，尚未铸成“大错，”因此在处理上经验基本为零。

英国政府匆匆成立了针对此案的特别法庭，遵照战时政策，审判团队由大法官和陪审团构成，国家最高首领（此时也就是Arthur王子）掌管有一票否决权。团队成立后顶着全世界的目光进行一举一动，每个人的心理压力可想而知（“就算谁在公共场合多打了个喷嚏或挠了挠鼻子都会被预测为'疑似称病退出，'”Gwaine讽刺）。偏偏又有诸多长舌的法律顾问每日登门白金汉宫闹事，称Arthur王子目前尚未加冕，不能掌握战时特设的一票否决权。Morgana公主毫不客气地代替Arthur接见了他们，反问除了Arthur以外全不列颠谁还有资格能拥有这项战时特权，大多数顾问都息了声，可偏偏又有人提议可以取消战时的国王摄政制度恢复首相，Morgana给这样说的人扣了“唯恐不乱”的帽子就全赶了出去。审判团队历经波折终于敲定之后，事务律师和出庭律师的位置又过了两天才敲定，审判这才算正式开始。

尽管开庭之前周折费劲、波澜迭起，开庭之后的审理倒是一反之前的惰性。审判只持续了四个半小时，摄影记者们还没在米德尔塞克斯门前的石阶上坐热，头上套了黑布的人犯就已经被巡警押上了车，等他们大为惊诧、手忙脚乱地旋开镜头盖，押送车已经驶出百米，在返回希尔内斯的路上了。

对成年人的判决结果只出乎少数人的预料——通敌（treason）与包庇，战时按律当毙，只有其中一人因身怀六甲而将刑罚改为无期。

若仅仅如此，奈米斯事件倒可以前期雷声大、后期雨点小，就此匆匆收尾了事，然而一判之后、风声将息时，针对涉案未成年的处置决定却让人稍感意外地流到了几家小众魔法媒体的头版头条上，从而再次引发了新一轮轩然大波——未成年者，暂置狱中。

暂置狱中？人们把这四个字当成了终身监禁和无期徒刑的委婉语，矛头先是直指陪审团和法官，后来大多数人似乎觉得矛头对准十几个人太过困难，不知是什么人率先在某家酒馆或有心或无意地出言称主要过错在拥有一票否决权的Arthur，总之在判决流出后不到七十二小时，所有人都觉得这是Arthur的错了。

接着，有人旧事重提，将人们的目光重新引回了奈米斯事件初曝光时王室的态度：新闻爆发的当晚，白金汉宫方面自称并不知情，奈米斯行动未获得军方高层批准，可到了次日清晨，Arthur王子又出面称这是一次由白金汉宫方面策划主导的、针对魔法分子的打击行动，并称将对被捕人员除以“严厉的惩罚”。如今这一态度被有心人士翻出来，在一传十十传百中被扭曲成了：Arthur原本并没有授意此次行动，因此最先称不知情，事情愈演愈烈时，待加冕的王子为了一改过去一段时间内自身歪立的软弱形象而强行抢功。

至此，白金汉宫引火烧身。众口铄金，积毁销骨，白金汉宫的公关团队全体出动，声明发了一篇又一篇，却越解释越糟。“不死鸟”的悲伤期已经过去，民众正开始捡回应有的愤怒，既然王子没有找到任何人来承受怨责，那么积聚已久的怒火只好发在他一个人头上。判决出来的第五天，就连北爱尔兰伦敦德里街头的乞丐都坚信自己亲眼看到Arthur王子在CBC（加拿大广播公司）上宣称“暂置狱中”是他本人的意思。

“荒唐透顶！这是戈培尔效应，”Gaius坚定不移地最先得出结论，“Asa不会这样直接对法院授意。”

“容我提醒您一下，咱们讨论的这位可是涉嫌参与谋杀了Anthony国王的那个家伙，”Gwaine首先反驳。

“那孩子不会这样做。”Gaius固执地又说了一遍。

“暂置狱中，”Lancelot提醒Gaius，“未成年的一群孩子，暂置狱中，这听起来可不是什么仁慈的决策。”

“这不是Asa的决策——”

“他选择了束手旁观。”Arthur冷酷地说。王子看起来想就这一问题进行具体展开，可话头被Colin抢了去。

“现在是战时，考虑到这件事的影响已经蔓延到了国外，事关国际形象，判决很大程度上一定依赖于Asa的态度，”Colin公正地分析，“这不可避免，Asa不可能完全无辜。但也得承认咱们的假王子承受了相当大的压力，他想立威，只是选择了最错误的方式。”

Gaius无力反驳，只得退让一步，“即使这真是Asa的决定，他也没有别的什么选择。他不可能处决他们，更不可能直接放了他们，如果直接放人，等于是承认一开始的行动就是决策性失误，如果借加冕大赦，会被看成是另类绥靖，同样是以懦弱和屈服来换取平安登基。”Gaius说，“我更倾向那种说法，袭击行动发生时Asa并不知情，否则任何一个清醒的人都不会在毫无准备的前提下去碰触战争的灰色区域，让自己陷入这种进退两难的境地。”

“无论Asa之前是否知情，下判决的时候他肯定是清醒的，”Gwaine反驳，“他拥有一票否决权，可他什么都没做。那几个成年人，汤姆他们，马上就要被处死了[2]。”

 

[1] Eira这个人设会略微ooc一点，是的我就是真心实意想黑她。

[2]英国并没有死刑，不过情节设定是在战时，战时例外。

 

Mithian听到这里再也控制不住情绪。她还尚未从父亲的死亡和混血营的变故中解脱出来，在所有人中，她对奈米斯的感情最深。Mithian双手捂住嘴，开始低声叨念奈米斯事件中每个人的名字，从大人到孩子，又从孩子到大人，从生者到亡者，再从亡者到生者，最终将头埋进抱起的双臂中止不住地呜咽。

众人从理智回归情感，屋里安静下来。Alice和Eira不在秘密会议的房间内，Arthur坐到Mithian身边，徒劳地揽过她的肩膀，让她埋在自己怀中抽泣。Lancelot抽了些纸巾，蹲下身温柔地递给她，而Gwaine一拳砸到了墙上。Gaius转过头不去看那个义愤填膺的热血青年，老人有自己的悲伤，他拒绝相信Asa真的会下令把几个孩子监禁一辈子——或到战争结束。不，他绝不相信。

在一团乱麻之中，只有Colin保持了冷静和理智，也是他第一个打破了僵局。Colin走到Mithian跟前，垂下眉眼：“我很遗憾。”

在Mithian答复之前，Arthur先皱起眉头，一道几乎可以称之为厌恶的目光向Colin射来——“你这是什么意思？！”

Colin的心沉了一下，“魔法部方面似乎并没有出面搭救的意思。”他注意到Arthur的反应，赶忙补充：“也许还会有其他人做点什么，现在网络上——”

Arthur松开公主，绕过Colin，面向另外三人：“咱们需要做点什么。”

一个画面。

一个画面忽然劈进Merlin的视线，不是在他眼前反复播放，而是一直横在那儿，像一具不会腐烂的尸体。画面中有火，火一直烧到云端，有血，血一直流到王城外围的麦田，云朵边缘的银丝线变成了暴风雨的导火索，麦粒被磨碎、烘焙成面包，后代人在嘴里嚼着亡者的骨灰。折断的兵戟，瘫软的莫德雷德，龙息剑，龙息剑的主人……

Merlin不想再听下去。他咬紧牙关，努力让所有的字眼在出口前被磨碎。可他又不想保持沉默，他想抱住那个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，割下自己的肉塞住他的嘴、抽出自己的神经给他捆上钢铁的镣铐、打断自己的白骨为他搭成坚不可摧的牢房、放出自己的血液为他圈出一池不可逾越的护城河，他想用魔法织就一个安全的蚕蛹，他要把这道屋门锁死，再把下一道门锁死，他要锁死每一道门和窗，让Arthur哪儿也去不了——或者他干脆就应该掐死他，Merlin绝望地想，他们就该一起就这么倒在这间安全屋的会议室里，这样他就再也不用每日每夜为那个菜头的安全担惊受怕，没日没夜为他操心劳神…….

Arthur在某些方面的口才该死地好。那坚定不移的手势、充满正义感的背影和那双真诚起来让人无法拒绝的蓝眼睛都成了此刻Merlin无比痛恨的致命伤。在他反应过来以前，Mithian和Lancelot就已经决定加入这个会将他们送到地狱的根本不成计划的鬼念头，Mthian更多是为了私人感情，而Lancelot则是为了Arthur口中“正义”、“自由”、“良善”。

去他的正义自由良善，Merlin恨恨地想，这些花哨的词语他早就已经不认识了。最初它们被发明出来时，或许曾有其字眼本身的意义，可在过去的几百年间，这些词在他眼里早已成为夺权谋利大规模杀伤迫害最响亮的借口，是辅佐伪善君主的忠实佞臣，如今妄图成为Arthur的死刑执行官——他决不允许。

谁愿意平白翻脸无情？谁愿意无故满手血污？Arthur安然无虞时他也可以圣心满怀地广施救济，可一旦Arthur有了风险，那么Merlin瞬间就会化身成另外一个人，这人是个傻子，一举一动只兼顾一人安危，自己的得失、甚至是全世界都可以抛除在外——更何况几个孩子？Colin并非完全无动于衷，就像他对Mithian所说，他的确十分遗憾，可这种被牺牲他早已看得习惯。

看不惯的只是他面前这些二十岁不到的热血青年罢了——除了Gwaine。

“我觉得咱们没什么胜算，”Gwaine的第一句话让Colin略微松了一口气，可紧接着下一句——“可我无论如何也不想缺席。”

Colin看向Gaius，阅历总该让这位老人有点理智吧，总该有个人有点脑子吧。

老御医开口时，声音是沉痛的：“孩子，我多希望你不要去，你可以在这里平安地度过一生，咱们有足够的资本……”老人深吸口气，话锋一转，“可我也明白，你总是要回归到大众视野中，这件事如果能够成功，或许王位……”

Arthur打断他：“我做这件事不是为王位。”

“我明白，”Gaius在一脸担忧中露出一点骄傲的神色，“你父亲会以你为荣，”老人舒一口气，站起来，“如果你需要一个老帮手…….”

疯了，这个世界疯了，Colin看着那四少一老五个傻瓜围着那张一平米的小方桌荒唐透顶地站成一圈，他气得浑身发抖，胃疼得想吐出来。

Arthur深吸一口气，“Colin？”小王子带着点希望问。

“No I don't really fancy it（不我不怎么想参加）。”

Arthur用目光示意了一下站着的其它几个人，试图让气氛变得轻松些，“You don't have a choice（你没什么选择嘛）。”他觉得整颗心脏已经漂浮在了胸腔内，是扯断所有管子破体而出还是安安稳稳落回去全取决于Colin下一句话——

“BUT YOU DO，”Colin忍无可忍地跳了起来，“你可以有别的选择！”

“我的人民在受苦受难时就没有。”Arthur冷静而坚定。

“殿下。”Colin把这两个词咬得很重，“恕我直言，希尔内斯监狱的厨子都比咱们人多。”

“咱们还会再找别人。”

“是啊，”Colin大笑一声，“请允许我为您拨电话，亲爱的Gwen吗？你能不能在服侍公主之余抽空帮我们抢个监狱？别忘了带上家里的绣花针——”

“如果咱们不去，”Arthur竭力压住心里的火，“他们会死——”

“现在是战时，每天都有人死，”Colin毫不客气地说，“你不需要去陪他们——”

“就像你那天一样？！”Arthur陡然提高了音量，“那天Rodor离咱们最多只有150英尺！”

Mithian的脸刷一下白了。Lancelot不知所措地看着那个可怜的姑娘，不知道是否应该及时把她带出去，可Mithian看起来并不想去其它任何地方，Gwaine眯起了眼睛。

Colin的声音低下去，却依然坚定，“我必须把你带离危险。”

“所以你选择用魔法把我捆走，”Arthur逼近一步。

Colin随着对方的逼近低下了头，“我必须把你带离危险。”

“这就是你的策略，在大家受到袭击时对其它人不管不顾，只想着把我弄出去？”Arthur的声音听起来很危险了，Lancelot绷紧身体，明哲与否，他多希望巫师能懂得保身后退一步，让他们几个外人不必强行牵涉其中，可巫师却被某种缠绕的情绪缝在了空气中，Colin又说了一遍：“我必须把你带离危险。”

“你是个懦夫，”Arthur的音量降下来，话语中的温度直逼绝对零度，“你明明有能力可以带走更多人——咱们明明可以救出更多人，是你不敢回去。”

“我必须把你带离危险，”Colin又重复了一遍，他像失去了其它所有记忆，只记得这么一句话，于是这一句话也就成为他赖以为生的稻草，那是他唯一的原则。

“冷漠，残酷，袖手旁观，无所作为。”Arthur继续说着判词，他每说那么一个词，Colin就死去了一点，Lancelot有那么一会儿真想把所谓的是非抛到一边让Arthur闭嘴，连Mithian也开始怜惜起Colin来，可Arthur并没有停下，他一刀一刀扎入那个对他卸下了所有盔甲的人，最后又补以致命一击：“你比那个发动战争的Merlin好不到哪儿去。”

“够了。”

说话的人是Gwaine，“那天情况一片混乱，要我说Colin情有可原，任谁遇到那么个场面都会害怕的，更何况把你带出来是理智的，我猜即使是Colin也不可能用魔法击退上百人……”Gwaine说不下去了，Colin的样子让他说不下去了。

如果Mithian最初还因为Colin对她父亲袖手旁观而感到震惊和怨恨，那么此时那些情绪都被暂时封存起来了，因为Colin看起来实在……他像是变成一具被子弹射得千疮百孔的尸身盾牌，只依靠脊背处捅进去的长矛支撑才没有倒下。“你不明白……”Colin哽咽得几乎说不下去，“我不能...…看你死在我面前…….”

“……那就别看。”

这是Arthur的回答。

门开了又关上，这次出去的人不是他。

§

 

晚饭时Arthur什么都没吃。他躲开了Mithian和其它想要劝慰他的人，独自去了那间Colin曾住过的空屋。Colin来去两手空空，屋子更像一间静候来宾的客房，只有双人床上被褥的褶皱和枕头上摊开的书显示曾有人在此居住。Arthur拉开床头灯，枕上摊开的是一本诗集，多半取自Gaius安全屋内的书柜，书页停留在一首很短的小诗，诗的作者Arthur以前从未听过，叫Richard.W.Gilder。

A Child

Her voice was like the song of birds;  
Her eyes were like the stars;  
Her little waving hands were like  
Birds' wings that beat the bars.

And when those wavinghands were still—  
Her souls have fled away—  
The music faded from the air,  
The color from the day.[1]

Arthur并不是一个会读诗的人，但这首诗让他想起了朵拉，那个总是黏着Colin的小姑娘。他心里有说不清的触动，一时找不到什么书签，就将书页折起一个角来标记阅读进程。标记完毕，他脱了鞋，坐到床上，将腿收进毯子，疲惫地靠上床头，阖上眼。

他没有睡，他睡不着。他好像有点饿，至少他的肠胃是这么提醒他的，可生理反应叫嚣着要进食，情感却转开了眼。他什么胃口也没有。

大约四五岁的时候，奥利爷爷告诉他国王之所以会给王子起名Arthur是希望儿子能够如千年之前的万王之王一般为人民建立一个太平盛世。七岁时，Arthur发现自己才是那个被寄予了厚望的王子。

从那时起，Arthur在接受事实的同时总在下意识地逃避这条既定的宿命，以Bradley的身份赖在格拉斯哥的小房间时是，在混血营多少也是，但如今这种逃避的日子彻底到了头。Arthur不是没有想过如Colin所说换一条路——既然夺回王位的希望如此渺茫。尽管他深知他必须为父复仇，可内心深处却不争气地存了那么一丝不切实际的幻想：退一万步，即便取回王位终生无望，只要Asa能够行仁政，平狼烟，那么王位留在Asa手里未尝不是一件百分百的坏事，可现在这幻想彻底破灭了。在他告诉Colin的诸多话中，有一句是真的：当他的人民在水深火热中受苦受难，他就没有资格选择其它路，他是要取回王位的，可不仅是为了他父亲，也不仅是为了他自己。

Arthur在没有Colin的房间里又坐了一会儿，然后将书放回床头柜，走出房间，走进电梯。电梯门闭合之前，Arthur忽然看到回廊尽头、浅灰的墙壁上悬挂着一把装饰用剑。

 

没有仪式，没有长袍，没有勋章；不是嘉德，也不是维多利亚。他们是圆桌边的一代，而他是被他父亲寄予了希望的未来的亚瑟王，那么他授勋的人，或许该有他们专属的称呼。

授勋仪式有些匆忙，但绝不草率。

第一位是他从小到大的挚友，高尚、诚实、风雅，严于律己，宽以待人，有自己的信念和原则，并坚定不移地以此为戒。Arthur将剑点上所跪之人的双肩，“起立，Lancelot爵士，不列颠的圆桌骑士。”

第二位也是他从小到大的挚友，勇敢，义气，忠诚，放荡不羁，潇洒深情，为朋友两肋插刀、出生入死在所不辞。“起立，Gwaine爵士，不列颠的圆桌骑士。”

第三位是他新结识的朋友，知性，包容，聪颖，蕙心兰质，巾帼须眉。“起立，Mithian女爵，不列颠的圆桌骑士。”[2]

狄更斯的《双城记》有个著名的开头：这是最美好的年代，这是最糟糕的年代，这是智慧的念头，这是愚昧的年头，这是信仰的时期，这是怀疑的时期，这是光明的时节，这是黑暗的时节，这是希望的春天，这是失望的冬天。二零三四年四月二十九日，Arthur斗胆为这个段落狗尾续貂：这是诞辰，这是忌日，是属于圆桌边的一代的结束与开始。世道艰险，炮火与弹药已在社会上留下太多孔洞，万事万物的两极之间，滋长出人性中最坏与最好的两面。册封时，Arthur并不觉得他们会一起成就一番名垂千古的事件，但他相信今晚所授之人配得上他所给的头衔。他明白自己今日所做之事远比他往日的所作所为更好、更好，哪怕此去无归，战场本就是战士最好的坟墓。应该在那里的，他生来就不是会在安逸的软床上终老之人。至于他个人的幸福喜乐，他已经侥幸得到了够多。

授勋完毕，Arthur将剑放到一边，觉得心里有些空落落，内心深处，他明白他少封了一个人。

[1]翻来翻去，觉得翻不出原文的那种小味道，所以干脆用的英文。

[2]关于Gwaine，Lancelot和Mithian：情节需要，性格与原剧有出入。

\---------------------------------

以上～  
1关于高兰：自己拉的cp，哭着也要写完←最近忽然不想写高兰。  
2我好像应该再嘚嘚一些废话但作为一个有三份兼职一份实习还要上学念书的人我今天真的好累大家晚安：（

NC—17预警。  
本文全文为AMA，但这更是AM。自从被513捅刀之后觉得他们能在一起我就已经心满意足了，攻受无所谓。另外，不会写肉，不会写肉，不会写肉，觉得自己写得好失败Orz

你们……随便一吃……好了大家不要跟我说话谢谢再见【飞快跑掉】

第八章：圆桌边的一代

08.

 

伦敦，

Agravaine拿起Galahad交给他的报告，略微一翻，三十七页。

Agravaine不认为自己有时间看，他也不需要看什么报告才知道毁了格林威治宫的究竟是什么炸药。Agravaine将报告连同证物袋随手搁置一旁，敷衍道：“做得很好，你先下去吧。”

Galahad没有动。

“还有什么事吗？”Agravaine佯装笑脸。

“阁下，”Galahad努力使自己听上去尽可能礼貌，“我知道白金汉宫所有人最近诸事不顺，但我建议您还是尽早抽空看一下这份报告，如果我的推测无误，咱们的军方高层混入了一个叛徒。”

Agravaine的注意力立刻被抓了回来，他打量了一下面前的青年，作出一副吃惊的样子：“叛徒？”

“是，”Galahad回答，“经检验，格林威治宫和伊尔军火库的火药残留是一种粘合性火药，这种火药在数量较少的前提下极有可能躲过两处案发地的安检设备。而火药本身的粘合性能又能保证它在重新拼成一体后依然保有95.1%以上的效力。也就是说，犯罪分子需要频繁进入事发两地而不引起怀疑。两处案发现场的常驻工作人员虽然多，可是交叉对比之下有权同时频繁进入两处的就没有几人了。除此之外，另一种可能性就是犯案者是不受监控的高层人员，我个人更倾向这种解释。”

Agravaine的心跳开始提速，“原因？”

“目前只是一种直觉……”Galahad不情愿地承认。

Agravaine发出一声怪笑，“你的直觉？”

Galahad略微有点窘迫，但坚持己见：“目前只是直觉。”他强调，“但究竟是否准确很容易就可以查清，格林威治宫和伊尔军火库的出入记录都完好无损，只要您派人去查一查……”

“我知道了，”Agravaine连忙点头，他表面上依然保持一副“我心甚慰”的模样，内心却对面前人敲响了警钟，“谢谢你Galahad，我一定会尽快派人解决这件事。”

 

离开Agravaine的办公室后，Galahad并没有直接回他和George的公寓，他想他需要走一走，呼吸点新鲜空气。从理论上说，对于格林威治宫和伊尔军火库的爆炸案，他所负责的部分已经完成，他可以收手了，可与已往不同的是，Galahad并没有因此如释重负。

Galahad本不应向Agravaine做汇报，他也不想向Agravaine做汇报。虽然他与前国王Anthony并没有几次会面，但他对那位铁腕国王却多少存有一定敬畏，也很感激对方的重用（Galahad明白已故国王之所以调用他很大程度上是因为Leon的力荐），可对这位即将加冕的现任王子，Galahad就没什么特别的好感了，对他的舅舅更是如此。

最近全英国乃至全世界对白金汉宫的诸多举动揣测不断，而在风暴中心的白金汉宫内部更是众说纷纭。根据一种目前可信度相对较高的说法，似乎是爱丁堡一个叫Valiant的军方人员首先追查到了混血营，并由于某些“私仇”发动了攻击，事先Arthur王子并不知情，他一觉醒来，早餐和灾难就一齐被端上了床头。Galahad相信了这种说法，即使后来Arthur王子表示他早已知晓奈米斯行动，Galahad还是相信这种说法。那几天他始终对Arthur保持了强烈的同情，觉得那个黑发王子只是倒霉事连连，被下属的愚蠢坑了。

开始对Arthur产生反感是在判决结果出来以前。从个人角度来讲，Galahad认为这次的审判从陪审团的成立到审判本身都十分草率仓促，比起还每个人正义与安稳，Arthur更像是恨不得赶紧甩所有人一个交代尽快让这事过去。Galahad不喜欢这种态度，更不喜欢审判结果。

同情夹杂反感，Galahad不知道白金汉宫其他人是不是也这么想。George没有对此发表什么评论，根据George的说法，评论一位国王是不合适的。但有一点是肯定的：Arthur不能让人信服。这对公关来说都是致命的，更何况一位丞待加冕的国王。

不过国王就是国王，他们没得选。

本着媒体虚设的“平衡报道”原则，Galahad抱着一点希望将目光投向了战争另一方，开始留心魔法世界的动态。判决结果出来以后，作为与白金汉宫针锋相对十几年的敌人，魔法部对判决结果大为批判，称其手段残酷、判决不公，即使在战时，对未成年人的处置依然丝毫没有表现出人道主义和保护儿童的倾向。副部长首先站在人前，一二三四五，罪状一条条列出来，紧接着部长才姗姗迟来，进行了又一轮批判，可批判完，面对公众对于魔法部实际行动上的质问，魔法部部长又在瞬间息了声，委婉地表明混血们的确是通敌者的后代。

支持这种说法的人认为魔法部的无所作为是正确的，巫师们对混血表示出的任何善意都将成为今后对与敌方通婚的鼓励，如果要像一些人鼓吹的那样展开救援行动，难道要搭上无数巫师的性命将混血们从麻瓜监狱转移到巫师监狱？

然而反对者占据了多数。在奈米斯事件之前，无论是魔法世界还是麻瓜世界都对混血们充满了排斥和忽视，然而奈米斯事件发生之后，原本躲在灰色角落里的人群暴露到阳光下，又夹杂了那么多幼童，一时间舆论倒向了同情。

除去人性本身的柔软外，Galahad坚信背后另有人在操纵引导。

审判结束后三十分钟，一些由奈米斯幸存者记忆制作的活动相片开始散布到魔法世界各处。这些记忆剪取非常巧妙，没有用任何事发时的记忆——再残酷的画面战时人们也早已因习惯而麻木，发布者选用的反而是奈米斯事发前混血营内部的普通却富有感染力的生活场景：有咯咯笑的小姑娘将泰迪熊双手搂在胸前，嘴角布告板一样挂着残渣向所有人宣告自己上一餐吃的食物；有大一些的男孩有些内八字地蹲在一株绿油油的豆芽苗前，试图用魔杖给它浇水，却在水柱失控地喷射而出后大叫着一屁股坐到了地上；许多画面很温馨，甚至有些搞笑。这些照片看起来绝不是审判结果出来之后临时起意的作品，倒更像是蓄谋已久——奈米斯事件发生在四月十九号晚，审判在二十六号上午，无论照片的制作者是谁，他们都似乎好好利用了一番其中的时间差，早早准备，只等着判决结果不称心就放出炸弹引爆舆论。

紧接着，记忆照片不知又被谁电子化，做成动图传到了麻瓜社交网络上。动图流传半天之后影响已然不容小觑，Galahad好奇，让George查证了一下动图的首发者，首发者有个奇怪的名字，叫“M.E.”。Galahad追踪到M.E.，沿着图源后的评论一路刷下去，发现有不少人都把“M.E.”这一账号名代入为了“自己”，点赞最高的评论引用了马丁·尼莫拉在波士顿纪念碑上铭刻的一段话：

“在德国，起初他们追杀共产主义者，我没有说话——因为我不是共产主义者；

接着他们追杀犹太人，我没有说话——因为我不是犹太人；

后来他们追杀工会成员，我没有说话——因为我不是工会成员；

此后他们追杀天主教徒，我没有说话——因为我是新教教徒；

最后他们奔我而来，却再也没人站出来为我说话……”

引用末尾，评论者补了一句：今天，M.E.决定做个奈米斯人。

姑且不说这句话语法上讲不通，从逻辑上讲，这段话也存在问题。评论的发布者，“CM粉”，无形中将本来尚且有情可原的事情扭曲了：似乎Arthur王子真的是个一意孤行的暴君，似乎Arthur王子不仅会对的确犯了通敌和包庇罪的混血们下判决，而且真的会对他的麻瓜人民开火，这根本是不可能的。然而对于头脑发热的人们来说，网络可是一个人云亦云最便捷不过的漩涡。Arthur头上的帽子层层垒上去，谁也摘不掉。

不是没人试图删除这些内容，然而Arthur的手段绝不比当初的Anthony。再加上M.E.防卫性地采用了图片的形式，无形中大大增加了清除的难度——图片一旦流入社交网站，清除和屏蔽难度比文字高几十倍。而对于动图，审查就更困难了，更何况是这么贴近平常生活的动图，究竟哪些是奈米斯的，哪些不是，谁也搞不清。如果说线下的战争尚且有严明军纪，那么线上战争可谓是随心所欲。

照片中的主人公并非没有尚存的亲人朋友，他们是最初站起来的人。四月三十号清晨北方各地首先开始爆发大规模游行，之后南方也参与进来。一条战线曾将不列颠腰斩成两半，双方如今却产生了十六年来第一次齐心协力——为了混血。

在面对游行的态度上，两方政府倒是罕见地保持了一致的态度。

魔法部方面并未直接给出回应，可态度不言自明。而起事的群众虽然满腔热血，要求魔法部出面营救，却也深知营救这种事做起来难度奇大。首先，囚徒们的关押地点在臭名昭著的希尔内斯，地处有“恶魔岛”之称的谢佩岛，距离边境线十分遥远。持魔杖者要想混过边界线从魔法的占领地进入麻瓜区本身就是极为困难的，大规模遣送正规军或者傲罗几乎是不可能的事。即便人到了那里，面对一无所知、专门为对抗魔法而兴建的监狱，来者也很难有所作为，更不要提带四十几个人回去了。于是在魔法部的持续缄默之后，呼吁营救者也就大多息了声。

而麻瓜方面虽然也爆发了大规模的游行，但游行者的目的也决不在营救，而在重审。似乎没有麻瓜决定从他们自己的监狱内劫走一些会魔法的犯人，再把他们送回魔法世界去。电视上一连几天都被大规模游行包了场，Galahad看到其中有许多妇女和老人，有一次画面中还出现了一个比常人高两头、肌肉健美的壮年，叫Percy还是什么，Galahad有些记不清了。壮年的语言表达能力略有欠缺，可一身肌肉却给Galahad留下了深刻印象。

不过看起来，游行可没给Arthur留下什么印象。怀着希望徒劳等了几天后，Galahad彻底放弃了Arthur会重审的想法，他也就是在那时对王子失望，产生了加入游行队伍的念头。George为此成了劝阻他的人，最后Galahad没去，而是潜心完成了自己的报告。然而报告完成后，准国王焦头烂额，根本无暇听他的汇报，那些秘书们充分发扬大英帝国的传球精神一连将他踢了几个地方，几个回合后把他打发去了Agravaine那里。Agravaine看起来也不重视这件事。

Galahad停下脚步，有点想要再去试试Morgana公主那边，或许她会对这个潜在的叛徒事件给予应有的重视。但再一想，这种可能性也是较小的，Morgana公主私下对判决结果如果作想Galahad不得而知，但全白金汉宫的人都知道Morgana公主火力全开地支持Arthur的每一个决定。

Galahad一路按着太阳穴离开了白金汉宫。他一边提醒自己能够在这里留住工作的重要性，一边逆行混入又一波游行的人群，压抑着情绪向他和George的公寓走去。

 

伦敦，维拉赫斯孤儿院，

Grunhilda将目光从游行人群中逆行的青年身上收回，一把拉上了窗帘——吵死了，真是吵死了，窗外的叫嚣和楼上的哭闹简直没完没了。

Grunhilda来到床边，从床头柜里摸出一副耳罩：那是她早年在魔法世界饲养曼德拉草时的一个小纪念。

当年不知是因为学艺不精还是运气欠佳，Grunhilda养死了价值八十加隆的曼德拉草。损失数目本不大，可苗圃不缺一个她。被开除的Grunhilda多少有些不服气，在离开前顺走了这么一副耳罩算作报复。虽然大概至今没人发现（或者不在乎）这一副失踪的耳罩，但Grunhilda却觉得心里平衡许多。在那之后，Grunhilda待业在家，勒紧腰带依靠救济金过了几个月苦日子，后经失业办公室的介绍去海德薇孤儿院当了一名普通的看护女工。

Grunhilda不喜欢那个地方。她不在乎那是不是大名鼎鼎的哈利•波特捐助的，那地方没男人不说，还常年充斥着一种变质奶制品和脏尿布混合的怪味儿。Grunhilda并没在那里做很久，她在试图用睡眠粉让小孩儿保持安静的时候不小心被发现了，因此以残害幼儿的罪名上了巫师法庭。

Grunhilda还记得那充满戏剧性的一天：她走进审判庭时魔法还与麻瓜一不相知、两不相犯，可当法庭的大门再次打开，她就一脚踏入了硝烟弥漫的新英格兰。就在Grunhilda以为战争的触角无法深入狱中与她有所交集时，发生了一件出乎意料的事：一位魔法部官员带着一项提议出现在了她的牢房。应下来是再简单不过的选择，Grunhilda几乎想也没想就为自由出卖了良知。话虽如此，对于她究竟是怎么出卖了良知，或者究竟有没有出卖良知，Grunhilda到现在也不是非常清楚，就她所知，她不过听从指示伪装成麻瓜来到了维拉赫斯孤儿院。

不知是否魔法部早有安排，进入孤儿院时Grunhilda没有遇到任何困难，进来后更是意外地成为了管理人员之一，除文书工作外只专职照顾一个刚出生没几天的婴儿。婴儿的来历Grunhilda记得模糊，可婴儿的去向Grunhilda记得清楚：是她亲手将他交给了她曾挚爱的男人——Richard。

哦，Richard！那是Grunhilda见过的最杰出的红发麻瓜，而在那之前，Grunhilda从不相信一见钟情。

Grunhilda当时坚信不疑：那男人一定对她有意思，他希望领一赠一，所以才会对她臂中的婴儿有所中意——不然那样一个男人怎么可能放弃那些断奶的孩子不要，偏偏看上了她乳前那个麻烦的、刚出生的、脆弱的、毫无特点的小东西？

虽然事情已经过去了将近十七年，但Grunhilda依然记得坐在孤儿院办公桌前为Richard填表格的那个上午。她磨磨蹭蹭，写几个字给Richard解释一下她正在填什么。磨到后来，Richard难耐地打断Grunhilda，饱含深情地握住了她的手。Grunhilda感受到手背处异样又美妙的接触，翻转手掌，让那张纸条落入手心。

办完事，跟我回家喝杯咖啡吧。

那是她一生中最梦幻的一刻。

后来Grunhilda提高速度、全力以赴，Richard的材料也带得齐全，一套领养手续办完，总共只用了一天零半个上午。

哼，亏她那时还满满的幻想和希望。没了，都没了。领养完毕的第二天一早，Grunhilda矜持了半上午，在第一次休息的时候拨出了Richard留给她的电话——电话占线。她满心甜蜜，等到中午又试了一次，这次电话接通了，可对方却自称来自青蛙养殖场。Grunhilda以为那是个玩笑，或者自己拨错了号码，直到试遍了几十个电话（把2改成7，把7改成1）后，Grunhilda才不得不接受一个事实：她被耍了。

当时的她怒火中烧，愤愤想着不娶何撩更不要开这种残忍玩笑，凭着一股冲动一路开过半个伦敦，却只在那家昨天还家具齐全，今天却人去楼空、挂牌出售的双层小楼前被人摸走了口袋里的十七英镑。至此，Grunhilda觉得没必要再打什么掩护了。她以伪造资料为由向孤儿院报告了此事，后来把事情闹到了苏格兰场。然而彼时战争刚刚爆发几天，苏格兰场那群麻瓜似乎都认为他们有更重要的事要忙。而当Grunhilda转身向魔法部方面的联络人告状时，对方却显得倍感欣慰：“这样一来，你或许可以被分配照管一个年龄大些的孩子，工作也可以更轻松不是么。”

话虽如此，但Grunhilda是真伤心。然而她最终还是在魔法部的勒索和安抚下息了声——他们希望她安安静静潜伏于此。从那之后，Grunhilda就在这里留了下来，这一留就是十六年。

十六年间，她一直向魔法部变更的联络人汇报着孤儿院的动态——出于她不知道的原因，Grunhilda不明白为什么魔法部会对这里感兴趣，也终究没有搞清楚。汇报从一天一次变成了三天一次，再到一周一次，现在Grunhilda只有在察觉到异常情况时才会向那边汇报，比如出现可疑的咨询人员。经历了Richard一事的Grunhilda成熟了，眼睛也亮了不少。几年前她也曾设想离开这个伤心地，但最终没有付诸行动，不是因为魔法部的胁迫，而是因为习惯。在魔法世界，她是个社会边缘人，缺朋少友，也没什么出众的生存本领，来伦敦前更是混到只有那家五平米的冷饮店会员卡才记得她的生日。但在这里，Grunhilda觉得自己多少是个人物——她有生活，有秘密，在做一些大事。再者，Grunhilda还有那么一点她不会在清醒时承认的幻想：也许某天那个伤透她心的人贩子会回来？到时候Grunhilda可不会再轻易饶过他——要么以拳头相迎，要么就“用舌头狂甩对方嘴唇。”（这是Grunhilda最近新学的一种说法）。

Grunhilda觉得头脑发胀，耳罩虽然阻隔了噪音，可也不透气。她把耳罩拽掉，从床垫下取出一小袋睡眠粉上了楼，那几个小孩还在哭，虽然哭声已经弱了许多。Grunhilda手脚麻利地给哭闹的孩子洒上粉末，等他们熟睡之后开始收拾洗衣篮：把深色衣服挑出来搭在手臂上，留下浅色的。洗衣篮里有一套被罩床单，是早上一个孩子尿床之后换下的，她本想留留再洗，可现在闻来，在这种气温中留到明天是不明智的。但浅色衣服又太少，现在洗实在是浪费水。Grunhilda思索片刻，还是将深色衣服扔回篮子，一同塞进了滚筒洗衣机。启动机器之后，她等了几分钟，等机器习惯性地因为衣物过多而罢工，Grunhilda按下暂停，取出缠绵难分的衣物，使劲抖开时甩了一围裙水。

她赶在十点之前回到卧室，戴上一副麻瓜耳机，另一头插上一个经过改造的魔法收音机。Grunhilda将声音开到最低，旋到某个以8开头的频道后关闭了收音机开关。滋滋的声响从耳机里传出来，节目还没有开始。

Grunhilda在等待的时间里起身推开窗户，窗外游行的队伍已经离开了这片街区。她坐下来，看着窗外，又低头看看自己的双手——那是一双皲裂的、不再年轻的手。

滋滋声开始变大，然后忽然停下，耳机中传来一个熟悉的声音——

“听众朋友们大家好，欢迎回到波特瞭望站，我是老江，今天的节目将由我来为你主播。先说说那个大家最关注的问题吧——老剑去了哪儿。哈哈，开个玩笑，大家放心，老剑一切平安，只是今天临时有事。回到咱们真正的热点问题：让人欣慰的是，奈米斯事件或许会有转机……”

 

安全屋，

授勋之后，圆桌骑士们当晚就开始正式着手准备他们的第一次任务。Arthur不止一次接到了伦敦方面Gwen和Elyan援手的清愿，但Gaius都替他回绝了，“既然这次行动的目的是把奈米斯的人从监狱里带回来，而不是让你重新入主白金汉宫，咱们就需要他们保持卧底身份。”

另一个热心帮忙的人是塞诺斯，小家伙在接连变故和几天的状态调整之后精神非常，“我去混血营前一直生活在希尔内斯。”他告诉Arthur，“你们中不可能有人比我对那里更熟悉了。”

Arthur一开始本能地想拒绝，后来转念又觉得塞诺斯说的不无道理，于是松了口：“你可以参与谋划阶段，”他告诉塞诺斯，“但是行动绝对不行。”

Colin走后的第二天早上，Arthur凌晨四点就醒了，他给自己灌了两杯浓缩咖啡，迷迷糊糊走进安全屋会议室时发现Mithian已经在那里了。公主面前摊开着昨晚他们研究到很晚的地形图纸，察觉到Arthur，她停下手中的笔抬头看他：“我觉得咱们的问题在于需要更多人。”

Arthur仔细观察了一下Mithian，公主的神态告诉他她已经振作起来（至少是将悲伤伪装得很好），于是他也不再给出廉价的安慰。Arthur迅速将自己调整到公事状态，“我昨晚也一直在琢磨这件事。”

Mithian等待着下文，但Arthur只是叹了口气，于是她暂时转开了话题：“昨晚上网查资料时，我在一些社交网站上发现了一些图片……”Mithian将面前的笔记本电脑转向他。

Arthur明白Mithian在将话题引向哪里，“我知道。”他平静地回答，“几天前我就看到了。”

“那为什么——”

“无论怎样煽动，咱们都不能将赌注压在‘别人会去’上。”Arthur告诉Mithian。

Mithian认输地点头，“我在网上还找到一些人，他们自称是孩子的亲戚或朋友。”

“自称？”Arthur抓住重点。

“已往都是爸爸联系他们，我主要负责接孩子过来还有营内的部分，我不能确定。”

“那就不可信，”Arthur干脆地判断，“试图核实他们的身份或许会暴露自己，我昨晚也想过这个问题，但我想最好还是不要让孩子们的父母参加行动。”

“可他们会是最忠诚的——”

“最忠诚的支持者，”Arthur替她说完，“但是他们最初之所以会把孩子托付给你们首先就是一种能力不足，咱们需要的是能做事的人。”

Mithian将笔记本转了回去，“好，还有一件事，”她顿了一下，“我想回一趟奈米斯——我知道这会很危险，”她抢在Arthur回答之前赶忙说，“但你自己也说过，咱们需要帮手，爸爸有几个硬盘，里面记载了他一些老朋友的信息。他那些老朋友大多是有些本事的，有些还在麻瓜区，我想或许可以帮得上忙。最近的消息一直集中在白金汉宫和审判上，也许奈米斯那里已经没什么人在盯梢了，咱们至少可以去看看，如果情况有异常就立刻离开。”

Arthur把这个计划在脑海里细细过了两遍，最终同意了。

 

Cendred诸事不顺很久了。

AsaⅠ在他们首次合作之后意欲脱轨，白龙下落依然不明，Morgause几个月前就该成功的实验至今还处在荒废状态……最后一件事貌似最不要紧，可事实上却比其它任何一项都更为致命：他已经为这个项目做了太多，经不起失败了。单是他投入其中的资金就足以让他在下次大选中死无葬身之地，更别说他还做了其它事——某些对他来说也十分下作的事。

绑走那些伊尔爆炸的魔法失控者可不是他的主意，Cendred再次这样安慰自己所剩无几的良心，那是Morgause最先想出来的，无论最后由谁批准……而且既然已经做了，那他就只能破釜沉舟、一错再错，否则一旦事情败露，到时候别说连任了，恐怕他可以认真考虑折断魔杖去当麻瓜了。

九月，Cendred想，九月是死期。九月大选之前，如果AsaⅡ再没什么大动静，反对派一定会死死咬住零收益的大笔资金不放，到时候他就再也没法躲在攘外安内的庇护伞下蜷缩在魔法世界的第一把交椅上了。

Cendred本对战争感激涕零，如果不是魔杖尖对着敌方，人们或许早就挖出了他更多政坛失利。因为战争，人们对他宽容到只在一个方面有所期待。这个方面他在半个月前还表现得差强人意——直到奈米斯事件。有关那件事，他不想多想了，有关的话已经说得够多——说得太多。今天让他心力交瘁的是另外两件事。

第一件是Merlin的到访。

已往的到访是双狼对峙的时刻，紧张，神秘，还有种Cendred为之血脉喷张的刺激，可这次不，Merlin看起来似乎遇上了什么事，他又没带千年水壶，进屋之后甚至没有坐下，只要了一个他对奈米斯事件的最终表态（“怎么可能救？”）就匆匆走人，快得让Cendred错觉他根本没来过。Merlin是一道影子，几年时间都没能查到他半点蛛丝马迹，Cendred不会因为这种事就情急到跳脚。既然对手是一个有能力发动战争、饲养英语龙的人，那么输给这样的人似乎也不算太过无能。

可Merlin有资本隐藏，Colin James又算老几？自从从白金汉宫得知了这个名字，Cendred就数次怀疑这只是某次愚蠢的、游乐场两纳特一次的“占卜未来伴侣名字”的产物，因为他派的人在接到搜查Colin James公寓的命令后连那栋屋子在哪儿都至今毫无头绪。真是见鬼了，为了将这条能引他找到真王子的线索牢牢攥在手中，Cendred甚至启用了他潜伏在麻瓜区的傲罗，然而得到的却只是手中这份新鲜的简讯，用密码破译过来，总结一下只有一句话：暂未找到此人住所。

Cendred看了一眼办公桌一侧的水虎鱼状碎纸机，旋转座椅拔出了魔杖。魔杖尖端冒出噼啪的火星，Cendred将简讯凑过去点燃，扔进了桌角的烟灰缸。等看着那条恼人的讯息全部烧完，他俯身取出一卷新羊皮纸，展开，压住，魔法部专用防窃羽毛笔飞起来，自动蘸满墨水来到他手边。

Cendred深呼吸，挥笔写下两行字：

1.Merlin是谁？！

2.Colin是谁？！

 

奈米斯，

营地变成墓地，显然已经历经几番鞭尸。焦黑的帐篷烧得只剩破碎的边角，生活用品扔得遍地都是，菜园被洗劫一空，植株连根拔起，徒留一片伤痕遍布的坑洼土地。Mithian踩着断木来到废墟高处俯瞰，四月十九日之后的奈米斯宛如被一支军队施暴的少女。

Arthur站在Mithian身后，不确定是否应该上前，他此刻除了苍白的安慰和跨下的肩头什么都没有。犹豫间，Mithian转身盯着他瞧了一会儿，接着目光下沉，笑容有些微伤感，“也许你已经察觉到了……咱们相识的第一天我就对你有好感。”

Arthur没想到她会突然这样说，一时间被公主的表白打了个措手不及。

Mithian将他的反应收在眼底，从废墟高处慢悠悠走下来，“别紧张，我这样说并没有其它意思，”她来到Arthur面前，抬起下巴望进他的眼睛，“因为咱们相识的第一天我就知道我已经没有希望了。”

Arthur以为自己会更不自在，可他没有，在他和Mithian已经共同经历并且即将共同经历的生死考验面前，私人情感似乎已经算不了什么了。

“你知道吧，”Mithian继续说，“他那么生气是因为担心失去你。”

“我知道。”Arthur平静地回答。

“为什么不找他回来？”

Mithian本来还准备了更多话，比如她能够理解，人在遇到危险的时候会本能地先保护自己所爱之人；比如感情并不是竞赛，先低头的人不会输；比如所谓的原则或许可以偶尔尝试着为情感让路……

“他现在很安全。”

Arthur的回答让Mithian无话可说。她本以为自己不仅可以大气放手，还能临时充当一把两人的粘合剂，但现在她算看明白了，这两人像硬币的两面一般，之间连个双箭头都挤不下。Colin在与不在没有任何本质区别。Mithian转身走下两人立身的石板，不再提了。 

他们一前一后地在营地里走，试图找到什么残存物。Mithian挥着魔杖，不断让各种东西飞起来查看下面，Arthur则努力回归公事状态，他几乎成功了，可就在这时，“不送船”出现在视野里。

帐篷在营地的最边缘，因而几乎幸免于难，外表脏了些，开口处的帆布卷了起来，但除此之外基本完好。

Arthur在十几米外站住不动。Mithian过去撩开帘子，走进“不送船。”毫无意外地，帐篷内立时传来一声惊叫。

Arthur知道那是怎么回事。帐篷内经历了另一场战役，另一场……美好得多的战役。

闭上眼，他还记得。

记得舞池中他们越贴越近，记得隔着两层衣料的摩擦，记得他们是如何一出帐篷就急不可耐地撞到一起，拼命争抢对方口中的空气，他们这样一路激吻着竟然还能回到“不送船”，回想起来都令人惊讶。  
坦诚相对、开疆拓土，然后他手指退出直上本垒，得寸进尺地深入内陆。

情至深处，他调侃Colin：你这说的是什么，嗯嗯啊啊的，未知的语言还是新发明的咒语？Colin听得咬牙切齿，捏起拳头想挥过来，却被他挺身钉在了桌上。桌子被他撞得向后一震，Colin猝死一般瞳孔猛然散开，嘴巴张大却一个音也发不出来。他火上浇油，一边在刚才那一点上反复研磨一边加快了手上动作。那张简易木桌在单边压力之下翘起来，五度、十度、十五度，一颤一颤，像个坏掉的指针，接着，倾角变大，二十度、三十度、四十五度，那是即将沉没的泰坦尼克号，桌上的东西从上面滑下来，在他们脚边稀里哗啦碎了一地。  
他们吸取教训转移阵地。他留在Colin体内，手掌扣住臀瓣将那个瘦巴巴的人托抱起来。腰身离开桌沿，释放的压力让木制桌腿砰一声砸回地面。Colin伏靠在他的肩膀上，双腿紧紧缠着他的腰，如同一个落水之人缠住一根稻草。他埋头吻了吻巫师的肩头，对方却忽然笑起来，脚跟轻轻磕他的腰窝：殿下，是我的错觉还是您的确有些……发福？他愣了片刻，随即微微一笑，附到Colin耳畔，友情提示：挂住了。说完在对方惊诧的目光中松开了手。他能感到Colin本能地挺身往上一跃，肌肉骤然收紧报复性地把他往死里勒，他的脖子被搂住，耳边传来低低的咒骂。他吸一口气，小心迈过地上的碎片，向床边艰难挪动，两米远的距离走了几分钟。几分钟里，咒骂转成急促的呻吟，呻吟又开始夹杂隐隐约约的哭喘，最后一口牙咬住他的后脖颈，Colin把逼出来的生理性泪水蹭到他后背上，再次释放在他胸前。

终于来到床边时他已经疼得神志不清，干脆地将Colin扔上床，如释重负地深呼吸。Colin用手臂挡住眼睛休整片刻，接着甩开手，双眼蒙着一层水、目光涣散地望着他，然后舌尖重出江湖，沿下唇线慢悠悠地舔画半圈……他把那当成了进攻的信号，他将他翻过来，双臂揽过腰肢将他拖成跪趴的姿势，一边探到前方握住敌人命脉一边深入敌后放肆洗劫，将Colin从床尾一路撞到了床头，再握住左边脚踝温柔地从床头拖回床尾。

他记得事后，Colin困倦地趴在床上，潮红的脸埋进枕头，小腿一半空悬床边，左脚脚踝上还缠着那条没剥干净的内裤。他用视线沿那具起伏的线条走了几遍，又用嘴唇走了几遍，从后颈到尾骨，往返。最后一程，他没有止于尾骨，而是不怀好意地龇起小虎牙，狠狠咬了一口对方的臀峰。被他撞红的皮肤上显出两圈白色牙印，趴着的人全身猛然一紧，体内残留的属于他的液体在挤压之中沿大腿根流下，呻吟从两只枕头间闷声传来。那人抬起脸，眼角还挂着泪痕，抿一下嘴唇，用脚踝勾住他的脚：再来一次？他嘿嘿一笑：再来几次就再来几次。对方扁一下嘴，斜着眼睛看他：你听力有问题？他大言不惭地回答：是，你中间求我那几句，也没听清，说着俯身过去，却自投罗网。他忘了，对方战斗力本就强他百倍，乖乖躺平趴好都是偶然事件，事不过三。对方瞳仁金光一闪，他下一秒就变成了身下囚徒，堂堂国王，万人之上，一人之下。Colin不紧不慢地擒住他的手腕收在身后，他也无心挣扎，一颗心砰砰乱跳，就是那时他们被震开了，再然后，外面响彻的哭喊迫使他们迅速起身，满地找衣服后胡乱套上，Colin抬脚穿牛仔裤时腿软了一下，被他眼疾手快一把扶住，他记得那时，在他心里爆炸的某种微小的骄傲和对方咬牙切齿又喜不自禁的一瞥……

Arthur睁开眼。

“他们大概也搜过这里，”他平静地给出解释，转身带头向Rodor的帐篷走去。

Mithian尝试了飞来咒，可向她飞来的不是硬盘，而是尘土和渣滓。她暗自祈祷硬盘只是被坍塌的帐篷压住了，用魔法和Arthur的劳力搭配着翻找起来。Mithian记得硬盘一共有三个，其中一个Rodor为掩人耳目存满了假信息。翻找了将近三小时之后，他们只找到了其中一个：硬盘已经被挤成了碎烂的意大利千层面，破壳之下线路全暴露在外。两人又找了一个多小时，这次一无所获，Arthur坚持他们不该在奈米斯停留过久，于是他们带着仅存的剩果回到了安全屋。

不幸的是，Gaius、Gwaine和Lancelot谁也不会修硬盘，更别说从中提取有用数据了。

“要不你试着回忆一下？”Gwaine不抱希望地提议，“你以前也许拜访过那些老朋友，他们住哪儿？”

Mithian摇头，“住址是最不可靠的，爸爸他们早就有过约定，一旦一方出事其余人会立刻转入隐藏状态，只能凭硬盘上的信息互相联络。”

这条人脉于是断了。

“下次行动，”Gwaine无奈地瞪着那个烂掉的无用硬盘，为了确保它彻底无用，他将它投进垃圾筐里，又冲上面怦怦开了两枪，“如果咱们有位懂这个的专业人士就好了。”

 

伦敦，

George自诩为小黄鸭界的专业人士。

是的，就是那种橡胶做的、洗澡时会和泡泡浴液一起扔进浴缸、捏起来会嘎嘎叫的那种小黄鸭。

作为一名程序员，George与小黄鸭结缘源自圈内的“小黄鸭调试法”：在写代码时对电脑边放置的小黄鸭一行一行地理清思路，这方法虽然表面幼稚，却最能有效地为程序捉虫。对George来说，小黄鸭是他许多年来最亲密的朋友，他收集了许多鸭友：不同牌子，不同款式，不同表情。在Galahad搬进来之前，他有时会对鸭友们说话，而Galahad搬进来后，为了防止遭到不必要的善意嘲笑，George将鸭子们请回了卧室，开始“金屋藏鸭”。

像诸多其它程序员一样，George的小黄鸭们也有自己的名字。George最喜欢的那只叫“月饼脸，”他为Anthony国王陛下做的第一件任务就是和“月饼脸”携手完成的，以至于后来月饼脸多少成为了大多数时候并不迷信的George的吉祥物。他对月饼脸十分珍惜，用的次数也少，只有遇到异常艰巨的任务时才会启用它。但月饼脸却也是陪伴George最多的一只小黄鸭，即使不启用，他还是会时常将那只婴儿拳头大小的鸭子塞进口袋。George最不喜欢的是一只叫“蒜鼻子”的鸭子，那是只亮黄色的鸭子，底盘格外大，鸭屁股上的毛画得集体向右歪，是George从一次义卖上带回来的。有次他对着“蒜鼻子”一边讲一边码，结果出了个大错，从此以后就再没用过它。

今天George琢磨着Galahad会在那份厚报告的汇报上花上一会儿，就把房内所有鸭子都放出来，进行他平日里最大的娱乐活动——“打磨（polishing）行动”。“打磨行动”这个名词是George自己起的，通俗点讲，就是清洗鸭子：用一只鸭子专用牙刷蹭了肥皂，一点点擦——一排排干净闪亮的鸭子总能让Geroge心情愉悦。

今天George的时间算得很好，也一如往日地成功在Galahad开门前将鸭群赶回了卧室，在地上排开成一个浩浩荡荡的阵容，静候水汽蒸发。也许是最近工作辛苦，今天“打磨”完毕之后George觉得格外累，腰也有点痛。他“咔哒”一声锁上房门，确保他的室友不会误看到他的宝贝收藏，然后换上睡衣直接上了床。连打了三个哈欠后，George泪眼汪汪迷迷糊糊去拉灯——

啪！

幸运的是，灯没拉上，于是George及时看到发生了什么。

不幸的是，George看到发生了什么：水杯躺倒停在桌沿，原有的水一滴没浪费全上了他的床，还有一点泼湿了他的睡衣裤脚——这他可忍不了。

强迫症George自认倒霉，下床换了一条睡裤，往穿衣镜里一瞥后又换了一件图案搭配的睡衣。换好之后他背手踱到镜前，挺胸抬头，冲里面那个帅气的家伙露出一个职业微笑，再象征性地拉了拉睡衣衣角将它抻平。做完这一切，George回到床边，虽然并不是那么情愿，不过他今天真的觉得很累了，他偷了个小懒，明天，明天他醒来第一件事就是换床单，但现在他真的要睡了。George将枕头转到脚头的位置，一床薄毯铺开巧妙地避开那片湿地，然后重新瘫在了床上。

对于George，今天只是平常的一天，悄无声息地夹在昨天以后与明天之前，除了“打磨行动”和打翻水杯，没有任何特别的事发生——直到闭眼以前，George忽然打了个惊天动地的喷嚏。

“阿嚏！”

嗯？也许有人在想他？

 

Percival从没觉得自己是个聪明人——感谢上帝。参加奈米斯事件的游行他不后悔，接受采访也不，做了就是做了，错了就是错了，那天他对街采的记者这么说。话说完，Percival才迟钝地想到自己这么暴露出去，以后再想申请军方任何职位恐怕都过不了忠诚审查。然而这样分析完，即使让Percival再选一遍，他还是会说同样的话，他为自己的话感到骄傲，说完之后更是神清气爽、高人两头地挺胸走在队伍中，随人流冲挤到白金汉宫门前，就是在那时他笑不出来了。

两人都没想过再见面会是这种场景。

栏杆那侧的Elyan正竭力维持场面，讲难听点：拼死想帮皇室提起裤子。看到Percival的第一眼，或许因为忙晕了，或许因为别的原因，Elyan并没有认出他。对方眼神迷离地停在原地，过了一会儿才聚焦起来，可笑也不是，招手也不是，他们跻身两个不同阵营，Elyan只是点了一下头。

Percival看着Elyan一点头，将那种眼神解读为了在尴尬中遇见了曾经的炮友。

有时候就是会这样，Percival想，世上总有一些人遇见了就再也分不开忘不掉，但更多的人不是，更多的人要记住更多人，于是记忆就在寒暑相推中层层更叠，直到再也勾不清轮廓，甚至看不清那人名字里有几个字母。

这些情长情短Percival都可以暂时不顾，他必须要知道的是Elyan的真实态度。他是否真的赞同国王的做法，还是只是为了饭碗而不得不维护一位失了忠心的君主？

“国王做事自有他的道理。”这就是那天晚些时候Elyan发给他的信息。

Percival在更晚些时候删掉了这条信息，接着删了信息主人的号码。

有些事本不用问明白。

 

白金汉宫，

有些事须得说清楚。

可不是现在。现在没人听，人人都忙着骂他。

Mordred并不喜欢《君主论》，但马基雅维利有一段话讲得对极了：如果没有那些恶行就难以挽救自己的国家的话，那么他也不必因为对这些恶行的责备而感到不安，因为如果好好地考虑一下每件事，就会察觉某些事情看来好像是好事，可如果君主照着办就会自取灭亡，而另一些事看来是恶行，可是如果照办了却会给他带来安全与福祉。他比起那些由于过分仁慈，坐视发生混乱、凶杀、劫掠随之而起的人来说，是仁慈得多了。因为后者总是使整个社会受到损害，而君主执行刑罚不过损害个别人罢了。

十几或几十年后，历史会明白，而现在，Mordred只能一遍遍告诉自己真相，才能不被铺天盖地的流言蜚语混淆记忆，记错了他的本心和动机。

刚被告知奈米斯事件时，Mordred是懵的。他以为他会崩溃，然而他没有，他冷静了下来。那时Mordred深切地体会到，尽管他并不是真正的王子，却的的确确是被人按照王子的标准调养长大。某些潜藏的定力从他身上被激发出来，尽管怪异，却让他重新有了勇气，于是他爬起来，拥抱命运。

判决是他的杰作。人人看到既出的重判，却没人料想将来的轻罚。

重判轻罚，这就是他的应对之策，也是他力保国威与自身良知的唯一途径。

尽管现在舆论沸腾，可如果他给出的是无罪释放或轻判，谩骂绝不会比现在少：养虎为患还是放虎归山？他根本无从选择。假使己方不养，赶到魔法世界的地盘，对方一定会开着小车提着糖果和漫画书来接人吧？监狱不是归所，是驿站。他所求的只是平息事态，只是扬威，只是事后将刑罚一减再减，那时他从监狱释放了谁，又将少量纳税人的钱给了谁，都会在暴跌的热度和更多更具时效性的新事件中掩于一隅。他不可能完全盖过去，但他保留了他的良知、他的善意，他平衡了他身为国君的责任和身为人的原则，这是Mordred的选择，也是他的骄傲。人们终究会明白，历史终究会明白。

当然，这一切的前提是他能够等到几年之后，没人跳出来搅乱他的局。对于这一点，Mordred暂时是放心的，毕竟那可是希尔内斯，对世界来说，这四个字就足以掐掉一切不该萌发的念头。

 

几十年后，再次回忆起二零三四年的春末，Morgana只在回忆录中写下了一句话：没人有错。

是，总结起来就是这样。作为国王，Asa想要重判，作为他自己，Asa想要轻罚，他当然明白更大的力量隐藏于仁慈的笑纹，直接赦免是上上的选择。然而Asa不能。维吉尔的《埃涅阿斯纪》：

严峻的形势，崭新的邦家，

命我森严壁垒，警戒着海角天涯。

奈米斯事件并不是在普通的战时突发而来，而是在危如累卵的层层铺垫上展开：Anthony国王才亡、格拉斯哥地铁站刚刚炸毁，那时的饶恕叫妥协，仁慈叫软弱。Asa做了最明智的选择，就算Arthur当时处在那个位置，也不可能有更好的对策，双方不会因为几个孩子握手言和。Arthur也没错，他看不到轻罚，只看到重判，他想去救人，这是他的本能。

有人会说，这是战争的错，可战争是谁的错？Merlin？Merlin只是一个导火索，他所做的仅是公开魔法，他没有念出第一声咒语，也没有第一个扣动扳机，点火的人是他，炸药却是人性劣根深处的恐惧；那么就怪那个袭击了混血营的Valiant吧？求胜心切，将功赎罪，然而几年后，事态平息，渐渐有那晚的行动者站出来，说明在攻进营地以前，他们只猜测那里有巫师，不知是一窝孩子，端枪闯进去，断然没有视若未见、歉然退出的道理。那么这该是那些游行、呐喊，最终将Asa逼上绝路的群众的错？山河破碎，风雨飘摇，人人都在动乱中努力坚持自己的正义，谁也没有上帝视角。所以或许，奈米斯事件中，没人有错。

所有的过错，所有的不可挽回，皆是从希尔内斯之后开始的，那座冰冷的石头监狱，那场冰冷的雨。

\---------------------------------

1小莫这个时候还没有完全黑化，他做的一切还是有情可原的，嗯。

2不能接受拿父母钱出去玩所以前一阵子拼命做兼职，上礼拜终于攒够所以辞了一个兼职，另外实习也到期了，所以可以有更多时间写文啦！七月要去皮埃尔枫城堡朝圣！好！开！心！虽然BC不在但看看C村城堡也是好的！听说巴黎超乱现在只希望不要遇到抢劫，另外还在考虑要不要把《玻》的大纲解密留在电脑桌面上这样万一我出什么事这篇文好歹有个结局【呸呸呸】总之更文攒人品小梅保佑我


	9. 五月十三

第九章 五月十三

如果世界即将毁灭，他所能想到的最幸福的死法，仅仅是躺在爱人怀中，额头抵着额头，对他说一句……

“给我来块儿苹果味奶酪。”

Gwaine的声音打断了Arthur的思绪。

“肯定是这样，”Gwaine一边说一边继续擦着手里的枪支，“吃饱喝足，准备上路。”

“你的答案很好，”Lancelot摇头轻笑。

“谢谢，你的问题很差，”Gwaine笑嘻嘻地回敬，“哪有人会在出发前几天问这种问题？”

“你不迷信，”Arthur指出。

“鉴于你马上要害死我了，我想我需要抱紧每位已知神明的大腿，”Gwaine说得理直气壮。

Mithian浅浅一笑，彼此间能这么开玩笑的人关系一定很好。然而Gwaine的话虽然是玩笑，但其中之真实，他们每个人都心知肚明。

“你呢，你会做什么？”Gwaine问Mithian。

“再见最爱的人一面，”Mithian毫不犹豫地回答，“哪怕我将为此付出整个王国。”

最后一句是个暗喻，毕竟Mithian公主并不真的是个公主。Gwaine甩甩头发，对这种经典烂俗回答不予评论。Arthur作为几人中唯一有“整个王国”的人只是安静地低头擦枪，他用清洁布反复蹭着枪托的某个地方，直到那里亮得可以映出他的眼珠才翻了个面。

对Mithian的回答触动最大的反而是Lancelot。他几乎立刻问自己，如果世界末日，他即将死去，他会不会因为见不到Gwen最后一面而难过？

会，一个声音坚定地回答。

可他更想见的人是……

“我！”Gwaine一把将枪拍到了几人中间的地板上，他摘下手套跳起来，为活动因盘坐而略微僵硬的双腿即兴来了一小段爱尔兰踢踏舞，“我是第一个擦完的，哇，哈，哈。”

“恭喜。”Arthur毫无诚意地说。

“就没什么赏赐吗？”Gwaine甩着擦枪小手帕兴致勃勃地问。

“……我把守夜权（Right of the door）赐给你好了。”

Gwaine觉得自己一定是听错了，“呃，谁的首夜权（Right of the lord）？”

面对忽然笑翻在椅的Arthur和笑趴在桌的Lancelot，善良的Mithian一边对Gwaine作出口齿清晰的回答一边将一把钥匙抛给了他:“安全屋正门。”

 

伦敦，

盾蛇四号反手掩上身后的门，将开门用的全自动伸缩锁孔道具收进腰后一只口袋，从枪套内拔出一把装有消音器的伯莱塔M47。

潜入公寓易如反掌。目标住宅的格局异常简单，是伦敦东区最普通的公寓，他来之前只花了三十秒就记清了格局。

盾蛇四号不经常独自出任务，但下命令的A字头老大似乎认为此次任务没有必要派两个人来，就他所知，目标是个研究炸弹的书呆子。虽然任务十分缺乏挑战性，不过盾蛇四号并没觉得这有什么不好。最近所有人都经不起失败了，盾蛇四号不愿在此时挑战自己。再者，他喜欢独自行动。

作为A字头老大的手下，盾蛇四号平时有一份能曝露于阳光下的工作。在那份工作中，他就如A字头老大盾牌上画的一条蛇，保护，威慑，防御，却绝不会探头出去咬人。也正因如此，他们这些人才能在众人眼皮下藏匿多年而不被发现，谁能想到盾上的蛇形图案会有朝一日为主人所唤，咝吐芯子？

他摸过客厅，身手矫健如一道影子。A字头老大这次给的时间非常紧迫，在他调查的过程中，公寓窗帘始终紧闭，因而他之前没能探查到目标所在的卧室究竟是两间中的哪一间。不过这没关系，即使50%的概率下他恰好选错了，倒霉的人也绝不会是他。

盾蛇四号伸出手，轻推门——

锁了。

第一间卧室锁了。

这立刻引起了他的警惕。此时正确的做法无疑是先去试另一道门，然而此时盾蛇四号却犯了一个错误：他太过自信，经验主义让他想当然地认为有蹊跷，而蹊跷背后肯定是目标。然而为了以防万一，盾蛇四号在心中暗笑一声之后还是选择了进一步确认。将护目镜片调至热红外线探测模式后，夜间空气与人体巨大的温差立刻将热成像结果反馈到左边镜片上——如他所料，一条模糊的红虫蜷缩在床。

好极了。

盾蛇四号再次从腰后摸出自动锁孔装置。细细的一根小棍从酷似打火机的灰匣子内伸出来。盾蛇四号弯下腰，将小棍插进锁孔，等其自动匹配。在等待的几秒内，他拉开了枪支保险。据他观察，目标的这款老旧的卧室门锁会在弹开时发出不小的声响，在静夜之中无异于子弹出膛。锁开之后，为了确保万无一失，他最好在黄金七秒之内横跨屋子一枪爆头——这是最稳妥的方式，他绝不希望远远一枪过去，再行追逐一个捂着肩膀哇哇乱叫的人。

“咔哒。”

意料中的爆响炸碎了静夜。盾蛇四号迅速向外拉开门，迈脚——

“嘎——”

他被这出乎意料的声音吓了一跳，本能地以为这来自某种训练中不曾提及的未知防御武器，可脑海中才来得及闪过这样一个念头，胶底皮靴踩上的那个巨大的橡胶物就在报警般的高音独唱中向旁一软——

盾蛇四号脚腕一扭，身子一歪，摔到了更多橡胶样的东西上，与此同时，更多声音响了起来——

“嘎嘎嘎嘎——”

盾蛇四号在震惊中聚焦一看，再一看才相信他并没有看错：那是一群浴用橡皮小黄鸭，地雷般在地上铺开一片。防御——橡皮黄鸭——炸弹专家。几个词一连，盾蛇四号开始有点自乱阵脚。他努力压下丰富的想象力，举枪朝床头凸起的位置毫不犹豫地连开三枪，第三枪开完，床上人传来一声惨叫。盾蛇四号迅速跃起，这次他瞄准了人影的中间部位……

“砰！”

§

“砰砰！”

Arthur被敲门声惊醒，迷迷糊糊睁开眼时，Gwaine已经擅自推门而入。

“Arthur，你得来看看这个。”

安全屋在地下，仅凭卧室夜灯的黯淡蓝光，Arthur看不清Gwaine的表情，但从声音判断，这似乎是件挺严肃的事。Arthur立刻从床上蹦起，来不及披件晨衣就跟在Gwaine身后光脚出了门。他们穿过黑漆漆的走廊，经楼梯上到顶层，Gwaine的步速很快，已经接近于小跑，带着他直奔正厅。

进屋之前，Gwaine摸向门口的吊灯电源，按下了开关。

§

灯亮了。

Galahad目瞪口呆地看着地上捂着后脑的黑衣人，双手还举着那本《化学压死人》。黑衣人呻吟着想要翻身，Galahad向前一扑，手中的大部头朝对方脑袋上狠命一砸。这次对方的身子软塌塌地瘫下去，似乎暂时陷入了昏迷。

Galahad惊魂未定地看向床的方向，George猫在床后探着脑袋，放大的瞳孔中写满了惊惧。Galahad虽然同样蒙，但作为炸弹专家，出过少量外勤的他有略高于George的应变修养:他根据从诸多不补刀的影视剧里学来的经验，先用《化学压死人》往黑衣人头上狠狠补了几下，确保对方一时醒不来后壮着胆子上前取走了那人的枪，然后起身去查看George的情况。

Galahad很久没看到血了，但他早在高中时代就受过基本急救训练。George的情况属于最轻的枪伤，子弹擦破组织后并未滞留。Galahad撕下两条床单，一条叠起作为敷物按压止血，另一条螺旋包扎固定。打结之后，Galahad又按了一下George的脚趾，确保血液循环正常。

George并不习惯两人的亲密距离，但此刻他也没心思顾及这种事了，“报警？”他呆呆地问。

Galahad不敢再走近黑衣人，但远观也足以让他做出基本判断。他能确定的是:来人的等级高于普通警察，不能确定的是:对方是否有同伙。但无论如何，留在这里都是一个危险的下下策——能把眼前人砸晕实属侥幸中的侥幸，Galahad绝不打算今晚第二次把自己和George的性命交到幸运女神手里把玩。

Galahad深吸一口气，做出了他这辈子最正确的决定之一：“拿上外套，咱们去找我一个朋友。”  
　　

Galahad以最快的速度去门厅取了外套、钱包和手机，钥匙被他在黑暗中打掉了，可客厅正对大街，他没敢开那里的灯——打开卧室灯本就是一个错误……Galahad跪在地上摸了几下就放弃了搜寻钥匙——待会儿这里一定会来人，而且对方肯定不打算用钥匙开门。

四十秒后他回到屋里时，George虽然脸色苍白，但已经收拾好了一个小包，正在套外套，“我想咱们最好别走楼梯。”

Galahad点头同意，来到窗边扯开窗帘推窗查看:鸦黑的视野里，双单元住户白色的空调主机交错排列，像那些老式游戏机里玩家需要跃上的窄小平台。Galahad露出了今晚第一个笑容，将目光调转一百八十度，看向楼下亲切的、近在咫尺的水泥地。他向George伸出手，“我先帮你下去。”

George拉上外套拉链，临走又撤回身，从地板上那群鸭子中就近捞走一只塞进口袋。爬出窗户时，George全身都在发抖。

§

发抖，别名生气并发症。

Arthur气那个因演技超群阴谋得逞而呲牙嬉笑的Gwaine，气他锁死在会议室里的劫狱攻略居然被人盗出在正厅摊了一桌，更气那个该死的、瘦长的、背对他的窃贼……他终于还是回来了。  
窃贼转过身，摊开手试着对他笑一下，“Ta-da？”

 

伦敦，

Leon旋开猫眼时怎么也没想到门外会站着脚上带血、穿小熊睡衣的George和拎着一只包的Galahad。两人神色复杂，双脸惊惧——程序研发员和炸弹专家，这是什么组合？

五分钟后，George已经在他的沙发上端正坐下，受伤的脚腕重新包扎，Galahad手捧一杯热茶，而Leon成功初步确认两人并没有被跟踪。

“所以，你们认识？”他叉腰站定，想先确定一下两人的关系。

George转开脸，Galahad做出了回答：“我们从小就认识，现在是室友。”

“所以……究竟发生了什么？”Leon看着两人。

George终于肯正脸面对他了，“我想我有必要再声明一下，我上次的程序毫无问题。”George这话让Galahad摸不着头脑，“什么——？”

“当然。”Leon有些尴尬。上次George的追踪程序按图索骥追踪到Morgana之后，他不过多问了George一句他的程序是否存在错误的可能性，没想到对方却受了冒犯似的一直记到现在，“先说今晚，今晚发生了什么？”

George和Galahad你一言我一语地给他讲了事情经过。George讲得像是在一板一眼地带他回顾上礼拜的天气，而Galahad绘声绘色地给他描述了一段好莱坞大片。Leon看着两位年龄尚轻的朋友，皱着眉头认真地听完后问：“你们看到他的脸了吗？”

“我取了他的枪。”Galahad将枪递给Leon。

“他的脸。”Leon接过枪，“你们有没有拍下他的脸？”

“没有。”Galahad小声承认，窘迫地看了一眼George，“我猜我们当时有点慌了。”

Leon能理解，Galahad和George只是技术人员，任谁遇上这种事都会慌的，他戴上一副橡胶手套，查看了一下那支枪。

“枪上有什么线索吗？”Galahad连忙问，希望自己做了些有用的事，可Leon的答案让他失望：“枪体是不可能提取什么指纹了。”上面叠了汗水、灰和Galahad的指纹，从血迹来看，似乎George也碰过，“伯莱塔M47并不罕见，能拥有这种枪的白金汉宫内就可能有几百人，‘巨石’上个月才产了两千支……”他不抱希望地取出弹夹：双排弹匣，十五发子弹打空了五发。取出子弹细看，对方应该在装弹时就戴上了手套，弹壳金属上没有痕迹。

“监控录像？”Galahad有气无力地问，虽然这种事不是他的专长，可他也猜到那样一个人潜入之前多半已经避开了所有摄像头，Leon肯定了他这种猜测。

“如果现在回去——”

“没有用。”Leon干脆地断言，“你们来这里花了二十五分钟——顺便一说，能躲过宵禁巡查是很了不起的行为。”Galahad觉得宵禁巡查负责人Leon的表情在说“了不起个鬼。”“通常行动者如果在预估时间五分钟内没有给出任务反馈，指挥人就会起疑，他们一定有充足的时间料理完后续。”

“但我报警了。”Galahad赶紧说，“我是说，我没关灯，然后在离开屋子后卸掉消音器对我们的窗户开了两枪。”

Leon有点吃惊，总体来说，Galahad的表现出乎他的意料。他暗自提醒自己明天去找苏格兰场的人，然后搓搓手，摆出一副促膝长谈的模样，“我现在需要你们回忆一下最近是否做了什么事，可能惹上了有能力在伦敦城内调用杀手的仇家。”

Galahad和George对视一眼。

“帮你做那个追踪程序。”George立刻说。

Leon压下本能的反驳，认真思考了一下这种可能性，可无论从哪个方面看，那件事都没有泄露的概率。整个事件唯一惊动的人是Morgana，Leon相信Morgana绝不会派出杀手，也觉得公主并没有怀疑他，他甚至怀疑她是否知道有George这么个人……Leon看一眼George，最终决定不像上次一样多此一举问George是否泄露了信息或者出了什么差错，除了上次他本能地拒绝相信George的结果意欲说服自己Morgana是清白的以外，George一直是白金汉宫最严谨勤恳的人之一。

Leon冲两人摇摇头，“还有别的事吗？”

“……你刚才说‘巨石’上个月产了两千支那种枪。”George的语气听起来十分犹豫，“我之前做过一件和‘巨石’相关的任务，会不会和这件事有关？”

“这是什么时候的事？”Leon问。

“几个月前。”George回答，“陛下遇难之前一段时间。”

“我猜那和今天的事没什么联系。”Galahad说，“太远了，联系太弱了，对方拿着枪来行刺你并不代表这是因为你之前为枪支生产厂做过事。”

严格来说，那件事并不是为巨石而做，只是涉及巨石而已，可一旦定论那件事和今晚的事无关，George立刻决定闭口不言，“那就没什么了。”他又想了想，“其它的话我只做了分内事，我做事一向规规矩矩——”

“你呢。”Leon忽然对Galahad发问，暂时忽略了被打断的George挂了一脸的“你怎可如此无礼。”“也许对方的目标是你。”

Galahad回忆了一下，“最近我经手的大事只有格林威治宫案和伊尔爆炸的调查报告。”

Leon立刻坐直了，“报告内容是什么？”

Galahad犹豫了一下，他并不为自己的犹豫骄傲，可他还是做了。面前这个男人，Leon，曾向已故国王力荐他去调查格林威治案，或许这足以排除他的嫌疑……

“我怀疑高层出了叛徒。”

Leon的心停跳了一秒。

“两处案件的炸药是一种粘合性火药，需要多次少量带入，带火药的人要么是多人，要么就是一个有权自由出入两地多次而不引起怀疑的人。”Galahad依从经验解释，“通常情况下，多人联合带入的可能性小，因为暴露风险高，所以我认为高层……”

Leon不想再听一遍结论，可无论多不情愿，Leon始终保有理智：“这份报告你给了谁？”他坐下来，在木桌桌面下悄悄敲了两下，交叉手指，祈祷Galahad说的不是……

“Agravaine。”

这个回答倒是出乎意料。“Agravaine？”Leon重复，这样重复很蠢，可在涉及Morgana的问题上，他总是确认再三。

“Agravaine，我昨天上午给了他一份，也只给了他一份。”Galahad回忆，“当时四下无人，但之后谁还看过报告我就不清楚了。”

Leon神游天外，麻木点头。Agravaine——怎么会是Agravaine？从时间上讲，这似乎说得通，从能力上看，Agravaine也的确能调动一些人。可Morgana又是怎么回事？这一切的联系在哪里？Leon看着面前的George和Galahad，觉得自己遗漏了某些非常重要的东西，就如面前的两人。一人他信任至极，一人他向Anthony国王举荐再三，而直到这两人今夜一同出现在他前门的迎宾毯上，他才恍然发现他们竟然是竹马竹马的室友。

Leon觉得头很疼。

“在咱们弄明白对方的来历之前，你们先躲我这里。”他对George和Galahad说，“我只有一间客房，但壁橱里还有张行军床。我想你们最好先消失一段时间。”他拿起手机抛给Galahad，“如果有什么亲人，最好联系他们，建议他们也出去躲一阵子。”他看着Galahad和George的眼神重又变得惊恐，暗自感慨一声年轻真好。Leon双手使劲揉了揉脸，视线从客厅指向“2”的时针移向George的小熊睡衣，“我去给你们找些衣服。”

无论明天如何，今晚他要一觉睡过去。

Leon走后，Galahad正打算问问George小黄鸭的事，却见对方正伸手从口袋里掏出逃亡之前随手摸的那只，“嘶”倒吸了一口冷气。

Galahad立刻绷紧了神经，如临大敌般地盯着George手里那只大底盘的黄鸭子，不知他是否又发现了什么新线索——

George的眉毛撇成标准又悲惨的“八，”生硬地说：“我带了‘蒜鼻子。’”

安全屋，

“我记得我告诉过你不许放他进来。”Arthur绷着脸质问Gwaine。

“等您登基我再唯您马首是詹。”Gwaine毫不在意地耸耸肩，“而且您都把今晚的守夜权赐给我了。”

“你猜到我会回来？”Colin略感惊喜。

“……我知道你阴魂不散。”

老巫师低头偷笑，“哦。”

“这里没有懦夫待的地方。”Arthur继续说，措辞虽然凌厉，可话中已经一洗几天前的挑衅，反倒掺着一种巨大的不确定。Arthur说着，脸上每一条肌肉都拼写着“无论我嘴上说什么，反着理解就是”。

Colin当然不会被激怒，倒是Gwaine翻了个巨大的白眼，转动转椅，翘起腿摆出一副看八点档连续剧的姿态。

Colin扫一眼满桌的计划和地图，收起玩笑的心情，食指关节一路敲着桌面来到Arthur面前，“去年九月，有个家伙巴不得离他的义务越远越好，那人怎么了？”

“He grew up,and he learned the meaning of duty.”

Arthur说这话时的神态和语气是Colin之前从未见过的，至少从这位Arthur身上没有。千年以前那人身上的王者之风似乎在面前人身上沉睡了很久，时至今日才迟钝苏醒，重新入驻接管眼前这具穿睡衣的皮囊。Colin百感交集，而百感之中，有一种情感压倒了一切——深深的、深深的骄傲。骄傲之外，只有一种感情足以与之匹敌：忧虑。

“这儿不欢迎你。”Arthur又说了一遍，语气比上次更无力。

“走水路？”Colin直接跳过了那句话，他的语气不强硬，可音调中就是有某种东西压得Arthur不敢不答。

“……希尔内斯临海。”

老巫师扬起手中一张攻略，指着下方一个手写单词：“‘管道（Pipes）’？”

“是。”Arthur听起来已经不会赶他了，但还是相当不友好，“塞诺斯见过那些管道，如果您觉得有何不妥——”

Colin将纸团成一团、扔进两米外一个废纸篓作为回答。他无视Arthur的抗议，从口袋内取出另一张地形图指点起来：“目标建筑物距最近海岸线有五百码，管道看似水平，但这里。”他指着地图，“这里途经一个旧的二战防空洞，监狱建造时并没有拆除，所以管道特设了一段垂直结构，落差至少有60英尺。再往里情况我不清楚，我的魔法只能探到这儿，但无论如何，在短时间内通过管道进出是不可能的。”Colin直起腰身，扬手吩咐:“把Lance和Mithian叫过来。”

Gwaine本想起身，却见巫师的目光摆向Arthur，偏头示意他快去。

Arthur抱起了双臂:“你知道我是个货真价实的王子吧？”

Colin挤出一个皱巴巴的假笑，好脾气地更正:“对不起殿下，麻烦您把Lance和Mithian叫来好吗？”

王者知大局为重，Arthur自然不会和一个愚民计较，王子殿下转身去叫Mithian和Lancelot——是的，Lancelot，不是Lance。

 

与此同时，垂直三十米、水平五十米外塞巴斯公园一条空长椅处传来了几不可闻的轻微声响，它掺杂在晚风和猫头鹰咕咕的叫声中，隐藏在滴水的喷泉和繁茂树冠的簌簌间。如果不是长椅对面那只落在丘比特石雕铅箭上的灰色肥鸽忽然决定换个地方静候日出、却拍着翅膀一头撞上了长椅上方一团空气，绝不会有人对这条掉漆的长椅多看一眼。

巡警巴顿瞪着长椅，又看看一旁地上那只扑腾的鸽子，他觉得自己刚才似乎看到了……巴顿拔出配枪，打开保险慢慢向长椅靠近。

他觉得自己像在走近一个梦境，意识也愈发模糊。及至离长椅三米之外，巴顿实在忍不住，抬手掩住了一个哈欠……再睁开眼时，巡警巴顿困惑极了——他记得自己在巡逻，寻找违反宵禁者，他进了塞巴斯公园，拐到了喷泉前……然后呢？他究竟为什么要拔出枪，指着一条空长椅？巴顿费力地思考了两分钟，然后绕过长椅，检查了一下后方稀疏的灌木丛——空的。

对讲机滋滋啦啦地响起，搭档的声音从里面传出，询问他是否安好。巴顿提着裤管从灌木中跨出，甩甩腿抖落灰，他将对讲机举到嘴边，在片刻的犹豫之后回答:“并无异常。”

 

对Lancelot和Mithian简单地点头问候之后，Colin瞳中金光一闪。桌中央的地图升到半空开始变形，标注着海洋的地方下降，山岭的地方上升，七八秒后，几人围着的已经是一个类似全息投影的大号半透明立体地形图，监狱伫立的位置附有模拟的粗糙外部架构，还布有几串不同颜色的脚印。几人脑袋稍上一点的地方漂浮着一个十字星型的影像指南针，Colin拨了拨它，立体地图也跟着转动了相应的角度。

“你这两天勘察地形去了？”Arthur的语气终于缓和。

Colin讽刺地一笑，“实地考察总比谷歌有用得多。”

“我没太看懂你画的这些脚印。”Gwaine插话，“呃，也许是我的错觉，但看起来它们似乎都是从正门进去的。”

“是。”Colin干脆地回答。

Mithian吃了一惊，“你建议咱们从正门进去？”

“从正门进去。”Colin确认。

“我来给大家解释一下Colin的计划。”Arthur示意地举起双手，“Colin打算敲敲门，跟他们好好说说，这样对方就会把孩子们还给咱们……”

“咱们攻不进去。”Lancelot认真地看着Colin。

“攻进去当然不可能。”Colin直接无视了Arthur，他绕过地图半圈，来到Arthur对面离他最远的地方，转头问Mithian：“你们原本计划哪天行动？”

“五月十三号。”

“加冕日？你们打算在Asa的加冕日当天行动？”Colin有些惊讶。

“是。”Arthur将私人情感暂时放置一边，逐渐进入状态，“加冕当天会有少量兵力被分去伦敦，全世界的目光都会集中在那里，希尔内斯的守卫会相对松懈。”

“可以调到十二号。”Colin提议，“如果十二号晚上出了某件大事，或许可以推迟加冕……”

Arthur已经在摇头，“十三号更好得手，你该分清主次。”话说完他有些担心Colin会继续跟他在利弊与对错之间争论一番，然而让他庆幸而感激的是Colin没有，Colin只是点了点头，仿佛Arthur这个回答早已在意料之中。

“呃，打断一下。”Gwaine举起一根手指，“咱们刚才不是在说从正门进去的问题吗？”

“是，正门进去。”Colin闭眼调整了两秒，整理了一下思路，“我想你们可以扮成行刑官。”

“可我以为行刑的人是监狱内部人士？”Gwaine困惑地问。

Colin看了一眼Arthur，却见他也迷惑地等待他回答，“我本来以为你会知道……你父亲去年七月签署了一条新的死刑行刑令。”

Arthur摇摇头，他不清楚，去年七月奥利和Gaius一直在和他反复讨论公布身份的诸多细节，他根本没听过什么行刑令。

“《银色子弹法案》。”Mithian解释，“那条法案在麻瓜区也许没什么影响，但魔法世界为这事吵了好一阵子。Anthony下令以后所有针对魔法人士的死刑都由首都指派的特别行刑官来执行，用刻了如尼文的银色子弹。”

“为什么？”Gwaine依然不明白，“巫师的生理构造……”

“和你们没什么不同之处。”Mithian听上去有些生气了，“这就是为什么当时法案会在魔法世界引起轰动，Anthony，”她说到这里似乎忽然想起话中所指是Arthur的父亲，虽然不平却也略微放缓了语气，“Anthony是在试图从生理上将有魔法的人与‘正常人’划分开，可实际上咱们——”

“并没有任何不同。”Arthur说完下半句，心虚地偷偷瞟了一眼Colin，Colin专心得很，并没有理会他，Arthur有些懊恼，强迫自己先将精力集中到计划上来。

“除去人道与否不谈，这代价太高昂了。”Gwaine评论，“银色子弹即使是镀银也会是一大笔开销——”

“大多数人都会死在审讯中。”Colin解释，“如果不是这次Asa的手脚被舆论束缚了，他们怎么会放过这种挖信息的绝好机会。”

“所以计划是咱们扮成首都指派的行刑官混进监狱？”Lancelot确认。

“是。”Colin说，“联系Gwen，拜托她想办法弄到行刑官从伦敦到希尔内斯的行车路线，咱们得把真的截下来。你们混进去后，咱们里应外合——”

“我想汤姆他们应该不能‘里应外合’。”Arthur打断Colin，“也许你没注意到，可他们还被关着呢。”

Colin的眼神心虚地一闪，他清清嗓子，降低了音量:“不是他们……是我，我会在里面接应你们。”

“不可能！”Arthur叫出来，方才的冷静荡然无存。

“理论上讲，这是可能的。”Colin在心里叹了口气，Arthur的反应他早料到了，“如果你一直留意新闻就会发现在奈米斯的人有幸被邀请住进希尔内斯的豪华套间之后，白金汉宫还多多少少扔了一些其它人进去——”

Arthur有点慌了，“可——那是座监狱……”

“我知道。”Colin平静地应道。

“不你不知道……那是座监狱。”Arthur恼火地说，“有很多——”他吞咽一下，脸也红了，“很多乱七八糟的男人。”他明明用了一副吓唬人的语气，可说完Colin却笑了，这激怒了Arthur，“如果你真的看过世界上所有电影，就该知道监狱里——”

“我有能力照顾自己。”Colin非常肯定地告诉Arthur，“第八座监狱新近建成，里面基本是空的，只有孩子们和最近被抓进去的少数人......”

“反正不行！”Arthur的口气强硬起来。

Colin一摊手，摆出一副公事公办的扑克脸，跟他罗列道理：“你不知道希尔内斯的内部构造，你不知道咱们要的人关在哪里；四十几个孩子，你不可能在毫无预警的前提下突然跳出来，把希望压在他们对‘惊喜’的接受速度和应变能力上；换言之，你完全不知道里面会是什么情况。如果你希望提高咱们的胜算……”

Colin不知道他说的每一句话都在火上浇油，不是因为他不懂事，而是因为他太懂事，他了解情况，而Arthur知道他说的该死的每一句都是事实。王子越听越火，因为他感到无能为力。

“我也去。”Mithian忽然说。

Arthur忍不住了:“你们两个是不是以为自己在报名去星期五餐厅吃烤马铃薯皮？！”

“多一个人多一分把握。”Mithian据理力争，“而且孩子们跟我更熟，如果我进去，事情会更顺利。”

Arthur无言反驳，于是转换方案:“我和你们一起去，孩子们都很喜欢我。”

Colin没有试图反驳后一句，“你没有魔法。”他不情愿地低声告诉Arthur，“进去之前他们一定会先进行魔法检测，希尔内斯的人并不傻。只不过他们不会料到我不需要魔杖就可以施法……”

Arthur的双臂不自觉地抱起形成一个防御的姿势，似乎根本不想接受这种事实。老巫师体察到他的情绪，默默从对面走过来挨着小王子站，用肩膀轻轻撞了撞他。

Mithian和Gwaine自觉地转开了视线，而Lancelot则始终在认真研究地形图:“假设Gwen真的弄到了路线图，假设咱们真能兵分两路混进去，可即使咱们进去了，又该怎么出来呢？五十个人，无论从哪里出来都绝不容易……”

Colin将目光从Arthur身上短暂地收回来，“所以咱们需要找些帮手……你们以前是否听说过‘波特瞭望站’？”Colin问在座的三个麻瓜。

Lancelot和Gwaine双双摇头。Arthur觉得这个名字耳熟，却一时想不起来。

“波特瞭望站是一档非营利性电台，”Colin介绍道，“它在伏地魔第二次恐怖统治时期设立，只在非常时期广播。现在瞭望站由乔治·韦斯莱的儿子弗雷德负责，他是罗丝的表亲，在瞭望站代号老剑。我跟他谈好了，他们答应明晚为咱们特设一个版块，时长五六分钟，你要用那段时间做个演讲，招募些帮手——”

“等等。”Gwaine的脸上清楚地写着“你终于还是被Arthur逼疯了”，“你是说咱们要把劫狱这种消息在这个什么瞭望站上大肆广播？”

“即使咱们不这样，希尔内斯的人就不会做出防范措施吗？”Colin反问。

“当然会，但这样太冒险了，如果他们得知了消息——”

“我会确保他们得知的消息不止一条，一个人收到一封恐吓信和一百封的反应是不一样的，但愿他们以为咱们只是说说……”话虽如此，Colin的嗓音有点发虚。

“广播的只是意愿，不是计划。”Lancelot公正地帮腔。

“安全屋里有广播装备吗？”Arthur问。

Arthur的支持让他重新捡回了底气，Colin摇摇头，“我之前找过，Gaius有台麻瓜收音机，可我不会改装。待会儿我两个朋友会带着设备过来，咱们可以把会议室改造一下，弄个临时录音棚。”

“‘两个朋友’？”Arthur觉得自己听错了。

“……魔法法律执行司副司长斯科皮·马尔福和他的夫人，罗丝·马尔福。”

“你怎么会认识他们？”Mithian问出了Arthur心里的惊讶。

“我爷爷认识斯科皮·马尔福的爷爷。”Colin淡淡回答。他没有进一步说明，Arthur也知道此刻不是对这些追根究底的时候。

Lancelot有些困惑，“但……既然对方是魔法法律执行司副司长，他们总该认识什么人可以直接帮忙——”

“他们过不来吧。”Mithian猜。

“过不来。”Colin的声音夹着无奈，“你别忘了，麻瓜区和魔法区之间有一条边境线，我不需要魔杖就可以施法，边境线对我形同虚设，可大多数巫师带着魔杖都很难通过层层关卡，更别说那道检测网了——咱们总不能用致幻型防卫工具当武器。麻瓜区藏有一些巫师，现在咱们唯一的希望只能寄托在他们之中的某些人会听到消息前来相助——用巫师去对抗受过训练的麻瓜胜算会大些。”

“这么看的话，好像的确没有比瞭望站更合适的平台了……”Mithian慢慢思索着，“这档节目在麻瓜区的巫师间挺有名的，我记得它还有个‘双面镜’版块，专门传递边界两边亲友信息……”

Arthur集合所有信息，在心里盘算了一下这个计划的可实施性，虽然乍看之下没有任何问题，不过也处处都是问题，有太多地方需要运气，每一个脚印都可能成为他们的坟墓，只是……他真的看不到别的路。

他抬起眼睛，对Colin点点头。

得到了他的批准后，Colin才行动起来，“Lance，你能不能帮忙叫醒Gaius？他是安全屋的保密人，没有他亲笔写的纸条，我门外的两位朋友恐怕进不来。公主，我记得装备库右边那排抽屉里有Gaius收藏的一些旧魔杖，你能不能帮忙挑一下，把能用的拿过来？”

Mithian和Lancelot点头离开之后，Arthur有好一会儿没说话，忽然之间，他觉得他不认识Colin了，他的气场、能力与谜一样的过去……

老巫师给了小王子一段时间来消化新得的大量信息，然后一鼓作气地问下去:“Arthur，你相信我吗？”

话一出口，Colin立刻骂了自己一句——这个问题真是多此一举。好了，这下好了，他心中泛起淡淡窃喜，这下对方该用让他感到非常、非常尴尬的语气和眼神深情款款地回答“我相信”了，Arthur张开嘴——

“废什么话，说想法！”

“…………我在想，你演讲之后，所有表示愿意参与进来的人，交给我挑选。”

“我需要见他们。”Arthur反驳。

“你最后会见到他们的。”Colin向他保证，“但选拔过程由我负责。我会挑一个远离安全屋的地方，这样即使来人中有人心怀不轨我也能应付，但如果你去了……”他勾起一个笑容，“我还得看孩子。”

小王子佯怒，伸手揉了揉老巫师的头发，“我可以照顾好自己！”

“当然，当然……”老巫师一边拖长声调哄着小王子一边慢悠悠地拉下他的手腕，然而手腕拉下来之后就没再放开。老巫师的拇指按在小王子的脉搏上，听它告诉他脉搏的主人究竟有多想念他的触碰。他嘴角浮起一个淡淡的笑容，捏一捏脉搏作为反馈，然后抬起眼睛看小王子，目光先落到——

“你们知道和你们一起商量事情的好处是什么吗？”Gwaine忽然很认真地问。

“什么？”Colin和Arthur一齐转头，异口同声。

Gwaine露出一个友好非常的微笑，“我还指望你们告诉我呢。”话说完，Gwaine双手揣兜向门口溜达，一边溜达一边用蓝调哼起了即兴编撰的歌词：“谈个恋爱有什么了不起，如今这屋里全是酸腐的臭气……”

 

四个小时后，安全屋，

“这简直是疯了。”披斗篷的金发男人小声抱怨。斯科皮·马尔福瞪了一眼Gwaine，仿佛他此刻不得不在这里大材小用完全是他的错。“你们就没有根好用点的魔杖么？”

安全屋的存货老旧，他手里这根末端断了一截，独角兽毛露在外面，整根魔杖像长了条尾巴。另外几根也都形容相似，有一根甚至只靠中间的龙神经藕断丝连。Mithian曾提出要把自己的魔杖借给他们，但她的魔杖却对他和罗丝产生了强烈的排斥反应，而当Colin顺手接过来试用时，魔杖则近乎殷切地施展着Colin念诵的每个咒语。Mithian当时笑看魔杖，称“Everyone loves Colin, even my wand。”

斯科皮当然不会承认这是他的魅力问题，而罗丝则认为Mithian的魔杖非常有个性。两个姑娘聊得十分投缘，罗丝很快就抛下他帮Mithian一起检查Richard的魔法库存装备去了。

“你已经试了四根了。”Gwaine说着，从脚边的盒子里又挑了一根抛给斯科皮。

“它们都不如我的顺手。”斯科皮检查了一下那根新魔杖，“为了穿过边境线我只好把我的魔杖留在后方。”他将魔杖放到一边，对Gwaine扬了扬下巴，“再换一根，我不用桃花心木。”

虽然Gwaine觉得此人非常毛病，不过鉴于他对斯科皮所做之事怀有兴趣，也就暂时把不满忍了下来，动动脚将木盒踢过瓷砖地板，“请便。”

斯科皮挑了一根外形看上去随时可能断、但内芯还算完好的魔杖，敲了敲地上那摊组装了一半的形状奇怪的木头片，口中念念有词。

“所以你过来是因为你爷爷和Colin爷爷的旧交情？”Gwaine看着他手中的动作，有一搭没一搭地聊着。

“不完全是。”斯科皮回答，“马尔福庄园在麻瓜区，战争爆发之后我们不得不搬到奥本的别庄，现在看来战争结束对我们利大于弊，马尔福支持一切和平缔造者。当然，还有所谓的正义感嘛。”他用了一副Gwaine无法判断真假的调笑语气，停下手头的工作回头看了Gwaine一眼，似乎在对他进行评估，试探自己是否能抛砖引玉，获取更多有利信息，“另外，这个叫Colin的家伙……他爷爷的确和我爷爷交情不浅，上世纪七十年代他们曾联手做过一些真正的大事。”斯科皮终于成功将木片组合到了一起，现在开始拨动老式收音机上一个转盘，收音机发出了滋滋啦啦的声响，用一个女人的尖嗓门断断续续蹦出了“竟敢拆了我”“嫁妆”“高贵的收音机”等字眼。

Gwaine本以为他听错了，然而斯科皮却对收音机低声喊了句“闭嘴！”这让Gwaine觉得十分有趣，他饶有兴致地看着面前一个奔三的男人在和收音机争吵失败后用魔杖尖端狠狠敲了敲收音机的头（更准确地说，该叫顶端）。

大约一个小时后，斯科皮终于搞定了那台机器。木头收音机摆在桌上，后方插了诸多天线一样的玩意儿，左边一个小圆口处一根用透明胶绕了几圈的电线连着两个麦克风。

斯科皮大功告成，爬起来正想邀功，却发现现场无人，甚至连Gwaine也不见了踪影。斯科皮愤怒地扔下魔杖，冲着空气一摆手，“演讲的人呢？”他环望四周，“那个该死的Arthur滚哪儿去了？”

 

Arthur从Colin身上滚了下来。

等呼吸稍稍平定，他随手摸过一件衣服，往Colin脸上一丢。Arthur扔得巧，T恤的圆领正好露出Colin半张脸。既然不阻碍呼吸，Colin也没力气去管它。过了半分钟，Arthur的手摸索过来，将T恤衫往下拉，盖住了Colin小腹及以下，“你要是冻死了，我就得亲自去挑选劫狱队友了。”

Colin嗤笑一声，伸手摸了摸。他摸到了一条内裤，分不清是谁的，总之扔给了Arthur，“你要是冻死了，今晚就没人演讲了。”

“听起来我好像很重要。”

“只是听起来。”Colin告诉他。

“哦，只是听起来。”Arthur认真地重复，他将白色内裤举到眼前研究了一下，“我觉得这是你的。”他的语气好像在说“比利牛斯山脉连接了法国、西班牙和安道尔。”

Colin忽然有点想笑，“哦？怎么看出来的？”

“你刚才举白旗投降的时候好像挥的就是这条。”

“殿下，您的记忆似乎发生了某种非常严重的错乱。”Colin微笑着。

“是吗，我怎么不觉得。”Arthur蜷起腿飞快将内裤套上，套完他将松紧边往下拽了拽，避过胯上老巫师刚刚为了让他坐得更深而掐出的那片红。

他这个动作看得Colin脸发热，“我真该递给你一片树叶。”

“那得找片芭蕉叶。”小王子笑嘻嘻地说。

Colin难以置信地轻笑出声：“你对刚才在安全屋里满口正义责任的那个家伙做了什么？”

“你扒掉了他的衣服。”小王子厚颜无耻地转过脸，毛绒绒的金色头颅一路从Colin的肩膀蹭到他的颈窝。Colin试着用嘴驱赶他，然而Arthur对落在发心的吻很受用。

“咱们真的该走了。”他将Arthur推到一边，起身寻找衣物。

“你就不能等会儿——？”

“你还有一份演讲稿要写。”Colin提醒他，他背对Arthur，竖了个剪刀手，“给你二十秒，之后我就关幻身咒了。”

“你不会的。”小王子无所谓地耸耸肩，慢悠悠地捡过上衣，“不然可能会有路过的人看见我，这可是清晨七点半的亚瑟王座山。”

Colin无言反驳，但他的魔法却自作主张帮他报了仇:Arthur的裤子飞起来，绕着主人的脖子飞转两圈打了个结。

Arthur一边费力地拽着裤子一边掰着手指，“勘察地形，见你爷爷的老朋友、斯科皮的爷爷——”

“卢修斯·马尔福。”Colin在空白处填上名字。

“卢修斯·马尔福。”Arthur又竖起一根手指，“谈演讲板块的事，你这几天还做什么了？”

“回贝瑟代尔峰，是奥利说服我回来救你的……别动。”老巫师跪在小王子面前，扯长衣袖帮他擦擦汗津津的脸、给他套上T恤，然后向左向右拉着V型领口想遮住那些痕迹，却像一个高个子总也无法用小被子同时盖住肩膀和脚，最终也就放弃了。小王子闭着眼睛享受地哼哼着，等沐浴更衣完毕，他睁眼看到了Colin的表情——

“……说吧，你还背着我干了什么？”

“没什么。”Colin立刻说，“就是……瞭望站的人很喜欢这个主意，我是说让更多人开始关注混血。他们在考虑把这个版块留下来，在奈米斯的热度消退以后。”

Arthur眼珠转了转，“这有什么不好的吗？”

“我自作主张给这个板块起了名字。”Colin的声音有点紧，“叫圆桌骑士团。”

Arthur愣了一下，心头闪过一丝不谋而合的窃喜，他还没告诉Colin他给Gwaine他们加封的事，不过——“关注混血的版块叫这个名字不会有点奇怪吗？”

话说完他就感到自己抓对了重点，因为Colin变得有点忐忑，“混血的本质是麻瓜与巫师的关系，在圆桌骑士——或者亚瑟王的传说里，亚瑟与梅林……”

Arthur立刻反感地皱起了眉头：“Merlin？你认为现在还会有人愿意听见这个名字？”

Colin的眼睛里闪着某种他看不懂的情绪，“所以我没有直接提他。”老巫师的声音变轻了，“Arthur……就算咱们谈论的不是那个发动战争的Merlin，而是传说中的那个梅林你也不能接受吗？”

“你知道为什么圆桌边的一代会有那么多人起名Arthur、Lancelot、Gwaine、Percival，却没有一个人愿意叫Merlin，甚至原先叫Merlin的人也都把名字改了吗？”Arthur反问，他有点烦躁，不明白为什么Colin要和他讨论这个问题。

“……因为谁也不想和战争点火者一个名字。”Colin垂下睫毛，不看他。

“对极了。我不想听见这个名字，我只想宰了那混蛋……”

任务在即，Arthur虽然因为Merlin略感不快却也不想在这时候与Colin起争执，不过是个愚蠢的版块名字罢了。他转开了话题:“你怎么想到要回去看奥利？”

“……我只是回去检查我的龙。”

“艾苏萨他们还好吧？”Arthur问，话出口他觉得有点奇怪，总觉得自己刚刚的语调像在问：“我儿子最近长高了没？”他在心里摇摇头，为思绪的胡乱搭桥感到好笑。

“她很想你。”Colin语带醋意，闷闷回答。

Arthur这次是真的笑了出来，他想知道Colin究竟是不高兴艾苏萨在想他还是不高兴艾苏萨在想他。

Colin打了一个哈欠，然后又打了一个。连打了三个哈欠之后他揉着眼睛想起身，却被Arthur放倒在了草坪上。小王子伸手帮老巫师阖上眼，可等他手一拿开，对方又立刻把眼睛睁开，那双有点蓝、有点灰、又有点绿的眼珠残留着哈欠的水光，困惑地转动着锁定他。

“你先睡一觉，然后咱们再回去。”小王子命令道。

“我可以回去睡。”老巫师的声音带着哈欠的余韵，微微有点鼻音，“在你辛苦憋演讲稿时。”

“我在写稿，你忍心睡觉？”

作为一个熬了两个通宵的人，他还真忍心，不过老巫师决定不打击小王子的自信。他乖乖躺着，Arthur摘下手表，定好闹钟放在他起伏的胸膛上，然后胳膊也搭过来，额头抵在他的肩头。

风从南边来，一点点给黎明卸妆，浓白的晨雾被拨开，视野开始变得清亮。旭日从山脚往上爬，只在视线尽头露出头顶那簇翘起的金毛。

Colin闭着眼睛，感受着Arthur干涩的嘴唇滑过他手臂的皮肤。Arthur在那里发现了两颗双星般的小痣，他用舌尖在两星之间往返连线，然后绕着其中瘦长的那颗慢悠悠地划圈；他用双唇含住那片皮肤、小狗一样往外拉，再松口听它弹回去；他用鼻尖蹭着那片泛红的皮肤上发亮的水迹，然后像个瘾君子似的将巫师身上那种甘甜的雨后气息深深、深深地吸进去。气息经由沉重的五脏六腑，转出来转成一声叹息——

“无论胜算多小，这次我一定要去……It's my duty。”

Colin嗯一声作为回应，声音很轻，“我明白，真想糊涂一次……但我明白。”

“感觉这样做是对的。”

“虽然很蠢。”

“虽然很蠢。”Arthur赞同，他望进天空，郑重起誓:“I swear I will rescue them, or die trying.”

“Then I swear I will protect you…”他在脱口而出后忽然愣住，保护Arthur已经成为了一种习惯，以至他说得如此自然，然而下一句卡在喉咙里，让他千年之间无数次为之哽咽——那是他上次没能兑现的诺言。

那么这次呢，他要说吗？他是否能承受再一次的失去、再一次的独活、再一次望不见尽头的等待，辛苦地绝望地等待一个人的归来？Merlin知道，这次他说了，就一定会做到。

“……Or die at your side.”

白金汉宫，

“Gwen。”Morgana惊讶地看着来人，“我以为你今天上午要替我参加加冕彩排？”

“我待会儿就去。”Gwen笑得有点局促，“我想您可能希望早点看到这个。”她走上前，双手呈上一样东西。

作为她从小到大的贴身女仆，Gwen从未在她面前拘礼，但Morgana很快明白了她这样做的原因：那是个黑色皮面笔记本，里面是她父亲的字迹。Morgana简单翻了几页，从内容看，它有点像国王日程，又有点像国王日记，只不过不是官方的公开版，内容也更加私人化，从三年前开始，几乎每天老国王都会在其中添上一两笔。Morgana翻到的那页上，Anthony写了一句“提醒Gaius去补牙”。

“它原先在红匣子里。”Gwen解释，“所以没有和其它东西一起交到您手上。”

Morgana将本子放到一边，对Gwen点头示意她可以退下。然而让她吃惊的是，她的女仆走到门口却又忽然撤回了步子，漂亮的面孔在孤注一掷和纠结万分中频闪，双手在小腹前绞得相当为难，最后Gwen开口，吐出的竟然是一句鸡汤：“一切都会过去的，殿下。”

“是，我相信会的。”Morgana接口，不确定话题走向。

“到时候您会意识到是谁一直陪在您身边。”

Morgana的神经绷紧了，她有种预感，Gwen不会是想说……

“虽然Leon最近不常来了，但近来大小事很多都是他在负责。”

Morgana在心里叹气，老天……Gwen这个傻姑娘是做助攻来了。

“镇压游行，确保您和殿下的安全，加派人手检查您的食物和加冕礼服，您每次参加彩排都是他亲自安排护卫队，虽然他本人有时不在那里……当初审判结束也是他未卜先知地命人及时将囚犯送回了希尔内斯才避开了记者的镜头，包括上次您的公关稿他都私下要去检查过，这次指派特别行刑官应该也是他负责吧？”Gwen停顿一下，看上去还想继续说点什么，却被Morgana抓住这恰到好处的喘息及时举起一只手示意她就此打住。

“我明白你的意思了Gwen，谢谢你的总结，不过特别行刑官是Agravaine负责，我想他可不会乐意你把这事儿算到Leon头上，那只老狐狸还想摇着尾巴向我弟弟邀功呢。”Morgana尽量使自己听起来刻薄一点，她将脚蹬到茶桌上，仰躺进沙发，一头墨色秀发在沙发背上铺成瀑布，祖母绿的眼珠在天花板上毫无目标地跳着。

等Gwen欠身退到门口，Morgana又闷闷不乐地补了一句:“而且是Leon自己不来的，可别来怪我。”

 

安全屋，

Gwaine戳了戳软绵绵的墙壁。一天时间，会议室已经被改造成了录音棚，除了四壁黑色的消音海绵、木桌上的收音机、两只麦克风和木桌下两把圆椅，会议室里其他东西都被清了出去。罗丝·韦斯莱拖开其中一把椅子坐，按下收音机上一处按钮，机身下方裂开一条缝，收音机发出嘿嘿的笑声。罗丝像取播完的录像带一样从裂口处拖出一个小型调音台，接着她手握麦克对准收音机音响处，拨动着调音台上诸多按键。在调音台的影响下，原本的笑声不见了，取而代之的是一种洗脑式循环的鬼畜尖笑。

Gwaine把这当成了录音棚观光之旅的完结信号，赶紧推着Lancelot出了那间软壁牢房。

 

走廊里，Arthur一反清晨的神采飞扬，他手持两页稿纸，模样如同即将在葬礼上念悼词的悲伤牧师。而在他身边，Mithian正蹲在地上，对小塞诺斯以说法语的语速讲着英语，紧张地叮嘱着一二三四五六七。待会儿小家伙会和Arthur一起进录音棚，这是Colin的主意:让塞诺斯以稚嫩的声音和当事人的身份火上浇油。一开始Lancelot难得地对Colin的设想提出了异议，称那会给孩子留下心理阴影，但当塞诺斯表示自己十一分乐意，Lancelot也就没再说什么，他退到一旁，紧张地搓起了手。

“咱们应该有代号。”Gwaine看着大家的样子试图开玩笑，“就像瞭望站其他人那样，老江，老剑，老帅。不过咱们的代号要更酷一点，”Gwaine讲得兴致勃勃，忽然灵机一动，“比如‘骑士团之花。’”

Arthur立刻乐了，他把精力暂时从讲稿上调开，用胳膊肘捅捅Colin，调笑他：“你是什么花？”

Colin长叹一声，无奈至极：“Arthur，我想Gwaine在说Mithian。”

“啥？”Gwaine摸摸嘴边的胡渣，“我在说我自己……‘Messire Gauvain, la fleur de la chevalerie，高文骑士，骑士之花，’你们都没听过吗？”

塞诺斯想了想，然后认真地摇摇头。

“孤陋寡闻。”Gwaine摸摸小朋友的脑袋。

“‘骑士团之花’，这么说Colin也没毛病。”Arthur理直气壮地争辩。

老巫师闭上眼睛，一脸“小王子的蠢样惨不忍睹”的痛心。

“我可以再给Colin想个别的。”Gwaine继续在Arthur面前全力捍卫自己的代号，“Colin可以叫第一男仆——”

Lancelot笑着转向了目瞪口呆的斯科皮：“我很想告诉你他们平时不是这样的，可我不能说谎……”

五分钟后，罗丝喊Arthur进录音棚。

“可别真用什么蠢名字。”他进屋前斯科皮警告他。

“当然不会。”Arthur向他保证，“我就用我自己的名字……Arthur Orion。”这个名字会暴露他的身份，可知道这个名字意味着什么的人该不会认不出他的声音，而Arthur并不想用什么电子合成的可笑声效。

斯科皮脸上露出了疑惑：“ArthurOrion？你确定这是你的真名？”

Arthur的心脏惊得差点来了个撑骨跳，余光里，他看到Colin抽出了原本插在口袋里的手，手垂在身侧，五指蜷起又舒展，像一支备战完毕的军团。

“是我的真名。”Arthur冷静而肯定地回答，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”斯科皮摇头，脸上残余着没能完全藏起的困惑，“只是Orion并不是个常见的姓氏。”

Arthur暂时接受了这种解释。他深深吸气，慢慢吐出，对Gwaine呲牙笑笑，然后和塞诺斯一起走进了录音棚。

进门之前，他把讲稿留给了Colin。

 

那天晚上，年轻的Pendragon做了人生中第一次公众演讲，虽然不是以Pendragon的身份。

他不知道他的听众有多少，也无需面对任何人，在那个小小的黑色临时录音棚里，他的目光投向了内心而不是外界，或者说，内心珍藏的那个外部世界，他说了他无法保持沉默的东西，从记忆和肺腑深处凭感觉挖出字句，他没有讲稿的节奏和比例，也去掉了华丽而官方的语言。

他一共讲了四分半。

在那四分半里，他第一次明白了去年九月，他十六岁生日宴上他父亲给他讲的、所谓公关宣传的意义。从麦克风的回音里，他听到了一个男孩的成长，也真切地明白了他父亲一直活在他身上。

红色直播灯在木头收音机上闪烁，像个小小太阳。

 

伦敦，

最开始Galahad借用他的收音机时，Leon并不情愿，魔法世界已经给他带来了太多麻烦和降压片，暗杀事件的谜团让他心烦，他并不想用自己难得的休闲时间听什么魔法电台。可Galahad说的又不无道理，只有获取双方信息才能在平衡中准确掂量情势。Leon并不是个冥顽不化的老家伙，他同意了。于是晚饭后，他一边抱着手臂斜靠在客厅墙上消化着速食海鲜饭，一边看着Galahad盘腿坐在地毯上，熟练地用螺丝刀拆开那台多年来未启用的古董收音机进行改造，而George在一旁配合地递工具。

十几分钟前，当他们终于进入频道，Leon觉得自己像误闯入圣婚仪式的索菲·奈芙，身置一群邪恶的怪人之间，窃听着荒谬和谎言。

然而这种念头很快受到了毁灭性冲击。

希特勒在《我的奋斗》中将演讲的成功因素归为演讲人的体态、演讲的时间与演讲时对听众反应的察言观色，并在此基础上及时作出反馈调整，以至最后在征服大多数人时用一种叫“群众暗示力”的外在魔力征服所有与会者。而这位Arthur却单单用晚间的言辞引起了一种自发的、由内而外的变化。

那绝不是一次常规的公众演讲，Leon觉得Arthur在跟一个人说话，在跟他说话。这个Arthur……他把他的收音机变成了电话，对方语气中那种亲切、真实和感染力让Leon觉得他们已经相熟甚久，就连他们的祖先也是一壁之隔几十年的邻友。他觉得在这个人面前他可以畅所欲言，因为对方早已对他毫无保留，Arthur并不在说教，但每个字却都在说匹夫有责，他觉得他站在他对面，可又觉得这人应该站在一个更高的位置，一个领袖的位置。Leon无法通过声线判断对方的样貌，却不自觉地在脑中绘出了一个阳光与正义的实体，那种神秘感带来的巨大诱惑绝不亚于任何演讲技巧。

最重要的是，他认为他讲的是对的，是符合大多数人理念与预期的，是无数人在餐桌边转面包刀时转过的念头，如今被他讲出来了，并且意欲付诸实践——听到对方把劫狱的事明明白白地说出来，Leon才真正受到了震撼。

这人要么颇具能力胆识，要么就是个彻头彻尾的疯子。

当Arthur Orion讲完最后一个词，Leon很明显地看出Galahad动心了，虽然炸弹专家很快平静了下来，而George的关注点则在另一个地方：“呃，咱们要举报他吗？”程序员坐在沙发上，手中端着一套茶具，几分钟前他说要把那送回厨房，可现在茶渍已经在杯口凝成了一圈铁锈色。

“什么？”Galahad有些不解。

“劫狱。”George清清嗓子，“你们没听见吗，这帮家伙说要去劫狱。”

话音落，两位文员看向Leon，负责皇家安保与颜面的Leon……

Leon尽量不屑地笑了一下，“这种疯话我们每天都要听一些。”他用他最权威的声音告诉Galahad和George，“每礼拜都有恐吓信寄到白金汉声称要刺杀王子或在温布利球场安置炸弹……我敢说这些人也就是说说罢了。”这番话说完，他想了想又补充：“一群疯子。”

George没说话，Galahad用一双X光般的眼睛探测爆炸物似的瞧着他，“但你并不真的……你其实有点喜欢这家伙是不是？”

“为什么这么说？”Leon面色未改冷静反问。

Galahad叹了口气，“Leon，稍息。”

一向镇定从容、处变不惊的皇家安保队长向客厅里竖高的落地镜望去，镜子里，他头高抬，肩打开，两脚微分，双手紧贴身侧裤线——Leon看着自己这副样子几近掉了下巴，眸中涌起澎湃的火花和惊讶。

 

安全屋，

两天后，Colin带回了三张照片。

第一张是个样貌不过二十五六岁的金发美人，一身维京海盗风的牛皮装；第二张是个发量堪忧的男人，相貌平平，大约三四十岁；第三张是个穿着酷似僧侣的中年光头大叔，头上戴着的帽子看起来像一只被压扁的鼻涕虫。

“这两个人看起来挺般配的。”Arthur将前两张照片叠在一起，伸手拽过头顶的伸缩型床头阅读灯，“他们是干嘛的？”

“呃……”Colin把这个音拖长，食指挠挠腮帮，“走私犯。”

“走私犯？！”Arthur惊叫之后强迫自己冷静下来，充满希望地抽出第三张照片，“这个人呢？”

“他是个魔法修士。”

“那是什么意思？”

“嗯…….”Colin努力挑选着Arthur能理解的字眼：“魔法修士们一生中会花大量时间行走山林，禅悟魔法本源。”

“他是个流浪汉。”Arthur翻译道，“两个走私犯和一个流浪汉，这就是你帮我精挑细选出来的人，哇，我现在可真是信心满满。”

Colin觉得他的大脑已经产生了一种活性炭般的机制，能够自动过滤Arthur语气中任何无助于进一步深化感情的讽刺，“Isolde饲有三条伊瑟飞马，目前主要在英格兰和北爱尔兰之间走私药品，有人称她为行走的希波克拉底……Arthur，没人比走私犯更懂怎么穿过边界线了。”

Arthur勉强点了一下头，“好吧，那这个男人呢，他们是一对吗？”

“不，他们以前并不认识。Tristan是个无政府主义者，主要在巴尔黑德—贝尔希尔边界线处从事陆运军火走私。他答应带四名手下过来，Isolde那边有她另外两名朋友帮忙。他们的人在两岸都有备用魔杖，所以边界处的魔杖检测报警机制对他们不起作用。”

“但他们以前带的是货物。”Arthur指出，“Mithian说过未满十一岁的巫师在安全受到威胁时魔法能力会变得非常不稳定，所以——”

“所以我找了Alator。”Colin抽出第三张照片，“他有一只吉恩卡纳（Gean Canach），”他指着光头男人头顶上那条被压扁的鼻涕虫。

“我以为那是顶帽子……”Arthur话音未落魔法照片上男人的“帽子”就掉了下来，它黏在男人肩头，翻转时露出两条深棕色的细缝，Arthur猜那是那东西的眼睛。

“吉恩卡纳能吸收魔法。早在Anthony发动战争初期，因为担心吉恩卡纳会被麻瓜们利用对付巫师，世界各地的魔法部就不顾动物保护组织的反对下令将它们杀得几乎绝了种。现在全英格兰剩下的吉恩卡纳大概只剩个位数。”

“所以它们可以吸走任何意外泄露的魔法——”

“防止路途中出现任何可能的魔法失控，是的。”

Arthur看着照片，在心里迅速盘点了一下，算上Alice和Gaius，他们这边已经有七个人，Tristan一队五个，Isolde三个，再加上Alator，“咱们现在一共有十六个人。”

Colin没说话，Arthur把那当成了默认，“咱们这次还是不能用艾苏萨吗？”

“我之所以招Isolde就是为了把艾苏萨从风险中解救出去。”Colin回答，“Arthur，你有没有想过，既然你已经把Arthur Orion这个名字公布了出去，那么肯定会有人把你、伊尔镇那位失踪的Arthur Orion、伊尔镇爆炸案中的白龙联系起来？”

“我当然想过，可假使对方做了空防，咱们不能直接把风险都推到Isolde身上……”

“我能，我也这么做了。”Colin打断他，“你愿意叫我自私也好，准备把我从床上踹下去也罢，这事我绝不会牵扯艾苏萨。

“你不明白，你一直把她当成一件武器，可艾苏萨不是武器，除你以外，对我最重要的就是她，”巫师说着竟然激动起来，“你不会明白，遇见你之前，有很长一段时间——很长、很长一段时间，我身边只有她……”

Arthur沉吟片刻，选择将道义暂时推到一边，将Colin拉到怀里，“那咱们不喊她就是了，你说了算，反正龙是你的，我又没有抚养权。”

Colin哭笑不得，主动示好:“养龙的人都是你的，龙自然也是你的。”

这话听得小王子龙颜大悦，理智像被闪瞎的蛇一样开溜，他紧紧抓住它的尾巴，清清嗓子忍住立刻开始夜间日常的冲动，还有一件正事需要说——“Gwen的哥哥今天向我推荐了一个人。”

 

“Percival。”

大块头这样伸出手自我介绍时，Colin被一种奇妙的感觉裹住了。千年之前许多事他都已经记不清，但他记得关于Percival的三件事：一，他是个可以给熊来一个熊抱的大块头，二，他寡言少语但语出精辟，三，他和Gwaine关系不错。目前为止，前两项特点都在面前人身上得到了证实，就像是千年之后，命运引领着安排他们再聚首。他不知道这意味着什么，只期待他们不要走着相似的步伐踏上一条曲终人散的老路。

Colin伸出手，与Percival郑重一握。

 

Percival很快发现他是劫狱小分队中最不了解情况的那个，除了那几个显然本身已经彼此熟识的人之外，所有的新招募者似乎都经过了一定报名选拔，只有他是在揉着惺忪睡眼嚼着玉米片时接到了Arthur的电话。对方做了简单的自我介绍之后跳过对他的程序性赞美，单刀直入地提出了来电目的。说实话，那着实吓了Percival一跳，他甚至花了一会儿猜想对方是否属于不列颠某个秘密警察组织，但他很快否定了这个想法，Percival觉得自己作为一个因伤退役的前陆军少将、现汽车公司高管并没有那么重要。他当然也曾好奇对方是如何找到他的，而Arthur的回答是电视采访。

Percival是个单纯的人，但他并不蠢。电视采访和背景调查就足以让对方以性命相托？Percival才不信。但一半出于好奇，一半幻想着伸张正义，Percival还是答应见面。他一路从伦敦开到了爱丁堡的塞巴斯公园，然后——留了下来。

这是个疯狂的举措，但话说回来，这又毕竟是一个疯狂的时代。他的脾气和能力早已在办公桌后单调地闷了许久，脱下白领无异于解除项圈。

但Percival又不会冲动行事，他活得不够快乐，却也没打算跟着一群新结识的疯子去送死。他看到了实力和胜算：尽管那是个相当简单粗暴的计划，不过在这样的时间表催促下已经相当不易，再加上实施计划的人——Gwaine的跆拳道和拳击水平出类拔萃，Lancelot是散打、柔术和击剑高手，至于那个静若幽兰的Mithian……Percival在战场上见过不少女巫，不过对方大多精于魔法而疏于肉搏，仅以一枪一杖来对抗麻瓜军队的一枪一盾。然而Mithian不同，Percival第一次和她过招时差点败在这丫头手下，Mithian不仅将魔法与身手配合得天衣无缝，对麻瓜的武器也是运用自如，Percival刚卸了她的枪，Mithian就摸出一把匕首向他刺来，这种原始而有效的近距离进攻方式差点划伤了Percival的手臂，而后来他才心有余悸地知道刀刃上竟然还下了咒语。

至于Isolde的大名Percival原来早在部队时就略有耳闻；另一位走私犯Tristan是个豪猪型人格，可这家伙似乎对Isolde一见钟情，对其他人也逐渐连带着客气了许多。来到安全屋三天后，Percival已经经常看到他们两人在商议和训练间隙眉目相接或亲密私语。

另一对他看到经常在一起的是Arthur和那个叫Colin的巫师——如果那家伙真的是巫师。Percival从没见过那样的巫师，脱杖施法，这简直是传说中的外挂。

作为一个喜欢男人的男人，Percival没多久就敏感地察觉到了两人异乎寻常的关系，这不是因为Arthur碍于安全屋有限的空间而主动把自己的卧室让给了他这个“人才”，不是因为Arthur这么做的第二天Colin瘸了半上午并再三摆着手告诉担心的Richard自己没事，也不是因为Gwaine第三天早晨忍无可忍地挂着黑眼圈拽着Lancelot一起把录音棚里的消音海绵全塞进了尴尬的巫师的房间……

不，不是那些原因，Percival能感觉到那两人与他和Elyan不一样。他总觉得他们之间有什么东西相连，就像是一个灵魂在掉落凡尘时不小心摔进了两具肉体，于是从此不得不偶尔分开行动。

有次当那个医师Richard进屋表示想和Arthur“单独谈谈”时，其他人都自觉地离开，Colin却自觉地留在了座位里。他没在估算行动时间，也没在策划行车路线，没做任何会让他分神以至听不到Richard说了什么的事，他坐在Arthur身边，手指敲着桌面，等其他人离开，等Richard开口，而Richard也没有赶他。

这件事发生后，Percival更新了一下这里的人对“单独（alone）”的定义。

 

“单独谈话事件”第二天，Alice从不知谁的旧布衫上为Colin裁出了条漂亮的红色口水兜，方便大家直视巫师的脖子。

 

Percival觉得Alice是个好心的女巫。某天晚饭前，那个通医术的女巫得知他的旧伤后把他叫进了房间，重新查看了他留有旧伤的趾骨。她用魔杖在他身上戳来戳去问他的反应，然后取来瓶瓶罐罐动手配起了一种缓解药剂。

“抱歉现阶段我只能做到这样。”Alice告诉他，“等这件事过去，我问问Isolde能不能弄到点生骨灵……”

“生骨灵？”

“一种药品。”Alice给他解释，“我用魔法把你脚上所有骨头拿掉，几品脱的生骨灵就能让它们重新长回来。战前生骨灵可以直接从药店买到，现在却成了军备禁药……把这个喝了，它应该能缓解疼痛。”

Percival谢过她，仰头将那杯紫色药剂一饮而尽。

“每日一次。”Alice叮嘱他，“过几天——Mithian和Colin走的那天，我会和Alator一起动身去边界另一边做好接应准备，但Richard会留在这里以备不测，我会和他说明情况，我们走后，你去找他要药剂……”

Percival再次谢过，蹲下身将脚塞进那小船似的大鞋，漫不经心地和Alice聊天:“Arthur是个好人。”

“他确实是个好孩子。”Alice在水池前冲着手，笑眯眯地回应。

“王宫里居然也有朋友。”

Alice心不在焉地嗯嗯着拧上水龙头，拽过一条毛巾慢慢擦起了手。

“不然他不可能弄到行刑官的路线图。”Percival继续说，“也不可能把人送进那座监狱，一定有人——王宫内部的人在帮他，而且这人的职位不会太低。”

“我想也是。”Alice同意。

Percival没再探下去，看样子Alice对他被招募的内幕真不知情，他向Alice表示了感激，然后上楼去吃晚饭。

 

安全屋里如今人太多，餐桌边坐不下，Richard将牛排腰子馅饼、炖菜、热面包卷、水果、大壶的咖啡和空盘子摆在餐桌上供大家自取。Percival取了些馅饼，用脚勾着一把高脚凳远离正在专心吞吃对方唾液的Tristan和Isolde，来到了Arthur这边。见他来了，Lancelot热心地将桌上的图纸叠起来给他空出一块位置。

“谢谢。”

Percival屈腿坐上高脚凳，咬了一大口馅饼，嚼了一下——在他吐出任何吐槽前，Gwaine赶忙热情地提示:“味道很不错是吧？”

看一旁Alator那狂热的样子，似乎如果他胆敢回答“不”对方就会气得扑上来和他谈人生。

“棒。”Percival违心奉承，他探头想查看墙上贴的做饭排班表，Alator却主动骄傲地交待:“它的制作者是Colin，脱杖施法者。”

Percival看向Colin，Colin扯着嘴角，笑得十分尴尬。

趁Alator起身去取咖啡时，Percival抓紧时间碰了碰Lancelot的手臂，“怎么回事？”

“Arthur多了个情敌，Colin多了个迷弟。”Gwaine跟他解释，“你跟Alice刚走不久那家伙就给Colin跪下了——单膝跪地，扑通一声吓了所有人一跳——很明显Colin变了个很厉害的把戏。”

“我只是变出了几只蝴蝶……”Colin无力地说。

“但那些可是真的蝴蝶。”Mithian端着马克杯走过来，“不是那种过一会儿就消失的魔法蝴蝶，它们是真正的蝴蝶，现在还在训练室里飞呢。”公主的语气十分敬畏，“Colin凭空变出了生命。”

“好吧。”Gwaine笑嘻嘻地看着Colin，“不过我得承认，你的魔法确实比厨艺高超多啦。”

“我以我的名誉起誓，不是Colin做菜水平不好。”Arthur说着捏起了又一块牛排腰子馅饼，“是这头牛长得有问题。”

Gwaine没眼可看无话可说。

“Colin做的早餐就很美味。”Mithian公正地评价。

“是。”Arthur欢快地用肩膀撞了撞巫师，“Colin作早餐的确很美味。”

Alator端着咖啡回来时Mithian已经占了他的座位，在公主起身之前Arthur赶忙很有风度地跳起来将自己的椅子让给了老人家，然后很没风度地指挥Colin用魔法给他变把椅子。Colin变出的椅子比其他人的矮半截，小王子坐在上面只能在桌边露出一双生气的海蓝色大眼，Arthur于是又站起来，胳膊搭在Colin肩膀上啃苹果，快吃完的时候，他说他从没见过吉恩卡纳是如何吸取魔法的，问Alator是否愿意搭档Colin做个示范。

在Alator回答之前Colin就变了脸，厉声拒绝。

“不愿意就算了。”Arthur，他们的领袖，那个商讨起正事来颇有联合国秘书长风范的Arthur，转脸怂成了一副软骨头，“没想到你那么在意你的魔法。”

Colin没说话。

 

玩笑归玩笑，饭后一进会议室的门，所有人都切换到了专业状态。他们从头到尾复习了两遍整个α计划，然后又研究了一会儿β路线，九点半的时候Isolde和Tristan回到房间用守护神和双面镜通知队友变更的细节，Mithian和Colin去装备库挑出他们之前选定的工具，剩下的几个男人则戴上耳罩、提着各种型号的枪支去射击场进行了日常打靶练习（Arthur一如既往地保持了让Percival惊讶的准头）。

十点四十，大伙儿去试穿装备、轮流洗澡，其中Arthur和Colin离开去洗澡的时间前后间隔了不到二十秒。Arthur紧随某人脚步之前，一向和气的Richard阴着脸给了他一个严厉的眼神，抬手敲了敲表，Arthur张着嘴很委屈地想说什么，却被折返的Colin牵走了。

十一点半，Alice端来了夜宵。大家用手指饼干沾着枫糖浆、嚼着榛子蛋糕喝着牛奶和啤酒的时候，Isolde和Tristan重又腻歪在了一起；Gwaine提着把空枪不知跟Lancelot开了什么玩笑，被对方没收了枪支低声勒令去洗脚；Colin反坐在一把椅子上研究地形图，Arthur站在他身后用毛巾帮他擦着湿漉漉的头发，偶尔被奖励投喂一块手指饼干，从他脸上的神情看，似乎某人的手指比手指饼干好吃许多。

这景象看似荒淫，Percival却也能理解——那是种死亡倒计时压迫下的恐惧，一种过完了今天就没有明天的珍惜。

夜宵吃完年老的已经睡了，留他们年轻人自己收拾碗碟，几个男人玩闹地轰走了两位姑娘回去睡美容觉，然后开始猜拳。Arthur的手忙着给Colin擦头，就让Colin代表他们俩。等Colin输了，输了的Colin主动承担了洗碗工作，“看在你给我擦头的份儿上，”巫师说着，仰起头看着身后的小王子笑得很温柔。他用魔法指挥着餐具进厨房澡堂自行清洗，然后本人蹲坐进一旁一把白色塑料椅里，听着洗碗进行曲发呆。Percival经过，无意中听到Gwaine问Colin他以前是否被吸走过魔法。

Colin说是。

Gwaine一改以往的嬉笑，“那次发生了可怕的事？”

Colin抬头看他：“是。”

Gwaine大概是想象了一下，不过最终没能感同身受，于是只是拍了拍Colin的肩膀，嘿嘿一笑，“别担心伙计，再把魔法弄丢了，告诉我我帮你找回来。”

Percival没再听下去，不过他心里却被戳了一下。时至今日他依然不知自己究竟为何会被Arthur选中带进安全屋，但几天以后，这个问题似乎没那么重要了，是否是从Elyan或者电视采访中认识他不重要，如何进行背景调查、查到他的手机号码也不重要，他喜欢这个地方，喜欢他正在做的事，喜欢这里的人，Percival觉得自己像回到了军队。

而军队里有句话：在从战场回来以前，你永远没法真正知道能把性命交付于谁。至于现阶段？一见如故，这就够了。

5月12日，夜

 

走。

慢慢走。

他打着赤脚，白色束腰外衣边轻刷过地面，他垂下眼睑，着迷地看着那些丝线。

走。

绕着高台上的宝座走，指尖点着扶手，沿波浪形线条慢悠悠地一路滑到座尖。

走。

顶着头顶圣爱德华王冠的四斤重、平视前方走，他的头不能过高，也不能过低，他像个木偶。他需要走得快，也要走得稳，才能在明天的加冕礼上表现如常。他已经练了几天，而现在是最后的彩排时间。

鸦黑的威斯敏斯特教堂没点灯，白月光穿过一排绘满了宗教画的窗口，他脚踩的仿佛是铁轨上的枕木，那些影子又好像希尔内斯的监狱栏杆。这地方像个葬礼，Mordred想，而明天，我会亲手将自己的后半生葬送在这里。

他很累，可他又不想坐下，不想坐到那个空王座之上，一旦坐下，他怕他再也起不来——他知道他即将再也起不来，他只能坐在那里任人宰割、被人射杀，然后人们会从华盖之下将他淌血的尸首拖走，把位子让给真正的国王。

Mordred步下圣坛，走过那一排排空座椅，明天的威斯敏斯特将塞下六千七百名宾客来观礼。按照惯例，他的加冕礼本不应该如此仓促，从汉诺威王朝起，为避丧期，除乔治六世以外，每任君主都会等上至少一年。伊丽莎白二世等了十六个月，而Anthony等了十三个月。除去孝义这一缘由，加冕本身就是一场极其劳心耗神的折磨。

坎特伯雷大主教拿着那本红色行事手册向他简述加冕礼中的几次换装时他的太阳穴已经跳了起来。幸而这些并不需要他记住，他只需要拿好他该拿的，说好他该说的。他也并没有时间记，他们所有人只有一个月的准备时间——因为战时，因为突发，不是因为他是个假王子或爱德华五世和九日女王的先例急坏了担心夜长梦多的Cendred和Morgana。他的典礼将会尽快举行，一切从简。

他没有乔治六世那么讲究到要对王冠进行改动，不过他倒情愿戴那顶历经改造的王冠：饰有百合、圆球与十字的银质交叉弓形拱上镶有两千八百多颗钻石，二百七十余粒珍珠，十七块蓝宝石，十一块祖母绿和五颗红宝石，其中包括那颗三百一十七克拉的库里南二世钻——帝国王冠总重近一千克，戴到头顶如同顶了十五六只鸡蛋，Mordred情愿选择它。然而他不能，因为它太轻了，而且不够华丽。

至少这是二十七年前Anthony弃用它的原因。

二十七年前，Anthony选用了2.2千克的圣爱德华王冠。自十七世纪以来，这顶由纯金打造的王冠只被六位加冕者佩戴过，传说铸造的黄金来自查理一世被克伦威尔扔进铸币厂重熔的旧王冠。这个传说虽然在皇室内部从未得到证实，皇室的反对者也总是私下称它散发的铜臭更能彰显皇位与贵族的本质，但不少保皇党私下把它视作一种永恒的象征，Morgana甚至曾玩笑其为“凤凰冠。”殊不知Anthony究竟看中了哪点，或者仅仅想要与众不同，二十七年前他选中它为加冕用冠，并吩咐工匠添上了一块契沃尔出产的祖母绿。

对Mordred来说，他只知道它很重，太重……

假王子。

假国王。

加冕礼的前一晚，静谧而黑暗的威斯敏斯特教堂，Mordred忽然打了退堂鼓。

他犹豫着问面前人:如果我把位子还给亚瑟会怎样？那人大笑着走过来拍他的肩膀，好像他说了个绝妙的笑话，莫德雷德啊莫德雷德，那人叫完他的名字，忽然捏住他的咽喉将他的目光掰向空王座：等亚瑟坐上王座，他做的第一件事是什么？说着将他狠推出去，他摔在地上，手掌擦破了皮，王冠却还卡在头顶。对方不依不饶地步步紧逼，每走一步向他砸一个词:亚瑟•潘德拉贡会做的第一件事，就是着手调查他父亲的死亡。

Mordred睁开眼睛，哆嗦着将王冠取下，他真想把它摔出去、摔得稀烂，可他不能，这不是他的王冠，这是他的保命符，是他活下去的唯一一条路。他的脖颈酸了，眼睛也酸了，面对所有的荣誉、财富，他害怕了，比以往任何时候都怕。

加冕之后，他就再也不能回头了。

 

51°2X’ N 0°1Y’ W

操作员滑动面板，将一分钟前从气象台传输来的卫星气象云图放到中央屏幕上:英格兰南部的土地轮廓中，一片云呈诡异的圈形，中间空心处被一条曲折河流切成两半——泰晤士河。而在这张图旁边，另一张屏幕上显示出极其相似的景象，不过那个圆圈是绿色的，间杂着黄色斑点。这张图映入专业人士的瞳仁，他们会解释绿色是雨，黄色是雷，绿加黄是完成的任务和上涨的薪水，而在非专业人士眼中，伦敦像套了个黄绿相间的泳圈，慢悠悠、慢悠悠地在海中漂浮，独享着头顶的万丈金光。

 

与此同时，两百米外，一片阴影划过了里士满无尽的屋顶。AH-87“阿帕奇”直升机旋转着它那48英尺长的螺旋桨叶，以185节的速度向西南方向飞去，腹部吊载塔架上本应放“西北风”导弹的弹仓经历一番阉割，此时装填了五十加仑的催化剂。这架代号为“蜻蜓”的直升机平时主要用于降雨任务，但今天，它负载的使命却完全相反。

早在二十几年前，人们便将削云减雨的技术投入国家重要场合的使用中，伸出五指挑衅地撩起风雨女神迈亚斯的裙摆，而如今，他们已得寸进尺，敢于用腋毛做的刷子去挑逗宙斯打喷嚏——科技永远是战争最丰硕的果实之一。

哈伯关于氨气的研究成果得益于德国政府对高爆炸药的需求；英国政府对罗伯特·沃森-瓦特的厚爱得来的雷达系统为皇家空军如虎添翼；往前说，十九世纪末，英国军方对马可尼的资助买来了第一个无线电专利；而早在公元前三世纪，阿基米德为政府军队设计出的抛石装置促成了锡拉库扎之战的大捷。

除了武器，战争还将技术的推动辐射到了各个领域：莫尔菲尔兹眼科医院的现代角膜植入技术是由英国国防部为获超级视觉投资而成，外太空军备竞赛带来大气监控体统、微缩技术与全球通讯网路，最早的绘图学和地图亦诞生于此——如此种种，不胜枚举。

削云减雨的“云裤”催化剂就是这样被发明出来的。研发它的首席科学家是个马雅可夫斯基爱好者，因而功成之后欲以其诗《穿裤子的云》为名。虽然“云裤”这个名字因有失体统被官方否决，但大多数士兵私下里却保留了这个称号。

“蜻蜓”飞行员播洒完第一条云裤，返回基地补充原料，然而在这个特殊的日子里，这次基地里等待他们的可不仅仅是那种可爱的淡黄色液体了。

 

§

 

涅瓦罗森林中某间劫来的车厢里，A将一条红色口水兜贴紧胸膛，如同中世纪骑士将心爱人的手帕塞进胸甲后上战场；32英里外庄严神圣的威斯敏斯特教堂，人们将一件大量银线刺绣、饰有珍珠的貂皮丝绒皇家披肩披到另一位A身上。

他用袖口抹去额头汗珠时，他额头上的圣油正沿鼻梁往下滑，但他不能去擦。他在万众瞩目下接过那根镶有530克拉梨形钻的权杖时，他提起那杆配有降噪42分贝消音器的巨石AW2、轻巧地挽了个剑花。

对他来说，今天才刚刚开始；可对他来说，人生已经就此结束——礼炮声声，在静若葬礼的街道上寂寞回响，宛如屋中尴尬的咳嗽，来的人甚至不如旧王的葬礼多，向他致意的也更是无几，但他知道，这样的冷遇还要持续几英里，而他还要继续在阳光下微笑着，一路招手，挥下去。

其实这时A与A都不明白，此刻他们还并没有那么不同:他们都曾为同一位父亲、同一位姐姐所爱，他们不仇恨麻瓜，也不敌视魔法，最重要的:他们不仇恨彼此——换一个世界，他们甚至可能成为朋友。

然而在意识到这些之前，四吨重的黄金加冕马车已经由六匹黑马缓慢地拖出威斯敏斯特南行，四吨重的军用卡车也已在六百马力发动机的支配下轰鸣着北转。

于是从今往后，他们势如冰炭、朝着各自的天堂和彼此的地狱一去不返。

 

希尔内斯，

老记者拍加冕，新记者拍行刑。拍加冕是项技术活，行刑则不然，因为他们根本无法进入希尔内斯第八座监狱，即便是将囚徒运送至此的押运人员也只能一窥地狱外墙，然后将工作交给监狱内部等待的后方。所以记者们只需要蹲点，拍张行刑车队的照片，确保新闻图文并茂，这事就算了了。

但即便如此，西蒙也没见过这么糟糕的摄影记者。今天来了十几家媒体，然而没人像那个褐发姑娘一样蠢。

与其他人不同，她选择了监狱门口而不是对面几百米处的树林边缘作为取景地，而其中的致命点就在于欠缺的背景——只拍卡车？不出几小时这姑娘就会被老板生吞活剥。西蒙调着焦距，看着取景器里的傻姑娘从包里取出一款让他深感意外的禄莱双反相机，她将相机带套过脖子，从摄影包一侧摸出几盒胶卷，开封将它们一卷卷立在手边，像在摆一排子弹。西蒙将身上的雨披拽过头顶，确保它覆盖住设备，也许他该大发慈悲提醒一下那姑娘？但西蒙又很快打消了这个念头，车队随时可能过来，而且说实话，他不敢接近那地方。

希尔内斯第八座监狱像个中世纪堡垒，设计风格近乎巴黎圣母院奇幻怪兽走廊和巴特罗之家面目扭曲的私生子。从外部看，三面二十几米高的石墙上通电的蒺藜铁丝网有如死神的冠冕，听说里面正三角形两腰处的隔离带内还灌有十几米深的海水，如古代的护城河般阻止人逃脱——当然，这也只是传说，作为一个新闻工作者，西蒙倒也没有亲眼见过，不过三处顶点上的雕塑他看得分明：魔法古教的三面女神分别立在希尔内斯三座瞭望塔顶。

根据传说，三面女神生而为先知，专职传递神明审判。民间另有一个说法，说是战争之初曾有三位不知天高地厚的女巫试图以神之名义审判Anthony——当然啦，“女神们”也自然得到了国王“厚爱”，据说三人判决还没说完脸就已经被枪弹打烂。无论这个故事是否属实，已逝的老国王都的确曾声称“I make my own path”，命人修筑了这三尊雕塑:第一位“女神”被头顶的巨石压弯了腰肢；第二位被古代长魔杖捅穿了心脏；第三位位于三角形监狱顶点，身形半隐在五角星形的火焰中间。

西蒙将目光收回至监狱正脸，这时他忽然发现“城墙”上有一个黑点。西蒙移动镜头，将黑点收入取景器：一个男人一身皮衣负手而立，看着监狱正门的样子像看着一个巨型捕鼠器——西蒙猜那是最高监斩官。他再次调整镜头，将男人放入画面上三分之一处，确保取入了监狱特景后按下了快门。

 

“城墙”上，奥斯加隐约看见了一道闪光——愚蠢的记者。他猜这是最高监斩官召他上前的原因，不过谨慎地没有开口，这位监斩官、他们的新典狱长不到两个礼拜前才刚刚调任，而他本人也才刚在这座不足满月的监狱中立稳脚跟。他既没抚摸过这里每一寸墙皮，也没搞清监斩官的脾气，前阵子那个失败的马屁害他从军队里一降再降摔进了这个鬼地方，他已经学会了金口免开。

监斩官用下巴指指正三角顶点处的瞭望塔，“去那儿给我放把椅子。”

奥斯加应着，恭敬地点头退身去办。不过按理说，监斩官的工作即为全程监斩，这工作属于行刑场，属于地面……在瞭望塔上放把椅子？他不明白。

 

“‘他不明白为什么他的X找不到他的Y,Why, Why, Why’——说真的，用这个当收音文件？”

Tristan用魔杖威胁地抵了抵行刑手太阳穴，“把它念完。”

一分钟后，干巴巴的声线收入电脑转成起伏的波线，屏幕上红色进度条迅速增长，三四秒后抵达另一端变成愉快的绿色。与此同时，几千英里外，Gwaine喉咙上一块皮肤色的小贴片开始轻轻发热、振动起来。

Tristan听着通讯器里那个陌生声音开了个有色玩笑后微微一折嘴角，关了通讯器将行刑手拉起来，往面具采样机的方向轻轻一推——

Tristan发誓他根本没用什么力气，只是轻轻一推、就那么轻轻一推，他不过想让对方走快点，又或许他当时什么也没想，那只是个习惯性、无意识的动作。他将行刑手轻轻一推，然后对方就倒了——等他急忙将人翻过来，那人已经面目扭曲疼得说不出话，被血糊住的嘴咧得有半张脸那么大。

F***！

Tristan咬咬牙，一边试图用魔杖抽走血迹一边暗自祈祷Arthur那边一切顺利。

 

事情不太顺利，托尼在心里咒骂一句。

因为开了长官老婆的玩笑就被人撕掉军衔贬到这儿来已经够糟，居然还让他做安检工作？去他的安检工作，他从没听过行刑手进监狱还要进行安检，可上头信誓旦旦地告诉他这是特别时期，特别政策——托尼要是信这话才有鬼了，说是某长官刻意叮嘱要对他“特别关照”还差不多……而且让他来做安检工作已经够糟的了，他怎么就碰上了这么个大他两号的蠢司机？

“安全检测？”大块头困惑地大声重复。

“是，安全检测。”托尼不耐烦地挥了挥手里的探测仪。

大块头犹豫片刻解开安全带下了车，往他面前乖乖一杵。托尼本想解释他接到的命令仅仅是搜查三位行刑手，不过多查一个人总不会有坏处。

检测司机大概花了一分钟，一分钟后他爬进车厢点了人头——人头是对的：三个。虽说核查三人具体信息是他的上级需要操心的问题，不过托尼还是没忍住评论了一句——

“你当行刑手是不是太年轻了点儿？”

另外两人都至少三十岁，而面前这位金发……男孩，这位金发男孩看上去根本不到二十。

男孩听到他的疑问，目光将他上下一扫，抱起手臂挑高漂亮的眉毛：“我对你没兴趣，老玻璃。”

“老子对你也没兴趣！”托尼梗着脖子吼回去，他被气得够呛，骂骂咧咧将他们查完。

“你们三个在这儿等着，待会儿会有人来接你们……你跟我来。”托尼指指司机，“我告诉你把车停哪儿——怎么，你不会想把车钥匙往我手里一扔？你以为这是哪儿，瑞兹酒店？”

不知道是不是他的错觉，托尼觉得司机和金发男孩似乎交换了一个眼神，然而当他想看得更清楚些时，大块头却仅仅拨一下耳边头发，顺从地爬回了驾驶座。

Percival重新踩下油门，一边听着那个拉长了臭脸的安检员给他指着他早已熟悉的路线，一边转着方向盘毫无必要地拐了个大弯:后视镜中，两名守卫正接待他三位同伴。

让Percival略微松一口气的是，那两名守卫似乎不知道正牌行刑手的长相，所以Arthur暂时没有被认出来——其实Percival倒也不担心Arthur会被认出来，瞒不住是迟早的事，此时他担心的是另一个问题：他们的装备。半路杀出来的安全检测大概迫使Arthur他们把东西藏在了车内，他得找个时间把它们送过去……

那个安检员现在冲他叫嚷起来了，Percival压着脾气如他所愿地提高车速，看着三人组缩小在视野里。

但愿他们那边一切顺利。

 

事情太不顺利。

Arthur本以为那个没能及时完成的人脸面具会成为行动中唯一的错误，安全检查却又迫使他们丢了装备，于是Arthur又以为面具和装备会成为行动中唯二的错误，可现在看来，错误有三个：他们在涅瓦罗森林中劫走车、扒掉服装、夺走枪支时似乎忽略了另一样东西——行刑面罩。

所以此刻他才会跟着这位艾尔伯特走向天知道什么地方取备用款，而Lancelot和Gwaine则和另一名年轻守卫去填写常规性表格。

简而言之，他们被拆散了。

不过Arthur并没有慌。虽然他对魔法历史并不感兴趣，但幸运的是他家里那位曾在床头给他念过巫师界人人皆知的《哈利波特与死亡圣器》：“他们把全部心思都放在怎样混进去，却根本没有想过倘若彼此被迫分开怎么办……”

幸好他们想过。

Arthur抬手理一下头发，不动声色地打开了耳内通讯器……

没有声音。

他拨拨头帘，手滑下时不经意地蹭过耳边，将通讯器转到Lancelot的频道……

依然没有声音。

虽然不能排除那两人都没有说话的可能性，不过耳麦里奇怪的滋滋声……头顶的天空已经开始微微打闪，Arthur怀疑是否Tristan的藏身之所受到了某种干扰——或者根本就是安全屋里Gaius这些古董装备太老。他理一下头发，迅速重启了一下通讯器。

“幸好你们忘带的只是面罩。”带路的阿尔伯特跟他搭话，“要我说，你们这些年轻人以后做事该认真点，可别跟我这个老头子似的被贬来这种地方……”

Arthur哼哈应着。

“你也别太紧张。”

“我没紧张。”

“没关系，我理解。”艾尔伯特点着脑袋继续唠叨，“别看只是抠一下扳机，杀人可不比发射火箭筒容易……”

尽管时间不对，可Arthur还是被这话戳了一下:他自小就师从父亲请来的各类老师学习“自保”，他受过种种训练，却从来没有来过战场——换言之，他没有杀过人。虽然行动之前他下过死令不下死手，可不伤人是不可能的事，必要的时候他们还是要扣动扳机……

可看在老天的份上，他只有十六岁，如果没有战争，他该是高中的年纪。他记得几天前在射击场里他提着一把三点八口径的枪耍酷，在美式Q形靶上为Colin射出了一朵七瓣花，恶心得Gwaine直撇嘴，而他们现在在这里，在这个该死的冰冷监狱里，即将面对的是活生生的人，是流着血的、温热的肉体。

Arthur没办法扫干净脑子里那点恐惧，更何况此刻耳内的微量热度告诉他通讯器已经重启，然而这次他连那种怪异的滋滋声都没有了……

Arthur稳了稳心神，迅速扫了一下地形:他们正身处一条看起来没有摄像的空走廊，走廊尽头左手侧有一道小门……看来艾尔伯特马上可以休息一阵子了——只要百步之内他们不撞上别的什么人。

他现在有点担心Lancelot和Gwaine，但愿他们那边一切顺利。

 

事情太他妈不顺利。

Gwaine在心里咒骂，此刻他们所在的这条C形走廊、这条本该关满了营救目标的C形走廊里每一个笼子都是空的——不是那种干干净净无人入住的空，栏杆后的牢房里有皱成一团的被单，有打翻在地的水杯，有划破的枕头和掀开的床板——

Gwaine觉得五脏六腑内沸水翻滚，烫得嗓音都在颤:“牢房里的人呢？”

带领他们的那个人，那个二十岁出头的格利转过身，一双黑眼睛沉着地看他们。

“……昨晚转移了。”

时间退回两分钟前，通讯器里Gwaine的声音消失的那一刻，值班室里的Percival做了个改变历史的决定——他不要喝那杯卡布奇诺。

端咖啡的守卫脸上刚显出半分失落，Percival就果断将热咖啡往那人脸上一泼，后面有人冲过来勒他的脖子，Percival转身往墙上撞，一声闷响中那人松开了手，Percival将他整个举过头顶往第三人身上一砸，然后他俯身捡起滚落在旁的电击棍，拎着挽了个剑花像打高尔夫一样对着呻吟者的脑袋轻挥了一下。

这比他想象的要容易，不过话说回来，毕竟值班室的人都是些耀武扬威的软蛋，而他是个六英尺五英寸的前陆军少将。

重新披挂上阵的少将首先竖起耳朵听了一下形势:或许是值班室的地理位置较为孤立，或许是雷声掩护，速战速决的打斗并没有招来什么麻烦——暂时。半秒的犹豫之后，Percival做了这样几件事:他锁了门，扒掉那件最大号的警服往身上一套，拾起一顶警帽往头上一扣，将缴获的电击棍在腰间一挂，期间始终留意着重启的通讯器……没有声音。

那就没什么好犹豫的了。

Percival推起窗户，冷风扫过大口喘息的皮肤，汗毛一根根全警惕地站起来。Percival在轰鸣的雷声中缩起身体挤出窗框，在又一阵闪电亮起后纵身一跃踩着滚起的雷落上下方的铁皮屋顶，再轻巧地从屋顶翻到地面。落地之后他压低帽檐，走了一条尽力避开摄像头的路线去了停车场——

停车场内军绿卡车面呈菜色，宛如病重的瘫痪者:车轮瘪了，车门被撬了，掀开坐垫，装备不见了：枪支，弹药，催泪瓦斯和烟雾弹，红外线切割机和简易爆破装置——换言之，计划进行下去的全部保障。Percival不甘心地检查了另外几处藏匿地，却只从刹车下搜出了一个系腰式钢丝悬垂绳，更让人泄气的是上面的收放按键已经摔裂，就只剩下了钢丝绳。

Percival压住一拳砸破窗户的冲动，将钢丝绳收进口袋。就在他听着耳机里死一般的寂静，费力思考下一步行动时，不远处突然传来一个轻微的敲打声。

嗒嗒嗒。

嗒嗒嗒。

毫无规律，也不是摩尔斯电码。

Percival驻足凝神听清方位，然后将腰身弓成近九十度、像只亚马逊巨鳄般在停泊的车流间穿行……毫无征兆地，他看到了一辆车。

他开过这车，这辆过去几个礼拜内一直往返于公园与超市的车，这辆黑色桑塔纳，它本该停在塞巴斯公园，而不是像只毒蝎一般盘睡在这里，毕竟，这辆车属于Alice。

 

Alice阿姨的车一点也不舒服，尤其是当你决定坐在后备箱里时。闷了不知多久后，塞诺斯掏出心里那个画着长毛猴子的本子翻到第十七页，在序号3下面写上序号D，然后记了一笔:坐汽车不可以坐在后备箱，如果坐在后备箱要带条毯子。

幸运的是，塞诺斯刚写完这句话Percival叔叔就将他救了出去。

塞诺斯本来已经准备好要解答Percival叔叔的一大堆问题——大人们总是有很多问题，比如他是怎么来的（汽车），他为什么会来（因为Gaius爷爷喝咖啡喝醉了，他想帮Arthur哥哥），他为什么会在车里敲敲敲（因为他的魔法看到Percival叔叔在不远处），他手里的大冰球是哪儿来的（是他的魔法变出来的），他一直会变大冰球吗（不是的，他原来只会变大冰棱，他第一次这么做的时候把房间变成了冰殿，那时候他还和妈妈住在一起），他什么时候学会变大冰球的（在奈米斯时，Colin哥哥教他的），他为什么要在车厢里变大冰球（因为他觉得冷，变大冰球让他觉得暖和），他为什么要把手里那个大冰球送给Percival叔叔（因为Percival叔叔把他从后备箱里救了出来）……诸如此类，等等等等。

然而Percival叔叔一个问题都没问，Percival叔叔似乎认为这些都不重要，Percival叔叔只是震惊地看了他半秒，接过他送的大冰球塞进口袋然后把他从后备箱里抱了出来，再一愣后问他是否会使用寻路魔法。

“什么是寻路魔法？”

“你听没听过一个咒语叫‘给我指路’？”

他摇摇头。

远处传来喧哗声，似乎有人在向停车场的方向来。就在Percival叔叔环顾四周时，他又说:“不过我可以找到Arthur哥哥。”

他本来以为Percival叔叔至少会问问他他为什么可以找到Arthur哥哥（因为他的魔法和Arthur哥哥很熟），为什么他找不到Colin哥哥（因为他找不到Colin哥哥的魔法，他拨了号码，可打不通电话），为什么他也找不到Mithian姐姐（因为他感觉到Mithian姐姐的魔杖在Percival叔叔穿的臭靴子里）……

不过Percival叔叔也没有问他这些问题，Percival叔叔将他抱起来，“Arthur哥哥的方向怎么走？”

塞诺斯很高兴Percival叔叔终于问了他一个他知道的问题，他坐在Percival叔叔粗大的手臂上愉快地给他指着方向:左边、右边、左边、左边、右边……

两分钟后他们停在了一扇门前，不过Percival叔叔看上去不太开心——“你带咱们到了一个……扫帚间？”

 

在黑发黑眼的人类小孩回答之前，天线上的黑乌鸦忽然抖开漆黑羽翼、扑棱棱地飞起。天线徒劳地晃了晃企图挽留，却很快明白乌鸦离开的原因——风更大了，楼前的橡树弯成拉到极限的弓，闪电密密地爬满天空，云朵绷着脸，被沉重的水气压着、压着……终于哭出了第一滴雨。

乌鸦飞过一片枯草坪、两道水泥墙与散发着皂角味的狱内工厂......飞过大约四十码后，它终于找到了一扇敞开的窗。乌鸦收起羽毛落在窗沿，正准备大摇大摆踱进去却忽然被人关在了外面。

 

格利推上插销，敲敲玻璃赶跑了那只叫丧的黑鸟。他看着窗面上反射的两张脸，在心里叹了口气。

“看在摄像头的份儿上，别把情绪表现得那么明显，不然我会误以为你们是扬言要来劫狱的傻瓜之一。”

格利这话说得意味深长，惊得Lancelot放松了手中的枪。

“也别问我他们转移到了哪里。”格利继续说着，眼神摆向一个方向，“反正不是那里。”

Lancelot顺着他的目光看过去，这才注意到两扇空笼子间有一扇不易察觉的小门，“那是……扫帚间？”

“不。”格利平静地回答，“我上班第一天把那儿当成了扫帚间，那是希尔内斯的地下部分。”

“地下……部分？”

“地下部分。”格利语气坚定地重复，“改自二战期间几间旧防空洞，如今结构复杂得像个迷宫，即便是在这儿待满一个月的人也会迷路——所以如果我是你，就不会轻易下去。”

Lancelot和Gwaine交换了一下眼神:如果这时候再没发现异常他们的智商大概就只有一点八，然而静默的通讯器告诉他们跟着格利走似乎是与Arthur汇合的最好办法；况且Colin已经在这儿待了一段时间，也许这位格利认识他……微微一点头后，他们选择了赌一把。

从那以后他们没再说话，格利步伐沉稳地带他们爬上两层楼，左拐来到一扇标着“接待室”的木门前。他一手摸着腰上那串钥匙，一手将同样挂在腰间的警棍拨到一边，可配枪又似乎碍了他的事……于是格利将警棍和配枪取下、交到他们手里帮忙拿。等他终于摘下那串钥匙，Lancelot看着格利先试了一把精巧的银钥匙，然后是一把古旧的铁锈色钥匙，最后用一把锃亮的铜色大钥匙发仇般捅进锁孔。

咔哒一声响，Lancelot看着门缝处越来越宽的白光握紧了手中的枪——他想他已经知道那边是什么在等待。

 

Mithian从没想过当她被绑住手脚、塞住嘴带上瞭望塔楼，等待她的会是一把空椅子。

制服她的两名守卫将她押送至塔顶后就离开了，他们的身影一消失在旋转楼梯间，她就滚过湿漉漉的地面来到塔楼边缘:下方是片封闭空间，一道门通塔楼，一道门通对面，这地形看得Mithian非常绝望，更何况瞭望塔近二十米高，她不可能跳下去……

“You're wasting your time。”

Mithian浑身一抖，这个声音——白纱裙，白凉鞋，拉宽的狐狸脸外蓬着一头干枯金发，女人扶着楼梯口的石柱，手指在上面欢快地敲打……

Eira。

Alice的女儿，Eira。

Eira欣赏着Mithian的表情，慢悠悠地走过来，“别想了，逃不走的。”她瞥一眼场地，那儿理应有十一名守卫三名囚徒，现在却只有四名守卫零名囚徒，不过Eira并不着急，只当是对方迟了；好戏还没开场，于是她坐下来亲昵地撞一撞Mithian的肩膀，继续她们的小谈话。

“我知道你想问什么:为什么要背叛——可我亲爱的Mithian，我可从来、从来没有背叛，因为咱们从来不是一伙的，从小就不是——凭什么我一个纯血成了哑炮，而你们混血可以有魔法？我不知道分配魔法这事儿归上帝还是梅林，但很显然他们两个都把我抛弃了……”

“我做了什么呢？我能做什么呢？我除了忍耐还能做什么呢？”Eira望着天空自问自答，突然变得有些伤感，“我努力生活，融入麻瓜，时时刻刻记着自己是个魔法残障，是家里的诅咒——我不得不用双手扫地、刷碗、拿东西，我买了根魔杖，好几年每天晚上都会祈祷这不是个绝症，生日成了我最痛苦的日子，推开蛋糕眼巴巴盼着某个糊涂巫师算错了年龄盼着一只迟到的猫头鹰！我眼睁睁看着身边所有小孩表露出了魔法天分，包括街尾那个满脸雀斑的丑丽莎！我究竟哪点不如她？哪点不如你？既然梅林不愿赐予，又何必让我知道魔法能创造怎样的奇迹？我不是佩妮·伊万斯，因为佩妮·伊万斯没有出生在一个魔法世界的纯血家庭，我是个纯种，而我他妈的是个哑炮。”

天空开始哭得厉害，几米外有一把椅子还有一把伞，不过Eira既没去坐椅子也没去取伞，她任越来越大的雨水刷过自己的脸，将湿透的头帘拨到一边。

“我试着适应，每天都在试着适应——我本来已经有自己的生活了！可这个时候你们又出现了，阴魂不散地出现了！举着魔杖大摇大摆地走进我的生活……为什么我在安全屋就被冷落、被忽视、永远只能坐在角落里？没有魔法是我的错？没有半分美貌是我的错？你永远也不会知道，对我这样没有魔法相貌平凡的人来说需要做什么才能在这样一个世界存活，因为你在出生时就已经比我高了几百个台阶……五个男人，风格迥异却帅出天际，凭什么个个都喜欢你？你哪里了不起？‘漠不关心，还有视而不见，往往会比直截了当的厌恶造成的伤害大得多’，你真该读读《至理名言：邓布利多》。瞧瞧现在，我们美丽的公主身陷高塔，但好像没人能来救你了呢——既然你的爱慕者们一个个自顾不暇。”

Eira咯咯笑着掰起了手指，“来，我来帮你盘点一下，那些年喜欢Mithian的帅哥，他们如今都在哪儿？咱们可以从那个肌肉男Percival开始，哦，可怜的Percival被困在了值班室，陪伴他的是一杯美味的咖啡和三名可敬的守卫；Gwaine和Lancelot应该在签他们的死亡通知书；Arthur的老朋友打算在楼道里给他个惊喜，再好声好气、温温柔柔地请他来玩个游戏，至于Colin……”

Eira再次瞥一眼场地，这次她看到的景象没让她失望——装有八名死刑犯的巨笼已经就位，最重要的:两位黑金主角也以各自的方式被请上了舞台。

“啊，看来Colin拉电闸的时候一定不小心电着自己了……看来再厉害的巫师，生理构造终究还是人类嘛。”

 

天空下着岩浆，白惨惨的光炙烤着他的皮肤，刺目得如同九个太阳；他从不知道自己可以心疼成这样，但他必须坚强。他必须坚强。Arthur眨掉眼泪清空视野，余光拨开雨帘扫视周边:除了面前的监斩官场地上另有四名全副武装的守卫，两两对称地站在十五码外的角落。一开始他不明白他们为什么要站那么远，可监斩官很快给了他答案。

“某位神秘人让我转告一个小秘密。”Valiant说着将撑开的伞搭在肩膀上，从口袋里摸出卷纸条展开。

Arthur不知道上面写了什么，但监斩官好像被难住了，笑容从他的嘴边淡去，那张边角冷硬的面孔浮出一层困惑，像看到了阿拉伯文，他停了好一会儿，最终还是将那句话清晰地念出来:“‘对不起’。”

Arthur听到这话也愣了片刻，但也仅仅是片刻，片刻之后Valiant已经将湿烂的纸条扔到一边，“我猜那人大概是想对接下来发生的事表示遗憾。”

Arthur心脏一沉，眼睛不自觉地瞄向Colin与巨笼内的七八人，“别告诉我你想玩什么烂俗的二选一。”

“得了。”Valiant嗤笑，“A字头老大可为你设计了一个特别的游戏……你知不知道尤利乌斯•凯撒死后他的朋友安东尼说了什么？”

Arthur没有回答，他忽然觉得喉咙很干，耳畔雨在不停下，嘀嗒嘀嗒，嘀嗒嘀嗒。

 

*

十三岁的那个雨夜，他夹着拐杖借一条绳梯从二楼逃出家，深一脚浅一脚踩着水坑去了伊尔环形剧场，八点，那里有一场学校剧团的慈善义演。那个被刺杀的倒霉主角本该由他出演，如果他没在演出前两天摔断脚脖子。那晚他从剧场侧门溜进后台，一瘸一拐地挡开四面八方同情的视线，躲到舞台侧面的深红帷幕后看表演。木地板上竖着漆成饼干色的纸壳布景墙，鼓风机吹起台伯河蓝缎做的浪，先知抓着凯撒的手，沙哑嗓音在他耳边不断回响：留心三月十五日，留心三月十五日……他看着凯撒点头、回家、安慰妻子的噩梦、被捅，看着本该属于他的白色托加袍、金别针与泰尔紫腰带被破裂的颜料袋染得鲜红，那个笨拙的候补主演啊一声，退两步倒在地上。那时他眯着眼在台边冷笑，指尖转着一把道具小刀，他对候补生气，对自己生气，对那个害他摔断脚脖子的足球生气，那时候他十三岁，并不懂什么心宽的大道理，只满心想着那个倒在血泊里的人该是他，该是他！

然后安东尼上了场。

莎翁写这幕剧时，一共为安东尼安排了两次流传千古的演讲，第一场安东尼面对刺杀凯撒的诸位刽子手悲痛交加假意归降，第二场安东尼借凯撒之死煽动民众群起而反，两次演讲，两场表演，而在两幕之间，根据他们的改编，安东尼与死去的凯撒有十五秒的独处时间。原本排演时他从没在意过这段时间，作为逝者他总得闭着眼。但那晚不同，那晚他站在舞台边，像具脱了肉体的魂，远远看着那个被他留在世间的人:他的朋友久久、久久地守着“他”的尸首，灯光收拢，那具灵魂也在熄灭，一只影子那么孤独，慢慢慢慢退化成博物馆里的希腊雕塑，冰冷线条，空空眼珠……

他看得眼眶湿热，身体沉得就要坠过舞台直下地狱，过了很久才想起来那不过是一场戏。

*

 

尤利乌斯•凯撒死后他的朋友安东尼说了什么？Valiant的声音再次响起，每个音节都在他的心里敲响一口钟。

“‘即使我活到一千岁，也找不到像今天这样好的一个死的机会，让我躺在凯撒身边’……”

Valiant说着，不愠不火地替他拔出腰间的枪，拉开枪栓送到他手上，轻轻一股力让他的手指在冰冷金属上弯曲、握紧，“你今天必死无疑，关键在于要不要他陪你，如果你不肯动手，我会确保他一直活下去——在你死后。”

一直活下去，在他死后。

Arthur忽然觉得一阵铺天盖地的怕，他不知道怎么想，但有那么一刻——神情恍惚恍惚的一刻他真的几乎要开枪，可紧接着又猛地醒过来被自己惊出一身冷汗，冰冷的雨水裹住他的身体、他的金发、他抬起的枪口——他在干什么？他刚才想干什么？

Arthur稳了稳，他可没时间陪Valiant玩这种无聊的苦情戏码——举起的枪支倏忽之间猛转九十度顶上Valiant的下巴。

不出他所料，Valiant依然在笑。

 

让Tristan吃惊的是，正牌行刑手依然在笑。

这不应该。他们明明被劫，被打，被捆，被困，他们此刻应该境遇悲惨，心境悲凉，怎么也不应该面对奚落笑起来。Tristan看得出来，这并不是那种充满骨气的殊死一笑，而是由发自肺腑的坦然催生。

不懂的问题就要搞明白。

Tristan顺手摸过一把缴获的枪支抵住俘虏的下巴，对方却笑得愈发响亮。就是在那时Tristan意识到不对，他落下枪口，瞄准对方大腿拉开保险扣动扳机。

咔哒声传来，微弱得像一只幼年七星瓢虫不小心摔碎了壳。除此以外，什么都没发生，没有惨叫也没有血，什么都没发生。

Tristan打开通讯器连通Arthur，再是Gwaine，再是Lancelot，再是Percival，没有声，谁都没有声。

俘虏笑得他心烦，Tristan一拳将对方打成重度牙关紧闭症，然后跌撞着取出弹匣，用拇指推出一枚子弹举起在眼前看，没有问题，他看不到任何问题……他拔出魔杖将其切开——

没有点胶。这些子弹没有点胶。失去了点胶，失去了密封性，底火受潮，这些废枪压根用不了。

Tristan跳了起来，那四个人，他们刚刚送进监狱的四个人，他们相当于什么武器都没带，只穿了一身装备服就走上了T台——或者说，通往地狱的传送带。

就在Tristan以为事情不能更糟时，地上的窥镜忽然亮起一道红光，疯狂地转起来。

 

Valiant在叹气:“恐怕我得遗憾地通知你:你的枪出了点小问题。”

男孩也叹气:“恐怕我也得遗憾地通知你:我的枪没问题——难道我会蠢到明知道掉了圈套、却还相信手里的枪没被动过手脚、然后不采取任何行动就用一把废枪指着你？”

Valiant心里一动。

“通讯器切断时间太早，你从门后跳出来太晚，两件事间隔时间太长，在我满肚子怀疑时，身边偏偏有一个配枪的艾尔伯特……”

“你不可能有时间换子弹。”Valiant想说得斩钉截铁，可语气连自己都说服不了。

男孩大笑起来，笑得非常畅快，“你想用你这颗脑袋跟我赌吗？”说着逼近一步，枪管稳稳地顶住他的鼻子，“叫你的人拆了弹匣扔开。”

Valiant在心里迅速排过一系列选项:让四名守卫将枪口转向男孩无疑没有必要，等他们的子弹冲破雨水飞过来他的尸体恐怕都凉了；Valiant一点儿都不想死，至少不想这么窝窝囊囊地被一枪爆头；即便四名守卫扔了弹夹，除了地上跪的那位，他手里也还有不少筹码，远了说他有另外三名同伙，近了说有巨笼里八名人质……

“扔了弹夹。”他吩咐。

眼角扫到目标达成后，男孩偏头示意一下铁笼，给了他第二条指令:“把钥匙给我。”

Valiant这次没怎么想就乖乖照办，他一手举着伞，另一只小心探进口袋，感觉对面男孩的呼吸越来越紧……有趣。他故意将手缩成一个拳头，再伸出来给男孩看空空的掌心。

“啊，不在这儿。”

他用同样的方法慢悠悠地探了两边裤兜，一次献给男孩一些雨滴，另一次献给男孩另一些雨滴；他看着男孩的脸色越发焦躁，在心里微微一笑，将手从最后一只兜里伸出来，展开给男孩……

“Oops，钥匙好像不在我这儿。”

“我不相信。”男孩咬牙告诉他，一头金发吸饱了雨水黏在额头上，让那张小嫩脸显得那么失望，还是……绝望？

Valiant几乎能看到他在男孩信心上搅出的大口，“真的不在我这儿，”他将心里的笑移到嘴角，轻拍脑门作出一副恍然大悟的样子，“噢该死，我想我把它交给艾尔伯特了，看起来咱们只能回你敲晕他的那条走廊拿了。”

男孩看上去有点崩溃了，Valiant明白他已经将猎物围入了死角:男孩显然不愿意抛下他的黑发小情人儿去取什么钥匙，他更不能带着那个被电得半死的人去，男孩不能让他任何一个手下离开去取钥匙也就是搬救兵，他更不能一直这么拿枪和他僵持在这儿。

有趣。

“我不信。”男孩又说了一遍，他的声音现在透出无法遮掩的恐惧，Valiant享受地看着对方散开的瞳孔，像鲨鱼扑向滴在海面的一滴血……

“艾尔伯特看上去什么都不知道——你不可能把钥匙交给他，把钥匙给我！不然——”

“不然什么？”Valiant问得彬彬有礼、兴致盎然，男孩越恐惧他越放松，感觉一切正渐渐滑回他的掌控之中。

“不然……”男孩吞吞口水，目光像个坏掉的指针似的来来回回扫着两边守卫，“不然我就杀了你的手下——”

Valiant瞧着男孩的模样哈哈大笑，“杀了我的手下？杀了我的手下？小子，你没杀过人对吧！”

男孩听到这话瑟缩了一下，这让Valiant更得意了:“你那把枪里有子弹也好，没子弹也罢，我来告诉你待会儿会发生什么吧——待会儿我的其它手下会带着你三名同伙来这儿，然后你会不得不扔下指着我的这把枪，我会留几分钟给你们告别一番，再然后你可以睁大那双漂亮眼睛好好看看你家那位可爱的小朋友，放心，等你死后，我认识一些兄弟会把他照顾得非、常、快、乐——”

这话触到了逆鳞。

男孩气得浑身发抖，狂躁野牛般从那双蓝眼睛里冲出来，手猛地一扬似乎是想崩了一名守卫证明自己敢开枪，然而——或许是本就没拿稳，或许是甩手臂的幅度过大——那把枪在众目睽睽之下——脱手飞出。

黑色回力镖在空中在雨中旋转着切开一条路，左边两名守卫一时没看清形势惊恐地往地上一扑……

右侧守卫倍感惊讶地看着枪支落地砸起水花、无数小水珠兴奋地蹦起又落下……

死亡金属被惯性支配着在积满雨水的地上继续滑出四五米，就在它停下的瞬间，Valiant忽地发现枪口正对着自己。

他被无形的真相击中，一下子明白过来——一切不过一场戏，一个年轻小鬼头成熟的演技，他看着余光里男孩脸上所有焦躁所有恐惧所有不安所有为难一扫而空，猛然转身却为时已晚……

 

Arthur拔走Valiant腰间的枪、臂肘一拐砸断了他的鼻梁，Valiant猝不及防本能地抬起手臂格挡，Arthur一掌劈开后跃起来将对方踹到墙上，反作用力逼得他不得不在跌撞中后退几步；Valiant在他对面痛得弯下了腰，黑色伞面从头顶滑落挡在身前；Arthur知道那几名守卫用不了多久就可以重新装起弹匣，于是两步飞跑过去想撕开伞面，Valiant却在他伸手的瞬间将伞一收——

Arthur扑了个空，背上狠狠挨了一掌，他向前一栽顺势在地上滚了两圈躲开后续——然而没有后续攻击。

Valiant留在原地做了个古怪的动作:他将黑伞重新撑开，一手握着伞杆，一手握着伞柄……

轻轻一拧。

三十码外，巨笼中央忽然射出一条笔直的红光，接着红光开始舞蹈般摇摆、膨胀，分生出无数条照在笼内人身上，起初他们只是茫然地看着那些红光，可紧接着红光越来越亮——笼中的汤姆想到了自己那个搁浅的魁地奇梦想:他又一次走上了战场，旌旗猎猎，战袍飞扬……然后汤姆脸上的微笑被红光切开了、剁碎了，他微笑的嘴角从脸上掉下来，弯弯眉梢落到地上，几秒之后，汤姆和他的梦想变成了一团团形状不规则的拼图，被雨水哗一下冲开成一大片粉红……

Arthur强迫自己收回目光偏身躲开Valiant划来的老拳，鞋腰在地面上划起半圈雨水后飞起来踢中对方手中伞柄，黑伞被高高抛到空中，在雨中旋转如一朵怒放的花、一轮卡啦卡啦欢快行使的旋转木马……接着这朵花落下来，被匕首划开只剩一副骨架。

雨点惊起。

Arthur踩着Valiant的脑袋两步跑上墙猛力一蹬，借助巨大的反冲狠狠摔到地上——背部那个早已躁动鼓起的小球“啪”一下被他压扁，悬在他与地面之间大大减小了摩擦系数，他躺在这面滑板上，磁悬浮列车般向Colin的方向冲去，期间瞄准十一、二点钟方向砰砰就是几枪。

两秒过后，他终于滑到了Colin身前，而他的好运也由此到了尽头：他的子弹没了，而面前还有两名清醒的、全副武装的守卫。被他压扁的辉光球扩大弯曲成一面盾牌。他撑住盾牌护住Colin，然后自己也钻到了蓝光的庇护之下。他知道他们撑不了多久，但还是花费了宝贵的一秒扯掉了Colin头上的黑罩。

这时他才看到Colin的状态：Colin眼神涣散，一头栽到了他身上，细嫩的颈间电击项圈宛如毒蟒，还在噼里啪啦释放出浅浅的淡蓝色火光，他扶着他，觉得自己的手臂自己的身体也开始变得酥麻。与此同时，辉光球变得越发虚弱，每当一颗子弹打在盾牌上面，Colin嘴边的血沫就浓一点，流过嘴唇淌下下巴……

Arthur不知道怎么办，他不能用这越发稀薄的盾牌撑着，但他也同样不能拿开……然而他很快就不需要担心这点，因为辉光球在出现二十七秒后——灭了。

他们赤裸裸地暴露在了枪口之下，没有枪弹，没有救援，他没有盔甲，但Colin可以有。

Arthur坐起来，做了他能做的最后一件事。Colin虚弱地跪在地上，而他后掰肩膀，拢起双臂，将他收在了自己背后，那一平米的安全区里。

我来做你的盔甲。

做完这一切，Arthur才忽然迟钝地想起来，其实他还穿着件防弹衣。

 

感人啊，真感人啊，感动得她都要哭了呢，只是挡在前面有什么用？

Eira打开搁脚架起枪，面孔浮起一股狰狞的疯狂——然后她忽然被人当成了枪:两条鼓满肌肉的粗手臂将她整个人往空中一提，在她扣动扳机的瞬间将子弹扭转了方向。

砰！

如果此时Eira能够保持静止，那么她将绝望地看到倒数第二名站立的守卫捂着腹部倒地大叫和倒数第一名守卫惊慌地抬头寻找狙击手，然而Eira没这个幸运的机会，下一秒那双手臂将她抛起来——天空和地面在眼前打了个旋儿——她在半空尖叫着转了半圈儿——一只手臂在她腰间一卷将她卡在腋下，另一只伸过来抓住她紧握扳机的手瞄准什么方向又是砰的一枪。

这枪开完那人收了枪将她放回地上，很没诚意地咕哝了句“抱歉”，Eira晕晕乎乎，用软绵绵的腿踩了两步就啪的一跪。

Percival没时间扶她，他甚至没时间先给Mithian松绑——场地上Arthur反应还算快，和他简单碰了下眼神扛起Colin就踩着水花向塔底冲来，Percival探出身子射烂了塔门上的锁。

锁眼崩开与木屑与雨点一同下落——接着下落的就只有木屑与锁:方圆五十码内百万粒雨点像是被某个小家伙眼中闪烁的金光所迷惑，一时间忘记了重力法则，它们悬浮在空中轻轻颤动，变成无形的线串起的珠帘，又渐渐伸长、弯曲成怪异的磁感线的形状；十几双眼睫毛在骤降的气温中挂了霜，张大的嘴巴里呵出一团团白花花的气……然后一切忽地又恢复了秩序:雨水重新瓢泼，却像得了指引的车流似的汇过来扎团结伙，它们两两结合、再两两结合，直到化成不会消融的俄罗斯方块，一砖一瓦在门前咚咚咚垒起一道五米高的弧形冰墙；冰墙堵在门口切断了登塔的路，与防空洞活板门上那块巨冰一起将他们锁在了高处。

Percival全部精力都锁定在这一幕，因而没注意到某个正在苏醒的人影，在他反应过来之前Valiant已经敏捷地向刑讯室后一扑躲入了他的视线死角，所以Percival没看到Valiant从口袋内掏出那个火柴盒大小的黑色装置，也没看到Valiant按下装置上那枚深红色圆键，但他听到了背后旋转楼梯间里那声撕心裂肺的惨叫。

 

他的骨头是廉价的火柴，总点不着。于是暴躁的主人将他拆得七零八落，一根根掰下来在盒面上大力摩擦，直到他被擦出火花，烧得焦黑也不停下。他费力地蜷起身体，但总有人按住他的肩膀将他压平，他们抽出他的神经通电，电荷被塞进棒球发射机瞄准他的脑袋，似乎哪里冒了火，他呛得吸不进气，眼前飘着一阵阵的黑烟，子弹像是直接打在耳膜上，心脏一阵阵的痉挛，他用双手死死抓着心房，恨不能将那块组织挖出扔掉，他觉得他的指甲深深嵌入肉中，就要断在那里成为一座座墓碑，然而又有好心人抓起他的手，用订书钉将指甲钉回了皮肉。

眼前聚不出个焦点，只能看到一个男人的脸，真好看啊……他迟钝地想，在睡着前能看到这么好看的一张脸……

睡着前……

脸的主人抬手狠狠甩了他一记耳光，用了十足十的力气，他的身子动不了，脸被打向右边，连带着脖子也痛起来，嘴里猩甜得恶心，不过倒是清醒了一点。

等他终于从电狱爬回人间，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，他恍恍惚惚地意识到，Arthur……好像有点生气。

Arthur气得眼睛都红了，见他醒了，立刻背过身去了远处，去干什么他不清楚，因为公主走过来挡住了他的视线，公主抬起他的一只手，从他被勒红的手腕处开始治疗。他还看不太清楚，但他似乎在一个很高的地方，Percival拿着一根长长的黑棍子，正蹲在城垛边担心地看他。过了一会儿，他稍微清醒了一些，也能点头，于是Mithian问他什么他都点头作答，但公主看起来更难过了，她转身唤着什么人，不过那人没来。他听不清他们在说什么，他觉得很冷，他不知道自己为什么坐在这里，衣服还湿答答的。他过了一会儿才意识到好像在下雨，他倚在什么石头上，想抬头看看天空，但脖子疼得厉害，他又连忙低头，脖子断了似的向下一折，Mithian好像被他吓坏了，开始用魔杖捅他的肋骨。

又过了一会儿，他觉得好多了，也清醒了不少，Arthur回来了，他能清楚地看到Arthur发红的眼眶和紧绷的嘴角，也能听到对方在雨与枪交织的声网中一言不发。Arthur两手空空地走过来跪到他身边，干脆地解下自己身上的防弹衣往他身上套。

其实他想说他感觉很好，他不需要这个东西，但他的左脸还是麻的，于是最终他谨慎地什么都没说。一件防风罩衣蜷缩在他们身边的地上，像只受了惊的兔子，等Arthur给他穿好防弹衣，又拎起那只兔子给他穿上。衣服穿完他觉得暖和不少，撑着身子坐直了一点，试着冲Arthur笑笑，但Arthur不看他，只是将头埋得很低，然后不知从哪里翻出一条口水兜绕过他的脖子，手伸到后颈处打了结，掀起下摆擦了擦他脸上的水就再次转身离开。

Colin试着爬起来，尽管一边的塞诺斯用眼神告诉他这真是个糟糕的主意。几秒钟后他也发现了，他坐着的那块石雕的女巫长袍实在有些滑，他扶着想站起来，结果狠狠摔回去吻了女巫的袍脚。可他没第二次机会尝试了——

 

冲撞弹是一只温柔的小拳头，咚一声扣上瞭望塔的头，塔顶上空笼罩的金色防护盾起初看上去并未受任何影响，它顽强挺立在原地，远远看去像一只巨大的照明灯泡。然而两三秒后，随着一阵清脆的金属崩裂声，防护盾在忽然之间跟只被敲碎的蛋壳似的咔嚓咔嚓碎成了一片一片。

紧接着十几枚柠檬状的小东西嗖嗖窜出枪口、划开雨水冲向塔楼，它们有些撞上掉落的防护盾碎片弹开了，但更多保持了原来的飞行轨迹——没有傻子会在对抗魔法的时候使用手榴弹，一个羽加迪姆勒维奥萨就可以送他们升天，所以美国人在二十年代发明了这种叫“折射弹”的小玩意儿，它燃烧产生的气体颗粒足以使任何五级以下的攻击魔咒发生折射乃至反射，等白烟散开在周遭空气中形成一道透明保护伞，Valiant抹一把脸上的雨水，冷笑着抬手示意——

“自由射击！”

吼完这话Valiant握住那挺M-17痛快地嗒嗒嗒嗒打了个连发，然后重新装填子弹点、杠、点地打着玩，像在用摩尔斯电码预告对方的死亡；虽然射不到人，不过他知道这些火药绝不会白白浪费，每一颗子弹都将打在对方的承受力上；他想象着塔上的人该是何等绝望，对方那可怜的偶尔的回击的确有着极漂亮的准头，可最终也只报销了那么几台枪伤了那么几个人……

折射弹的威力开始消失，却并没有惹来什么大问题，飞扬的弹片击穿一道道咒语，在空中引爆出一朵朵金红焰火，释放的热量将雨滴蒸发成水气滋滋作响，宛如烧红的烙铁烫在皮肉上；咒骂与惨叫接力不停，空弹壳溅起的水花在他脚边连绵不绝地怒放……

就在Valiant得意之际，随着“啪”的一声爆响他瞎了——瞭望塔顶的探照灯两千万支光的刀锋无情地插进放大的瞳孔，强光的扫射让地面上所有人不约而同地背过身——

“切断电源！切断电源！”Valiant抓下腰间对讲机对中央控制室大吼；此时他的怒火已经濒临极点，巨大的气压就要将脑壳掀翻。

你们想玩？那咱们就来点主菜……

 

震波扫来的瞬间，Percival感觉自己一百八十磅的身躯像只煎锅里的鹌鹑蛋似的连翻几面，水平地面几乎变成垂直墙体，他得像只壁虎似的紧紧扒住水泥才没被再次抛起；如果不是Mithian拉着，塞诺斯此刻怕是已经从二十余米高的塔上摔了下去。

城垛在眼前轰然解体，滚落的巨石砸得冰墙飞溅，浩浩荡荡如迁徙的角马群般腾起一大片浓烟；两分钟前还闪耀得像个明星似的探照灯爆出一道道细溜溜的火花，如同一只垂死的变异章鱼般挥动着几百条长触角，等电火花终于不再闪动，探照灯像只大油罐似的闷声爆开，与基座分离后咚一声撞上女巫石雕，石雕从基座处开裂，片刻之后终得解脱，它从高塔上一跃而下，在一阵让人魂飞魄散的吱呀吱呀中将下方的铁笼与人体彻底碾成了一幅二维平面画……

如果说此时还有什么事值得庆幸，那大概就是Colin被彻底炸醒了。

城垛虽然低矮，可失去了它的掩护他们与危险之间只剩一个塔楼高度可以勉强当做盾牌，只能先撤回楼梯处避难。Arthur很想把Colin抱过去，可火力让他们谁也不能直起身，于是他只好将Colin的手绕在脖子上、扶着他的腰架着他撑过这段路程。进入塔内Colin说他自己能走，Arthur气得耳朵冒烟，根本听不见这话，坚决地将那个虚弱的傻子拉到了背上。旋转楼梯间的石台阶被雨水冲得又湿又滑，Arthur一边在心里咒骂一边两步一台阶地稳稳走下去。

他们下到底层时其他人已经在了，Percival先他们一步提着Eira回来，护住她的头将她放倒在地上；Arthur真不想让Colin站在冰冷的地上，可他别无选择，他将Colin放下，觉得自己脚底有如针扎。现在他们暂时安全，刚才那些记忆也回来了:

汤姆……

巨笼……

项圈……

电击……

Arthur提醒自己深呼吸，让冷空气把那些场景挤出脑海——还有许多事等着他做:塔底那扇被Percival射烂的门失去了固定前前后后地荡着，风不停地从那个大口刮进来向他呜呜控诉——门外冰墙已经碎了一半，这门不能就这么敞着。他的视线在塔底转一圈:这座塔的结构非常简单，塔底除了几个散发着刺鼻油漆味的装修桶就只有一些破木板，除此以外没别的了。

Colin对着那扇破门瞪了瞪眼，可整个人却像没了电，眸中金光微弱地闪了闪就灭了，他看上去还想继续尝试，Arthur压着火将他拉开。

“你，那边坐着。”

在Colin争辩前，Mithian及时清清嗓子，“那扇门我能修。”

一分钟后，Mithian用永久粘贴咒和木板将门封了七八层；一分零一秒，通往防空洞的活板门下传来了砰砰的敲打声，压在活板门上的巨冰被震得向旁一滑，Percival眼疾手快扶了一把。Arthur一边迅速把那几只油漆桶拎过来压住巨冰一边暗自庆幸巨冰足够大——应该吧，在融化之前。

他们不能就这么被动等下去……

Arthur转向Mithian:“你能不能提前给Isolde发求救信息——”

Eira忽然在脚边翻滚起来，她拼命挺着肚皮，像条被冲上岸的鱼。

Mithian和Arthur交换了一下眼神，拔出了她口中的布。

恢复了话语权后，Eira放声大哭，“咱们完了！”她嚎叫着，“咱们完蛋了！我把Isolde的事也告诉他们了！你们的救援——咱们的救援大概早就死在半路上了……”

 

他们想把她弄死在半路上，幸而她提前得到了Tristan的警告。

Isolde挥动魔杖，干脆地向“蜻蜓”发了个霹雳爆炸咒，却被对方轻巧躲过。在她想出下条应对之策前，“蜻蜓”就已经翻身旋转一百八十度，下方悬挂的两杆机枪向她们猛力开火。训练有素的伊瑟飞马疾速向下俯冲勉强躲过了这波冲击，但经历了短暂失败的“蜻蜓”却毫不气馁，又将匣内剩下的子弹尽数送给了她的一名伙伴。

她们并非没有实战经验，但所谓走私，其技在“藏”不在“闯”，Isolde知道这样的战斗绝不能持久。伊瑟飞马是有血有肉的魔法生物，它的体力绝不可能耗过那架冰冷的机器。而从速度上讲，伊瑟飞马或许能以灵活的身段和频繁的转弯甩掉大型巡逻机，但却绝对逃不出轻巧的“蜻蜓”的攻击距离。Isolde尝试着向飞机油槽射出一道咒语，可红光打在施过反弹保护的机尾被甩了回来，险些击中她的同伴；她又转入对方视觉盲点变出一队布谷鸟试图袭击引擎，鸟儿们收拢羽毛扎过去却被热检测扫描仪和打击系统烧了个干净——对方明显是有备而来。

Isolde一边命令身下的伊瑟飞马挥动双翼使用暴风攻击，一边有些绝望地意识到，被警告的优势大概只持续了几秒，除了没有被偷袭，他们现在已经被死死困在了这片领空里。“蜻蜓”在暴风的影响下被吹向一边，但这架身经无数风雨的降雨机早就对此习以为常。驾驶员掉转机头，很快像个回旋镖似的以197节的时速重回战场。

这次归来似乎耗尽了“蜻蜓”所有耐心，Isolde看到吊载塔架上，一枚“西北风”空对空导弹正滑入弹射仓，而更糟的是，雷声响后，一条紫色闪电斜斜劈碎了风暴云集的东南方。

而在东南方向八英里外，希尔内斯开始了又一阵雨。

 

 

雷声几乎要将高塔震裂，倾斜的雨水汇成一条条瀑布灌进旋转楼梯间。他们不敢推走活板门上的巨冰，于是水流只是以极慢的速度往下渗。

几分钟前Percival还能放心打开电击棍电源开关，可现在不行了，雨水淹没了三级台阶，他浑身都是湿的，之前他还暗自抱怨电击棍电力不足，如今看来这种想法简直多余得可笑。他们迫不得已只能停止防守灰溜溜撤回楼梯间，幸而试图从防空洞里突击进入塔楼的人也意识到了打开的活板门意味着一场可怕的冷水澡，放弃了从那里攻击——这也根本没有必要。

他们原本只是被困住了，但现在他们又绝不能继续待在这儿——上涨的雨水一时半会儿怕是停不下来，等旋转楼梯被淹没，这里会成为他们水葬的墓地。

而行刑场上，Valiant的人将M-17弃置一旁换上了轻型机枪——三挺。连发的子弹如今已经打空了三匣，但对方更换第四匣的动作却不紧不慢，Valiant笃定他的笼中困蚁必死无疑，悬而未知的不过是死法而已。

 

他们没有支援，没有武器，只有Percival身上一条可以用来上吊的钢丝线，营救目标已经死了七八个，孩子们的影子都没见到，Gwaine和Lancelot不知所踪，塞诺斯是个孩子，Colin虽然恢复了很多但也仅能变出最基本的取暖用火，对方有至少四十人，几乎是他们的十倍，攻破下面的防护网只是个时间问题——Arthur不想承认，但看起来他们似乎真的无路可走……

无路可走……

无路可走……

他脑海里忽然闪过一个近乎疯狂的念头，跳起来直奔瞭望塔另一面：它的背面，尚未遭受攻击的背面，紧邻那条“护城河”的背面——无路可走，就用游的。

 

铅灰色的天空下，石墙夹击下的“护城河”像条狭长的黑色棺木，只有偶尔游动的水波反射些许光线上来告知他们液体的存在。

在Arthur开口之前，紧随其后的Colin已经看出了他的意思，巫师放出魔法草草勘察了一下水形：“长一百三十米，宽三米，水深九米，跳水落差八米，水温……有点低。”

“你准是疯了。”Mithian惨白着脸色从“护城河”前退开。

“如果你有更好的主意，我洗耳恭听。”Arthur叹气。

“你会游泳吧？”Percival充满希望地问塞诺斯。

小家伙迟疑了，“会，可是……”眼神看向下方近三层楼的高度。

“是海水。”Colin忽然说，他又舔了一下手心里用魔法捞上来的少量液体样本，确认再三之后吐了出来，“是海水，这条‘护城河’一定有个换水口。”巫师闭上眼，再次释放出魔法潜入水下搜索着河底每一寸地……找到那块钢铁井盖并不难，难的是——“它在大概九十米之外。”

“放水？”Percival立刻提议，“把井盖掀开，等水流走咱们可以从排水管出去——”

“不行。”Colin皱着眉头收回手，“里面有个水位探测仪，一旦希尔内斯的人发现水位降到一定值他们一定会派人拦截排水管，到时候就是死路一条。而且从水路出去，咱们没有任何接应，茫茫大海咱们没有退路……即使跳下‘护城河’也只能游到另一头。”

“另一头也没有退路，不过是换个地方被困罢了。”Mithian立刻反驳，“那儿只有另一座瞭望塔——”

“离出口更近的瞭望塔。”Arthur插话，“那儿紧挨停车场。”他探头查看了一下瞭望塔的石墙，又伸手摸了一下，虽然塔不是石块垒起来的，不过多少有些凹凸处，“只要有一个人攀上对面那座塔就可以弄段绳子把其它人拉上去……”

“这座塔撑不了多久。”Colin说，用目光示意着瞭望塔另一侧猛烈的炮火攻击，“咱们必须走——”

“还有个问题，游一百三十米可不容易……”Percival用目光示意了一下塞诺斯。

短暂的沉默后，Mithian灵机一动:“井盖。”她指着黑漆漆的水面，“咱们把井盖掀开，利用水流游过去。”

Colin迅速估算了一下这个提议的可行性，“一百三十米的距离，考虑到水流和水温，一个人四五分钟或许可以过去……”他取过Mithian的魔杖在地上计算起来，“跳水落差八米……保险起见最浅跳水水深是五点四米，也就是说水位线在五点四以上跳下去就是安全的。‘护城河’长一百三十米，水深九米，河流宽度三米左右，这样算来，九减去五点四乘上一百三乘三——三十一万加仑的水，咱们的逃生时间是河流排出三十一万加仑水的时间……”

Arthur接过魔杖试图计算可魔杖在他手里不起作用，于是他只好握住Colin握魔杖的手勾画着示意图，“咱们不能把井盖开得太小不然水流速度太慢会增长游泳时长和体力消耗——”

“还有失温。”Colin补充，“水温太低了。”

“还有失温。”Arthur同意，“可咱们也不能把井盖开得太大，不然水流失得越快希尔内斯的水位线警铃就会越快响起，如果咱们被困在了两道墙之间，就彻底被困住了，考虑到井盖直径……”

“五度。”Colin跟着Arthur的思维奔跑，“井盖打开倾角在五度以内会留出大约——”他的语气非常犹豫，要考虑的因素太多，而对面的轰炸声又实在恼人，一次又一次切断他的思路——

“十五分钟。”Arthur替他说完，“最多十五分钟。”

“咱们没有那么久。”Percival阴着脸，“按照对方目前的火力，这座塔撑不了十五分钟，咱们必须尽快行动。”

Arthur点点头，“我想咱们得分三队过去——”

“为什么要分队？”塞诺斯不理解，“咱们不能一起跳下去——”

“不行。”Colin打断，“塔上必须留人防守，不然这座塔用不了十五分钟就会沦陷，而且下面的人长时间见不到咱们的面一定会起疑，咱们不能冒他们去对面那座塔迎接咱们的风险。而且即使抵达了对岸第一个人爬上塔楼也需要时间，不能所有人等在水里一起失温——水温太低了。”

Arthur点着头，“所以要分组。我先过去想办法打开井盖——”

“你不能一直撑着它。”Mithian忽然看到了另一个问题，她看向Colin，可巫师摇摇头，“距离太远我没法用魔法撑住……”

Arthur露出了笑容，“咱们还有一捆钢丝绳记得吗？”

“你想把它——”塞诺斯睁大了眼睛。

“系上。”Arthur肯定了他的猜测，“我带着一头游过去，你们把另一头固定在塔楼上保证井盖始终打开。”

“你是第一队。”Percival顺着这条思路往下飞奔，“我和塞诺斯是第二队，我们一起过去。我可以爬楼，我以前有些攀岩经验。”

“那我和Mithian断后——”Colin话音未落一旁地上的Eira就惊恐地滚动着拼命想引起他们的注意。Colin憋了一肚子火，刚想喊她闭嘴可Arthur已经发话——

“我游回来带Eira，麻烦你们谁走之前把她推进水里。”

Mithian百感交集地看着他，“Arthur……”

“没什么。”Arthur平静地说，“Eira是个叛徒，咱们可以回去再找她算账，可我不能把一个姑娘扔在这儿等死。”

Percival点头表示同意。

虽然Colin的火越来越旺，但他知道他现在绝不能和Arthur起争执，无论他多想现在就直接把五花大绑的Eira踹下塔楼，“我带她。”他告诉Arthur，“Mithian可以在我们前面，我和Eira当第四队，”Arthur看上去非常担心，但Colin没给他争辩的时间：“你不能逆流游回来，太远了。”

Arthur的目光依然没放开他。

“我已经没事了。”Colin向他保证，“只是有点累，Mithian的医疗水平很高，至少比我好……”

“咱们开始吧。”Percival干脆地打断了那两人，“时间很紧。”

“Colin。”Mithian向他伸手，“把魔杖给我，我再去加固一下咱们的防护咒——”

“我也去。”塞诺斯叫道却被Arthur抱住腋下拎了回来，“太危险了，你给我待在这儿塞诺。”

“可我刚才救了你们！”男孩不服气地仰着脸抗议，“我有魔法……”

“你只有七岁。”Arthur告诉他。

男孩生气地转身去拉Colin的衣角，“我可以去帮忙是不是，我知道Arthur哥哥听你的。”

Colin捂着眼睛笑起来，还没来得及发表什么获奖感言就被Arthur拦腰搂住，Arthur一手捉住他两只手腕，另一只一把扯掉了他的外裤。

“你在干——”

Arthur没理会Colin的惊叫，他抱住巫师将他拖倒在地，抬起对方小腿将裤子扒下来，然后在塞诺斯面前单膝跪下，将两只裤脚从四分之一处各打了个结并用力扯紧，“待会儿下水的时候，把裤子这样从肩后用力甩过来，”Arthur一边说一边做着示范，“要把尽可能多的空气困在裤料与水之间明白吗？它可以起到类似游泳圈的效果，帮你漂浮在水面上，减少体能消耗。”

塞诺斯点点头，眼神摆向Mithian的方向。

“你可以去帮忙加固防护，”Arthur退让一步，“但加固完要立刻回来。”他看着塞诺斯跑开去帮Mithian，将刚才系好结的裤腿解开，将裤子丢到地上，“不许捡，”他用眼神警告Colin，同时脱下了自己的裤子，“到时候你用我的。”

Colin看了看Arthur的脸色，最终选择用微弱的声音略加争辩：“其实我自己的——”

“已经烂成了这副样子。”Arthur替他说完，“我这条更完好——”他跪回地上抓住Colin的脚踝，一边将裤子往他腿上套一边讽刺地补充：“上面还带着我的体温。”

穿完他拉着Colin的手臂让他站好，然后帮他调整了一下腰部的尼龙扣，手掌探进去试试松紧合适才将他放开，自己弯腰屈膝套上了Colin那条监狱裤，手指擦过染血的部分时Arthur觉得眼睛有点湿。

“你要再敢这么吓我……”小王子指着老巫师的鼻子恶狠狠地威胁。

“知道了。”老巫师匆忙地吻了吻他，“你注意安全。”

Arthur接过Percival手中那细小一捆钢线的一端，转身站到瞭望塔低矮的墙垛上，回头用目光与每一个人简单道别，最后停留在Colin身上，用眼神细细吻别，那双漂亮的眼珠对他温柔微笑着，在他身后——烈火，碎石，飞烟，细雨，一切混乱而残酷地交织在一起，却在短暂的片刻之中失去了声音，他看着Colin，像最后一次一样深深看他，他将这幕烙进脑海、又备份进灵魂，然后他转过身，深吸一口气——向前迈空一步。

 

他选用了最低伤害的入水姿势，可撞击水面的那一刻还是将他震懵了一瞬，像是橡皮泥捏成的身体撞上了冰冻的水泥地，Arthur一下子觉得自己的腿没了。几秒钟后，他开始蹬水，出于求生本能奋力蹬水，等浮出水面，抬头再看，阴霾天空被两面石墙切成瘦长一条，昏黑的视觉效果让那座冰冷的塔楼显得那么远那么高，顶部弥漫的烟尘离远了反而看得更加明显，他知道Colin正看着水面上的他，可他看不见Colin，他只能看到一团黑影。Arthur向上方挥了挥手，然后在水里艰难地转身，游动起来。

 

又一阵滂沱大雨冲刷起行刑场上大部分血迹，像在清扫战场以便第二轮开局，但对Valiant来说，他的对手并不打算陪他玩下去这件事他还被无知蒙在鼓里。

他只知道空气越来越湿，越来越重，越来越冷，几分钟前他还站在地面上仰望那群可悲的尚在反抗的蝼蚁，可现在他吃惊地发现对方正拼尽全力殊死一搏。不知他们用了什么魔法，射出去的子弹都像在推着空气中厚重的水分子走，一边前行一边结冰……

这让Valiant有点吃惊，却并不心急，弹药不足魔法来补？这想法未免太天真了些，Valiant转身吩咐:“去推那个大家伙。”

 

三只沉睡的木乃伊•偷袭者被人从山坡上推了下去。

Tristan向来以为以牙还牙是最好的做法。他来到流血的同伴身边将他推开去处理伤口，然后蹲下身接手修理地上一只立方体铁皮箱，箱体有两面已经被摔开，Tristan快速用黑胶带封住了一面创口避免元件丢失，然后将铁皮箱推过来。断裂的电线暴露在外，像被怪兽咬断的面条，Tristan凑过去用牙齿咬下那条红色和蓝色电线外包裹的胶皮，然后将两者的内芯捻在了一起。做完这一切他掀开立方体底部的盖子，用一块变形的长条废铁皮挖出了损毁的零件重新塞进一块大功率凝胶体蓄电池。

同伴在一旁用指尖飞快地在额头与前胸点了一遍十字。

Tristan合上盖子，掰下开关。

立方体像只恼人的蜂子一样嗡嗡叫起来，然而对于Tristan来说，就算是门德尔松也不能演奏出比这更美妙的乐章了。他稍稍松了一口气，又查了一遍他们的通讯联络器，它像条没用的荆条一样缠在他脑袋上沉默着，深刺勾进他的大脑，他将它剥下来，由一根电线与立方体和笔记本同时相连，“请告诉我你——”

“连上了。”同伙的约翰像个疯狂的钢琴家一样噼里啪啦敲着笔记本键盘，“哦不不不——”

“怎么了？”Tristan急急逼问。

“他们没用频道干扰。”约翰旋转面板给Tristan看，“所以你才能和Isolde联络上，他们用电波拦截装置干扰了那片地区的信号，包括他们自己的，看样子他们希望保持现阶段的保密状态不想让外人干扰……”

“所以如果想截断干扰波——”

“就只能摧毁干扰源。”约翰迅速敲下一组三角定位程序，屏幕上跳出一张卫星图，卫星图以一个闪烁的红点为中心不断放大，直到显示出希尔内斯监狱的大致轮廓才停下，“这里，”他指着红点给Tristan看，“这座瞭望塔，干扰源是从那里发出来的，要想恢复通讯，咱们得炸掉它。”

Tristan权衡片刻，然后拔下通讯联络器重新戴回头上，“嘿Is，介意帮个忙吗？”

打开井盖。

听起来多容易。

Arthur哆嗦着，用僵硬的手脚拼命划着水，几分钟后，他回头借着战火的光亮看游过的距离，想判断他是否游过了九十米，可他不能确定，于是他转头向另一个方向看，四十米……或许有四十米吧。

他决定赌一把。

Arthur将一直捏在指尖的钢丝绳小心地缠在手腕上打了个结，确保它结结实实拴在了身上后深吸一口气一头扎进水里。雨势还小，水下水流也较为平稳，他快速蹬着潜入水底，指尖触上修得十分平整的水泥地，希尔内斯引入水源的同时也引入了微生物，地面已经能摸到些毛茸茸的藻类植物，踩上去滑滑的，他伏低身体，努力摸索着、手脚并用地寻找那块皮肤上的伤疤……像是过了几世纪那么久，他终于摸到了一样铁制的东西，可肺中的氧气却也在此时耗尽，于是他又不得不浮回水面换了口气，尽管他凭着感觉尽可能游了一条直线，但Arthur知道他一定有所偏离……不能再这样下去，他看着对岸着火的瞭望塔告诉自己，他再次深呼吸，让肺叶扩张得生疼才重新游回了水底。

再次回到水底，Arthur才发现他们原本把问题想得太简单了。

狭长的护城河道，混浊海水，黯淡天光，当他被水下九米的世界包裹，Arthur成了瞎子。他什么也看不见，只能闭紧眼睛伸手去摸。“井盖”的直径大约三英尺左右，他沿边缘一路摸过去，缝隙，把手，什么都好，只要他能抓住把它拉开，可是没有，什么都没有，什么都没有，他什么都摸不到，“井盖”上除了交错的花纹，什么都没有。Arthur强迫自己忽略双肺的火烧火燎，不，他没时间再回去换气了，他已经浪费了太多时间。他用指尖抠住“井盖”边缘，整个身体落上去用每一寸皮肤探测，这里一定有什么可以抓的地方，求求你了，让它有什么可以抓的地方，什么都好……

然后他摸到了，一个长度约为一英尺的把手。他不能确定那究竟是否是个把手，但那的确是一根可以抓的东西，Arthur欣喜若狂，大脑因为缺氧有些发晕，但他还没晕到失去理智。他不能就这样把钢丝绳绑上借由Percival的臂力把“井盖”拉开，不行，钢丝绳承受不住这样强的力，而这根细细的绳子如今已成为了他们唯一的武器。于是他将手指塞进把手与“井盖”之间的缝隙用力向上拉……

井盖不肯打开。

井盖像锈住了一样不肯打开。

像有人正好心地用锋利的美工刀将他的肺划开成鱼鳃，Arthur觉得大脑越来越晕，他在内心咒骂着继续拼命拉着那根把手扯、拽，他先是双手，然后换了单手，他在“井盖”边跟只青蛙似的蹲下来努力制造人为的着力点，空闲的那只发麻的手掌撑住地面与脚合力往上拼命拉、扯、蹬……

然后——像哪只淘气的猫咪撞了下鱼缸，“护城河”忽然震了一下。

他呛了一下，一串气泡从口中汩汩升起来，Arthur咬紧牙关，可被虐待已久的肺却强制他把水咳出来——然后他就在水中咳嗽起来，冰冷的海水从他的鼻腔灌入身体像要帮忙浇熄肺里的火，Arthur狼狈而绝望地捂住胸口疼得几乎直不起身，腿胡乱蹬着也不知什么时候蹬到了地面，他好像蹬断了几根骨头，可麻了的脚掌几乎感觉不到疼痛……

挣扎出水面时Arthur已经大量失温精疲力竭，不用镜子或水面或光线他也知道自己嘴唇一定已经冻得发紫，但他没时间管他的嘴唇。Arthur用手臂扒着墙面借由摩擦来减少腿部耗力，咳嗽了好一会儿才抬起头奇怪他怎么居然没被淹死——这时他看到了辉光球，或者说……一团虚弱的不成球体的辉光，莹蓝的一团光雾一样飘在水面上，像一只小小水母，它升起来，贴住他的嘴唇。那团光好像在吻他，湿湿的，软软的，暖暖的，向他传递着另一个人的体温，Arthur揉了一把呛出的眼泪，他不知道他是怎么想的，但就是凭着感觉傻了吧唧地张嘴回吻，让他惊讶的是，那团辉光似乎由此得到了力量，它越来越亮，像块烧熔的玻璃似的被心灵手巧的匠人吹大了，它不断长，直到长到鱼缸那么大，倒扣在脑袋上，像个太空帽。

Arthur不知道他是怎么知道的，但他就是知道，他顶着这顶会发光发热的玻璃球重新潜回水里，海水没那么凉了，他也可以自由呼吸，那团玻璃……它好像能自动过滤出水里的氧气。

但他没有时间多想，这次他全力以赴，在光源的帮助下没花多少功夫就找到了那块“井盖”，这次他也看清了，“井盖”上的把手不是供人拉扯，而是供人转的，Arthur抓住把手两端使劲推动，生锈的把手在原地坚守了片刻，终于发出一声不情愿的低吟、服帖地顺时针旋转起来。

他以为自己就要成功了——他真的差一步就要成功了，他将“井盖”拉开到五度，现在他只需要把手上的钢丝绳系好固定就大功告成，然而这时候、Arthur忽然发现——他忽然发现——

妈的，他的绳子不够长。

 

十四岁的时候，Isolde染着紫色头发、扎着鼻钉、嚼着泡泡糖在她第二任男朋友那辆暗红色桑塔纳里把脚翘得老高时，那个叫尼克的男孩曾与她约法三章：

1.坐车时不能用脚踹挡风玻璃。

2.坐车时不能放齐柏林飞船。

3.开车时不能讲电话。

“我没讲电话。”Isolde吹着泡泡糖，然后用魔杖戳破了自己的杰作，“我也没在开车。”

“开车时不能讲电话。”尼克重复，“要记得Isolde。”

Isolde一直记得，虽然没遵循过几次。而此时她才意识到，尼克说的是对的，而骑飞马也是一样的道理。

炸毁信号塔。

就在她听这条讯息时，“西北风”空对空导弹携带着巨大动能横扫天际，经红外导引直奔她而来。对于这种战斗中的老把戏Isolde早已积累了充足经验，然而就在她挥动魔杖用干扰咒时，全部注意力置于“西北风”上的她却忽略了狗主人——“蜻蜓”猛地从五点钟方向偷袭而来，四十八英尺长的螺旋桨叶巨型收割机般想将她斩首。

等Isolde反应过来时，她的同伴伊丽莎白身下的伊瑟飞马已经结结实实地替她挨了这一下。

她还没来得及尖叫出声，伊瑟飞马被打横截断的翅膀就已经被魔法生物和钢铁机器正面交汇的两股气流合力抛上了高空，再次落下时撞上了“蜻蜓”之翼，这无异于掉进一台崭新的绞肉机，高速飞转的钢铁肌肉刹那间将骨骼扯得粉碎，赤*色血液飞溅如雨。

“蜻蜓”再接再厉，趁着Isolde自顾不暇的空档对她另一位同伴莫莉发起了攻击，它全力加速，在空中拖出一朵音爆云，如同穿了条漂亮的白纱裙般开始轻盈舞蹈，它先紧随飞马左侧比翼飞行几百英尺，然后又出其不意地来了个大侧转，利用机身隐藏的重机炮连射几枚糖衣之后的炮弹。

Isolde远远地看着艰难闪躲的伙伴，却无力相帮，她指挥着身下的飞马以自由落体的速度直奔另一位单翼的同伴——那匹飞马几小时前还在马厩里咬着苹果向她撒欢，现在却像个支离破碎的风筝一样摔下三千英尺的高空。Isolde知道她不可能救下它，但她不能放弃伊丽莎白……

当Isolde将倒挂金钟悬在半空的伊丽莎白拉到自己的飞马上时，干扰咒效力已尽，“西北风”导弹重新追了上来，像个死缠烂打的流氓游走球，莫莉和直升机则像金色飞贼一样消失在了云层后，如果这真是一场魁地奇球赛，那按现在的战况，她们将输得很惨……

Isolde重新打开了联络器，“莫莉？”

“谢天谢地！伊丽莎白——”

“她没事。”Isolde飞快地说下去，“我们现在大概在你下方两千多英尺——”

“那就快朝希尔内斯飞。”莫莉干脆地打断她，“我能帮你们拖住这家伙几分钟——对了，你知道你们有个狂热的追求者吧？”

Isolde瞄着穷追不舍的“西北风”，“当然。”

“咱们直接去希尔内斯？”伊丽莎白问她。

“是，咱们得去炸毁信号塔——”

“炸毁信号塔？”伊丽莎白倒抽了一口气，“可你能确定信号塔里没有咱们的人吗？”

“不能。”Isolde回答得无奈而干脆，“可要是不恢复通讯，大家必死无疑……”

就在Isolde夹紧马肚轻声吹出加速的口令时，希尔内斯地下的防空洞内，追逃已久的Gwaine和Lancelot在难得的喘息中做了一个决定:去信号塔。

如今这种被拆得七零八落的情形，或许只有通过信号塔内中央控制室的监控才能找到其他人，现在只有一个问题——他们不知道信号塔怎么走。

幸运的是，很快就有人带着答案送上了门。

 

接连派出三波守卫捉鼠未果后，雷蒙拨出了监斩官的号码请求支援，不过他等了足足三分钟，通讯器内依然只有那种让他深感不满的忙音，而监控室内其他人正……津津有味地看监控。再说准确点:三百六十度视角地联播监斩官那边的三流动作片。

雷蒙于是独自提枪出门:虽然同蹲监控室，不过雷蒙可不想和那群燕雀一样一辈子蹲在“岗位”的牢房里……也许他能从这件事中捞点荣誉？

雷蒙进入防空洞那些狭长甬道的第一分钟平安无事，第二分钟他大着胆子来到了方才的老鼠流窜地，那儿当然已经没人，第三分钟他凭直觉拐到右边一条甬道上，三分半，甬道里的照明灯滋滋响着忽然断了，雷蒙呆了片刻，然后飞快地摸到枪管上方打开了幽蓝色的照明灯——

他还没来得及惊呼，一杆长枪已经调情般围着他手中的AK-47一绕一挑，枪支在他扣下扳机的瞬间脱手飞出，吓得雷蒙抱紧脑袋一缩脖；子弹乒一声打进黑暗的甬道某处不见了，AK-47摔到地上滚了两圈，幽蓝的照明灯从下方升起来照亮了袭击者的脸——那是一张相当帅气的脸，得意的嬉笑勾起的每一道线条都用粗体写着:亲我还是揍我，自个儿选一个。

……

十秒钟后，雷蒙气得牙咬牙，挣着被缚的双手绞尽脑汁想说点漂亮话:就是那种落难正派专属、充满骨气又俏皮的漂亮话，但他的大脑憋了半天也没憋出东西，最后只说了一句:“你想知道什么，你们没把我弄昏，肯定想知道点什么。”

袭击者眼睛一亮，似乎为他能这么善解人意感到由衷的喜悦，“其实我们就想问问……”

雷蒙咚一声撞了他的头。

袭击者“啊”一声一屁股坐到地上，抬手对身后摆一摆，“我没事我没事，”说着甩甩头发缓缓神，对雷蒙露出了不太友好的眼神。

其实雷蒙撞完人自己也头晕眼花，但很快瞪眼龇牙露出他最凶最硬汉的模样。

袭击者见了，立刻换上一副比他更凶的脸，“听着小子，如果你不想让我在你这张能说会道的大嘴巴上开个洞——”

“虚张声势。”雷蒙打断他，他已经看出了袭击者的属性。

“我没在虚张声势！”袭击者气恼地大吼，耙了耙一头秀发，“我是认真的！如果你不想丢掉一两根手指——”

雷蒙夸张地打了个哈欠，“也许你很能打，可你的审讯方法真是烂透了……”

袭击者眯起眼睛盯了他几秒，忽然间又展颜一笑，仿佛看到了什么无伤大雅的小误会，“我？不不不当然不是我来审你，我的脾气太好太温柔……”凶神恶煞的长发痞子退到一边露出身后那个短发青年，“他来。”

让雷蒙吃惊的是，短发青年似乎对被推到舞台中央略感不满却也没有拒绝。青年将手中那杆狙击枪立到墙边，礼貌地撤腿蹲下将目光落到与雷蒙同一水平线，黑眼睛里荡漾着一种掺了丝丝无奈的温柔；他搓一下手，开口说话却先溜出一声叹息，仿佛他面前已经是具凄惨的、英年早逝的尸体——这副样子让雷蒙感到毛骨悚然，他努力维持气势，从鼻子里嗤笑一声，“让我猜猜，你是叫‘骨头医生’还是‘喋血狂魔’？”

短发青年弯弯嘴角，有点不好意思地摸摸鼻子，“实际上，朋友们总叫我‘老好人’。”

老好人？

雷蒙听到这个绰号心里咯噔一下，他想不到这个词可能是什么意思，因而有点慌神，鸡皮疙瘩泛了一身。

“你瞧。”短发青年心平气和地继续说，“我们时间很紧，所以如果你能告诉我们监控室怎么走，我们会感激不尽。”

雷蒙等着下文，可是没有下文了，就这么一句，好像他正在汉格尔顿街头牵着女儿的手给她买草莓冰激凌，而短发青年瞧着他面善就上前来礼貌问路。

“你们就想知道这个？”他不可思议地问。

“是。”短发青年承认，“这下面像个迷宫。”

雷蒙想到了他可悲的新同事、可怕的新上司、可怜的薪水和可爱的女儿，说真的，如果是为了保护核弹发射密码英勇就义他尚且还得考虑考虑，可如果他们只想让他帮忙指条路……他是否有必要为这种廉价信息搭上性命？

雷蒙很快得出了结论。

 

微弱的闪光弹告诉他Mithian已经平安抵达了“护城河”尽头，Colin蹲下身，开始给Eira松绑，“轮到咱们了。”

Eira揉着手腕活动了一下四肢，Colin并没有伸手拉她的意思，于是她自己爬起来，颤巍巍地来到城垛跳台处，探头看了一眼又立刻缩回去，连退七八步退回塔楼阶梯口扒着石柱不肯松手。

Colin叉起了腰，“你什么毛病？”

“太高了！”Eira尖叫道，“从这个高度跳下去，我不是摔成X就是摔成X教授——”

“他们都下去了。”Colin竭力忍着火气，“我答应过Arthur会把你带过去，所以我劝你现在乖乖自己过来，别逼我把你推下去。”

Eira一脸惊恐地拼命摇着头，眼泪都快吓出来了。

Colin提醒自己深呼吸，向前迈了一步试图跟她讲道理：“听着，女人，我需要你的配合才能游过去，那边，”他指着跳台的反方向，“那边你的朋友正在准备炮弹，看样子他可没有对你特殊处理的打算。”

Eira这次是真的哭了出来，她用袖子擦着鼻涕和眼泪，但总算不再抱着柱子，而是小步小步向城垛挪动，似乎决心要输给脚边不存在的蜗牛。

Colin非常、非常想丢下这个女人一跳了之，可他又不想Arthur因为他的不守诺言而折返，但他又真心不想让Eira耽误他宝贵的时间，他等不起——钢丝绳不够长，所以Arthur迫不得已将井盖倾角开到了十几度，这导致一分钟前水深已经低于安全深度。他大步走过去，动作粗暴地拽着Eira开始把她往水边推，Eira哭喊着半拖半就，抱紧Colin的同时脚跟又蹭着地面不肯离开。

苍穹重又劈起了紫色闪电，将两人的面孔照得一片惨白。

“你就不能自己好好站——”

Colin话说到一半，Eira却忽然变了脸色，在他反应过来之前，她已经用力将他向后一推，Colin本来正处于烦躁的状态，重心不稳，身体也还很虚，被Eira这么一推立刻向后倒去。他以为他会摔下石阶摔断脖子，然而他没有——幸或不幸，他一头撞上了三名攻上来的守卫。

“我是你们一边的！”Eira立刻变卦，她举起双手，扑通一声跪倒在石地板上，提高了嗓门：“你们要找的人在——”

她接下来的话消失了，那双有些凸出的金鱼眼向前茫然地瞪着，Eira身子一歪、含着尚未说完的秘密扑倒在地，稻草一样的头发遮住那张样貌普通、逐渐青白的脸……Colin在被砸向地面前只有一个念头——绝不能让她喊出口，那些人绝不能知道Arthur逃往了哪里，黑色的“护城河”除去那个排水口是个绝对的封闭空间，他绝不会让它成为Arthur的坟墓。

于是他封了Eira的口，花掉了宝贵的半秒钟。

半秒之后，Colin虚弱地躺在地上，觉得自己左边胳膊脱了臼，背也摔断了。他眨着眼，看到天空重又下起了雨，视线有些模糊，雨滴一滴一滴滴在他的脸上，像他无力哭出的眼泪。

 

Arthur觉得自己要疯了。

闪电流星雨似的一阵阵劈下，将希尔内斯的雨夜倾倒进了一个彻头彻尾的恐怖片，他看到Colin明明已经来到了城垛边缘，他看到他被Eira向相反方向推去，然后他看到一直浮在半空小月亮似的为他们照明的辉光球像个被戳破的气球一样灭了。

他心头翻腾起大潮一样的恐惧，他知道Colin出事了。

那边一定出事了。

二十分钟前Colin浑身冰冷死人一样被他抱在怀里那幕又出现了，他记得他发了疯，跪在地上又吼又哭，死死抱住Colin和他平摊电击，被Mithian的咒语扯开又扑回去，最后Percival不得不对他动粗，可他像个野兽一样挣扎着又踢又咬，被打掉了一颗牙就连血一起吐出来然后重又扑回去共享折磨，电流让他好过了许多也更难过，直到Mithian哭着卸掉了那个项圈他才稍微清醒了些，那时候生平第一次，Arthur想死。然后他发誓他绝不会允许那种事情再发生，然而仅仅过了二十分钟……

他怎么会这样？怎么会这样？他怎么想的？为什么要留Colin在那边他先走？他为什么要让他去救那个Eira？他是傻了？还是他本来就蠢？他难道不知道Colin远没有恢复到他自己声称的体能？他难道自己看不出来Colin有多虚弱？他是不是瞎？他为什么要允许那个荒唐透顶的计划先派他来监狱拉电闸？谁他妈的吃饱了撑的发现了电？他们为什么要来劫狱？Colin说得对，每天都有人死……

Arthur是被Mithian的巴掌扇醒的：“你想干吗？！”公主快失去理智，也几乎顾不得要控制音量，“把自己淹死？！”

Arthur眨了一下眼，发现自己湿漉漉的，然后他才想起来，他刚才想也没想一头扎到水下是为了解开钢丝绳，“咱们得把井盖合上，”他对Mithian解释，“不然待会儿水太浅Colin没法跳下来，我把井盖合上，然后我回去找他。”

“Arthur……”Mithian摇着头，脸上分不清是泪水还是雨水，“水已经太浅了。”

Arthur甩开她向相反方向游去，他已经严重失温，仅有的温度聚集在大脑和心脏，四肢全是麻的，倒像是往一具沉重冰冷的钢铁身躯上插入了四片僵硬的船桨，他划着这四条船桨往那边游动，决绝地忽视了公主的叫喊。

他不知道他该怎样用这样的四肢逆流游回去，也不知道他要怎样用这样的四肢爬上那座高塔，但他知道Colin需要他，那他就会在。

雨越来越大了。

他已经感觉不到冷。

身体每一个细胞都只填满同一种恐惧。

他近乎绝望地踩着水，僵硬的身体向前扑着前行。

随着咔嚓一声爆响，天空裂成了两半。

他抬起脸，舔着那些途经嘴唇的冰冷溪流。

星光？太阳？Arthur从没想过世界会被闪电点亮。

闪电在并不遥远的天际玩起了接力赛，仿佛有无数台相机在Colin背后闪，那个瘦长的黑色身影出现在惨白的布景板上，像一根即将燃尽的火柴，只剩了那一点火苗，脖颈处那一点火苗，那条深红色的口水兜在Colin的脖颈燃烧着，像某种浇不灭的火，活不尽的生命一样被什么羁绊着躺在漫长的河流里任时光冲刷，总也不走。

Colin虚弱地扯动嘴角对他露出一个笑容。

然后他说了一个口型。

三个词。

那根他遗失在大海里的针浮出了水面，他记得……可他记得什么呢？这样的口型他用过，Arthur知道他用过的，什么时候呢……究竟是什么时候……Colin的脸与他的不断重合，去年圣诞节的乔治广场，他说过，他说过同样的话，但——不，他以前也说过，在更久远的时间说过——什么时候？究竟是什么时候？

就在这时，瞭望塔爆炸了。石块雨一样落下来纷纷洒进他的生命，暴雨映进他的蓝眼，所有声音都消失了，色彩却那么鲜明——冲天的火光中，Colin来不及转身，来不及回头，他就那样被吞没了。

Arthur呆呆地看着吞没他的火球。

一时间他什么都感觉不到，那些烟尘、烈火，那些闪电、暴雨，那些冰冷的海水都仿若退潮一般远去了。

Arthur呆呆地看着吞没他的火球。

还有那根钢丝绳。

那根连在“井盖”与瞭望塔之间的钢丝绳。

火光在抖动的钢丝绳上跳跃着，像有无数精灵在上面奔跑，那是根绝望的红线，连在他们之间，脆弱地一抖、一抖，像他的神经，像他的心跳，麻木地、机械地一抖、一抖、孤独地弹奏着没人能听见的挽歌。

然后抖动忽然大了起来。

放大的瞳孔映出了一个瘦长身影。

那身影从钢丝绳那头飞速滑下，一条鲜红口水兜滑翔伞似的挂在脆弱的索道上。

Arthur还没来得及笑，随着另一阵地动山摇，已经承受了太多太久的钢丝——断了。

他几乎能听到那微小的声音，那似乎是在他耳边崩断，Arthur看到那条发亮的绳子崩断时划出的优美而残酷的弧线，像抛起的一条钓线，线的那头只有一场让他惊恐万分的空欢喜。

Colin的身体从半空中掉下来，却还被惯性带着往前扑——

最后几英尺的水替他的背拦下了撞击，Arthur被Colin扑倒在了浅水里。

 

汉语里有个词叫“危机”，第一个字代表“危险”，第二个字代表“机遇”。

对Gwaine来说，远方的爆炸就是次危机。爆炸前十秒他正处劣势——腰顶在桌沿、整张后背贴在桌面，双手死死顶住守卫手腕不让那把水果刀削掉他的眼睫毛。

然而爆炸发生时的瞬间振荡让守卫有了片刻愣怔，对Gwaine来说，他等的就是这片刻——他膝盖一弯狠狠顶在对方脆弱的下体，脑袋一偏让水果刀笔直地刺入木头桌面，像把拔不出来的石中剑。

Gwaine幸灾乐祸地看着对方的气恼模样嘿嘿一笑，抓住守卫头发将那颗脑袋往桌子上使劲一敲。守卫的目光立刻涣散起来，Gwaine重复了一遍这个动作，然后放心地把人扔到地上，嫌弃地蹭蹭手，“这哥们儿的头发忒油了……”

Lancelot俯身检查了一遍被他们放倒的三名守卫，虽然这几个家伙已经明显处于昏迷状态，可保险起见，Lancelot还是用抽屉里翻出的一卷宽胶带和这几人的皮带把他们捆了起来，然后才尾随Gwaine进了中央控制室。

一双黑眼睛快速扫过十几个监控屏幕——没有，没有他们要找的人……

这时他的注意力忽然被另一样东西吸引:控制板左下角一个不起眼的位置里一盏小红灯正在闪烁。Lancelot走近了看，发现红灯下面的标注是“水位警戒”……他想了一下，觉得大约是刚才的爆炸殃及了希尔内斯的护城河，并没有多加留心。

在监控画面滚动以前，Gwaine踢开一张被震倒的折叠式小桌，又用枪管捅了捅晕倒在转椅上的一个家伙，小心地来到门口瞄着空荡的走廊。他觉得他似乎听到了某种不寻常的风声，像是动物粗重的喘息……他正准备冒险走到窗口看看，却被Lancelot的声音拽回了屋里:“刚才爆炸的是∠A——”

“什么？”

Lancelot指着监控录像小窗格里的画面，画面里——那是……瞭望塔？

“上帝的胡子啊，Arthur——”

“不会。”Lancelot立刻否定了那种可怕的假设，他不敢想，他不能去想如果Arthur……

Gwaine试着笑了一下，但更像在颤抖，“是，Arthur那小子当然不会有事，他有Colin呢不是，要我说咱们该多担心担心自己，幸好出事的不是这座信号塔——”

 

Isolde看着那枚来不及拐弯的导弹一头撞上了信号塔。

如果此时Isolde有时间看一眼下方，她会发现断的不只是信号干扰——还有电，灯全灭了：桌上的台灯、走廊里的夜灯、办公区那种法棍一样的长灯、监控器上常亮的红灯、待客室里的落地灯，全灭了——从西南到东北，文明不断倒退，复古监狱变成了真正的中世纪堡垒，只以火来照明。

但Isolde没有时间看那些，零点几秒之后，弹头爆炸有如火山喷发。

伊瑟飞马那铺开的长翅变成了最致命的风帆，两人一马像把飓风中张开的雨伞，被气流裹挟着、窒息着，强大的震波转瞬间将她们推高了几百英尺，速度之快让Isolde错觉她们不是在向上飞而是在向下落，落进那些可怖云团，紫色闪电蛇一样蹿动其间，等着她们自投罗网……

整整四分钟后，她才终于降回两百英尺。

鸟瞰希尔内斯，这位几个礼拜前还在报纸上威风凛凛、坐镇海岸的法律使者如今半身不遂地歪着：三座瞭望塔塌了一半，到处都是明火、更多的明火，几百条大大小小的黑色烟柱从各个角落升起，而在东南方向，一大片腾起的烟雾怎么都散不开，却像块仁慈的遮羞布一样扑在希尔内斯上方……

其他人在哪里，Isolde不知道。

他们是否还活着，Isolde不知道。

她该怎么办，Isolde不知道。

Isolde看着上方的雨落进下方的火与烟。

即便是跟着她久经沙场、几度出生入死的伊丽莎白也终于忍不住，在她身后放声大哭。

Isolde强打精神，拉动缰绳向下方那座被炸毁的信号塔凑得更近一些、再近一些……疲惫不堪的大脑缓慢地转动着、解读着视网膜上的画面。Isolde花了一段时间才发现弹头的爆炸地点不在信号塔，或许是她求生心切将瞄准点定得太高，那枚巨型子弹只在石塔尖端留下了贯穿伤，而弹体本身则以信号塔几十码外为坟，正热烈地自我火化。

Isolde被某种情绪拽动着拽动缰绳，又凑得更近一点、再近了一点，她拔出魔杖用了一个鼓风咒，当烟尘慢慢散开时，她在信号塔顶看到了一个轮廓。

一个正方体轮廓。

它像个歪倒的魔方似的卡在那里，卡在倒塌的积木堆里。

 

浓厚的烟如墙壁，他像在从水泥里吸取空气。辨不清任何声源，只觉得脑袋变成了哨子，整个人都被包裹在一阵尖锐的嗡嗡中，人事不知，只感觉自己是个会呼吸会疼的生命体——

疼，太疼了。

每一下呼吸都在疼。

在似乎永无止境的疼痛中，他忽然记起来了，他叫Gwaine。

Gwaine看不清东南西北，上下左右，只能凭借身体流下的汗判断他正像达·芬奇的《维特鲁威人》一样四叉八仰地躺在什么凹凸不平的东西上。他试着动一下，可是动不了，他的左手、右边大腿和胸口都被断落的水泥板压住了，其中压住右边大腿那块正好刺进他负伤处，可他一时感觉不到疼痛，那块泥板太重了，血液流不过去，整条腿都是麻的；Gwaine又试着将左手抽回来，却像一个愚蠢的婴儿试图跟Pericval掰手腕——他这样一个姿势根本使不上任何力气；胸口处压的东西还算轻，他想用右手把它推开，可他的右臂好像脱臼了……

真棒。

他闭上眼睛修整了片刻，再睁开眼时，借着越来越高的空气透明度，Gwaine这才发现趴在他身上的是Lancelot。

Lancelot昏迷着。

尽管烟尘已经被吹开了些，可开口依然吃进了一嘴灰，Gwaine忍着咳嗽与强烈的呕吐感，试着叫醒Lancelot。

“嘿，现在可不是睡觉的时候……”

“醒醒伙计。”

“Lance，听着，你真的得起来了！”

“LANCE！”

Lancelot没有醒——这不行。

他们不能就这么躺以待毙……Gwaine发誓，如果他能和他的念头跑得一样快，那他现在早就在加勒比海某个岛屿上晒太阳了。

就在他不知所措之际，那阵稀释烟尘的风忽然大了起来，透明度越来越高，他已经能够看到几英尺以外的东西。似乎有人在从上方清理废墟，Gwaine能感到更多小石块落在身上，落在身上的还有雨滴——雨滴！他们身处的监控室在信号塔最底层，如果他已经能够感觉到雨滴，那么信号塔一定已经一烂到底……

Gwaine还没来得及为这个设想感到恐惧，越发清晰的视野就甩了他另一个问题——一个更迫在眉睫的问题。

混凝土天花板像张湿透的宣纸似的勉强悬在头顶，中间烂了一处长十几英尺、宽十几英尺的巨洞，造成巨洞的原因是一只超大型黑箱，这个古怪、骇人、状如卢浮宫倒垂玻璃金字塔的箱子宛如钢铁铸成的犀牛角，正悬在他与Lancelot上方不足两米处颤巍巍地晃着。

毫无疑问，如果这个“达摩克利斯之箱”真掉下来……别人恐怕永远也没法将碾成肉泥的他和Lancelot分开。

可他不想变成肉泥，即使是和Lancelot一起。

强烈的惊惧摧毁了最后一点矜持，Gwaine低头看着那个近在咫尺昏昏大睡的家伙，用了他能用的最后一招叫醒他——他咬了他。

 

Arthur忽然听到了一声呻吟。

Lancelot的呻吟。

他定了定神，毫无必要地环视一周，他们现在身处第三座瞭望塔塔底的房间里，Percival和他已经堵死了所有的门，他脚边倒着几名被捆绑起来的昏迷守卫，每人脸上都被Percival的大肌肉和他的小肌肉挂了彩，塞诺斯裹着一件守卫的外衣缩在一把椅子里微微打哆嗦，Mithian正蹲着安慰他，而Colin则自己治着新得的伤口。

Lancelot当然不在这里。

“你左边脸还是肿的。”Percival的声音打断了他的思绪，Arthur回过头，看到Percival是在对Colin说话。

Colin神色有些尴尬，“Arthur打的我治不了，”巫师捂着左脸小声回答，“我的魔法好像对他没有免疫——只要是他造成的，我去不掉……”

“哦。”Percival看上去十分后悔提出了这个问题，他降低视线看着Colin脖子上那条系回去的口水兜，“哦。”

Mithian举着魔杖走过去拉开Colin的手，“我试试。”

就在这时，Arthur又听见了那个声音，Lancelot的声音，还有Gwaine的，最初两人的声音很模糊，还掺杂着一些静电杂讯，但很快就清晰起来，他忽然明白——

“Lancelot？Gwaine？”他试探着问，同时目光找到Percival，Percival看起来很困惑。也许他的装备被水泡坏了，Arthur迅速取出微型耳麦，甩了甩后拔下上面的降音塞打开了外放，虽然对方声音依然不大，不过也足以让所有人听清——

“Arthur？”Lancelot的声音。

“是！”Arthur欣喜若狂地回答，“你和Gwaine——”

“我们还好。”Lancelot虚弱的声音里透出强烈的喜悦，“你们呢，Colin他们——”

“也都还好，我刚才听到你在呻吟——”

“那是因为Gwaine咬了我……”

一阵短暂的静默，Lancelot的声音重新响起时带上了微微的尴尬，“一言难尽……我们受了点小伤，不过Isolde毕竟是行走的希波克拉底……”

“Isolde和你们在一起？！”

“是，还有伊丽莎白，他们一分钟前救了我们，我们还找到了孩子们——”

Mithian的眼睛亮起来，塞诺斯发出一声无声的欢呼。

“我们在∠C塔底。”Arthur飞快地说下去，“你们在哪儿？”

“∠B，塔顶。”

Arthur立刻背上截获的枪支，捏着耳麦带领所有人往塔顶爬，“孩子们状态怎么样？那边什么情况？可以先带他们走吗？”

Gwaine的声音插进来，“孩子们依照性别被关在了信号塔内两只笼子里，笼子外面蒙了隔音黑布——Isolde和伊丽莎白刚把布卸掉。男孩们的笼子在刚才的爆炸中变了形，我们正把他们疏散到那顶帐篷——‘不送船’里，她们现在在试着把女孩们的笼子撬开。”

Arthur第一个冲上塔顶，虽然间隔百余米距离他只能看到一片狼藉的另一边塔顶几个黑影，但那已经足够让他宽心，不过——“只有一匹飞马？”

“有一匹牺牲了，另一匹正在拖住一架追杀她们的直升机。”

“一匹飞马带不走所有人。”Colin陈述，他看向Arthur，等着他的决断，同时指了指地面:Valiant已经突破了火焰的封锁，正向信号塔赶去。

Arthur没再犹豫，“Isolde的耳麦还在吗？”

“她的丢在了空中……”

“好。”Arthur果决地说，“把耳麦给她……Isolde，Tristan是否按原计划去了边界处接应？”

“两分钟前我联系过他，他已经和Alator在β集合点碰头了。”

Arthur略微松了口气，“莫莉怎么样？”

“……我联系不上她。”

Arthur沉思片刻，“Isolde，我需要你带男孩们先走，你觉得以你那匹飞马现在的状态是否带得动这么多人？”

“能。”Isolde回答，“我们之前做过极限测试，带上男孩们，我们还能再带四、五个人。”

“好，我需要你带上伊丽莎白，再麻烦你过来接一下塞诺斯，Mithian和Percival——”Arthur用眼神制止了Percival的抗议，继续说下去，“你们转移的时候我们会尽量帮你们吸引火力，”

“Arthur。”Isolde的声音犹豫起来，“我不确定莫莉能赶过来，你们如果等在这里……”

“我知道。”Arthur平静地回答，“我们刚做好第三套计划。”

切断通话之后，他毫不惊讶地发现另外几人正瞪着他，“咱们没有第三套计划，”Colin告诉他。

“我刚做的。”

“你想——”

“龙。”Arthur简单地回答。

除了Colin，剩下三个人都用一种“你疯了”的表情看着他。

Arthur暂时忽略了他们的表情，他不知道从何解释，因为在龙的这个问题上他自己都尚不清楚来龙去脉，“贝瑟代尔峰可不只有一条龙，你说过艾苏萨不能露面是不是？所以我叫了利诺和胡伽他们——在你昏过去时。”

现在Colin也在用“你疯了”的表情看他了——“他们年纪还小……没受过任何训练，而且——你‘叫了利诺和胡伽他们’？什么叫你‘叫了利诺和胡伽他们’？”

“就是……喊它们的名字，你跟我说过这是召唤龙的方式是不是？”Arthur反问。

“是，可是——你大概听漏了一部分。”Colin急了，“召唤它们要用龙语。”

“我没用龙语。”Arthur告诉他，“但我知道它们会来……我能感觉到。”

“好吧好吧。”Colin投降地举起了双手，“我想咱们现在也没有别的选择，我来召唤它们——”

话说到一半停住了。

不远处，灰色云团里先后钻出十几个棕黑的点。

“怎么——？”

Arthur勾出一个得意的笑，伸手绕过Colin的脖子将他拉近，“养龙的人都听我的，龙自然也听我的。”

 

 

他们之前曾收到警告对方可能会有龙，然而Valiant从没想到会是这样的龙——不是白龙，不是一只，而是十几只棕褐色的龙，它们看上去年龄不大，体型小得像马驹，有的甚至比拉布拉多大不了多少——对方该是绝望到了什么地步，才会把这种耻辱的小东西放出来……

然而下一秒Valiant就笑不出来了。

小龙们热情地俯冲下来，开心地向地面喷了几个火球——火球不大、不致命，却把他的手下赶了个七零八落，纷纷抱头闪躲。

“机炮呢？！”Valiant怒吼着，然而没有人理他，他也来不及找他们算账了，因为这时最后一座完好的瞭望塔顶的女巫石雕忽然活了过来，它亢奋地拔出捅穿心口的长魔杖，呼呀欢叫着向下一蹦。Valiant咒骂一声，这哪儿是打仗，分明是爱丽丝梦游仙境！下面该是什么，会讲笑话的扑克牌还是带着怀表的邪恶兔子？！在Valiant的想象力枯竭之前，其中一条体型较大的小龙仿佛听了什么指令似的直奔他而来，那奔跑的姿势活像一只丑公鸡。

Valiant抓起手边冲锋枪好一顿狂扫，然而那只小龙仅仅是抬起翅膀护住脑袋，原地一蹲遮住脚，丝毫没有逃跑之意，扫射的子弹带来的困扰仿佛一位美女不得不接受的鲜花，除了在那层坚硬的鳞甲上留下少量微痕之外没能对龙本身带去一丝一毫的伤害。等这阵子弹雨淋完，小龙抖抖身体舒展脖颈，偏头用近乎纯真的目光好奇地打量他，然后它仿佛再次受了什么无声的指令，甩甩尾巴继续向他跑来。

Valiant慌不择路摔了一跤，情急之下拽过身旁一个替死鬼向龙推过去，小龙叼过这新得的玩具，开心地飞起来似乎要献给什么人……Valaint听到了身后恐怖的尖叫，但来不及看对方下场，他跑过那个将三四名守卫欢快地熊抱在怀里咔咔直乐的石头女巫，连滚带爬地从窗口翻进室内，啪一声关上碎了一半的玻璃窗。

喘息片刻之后，Valiant大着胆子重新探出头:遭遇斩首的信号塔还在零零碎碎掉着石砖，一匹飞马拍着翅膀悬飞在塔顶之上，它被雨水浇得睁不开眼，身体几乎倾成七十度，两条红色光带捆过飞马肌肉发达的宽阔的背，系上下方一顶深蓝色帐篷。

半个月前他也曾见过这样一顶帐篷，那时他站在奈米斯的营地里，端着枪却比他的囚徒更害怕；当时他太着急、太急功近利，他以为带着三十余人足以突袭营地——然而太足以，落下的视线带得心脏也随之一沉，他几乎就要降低枪口，身后却有他带进去的三十余人，那三十余人用目光架着他走，一步步迈过他微不足道的底线……

Valiant看着飞马之下那顶深蓝色帐篷，然后他做了一个或许愚蠢的决定:他闭上了眼睛。

三十秒后再睁眼，短暂的柔软却被现实凶残地捅了个对穿:飞马还在——不仅还在，飞马拉着下方的帐篷，在细密的雨中转了个大弯，掉头从最后一座完好无损的瞭望塔上接走了几个人——

他们没死，他们该死的竟然没死！

Valiant疯狂扫视一圈他的躲藏地，这里还有另外几名守卫——显然在等他的命令。

Valiant权衡一下，事情到了这个地步，他们不得不考虑向外界求助，虽说远亲不如近邻，可他又不能一个电话打给希尔内斯剩下的七座监狱，在没有得到这件事任何剧透的前提下，任何要求兵力支援的请求都会被看作是充满疑义的调虎离山，而以Valiant目前的身份和资历，他能求助的就只有——

“恢复通讯，打给Agravaine，告诉他这里发生的事，告诉他……希尔内斯请求支援。”

话说完，Valiant提起一杆巨石M-17重新振作起来:是时候他重回战场了，他是个指挥官，他不会跟个娘儿们似的躲在这里。

给Agravaine打电话，提枪出去，Valiant余生都在后悔他做出的这两个决定——幸运的是，他的余生不会很长了。

 

距离他们步入希尔内斯仅仅过去五十分钟，然而Lancelot却觉得有几辈子那么漫长，至此他们已经成功救出了一半人，希尔内斯如今只剩下了女孩们、Arthur、Colin、Gwaine和他。

他能看到Colin和Arthur正在对岸指挥着小龙们转移火力，拼着命帮他们争取时间，但他们却在白白挥洒每分每秒——铁笼弄不开，刚才Isolde用魔法没弄开，他们用枪支也弄不开，此刻Gwaine正急躁地试图用发间藏的一根发卡撬开锁，然而锁孔却像被什么堵住了，根本捅不进去。

“你们从内部试试呢？”他焦急地问铁笼内一个年龄较大的女孩，“用魔法？”

女孩一下子哭了起来，“我们用不了魔法，我们的魔法丢了……”

在Lancelot能问出更多事之前，她已经崩溃地扑到一边。

就在这时，另一个八九岁的女孩从笼子下部惊恐万分地爬了上来，隔着栏杆绝望地抓住了他的衣服，“莎拉姐姐——莎拉姐姐说她要有小宝宝了——”

Gwaine倒吸一口冷气，摆手招呼孩子们清空视线，在歪斜的铁笼下方，一个年轻女人正斜躺在一小片狭窄的空间里，她双腿打开脸色灰白，在冰冷的空气中出了一身汗，湿透的囚衣黏在身上，Gwaine听不到她的呻吟，但能看到她被疼痛扭曲的脸和她两腿之间一点隐约的红色。

他知道奈米斯有位孕妇，可——老天——我的老天——这是要生了？！

Gwaine迅速脱下自己的防风罩衣给那个报信的女孩示意她给莎拉递过去，然后飞起一脚将魔法帐篷踹到一边，满脸破釜沉舟的决绝。

“既然笼子打不开，那就别打了。”

 

“这不可能。”Colin断然否决了通讯器那边的提案，“这些龙太小了，魔法帐篷会压缩一部分质量，而笼子本身就有一定质量——他们提不起来。”

“Isolde只有三匹飞马。”Arthur反驳，“而咱们这里有十一条龙——”

“最小的比猫大不了多少，飞马的特长就在于承重，更何况Isolde那几匹常年受训——”

“其实咱们还有一个选择。”Arthur换了条思路。

“不。”Colin猜到了他想说什么，“我不会叫她……”

“那就让他们试试！”Arthur急了，“看在上帝的份儿上那不仅是两条命——你真的想让十几个女孩目睹一个女人在这个鬼地方死于悲惨的生产吗？！”

当他们在温暖安全的卧室里倚在床头时坚定回绝是多么容易，可在这里，Colin发现自己被感染得十分软弱……

“好吧，”他对通讯器那头同意，“我会让小龙们试着带你们先走，我们掩护——你们得小心点，”他叮嘱Lancelot，“我没办法远程施幻身咒，我的龙能平安飞过来已经是个奇迹……”

Colin又叮嘱了几样关于龙的后续事宜，然后才切断通讯器。他清清嗓子，肩膀后掰挺胸握拳露出他最有气势的模样，正准备喊出龙语，Arthur却抢在他前面开了口——

“嘿小家伙们，这儿是你们的Arthur爸爸……”

Colin目瞪口呆地看着某人给“孩子们”布置下“作业”——某人没用龙语，也没提高音量，某人搓着手，用平常音量和英式英语对着面前空气说话，然而就这样——他们听到了、听懂了，Colin知道他们听懂了，因为他们立刻投入了行动——“所以你刚才就是这么把他们叫过来的？”

Arthur点点头，努力憋住笑容，“我想咱们待会儿可以试着从正门出去，既然小龙们已经控制住了场面——”

Arthur话音未落，头顶的云层忽然被某种性质不明的淡黄色液体清出了一大片，一道刺目白光斜射进来，像个巨型手电筒般扫出一方卵形视野，他们听到了螺旋桨叶呼呼飞转的声音，可谁也没来得及做什么就看到了另一个光点:那光点像支会拐弯的箭一般嗖嗖窜出在半空划了个圈，忽然瞄准一条小褐龙扎了过去——

伴随着一声响彻云霄的凄厉惨叫，无数面玻璃被炸离了窗框，满地都是晶莹钻石，信号塔西面一块本就悬危的墙体被殃及后彻底脱落——下方几处混凝土浇灌的低矮小屋脆弱得像扑克，在重压之下噼里啪啦倒了一排，钢筋断骨般暴露在外。

守卫安德鲁被热浪掀翻时正摔在小屋边上，他麻利地一打滚躲过了重力的袭击。再睁开眼时才发现自己整个人浸泡在粘稠的龙血里，浑身上下都是大大小小的碎肉块，肩膀上还披挂着一截烂了的肠子，一大块翅膀像飞船碎片一样坠落在不远处，焦黑的翅尖还在烧。

安德鲁手脚并用地爬起来，抱着脑袋弓身跑向一条尚且完好的长廊，他觉得他十几年都没这么跑过了，腰间携带的电池组几乎被速度拖成水平；他纵身跳过矮石墙，将腰弯得比石墙还低，几乎就要趴到地上去。

明明是胜利，安德鲁心头却涌起了一阵巨大的恐惧，不知为何，他忽然感觉末日到了。

 

“蜻蜓”驾驶舱里，肖看到一群蝴蝶正向他飞来——

一群蝴蝶正向他飞来？！

肖几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，可那的确是群蝴蝶，它们扑着深红的翅膀从龙的残肢断翅中飞出来，像狂风卷起的一阵温柔的花瓣雨。

肖立刻升起了生物防护网，把这些来源不明的小家伙交给热监测扫描仪和打击系统。八年机龄带给了他太多经验，以至他按键的姿势如此熟稔，然而他却忽略了些别的东西:比如这些武器的运行原理——他的武器之所以能对付Isolde那些布谷是因为鸟的体温要比人类高得多，可对于能够改变鳞片调节体温的蝴蝶来说，要那两处系统保护引擎安全还不如叫两只蚯蚓去保护土星。

不过肖不知道这点也好，毕竟即便他知道了也不过是徒增烦恼，他根本无计可施——蝴蝶的自杀式袭击在左侧导流叶片上撞出大面积损伤，控制板上的红灯比着赛地闪成一片。肖抽一口气，握紧两腿间的紧急备用操纵杆、拼命拉向腹部试图拉平机身，然而七八秒前这架拥有四千马力的新型武器此刻却变得像个古董扫帚——应急电源灯闪了一下就灭了，快得像不曾存在过……

然后肖吃惊地发现“蜻蜓”并没有陨落——失去了动力的螺旋桨借助惯性在直升机头顶慢吞吞转着，从犀利的鞭子软成了姑娘的小辫——然而在高达四十节的风速中，这块近六吨的金属像被某只巨大的无形的手抓住了，稳稳地停在空中。

那是安德鲁第一次真切地明白什么叫“力量”，视线焦点从眼前的直升机转到背影里的黑发青年。青年站在远处的瞭望塔顶端，一只脚踩在凸起的城垛上，目光准星一般眨也不眨地盯着直升机，眸中金光泛滥，而那群龙此刻也停止了戏耍，全都乖巧地留在青年上空飞舞，偶尔喷出一两束精巧的火花……

安德鲁忽然产生了一个奇怪的念头:那名“御龙者”似乎能从众龙中汲取力量，他们之间仿佛存在某种神秘的传输通道，可以互相补充、彼此依靠。在那种“合力”的操纵之下，螺旋桨一片片被掰掉，标枪似的掷向地面那群慌张逃窜的蝼蚁，把他们赶开却又从不真正伤人，像一个坏小孩在陪他们玩某种恶劣游戏。紧接着，随着金色瞳孔的骤然一缩，空中的“巨手”猛力一握，将那架造价百万英镑的航空碳纤维团成个废纸似的球，轻巧一抛……

直升机打着旋从天空掉落，片刻之后轰然撞地，机身滑行着横擦过地面，发出刺耳的高分贝，涟漪般的气体震波轰出一大片空地。假如“蜻蜓”两分钟前没将最后一点残余的“云裤”倾洒下去，或许事情将就此画下句点，或许未经清开的云层依然在滴雨，或许周遭空气不会如此异常干燥，然而这些“或许”肖永远也没机会知道——

两秒之后油箱炸开，最后一点幸存的金属外壳在腾起的烈焰中碎成上百万片向四面八方高速喷射，钢片摩擦着空气，周遭气温在0.5秒内飙升到了九百度……

然而事情依然没有就此结束，爆炸的直升机仿佛推倒的第一张多米诺骨牌，连锁效应海啸般席卷而来:防空洞内尚未来得及被拖出去的重型机炮填满了火药，此刻抖得如同即将破壳的鸟，弾匣在连绵振荡中忽地滑开，弹药一枚枚滚落，咚！咚！咚！宛如希尔内斯垂死的心跳，心跳在高温中很快升为咆哮，此起彼伏的爆裂声中，占地七千余平米的建筑群如交响乐团中小小的三角铁一般颤动起来，十几米高的C形环楼在残雨中打着哆嗦，跟个烤过头的蛋糕似的瘪下去，牵动着办公区向后一歪将二十码外的正门生生砸开，群龙抓紧最后的铁笼从扭曲的金属上方一飞而过，那只小小乌鸦也被逼出梁下，跛着脚在瓦砾上迷茫地跳了跳却再也叫不出声，就在它扑扇着断翅、借助混乱交织的几股气流腾空而起时，伤痕累累的中央场地终于吃不住负荷整个塌陷下去，形成一个类似波提切利《地狱图》中的马桶形状，断裂的水管与血管哗哗地流，似乎想将地面上方所有罪恶冲走……

如果这是一部电影，那么进度条大概已经到了百分之九十九，犯人已经被全部劫走，现在需要的不过是个简单收尾罢了。

 

简单收尾？不存在的。

Valiant取下背上那杆M-17，从半人高的掩体后摇摇晃晃站出来，左脚跨上碎石板，搁脚打开架到端平的大腿上，枪身抵紧肩窝翻开瞄准镜。

他在射程边缘，这样的距离很危险，不过时间所迫他实在没有更好的选择。一枪爆头无疑最为稳妥，放在平时Valiant自信可以打在一个直径两公分的五分钱硬币内，然而此刻要考虑的因素实在太多，而Valiant深知对方不会留给他开第二枪的机会。最终他决定瞄准躯干更为保险，他用手背揉一把被灰尘刺痛的双眼，甩甩头将准星抬高一点以补偿距离和风力会造成的弹道飘移。

然后问题来了——并肩而立的两个人，左边还是右边？他该向谁下手，谁有这个让对方为之心碎的荣幸呢？

就在Valiant进行最后的犹豫时，右边那人忽然做了一个动作——他抬起手揽过左边人的肩膀，以一种极其温柔的姿势无意中护住了爱人的心脏。

Valiant没再犹豫，食指收紧扣动扳机——

轻轻的三磅力推着两盎司的子弹以九百八十码每秒的初速度离开枪口，愤怒地朝那对秀恩爱的混蛋冲去。

秒针欢快地蹦跳着，从四到九再到十二，分针懒洋洋地动一点，从时针身上翻下来继续小睡，一分钟内，心率监测仪上的波浪线始终起伏得十分平稳。Lancelot调整完点滴回头时，Gaius刚好将Gwaine手臂上的纱布绕过脖子，他在那里打了两个结进行简单的三角固定，然后又给Gwaine倒了两种药。

“我没事了。”Gwaine信誓旦旦地告诉他们，“Colin怎么样了？我们被轰出来之后发生了什么？”

沉默降临在屋子里，Gaius慢慢将没用完的那卷纱布卷起来，希望能一并卷起那段回忆。

 

*

“听着，没事了——”

“碎片——”

“弹片已经取出来了。”

“碎片——我取不出来——”

“没关系，我把它取出来了。”

“它还在里面——”

“我已经取出来了，一共四片，我都取出来了。”

“还有一片——”

“没有了。”

“有、向他的心脏游——”

“……没什么弹片正向他的心脏游——瞧，它们在这儿，记得吗，扫描结果显示有四片，我把它们都——”

“还有一片。”

“等下，我把这个打开……看到了吗，没什么弹片，我已经把它们都取出来了。”

“我取不出来。”

“我把它们取出来了。”

“我取不出来……太晚了……”

“胡说，你及时把他带了回来，虽然我不知道你是怎么做到的——你愿意跟我说说吗？”

“太晚了。”

“听着，你及时把他带了回来……”

“上次我就取不出来，上一次……”

“……咱们先起来好吗？”

“Gaius你救他——”

“我已经救过他了……”

“Gaius求你救救他——”

“他没事了——”

“你带紫草了吗？紫草在哪里？”

“咱们先从地上起来好吗？”

“必须有紫草，必须有紫草，他流了很多血。”

“我也给他输了很多血，幸好Gwaine的血型——”

“我手上全是，Gaius，你瞧，我手上全是他的血。”

“……瞧，现在没有了，这样就没有了……”

“他走了。”

“他没事的。”

“他上次把我扔下，因为我救不了他。”

“他就在这儿，他就在这儿。”

“我取不出那块剑片，所以他离开我了。”

“他没事了，我把弹片取出来了……”

“他说我法力多高强都救不了他因为我取不出那块碎片。”

“他没事了……”

“我取不出来，它留在里面，他就——他就离开我了。”

“现在已经没事了——”

“他不能再离开我了。”

“Gaius，他不能再离开我了。”

“我不想再等下去了。”

“我真的……等不下去了。”

“我答应过他，我说我要保护他。”

“然后你知道发生了什么吗——发生了什么……他就在我旁边倒下了。”

“他流了好多血——那个人朝我们开枪，他就在我旁边，我看着他倒下了。”

“他跟我说别害怕他不会有事，我觉得他是想说那个——他没说完Gaius，他没说完，然后我手上全是他的血——我不知道，我取不出来，我不知道我们怎么回来，我——他一直在流血，不停地流血，然后我知道血就快流完了，他又要离开我了。我——我不知道怎么办，我想把弹片取出来，可我没有魔法了，我没法取出那块碎片，然后他就要离开我了。”

“我知道来不及了。”

“来不及了Gaius。”

“我怎么就没叫龙呢？”

“如果我早点叫龙就不会这样了是不是？”

“我一直在想如果我早点叫龙就不会这样了，我一直在想、一刻不停地在想，如果我当初不管艾苏萨，如果当初我能先去找莫德雷德，我应该先找莫德雷德的——”

“Colin？”

“如果我去找了莫德雷德，如果那天晚上我没有提议玩那些游戏，我们或许可以早早离开酒馆回去，如果我用魔法作弊作得更努力一点、更快一点，或者把钱都输给亚瑟，如果我输给亚瑟——”

“Colin？！”

“我把钱输给亚瑟，我应该把钱输给亚瑟的，因为那天他是陪我去的——Gaius，你知道吗他总说他是去视察民情可他是陪我去的，那天也是，他是陪我去的。”

“Colin！”

“他是为了我才去的，他带我去的，那天他给我买了两杯蜂蜜酒，他说要从我的工资里扣，他每次总这样说，那天晚上他要喝我的蜂蜜酒，我没让他喝，我怎么就没让他喝呢？我怎么就没让他喝呢？你知道我跟他说了什么，我跟他说再去买一杯，我一直在想这些事，我想了很多次，我把它们记到了很多地方，我怕我忘记了。”

“Colin……？”

“要是那几天我多对他笑笑就好了，他就不会带我去酒馆了，好像是那天上午，我记不清了，他给我讲了个笑话，我当时要是笑了多好，我记不清那个笑话是什么了，我想着自己的事情，我没听——我怎么就有那么多自己的事情需要想？我没听，我没笑，是不是当初我笑了他晚上就不会带我去酒馆，或者如果我坚持要留在城堡里擦完我没擦完的盔甲……如果我没有偷懒，我的魔法也不会丢，我就不用离开他了。”

“这全是我的错，都是我的错，要不是我离开他那么久他也不会出事，如果当初我早一点去——”

“Colin……”

“可是这次我在他身边，我就在他身边，我没看到危险，他当时揽着我——就像这样，他靠过来打算——他打算吻我，然后他就倒下了，我满手都是他的血，我试着去捂那个伤口，然后我满手都是血，我应该用魔法，可我当时——”

“……没事了，没事了。”

“我控制不了，我不知道怎么办——”

“听着——听着！听着……听我说，你把他带回来了、你及时把他带回来了，我把弹片取出来了、每一片都取出来了，他现在没事了，亚瑟没事了。”

“……什么？”

“亚瑟没事了，你及时把他带回来了。”

“没有晚吗？”

“没有晚——亚瑟没事了。”

“所以他会活下来？”

“他会活下来……亚瑟没事了、亚瑟会活下来、亚瑟没事了、亚瑟会活下来……”

“所以我救下他了？这次我救下他了？”

“是，你救下他了。”

男孩得到这个答案，虚脱般倒进他怀里，Gaius搂住男孩，一下下轻拍着他的后背，慢慢摸着他的头发，像哄婴儿似的嘘、嘘……没事了，他反复告诉男孩，亚瑟没事了，没事了……

*

 

“Gaius？”

Lancelot的声音把他从回忆里救出来，“没发生什么，”Gaius告诉他们，“他只是……哭了会儿。”

“不管怎么说，你最好还是回Colin那边守着。”Gwaine不放心地建议。

Gaius也这么觉得，可封锁的边境线打破了最后一拨转移计划，导致此刻十几个女孩被困在了安全屋，其中包括一名刚经历生产的孕妇——换言之，需要他照看的人还很多。

Lancelot看出了他的犹豫，站起来解决了这个难题:“我去陪他吧。”

“如果他再失控呢？”Gwaine赶忙指指自己的手臂。

“只要我不靠近Arthur应该没事。”Lancelot沉思片刻，“无论如何，我不能留他一个人那么待着。”

 

与此同时，隔壁正厅，Tristan翘腿坐在沙发里，用不到两分钟刷完了今天所有新闻——所有。

Long live the King。

Long live the King。

Long live the King。

上午Arthur王子加冕时人们刷的是#coronation，而自从Arthur Orion重伤的消息流出，#LonglivetheKing就以吹灰之力席卷了所有版面。

Tristan不知道这是谁最先提出的，就像人们搞不清引发雪崩的那朵雪花，Arthur Orion并不是国王，可似乎所有人都乐意他是。他不清楚这个想法从何而来，他同样搞不清那张配图从何而来，配图上是“行刑车队”开进希尔内斯前的一刻，疾驰的押运车拖了道光尾流星般向前冲去；而押运车侧面那个开了一半的小窗露出半张脸，看不清具体样貌，仅有一个轮廓、一双蓝眼、一头金发映着背景里的阴霾天。

Tristan不是个多愁善感的人，他不知道怎么形容那张照片，照片说不清是来自麻瓜还是魔法，乍一看它好像是静止的，看久了又觉得在呼吸——Tristan从没产生过这种感觉，他好像在一个潮湿黑暗的长夜里坐了很久，世界忽然在身后打开了一道门，让他回头看到了光——那是童话中走出的人，拥有魔法一样的金色，卡美洛特的红色，还有白色，和平的乳鸽白，它们温柔地包裹着一种毫无矫饰的庄严与崇高，一种奇妙的永恒之美，迫使人非要细细、久久地看着每根线条，好像这样就能解开某种关于人性与生命的奥秘似的，可最终又什么都抓不住，只能怀抱着那种无以平复的炽热无奈而快乐地活下去。

简而言之，Tristan觉得自己像中了某种最高深的魔法，因而一点也不奇怪为什么有人奉Arthur为王。

只是可怜了那位不可怜的国王。

对任何一位国王来说，即使在圣诞节早上或新婚晚上看到别人为一个无名小卒刷#LonglivetheKing都会是种致命打击，更何况今天是某位陛下受足了冷遇的加冕日。Tristan觉得王座上那位Arthur虽然大概真的会气炸，不过那人倒也没什么可抱怨的，毕竟他有Arthur Orion所没有的东西不是？纯正的Pendragon家的血统。因而无论民众呼声如何，王座上那位Arthur总能残存一丝庆幸和心安理得。

 

Lancelot进屋时Colin正帮Arthur擦拭手指。他没用魔法，而是捏着一块蘸了水的海绵小心去擦，一点点从手背到手心、从指根到指甲，他小心地擦着Arthur的手，像一个文物修复员在处理一具千年古尸。

Lancelot进屋时Colin没抬头，但也没用魔法把他扫出去，Lancelot在门口站了一会儿，然后试探着一步一步走到床头。他将那盏床头小灯拖到Colin边上拧开，然后端起那个盛脏水的瓷碗去换了一碗干净水。

直到Lancelot做完这一切，Colin还是没有跟他说话。

于是他就在屋子一角的沙发那里坐下，看Colin一点点擦完Arthur的手，看他放下海绵，双手拉起那只被他擦干净的手贴到自己脸上，闭上眼睛安静呼吸。

就这样过了一会儿，Colin低声说：“对不起。”

Lancelot提了条小板凳坐得离Colin近了些，声音也配合地压得很低，“Gwaine没事，那几个被你吓哭的孩子也没事，Percy给他们喂了冰激凌。其实他们并不是想吵他，他们只是想来看看Arthur……”

“我知道。”

Lancelot没再说话。Colin沉默了一会儿，然后解下脖子上的口水兜，沾水给Arthur擦拭手臂，手臂擦完又擦身体，Lancelot继续帮忙换水。大约半小时后，Colin终于将Arthur擦完，他推住Arthur上半身，抽走他身后垫的若干只枕头将自己替换进去。

Lancelot找了只杯子兑了温水放在Colin触手可及的地方，又取来一块干净毛巾打湿拧干递给Colin，Colin没有接。Lancelot犹豫一下，坐到床边帮他擦脸。

他从额头开始擦起，一只手将堆在那里的黑色小发卷推到上面，另一只用叠好的方毛巾一角慢慢擦，一寸一寸往下。擦到眉毛时Colin闭起了眼睛，Lancelot描着那些泪痕，却怎么也擦不干净，毛巾越擦越湿越擦越热，Lancelot将毛巾偏开，看到那双有点蓝、有点绿、有点灰的眼睛里缓慢而沉重地涌动着一种纯粹的感激。

Lancelot继续擦他的鼻梁、他的颧骨、他的脸颊、他的嘴角、他的下巴，他一只手托在他的下巴下面固定住那张脸，在一处并不顽固的血渍那里慢慢斗争了好半天。

等他擦完，墙上的表已经走了近一刻钟，一刻钟内，Colin两只手始终圈着Arthur，像把打不开的锁。

Lancelot起身最后一次将毛巾浸入水面，听到身后传来一声淡淡的“Thank you”。

那些缠绕毛巾已久的血迹与浮土得了什么魔咒般从纤维上脱落，升到水面漂浮、溶解，细小沙石与杂质沉到水底，安静地睡过去。手指在毛巾上慢慢收紧……然后Lancelot知道他终于可以放下了。

 

Tristan撞开门时，Lancelot正放下手中的毛巾。

“你们看新闻了么？”Tristan问他们。

Lancelot用眼神示意了一下Colin，Tristan却像没看见似的又问了一遍:“你们看新闻了么？”这次他声音大了很多，把路过的几个孩子都吸引了过来，Percival也走过来。

“你们看新闻了么？”Tristan又问了一遍。

Lancelot没法再无声地示意这人什么了，“看了，颂扬Arthur的那些是不是，你能不能——”

“我说的是新闻——最新的那些。”Tristan的声音更高了，他举起手中手机，给了Lancelot一种下一秒那只手机就会飞过来的错觉——也可能不是错觉。Gaius和Gwaine这时也闻声走了过来。

“咱们出去说好吗。”Lancelot走过去按住他的肩膀，“Arthur需要安静——”

“Arthur恐怕得不到什么安静了吧。”Tristan的声音已经很危险了，他甩开Lancelot的手，怒气冲冲地瞪着床头的Colin，Colin却像没听到他的话，依然只是抱着Arthur发呆。

Gwaine有点担心Tristan的安全，他往那家伙身前一挡，试着玩笑:“发生什么了，什么最新新闻？难道又有人给Arthur写了九十九首赞美诗？”

“你为什么不告诉大家最新新闻是什么！”Tristan已经被Colin的冷淡反应激得怒不可遏，“你怎么不告诉大家Arthur挨枪眼儿后你做了什么？嗯？你的那些丰功伟绩？！你发疯时做的那些可怕的复仇——别拉我！”Tristan狠狠甩开Gwaine的手，“他妈的、他屠杀了希尔内斯所有人——五十九个——活人！”

 

他承认他气疯了，是真的气疯了，所以他失控了，彻彻底底地失控了。潜伏已久的黑暗膨胀而出盔甲般囚禁住那颗柔软的心，压抑了太久的魔法在他身后张开黑色羽翼。

杀第一个人时他的手是抖的，空弹壳被怒火推着穿过面前人的脑壳，喷了后面的人一脸血雾与脑浆，这让他觉得恶心而愧疚，几乎立刻就意识到这是错的，不好，太不好了，这一点也不礼貌……他撕下那人的脸皮抖一抖，贴心地帮对方贴回脸上，不过好像盖歪了，鼻骨的部分接不上，露了一截白森森的骨头在外面，像抹上的一点奶油，他不是很在意这种细节，他还有许多人要招呼——比如拐弯处那个男人，男人瑟瑟发抖地在墙角露着半颗脑袋，像个害羞、不敢靠近的崇拜者似的被他的回望钉在原地，幸而他一向亲民……为了让“崇拜者”看得更清楚些，他好心地切下那颗脑袋提近了请他看，那双睁大的眼睛似乎在惊叹，看得他有些烦，他用那颗脑袋当保龄球砸向另一个人，那人从屋顶摔落，跳水泥的姿势十分优美，不过入地姿势倒是不太雅观，红红的一滩在地上，四溅的血点连不成个形状，像个天神投下的烂番茄，对他编导的剧情感到不满……于是他再接再厉。这次他瞄准了另一个人，那人正抬着一条腿，拼命想爬上一块断裂的水泥板躲到上方一处“安全”空间，他正琢磨着要怎么给这人来个惊喜，忽然看到平台上伸出的一只手，似乎是有人想帮忙拉一把，无奈那只手离得远了几寸，挥来挥去总也抓不上，看得他有点难过，于是他放出一点魔法助那人一臂之力……几秒钟后，上方的人终于握住了那只手——也只有那只手。

举手之劳，别客气。

闪电亮起来，把这地方变得像个舞池，他抬头看到死神正扬起破烂的黑袍大驾光临他的派对，兴奋地睁大眼睛嘎吱嘎吱嚼着一条条惹恼他的贱命。为了欢迎它的光临，他开了瓶热饮：一张帅气的、大概两天前还在酒吧讲笑话的脸经过他的一番精简此刻只剩下了那张能说会道的嘴，冒出的汩汩液体像个甜甜的泉眼、一瓶晃掉了瓶塞的香槟，红色的液体喷溅出来为这场盛宴助兴……

开心吧？

开心吧？

他问自己。

你在报仇呢。

在痛快地报仇呢，完美地对大家展示你的魅力、你的能力、你自己。

他周边的空气害怕似的轻轻震动，瞄准他闭眼的片刻呼地刮起来逃出这方地狱，砾石和尘土被卷起来，他张开双臂、深深呼吸……再睁开眼时，场地上已经没人了——游戏环节开始。

他笑一笑，走进第一栋建筑，鞋底有意拍着地面在空走廊里放大脚步声，出来，出来吧，我来了，来找你们玩了哦……

他将第一扇门从铰链上撕下来，容易得像撕掉一张纸，他得意极了，歪头在耳边摆了个剪刀手，然后弯曲那两根手指，这个小小的动作惊得缩在墙角的人瞳孔散开，眼珠噗噗地向他飞来；进入第二个房间并不比第一个困难，不过靠蛮力轰开的墙壁将那具人体撞飞过房间撞在对面墙上，软绵绵地滑下去不动了，他觉得失望，像浪费了一次游乐场里那种五十便士玩三局的大好机会，于是进入第三个房间时他更加小心，他用魔法在铁门上滋滋切开一个人形大洞，从洞里跳过去，这次他面对的是三个人，他们的脊背都挺得笔直，脸上是一模一样的视死如归，他对他们报以轻松一笑，先弯曲三根枪管将它们向后叠去，然后又弯曲三条脊椎成L、O、L；第四个房间没有人，第五个也没有，他想了想，最终还是用魔法作了弊，它们愉快地、争先恐后地溜出身体，几秒钟后纷纷回报，他根据提示，一处一处地前去拜访，有时对方会用起伏的尖叫奏鸣曲欢迎他，但更多时候迎接他的是枪声，这种重复的方式让他感到乏味，于是在某一个房间，他在枪响之后将时间线拖长到慢放状态，摆动眼神将开枪者移动到面前当肉盾，重新按下播放，那人腿一拐倒在地上，捂着创口打了两个滚，他弯腰从地上捡了罐啤酒拉开拉环坐在一旁桌上喝，荡着腿看那男人在他脚下爬着抓过一长条碎玻璃试图将子弹挖出来，这幕看得他怪心软，于是帮那人取出了子弹，不过他的技术不太好，他不常做这种事，所以不小心剜掉了一大块肉；第十四个房间里他烤了点肉，不过他的厨艺同样糟糕，他忘记在点火前扭断猎物的脖子了，它们扭曲的身形让他想起蒙克的画作，那些在烈焰中熔化的油彩与线条；最后一个房间，它没能坚持到他的光临，他失望，又不甘怏怏收尾，于是站在原地看了一会儿斜躺在地的人体，忽然意识到他不能就这么让这人孤零零躺在这儿，他得帮忙添件外衣。大约九分钟后，他终于满意，骷髅上的肉虽没有刮干净却也不影响美观，它里里外外披了十几件收缩放大的人皮，每件都从喉口到肚脐处剖开，像个拉开的拉链，只不过切口处没有拉链，只有两排牙齿:大的小的，黄的白的发黑的，交错排列，视觉层次十分丰富。

他很喜欢这件作品，只可惜不能带走，所以他看了一会儿，让这幅画面定格在脑中，然后他喝下最后一口啤酒，将锡罐一捏一丢，打了个响指准备离开，这时他看到了一个棋盘，大部分棋子已经被震倒了吹掉了，只有那位国王还完好地立着，像某种嘲讽。他抬起手将它轰成粉末，整张棋盘都不见了，那些黑白色的格子碎了，连桌子也向后腾空翻了几翻，一条腿断了，瘸子似的跪在他面前向他俯首称臣，很好，这很好……

窗框里玻璃已经碎光了，他踩着窗台站到高处，俯视一地狼藉。然后Mordred抬起头看着云散雾开，北极星挣扎着从云层里钻出来。

Party's over。

 

“一切都结束了。”Tristan摇着头，悲观地后退两步，“是你做的，不是你做的，都无所谓了，因为在世界看来，咱们为了救四十三个人杀了五十九个人，这不是营救，这是屠杀、手段极其残忍狠毒的屠杀。洗不清了，永远也洗不清了……咱们赢了战役，输了战争（we may have won the battle, but we've lost the war）。”

此话一出，一屋人都石化在了原地。

此事一出，情势不是在转瞬之间急转直下，而是根本被打死在了原地——无处伸冤，无处翻身，身体上那些勋章从此成为了世界眼中最丑陋的伤疤，疼痛不再甜蜜，疲累只是疲累。Lancelot觉得有什么挂在眼角，他抱着最后的希望抬眼看Colin，Colin却是一种平静到麻木的表情，他开口想说什么，可这时床上昏迷的Arthur忽然动了一下，张开口轻轻吐出一个词——

“Merlin。”

Leon自我斗争了半世纪才鼓起勇气踏进Morgana的房间，灰头土脸的皮鞋落进地毯被长绒吃进去，他进屋第一步就困在了原地——房间里并不只有惊讶转身的Morgana和慌张地试图将一件红斗篷藏到沙发后的Gwen。

房间里还有一个人。

一名士兵。

那名士兵倒不是什么重要人物，不过是个无名小卒。然而这个无名小卒却在Leon进屋后做了一个动作：双手在胸前扭成一个古怪的姿势，似乎想抓他又不敢动手，眼神在他与公主之间为难地荡，接到后者递来的眼神后如释重负、逃也似的溜出了门。锁舌收回又弹出，嗒嗒两声敲在他心上。

“好久不见。”Morgana偏头示意他坐。

“我想知道发生什么事了。”Leon直切入主题。

“国王陛下摔了一跤。”Morgana轻描淡写地告诉他。Leon知道她在说谎，Leon也知道Morgana知道他知道她在说谎，然而谎言还是这样毫不留情地脱口而出，手术刀般剖开他的身体，血液从伤口处哗一下涌出，顺着他的喉咙往下淌。

“有人看到你抱着崩溃的国王陛下……陛下回来时全身都是血。”

“我告诉过你了，国王陛下在去希尔内斯查看情况时摔了一跤。”Morgana点了支烟，烟雾从疾速翕动的鼻翼和唇角流出。她这样抽了几口，然后将烟盒转过一个角度，求和般向Leon推过来。

Leon没有接，他在Morgana对面坐下。

Morgan瞥他一眼，继续抽，一支烟抽到头，开口问：“谁看到的？”

“我猜你去伦敦塔里找找，大概会在某只笼子里找到他。”

Morgana身子一僵，刚要说什么又忽然意识到Gwen还在房间里，连忙招手示意她退下。

Gwen将那件染了血的斗篷翻了个面，将血迹仔细掖好才抱着脏物离开。Morgana注意到了Gwen的磨蹭，但只当那是她的女仆那颗躁动的心想听八卦。

等Gwen在身后关上门。Morgana点了第二支烟。她觉得那些流入身体的尼古丁正一寸一寸剪掉她的生命——如果她没有因为诸种烂事死在疾病赶来之前。抽到二分之一时，Morgana不得不接受Leon这次是真的想要打破沙锅问到底这一可悲事实。

“他去希尔内斯时吓坏了……你也看到那些新闻照片了，他吓坏了，所以跌了一跤——谁看到那种景象都会吓坏的。”

“他是这么告诉你的还是你是这么告诉我的？”Leon问她。

“他是这么告诉我的我也是这么告诉你的。”

烟蒂在不知不觉间掉下来在沙发上烧出一个洞。Morgana看着那个洞，觉得她再也修不好它了；她真希望Leon能走——Leon虽然小事懂得变通，可大事上却正直得像根钉子。

“Morgana……会血迹分析的并不只有我一个人。”

Morgana强迫自己强硬起来，翘起腿在烟灰缸里狠狠拧灭了烟头。

“当然只有你一个人。”

Leon想不明白这句话是什么意思，他的大脑拒绝执行这项工作。“承认事实有那么难吗？”

承认事实？承认事实？

事实是什么她很清楚:事实就是她有两个弟弟，一个身边还有很多人，另一个只有她；一个可以顶着骂名远遁江湖，另一个却不能顶着骂名坐稳王位——不仅她弟弟承受不起，不列颠同样承受不起。希尔内斯那些人已经死了，他们都是些与她没有私人关系的死人，所以她并不需要那么在意，她不能那么在意。

“承认事实一点都不难。”Morgana纠正，“难的是承认事实之后怎么办。”

Leon知道她说的是对的。他能怎么办？逼宫？退位？他痛苦不堪无言以对，但凡有条出路，Leon就不会保持沉默。可他没有出路，于是他只能像个懦夫似的站起来一颔首，闭紧嘴巴朝门口走。

“Leon。”

在他身后Morgana倔强已久的声线忽然变得像一条取掉了所有骨头的蛇，软绵绵地从喉咙里拽出来。平生第一次，Leon从Morgana的语气里听到了些恳求的味道。

他顿住脚步。

“今天这种刺激放到谁身上都受不了——Arthur会好的，给他个机会，他是我从四岁起亲眼看着一点点长起来的弟弟，他并不是真的想杀人……”

 

“I WANT HIM DEAD！”

Morgause一向自认气场充足，此刻却一句话也讲不出，幸而房间里也根本没有她说话的余地——如果她胆敢开口，脚边那个被扼死的人就是前车之鉴。她站在原地毛孔也不敢缩一下，怕自己最轻微的动作会成为最后一个。

Mordred理了理自己的衣领，从窗前转过头，忽然对她笑了一下，笑得很温柔，却温柔得Morgause全身止不住地发抖。

“我不是你们的玩偶，也不是你们的同盟，你们需要我的帮助，因为你们看到了我的本事，从今往后，我不会再被任何人玩弄，明白？”

Morgause忙不迭地点头，“这是自然，陛下，从没人怀疑过您的权威，只是我隐约记得，您似乎对公主殿下保证过放Arthur一马……”

“公主殿下很忙。”Mordred冷笑，“她没有时间知道这些。”

Morgause再次欠身。她利用这个机会后退了一点靠近门边，并尽量将动作做得不动声色，却还是被对方发现了。Mordred嗤笑一声，后退着坐进沙发翘起腿，一只手不紧不慢地敲着扶手另一只从盒子里取出一根雪茄凑在鼻前嗅，“其实我知道，你们放了水……”

“我们没有——”

“你们放了水。”Mordred以一种不容置疑的淡淡口吻耐心纠正她，“不然Colin James的龙是怎么完好无损地飞到希尔内斯的，监狱里的犯人又是怎么通过边境线的……Cendred跟我玩了个两面派的老把戏，他一面把我扶上去一面拉着我的脚腕把我往下拖……他不能让我受爱戴，因为他控制不了一个被拥护的我。”

“您想太多了。”Morgause观察了一下Mordred的脸色才继续说：“龙的事是部长的手下良心变质放了水，大约因为他们看到龙在向希尔内斯飞，这是他的失职，但那些人能通过边境线实在是……”

咔嚓。

Mordred将雪茄剪开，抬起眼睛瞟了一眼Morgause，“你最好祈祷我会相信你的话。”

Morgause点着头本想说点什么，却在下一瞬间忘了个干净——Mordred正用魔法点燃雪茄，瞳孔中闪过一抹金红。这是Morgause第一次亲眼见到Mordred无所忌惮地使用魔法，她为这种不同寻常的力量感到着迷。强烈的好奇与敬畏将恐惧大大冲散，她在晃神间几乎没听到他的下一句话——

“Find him. Please me. Live happily. Lose him. Upset me...”

“不会。”Morgause将背挺得直了一些，“他们这样大动干戈就必然不能全身而退，对于他们的去向，我们已经有了好几条线索，而他们手里没有咱们任何把柄。”

“最好没有。”

“他们当然没有。”Morgause安慰他，“如果有，早就公布了不是么？”

 

Colin在Arthur醒后第四天才拿出袖口里藏匿已久的王牌，以至于Tristan看到那些照片时一度以为它们来自强大的PS。

“这些照片你是什么时候拿到的？”

“四天前。”

“四天前？！”Gwaine惊叫，“你可真闷得住。”

“Arthur的身体还没有强大到决定这些照片怎么处理，提前拿出来没有任何意义。”Colin淡淡地说。

“怎么处理？”Tristan以为自己听错了，他激动地将照片甩到茶桌上，“当然是直接放出去啊。”

Colin俯身将照片拢起来磕齐边角，“也许Arthur有别的想法。”

“你打算什么时候把照片给他看？”Lancelot问。

“下午。”Colin回答，“要等一个人。”

 

Sefa来到安全屋后首先给了Colin一个拥抱，然后才对其他人做了自我介绍。Colin退到墙边给了他们五分钟熟悉时间，然后带他们走向了Arthur的房间。进屋前他有片刻的犹豫，Gwaine察觉到了就开他的玩笑：“你该不会还在介意Arthur那声Merlin吧。”

Colin顺着他淡淡一笑。

Gwaine揽过他的肩膀把他往门内推，“别担心，等Arthur身体好些了，这些乱七八糟的事情处理完，我陪你审问那小子都梦到了些啥，咱们的第一男仆年轻貌美，不用担心那个老头子成为情敌……”

Colin被推进去后没有看Arthur，Arthur看着一队人马排着队进他房间围墙站了一圈，却对其他人开起了他的玩笑：“所以Colin终于允许你们来探望我了是不是？”

“是啊见不到陛下我等草民可是茶不思饭不想。”Gwaine没像其他人一样站在墙边而是一屁股坐在了Arthur床脚，“你感觉咋样？”

“痛得像生了个孩子。”Arthur拉着Colin的手拽他在床头坐，他环视一周：房间里自他醒来之后第一次这么拥挤，Arthur觉得心里满满当当，这个房间里的每个人都曾与他同生共死，他们每个人都被他用真心交付了那个最深的身世秘密：Gwaine，Lancelot，Gaius，Percival，Mithian，Tristan，Isolde，塞诺斯，莫莉，伊丽莎白，Tristan的朋友约翰、卡洛斯、托比、鲁伯特……还有一个姑娘他没见过。

“我是Sefa。”那姑娘主动介绍，和Colin交换了一个微笑。

接下来五分钟，Lancelot跟他讲了他这几天错过的事：舆论是怎样一边倒地对他们的英雄伟绩大夸特吹，网络上不列颠民众是怎么配着他的照片欢呼雀跃，他们是怎样被栽赃，被反咬一口，被全世界误会和谩骂并变成饵料钓出了一群伪专家和键盘侠。听的时候Colin一直拉着他的手，他能感觉Colin手心里全是汗，攥他的手指越来越紧，他知道他在担心他，于是顾不得屋子里有多少人，拉着Colin的手凑到唇边亲了亲让他放松，等Lancelot讲完了，他十分平静地问：“然后呢？”

“然后Colin请来的摄影师姑娘拍到了一些可以帮咱们平反的照片，可Colin聪明地决定没关系我们其他人可以着急几天因为你受伤了……”Tristan的声音尖刻却也不带恶意。

“照片在哪里？”

那个叫Sefa的姑娘走过来递给他几张照片。

第一张右下角显示的时间告诉他这是他们刚刚离开不久，十几名守卫或坐或躺或站在希尔内斯的外墙外，远离明火可见的监狱，从他们的动作上看似乎在分享一盒烟。

他翻到下一张。

拍摄时间是稍后一点，希尔内斯外墙外的人正起身纷纷往里走，其中一人落在后面，正弯腰提鞋。很正常的一张照片，没什么奇怪的——除了Arthur不清楚他们为什么要往里走。

下一张照片上希尔内斯的外墙外站了两个持枪的警卫，从装扮上看，他们并不是希尔内斯的守卫，Arthur注意到左侧的树林间似乎停着一辆车。

他翻到下一张——

生理性的反胃让他几乎吐出来，腹部痉挛撕扯得胸口都在痛。Colin连忙坐过来慢慢从上到下抚着他的背，另一只手伸过来想抽走他手里的照片，但Arthur不肯放手，他将那张照片捏在指尖折磨自己般地瞪着看，大约一分钟后不得不相信那是真的。

“真混蛋是不是？”Gwaine一拳砸进摊开的手心。

“能拍到这张照片很幸运。”Sefa说，她的声音有点紧，仿佛仅仅不得不提到这些照片就让她感到难过，“那边的外墙恰好塌了一块。”

“真的很幸运。”Mithian补充，“如果不是Sefa决定留在那里……”

“是Colin叮嘱我留下的。”Sefa摇着头，“不然我大概拍完你们进监狱就离开了。”

“所以你早就想到Asa会来这么一手？”Tristan问。

“如果我是他，我就会这么做。“Colin平静地回答。

“不管怎么说，这下子一切就都结束了是不是。”Gwaine一招手，“照片公布出去，Asa就完了，局面扭转，你的名望如日中天——‘哈喽英格兰，我是你们的新国王，我的名字叫亚瑟，我可不同于你们刚赶下台的那个家伙，我不杀人，我不栽赃，我完美又漂亮’……”

“咱们不能公布这张照片。”

这句话说完，不仅是Gwaine，除了Colin，其他人看他的表情好像他傻了，连Gaius都愣了愣，看向他身边的体征监测仪。

“我很好。”Arthur说，“也很清醒，咱们可以公布第一张，就是咱们离开后那些守卫依然活着的那张，其它的……烧了吧。”

“你脑子烧坏了？”Tristan问他，“那些照片公布了Asa就完蛋了——Asa记得吗，那个抢了你王位的家伙？”

“那个谋杀了你老爸的家伙？”Gwaine在一旁补充。

“Arthur，你还好吗？”Mithian担心地问。

“也许他还需要再休息两天。”Percival咕哝。

Lancelot看上去很不理解，不过选择了耐心等待。

Isolde同样没说什么，不过满脸困惑。

Sefa眨了眨眼睛，目光落上那张她拼了命拍回的照片，“你不打算用最关键那张？”

“那张或许能推翻Asa的统治。”Tristan又提醒了他一遍。

“第一张照片就已经能够证明咱们的清白了。”Arthur说，他的语气很平静，他也实在没力气跟什么人吵起来。

“Arthur。”Gaius小心地开口，“你不需要担心这是负面竞争，毕竟……毕竟这是Asa自己犯下的错。”

“你扣下这张照片也算是一种欺瞒吧？”Gwaine有点生气了，“人们应该知道真相。”

“我想第一张照片提供的暗示已经够多了。”Arthur告诉Gwaine，“既然咱们离开的时候那些人都还活着，那么人们自然能猜到他们是被谁杀害的，不需要有照片这种实锤。”

“可是有照片Asa就再也不能争辩什么了。”Mithian说，“这件事就尘埃落定了……”

“你怎么想的？”Arhur转头看向始终保持沉默的Colin，Gwaine立刻充满希望地也把目光投向Colin。

Colin拉着他的手，拇指蹭着他的手背，轻轻对他笑，“我可是个把照片扣押了四天留给你决定的人。”

Arthur看着他，忽然明白过来:“其实你早就知道我会这么做是不是？”

“你们可以换个时间秀恩爱吗——”Gwaine拖长了声音，“能不能有人开口用英语给我们这些不能用脑电波交流的人解释一下……”

“英国受不了这样的打击。”Colin替他开口，“Arthur是国王，所以他不能只为自己的利益考虑，照片公布出去Asa就再无退路，民众和国王撕破脸皮绝不是什么好事，世界上不止有英国一个国家，这片土地经不起内忧外患。退一万步，即使人们愿意、可以推举一个和皇室‘无血缘’的人上位，可仅凭这一次事件他回去了怎么坐得稳？会有多少人不服气？到时候举国动荡遭殃的是谁？无论哪片土地，从古至今每次战乱最大的受害者从来不是倒在王座前的人……”

Arthur看着那个替他解释的人，忽然间幸福得不知所措——这人是哪儿来的？这个爱他、理解他、保护他、支持他的人究竟是哪儿来的？他怎么就这么幸运遇见了这个人？他怎么就这么幸运？

Colin说完后屋子里半晌没人说话，几分钟后，Lancelot不放心地开口:“Asa——”

“Asa近期不会有大动作。”Arthur回答，“我的王位我也不是不要了，只是……不能这样。”

Gaius清清嗓子，“Arthur，我敬佩你的选择，可你有没有想过，如果不把握机会趁热打铁……如果一辈子取不回王位怎么办？”

Arthur想了想，“这样也好，要是我的脸印在英镑上谁还舍得花呀……”

Gwaine嘲讽地大笑三声，Colin扶着额头推了小王子一把。

Arthur自己也笑起来，笑过之后又说:“其实，即使一辈子取不回王位，我还是可以成为这片土地的守护者不是吗？国王与否不在那一顶王冠。”

“可我还是会帮你把王位取回来，那是你父亲留给你的东西。”Colin在一旁补充，“我答应过你的记得吗。”

Arthur圈住他的腰作为回答。

Colin接过Mithian递来的蛋壳形烟灰缸，将那三张再也用不到的废弃照片对折两下塞进去。

他知道Gaius在看他，Lancelot在看他，其他人也在看他，那些人或许理解他们的理由，却当然会留存那么一丝不甘——他是否真的会这样做，他是否真的打算把这几张照片烧掉？

答案是:他会。

他尊重Arthur这个决定，因为这就是他的Arthur，他深深崇拜并甘愿倾其所有守护的一个梦。

Arthur Pendragon是那种很多人早已不相信会存在的人物。从古至今每一位统治者做得最多的事就是维持统治。这种事他见得多了，对人性已经近乎绝望，而Arthur就是绝望以外的那一点，灰云边的那条银线，他说他会为不列颠着想，他就真的会为不列颠着想，阿尔比恩的过去与未来之王始终守护着这片土地，他当然会和他一起。

Merlin眸中金光一闪，Arthur看着那些照片在烟灰缸里打了卷，然后他抬头看Colin，他们四目相接，心心相映。

“你是个傻瓜。”Gwaine毫不留情地骂，他看着最后一点火落下去，然后从床边站起来，忽然正色——“Long live the King.”

他喊第二遍时其它人加入进来:Lancelot，Gaius，Percival，Mithian，Sefa，Tristan，Isolde，塞诺斯，莫莉，伊丽莎白，约翰、卡洛斯、托比、鲁伯特……

最后Colin也说了，不过声音很轻，他一边说一边对Arthur笑，笑得那双有点蓝有点灰有点绿的眼睛里泛起了薄薄一层泪花。

“Long live the King。”


	10. 石中剑

安全屋，

随着Arthur身体开始好转，Colin也逐渐振作起来，不过依然保持了那份绝情的严厉：他拒绝了《波特瞭望站》想要后续报道的请求，只让Arthur专心休养，他还对Alice没有一点歉意，不过倒也没有机会表现出来，希尔内斯事件后Alice就一直留在了魔法世界的地盘整日以泪洗面。Colin听说后没有任何反应，连虚假的慰问和同情都没有，Gwaine对此一点也不意外，Eira欠下的债不止于他们身体和精神上的伤疤，二十七个孩子因为她的缘故被吸走了魔法。此前民间一直流传着一种说法，说是监狱内的巫师们被迫进行着某种魔法移植实验，科学家们试图将吉恩卡纳吸取的魔力引流至某些武器甚至麻瓜身上，而得救的孩子存活的记忆则给此事敲下了实锤。又过了几天，Mithian从Eira的卧室里翻出了一份志愿接受魔法注射的人体实验授权书，民间指责的手指一根根伸出来，却又不甘心指着冷冰冰的坟墓，就这样，新国王王冠还没戴稳就又戴上了一口其实不属于他的锅。

令人稍稍欣慰的是，失去魔法这个意外非但没能阻挠原本的认领与领养工作，反而使这活儿变得更为容易。原本他们还曾犯愁在愈发严格的封锁中该如何跨越边境将边境线这边的十几个女孩送去魔法家庭，可后来许多得知了实验原委的麻瓜家庭却表现出异乎寻常的同情站了出来，更有些原本就在麻瓜地区的父母顺利牵着自己的骨肉回到了一个在希尔内斯事件后对他们更为包容的社区。尽管得到了黑道白道明里暗地各方配合，后续工作却也花去了他们大量时间并划爆了Colin八张卡，不过Colin不在乎，那些孩子越早离开Arthur就越早能得到更多安宁，这才是他关心的，只有一点很讨厌：那就是每个离开的小孩都坚持来跟Arthur道别，如果当时Arthur正在睡觉，Colin就会安排他们等着，可Arthur又总会很快醒来，小王子每次强打精神的样子看得他十分不愉快，尽管内心深处他非常骄傲。

塞诺斯是最后离开的孩子之一，也是希尔内斯事件中少数交到了新朋友的人。奈米斯出事后白金汉宫曾象征性地扔了几个孩子进去，珀拉瑞斯就是其中之一，他是个细瘦、腼腆的金发男孩，比塞诺斯小两岁。撤离途中塞诺斯曾将自己的外套借给他，两人由此成了朋友。珀拉瑞斯属于被吸走魔法的二十七个孩子之一，不过塞诺斯并不介意。刚回到安全屋没几天珀拉瑞斯感了冒发了烧，塞诺斯就在Arthur和他的新朋友之间轮流转，平日里要么抱着本书坐在Arthur床边监督他乖乖睡觉不准玩手机，要么就放出魔法，用冰冰凉的手掌贴住珀拉瑞斯额头帮他降温，有次珀拉瑞斯很认真地对塞诺斯说：“小塞哥哥，你冷冰冰的手真温暖啊”，逗得一屋子大人忍俊不禁。就这样，两个小家伙在安全屋里朝夕相处了两个礼拜，还常常带着朵拉一起玩，三个孩子年龄相仿，身高成阶梯状，玩得十分要好。不过这样的日子并没有持续很久，在瞭望站的帮助下他们很快联系上了朵拉的亲生父亲，紧接着珀拉瑞斯也找到了喜欢又合适的领养家庭，两个孩子离开前塞诺斯难过了好几天，即使Mithian给三人编了同款一套的友情手链也没能让他微笑起来。 

塞诺斯想留下，留在Arthur身边，这个愿望他提了很多次，他说他想跟Arthur“学做人”，跟Colin学魔法。Gwaine听了小家伙这个念头乐得不行，抢在Arthur前面逗他：“那你可得管Arthur叫爸爸。”

塞诺斯就仰起头脆生生地喊，吓得Arthur起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

看热闹的Gwaine哈哈大笑，继续问：“你管Arthur叫爸爸，管Colin叫什么？”

塞诺斯想了想，回答：“爸爸的男人。”

Gwaine就笑倒在了Arthur床上，Arthur一蹬腿把他踢下去，拉塞诺斯过来给他剥橘子。

一开始Colin当他们在玩笑，可几天后他发现Arthur似乎是真想要塞诺斯这个儿子。

“你才十六岁。”他跟他指出。

“快十七了。”

“可咱们还有很多事要做，每天过着朝不保息的生活，怎么可能带个孩子？”

“你想过尊重塞诺的意愿吗？”Arthur反问。

“他才七岁，你也没有精力——”

“别告诉我你在跟一个孩子吃醋。”Arthur笑眯眯地打断他。

Colin嘴角的线条绷紧了，“我没有。”

“那其它问题都算不上问题。”

Colin自己说不动他，又不舍得对嚣张的病患闹脾气，就干脆找来Gaius当说客。谁也不知道Gaius跟Arthur说了什么，但Gaius出门后，Arthur派Colin找来了塞诺斯。

“塞诺，你看……我当你的教父怎么样？”

塞诺斯眼里的光黯下去，过了好一会儿才摇头：“如果不能和爸爸生活在一起我宁愿不要这个爸爸。”

Arthur想去抱他，可小家伙一扭就从他手臂间挣扎出去跑开了。那时候Arthur很难受，他总觉得他和这孩子之间有什么奇怪的缘分，好像即便今天分开了，终有一天还会再见面，虽然他还有一种奇怪的感觉，那就是他们最好再也别见面，什么原因Arthur说不上来，就是一种奇怪的感觉。

 

Mithian在联系收养的诸多事宜时遇到了一个好男人，马修·隆巴顿是名飞行员，在康沃尔开着三家夜骐体验店，有一天他们手挽手来到Arthur面前告诉他他们计划离开安全屋一起办一个混血孤儿院。Arthur祝福了他们，Colin则给出了更实际的支持：一张卡和一句话：“放手去做，我保证未来很长一段时间魔法部部长和咱们那位麻瓜国王是没有精力管你们的。”

Mithian笑着推掉了卡，但Arthu很坚持：“照顾好塞诺好吗，我会尽力……常去看他。”

Mithian答应了。

Mithian带着塞诺斯离开之后，安全屋彻底冷清了下来，除了继续养病的Arthur和照顾他的Colin，就只有Gwaine，Lancelot，Percival和Gaius在。Gaius没有离开，尽管Alice问过他不止一次，Gaius也不是没有动过心，只是他实在放不下Arthur，即便不是因为Anthony的关系，他也十分喜欢这孩子，他要留下来帮他。

其实Gaius决定留下还有一个原因，不过这个原因大约也只有Arthur知道。Arthur重伤后的某一天，他来到王子的房间给他进行日常检查，检查完Arthur坐在床头，问Gaius能不能多留一会儿。Gaius猜王子有话要说，就转身关了门坐到了床边。

那时候Arthur已经恢复了许多，气色很好，但脸色很差，Arthur问他知不知道关于梦境的魔法。

“我不明白。”

“就是……梦境。”Arthur费力吐出这几个词，似乎他也不知道该如何跟他解释。

“你做了什么梦吗？”Gaius问他，“这和你上次昏迷中喊‘Merlin’有关系？”

Arthur犹豫了一会儿，然后说了实话，“我觉得……有关系吧。我不知道。我之前，去年九月格林威治那次受过一回伤，在腹部，那次昏迷的时候我就知道我做了很多梦，可醒来时一个也想不起来了，直到这次再受伤……就好像，就好像某个电视剧更新了第二季，你明白我的意思吗？”

Gaius不明白。

Arthur揉揉头发，脸上露出苦恼的神色。

“那你都梦到了些什么呢？”Gaius问。

“一座城堡。”Arthur深吸一口气，“一座很美的白色城堡。我梦到我是国王，我在那座很美的城堡里生活……”

“也许这是一种现实映射。”Gaius尝试用科学阐释这种现象，可Arthur摇起了头，“不是，我知道不是，我不知道我怎么知道，可我就是知道。我觉得那些事真实发生过，就好像那些的确曾经是我的生活……”

Gaius想了想，“除了城堡你还梦到了什么，具体一点，什么人……？什么事……？”

Arthur低下头，“我记不清，都是一些很模糊的片段，有的时候我在吃饭，有的时候我在骑马、狩猎，更多时候我梦到我要死了，这个梦我做得最多，大概有七八次，我不知道，每次内容都差不多，我梦到我要死了，被一个人抱在怀里，我看不清他的脸，但……”Arthur咬住嘴唇停了一会儿，“但我觉得好像……好像我死都不能安心，我想活下去，陪着他。”

Arthur抬起头，期待地看着Gaius，似乎希望能从百科全书般的老人这里得到一个合情合理的解释，可Gaius让他失望了。

“你受伤了，”Gaius告诉他，“你很害怕，不希望丢下深爱的人，你希望过一种美好生活，生活在传说里亚瑟王那样的黄金时代，这是一个映射。”

Arthur垂下眼睛。

“你有试着问问Colin吗？毕竟他才是魔法专家。”Gaius建议，让他吃惊的是，Arthur立刻抓住了他的手，“别让他知道。”

“为什么？”Gaius很惊讶。

Arthur迟疑了，“我不知道，就是……不想让他知道。”停顿一会儿，“他需要操心的事已经够多了。”

“Arthur。”Gaius迟疑了一会儿，换上了自己最诚恳、严肃的语气：“我还是建议你和Colin谈谈，也许……他也有一些梦想告诉你。”

“这是什么意思？”

“我不知道。”Gaius说，“你们身上有太多事我没法解释，但我知道有些事不该由我来转达，你们得谈谈，你和他，你们两个得认真地谈一次，开诚布公。”

Arthur敷衍地点了下头，“在那之前别跟他说什么。”

“我不会。”Gaius保证，“我是个御医，保护病患隐私是最起码的职业底线。”他覆住Arthur的手，努力对那孩子笑一笑，“放心。”

然而Gaius是真的不放心。从那之后他开始拨出更多精力留意那两人，Arthur和Colin之间看上去没什么问题，两人不仅默契地绝口不提（至少是在人前绝口不提）“Merlin事件”，关系更是更胜从前，像一对即将金婚的老夫老夫。尽管如此，Gaius却总觉得太平静，像某处藏了颗炸弹、一块游向心脏的碎剑片，他上次有这种不安的感觉是在莫斯科的会场里，那时候他对身旁的Asa给出安慰，Asa也是这样平静。

Gaius一把年纪，常常告诉自己多思无益，应该把精力转移到更日常的事上去。然而他和Arthur谈话没几天，Lancelot就找来了，Lancelot很少将什么情绪挂在脸上，但那时他看起来有些失落，“我觉得Arthur不对劲。”

Gaius等着下文。

“我不是指他的身体，我是指……”Lancelot倚在桌沿，双手搓了搓脸，“那天我和Gwaine去看他，Gwaine跟他开玩笑，盘点了一下‘取回王位的六十五个动力’，比如重新合法化同性婚姻什么的，Arthur一开始在那儿笑嘻嘻地听着，过了一会儿突然说——他说，如果哪天他出了什么事，希望我们替他照顾Colin。”

“你们怎么说的？”Gaius问。

“Gwaine和我吓了一跳，不知道他怎么好端端忽然说起这个，Gwaine呸了一句告诉他‘这种忙我可不忙，所以你最好别死’。”

“你呢？”

“我告诉他我们会的。”

Gaius欣慰地点头，“这是正常的，”他安慰Lancelot，“他刚从死神那里跑回来，自然会产生一种危机感，过一段时间就会好起来。”

Lancelot离开的时候依然显得忧心忡忡，不过还是慢慢好转了起来。其实Gaius也注意到了他和Gwaine之间的变化——不是指他们关系的变化，不是更亲密，而是那两个木脑袋终于开始意识到他们究竟有多亲密。Gaius一开始以为因为这个Gwen才不再和Lancelot出去，不过他很快明白Gwen的止步原因早就超越了这种闲情逸致的风花雪月：白金汉的风声变得越来越紧，所有人都知道王室内部有个叛徒，正是这个叛徒出卖了监斩官的路线图，并且设法把Colin和Mithian塞进了希尔内斯。

一个礼拜内，Agravaine请Gwen喝了两次茶，这让他们所有人都绷在了一级警戒状态，Arthur提醒那对兄妹做好后备方案，将车里的油随时加满，到了迫不得已的时候安全屋的大门永远为他们敞开。兄妹俩谢过了他的担忧和好意，却谁都不肯走，Elyan称他们会“尽可能坚持”，Gwen更是直言她愿意顶着风险为他们留下来。话虽如此，可一众人都明白这个“为了他们”中的“们”字恐怕得抹掉。

自从一起同生共死，Elyan的身份再瞒着Percival也显得毫无必要。Percival从Arthur那里听了整个故事的来龙去脉后惊讶地发现自己一点也不惊讶，只回到房间，拨出了脑袋里那个束之高阁的电话号码，进行了一次长达三小时的通话。通话结束后Arthur给Percival封了骑士，并提前为Elyan在他们那个幻想中的圆桌边留了位置。他这么说的时候其他人都在笑，只有Lancelot看着Colin，Colin对上Lancelot的目光，轻轻摇头。

也许是巧合，也许不是，Percival和Elyan通话三小时的第二天，Agravaine又请Gwen喝了一次茶，这次他问到了Elyan：“听说他晚上总在家，没去什么不该去的地方吧”、“Gwen你知道吗，犯罪的最佳场所是家里，门一闭，发生什么别人很难知道”。这件事发生后，尽管Gwen总声称没事，不过Arthur是真的不放心，于是Gwen迫不得已吐了个让他们震惊的消息：“Agravaine在追我。”

“什么？”Gwaine吃惊地问。

“就是……Agravaine喜欢我，在追求我。”Gwen很不好意思地扩讲了一遍，“每次喝完茶他都提出要送我回家——你们以为上次的监斩官行车路线是怎么来的？”

“求求你告诉我你没让他送你回家。”Arthur用指节敲了敲木头桌子。

“只有一次——那次我让他停在了我家楼下。”Gwen告诉他们，“情场和战场没什么区别，你得在和对方保持距离的同时让对方保持希望。”

Gwaine在电话这头赞同地点头，被Arthur拍了一下脑袋。

“如果哪天我真的觉得完了我们暴露了，我一定第一个跳上车开去你那儿。”Gwen向他们保证，“Arthur，我现在做的事很重要，你知道的，内奸总是很重要，某些电视剧拍了五季其中四季都有内奸，我愿意做你的常驻内奸。”

Arthur得承认，他从没听过比这更奇怪的情话，“好吧，”他最终同意，“你们一定注意安全。”这句话说得苍白无力，因为他实在不知道这话怎么接，特别是当Colin正抱着手臂坐在他对面，他有些不明白，Gwen几个礼拜前不是已经开始和Lancelot约会了么？女人的脑回路真是比希尔内斯的地下防空洞布局复杂。

谢天谢地Elyan在这时插了进来，“我和Gwen这几天一直在想，如果哪天我们两个身份暴露迫不得已出走，那咱们在白金汉里就没人了……我们想联名推举一个人，也许他能帮咱们。”

Arthur问那人的名字。

“Leon。”

 

Leon觉得自己见鬼了。

等确认了面前这几位其实是人，他又开始希望面前这几个人见鬼去——真王子流落民间成了劫狱英雄，假王子加冕为王却是杀害前国王真凶？说真的，哪个脑残作者会编出这么扯的故事？

然而坐在他面前，给他讲这个很扯的故事的人是Gaius——是，就是那个应该在“不死鸟”事件中命丧汪洋的Gaius。Leon做了全套检查（掐脸、捏脖、口腔DNA检测），但面前人的确是货真价实的Gaius。

“你们有证据吗？”Leon竭力找回一点理智，“我是说，除了……您本尊之外。”

“看得见摸得着的？没有。”Gaius坦言，没有拐一点弯，“可如果Arthur不是真正的王子，为什么当初格林威治宫爆炸案后Anthony看到监控录像上那个金发少年会让你停止追查这人的一切下落？为什么国王听说了Colin James的线索后会从国际反魔法大会飞回来？难道只是为了七个月前某次事件的一条模糊线索？Anthony在乎的是他儿子的下落，真Arthur的下落。”

Leon觉得脑子里乱成了一团麻：孤儿院，假王子，Asa，Arthur，格林威治宫，希尔内斯，黑色Mini……

“为什么告诉我？”他问了一个不那么复杂的问题，“你们希望留我当备用？当宫里的心腹？就像Elyan和Gwen那样？”

“是。”Gaius承认。

“……你们选错了人。”过了一会儿Leon告诉他们，他起身抓过外套，像个从没见过世面的毛头小子似的往外逃，“我不会对别人谈起今天的会面，但也只是这样了，不要想我会做得更多。”

“真相把他吓到了。”Gwen在Leon离开后替他开脱，“可怜的Leon，他一直那么喜欢Morgana。”

“他需要时间接受。”Gaius同意，摸过假发往头上套，“Leon是个理智的人。”

 

在Leon苦苦挣扎在追求真理的路上（这是Gwaine的说法）时，安全屋的生活表面上又恢复了老样子，只是恢复不到老样子了。如果说奈米斯事件后他们尚且有选择的余地，那么希尔内斯事件后其它路都被堵死了，他们迈上了一条不断向上爬的单行道，却一级台阶也没有，像在爬一条滑梯。有次Gwaine问Arthur是否后悔烧掉了那些照片，Arthur的回答是：“我每次四十五度角望天时都庆幸自己烧掉了它们。”然后他们就一起哈哈大笑，Gwaine拍着Arthur的肩膀，“你知道你这副样子能让特蕾莎修女看起来像路西法的老妈！”然而笑过之后，所有人都知道Gwaine有多骄傲，为Arthur，为他们这一窝神经连通在同一频道的蠢蛋。

时间就这样在平淡中又滑过了半个月，六月下旬时天气就已经燥热得如同八月底。虽然安全屋在湖底清凉得很，不过高温催生下的大量水生植物也把他们的视线堵得更彻底。然后某天中午麻烦来了，塞巴斯公园雇了两名全副武装的潜水员来打捞池子，对植物和积累了小半年的垃圾进行清理。尽管施了防护咒，不过没人能给Gaius吃定心丸，于是一众人就像五个兄弟照顾脆弱老爸似的轮流披着Colin的魔法蹲在湖边守着以备万一。

就这样过了三四天，池子基本清理干净，客厅透明天花板的视野开阔得不行，有天晚上Colin经过客厅想去厨房取杯水喝，发现Lance在客厅地板上铺了床毯子躺在上面，透过湖水看折射的满天星光。

他也抬起头。

他不知道怎么描述那幅场景，千万颗星星被荡漾的浅浅水波变成了某种神秘的精灵，它们披着或金或红、或银或蓝的斗篷，提着灯盏在夜空巡游，让他感到柔和而安宁。他走过去在Lance身边坐下。

“其实你才是Arthur最该封为骑士的那个人。”

他耸耸肩膀，对Lance咧嘴笑着，“陛下大概是不想让我去服侍整个国家只服侍他。”

“服侍他？”Lance好奇地看他。

Colin自知失言，“你不觉得我一直活得像他的男仆？”

Lance笑起来，“你这个男仆当得可有点嚣张。”

Colin佯装不解。

“我可听过你叫他起床。”

Colin苦恼地咂咂嘴，“啊，其实我给墙壁念了隔音咒，不过有的时候我的魔法会选择性失灵。”

“不是你的错。”Lance客观评价。

Colin弯起嘴角，“其实……我一直好奇你们是怎么认识Arthur的。我的意思是，我知道你们是一起长大的，但……”他觉得直接说“你们都恰好是孤儿”有点不礼貌，幸而Lance很快明白了他的意思。

“我们家和奥利是邻居。”Lance告诉他，“我爸爸是个战地军医，妈妈是伊尔镇小诊所的护士。我爸爸在我四岁时牺牲在莱索战役，这事我们过了两年才知道——你也知道，战时所有事总是最乱也最有条理，我们不幸赶上了前者，总之，在得到准确消息之前那段日子我们一直过得很难，不仅是经济上，我妈妈承受了很大压力，伊尔镇是个小地方，用Gwaine的话说就是‘永远都有那么几个快进坟墓的老太婆在闲言碎语’。有次我在前院看书，忽然就跑过来那么几个长耳朵的小孩朝我扔泥巴，他们说了很多……不友好的话，具体我记不清了，大概就是我爸临阵脱逃被枪毙，或者跟前线某个护士跑了，所以我们才一直收不到任何消息。”

“我猜Arthur当时正在隔壁院子，听到这话跳出来陪你打了一架？”

Lancelot失笑，“不，奥利爷爷当时正在隔壁院子，他听到这话挥着拐杖跳出来摔了一跤。”

Colin忍住笑，“然后呢？”

“然后我妈妈听说这事很过意不去，每天下班去隔壁帮断了腿的奥利煮了三个月的饭，原本我和Arthur只是朋友，三个月后我们成了很好的朋友——如果你吃过我妈妈做的饭，就会明白同吃共苦的人可以产生很多话题。”

Colin不礼貌地笑出来，“你比Arthur大？”

“小一个多月。”

“你可比他成熟多了。”Colin夸他。

“当然。”Lance抬起一点下巴摆了个小骄傲的姿态，“其实……我妈妈曾经流过产，所以一开始和Arthur一起玩时我会假装他是我弟弟来照顾他。”

“‘一开始’？”

“一开始。”Lance肯定回答，“后来我发现谁要是有Arthur那么个弟弟估计扔了他都来不及。”

Colin哈哈大笑，Lance看着他：“其实我觉得你更像我那个从没出世的弟弟。”

这就解释了为什么Lance总这么照顾他，“我感到很荣幸。”

Lance笑起来，“这才是正常反应——有次我跟Gwaine这么讲，他非常认真地告诉我：‘Lance，如果用弗洛伊德的精神分析来研究这个问题，我得告诉你这只是暗示了你内心想高Arthur一头的暗黑欲望。’”

“你真这么想吗？”Colin故意问他。

Lance友好地看着他，“不，这是Gwaine的毕生所愿——Gwaine从小就比Arthur矮一英寸，我们每次量身高都是——从大约五岁开始。”

“Gwaine原来不住在伊尔镇？”

Lance摇头，“他是从家里跑出来的，他爸爸生前是个警察，因公殉职后妈妈遇人不淑嫁了个酒鬼，没多久又生了个恶魔妹妹，他一直受不了那对父女，忍到母亲过世也就跑了。镇上的罗宾森太太发现Gwaine的时候他已经在公园里独自生活了三个礼拜，身上只有十一英镑六便士、一枚加拿大元和看不清图案的旅游纪念币，穿着身看起来像是偷来的水手服，头上还扣着顶万圣节才戴的海盗帽——我们谁也不奇怪为什么罗宾森太太第一反应是捉住他送进精神病院。”

“他没进精神病院吧？”Colin惊讶地问。

“没有。”Lance告诉他，“Gwaine逃窜中跳进了奥利家的后院砸倒了Arthur搭在花园里的某件‘艺术品’，挑起了一场决斗。如果是别的家长大概会报警，可奥利……奥利爷爷是个怪人，Arthur说奥利坐在阳台门口津津有味地看完了整场战役，等他们都累趴下了之后问Gwaine想不想进屋喝瓶冰镇橘子水，第二天奥利去镇上花五十分钟办了领养手续——当然，几个月前我们才知道他当时只是去跟Gaius喝了杯茶。我妈妈病逝后为了照顾我他们三个搬进了我们家——奥利说这一点也不麻烦因为他更喜欢七不喜欢八，我们家是七号。”

“很多巫师都觉得七是个有魔力的数字。”

“有时候我也觉得奥利是个巫师。你知道很多父母特别喜欢给孩子讲自己年轻时候的故事？奥利从不这样，他从不提起过去，我们对他经历过什么一无所知，所以有时候Arthur觉得一定是因为奥利曾经是个巫师，所以没法在现在这种敌对状态下提起自己的来历。”Lancelot看着他，“说实话，有时候我觉得Arthur之所以能忍你瞒他这么久是因为他从小就是被瞒大的。”

Colin没说话。

“不过即便是奥利也有Gaius那么个朋友，人不能一直憋着秘密，总得找人讲讲，如果Arthur不行，也许我可以。”

Colin犹豫了，很认真地犹豫了，如果说Arthur之外还有什么人他能够放心分享他最深的秘密，那就是Lance，一千五百年前是，现在也是。Lance总能理解他、体谅他、知道他的秘密然后照顾他……所以他不能害他，给别人增添无法消解的苦恼原本就是种罪恶，更何况现在他和Arthur的关系不同了——他明白Arthur迟早要知道，而如果Arthur知道Lance在他之前知道了那个秘密，不列颠大概会下七八年酸雨。

“不愿说也没关系。”Lance对他微微一笑，“Gwaine刚才吻了我。”

 

Arthur惊得目瞪口呆，他检查了一下，面前那个盘腿坐在他床头懊恼地抓头发的人确实是Gwaine，“你刚才说……”

“是啊你没听错！”Gwaine气呼呼地瞪他一眼，似乎非常不满这种话还要他亲自重复一遍。

“……所以你究竟是什么时候意识到你爱Lancelot的？”

Gwaine紧张地看了一下门，“Colin哪儿去了？”

“大半夜的，Colin当然在他的房间。”

“信你有鬼。”Gwaine说得一点也不客气。

“……他给我端水去了。”

“为什么你喝水还要他给你端？”

“因为他爱我。”Arthur大咧咧地回答，“按照他平常的速度你还有——”他瞄着表，“大约二十秒可以爆料。”

Gwaine朝他扔了个枕头，“爆你个头！”

“说真的。”Arthur抓紧时间转回话题，“你究竟是什么时候意识到你爱Lancelot的？”

“从……孩提时代？”

Arthur嫌弃地撇了一下嘴，“孩提时代”这种词儿Gwaine都能蹦出来，他大概是真的恋爱了。

“不我的意思是那种爱。”

“我不知道。”Gwaine干脆地回答，“这种爱和那种爱之间有什么区别我搞不懂，说真的，友情和爱情之间界线在哪儿我好像从来没搞明白，我有多少朋友都发展成了女朋友？多少女朋友都——”他刹住车。

“发展成了弃妇、怨妇与仇敌。”Arthur帮他补充完整。

“谢谢你。”

“别客气。”Arthur将枕头丢回去，开始认真回答Gwaine的问题，“我猜你可以有很多朋友，但应该只有一个情人，而且你不和朋友睡觉，至少是不和他们结婚。”他本来还想说爱情更深，但转念一想，多少战友可以生死与共，多少夫妻是同床异梦。

Gwaine摇着头，“不不，我的意思是，感情，抛开那些额外的东西，就只是感情而已，你知道我和Lance很小就成了孤儿一直被奥利养在身边，所有的感情就像是混淆的概念。奥利是我爸、我妈、我爷爷、我朋友，你是我兄弟、朋友，有时候还是情敌——但现在不是了，”Gwaine飞快地补一句，“咱们还当过足球队友，我都搞不懂亲情爱情或友情到底是哪个，大概每种都有一点儿，简单粗暴地归类就像把脚削尖就为了塞进某只鞋。其实刚开始意识到某些事时我觉得这不对，一定是我被你和Colin传染了——待在你俩身边很难让人不想谈恋爱，可后来从希尔内斯回来我就明白了，我们被压在信号塔下面时我就想，要是我明天还活着，后天就去吻他，我忽然意识到了如果我愿意和谁活在一起、死在一块儿，那就是Lance，当然你也勉强及格，区别在我不想吻你。”

Arthur点着头，“……所以你现在究竟为什么躲在我房里？”

“我猜我有点……吻后恐惧症。”Gwaine四肢抱着枕头，翻着眼睛看天花板晃得像只不倒翁。

“多来几次就好了。”Arthur建议。

“‘多来几次就好了’？”Gwaine不可思议地重复，“你就扔给我这么句鬼话？”

Arthur认真想了想，“祝福你？”

Gwaine把枕头飞到了他脸上。

 

第二天早晨Gwaine和Lancelot混在六人中间吃早餐时什么也没说，Gwaine嚼着他抹了防风草酱的吐司开玩笑，Lancelot如平常一样笑。就这样，Gwaine和Lancelot悄悄在一起了——虽然他们似乎从来也没分开过。

当新任国王挂着一副新出炉的强硬态度被各类消息折磨得灵肉分离时，Mithian的孤儿院一步步建了起来。他们在康斯坦租了栋三层别墅，简单翻修了一下就低调开业，开业当天Arthur他们没有去，风险太大，于是只给出了远程祝福。当日Gaius带着祝福视频里几个大男孩开的可怕玩笑睡了觉，第二天早上昏昏欲睡地坐在马桶上时忽然在神思恍惚中灵光一现——孤儿院。

“调查你十六年前抱养Asa的孤儿院。”Gwaine念着Gaius的计划，“这可行吗？十六年都过去了……你不是说你当初的档案清理得很干净？”

“档案的确很干净。”Gaius说，“无论是电子的还是纸质的，但我们没有清除过记忆。我从前只知道Asa来自孤儿院，也许咱们能从工作人员的记忆里看到我把他抱走之前的事……”

“所以咱们能从记忆中得到什么，一堆婴儿照片？”

“坦白说，我不知道。”Gaius摇着头，“我只是想既然咱们没有办法证明Arthur是真国王，不如从证明Asa是假国王着手，至少这是条可行的思路。”

Colin想了想，“如果想名正言顺地取回王位，确实需要血统相关的证明……不过即便不能取回王位，这个把柄握在手里起码有一天可以洗清潘德拉贡家的污名。”

Arthur觉得这话很有道理，“所以你当年是怎么收养Asa的？”他问Gaius，“能不能先讲讲你的版本？”

在开始这场谈话前Gaius就知道这个问题不可避免，大义小义之间，Gaius腆着一张老脸给五位年轻人讲述了那些年他与孤儿院工作人员Grunhilda之间可以不说却不得不说的桃花事件。让他十分欣慰的是他的讲述过程中没有任何人发笑，让他不欣慰的是他刚讲完Colin就立刻一拍手，满脸笑容仿佛大功告成：“我有个好主意。”

 

【为了方便此处[]里的内容为耳机里的内容】

 

“这个主意糟糕透顶。”

如果怨气可以有形体，那么Gaius毫不怀疑他头顶已经冒了烟，他伸手调整了一下假发，确定它牢牢捆在头皮上后再次叹了口气。街上一对情侣挽着胳膊从对面走来，为了不让他的自言自语显得太奇怪，Gaius将那束花夹到腋下取出手机假装在打电话：“其实，我现在反悔还来得及。”

[大义小义Gaius。]Colin提醒他，[别忘了清醒时提取的记忆最为准确，这也是《傲罗标准行事守则》里的规定，如果把Grunhilda弄睡了再提取很可能提取出一些奇怪的东西，比如梦境或者幻想，有的时候细节也不够清楚，没办法由此进行准确评估从而得出精确结论，最合乎逻辑的方式就是在对视时用摄神取念。]

[所以你去用美男计最为高效。]Arthur总结。

[也最为搞笑。]一个声音在远处小声补充。

“Gwaine我听见了。”Gaius不满意地挑起眉毛才想到那几个躲在货车箱里的男孩看不见，“你们就折腾我这把老骨头吧。”

[今晚轮到谁做饭了？]通讯器里Gwaine试图转移话题。

[理论上讲应该是Gaius。]Arthur接话，[不过我猜他现在大概想喂咱们吃清水煮土豆，所以咱们待会儿最好推举一位志愿者……]

[Gaius，麻烦你再测试一下隐形镜片好吗。]Lancelot的声音。

Gaius驻足，像个机器人似的扭头看向街边一家咖啡店，摆动着目光试图找到什么人能和他对视一眼。从橱窗玻璃的反射中，他看到了自己一双忧伤的眼睛正回望着，今天晚上他就喂那几个男孩吃清水煮土豆。

[他正在想今晚喂咱们吃清水煮土豆。]Colin的声音似乎正在努力绷着笑意，[对不起Gaius，你换个人对视好吗，咱们真的得在你面对Grunhilda之前确认隐形镜片……]

Colin正说着，吧台前的侍女忽然转了身，她手里端着个托盘，抬头间无意中和Gaius对视了一眼。对视持续了不到一秒钟，然而这微不足道的一秒钟内却发生了许多事——画面收入Gaius眼珠上贴的隐形镜片后经魔法处理重新投射到Colin眼珠上的子镜片上，隔空摄神取念简单得就像插U盘拷文件；魔法顺着神经奔跑，透过Gaius的眼睛，Colin立刻看到这女孩正在脑海里抱怨表走得太慢，她怎么还有十分钟才歇班，早上吉姆讲的笑话一点都不好笑，不过这也不该成为她嘲笑他的理由，或许待会儿她该给他打个电话告诉他她爱他……不，还是不了吧，谁叫他昨天——

[镜片没问题。]Colin确认，[只是待会儿和Grunhilda对视的时候，你能不能尽量延长一下你们的对视时间？我需要侵入她的大脑寻找十六年前的记忆Gaius，我想你给我的时间得比一秒钟长一点……点。]

“知道了。”Gaius阴郁地说，“不过我并不确定她还记得我，毕竟这么多年过去了……”

[你要对自己有信心。]Arthur鼓励他，[Gaius，你是我见过最让人印象深刻的人了，十六年前你才多少岁——呃，我的意思是你当年——嗷！好吧我不说了……]

[Gaius。]这次鼓励他的人是Gwaine，[告诉你一点经验之谈，姑娘们总会对让她们心碎的人印象深刻，所以你没什么好担心的。]

Gaius假装Gwaine真的没有在帮倒忙。

[你带了束花呢。]Percival的鼓励是最实用的，[女孩们都喜欢花——是吧？我不太清楚，我没送过……]

[你没送过女孩花？]Gwaine在通讯器那边惊叫起来，[那你以前都送什么——]

[伙计们，咱们在很认真地做任务记得吗？]Arthur的声音打断了Gwaine意欲发起的经验交流，[Gwaine，坐到这边来——话筒给你，对对对……你就坐在这里，专心教Gaius怎么给女孩子赔礼道歉。]

[放心吧Gaius。]Gwaine的声音忽然大起来，[你有我呢，待会儿我说一句你说一句，咱们三个人一起喝喝咖啡调调情，等Colin用那个什么摄神取念把那姑娘十六年前的记忆提走你就可以消失——]

Gaius有些绝望地将手机塞回包里，努力在脸上塞进一个笑容，他整理了一下那束Gwaine买来的香槟玫瑰，然后按响了维拉赫斯孤儿院门口的铃，有那么一瞬间他希望他们做的功课是错的，网站有一段日子没更新员工档案，也许Grunhilda已经离开了这家孤儿院，或者她今天轮班休息……因为他当初狗血的消失，Gwaine为他编了一个加倍狗血的故事，说真的，Gaius一点也不想讲那个故事，他那些同情和愧疚全由通讯器里的Lancelot讲出来了:Grunhilda不是什么恶人，只是个可怜的、被生活压弯了腰的女人，她的名字这么多年来一直挂在孤儿院的职工名单上，他们现在却要为了更伟大的利益利用她，所以如果她能不在……

开门的人是Grunhilda。

应该是吧——这女人的模样与档案照片上的一模一样：她生得不高，但长得很壮，四肢像灌得太满的香肠，胯部宽得让人怀疑她不敢轻易坐进任何一款单人椅，茫然时一张脸也可以勉勉强强四舍五入成仁慈，可一旦那双视线完完全全聚焦到了来人身上就立刻变得犀利，像几把大叉子似的从四面八方钉过来，看得Gaius毛骨悚然，动弹不得。

[别说话。]Gwaine提醒他，[这个时候说话不利于延长对视时间……就是这样做得好Gaius，现在你可以说话了，打个招呼。]

“嗨。”

[迟疑地：好久不见。]

“……好久不见。”

[好消息Gaius。]Colin开心地告诉他，[她还记得你，我看到她几个礼拜前还在抱怨如果那个叫Richard的感情骗子有朝一日回来她就——哦，呃……重点是她还记得你——]

“你是谁？”Grunhilda茫然地问。

[……我以为你说她还记得他？]

[她的记忆是这么显示的……]

[也许她记得的只是一个概念。]Lancelot分析，[毕竟十六年是段很长的时间……]

“你是谁？”Grunhilda又问了一遍，这次语气凶得像一只被打断了冬眠的熊。

[听着Gaius别紧张好吗，来跟我念:当然，你当然不会记得我，可我——噢，老天！你真是一点儿没变……]

“当然你当然不会记得我，可我——”

[噢，老天！你真是一点儿没变……]

“噢。老天。你真是一点儿没变。”

在接下来的几分钟里，他们发现虽然Grunhilda依然对Richard念念不忘，不过看起来她记得的也就是一个空壳、两个片段和三分深入骨髓的怨恨——她甚至不记得Richard的模样，不过他也的确老了很多。既然如此，似乎没有必要重提旧事，Gwaine即兴发挥信口开河地在通讯器里天花烂坠地为Gaius编了个崭新的老同学身份，总之，在十几分钟的追溯后，Grunhilda抱着那束香槟玫瑰同意去街角和Richard喝杯咖啡。自那之后，Grunhilda抱着花挽着他的手、满面红光地昂着头向咖啡店走，让Gaius觉得自己像被她牵着的一条狗。他在心里发出了第二十九声叹息，竭力忽视通讯器里那群崽子。

[做得好Gaius，下次咱们丰富一下语气好吗，向那位伟大的老戏骨看齐，他叫什么来着，你最喜欢的那位——]

[Wilson。]Arthur连忙提词，[Richard Wilson。]

[对，Wilson，你给自己起名Richard是不是就在向他致敬？是的话请眨眼一下，不是请眨两下。]

Gaius憋着火，在心里配着机关枪的突突声瞪大眼睛连眨了七八下。

[开心点Gaius。]Percival听不下去了，[往好的方面想，至少这项任务没有任何危险——]

[除了晚节不保，我觉得Grunhilda属于主动型……试想如果她待会儿吻Gaius……]

[万一她想霸王硬上弓怎么办？]

[那句话怎么说的来着——‘乖乖躺好，闭上眼睛想着英格兰’。]

[这是你的经验之谈？]

[不，对你这种人我得闭上眼睛想着银河系。]

[你们闭嘴行不行。]

[其实Grunhilda也挺可怜……]

[等你看了她的记忆就不会觉得她可怜了Lance——这女人一直在给婴儿喂睡眠粉。]

[睡眠粉？那是种魔法药剂？]

[算是，过量使用会导致残疾。]

[残疾？！]

[是，咱们回头再说这事儿好吗——Gaius，我正在试着提取她十六年前那段最关键的记忆，它被埋得很深，我挖不出来，待会儿你能不能和Grunhilda来个时间长点的对视，大概……十来秒就够了？]

Gaius嘴角抽搐了一下，决绝地无视了通讯器里五花八门的热情支招:年轻人常对祖父母也曾年轻这种事表示惊讶，更何况Gaius长了这样一张老实的学者脸，可想当年他一身墨绿长袍、只言片语就让彼时还是威尔士王子的Anthony在一个月内感了两回冒崴了三次脚——那个Gaius还在呢。这么想着，Gaius挺直脊背，帮Grunhilda推开店门，拖开椅子，将菜单滑到她面前，他同她说话，将声音放得得体而温柔，他讲了十几年来周游世界各地的见闻，又认真听她重复倾吐生活的琐屑，他字字句句间透出一种时光淘洗后才有的成熟，分开前，他握着那张写着电话号码的餐巾纸，用指节轻轻刮了刮她的脸……

 

Gaius从咖啡店里走出来时才后知后觉地意识到自己刚刚创造了怎样一段黑历史，一张老脸皮快要被热化，也顾不得要取出手机掩饰，“你们以后谁要敢提这事儿……”

[不提不提。]Colin立刻很乖地应道，他关掉通讯器，踢一脚墙让转椅滑到对面，按下了隐形镜片的录制暂停键，“怎么了？”他无辜地看着抱起双臂的Arthur和Gwaine，“将来他们金婚时可以拿出来剪视频。”

Arthur哈哈大笑，“看Gaius不把你剪了。”

“你和Colin能坚持多久？”Gwaine扔掉秒表，看着纸上随手涂鸦的对视记录。

“七天七夜。”Arthur不假思索地回答。

“胡扯。”Gwaine反驳。

Arthur一愣，接着很无辜地恍然大悟：“哦你说对视啊……”

 

回到安全屋后他们将冥想盆用一根外放线连接上投影，开始从Grunhilda进入维拉赫斯孤儿院后的日子开始翻看她的记忆，虽说是为了更伟大的利益，可未经允许偷窥别人的记忆一众人终究是于心有愧，Colin在摄神取念的时候就已经进行过粗糙的基本取舍，而播放时Lancelot更是跳过了大量片段。

起初他们没发现什么，Grunhilda进入孤儿院的过程很正常很顺利：面试，录取，完毕；接着Asa进入了视野——Grunhilda被分配专职照顾那个刚出生没几天的婴儿。婴儿的来源Grunhilda没有任何记忆，婴儿本身倒是再正常不过，每日睡、吃、哭。再接着Gaius去了，抱走了Asa，这段往事他们已经在任务前看过了Gaius的版本，于是草草跳过，就在所有人以为这些记忆就和料想中一样没有价值时，Grunhilda取出了那台收音机。

如果说最初看到那台收音机时Colin还仅仅是在心里打了个问号，那么当Grunhilda从信号天线中取出迷你魔杖时一切已经确信无疑——收音机那头的人听了Grunhilda关于感情骗子抱走Asa的诸多抱怨似乎倍感欣慰，只说了一句：“这样一来，你或许可以被分配照管一个年龄大些的孩子，工作也可以更轻松不是么。”

他们在震惊之中不断倒带，一直将时间线退回那场魔法审判：Grunhilda以滥用睡眠粉残害幼儿的罪名上了巫师法庭，接下来的记忆变得十分模糊，场景之中充满了大块的色团，他们只看到一位魔法部官员出现在Grunhilda的牢房，给了她一个改过自新的机会和一份麻瓜世界的工作，而此时右上角摄神取念录制分析系统补充的时间清楚地写着：2017年9月1日。

几天之后，Grunhilda进入了维拉赫斯孤儿院，专职照顾出生不久的Asa。

Lancelot按下暂停键。

“我被搞糊涂了。”Gwaine说。

“我也是。”Percival附和。

Arthur清清嗓子，“咱们来理一下思路，所以十六——将近十七年前，魔法被Merlin公开的当天我出生了，然后呢？”他问Gaius。

“魔法被Merlin公开的那天，王子出生，王后去世，接着国王将魔法定为邪恶力量，战争拉开序幕，王子被命名为Arthur的同时民间爆发了一个预言，说是Arthur会‘像传说中的亚瑟王一般带领人们建立一个更美好的国度’，巫师界普遍把这条预言视作麻瓜的胜利和魔法的毁灭，因而传言四起，许多巫师认为他们应该像曾经那位黑魔王一样把Arthur扼杀在襁褓里，于是Anthony想出了整个换婴计划，然而不幸的是王宫里某位叛徒得知了这个计划并透露给了魔法部，魔法部觉得他们可以好好利用这个机会，于是他们找来了一个有魔法的婴儿，在那位王宫叛徒提供的帮助下将婴儿送进了那家被我选中的孤儿院，我用魔法进行了容貌预测评后发现这个刚出生没几天的婴儿从各项指标来看都是个再合适不过的人选，于是将Asa抱回了王宫，将Arthur送去了奥利那里。”

大概就在那天晚上，他溜进了白金汉宫，发现他和那位新生的Arthur王子毫无羁绊——Merlin暗想。

“所以这位Asa不仅是麻瓜国王的棋子，还是魔法部长的棋子？”Gwaine震惊地问。

“看起来似乎是这样……”Percival摸着下巴。

“Asa七岁的时候知道了自己是Anthony的棋子。”Gaius说，“现在关键在于他知不知道他从一开始就是魔法部长埋下的一颗棋。”

“我觉得他不知道。”Colin猜测，“如果我想利用什么人，我想明智的方式就是不告诉这人他从出生起就一直被我捏在手里。”

Arthur点头同意，“我觉得王宫里那个叛徒是我舅舅——不可能是Morgana，十六七年前Morgana太小了。而且在希尔内斯的时候，那个监斩官提到了一个人：A字头老大。”

Gaius沉默了一会儿，“Agravaine的确有动机，他一直把他姐姐的死归咎于你父亲和你。”

“Agravaine也有这个能力。”Lancelot分析，“十六七年前以他的身份知道换婴事件或者探测到你名单上有哪几家孤儿院不是什么难事吧。”

“如果之前在格拉斯哥追杀我们的人也是Agravaine派来的呢？”Arthur眼睛一亮，声音里忽然充满了希望。

“我知道你在想什么。”Gaius有点不忍心提醒他，“可Morgana并不清白，她的确和魔法世界的人有联系……”

“Colin也有魔法，Colin也和魔法世界的人有联系。”Arthur反驳，“凭这两点根本不能把Morgana打成反派，我姐很叛逆没错，可我一直不相信她会害父亲，如果她根本没有参与‘不死鸟’事件……”

“那Morgana这就算洗白了。”Gwaine替他说完后半句。

“Arthur。”Lancelot犹豫着开口，“我也希望如此，可这种事总得有实锤。”

Arthur点头表示明白，不过看上去精神了许多。

Colin却在想另一件事：“你之前说你推测是伊尔镇魔法失控把Asa逼上绝路不得不联络魔法部弑君自保？”他问Gaius。

Gaius点头，“是。”

“我觉得你的推测依然是对的，正是伊尔镇事件让Asa重新回到了魔法部的怀抱。”

“所以？”Arthur不明白。

Colin的神情严肃起来，“所以魔法部部长当年究竟是怎么知道那个婴儿有魔法的？毕竟这才是整个计划中最关键的一点不是么，压垮Asa的最后一根稻草、迫使他为了自保不得不走上绝路的原因正是因为他有魔法。倘若当初魔法部提供的假王子没有魔法，事情就不会沦落到今天这个地步，假王子大可以安享Anthony给他提供的条件，魔法部不能给他植入篡位的野心不能威胁不能控制他——要想假王子成为他们可以掌控的棋子，那么假王子就必须有魔法，可他们究竟是怎么知道替换的那个婴儿一定有魔法？即使从一个魔法家庭抱一个孩子，那孩子依然可能像Eira一样是个哑炮，没有任何已知手段可以检测一个婴儿是否有魔法。难道魔法部费了这么大力气，只是把这个千载难逢的机会压在运气上？”他转向Gaius，“你之前跟我说过，在遇见我之前，Asa是你一辈子见过的魔法最强大的人——没有之一，他的力量我之前也见过，在Anthony的葬礼上，我原来一直以为他魔法强大是因为他身在白金汉宫只能不断压抑自己导致魔法不断畸形膨胀，可现在我觉得也许背后另有缘由，毕竟魔法部随便选择一个婴儿送进白金汉宫，偏偏这个婴儿的魔法远远强于常人——这种概率有多大？”

Colin这么一说，Arthur也忽然想起一件事：“之前在希尔内斯……咱们证实了麻瓜们一直在用巫师和吉恩卡纳做人体魔法实验是不是？”

“你是想说——”

“如果这项技术早已被魔法部掌握了呢？如果Asa的魔法是被……移植注射的呢？这样一来他们就能确定那个婴儿有魔法了不是吗？”

“这都是瞎猜。”Gaius打断他，“咱们想得太远了，没有这么项技术。” 

“在混血营的时候……”Colin慢慢回忆，“有天晚上Mithian和我聊起伊尔镇爆炸，她说爆炸物中有什么特殊成分能对魔法进行干扰，魔法部借此筛选出魔法强大的巫师——很多在伊尔爆炸中魔法失控的人都消失了，同样消失的还有许多条龙。”

“所以你是想说……什么？”Gaius问，“Asa真是由什么所谓的魔法移植注射技术造出来的，然后魔法部正试图用这项技术研制一个更强大的武器，所以捉走了一堆魔法强大的人和龙想把它们的魔法抽出来捏在一起？”

“Eira签的是人体实验授权书。”Percival说，“是实验授权书，这是不是意味着他们还没有这种技术？”

“这只能说明麻瓜们还没有这种技术。”Gwaine反驳，“你不能证明巫师界没有。”

“根本就没有这种技术。”Gaius坚持，“不然怎么可能这么多年不被曝光、不被用在战争中？”

最后一个问题问倒了他们，这的确不合情理，如果这种魔法抽取移植技术始终存在，那么战争意义何在？世界在这种颠覆性的基本设定之下将会重新洗牌，所有格局都会变得不一样，Colin一时间想不到那会是什么样，但他知道绝不会是今天这样……

“忘了魔法移植这件事吧。”最后Colin说，“可抛开那些无根无据的猜想，我还是觉得Asa身上有什么不可告人的秘密。”

 

昆德里，苏格兰，

实验台被一脚踹翻，架子里的试管哧溜溜滑出来，烧瓶和坩埚碎了一地，几种溶液在地上蜿蜒着混合成一种粘稠的血红液体，宛如一条爬行的蛇缠上她的高跟鞋底。

Morgause挥了挥手，示意几个闻声前来的助手退下，独自受着魔法部长的新一轮爆发。

“让AsaⅠ来帮忙？你想让AsaⅠ来帮忙？你告诉我该怎么让他帮忙——是我亲自骑着扫帚去白金汉宫接他还是请他自己开车到魔法世界的地盘？从伊尔爆炸到现在我为你抓了多少人？！我赔了多少龙进去！现在告诉我必须要Asa——”

“Asa是最合适的人选。”Moraguse面不改色，她太了解Cendred了，这家伙不过是个打领带的纸老虎，“如果咱们把他出生的秘密告诉他……”

Cendred听到这话脸都气歪了，“你疯了？”

“现如今AsaⅠ 的能力已经开始觉醒——”

“你是疯了。”Cendred冷冷地打断Morgause。

“我只是想让他帮忙。”Morgause被打断得有点烦了，语气也开始长刺儿，“你我都知道九月是死期，十六年前你父亲因为什么下台恐怕你记得比我更清楚，如果咱们不能破釜沉舟，一旦你下了台，魔法部不会再拨给我们一纳特，到时候你父亲多年筹谋、我母亲的苦心经营、你的部长之位、我全部的实验成果，一切就都完了……”Morgause用面颊贴住Cendred的脸，轻轻往他耳朵里吹着风，“让我试试，或许我可以说服那男孩。”

“完了？什么叫完了？”Cendred推开她，“如果有一天AsaⅠ 发现了他出生的秘密，那才是真的完了，你的实验我的官爵都算得了什么？世界将从此永无宁日。”

 

安全屋，

“所以……除了扒出一大团谜题，咱们这次实际上什么信息都没得到？”Gwaine泄气地问。

没有人回答，不过这也算一种回答。每个人抱着自己的思绪想了会儿，然后Lancelot清清嗓子，重新将冥想盆上的画面同步到大屏幕上，“我觉得咱们得帮Grunhilda转移。”

“咱们不能打草惊蛇。”Colin反驳。

“可她至今还在向魔法部汇报工作。”Lancelot调出冥想盆里的记忆给他们看，“如果她把今天的事报上去了也许会遇到麻烦——听着，我和你们一样不喜欢这个女人，给婴儿喂睡眠粉……可在Gaius这件事上她是个无辜的受害者。”

Gaius第一个拥护这个主意，“Lancelot说得对。”

“转移就不必要了吧。”Gwaine说着将手机抛给Lancelot，“给苏格兰场和婴幼儿保护协会打个匿名举报电话，自然有人会带她走。”

事情就这么定了，大家纷纷散去，Colin留下来帮Gaius卸了妆，他把假发和头套摘下来，擦掉了他用来帮老人修容的魔法。Colin离开房间时发现门外Arthur正靠在墙壁上等他，他们并肩没走出几步就听到身后Gaius拨通了Alice的电话。

“你猜他是在坦白他今天的英雄事迹还是怀着愧疚对Alice说些好话？”Arthur玩笑。

“怀着愧疚对Alice说些好话。”

Arthur的笑容淡下来，“没准Gaius知道瞒人的感觉并不好。”

“听上去你对这种感觉很熟悉。”Colin反唇相讥。

Arthur没说话，他们回到卧室，Arthur倒在床上，Colin坐在壁炉边升起了一团蓝色的冷火，冷火吸着热气燃烧，释放出一阵雾一样的水汽，Colin掬了一捧水汽擦了把脸，蹲在地上拉开鞋带。

“你打算什么时候告诉我你瞒我的那些事？”Arthur的声音从身后传来，他能感觉到对方离他越来越近，双臂从后方甩过来圈住他，他顺势向后一倒，两人躺在地板上，他压在Arthur身上，望着白色的天花板，“你打算什么时候告诉我你究竟为什么叫‘Merlin’？”

Arthur的身体僵了一下，片刻之后将他的身体推到一边，坐起来认真地看着他的眼睛：“Col……其实在你揪着这件事不放之前，我本来都已经放下了。”

二零二七年以来，战争内耗，资源稀缺，世界上大多数国家开始施行周期性限电。自六月初起英伦三岛的气温就一升再升，如果不列颠在地有灵，怕是要一个猛子扎到海里去。半个月后开始有人吃不住高温，暗搓搓地在自家电表上动起手脚，冒着犯法的风险提前开了空调。再后来有人举着绘满了标语的遮阳伞去白金汉门前闹事，闹了这么两三回，国王召来相关部长急匆匆地开了会，提前开放了夏令时期的用电额度这事儿才稍稍作罢；可等月末的电费账单落到一家家的迎宾毯上，新的阶梯收费结果让最专业的文物修复师摔了瓶子，不列颠人每日吸着蒸发的海水在空调屋里骂骂咧咧，天一黑就全关了灯闭门造人。

所以当六月十八日晚维拉赫斯孤儿院的灯比平日里早关了十几分钟时，临近街区没有人感到稀奇；九点半的时候附近一家黄油工厂散了会，十几个男人拎着公文包、一个个急匆匆地从维拉赫斯楼顶熄灭的名牌下走过，握着帕子不停蹭着头顶的地中海，那时谁也没有想到，再看见这家孤儿院的名字会是在第二天晨报上。

 

六月十九日清晨六点五十，Leon赶到现场时局势已经在掌控之中。维拉赫斯地处十字路口，火势曾向东南西北四个方向蔓延，如果有人能从上方看一眼，会发现整个地区被烧出了一个十字架，黑色轮廓烙在伦敦市中心的皮肤上，像上帝开的一个可怕玩笑。Leon沿着南北向那条街走，走到火势尽头，右手边是一栋普通居民楼，左手边是一家咖啡馆，歪斜的牌子已经被啃去了一半，只能勉强分辨出“布拉格”这个单词。

如果当时Leon从火势边缘排查监控寻找火灾起源，或许他会拿到那几盘录像带，看到火灾前一天什么人曾光临这里，或许他会注意到那个戴红假发的男人，或许他会放大画面，认出那张经过伪装的脸，或许吧，不过当时Leon没有这么做——他不需要经历那一系列麻烦才懂得起疑，火灾中心那处建筑的名字已经足够给予Leon不想知道的全部信息：维拉赫斯孤儿院正是两个礼拜前Gaius那个荒唐透顶的真假王子故事中提到过的一个名字。

 

Leon二十二岁那年，圣史威逊节过后，时任皇家安保队长达戈隐退，临走前举荐他继任；Leon对此很不解，就借着酒劲儿在送别宴上试探了一下喝得疯疯癫癫的达戈，达戈告诉他：“我选你，是因为你骨子里有股别人没有的东西。”

Leon不明白。

“理智。”达戈说着，往嘴里扔了几粒花生米，“你有种近乎冷血的理智。”

Leon还是不明白。

达戈喝得有点醉了，手指一下下戳他的胸口，“你有忠心，可你的忠心不在我这儿，也不在国王那儿，你不忠于任何人，但你又忠于所有人，这么说吧，如果现在国王病重了，你会是全白金汉第一个提出扶立新君的那个家伙，说这种话的人从来不会太讨好，可在哪个国家都必不可少。把安保队交给别人，他们的主子首先是付他们工资的人，可你？你会想着更多人。”

“王室代表的就是更多人的利益。”Leon直白地说。

“现在是这样。”达戈醉得更厉害了，身体开始摇晃着靠到他身上，“将来的事谁也说不准儿，Leon，你记着我的话，将来的事谁也说不准儿……”

二零三四年六月末再想起达戈这些话，Leon终于明白了对方的意思，而对他来说，明白了的事，就再也没法装糊涂。

 

Leon找到Morgana的时候她正在击剑室训练，公主看到他来却也没停，三两分钟解决了这局战役才扬扬下巴示意那个面带挫败的教练出去。

“怎么了？”Morgana一边向Leon走一边摘下头盔，把黑瀑布似的马尾辫解放出来甩了甩。

“Morgana，你是不是遇上了什么麻烦？”

Morgana偏着脑袋假装想了想，“在你进来之前？没有。”

如果放在往日这句话和这句话配的表情一定会让Leon陷得更深，不过这会儿他心里却一阵绝望，“如果你遇到了什么事，你知道你可以告诉我的。”

“Leon。”Morgana叹着气，“咱们直说行不行？”

Leon把报纸给她看。

Morgana接过来将报纸展开：维拉赫斯孤儿院突发火灾，无一生还；她确认自己从来没去过、见过、听过这个地方，“这是什么意思？”

“是不是你们做的？”

“放火烧孤儿院？”Morgana皱起眉头，“为什么我们会这么做？”

“因为维拉赫斯是当初Gaius抱养Asa的地方。”

公主绿眼珠里跳起种种情绪，最终汇集起来变成一种不可思议，Leon忽然觉得心里有什么垮了，“这么说这事是真的。”

这不是个问句，Morgana也没有回答，她将头盔放到一边，抱起手臂半天没有说话；她的反应比Leon预料中的还要冷静，仿佛早就预见到了这一天的到来，只是没想到这一天来得这么快；过了一会儿，她问：“你想怎么办？”

“我不想再为Asa做事了。”

“那就为我做。”

Leon摇头，“我没法再在白金汉做事，从希尔内斯那件事起我就不该再在白金汉做事……”

Morgana点点头，“明白了，你今天是来辞职的。”

Leon没有说话，Morgana看了他一会儿，忽然笑了，“Leon，你真是我见过最正直最愚蠢的人，如果你是国王，江山美人二者择一，你百分百会选江山，不是因为你更爱它，而是因为你知道江山更需要你，责任重于情感，”Morgana说这话时眼波在颤，“可也许就是因为这样，所以你才这么见鬼的迷人。”

说完她扶着Leon的肩膀，踮起脚尖在他唇上落上一个吻，“去吧，”她看着他的眼睛耳语，“去辅佐我另一个弟弟，挨着你该死的原则生活去。”

Leon发愣地看她，可Morgana这时候已经放开他了，她挑起嘴角，神情重又变得讥嘲。

“准叛徒还有什么遗言要说么？”

“希尔内斯那两个人是我放进去的。”Leon告诉她。

Morgana看起来并不相信这话，不过还是点点头，她接过Leon递来的那枚他别了近四年的皇家安保徽章，目送他走到门口、拉开门又转过。

“Morgana？”

Morgana看着他。

“别被自己的感情绑架。”

 

离开温莎之后Leon漫无目的地在伦敦逛了很久，他换上便衣沿着泰晤士河走，吹了几个小时的风，然后花十五英镑坐了会儿船，看着河岸的剧院、教堂、博物馆，Leon从不觉得自己多愁善感，可如今临近离别，倒格外流连起来。他坐在船上，看着聚拢的乌云给母亲拨了个电话，电话没人接，他就留了条信息；然后他下了船、回到家，找到了暗杀事件以来一直住在家里的George和Galahad，他把他们集合到客厅，只问了他们一句话。

“你们想不想辅佐一位真正的国王？”

 

Mordred被壁炉内的动静惊醒时正在做梦。

希尔内斯那件事之后他常做梦，有次他梦到有人疯狂地拿刀捅他，他以为那人是Arthur，可走近了才看清那个更软弱的他倒在血泊里，而拿刀的人是他自己；还有次他梦到自己戴着一张丑陋的面具，人家指着他哈哈大笑，他急着辩解这不是我的脸、这不是我的脸，他想把面具撕开，却扯掉了自己的鼻子；诸如此类的梦境他做了不少，情节大同小异，但都一样血腥，可刚才他做的不是这种梦，梦境仿佛开了一个崭新的系列，带他走到了一片青山绿水之中。

青山绿水中央有一个洞。

不是那种容一两窝兔子藏身的地洞，而是一个更宽、更大的洞，它掩映在山林间，深得让人怀疑就算推块石头下去也听不到落地回声，而如果站在底下往上看，恐怕连正午的太阳都会被距离熄灭掉所有光芒，Mordred刚才梦到的是这样一个洞。

他醒来的时候总觉得那个洞有点熟悉，就好像他真的曾经去过那里，可又什么都想不起来。除了国事访问以外，他从来没离开过不列颠的土地，而就他所知，英伦三岛境内最深的地方除了巫师的古灵阁外，就是麻瓜兵工厂“巨石”了，虽说“巨石”在外界看来只有区区二三十层楼高，不过真正去过的人都知道绝不止于此；“巨石”是个标准的冰山结构，露在外面的部分连八分之一都不到。更何况他梦里看到的无论是从结构还是地形上讲都绝不是“巨石”，那个洞看上去甚至比“巨石”还要深许多……

壁炉处再次传来响声，然后Mordred才反应过来究竟是什么惊醒了他，他安抚了一下体内躁动不安的魔法，检查了一下紧锁的门，然后来到如今多做装饰之用的壁炉边，将壁炉上方一只空花盆旋转九十度。

随着一道绿色火焰，两个穿斗篷的人出现在房间里。

那两人见到Mordred微微有些吃惊，像是眼见为实才终于相信麻瓜国王原来真的属于魔法一方似的，而Mordred对两人的到来也并不欢迎。

“Morgause是没有任何进展不敢来见我了？”

“导师是有了重大发现见部长去了。”其中一个回答他。

Mordred眯了眯眼。

“奥斯瓦德。”刚才说话的巫师自我介绍，“这是我的同伴，伊森。”

“奥斯瓦德，回去告诉Morgause，下次有了重大发现先来见我。”Mordred冷冷地说。

奥斯瓦德看上去并不服气，但他的同伴即时一鞠躬结束了这个话题，“您今天召我们来是为了……？”

Mordred领他们来到沙发前，往茶几上扔了一沓资料。

见国王还站着，两个人也不好坐，叫伊森的那个俯身捡起资料，取下曲别针分了一半给同伴，资料文字不多，主要是一些希尔内斯现场取证照片，还有几张地图，伊森认出其中一张是Morgause之前根据希尔内斯事件中棕龙的目击证人口述圈定的劫狱者藏匿范围，由于犯罪分子采取了一些措施，所以目击也断断续续亦真亦假，最后范围划定下来，西至格拉斯哥，东至福斯湾，由南到北，福尔柯克到贝尔希尔一带全划了，所以并没有太大参考价值。手中这幅地图虽然没有太大改动，不过右下角却写了一个单词：电。

“电？”奥斯瓦德不太明白。

“去查嫌疑地区每家每户的用电量。”Mordred吩咐。

“用电量？”奥斯瓦德傻乎乎地重复。

“用电量。”Mordred看着他的样子嗤笑，“从用电量入手，把嫌疑地区两个礼拜内用电量几乎为零的地方报给Morgause让她派人挨家挨户搜查。”

伊森反应过来：魔法部部长自从得知Colin James这个名字后就一直试图找到这位神秘人的公寓却始终无果，倘若那位Colin James真有那么一间公寓，那么自从辅佐Arthur Orion劫了狱，犯罪分子们万万不会再回去。虽说平日里因为限电令家家户户在电费上都是省而又省，可自从六月酷暑难耐开放夏季用电以来家家户户的电费账单都在飙升，如果哪家几乎一点电都没开，那数据差异就会变得像火烈鸟群里的黑乌鸦，要筛选出来简直不能太容易，只是……

“有些嫌疑地区属于麻瓜区。”伊森说。

“去找Agravaine调配人手。”Mordred干脆地吩咐，“你们预计多久可以查出来？”

“大概两个月——”奥斯瓦德最后的尾音虚化成恐怖的窒息。

Mordred转向伊森，又问了一遍：“多久能查出来？”

“三个礼拜。”伊森看着被扼住喉咙的同伴战战兢兢地回答，“我们全力以赴，三个礼拜应该能查出来。”

Mordred对这个时间既不反驳也不赞许，他皱一皱眉头，告诉对方自己对这个答案还不够满意，“告诉Morgause，三个礼拜，我等她的消息。”

他松了奥斯瓦德喉口的魔法，后者跪在地上，连喘带咳地想走，可Mordred还有第二项任务，他递给伊森一张纸条。

“让Morgause去查，告诉她这来自Anthony红匣子里的私人日记。”

伊森点过头，拉着同伴从壁炉退下，等他们从壁炉另一头钻出来，他展开纸条，纸条上只写了一个代号：

HGWXX/7。

 

昆德里，苏格兰，

“这是什么？”Cendred看着Morgause递过来的文件。

“希尔内斯的后续分析报告。”

Cendred没有接，“有什么重要内容么。”

Morgause轻蔑地看着眼前的男人，Cendred最近一段日子像是猛然老了十岁，开口总是一副病怏怏的口气，再漂亮的男孩都没法惹他多瞧一眼。这副样子让Morgause感到恶心，不过他们是同一条船上的，所以她暂时压下了自己的厌恶。

“那条龙的尸首分析出来了，它有两百岁。”

Cendred无精打采地一点头。

“另外Valiant临死前我从他还有另外几人脑内抽取了少量目击记忆，我们修复了一下，你要不要看看？”

Cendred闭了会儿眼，“你直接说吧。”

Morgause强忍住念阿瓦达的冲动，将声音放得更冷，“那个Colin James是群龙的指挥者，根据目击者的记忆，他似乎能同时号令一群龙，也就是说他用的绝不是罗马尼亚那群专家赔笑脸的方式，这种驯龙方式听上去耳熟么？”

Cendred睁开眼睛，“Merlin。”

Morgause微微一笑，“是，Merlin。除了他，从没有其他人这么做过。”

“这不能成为证据。”

“当然，那位Colin James在被咱们的皮卡丘小朋友电到后曾经昏迷过一段时间，数据显示Valiant曾经对他用过吉恩卡纳。”

Cendred转过头：“他们的工作没做干净？”

“不。”Morgause重新拾起那份报告翻开到其中一页，“这就是问题所在。”她指着报告上某一点，“那只从Colin James身上吸食魔法的吉恩卡纳撑死了。”

“撑死了？！”Cendred忍不住惊呼，“但我以为它们——”

“一次最多可以可以吸食二十个三十岁健康男人的魔法。用最基本的乘法来算的话……”Morgause掏出魔杖写下二十与三十两个数字，轻巧地挥动魔杖施用乘法咒语，半空中的火花变动重熔，显示出六百这个数字，“六百年，那个Colin James身上至少有六百年量的魔法。”

“但这不可能。”Cendred在惊讶之后恢复了冷静，头脑一旦转动起来人也精神了许多，“目前的方特罗伊魔法世界记录是——”

“五百六十九。”Morgause回答，“而且这个数据来源于妖精而不是巫师，巫师的最高纪录是五百零七，尼可·勒梅活了将近七百岁，这是他六百六十岁时体检测试的数据，但这是魔法虚量。”

Cendred并不理解这个词，所以他不作声地向下拉了一下嘴角，Morgause和他合作多年熟知他的脾气，主动解释：“巫师们上了年纪之后魔法总是越来越强，这个越来越强的量叫魔法虚量，但上了年纪的巫师因为年龄问题能展现出来的魔法能力却没有那么多，就像血管里的血栓堵住通道，能表现出来的魔法量叫魔法实量，尼可·勒梅的体检数据是魔法虚量，吉恩卡纳吸取的数据是魔法实量。”

“……你有什么合理的解释么？”

“有三个，第一，那只吉恩卡纳染了某种病因此被撑死，但由于它的尸体已经拼不回去了这个猜测没有办法验证；第二种解释：数据的错误记录，有人把数据搞错了，或者这根本就是Colin James本人篡改数据跟咱们开了一个天大的玩笑，他在耍咱们；第三，这个叫Colin James的家伙天赋异禀或者年龄大于六百岁。”

“AsaⅠ 当初的体检数据是多少？”Cendred忽然问。

“他出生时是九百八十七年量，长大后没有测过，因为您怕引起他的怀疑。”Morgause在心里冷笑一声，面前这个男人的胆子她那双十三厘米的细高跟就可以碾死。

“Colin James……我倾向于第二种解释。”

“他可以号令龙。”Morgause提醒他，“所以我不排除第三种解释，也许他有一块魔法石……或者他是调配长生不老药的高手，也许他从Merlin那儿学了两招。”

“你觉得他们有联系？”

“你不这么认为吗？”Morgause反问。

Cendred想了一下，全世界见Merlin最多的人是他，自从公布魔法之后这位法师便销声匿迹，只偶尔来他的办公室请他喝茶给他建议，所以Cendred最清楚Merlin的样子，而那位Colin James虽然没有直接接触可他见过照片，如果将两个人的模样叠放在一起，眉眼间还真有那么几分重合之处。

“白龙和那群小龙有什么消息吗？”他问。

“没有。”Morgause大方承认，“它们的主子都露出马脚了，它们也藏不了几天。”

“别放弃这条线索。”

“我没有。”Morgause干脆回答，紧紧揪住那个话题不放：“你也觉得Merlin和Colin有关系是不是？”

是，太少有人能那样驯龙，太少有人有那样高强的魔法，还有一点——太少有人能在他面前长久隐藏自己的踪迹，查无线索这点本身反而可以成为一条线索。Cendred知道Merlin和Colin正跑在他前面，可在这种战事连绵的严酷冬季中行走的人怎么可能不留下半个脚印？也许每次只是一点点线索，可日久天长，只要那两人肯露面而不是活得像个隐士，他就能把所有线索串联起来，如同最狂热的粉丝……召唤龙的那刻起，决意要来劫狱的那一刻起，就注定了不能全身而退，只是有一点Cendred想不明白——

“Merlin和Colin如果有关系……这讲不通。”

“哪里有问题么？”Morgause仔细回想了一下，他们只是推理这两人有关系，并没有进一步确认两人关系，她想不通哪里会讲不通。

Cendred很高兴终于轮到他来给Morgause做讲解，“Arthur Orion是什么人？”

“是Arthur Pendragon。”

“那么咱们可以假设Arthur Orion是想取回王位的对吗？”

Morgause点一下头。

“一个想取回王位的人是不能留一个和战争点火者有关系的人在身边的。”

Morgause恍然大悟，“人们不会允许。”

“全世界都不会允许。”Cendred说，“假如Arthur Pendragon能以某种方式回归王位，那么无论以何种方式回归，他的王位都不会坐得太稳，永远会有人心存疑问，即便是他现在声望如日中天，一旦人们得知他居然和一个与战争点火者有关的人搞在了一起，他就完了，彻底完了。就算他是Anthony的亲生儿子名正言顺的王子，他就是劫八百次希尔内斯救成千上万的人也抵不过那一点致命伤——这就像阿喀琉斯的脚踝，Arthur Pendragon不会允许自己有这种弱点，如果Colin James和Merlin有一点关系，那Arthur Pendragon肯定会和他撇清一切关系，终有一天——王位和那男孩，二者选一。”

惊喜之所以为惊喜，是因为它总在你料想不到的时候来，直到两个礼拜之后，Arthur才发现Leon给他带了怎样一份大礼。

事情源于那个呆鹅一样的George，他在安全屋住了两个礼拜后，忽然在某个星期三的早晨发现Arthur是真正的国王。

“你的父亲是已故的Anthony陛下？”George皱着眉头给Arthur的话划出重点。

Arthur抹黄油的手慢了下来，他仔细检查了一下这个问题，并没有发现什么错误，于是点了头。

George的眉头皱得更紧了一些，然后忽然间恍然大悟，嘴巴张成O形，像忽然知道了什么不得了的事情似的立刻转开了头。

Arthur被他这副样子搞糊涂了：“有什么问题吗？”

George想了一下，然后很难为情地挤出一句：“对于无意中探到你的隐私我感到十分抱歉。”

这下子长桌边的人都听不明白了，Lancelot怀疑了一下自己的智商，Gwaine怀疑了一下George的智商，最后Arthur试图打哈哈：“呃，没关系，我想大家都知道这点……？我不介意你们提到我父亲。”

George僵硬地点了一下头，没有再说话，于是Arthur接着他说到一半的故事继续讲下去：“......然后奥利就开玩笑，说我再不剪头发他就给我扎成辫子……”

“Yg年轻时很喜欢扎辫子，但Anthony更喜欢她披着头发的样子。”Gaius告诉Arthur，“所以准备婚礼的时候他们讨论了很长时间该怎么处理发型，后来Agravaine说他更喜欢他姐姐扎辫子的样子，Yg就逗他说那她这下是一定要把头发散下来了。”

“可她后来还是扎了辫子。”Colin指出。

“是，Yg很宝贝她那个弟弟，后来Anthony也承认Yg扎起头发的样子更适合那身婚纱——虽然她怎样都很好看。”

“其父其子啊。”Gwaine拖长声调瞥了Arthur一眼，Arthur赶在他之前抢走了Gwaine本来够向的一个橘子，Gwaine抗议了一声，Arthur做了个投篮的假动作，Gwaine跳起来接住了那团空气后气恼地磨起了牙，“我说的可是实话，下次你夸Colin时我真得给你录下来，放给你自己听听……”

“Arthur的母亲当然是王后陛下。”Galahad说完才意识到自己的声音有点大，他赶忙举起手摆了个投降的姿势，“George刚问我为什么Arthur的母亲是已故的王后陛下。”

一分钟后、入住安全十四天后，George忽然惊讶地发现Arthur是……Arthur。

“我以为你告诉过他了？”Arthur转向Colin，Colin同样惊讶：“你没做自我介绍吗？”Arthur想了想，“我做过，我说我是Arthur……”他看向Leon：“我以为你在带他们两个来之前说过了？”

Leon连忙举手：“我说过的，我说要带他来见‘真正的国王’……”

George尴尬地眨着眼，“‘真正的国王’，我以为那是修辞。”

Gwaine搞不懂了：“得了，你肯定听过Colin叫Arthur殿下，他们从早到晚总这么喊来喊去……”

George的脸红了起来，“我以为那是他们的……”

“情趣？”Percival将George没说出口的那个词补充完整，立刻和George站在同一战线替他辩护：“我刚来的时候不知道Arthur身份，我也是那么想的。”

“因为Colin每次那么叫都用揶揄的语气？”Gwaine想了想。

“你知道为什么会出现此类误会吗？”Arthur看着Colin说得十分认真，“因为你对我态度实在不够尊敬。”

Colin在桌子下面踩了他一脚。

“所以……所以……天呐。”George结巴起来，一把餐刀握在手里拐杖似的撑在桌面上，“所以你真的是……天呐……可……我怎么知道你是真王子？”

Gwaine呲牙一笑：“你见过比这家伙长得更像王子的王子么？”

“谢谢。”Arthur报以呲牙一笑。

“公主殿下客气了。”

George细思极恐：“所以你不是……可Agravaine阁下是个叛徒？”

“是。”

“最尊敬的Morgana公主殿下也是个叛徒？”

Leon舔舔嘴唇咬了一大口炒蛋。

“最尊敬的国王陛下并不是国王陛下——白金汉宫里住着三个叛徒？”

“呃。”Galahad打断他，“Georgee，如果他们是一伙的，严格来说，也许不能叫叛徒……”

 

这件事发生的时候大家只当是个不可思议的笑话，不过两个礼拜的相处也提醒了每个人George的性格并不是一个乐意开玩笑的人，当天晚上除了和George早已熟得堪比手心手背的Galahad和大咧咧的Gwaine以外，已经没人再提这件事。

第二天早上Arthur和Gwaine起得很早，两人坐到梳妆台前被Colin上了厚厚一层魔法伪装变了面容后就出门采购常备食物去了。这样的组合并不让人感到稀奇，毕竟Arthur和Gwaine是从小一起长大的朋友，但Gaius却也察觉Gwaine和Arthur走得更近，而Lancelot总是和Colin窝在墙角窃窃私语这种现象似乎是从最近才开始。不过老人也并没有因此而担心，Colin和Lancelot一起怎么看怎么顺眼，虽然他也承认那四个人无论怎样排列组合都可以成为很好的朋友和安全屋一景。

既然没什么大事可做，那么也只就能抱着从前的老线索，每天翻翻报纸，和Alice打打电话，听年轻人偶尔拌个嘴也总是很开心。Gaius有时会错觉自己真正在过一种天下太平的退休生活，儿子满堂围着他跑，可就在George闹了那个笑话的第二天这种幻景就被打破了。 

吃早饭的时候George忽然问起为什么Arthur不回去，“他没有什么证明身份的文件吗？”

Colin摇头，“没有。现在已经不是冷兵器时代，从石头里面拔出一把剑就可以让人信服……”

他话音还没落George手中的餐刀就落了下去，它啪一下插进下方的小圆面包，像把石中剑一样立着。

“也许你能。”

 

Arthur和Gwaine裹着两条风衣出门，五分钟后就被Colin一个电话喊了回来。

Gwaine提着手上还没来得及扔掉的垃圾袋一脸不爽地回到安全屋主厅，发现一屋子人的神情都严肃得要命。

“怎么了？”他将垃圾袋往一旁一丢，拿起桌上那碗不知谁挖却没吃的冰激凌球，一屁股坐进沙发。

“George，麻烦你再把刚才那件事说一遍好吗？”Lancelot请求。

于是George又说了一遍：“去年，最尊敬的Anthony陛下去世以前曾布置给我一个任务，他给了我一把枪，希望我能在其中安置一个装置插入某种程序芯片。”

Arthur等着下文。

George的语气犹豫起来：“最尊敬的国王陛下给那把枪起了一个名字，叫Excalibur。”

Gwaine一时间没反应过来，“所以呢？”

“传说中，亚瑟王之所以被人民认定为国王是因为他拔出了石中剑。”

“可那是传说不是吗？”Gwaine咬着冰激凌勺子耸耸肩。

Arthur看着Gaius，“Gwaine说得对，那是个传说。”

Gaius摇头，“Arthur，我们乘‘不死鸟’飞往莫斯科的途中，你父亲曾单独把我叫到房间讲了一遍这个传说。我当时不明白他为什么会提起这个，他跟我说回来后他会带我去一个地方，然后我就会明白。”Gaius看了一眼George。

George继续说下去，“我完成任务后，陛下让我把那把枪放到‘巨石’兵工厂……”

“等等。”Leon打断他，“上次你在我家说你做过一件和‘巨石’相关的任务……”

“就是这件事。”

Arthur被这个忽如其来的消息打懵了：“巨石”兵工厂里藏着一把叫Excalibur的枪？拔出王者之剑的亚瑟被众人拥护为王？

“你们是怀疑……？”

“Excalibur里面的程序芯片上有某种证明你真实身份的证据。”Gaius点头。

“可所有证据都已经被毁掉了不是么……”Arthur喃喃说。

“咱们现在只能猜想Anthony留了一手，也许是去年九月和死神擦肩而过吓到了他。”Colin揣测，“也许格林威治宫事件之后他担心万一某天所有知情人都意外身故你没办法取回王位，所以找到George给你的身份上了最后的保险。”

“芯片上的内容你真的没看过吗？”在Leon来得及阻止之前Gwaine已经天真地问出口。

George立刻挺直脊背，涨红了脸，“当然没有！芯片上是机密内容，陛下明令禁止我看，如此一来我怎可能——”

“你当然没看Georgee。”Galahad连忙打断他再熟悉不过的老朋友，“这里每个人都相信你。”

“你有什么其它关于Excalibur的信息吗？”Percival充满希望地问，“比如它的型号，颜色，性能……任何事。”

George从刚才对他人品的侮辱性攻击中缓了一两秒，转了下身体略微背对着Gwaine用力一点头，“当然，那把枪是特制的，陛下曾经提过它只此一把，没有型号，就叫Excalibur，枪体是黑色的，装有指纹锁定——”

“指纹锁定？”Lancelot问。

“就是只有某个特定指纹的人可以使用。”Leon解释。

George点点头，“不仅扳机部分是指纹锁定，整把枪都是，没有正确的指纹，连弹夹都抽不出来。”

“还有呢？”Arthur急切地问。

“没有了。”George回答。

“芯片在枪的什么位置？”Colin问。

“一颗子弹里。”

“弹夹一共能装几颗子弹？芯片在第几颗里？”

“弹夹里有九颗子弹，芯片在哪一颗里我不清楚，最尊敬的陛下吩咐我把它们打乱装进去。”

“所以你就真的听话地……打乱了？”Gwaine不可思议地问。

George没有回答他的问题。

“所以只要某个有‘特定指纹’的人拿到了这把枪，就可以打开弹夹，拿到里面的芯片，是这样吧？”Lancelot总结。

George点点头。

“你刚才说这把枪在哪儿？”Arthur问。

“‘巨石’兵工厂。”

“所以事情简单了！”Gwaine兴奋地跳起来在屋子里转着，“咱们进去，拿上Excalibur，出来——全文完。”

Leon吞了下口水，“如果我没辞职，或许是可以这样……”他碰到Arthur的目光，“皇家安保队长有不列颠境内所有场所的访问权限。”

“然而你辞职了。”Gwaine觉得像被浇了一盆冷水。

“‘巨石’别名‘王国的地库’……”Leon解释。

“是电视剧里人人都可以进去参观拿纪念品的地库吗？”Galahad问。

Leon吞了吞口水，“并不是。”

“好吧……”Arthur舔舔嘴唇，“都谁去过那个地方？”

George一只孤独的手骄傲地举在空中。

Arthur充满希望地看着Leon，但Leon摇了摇头，“我……派别人去过。”

“但至少这次咱们只需要取一把枪就可以了。”Percival努力往好的方面想，“不是四十几个活人，这应该会简单许多对吗？”

George清了清嗓子。

“而且这次在座的每个人都不可能出卖咱们。”Lancelot补充。

George又清了清嗓子，这次声音大了些。

“这次咱们也有了上次合作的经验。”Gwaine继续说。

George最后一次清清嗓子：“进入‘巨石’是不可能的事。”

“为什么？”Galahad问。

George挺起了胸膛，“因为‘巨石’的保全系统是我设计的。”

屋子安静了几秒，然后Galahad忽然大笑一声抱住George的脖子激动地在他脸上亲了一口，“嗷嗷Georgee！”

George带着嫌弃的表情将Galahad从自己身上扯了下来，“所以说进入‘巨石’是不可能的事。”

“因为你不能突破自我？”Gwaine问。

“我能。”George竭力使自己的声音保持礼貌，“但我不能用枪指着Agravaine的脑袋。”

“这和我舅舅有什么关系？”Arthur奇怪地问。

“‘巨石’是甜甜圈结构。”George站起身，婉拒了Lancelot递过来的纸笔，他取过平板电脑，Colin用魔法打开了墙上的巨幕投影，连接成功后George敲出一组程序勾画出了一个甜甜圈：大圆套着小圆，小圆的直径约为大圆的四分之一。

“外面这个圈被称为‘大巨石’，里面的小圈被称为‘小巨石’。”

“就像大巴黎和小巴黎一样？”Percival问。

George点头，“‘小巨石’才是兵工厂本身，‘小巨石’外‘大巨石’内的这个圈是长约五百米的缓冲带，进入巨石正门后来客会坐押运车进入缓冲带中点处，司机会停在这里，车内三倍来客数目的全副武装的押运人员会在封闭车厢内用枪指着来客的脑袋，车内的头目先生把电话打去Agravaine阁下那里确认来宾后，押运人员才会示意司机继续开车进入‘小巨石’，确认不通过，或者只要有一点差错来客就会被当场枪毙。”

一句“这是什么低端的变态安保方式”几乎脱口而出时被Arthur生生憋了回去，他忽然想起来这是George的设计。

“所以咱们就只需要拦截一个电话用一个柯南同款变声器？”Gwaine天真地问。

George看起来更骄傲了，“联络用的电话像虎符一样一对一，没有办法拦截，而且Agravaine阁下那款上有指纹锁定。”

“所以咱们需要偷走Agravaine的电话和他一根手指？”Percival想了想。

George点头，“如果你能保证他的手指使用时是热的，并且打通电话后知道暗号。”

“那就再加一个摄神取念？”Lancelot问。

Colin摇头，“Agravaine和魔法部的人打交道打了那么多年，他不可能连最基本的摄神取念都不知道，能和Cendred对话超过一分钟的十有八九都是大脑封闭术高手。”

“那咱们就把我舅舅请过来。”Arthur提议，“我没意见——这应该不难吧？”

“不难。”Leon吞了吞口水。“他的安保程度在这个国家仅次于Asa和Morgana。”

一阵沉默，然后Colin忽然说：“Agravaine一直想跟Gwen回家对吗？”

Arthur是第一个反对的，“你电影看多了，咱们不能让Gwen一个什么功夫都不会的姑娘去以身犯险。”

“‘巨石’有安检吗？”Percival问，想起了上次希尔内斯的遭遇。

George摇头，“只要你有授权，可以带任何东西进去，任何东西出来，伪造证明并不困难，难的是得到Agravaine阁下的身份确认。”

Leon懊恼地低吼一声，“我现在后悔辞职是不是晚了？”

“还有谁能进入‘巨石’不需要走这道程序？”Arthur问George。

“最尊敬的Morgana公主殿下和Asa陛下。”

“如果易容……”Colin提议。

“你去扮女装？”Arthur对他挑眉。

“任何魔法都不能混进巨石。”George告诉他们，“探测器。”

“探测器对我来说不是问题。”Colin轻描淡写地说。

“那些探测器是我造的。”George不满地强调。

“你能在这儿造一个出来吗？”Gaius息事宁人地问，“咱们试试Colin能不能混过去？”

“不能。”George干脆地回答，“他也混不过去，我们在巨石各种地方安置了上千个不同种类的魔法探测器——抽水马桶上、地砖下面、门把手……”

“我明白你的意思。”Colin打断他，“我只是想说我应该可以……”

“灭火喷头、电梯按钮……”George无视Colin继续说下去，“一共有上千个，每个都装有大约一万伏的电流——”

“Colin不能去。”Arthur的声音表明这件事没有任何商量余地。

Colin张了张嘴，最终还是乖乖闭上了，他半趴在桌子上，用手撑住额头。

“如果咱们不扮成来宾呢？”Lancelot提议，“如果扮成士兵…….”

“‘巨石’是个军事化封闭区。”Percival解释，他以前在军中时对“巨石”略有耳闻，“他们好像每两年可以休一个圣诞假？”

“所以咱们只需要等半年就可以？”Colin说完后意识到大家都在看他，然后他才意识到半年对这里的人来说很长，连忙笑一笑，其他人都当他在开玩笑，只有Arthur看了他一会儿才转开目光。

“圣诞节有圣诞节的特别安保政策。”George介绍，“如果你们想试试……”

“咱们等不起。”Gaius说，“六个月可以发生很多事。”

“现在应该是Asa最焦头烂额的时候。”Lancelot同意，“咱们最好不要等到他有空的时候再发动袭击。”

“‘巨石’会经常向外运送武器，如果那个时候……”Arthur提议。

“恐怕不行。”Leon打断了他的思路，“‘巨石’采用的是走物不走人策略吧？”

George骄傲地点头，“运送人员绝对进不去。”

“Georgee，关于‘巨石’你还有什么巧妙的设计愿意和大家分享吗？”Galahad问。

George早就准备好了答案：“来宾不能在里面和人打起来。”

“因为‘巨石’是个幸福美满的大家庭？”Gwaine嘲讽。

“因为‘巨石’里所有人都戴着心跳监测仪，实时数据会传给中央控制室的二十余名工作人员，如果有人的心跳速率超过了正常运动的范围就会触发警报。”

“所以我们只能和卫兵打太极？”Arthur觉得头很疼。

“这倒是防止办公室恋情的一个好方法。”Gwaine试着开玩笑，同时在心里骂了一句。

“还有其他什么是我们应该知道的吗？”

“押运车要依照规定速度开进去并停在大小巨石正中间，这段路程标准操作时间是三分钟。”

“所以如果我们进入正门后三分零一秒还没有得到最尊敬的Agravaine阁下的确认暗号就会被一枪爆头？”Gwaine试着翻译这话。

“不准确。”George纠正他，“如果来宾进入正门后小于等于四分钟Agravaine阁下没有接电话来宾就会被三枪爆头。”

“你的话让我深感安慰。”Gwaine往沙发里一倒。

“……没有其他注意事项了吧？”Percival充满希望地问。

“来宾只能周末去，而且必须是二十二点之前。”

“什么？”Leon以为自己听错了。

“数据显示大多数想混进某个不该进入的地方的人都会挑工作日——不知道为什么，但数据就是这么显示的，所以巨石只在星期六和星期天接待来宾，曾经有不了解情况的人想在星期三晚上混进去，卫兵们把押运车开到大小巨石中心点直接扣动了扳机。”

“哇……”Galahad点着头，“这套保全系统很符合你的风格Georgee。”

“有什么好消息吗？”Arthur问他，“比如……”他想了一下但没想到，“什么——任何——好消息？”

“你是在进去之前知道的这一切。”George回答。

Arthur被这句话噎住了，想一想又觉得很有道理。

“谢谢。”Lancelot真诚地说，“起码这次咱们多少了解点情况，不像上次希尔内斯，进去之后才发现地下还有一部分……”

George赞同地点头：“我有完整的内部结构图。”

此话一出，Percival微微松了口气。

“Gwen是Morgana公主的女仆是不是？”Galahad转开了话题，“我见过她，我觉得她很漂亮也很机灵，也许咱们能先问问她……我的意思是，没准她不愿意帮忙勾引有地位的阔佬儿呢？”

山穷水尽处，这次Arthur没有阻止。

两分钟后他们得到了答案：Gwen愿意。

然而得到了答案后，众人继续面面相觑，最后Gwaine面带轻微惊惧地在桌上敲着支圆珠笔：“所以这次行动成功与否，全凭Gwen的美貌了？”

（两周后）

二零三四年七月十四日是个普通的日子，至少对不列颠人来说是这样，无论隔岸的老冤家怎么在街头挂满三色旗，海岸这边，大多数人的日子也仅仅是在复制昨日的基础上微调了一些细节而已——面包师的奶酪三角上的蓝莓换成了樱桃，超市里即将过期的牛奶更换了特价商标，偶尔有那么一两位商人谈成了一两笔大单，时效却也没能让什么改变立刻见效，就像爱丁堡某栋屋子里那个头发炸成一团狮毛的Leon，打了三四天的喷嚏也找不到什么立竿见影的特效药，只能将两包褐色粉末倒进嘴巴，喝口水咕嘟咕嘟来勒紧松弛的神经，再踢着一双胖丁图案的棉拖鞋坐回安全屋的电脑前面，打了个很长、很长的哈欠。

[你知道哈欠会传染吧？]Gwaine的声音从电脑里传来。

Leon费劲地转动眼珠从电脑屏幕若干个画面中找到Gwaine那个，他喜欢说话时看着人家，尽管此刻人家看不见他，[抱歉。]

[没关系。]Gwaine立刻原谅了他，[毕竟你是睡美人。]

[咱们为什么要用这套代号来着？]Arthur问。

[因为你和某人在瞪眼比赛中输给了我和某人。]Gwaine声音欢快。

[……公平点说，没人能长时间盯着小美人鱼忍住不亲他。]

[这世间本无公平可言，]Gwaine告诉他，[不然老天怎么会让我抽到白雪公主。]

[反正不是因为你长得白。]Arthur告诉他，[也不是因为老天预感到你会在出任务前在车里翘着脚啃苹果。]

[只有吃饱了才有力气干活，你总不能让我饿着肚子去给你找水晶鞋。]

[贝儿公主。]Colin的声音响起，[求求你告诉我你们组里不是只有你一个人在干正事。]

[算是让你说着了。]Lancelot玩笑，[灰姑娘正在检查魔法棒，南瓜马车距宫殿还有二点三英里。]

[好，茉莉公主，你们那边怎么样了？]

[一切顺利。]Elyan在迎宾毯上蹭了蹭鞋，进屋关门拉开枪栓，[只要灰姑娘的仙女教母前脚踏进公寓……]

Arthur清清嗓子，[他毕竟是我舅舅。]

[我们会记住这点的，只要他不对我妹妹下手……是吧，长发公主？]

Gaius窘迫地应了一声。

[安娜公主，你们那边？]

Galahad偏头躲过一簇小火苗，[两个礼拜的集训……你的两只小龙还算听话。]

[别冒进。]George叮嘱他，[一定要等我确认屋顶守卫被解决干净了你们再飞过去……]

[知道了艾莎陛下。]

[我跟你说过了我不想叫艾莎陛下。]

[好的乔治陛下。]

Colin用臂肘捅捅George示意他暂时休战，George鼓了鼓腮帮，最终同意大局为重，他将话筒推回Colin面前，抬起头看着货车车厢的铁皮顶。

[安娜公主，你的搭档还好吗？]Gwaine问。

[闭嘴。]Arthur警告他。

[我只是在关心队友。]Gwaine听起来异常无辜，[就算我不问指挥部也会问的，对吧小美人鱼？]

Colin叹了口气，鼓起勇气：[木须？]

沉默。

然后Percival阴郁的声音传来：[很好。]

[对不起木须。]Gwaine真诚地嬉笑着，[那个名字本来不是写给你的，只是——]

[只是白雪公主在出老千的时候失了手，把最后几张牌搞乱了。]Arthur替他说完下半句。

[是的。]Gwaine大大方方地承认，[而且没写公主名的可不止我一个人，对吧灰姑娘，是谁想坑我结果不小心害了别人？]

[我不知道你这话什么意思。]Arthur告诉他。

[哦你当然不知道，我们的灰姑娘可是最老实、实——我说贝儿公主，你下次急转弯前能不能来个预警？]

Lancelot嗯一声，慢慢踩下刹车，黑色捷恩斯披着降落的夜色滑下主道，暗悄悄地潜入了路岸林间，[南瓜马车就位。]

[收到。]Leon敲击键盘，从屏幕上多组监控画面中选出三格放大，顺带扫了一眼左下角另外两格，伦敦西郊某片开阔草地正被一股从天而降的透明气流压平，吓散了几团蒲公英。

[双龙就位。]Percival从龙背上滑下来和Galahd碰了碰拳，[幻身咒运行正常。]

[看起来利诺和胡伽很喜欢你给她们选的这块停龙坪。]Galahad眨动着显形镜片给货车厢里的指挥部传去了几张照片。

Colin看着照片微微一笑，拉过话筒温柔地吁了一声：[乖。]

[诶。]Arthur迅速接口。

[能不能要点脸？]Gwaine充满鄙视。

Colin没搭理他俩，他将屏幕中央那格画面拖到最大，监控画面里拉维亚街上一片繁华，茨格尔酒店前汩汩水流沿马赛克瓷砖拼贴的阶梯一级一级淌下去，淌进铺设好的管道，带一路长得蓊蓊郁郁的植被的天然香气，经小孔流出、灯光一照，在酒店外墙上流成上百道细小的银白色瀑布，镜子似的映出每辆来车的尊荣；而这会儿，镜子内映出的是一辆宝石蓝GT-R。

车门打开，鞋跟落地，美腿出车，深紫色晚礼服随着动作一点、一点滑上去。

Gwen深深呼吸。

[泰山就位。]

 

俗话说伤筋动骨一百天，自从Vivian从格拉斯哥地铁站逃出来，算算也的确有一百天了，石膏已经去掉，复健已经做完，虽然脚上这双高跟鞋穿起来还不那么适应，不过这也绝不会成为Vivian退缩的借口——今天可是她重返社交场的大日子，男孩们还排着队等着向她献殷勤呢。

Vivian举起一面小镜子，抿抿唇上口红，又撅起嘴巴吸起腮帮摆了个鬼脸，待会儿她要做件有难度的事儿：在爸爸发现之前偷偷溜出家门。她可不想让爸爸知道她要出去，爸爸一定会派人跟着她、保护她，然后把所有来搭讪的男孩都赶开，那样的话她还怎么找到真爱呀？更何况她的新车已经荒废了四个月，看在车钥匙的份儿上，她才不要那个丑巴巴的司机握住她的方向盘开她的处女航！

两个小时后，当Olaf在客厅对着电视里某个儿童剧连连点头、频频打盹儿时，随着一只高跟鞋的轻轻发力，一辆橙灰色的Gallargo VI划着Z字形路线漂出车库、撞翻了两只铁皮垃圾桶后终于如愿以偿地开出大门、上了主路。

 

截止到Vivian小公主乒乒乓乓开出三四条街时，Gwen的计划还算顺利；她和Agravaine点了餐、用了饭，听Agravaine对这里的食物和自己连声称赞，Gwen附和着、根本不知道自己吃了什么东西。等第二道菜的盘子撤下去，她才终于找到点社交的感觉，她和Agravaine谈了天气和国家、聊了食物和绘画，既没用力过猛，又保持了对方的兴趣；眼看着时针走过九，分针转过六，Gwen估摸着时间差不多了，就开始有意无意把话题往正事上引。

“我想我今晚喝得有点多了……”

Agravaine微微一笑，“待会儿你哥哥会来接你么？”

Gwen叠起双手贴住面颊，“取决于待会儿有没有人送我回家。”

“假如有这么个人呢？”

“假如有这么位好心的司机，我会好好感激他。”

“用Smith家独特的感激方式？”

“用Smith家独特的感激方式。”

Agravaine将嘴角不断扯大，他倚进椅子，敲着桌面，忽然转开了话题：“这个时间，你哥哥在干嘛？”

“会朋友。”Gwen轻描淡写地摆摆手，“如果我不喊他……也许明天才回来吧。”

“那还要挺久。”

Gwen不置可否。

Agravaine撵着吸管，抬眼看她，目光相交的那一刻，Gwen本能地觉得有什么不对，却一时什么也抓不住，直到Agravaine说出下一句——

“事实上……太久了。”

 

[你是说仙女教母的目标实际上是……茉莉公主？]Gwaine不可思议的声音从通讯器里传来。

[是。]Gwen有些失控地抱住脑袋，她打开水龙头，接了些冷水往脸上拍，[他当初问我晚上我们一般会干什么、还说家里是最适合犯罪的地方——天，我真是蠢透了！战时同性恋违法，那才是他想暗示的，我一直没听明白，我一直以为他喜欢的是——是——]

[也许咱们该换个计划。]George提议。

[或者换个人。]Galahad小声咕哝。

[茉莉公主……]

[茉莉公主可以。]Elyan难以消除声音中的尴尬，[马车要在十点前进宫是不是？我可以现在开飞毯过去，应该来得及。]

[仙女教母不会信的。]Arthur说，[要什么有什么？除非他傻了。]

[仙女教母喝了多少？]Colin抱着点希望。

[不够多。]Gwen抽了一把纸巾开始擦脸，她现在稍稍冷静了些。

[我可以现在过去。]Elyan又说了一遍，[我可以去接我妹妹回家，随口邀请他回家……喝茶？]

[我也觉得仙女教母没那么傻。]Lancelot说。

[但他也不会聪明到在酒足饭饱的时候把一杯茶的邀请和宫殿的通行口令联系起来是不是？]Elyan说，[听着，我在灰姑娘家做事已经七八年了，仙女教母没理由怀疑我……]

又是一分钟沉默，然后Arthur说：[那也只能试试了，不过Agravaine好歹是我们家人，我们家人不会这么傻……]

 

十五分钟后，Agravaine上了Elyan的车。

坐上车前这位老狐狸不是没有过怀疑，不过这怀疑本就十分微弱，他记不清Elyan来白金汉的确切年头，不过四舍五入怎么也该有十年？更何况Elyan礼节性地发出邀请时Gwen脸色很难看地拦了一下，这大大打消了他的疑虑。再者，他Agravaine是什么人？是英格兰数三数四的人、是每时每刻有精锐车队尾随的人，只要他掏出手机、动一动嘴皮就有整个伦敦城的警员供他差遣，有什么可担心的？

这样想着，Agravaine上了Elyan的车。

 

截止到此刻，似乎没有谁对这个夜晚不满意：安全屋里Leon觉得堵塞已久的鼻孔终于开始通气，树林里Arthur、Lancelot和Gwaine也知道这次不会再被人收走武器，双龙身边的Galahad和Percival坐在草坪上、同公寓里的Gaius一起静候消息，而货车车厢里，Colin和George享受着畅通无阻的通讯器；甚至连车里的Agravaine都尚且没对人生产生什么怀疑，反而对即将喝到的甜茶感到无比愉快，虽然那或许只是一杯茶，可一杯茶也可以成为一个开始。

如果说此刻真有谁，或者什么不满意，那在九点四十八分的大伦敦挑来看去，或许也只有此刻载着Elyan、Gwen和Agravaine的那辆BMW i11：自从这位漂亮的宝石蓝小妞被BMW前任主管Percival以内部价娶回家，何曾受过这种尾气？自它从踩点那天起被交到Elyan手里，两个礼拜只被擦过一次，还是七八天前老天爷终于看不下去，阴着脸给它来了场淋浴——要知道，它可是小主人Percival精心打理的爱车，动过不下十次整容手术：涡轮增压、油电双轨的混合动力系统最高能爆发390马力，百里加速只需要4.1秒，除此以外它还有铝制底盘、赛车级别的刹车盘和0.2的风阻。Percival那些识货的老朋友时常亲昵地拍着它的车屁股戏称Percival为自己改了辆“小棺材——自带焚尸炉的那种”。这话听得BMW好不得意，是，它和小主人Percival就是爱得这样热烈！

而此刻，它这样好的一辆车不仅被迫与什么脏兮兮的“飞毯”类称，更是以一个平庸中的平庸速度在空荡的路上磨磨蹭蹭、磨磨蹭蹭。Elyan左打方向盘，挡风玻璃上闪过抹冷色街灯，宛如BMW 讥讽的白眼，不过它也没有抱怨，窝了几缸的火经长长的消音筒轻轻流出，代表了它最好的涵养。

然而尽管如此，倘若有心，BMW还是希望自己能在小主人这个重要的夜晚里，多多发挥一点自己平常的功力——可作为一辆车，BMW怕是没听过一句常言：小心许愿。

[你们见过这么好的路况么。]Leon又在通讯器里连打了一串喷嚏，他一边揪了把纸巾蹭着鼻子一边看着地图上飞速移动的蓝点，[谁能相信这是礼拜六晚伦敦城的路况，我想我已经几辈子没见过这么好的路——]

哐当。

 

哐当。

车祸发生的瞬间，Vivian一头扎进了弹出的安全气囊。她懵了半晌才慢悠悠、晕乎乎地爬起来、摸摸五官齐整的脸，然后气歪了鼻子：在她前方，一辆廉价的宝石蓝BMW正肆无忌惮地横在路上——横在路上！而她可怜的爱车正以一个十分热烈的姿势吻着对方车门，撞坏的车灯一闪、一闪，宛如Gallargo委屈的泪眼。

Vivian看得又惊又气，浑身抖着解开安全带推开门，却发现门外已经站了一票人；如果这时候Vivian稍微有那么点视力，她就会发现这票人统一的服装下配备了武器，可这些事小公主此时无暇顾及：一、二、三、四、五、六、七……七个人，三辆车，对方人是有点多，可人多怎么啦，人多就可以欺负人啦？

勇敢的Vivian砰一声摔上车门——这事儿别想就这么算了。就这样，油滴滴答答地漏，表滴滴答答地走；就在分针一寸寸退向宫殿舞会最后的登场时间时，车外，Vivian小公主甩着包包、展示着惊人的词汇量向BMW走来，车内，Agravaine惊魂未定地将满头油发捋到后面、恨不能立刻从这个意外中离开；在他正式将告辞的话说出口前，Elyan却忽然凑到他耳边小声道歉，而通讯器那头，其他几位公主也放开了最后的矜持。

[现在怎么办。]Galahad吞了吞口水，[咱们总不能绑架仙女教母——吧？]

[乔治陛下。]Colin在屏幕上划开地图指着BMW右侧的巷子，[他们开得进去吗？]

[这条巷子0.9车宽。]George看着卫星数据。

[他们的车门瘪进去了一块。]Gwaine指出。

[可这个位置……]Percival声音里透着不安，[难道要他们倒着开进去？]

Colin心里也在打鼓，[茉莉公主，右边那条巷子你目测能开进去吗？]

[我试试吧。]Elyan说着俯过身试图帮Gwen拉开后座的车门，他比了个用力的姿势，然后对窗外气急败坏的金发姑娘打了个抱歉的手势。

[好。]Colin深吸一口气，[贝儿公主，你们现在把南瓜马车往宫殿开。]

Lancelot拧动钥匙打了火，[收到，南瓜马车预计到达时间两分钟。]

[乔治陛下，把那首歌调出来。]

George点点头，飞快地将视窗画面拖到一边，鼠标落在一个音乐文件上。

[茉莉公主，泰山，听我口令。]Colin冷静地吩咐，[待会儿南瓜马车进入宫殿后乔治陛下会开始放那首四分零一秒的歌，务必在最后一个音符敲响之前让仙女教母接起电话。]

[是。]Elyan对窗外的金发姑娘频频点头，[是我们的错。]

通讯器里的气氛忽然紧张起来，就在Gwen继续对金发姑娘连连道歉时，Elyan将手很疲惫似的搭到方向盘上，倾过身开始向Agravaine小声抱怨；Percival和Galahad从草坪上爬起来重新翻身上龙；Leon握着耳麦，生怕自己再一个喷嚏吓到大家；Lancelot稳稳地踩着油门、看着巨石的大门越逼越近，仿佛不是他们在向它开去，而是它长着钢铁大口向他们吞来；Gaius坐在电脑前，一双老花眼从一个视窗跳到另一个，耳边滴滴答答走着表；而在货车车厢里，George的鼠标停在音乐图标上，就等Colin一声令下就双击它。

Elyan感受着Agravaine的手背蹭着他紧握方向盘的手，他不动声色地看着它，几乎能听到远处警笛的尖叫，而余光里那条巷子仿佛也在坍塌缩水，在他眼里变成个瘦溜溜的梯形，方向盘的皮革在他手心里沁出一股恶心的味道，他几年来都没这么紧张过，这会儿就快要吐出来——

[现在！]

Elyan一脚将油门踩到底，引擎轰鸣起来，轮胎在巨大的动力之下蹭起一阵飞灰，Agravaine被惯性带得砰地撞上窗玻璃，就在BMW后轮倒转、对准那条0.9车宽的巷子一屁股冲去时，耳机里Viva la Vida敲响了第一枚音符。

 

伦敦西区有条街叫盖布里昂，它紧挨皇家物理学会，背靠巴莱莫公园和泰晤士煤气局，像格拉斯哥的王子广场一样品牌云集；不同的是王子广场身处混血之城受当地消费水平、人力物力等等原因支配总也热闹不到哪儿去，而盖布里昂在这点上就不是它可比的了：地处东南，伦敦从不曾直面战事洗礼，时值盛夏，夜间十点正是各大步行街一天中的旺季，这里的空调吹走的可是商家的支票，仅这一点就足以让大部分人忽略街头人满为患的喧嚣：甜蜜的情话，促销的喇叭，还有商店门口消防栓前汪汪的狗叫。

不过在今天这个日子里，盖布里昂迎来了些额外的热闹。

冲入盖布里昂步行街的那一刻起Elyan的脚就没从车喇叭上放下来过，上哪儿躲？该上哪儿躲？这种公共场所叫人怎么开车！要他避开尖叫逃窜的行人尚且勉强可以，但不毁坏任何东西？这难度低得就像泰山抓着藤条在丛林里飘荡时叫他不要碰到任何叶子，更何况此时此刻，还有一个老家伙正掐着他的脖子——

Elyan一边扒着Agravaine的手咳嗽着挣扎，一边转动脚脖子将方向盘向左打。在四面尖叫声中，BMW绕过街口的巨型玩偶被一条空中长廊削掉车顶，转眼就遭遇了一排电话亭，漂亮的红色金属在冲撞之下扭得支离破碎，车轮在玻璃海中直打滑。慌乱中Elyan摸到了什么，用力一拉放倒了椅背，和Agravaine纠缠着滚到了后座。Agravaine不知从哪里摸出把刀，抛起来接住向Elyan的面孔扎下去，却在车子猛拐的惯性中偏了方向，刺啦一声划开了椅背；填充棉爆出来，Elyan被抛出去，岌岌可危的车门被撞松了、斜挂在车身之上、像只大耳朵似的扑闪扑闪却增加了风阻，Elyan腾出一只脚把它踹掉；卡在车门上的拉得老长的电话线没了支点、悠悠球般嗖嗖收回去，砰一声砸歪了步行街入口处那个标着“车辆禁入”的指示牌……

这时候Gwen也终于醒过味来，手脚并用地接管了前排；BMW得了控制却气势未减、继续轰鸣着一往无前，呼哧呼哧冲开一排滑动衣架。Gwen扯开脸上印着加菲猫的肥T恤、绕过一座巨大的充气城堡，惹来塔楼上举剑的小骑士们一阵阵欢喜尖叫，紧接而来的是步行街中央一间避无可避的花店，万幸的是花店主人早已听见尖啸，万万不幸的是花:车头扭曲着脸将粘合的木色板材哗啦冲开，一时间漫天飞花，零零散散洒了一车——

“乔治女王，求你告诉我这条路还有多长？！”Gwen绝望地尖叫着，然而话音未落她就得到了答案——三十米。步行街这端本该通向主街的路被三面巨型广告牌封得死死的，而在广告牌前，至少五十辆新款车正七七八八横在展区中间，主持人拉米亚才刚出场，话筒后拖着长长的黑线。

她见过商战无数，可从来没有如此刻一般这么字面意义上的砸场。

BMW带着抢亲般的气势率领后方三辆黑车与七八辆警车冲来，方才还在拥挤着争相采访的记者们立刻调转镜头，面孔激动得通红向最新的大新闻开炮，而原本正对镜头讲着他如何视车如命的主办经理则将两条短腿倒得比轮子还快，三两步踩着车盖翻过车身逃命去了；一片混乱中，那位两分钟前还趴在车身上卖弄风情的比基尼车模吓得尖叫着爬上车盖，高跟鞋划着车面、一边使劲想让自己爬高一点一边绝望地闭上了眼——

咔嚓。

嫩模再睁开眼时发现BMW与她身下的车亲密无间地贴成了个69，而在那辆被削得宛如敞篷车的BMW上一个帅气的黑小哥正骑着一个捆得跟螃蟹似的大叔直喘气，察觉到她的目光，小哥哥抬起头从满车香中随手捡了支玫瑰——

“来朵花？”

嫩模惊得目瞪口呆，木讷地将花接过来，还来得及说半个谢字远处警笛就呼啸而来，BMW的排气管无奈地突突两声像在叹气，在嫩模来得及闭紧嘴巴前就已经重新启动扬长而去。嫩模终于反应过来已是一分钟后，她伸长长腿滑下车盖，将那支鲜红玫瑰虚虚搂在胸前，默默为车上人祈祷了一句，愿他们今夜一切顺利。

 

呸！她今夜过得一点儿也不顺利。

Vivian噔噔噔提着裙子跑过码头时还是那副气鼓鼓的样子，真是世风日下、世风日下！如今这大伦敦生活的都是些什么人啊，肇事不说，还逃逸，逃逸不说，还协同三辆同伙一起逃逸！他们就那么把光彩夺目的小公主扔在路中间，简直太可恶了，害得她最后还要掏出手机把电话打给爸爸……这下好啦，保镖尾巴甩不掉啦。

不过再怎么委屈，Vivian好歹赶上了派对——在最后一刻成功跳上游轮甲板，也算是终于开启了一个美好的夜晚。作为一个乐观的小公主，Vivian觉得自己还是挺幸运，怎么个幸运法儿呢？她认真想想，大概就像电影里，杰克•道森在最后一秒赶上了泰坦尼克号那么幸运吧。

 

就在汽笛拉响、游轮慢吞吞开出港时，伦敦另一边，BMW飘着一路花瓣来到了河岸。空气一下子冷下来，一股股风刺激着毛孔、宛如钢钻，Elyan能感觉额角的汗在不停往下滴，耳机里歌曲已经接近收尾，他跪在一片狼藉的车里、在警笛大合唱中搜寻着Agravaine那便寻不着的手机——

不在外套——

不在裤兜——

不在前排——

不在后座——

他揪着Agravaine的领子把他提起来逼问，对方却一个劲儿笑，气得Elyan浑身发起了抖：没时间了，四分零一秒的歌只剩背景音了，他几乎能看到巨石车厢里他的朋友被爆头的可怖画面……然后他看到了——消失的车门边，一片玫瑰花瓣间躺着Agravaine那肥大的闪烁的手机，Elyan在心里微微松了半口气，压在Agravaine身上够过去——

他就要够到了，还有那么三两英寸就要够到了，可就在这时斜后方那辆纠缠已久的安保车忽然跃过最后一段距离撞向伤痕累累的BMW的肩膀——于是在十几辆警灯的红蓝光下，在大伦敦的游船灯火中，Elyan几乎是眼睁睁看着手机掀开掩埋的玫瑰花瓣，在弹跳中掉出车外，飞向了夏夜里泛着微波、荡漾着泡沫的、漆黑的——泰晤士河。

 

嘟。嘟。

忙音在押运车厢里咚咚回响，Arthur几乎能看到押运人员的手已经停在了挂断键上方，而头顶三名卫兵大约二十秒前就已经给枪上好了膛。

嘟。嘟。

他和同伴们交换了眼神，准备在万不得已时放手一搏，他看到Lancelot背上的线条绷起来、Gwaine的嘴角撇下去，Arthur微微抬起后脚跟，像一个准备随时起跑的田径运动员，只不过这次他得赶在发令枪响之前——

“Agravaine。”

Arthur的思绪猛地被这句话拉回来；押运负责人听着联络器中传来的声音也明显松了口气，点开声波检测查看了一下波形——通过。

“阁下，这里是巨石，一等兵邓肯·坎西请求核对视察任务，视察人员：白金汉宫，视察日期：二零三四年七月十四日，视察人数：三人，请求核对口令。”

电话那头沉默了半刻，让电话这边的负责人清楚地听到了些嘈杂的背景音，但背景音又很快被重新响起的浑厚男声盖了过去。

“三个人，《莫斯科郊外的晚上》。”

“您还没有说分区。”押运负责人提醒。

电话那头犹豫了片刻，“全区。”

“全区？”押运负责人声音带上了狐疑，转身仔细扫描着三位来客的脸。

“全区。”电话那头回答得坚定不移。

通话结束后，押运负责人并没有直接吩咐司机继续开车，他将联络器放回车厢厢壁一处挂架，指甲慢慢从上刮到下。

“你们得知道，以前从没有人有过权限视察巨石全区。”

Arthur屏住呼吸，看着负责人从阴影中走出来——

“我猜你们是权限很高的家伙。” 

 

Colin看着地图上的三个点重新移动起来，瘫进椅子里重新开始呼吸。

[三位公主成功进宫。]

Galahad在通讯器里小小地欢呼了一声。

[最艰难的一关总算过了。]Leon说着又打了个喷嚏。

[木须也在支援路上。]Percival驾驭着飞龙，通讯器那头风声很重。

[棒呆。]Elyan干巴巴说完，一枪敲在Agravaine后颈上把他磕晕了。

[我这里有口红麻醉——]Gwen提醒。

[我知道。]Elyan耸耸肩。

通讯器里传来低低的笑声，却很快隐没在一片警笛声中。原本他们的计划是在事成之后把昏睡的Agravaine留在公寓里、几人神不知鬼不觉地从后门溜出去，而现在？现在他们离神不知鬼不觉差得远呢。

 

与此同时，巨石里的三人仿佛是电脑在进行一场最完美的彩排模拟——一切顺利。

虽然早就看过了George手里的内部结构图，不过真正的巨石还是让Arthur心里泛起了一股奇怪的敬畏感；如果说希尔内斯是充满了犯罪的古堡，那么巨石的每一处景致都在向人们展示着科学支撑的未来。这里没有一扇窗户，头顶一条条灯棍按照一定距离依次排列，铺洒的白光把圆柱形空间照得又干净又明亮；巡逻兵总是两两并排、端枪而行，胶底皮靴踏在一尘不染的瓷砖上，发出让人不得不警惕、循规蹈矩的轻微的咚咚声；他们走过一个又一个房间，这里的枪支密集得让人恐惧，子弹则是以箱来计，箱子上标着型号，型号下面标着代表重量的T；他们还经过了数不清的叫不上名字的武器，Arthur装模作样地问几句，领路人就给他讲几句，那些东西有些是依靠地磁漂浮的甲虫大小的定位器，有些是利用碳纳米管优良的热导率研发的定向爆破触发器，有些还在研发当中，线路暴露在外像横切的脑袋。附近的科学家穿着白大褂、戴着护目镜、抱着笔记板，口中不停念叨着焦耳热损耗过大、一边微调着控制面板上的电流输出计。

三人组这样时走时停地逛了几层，等他们来到一处人烟稀少的拐角，George切开摄像头，Gwaine猛地勒紧领路人的脖子，Lancelot在对方来得及叫喊之前拉开对方衣领，摸准静脉飞快地将安眠飞镖扎下去；之后他和Gwaine一人抬头一人托脚，把领队送进了Arthur撬开的储物间，Arthur将门旋过去合上，整个过程用了不到十五秒。

[小美人鱼，我动作是不是很快？]Arthur问。

Gwaine比了个被恶心到的表情，[灰姑娘，我得提醒你咱们用的是公共通讯器，我可不想把之前吃进去的毒苹果吐出来谢谢。]

[毒苹果比狗粮还好吃？]

Gwaine不说话，在Lancelot脸上吧唧一下作为回答。

[别闹了。] Colin打断他们，[按原计划走，睡美人？]

[交给我吧。]Leon接话，很高兴终于有一个说的算了人管住了胡闹的高中生，[路线我盯着呢，白雪贝儿，直行十五码，右拐有道门可以上楼梯，灰姑娘，六点钟有支巡逻队正往你的方向来，左拐待命，听我口令……]

 

就在Leon啪嗒啪嗒敲着键盘、暗自祈祷今夜别再出现什么扫把星时，泰晤士下游那艘叫安托瓦内特号的游轮上，Vivian打了个喷嚏。

这个喷嚏打得太过响亮，打完后好一会儿小公主还有点眼泪汪汪，她挠挠鼻子，打起精神换了三点泳装来到甲板上。撩撩头发定点后，Vivian在泳池边转一圈去了吧台，其实小公主并不会游泳，不过说真的，谁来这种地方是为了游泳嘛。Vivian交叉双腿摆成最修长的姿势，靠在吧台上侧过脸看着耍着摇酒壶的调酒师，只一心盼着待会儿有个帅帅的王子从天而降、买一杯酒给她。

在她脚下，安托瓦内特号仿佛一座灯火通明的小小不夜城，放肆的乐声从四五处音响内传出，在一首新歌的鼓点中，年轻的男女们扬着手臂蹭着屁股跳起了另一支舞。天空里的星月被掩去了光芒，冷眼看着这一切，会不会有位王子从天而降它们倒是不知道，不过随着远处跨河的千禧桥越来越近、警笛越来越响，或许在未来的几分钟里，从天而降的会有些别的东西。

 

Gwaine和Lancelot三两步跨上最后几级楼梯，来到一扇铁门前。

[睡美人，我们到了。]

[稍等。]Leon敲着键盘调出热监控，[天台上一共有四个人，两两一组，一点钟三十码，十点钟二十五码。]

[我要十点钟那组。]Gwaine抢道。

Lancelot微笑着拉开了麻醉枪栓，[三十码对你来说太远了么？]

[就是这么回事儿。]Gwaine嬉笑着蹲下身，耳朵贴在门上从头发里取出一枚黑色小发卡往铁门锁芯里捅了捅，三两秒后听见咔嗒一声。

[棒吧？]

[棒。]Lancelot笑着，有气无力地捧场

[那当然。]Gwaine得意洋洋，[不然你以为当年是谁偷吃了灰姑娘藏在柜子里的棉花糖……]

两人对视一眼，轻轻点头。

Gwaine端好麻醉枪，踹开了门。

在等待的时间里Leon也没闲着，他通知Galahad做好准备随时起飞；Arthur那边倒还不用他担心，George提供的情报显示Excalibur藏在负一百二十七层某个房间里，这会儿Arthur除了在电梯里优哉游哉地跟着背景音乐的节拍晃脑袋什么都做不了；Percival还在支援途中，就像Colin预测的那样，附着在褐龙上的幻身咒在经过伦敦城外的防贼瀑布时就被冲掉了，Leon看着骑龙的大块头，心里多少泛起了一种当年Merlin骑龙公开魔法时异样的不安。而在Elyan和Gwen这边，伦敦巡警毕竟不吃白饭，皇家安保队员更是Leon一手调教出来的，如果经过了近五分钟的围追堵截还没能有什么进展，那Leon怕是要在大笑的时候伤心了。

此时此刻BMW还在以二百二十英里的时速顽强抵抗，三面透风的车体仅仅因为Agravaine的庇护追逐者才迟迟不敢开枪。然而在前方后方，两边警笛甩着红蓝的光、皮带一般抽到车玻璃上——BMW退无可退、进无可进，前后夹击之下带着满车无奈在柏油路上打出生平最后一个弯，上了绝不能走车的那座桥——伦敦千禧桥；天空已经黑透，街灯已经亮起，千禧桥轻盈的Y字形镶着两条光带，宛如起飞的跑道，对岸泰特现代艺术馆那高耸的石柱警告地竖着手指，又仿佛一座空白墓碑，等着他们用血肉写上自己的名字……BMW慌了神，这会儿像个歇斯底里的怨妇似的加了速，然后就在某一时刻——车子忽然刹住。突如其来的强大摩擦与惯性之下BMW前轮不动、后轮飞到空中，深蓝的车体立起来，九十度转体后咣一声撞上护栏、撑在上面变成了最诡秘的跷跷板。有那么几秒，车子看上去保持了平衡，然而这种假象也仅仅维持了几秒钟——

[报告长官！]Gwaine的声音响起，[天台清扫完毕。]

Leon稳了稳神，努力将思绪收回来——Elyan和Gwen，此时他帮不了他们，[伤亡情况？]

[四个人安全昏迷，两位公主还是完璧之身。]Gwaine大咧咧地回答。

[好……]Leon应着，迅速将天台重新扫描了一遍，[安娜公主，现在可以出发——]

[等一下。]Lancelot喊住他。

接下来通讯器那头传来了轻微的杂音，趁这会儿功夫，Leon最后扫了一眼Elyan那边:两个礼拜前还算光亮的BMW正脸盘朝下、飘飘忽忽地浮在一艘游轮上的泳池内……

[乔治女王。]Lancelot将通讯器并入了主线，[你当初跟我说屋顶一共有东西南北四台红外探测器对吗？]

[对。]George不解。

[那四台我刚刚关掉了，但屋顶中央还有一个东西——稍等我把画面传给你。]Lancelot看着那个神秘物飞快地眨了两下镜片。

一秒钟后，George连上了Lancelot的视窗：画面里有一个半球形的银色装置，上面稀稀疏疏地插有二十几根长针，看上去像只脱刺严重的老刺猬。随着Lancelot蹲下身，画面也往下移，这时George看到“刺猬”下部有一块黑色的电池盖似的东西，上面写着AM两个花体字母。

[天——]Leon的声音里透着股末日的味道，[这是巨石Anti-Magic系列最新对空魔法侦察仪。]

[针对龙的？]

[龙和其它空中魔法生物，这肯定是希尔内斯事件之后加装的。]

[有办法拆了它么？]Lancelot冷静地问。

[我只知道它的原理和雷达类似。]Leon无奈。

[你能黑进去吗？]Colin转头问George。

George噼里啪啦在电脑上敲下十几行代码，[恐怕不行，侦察仪和红外探测器一样用了β服务器，只能从内部进行物理切断……]

[所以我们只要像关红外探测器一样把它关了就行？]Gwaine问。

[理论上讲可以，不过巨石的最新安保资料显示这款探测仪的开关有精钢保护外壳，而且埋在天台某一块水泥板下……]

[某一块水泥板？]Gwaine不可思议地问，[你知道巨石的屋顶有多大铺设的水泥板有多大吧？]

[不幸的是，我知道。]

[没有其他方式么？]Colin问。

[恐怕没有。]George不得已回答，[我可以探测到它的大概信号源，可水泥板厚度有两公尺，就算我测到了你们该怎么……]

[把地刨开？]Gwaine瞪着脚下，[以我们手头的装备这得十九年。]

[贝儿和白雪不能一直在天台等着。]Leon提醒。

George点头，[是这个道理。]

[龙进不去了。]得出这个结论后Colin闭眼思索了片刻后调整了计划:[贝儿，白雪，你们往下走，看看能不能找到别的座驾，安娜公主？]

[在。]Galahad说。

[我需要你原地待命，随时接应；长发公主，待会儿事情暴露公寓就不安全了——]

[我明白。]Gaius从沙发上起身，[ρ号撤离点？我现在过去。]

 

扣断电话后，Gaius立刻动身前往ρ撤离点，他一把老骨头没帮上忙就罢了，这会儿绝不能成为拖后腿的人。出门前，御医只简单收拾了两样东西：一把黑伞和一部手机，黑伞里面藏着他的魔杖，而手机则是这次行动前Colin给每个人新配的加密手机。由于资金短缺，Colin还特意回了一趟格拉斯哥的公寓。

Gaius提着黑伞、揣着手机下了楼，唯二两辆车已经被Elyan开走，而他实在不想重复今晚早些时候的悲剧叫出租，而ρ撤离点又位于伦敦城外，用两条老腿走着去自然也是不妥。虽说只要平安离开了公寓，什么时间抵达撤离点并不急也没关系，不过Gaius却也不打算一拖再拖拖到明年去。老人站在路口琢磨了一会儿，最终决定还是采用公共交通。虽然作为皇家御医他已经几十年没有用过公共交通，而科技几年前就在伦敦城上空架满了轻轨，不过这能有多困难？这样想着，Gaius摸摸假发、扶扶眼镜，溜达着向地铁口去了。

 

就在Gaius安安稳稳踩在地面上的功夫，伦敦城另一边，灯火闪烁的泰晤士河上十几辆水上巡逻艇宛如一群被惹恼的蜂子；它们个个昂着头乘风破浪，在身后犁出一道道水的尾巴，隔着五十码Percival就能感觉到扑面而来的水气。他张开高空飞行中冻麻的下巴请求利诺降低，小龙俯冲到河面，伸出前爪挑逗似的拨了拨水，然后再次拔到高空猛扇几下翅膀，伸长颈子发出一声示威性的嘶吼。巡逻艇上的人如果先前没有察觉，那么此刻就再也没法忽视投在船上的巨大阴影，几条船转着方向盘纷纷闪躲，还有那么两条底盘不稳的直接被突如其来的气流掀翻。岸上几队警车内一时间探出七八个脑袋，可很快就被利诺几个带火星的喷嚏轰了回去。

褐龙抓紧这个时机越飞越低、越飞越低，直奔游轮上的Elyan和Gwen而去。Elyan在心里乐开了花，Gwen抓着哥哥的衣服在顶层甲板一处凸起的平台上摇摇摆摆地站起来，向Percival伸出手……

“你们先走。”

Percival扶着鳞片从龙背上飞快地滑下来，把缰绳往Gwen手里一塞，“利诺载不了四个人，公主出宫前咱们无论如何不能放走Agravaine。”

“那你怎么办？”Elyan问，看利诺扭着头喷出一簇簇火苗，开心地制造着一个个大混乱。

“我可以游走——”

Gwen摇着头，“灰姑娘更需要你们而不是我，我穿这身晚礼服比你们俩更容易混出去。”

这话不是没有道理，Elyan犹豫着，可Gwen已经把缰绳塞到了他手里；Elyan又挣扎了一下，还是妥协。Percival背起被水呛得连连咳嗽的Agravaine爬回龙背的功夫，他迅速拔出枪交到妹妹手里。

“注意安全。”

两分钟后，Gwen看着利诺扑闪着翅膀腾空而起，弯卷的头发渐渐被夏夜吹干，乱蓬蓬的被微风带着拍打她的脸。她看着那个小点越飞越远，心里泛起一种抹不掉的直觉:无论如何，对他们三个来说，这个长夜就快结束了。

而Gwen不知道的是，就在她提着高跟鞋、混入人流时，在她上方两千英尺处，对视的Percival和Elyan在彼此眉心处发现了两个小小的晃动的红点。

 

视窗里忽然爆出的红色看得George惊心动魄。虽然前两枚对空导弹仅仅是擦肩而过，可利诺已经被高速飞来的精铁擦掉了一层皮，而在视窗这头，纵然再怎么心急，远在千里之外的他们也只有一个词:无能为力。

“往好的方面想。”George艰难地开口，“巨石这边还没有人受伤……”

三分钟后，Colin得到消息：贝儿受袭，白雪公主轻伤昏迷。

[怎么会这样？！]

[意外。]Lancelot艰难地喘着气，[巡逻兵……]

Colin拍拍George的肩膀示意他善后，接着把电话拨给了本该负责看路的Leon。起先Leon没有接，话筒里那个冷漠的女声给他重复了两遍正在通话中。Colin把电话挂断，就要查看安全屋监控时，Leon把电话打了过来。

他显然知道了刚刚发生的事，电话一接通就道了歉。

[没事。]Colin压着火，[刚才有人找你？]

Leon在电话那头犹豫了片刻，[是。]

最简单的回答，表明他不愿就此事再说下去。

Colin知道Leon不是那种玩忽职守的人，[发生什么事了吗？]

这次Leon犹豫的时间更长了，[没什么你需要现在知道的。]

这话听得Colin有点不安，[你确定？]

[确定。]

就在Colin觉得这突如其来的变故不能更奇怪时，Leon又说：[小美人鱼，你能不能顶替我一会儿？有件事我想我最好现在去处理一下。]

虽然疑惑，不过Colin也明白眼下不是寻根究底的时候，[好。]

扣了电话后，George这边也已经善了后。等Lancelot扛着Gwaine进了房间关上门，Colin看着画面里被困的两人，又想起刚才Leon那通奇怪的电话，究竟是什么事能让他在任务中途撤出？他觉得心烦意乱，却也一时间无计可施，只得做了他现在能做的唯一一件事：他转到另一台电脑前调出安全屋的监控画面往回拨。监控显示几分钟前Leon接了个电话，听不清他在说什么，Leon背对着监控，也没法用唇语分析系统；可Colin能感觉到，无论来电的人是谁、又带来了什么消息，那都绝不会是什么好消息，Leon扣了电话转过身时脸上的表情让他有点——不寒而栗？Colin退出历史监控，查看即时监控，他查了主厅，各个卧室，装备室，训练场……就在他心里打着鼓查完了最后一间浴室时，他不得不接受一个诡异的现实：因为某种原因，Leon出去了。

 

与此同时，Arthur终于找到了那个房间，或者说，那条长廊。

只看这条长廊的话，简直分辨不出这里是巨石，倒更像一间博物馆，这里装潢算得上典雅，左右两面白墙上挂着现代主义的绘画，中间是一排高高低低的底座，上面陈列着各种奇形怪状的东西，虽然没有一件罩上玻璃，不过把东西放置在这地下近两千米的人显然不担心哪件东西会落灰。

不会这么简单。

[小美人鱼？]

通讯器那边的人敲了几下键盘，Arthur觉得眼球上的镜片热了一下，他眨了眨眼，再睁开时，方才空荡荡的房间已经布满了密密麻麻的红外线。

Colin将视窗放大，看到走廊远处一处三角形底座上的确放着一把枪，下方的名牌虽然看不清，不过却的确是E字打头，[目标在前方二十码处。]

所有准备都是为了这个，Arthur深吸一口气提醒自己稳住，然后摸出头套束住金发，脱掉外套小心地放到地上，他简单拉伸了一下身体，开始绕着红线，向二十码外慢慢移动。

[幸好本王长得瘦。]Arthur一边对通讯器那头开玩笑一边侧着身子单手撑地，小心地将绷紧的小腿从两条红线间收回来。

[你正吸着肚子呢吧。]Colin拆他的台。

[小美人鱼，讽刺国君可是叛国。]

[讽刺傻瓜可不是。]

[你等我拿回了王位，第一件事就是治你的大不敬罪。]

[现代社会没有大不敬罪。]

[那我猜我只好动用私刑了。]

George咳嗽了两声宣告线路里自己的存在。

Colin瞅瞅他，[殿下，请您专心看路好么。]

[说真的。]Arthur一边翻过一道红线一边慢慢说，[我刚才在想，等咱们回去，我该把肯辛顿宫赏给你。]

[你该想你手头的任务。]Colin纠正他。

[我知道。]Arthur说，[我也在想这个，不过说真的，肯辛顿宫，要不要？]

[为什么是肯辛顿宫？]

[你别明知故问。]

Colin握住话筒，生怕笑容会变作呼吸传到那边去，他当然知道，从安妮王后到戴安娜王妃，在肯辛顿宫住过的国王伴侣不胜枚举，而当初Anthony向Ygraine求婚时，更是把这座宫殿重新翻修成为订婚厚礼。

[要不要？]Arthur在通讯器那头催促。

Colin握着话筒，额头抵在手背上，笑得说不出话。

[你不要我就给别人了。]Arthur威胁他。

[原来殿下早就找好下家了啊。]Colin拖长声调。

[不用我找。]Arthur洋洋自得的声音从那边传来，[等我成了有颜有钱有王国的单身国王，跟谁求婚都八九不离十，所以你最好抓紧机会。]

[我想想吧。]Colin告诉他，[肯辛顿宫那么小，我的龙该养哪儿去。]

George再次清了清嗓子。

Colin瞥了眼身边那个尴尬得面色通红耳朵快冒蒸汽的家伙，体贴地转移了话题，[你先集中精力把水晶鞋拿到再说吧，待会儿还得想想怎么出来，等白雪公主醒了……]

Arthur不再说话，只是嘴角还挂着一抹余笑。两分钟后，他跨过最后一条线，[我到了。]

那么，这就是了。

黑色枪体静静躺在一个卡美洛特红的天鹅绒枕垫上，柔托着刚，让他的神经也变得坚毅又忧郁，这是他父亲留给他的东西，是他父亲留给他的东西……Arthur觉得心脏激动得快要跳出胸口撞到那把枪上，不过他还是压抑着先检查了一遍底座，用戒指里的激光切开一面玻璃割断了里面的报警器，然后才重新直起身伸出手——郑重而敬畏地——握住枪体。

Colin看着画面上Arthur握住枪体。

Arthur还在握着枪体。

一开始他以为Arthur只是百感交集，过了那么两三秒才意识到不对劲，他敲敲键盘却没有任何反应，画面定格在Arthur握住枪的那一幕就不动了，像有人按下了暂停键。

Colin从椅子里坐起来，“怎么回事？”

George看上去也一头雾水。

“Arthur！”Colin开始向麦克里喊，“Arthur！！”

他猛捶了两下键盘，画面闪了一下，重新动起来。他还没来得及舒口气，就看见重新移动的画面里转眼间出现了三个男人；对方显然是有备而来，三两下扭着Arthur的胳膊把他按到了台子上。这时候Colin才看到Arthur的手被捆住了，枪支下方柔软的卡美洛特红天鹅绒垫内伸出了几只水管一样的银链把他的手锁在了台子上；接着其中一个大汉将枪口对准摄像头，扣动了扳机。

货车车厢里所有东西都抖起来，他们仿佛正经历一场地震。George看向Colin，Colin已经不会说话，脸色惨白得像刚刚死了一回，“Arthur的视窗……”

“切不过去。”

“通讯器……”

“连不上……”

Colin怒了：“我以为你说咱们的通讯不会断！”

在George回答之前，Colin又一下子没了底气，“对不起，对不起……”他连说了几句，把脸埋在了掌心里，过会儿又抬起头，脸色如一块冰冷的钢板：“能定位他吗？”

“能。”George敲打着键盘，“他们正往上走……”

“Lancelot和Gwaine那边怎么样？”

“暂时联系不上。”

“往上走，往上走……”Colin反复念着这句话，车厢里的东西又开始轻轻颤抖。

George不甘心这么坐着等，就和Galahad一同排查起巨石内所有摄像头，可这时候才发现他们已经进不去：那些他亲手雕刻的门、熔铸的锁此刻对他一一关闭；半分钟前他只知道对方是有备而来，可半分钟后、疯狂弹奏着键盘编了几组程序后，George才真正明白对方究竟多“有备而来”：对方采用的J•A式“橡皮管技术”可以无限否认源的存在，这并非不可破解，破解却需要大量时间，而要在他的胡子长到胸口前重新侵入系统，这概率大得就像一个东亚人走在非洲大陆上、恰巧碰见自己二表舅的三姑妈。

George有些迷茫地盯着桌角那只底盘歪斜的小黄鸭……“蒜鼻子”倚在一个压瘪的可乐罐上，一屁股鸭毛集体向右歪，看起来霸气而邪恶……

邪恶……

既然这个他亲手设计出来的监控程序没什么用，George干脆狠心植入了一个病毒程序，这就好比我进不去这个屋子、看不了你家电视，所以我给你断了电，让你也看不了。

[Georgee，你能连上军情六处的卫星么？]Galahad在那头问，听起来胡伽似乎也知道自己丢了个爸爸，急得在通讯器那边一个劲儿喷气。

George试了试，[能，你是想——]

[查门口，如果他们抓住了Arthur就只有两种处理方式：扣留或者运走。]

十几秒后，George在巨石门口发现了一辆押运车。

Colin看到这里终于稍稍松了口气，“我现在过去——”

“咱们没有那么多通讯器——”

Colin扬了扬手机回答了他的问题。

[等下！]Galahad叫道。

“又怎么了？”Colin刹住脚步。

[Georgee，把卫星图放大——车那里，我要看车那里，能再精确点儿吗？]

George调整着画面的功夫，Colin又问了一遍：“怎么了？”

[他们如果知道Georgee的本事，怎么可能让咱们这么轻而易举地发现门口的车？]Galahad提醒他。

Colin刚才乱了方寸，这会儿已经愣了，“他们……”

[他们选择把车停在正门口，不是采取了什么防范措施就是这车是个障眼法。]

“高清图传过去了。”George通知。

Galahad有一会儿没说话，大概是在研究那些图，Colin除了自己的心跳什么也听不见，仿佛过了一个世纪后才听到通讯器里一声抽气。

[我就知道……那辆车连着爆破装备。]

“不论怎样，我还是得去。”Colin站起来。

“你去能干什么？”George问他。

Colin很平静：“一起被抓。”

 

就在货车车厢里一伙人遍寻Arthur踪迹不得时，Gaius也正纳闷儿他在哪儿。老御医觉得自己像一只老鼠，一只下水道里的老鼠；他原来料定他多年专车猛一下子乘公共交通会有些困难，却没想到会是这样困难，要知道他年轻那会儿陪着Anthony去狩猎，彼时的王子曾戏称他能用鼻子嗅出东南西北。可在这几十年间修得上上下下的地铁、电车和空中轻轨中，Gaius发现要找到适合自己的路实在是困难，于是他才会像个外来者似的戴着副小眼镜、瞅着张大地图。

毫不丢人地说，Gaius坐错了两趟车，第一次他坐反了方向，把西汉姆和索伦广场搞反了，第二次他下错了站，应该在克罗斯纪念碑那站下，却稀里糊涂坐到了克罗斯广场。就这样，过了大约十五分钟Gaius才终于在一番辛苦之后心满意足地看着伦敦城一点点远去。

在那之后老御医站在窗边岔开脚，瞪大眼睛刷脸解开锁屏，带着股“老年人我终于搞懂了现代科技”的自信拨出了Galahad的电话。

“Galahad？”

“噢——嗨，Gaius……”

“我坐上车了，马上出城。”

“啊。”Galahad在那边吞咽着，“呃，关于这个……”

 

Colin戴着手铐被押上车时，Arthur除了脸色阴沉了些并没有什么大碍，双手也已经从Excalibur上解放了出来，正规规矩矩戴着一副手铐；手铐看似普通，可银色金属上却像得了麻疹似的布满了红色的小点——那正是Galahad口中的爆破装备。Colin放出几缕魔法试探了一下：虽然东西不大，不过里面的元件布局很是复杂，他虽然是个法师不是拆弹专家，但也知道某些元件会被魔法触发。Colin试探了一会儿，最终决定不去冒险在这副手铐周遭施任何高流量魔法；而眼下车里有人看着，用别针一类东西捅开锁眼也不现实，既然会用在Arthur身上，那解锁方式想必也没有用发卡别针捅一捅那么简单……

领头的那个二等兵把他往Arthur对面一塞，关了车厢门，咚咚锤了两下车厢前面那块铁皮，没一会儿，车子动起来。

“见到你我怎么那么不惊讶。”Arthur没忍住讽刺了一句。

Colin耸耸肩膀，“你不见了，我只能来找你。”

“你听不出话好歹是吧？”

音量提高了。

“是。”

语气很坚定。

“出发前我怎么跟你说的——”Arthur有点火了，“我怎么跟你说的？！”

“如果你是我——”

“如果我是你我会留在外面准备救援！”

“你根本不知道Asa会做出什么你可能放我一个人在里面？”Colin问他。

“我可能——”

“这话你自己信吗？”

Arthur气急：“你怎么就不能乖乖呆在家！”

“你知道我从来不听你的话。”Colin很倔地回答。

“那你说说你来有什么用？！”Arhur两眼冒火地示意了一下他手上的手铐，“你自己说说你给自己找了这么副手铐有什么用！”

Colin咬了咬嘴唇，声音一下子降得很低：“就算救不了你，死在一起总可以吧。”

Arthur被这话噎得一个字也说不出来，他把头别到一边，有仇似的瞪着绿色的车厢铁皮。Colin弯腰凑过来，放低了姿态，声线也柔和下来，“我知道你担心什么，我跟你保证，希尔内斯那种事不会再发生……”

Arthur没吭声。

Colin弯起一点嘴角，用卷毛蹭两下对方额头，“你这么生气，肯辛顿宫是不是不打算给我了？”

“想得美，”Arthur告诉他，“等我回去了就把你关里面。”

Colin低低笑起来：“你一个麻瓜，还想关住我？”

Arthur斜他：“等你连床都下不了，看你往哪儿跑。”

Colin挑眉：“你意识到了我是个很厉害的法师吧？”

“你们俩意识到了车厢里还有其他人吧？！”二等兵终于忍不住了。

Colin瞥了他一眼，没再说话，可和Arthur的交流也没有就此停下，他看着Arthur的眼睛，Arthur也看着他。

这是一场不需要魔法的摄神取念，他发现他只要对上Arthur那双蓝眼就可以读懂那里面敞开的一切：他气他居然跟过来，又知道他必然会跟过来，他担心他们接下来的安危，却又觉得只要两个人在一块儿发生什么都没那么糟；车身在晃，Arthur的眼波也在闪，像湖面上的阳光，让人想起所有那些温暖、美好、值得一辈子纪念的东西。

“操。”二等兵看着两个俘虏来来回回的眼神又骂了一句，“真恶心。”

Arthur听了这话，像个调皮的大男孩似的冲Colin眨眨眼，屁股离开座位、伸长脖子紧紧吻住他，Colin有点想笑，但更多的是情不自禁地回吻……

这个吻最终被二等兵飞来的一拳止住，他们被粗暴地拉开——然后又回到了eye sex的状态。

 

与此同时，在他们身后几英里外，昏迷已久的Gwaine终于醒了过来。

“你感觉怎么样？”Lancelot紧张地问他。

“还行吧。”Gwaine砸吧了一下嘴，“我刚刚还做梦梦到吃一块苹果味儿奶酪……”

Lancelot动作一僵，有点尴尬地抹了下嘴角。

“刚才发生了什么？”Gwaine问，“是我瞎了还是这地方连个灯都没有？”

“十分钟前这里断了电。”Lancelot告诉他，“通讯也断了，我想灰姑娘那边出事了……”

“所以接下来怎么办？”Gwaine敲着脑袋，在Lancelot的帮助下摇摇晃晃地站起来。

“如果灰姑娘的同伙发现同伴被抓，一定会想着外逃对吗？”

Gwaine明白过来，“他们会一层层往上查。”

“所以咱们得往下。”

往下虽然没有出路，不过往上却是一点希望也没有，巨石的设计就像一口井，即便他们能侥幸爬到井口、逃出了小巨石也根本不可能逃出大巨石；而以他们现在的火力，一旦到了开阔的地面就是胜算全无。反而如果往下，按照原计划寻找别的座驾，倒还有那么一丝可能性。

两人没敢开手电，先将镜片调至夜间模式、摸黑在这层转了一圈：这层的产品主要是一些军靴、腰带之类的东西，并没有什么实际的功用。于是他们继续往下，不过这次他们胆子更大了些，Lancelot按下皮带上的菱形按钮，一枚迷你吸盘飞出来啪的一下粘到天花板上，Lancelot翻过护栏往下跳。钢丝绳一圈圈从皮带里抽出来，他大概落了五十米左右，绳子到了头，他就荡到护栏边翻回走廊，解开皮带上的挂扣，按了一个键让绳子自己收回去。没过几秒，Gwaine也下来了。

如果说上一层已经是人烟稀少，那么这层可以说是热得连个鬼也要蒸发。

Gwaine已经放弃了掩饰，他脱了外套，把里面的小东西全翻出来塞进裤兜，外套往护栏上一搭，然后三两下扯开了唯一那件衬衣的领口，拉开枪栓握在手里；金属比人体吸热快得多，又不会自己排热，Gwaine一握上去几乎能闻见烤肉的香味儿。

他们在这层转了几圈，看到一个标着子弹间的牌子就推门进去，可进去之后却发现这里空空如也，Gwaine摸了一把传送带，手差点儿粘在上面。

“这地方是怎么回事。”他试着把那湿沥青似的东西往下甩，“这地方就像块融化的巧克力。”

“电梯也被封住了。”Lancelot指给他看。

电梯门前拉着个黄色的警示条，警示条上没写原因，只写了“停用”两字。

他们没别处可去，就继续往前走了一段，经过一段走廊，发现地上全是泥点似的东西，还有什么在不停往下滴，Lancelot抬起手表将灯光打过去，却吃惊地发现头顶的黑胶皮管子在熔化……

“Gwaine。”Lancelot忽然很严肃地叫他，“你觉不觉得这儿特别热？”

“你说呢？”Gwaine挽着袖子。

“你觉不觉得……”Lancelot顿了一下，“今年都特别热？”

抛开这个问题和他们现在的处境有什么直接关系，Gwaine认真想了一下这个问题，最开始觉得热是什么时候？争取夏季限电制度的时候？还是水藻长满了安全屋天花板的时候？可这么一回想起来，早在二月他和Lancelot躺在伊尔镇的草坪上时就觉得热了，那天他从草地里扒拉出一朵正抬头的小花叼在嘴里，好像还和Lancelot开了个什么他很性感（hot）的笑话，他记不清了。

“你的意思是，这些热度是人为的？”

Lancelot摇摇头，“我不知道，George说巨石有多深来着？”

“大约七英里。”

“从巨石的情况看，这股热气似乎是从地下传来的……可按理说应该越往下越冷才对吧？”

“也不能这么说。”Gwaine用巴掌给两人扇风，“没准儿巨石只是地下排气扇坏了之类的。”

“坏到损失成这样还不修？”

“Asa没钱吧。”Gwaine这会儿已经热得不行了，如果不是全身是汗，他早借着这个机会往Lancelot身上一摊了，然而现在他连Lancelot都不想贴，这就很能说明问题了。

Lancelot也知道Gwaine是怕热体质，可眼下他们也没处可去，只能像两只虫子似的没头没脑地转来转去。 二十分钟后，用Gwaine的话说，当他“水做的骨肉快化回一滩水”的时候，他们总算淘到了宝:在这层楼东边（Lancelot感觉是东边）的一个房间里陈列着十六个蚕蛹似的东西，从外往里看内部结构有点像飞船又有点像潜水艇，正前方驾驶板前是两个并排的蓝色沙发椅，沙发椅间有长长短短的控制杆，左边有一排内嵌式柜子，右边弧形墙上挂满了大大小小的黑箱，从那些黑箱的完整度来看这些“蚕蛹”的隔热效果不错，而蚕蛹前方挂的一份记录更是相当合Gwaine此时的胃口。

“‘吃土鼹鼠。’”

“这是它的名字？”

“看起来是。”

“下面这些……”Lancelot手指划着长长一列代码和日期。

“可能是测试日期和调试者代号什么的。”Gwaine猜测，“Leon不是说过巨石里每样东西都有这个？”

“Excalibur就没有。”

“有。”Gwaine反驳，“我记得George有次说过他的代号是PG13什么什么什么。”

Lancelot回忆了一下，Gwaine昏迷期间他曾短暂地在手表上开过Arthur的视窗，他不记得自己在那把枪周围看到过这样一份记录，不过这时候Gwaine已经开始推搡他……

两分钟后，他们来到了舱内。

“你记不记得你十一岁生日那天，Oli带咱们去运输博物馆玩了航空模拟器？”Lancelot问。

“你是说我撞毁了二十九架飞机、五座控制塔、两个候机室，最后出舱时从楼梯上摔下来摔断了腿的那回？”

“……不，我是说我做了三十次完美起飞、三十次完美着陆的那回。”

Gwaine作出一副戏剧性的恍然大悟脸，“好吧，”说着把测试记录单扔到一边，“接下来听你的，萨利机长。”

Lancelot坐进驾驶座稳了稳神，然后——凭感觉——按下了控制板上最大的红色键。

 

伦敦，

当蓝色货车在考布利地铁站站口停下时，时间已经跨过七月十四号、来到了七月十五号。安静的街道几乎已经没有人，几只黑猫在路灯下巡逻似的踱着步，警惕地目送着站口走出来的那名突兀的人类。

“Arthur他们失联多久了？”这是Gaius上车后第一句话。

“有半个小时了。”George回答。

“Excalibur和他们在一起？”

George点点头，“不过在那些人手里。”

“George。”Gaius这时候声音很严肃了，“我需要你再跟我说一遍，Excalibur上的程序芯片究竟是怎么设计的。”

“其实很简单。”George不需要听Gaius的声音就已经意识到了问题的严重性，“Excalibur是指纹触发的，只有正确的指纹才可以扣动扳机或抽出弹夹，扣动扳机会把文件毁掉，抽出弹夹可以拿到文件，芯片周围包裹着一种敏感材料，如果有人想强行打开文件就会被自动发送——”

“发送到哪儿？”

“Anthony陛下亲自设定的指定邮箱。”

“指定邮箱是？”

“我不知道。”George诚实地说，“这部分我没有参与。”

“如果……”Gaius慢慢开口，“George，你跟我说实话，你有没有在程序里留后门？”

许多程序员在编写程序时都会给自己留一个后门，所谓后门，顾名思义就是一条可以绕过防火墙的VIP通道，主要用于日后修补程序缺陷。由于这种捷径有被黑客利用的风险，所以有的程序员以留后门为耻，不过也有的不介意，认为这不过是圈里公认的秘密，更有人把后门当做“签名”印在自己的成果上。最初入行时George只是把代号（PG13X/2）以孤立行的形式编入代码，可后来……

他犹豫了一下，点了点头。

“你能不能做点修改，无论扣动扳机还是抽出弹夹，只要指纹匹配就自动发送？” 

George想了想，“应该可以。”

“可以还是不可以？”

George犹豫了一下，“可以，Excalibur枪管下方配有一个小型信号传输仪，只要我离得足够近就能连上网，一旦连上网就能从后门钻进去。”

“你说的足够近要多近？”Gaius问。

George为难了，“传输仪不是我装的，不过……五十米，五十米应该可以。”

 

Gaius一脚油门杀出去差点吓哭George时，白金汉宫后院里，那辆载着两位俘虏的押运车终于熄了火。

后门打开、灯光照进来的时候Arthur有些不适应，现在该有凌晨几点钟，不过白金汉宫后院里的灯却悉数亮着，像一排兵似的欢迎他来到刑场。Arthur觉得心脏怦怦直跳，在那么多次的想象里、在他和父亲那么多次的构思中，他从没想到有天他真正回到白金汉宫会是在这种情况下，然而三分钟后，他已经站在了大厅里。

他们被人押着往里走，他戴着手铐看着铺着红毯的大理石楼梯，那些优美的雕塑，还有绘画上他的祖先；领头人自进入宫殿起动作也变得柔和，仿佛这座冰冷的石头建筑的历史庄严感足以侵入居住者的骨髓。他们上了长长的旋转的台阶，拐过几个弯，又走上一段长长的旋转的台阶，最后来到了一扇门前。领路人推开门示意他们进去，他和Colin肩并肩走进房间，门在他们身后关上。

Arthur的眼睛适应了一会儿这儿的光，一开始他以为这不过是一个空房间，可很快就意识到自己错了；房间基本是空的，只在尽头处由三级台阶撑起一块不大的梯形平台，平台上端正地放着一把御椅；椅子上绣着那顶金灿灿的圣爱德华王冠，还有两个字母：AP。

王座室。

他刚想走近看清楚一点，身后的门却再次开了，一个男人和一个女人从阴影中走出来。女人他没见过，男人的脸他倒是很熟——太熟。

第一次见到Asa时，Arthur摸不准自己的感情，他以为他会愤怒多一点，他以为自己会质问父亲死亡的真相，可等真正见到Asa的脸，见到Asa的脸从阴影中走出来，他发现他心中一片平静，即使有什么感情，也是一种深深的同情。

这就是我的替身吗？

我父亲为我寻找的替死鬼？

他还是个孩子……

直到一旁Colin撞了撞他的肩膀他才醒过神，慢慢意识到对方并不会因为他的同情就表现出同样的宽容。

“晚上好。”

这是Arthur对Asa说的第一句话。

“你真有礼貌。”

这是Asa对Arthur说的第一句话。

Arthur笑了，“真可惜我不能对你说同样的话……你坐在我的座位上了。”

“Orion先生怕是还没搞清状况吧。”Morgause微笑着，“您该看清你的处境再开口。”

“这位小姐怕是还没搞清状况吧。”Arthur反唇相讥，“你该看清你面前的人是谁再叫。”

“Orion……Arthur……Pendragon……”Morgause每说一个词向他走一步，“今夜过后，你希望你的朋友在墓碑上写哪个名字都可以，我很惊讶，你旁边这位会魔法的小朋友居然没有一时冲动用魔法炸死你们俩，看来他认出了我送你们的情侣手链……”她摸摸Arthur的脸，手指沿着他的胸口一路下滑到手铐处敲了敲，“不过这样也好，可以让陛下亲手解决你……”

她绕到一边，给主子让出路。

Asa来到他面前，手里握着一把枪，让Arthur有点惊讶的是，那不是Excalibur，只是一把普通的枪。

Asa用那把枪顶住他的脑袋，“有什么遗言么？”

虽然震惊于Asa居然没有许多话要讲，不过Arthur还是很快反应过来，向Colin一偏头，“放了他，他只是个打杂的。”

“我不是打杂的。”Colin在身边人的瞪视下告诉Asa，“我是当初那个在格林威治宫带走了Arthur的人，是那个拥有白龙的人，是帮忙劫了希尔内斯的人。”

说着他握住Arthur的手铐。

“你知道这副手铐能做什么。”Colin平静地告诉Asa，“开了枪，你知道我会做什么。”

他说着将魔法释放到空中，与另一股魔法交缠、对峙，它们一股老练而沉稳，另一股年轻而狠辣；接着，两股魔法中掺入了第三种——

Morgana。

 

Morgana踩着高跟鞋走进房间时谁也不理，甩起裙尾就坐到了王座上，那架势就像走进客厅坐进沙发，一时间把Arthur和Asa都看傻了。

Morgause想说点什么，可Morgana眼神凌厉地扫了她一眼，那气势与往日大不相同，Morgause张了张嘴，也就识趣地退到一边静观其变。

而Arthur顿时觉得全身肌肉不再那么紧绷，好像潜意识里，他信得过Morgana。

“把手放开。”Morgana告诉他，“我见不得别人在我面前秀恩爱，”说完又一指Asa，“把枪放下。”

如果没被Colin握着，或许Arthur这会儿真会把手放开，Asa见Arthur没动，就攀比似的也没动。

Morgana翻了翻眼睛，从王座上站起来，“Arthur劫了Asa的人，Asa抢了Arthur的王座，我来调停的话，方案是这样：你留着王座，”她告诉Asa，“你带着你的人远走高飞。”她告诉Arthur。

气氛被Morgana三言两语这么一搅，倒真像个家庭闹剧了；Arthur瞥了Colin一眼，不过Colin没在看他，Colin正带着十二分的警惕和微微的惊讶看着Morgana；至于Asa，Arthur看得出他也犹豫了，不过仍然没有动。

Morgana也不发火，“不同意你们就这么闹下去，开枪的、引爆的，行动前跟我说一声我好走得远远的。”

又是一段沉默，然后Asa说：“我没必要让步。”

Arthur顿时佩服起这家伙的勇气来。

Morgana变戏法似的从身后摸出个本子顶了顶Asa胸口，“还记得HGWXX/7吗？”

Asa没有说话，Morgause在一旁倒是显得很惊讶。

“HGWXX/7是什么？”Arthur问。

“Anthony笔记本里的一个代号。”Morgana给他解释，“自从Asa把本子还给我记录这个代号的那页就不见了……后来我私下去查了查，在Excalibur的调试记录里查到了它。如果爸爸笔记里没有出现这个号码，我想今晚Arthur也不用来白金汉宫做客了是不是。”

Asa没有说话。

“Excalibur，Arthur，威胁一共有两个，你只需要解决至少一个就可以高枕无忧。”Morgana教他，“解决Excalibur无疑是最好的方案，如果你今天杀了Arthur，明天芯片上的定时器把文件公布了怎么办？咱们谁也不知道HGWXX/7往Excalibur里加了什么机关……今天咱们把枪毁掉，你把手铐钥匙给他，他走出这道门，对王座就再也没有威胁了。”

“这个方案我想过。”Asa沉吟片刻，“可他不会愿意……”

“他不愿意有什么关系？”Morgana眉毛一挑，“毕竟，Excalibur认的可是我的指纹。”

屋子里其余四人目瞪口呆地看着她。

Morgana不以为意地一挥手，“得了，别那么大惊小怪，爸爸又不傻，文件的确可以证明Arthur的身份，可把指纹也设定成他那可有点儿蠢，Anthony干嘛把开启人设定成Arthur，再把Excalibur放到一个Arthur根本够不到的地方？毁掉文件唯一的受益人就是我可爱的另一位弟弟，”Morgana看着Asa，“爸爸知道你可以尽情威胁Arthur，却永远不会伤害我，要找一个人当钥匙自然是我最适合。”

没人说话。

“有人打算威胁我吗？”Morgana象征性地问了问。

没有。

Morgana满意地点点头，再次向Asa伸出手。

这次Asa犹豫一下，妥协地把手里的枪给她，与此同时，Colin想了想，也暂时先把Arthur的手放开。Morgana转身将那把普通的枪放到一边，从Morgause那里取来Excalibur。

“事情到了这个地步，你们要是不想两败俱伤，就按我的方案来。”

Colin迷惑了，Morgana的样子似乎真想保Arthur，可她的魔法又是怎么回事？如果说刚才他还在用“以魔法引爆手铐”为威胁的筹码的话，那么此时此刻，他的魔力被压抑住了——他很久都没有体会过这种感觉了，他几乎已经习惯了魔法顶端一人独大，可此时在Morgana与Asa面前，两股魔法拧成一条、仿佛游动的小蛇恍然间长成了巨蟒，钳住他两条胳膊让他动弹不得，那种魔法能量一点儿也不冷，它像缓缓流动的岩浆一样炙热而不可阻挡，他的魔法被这股合力压下去只能憋着，怏怏地喘着气。

Arthur不明白了，“Morgana……你究竟为什么要这么帮他？”

Asa看着他姐姐。

绿眼眸盯着蓝眼眸，然后Morgana说：“咱们能谈谈吗？私下。”

 

上次和Morgana独处已经是上辈子的事了，那时他穿着西装，在沙发上盘腿带着满脸幼稚抱怨父亲不让自己上战场……果然现在是不能和过去比的。

进屋之后Morgana锁了门，从她眼睛里闪过的金色来看，她还加了一道锁。

“要烟么？”她从柜子上取过一个镶了珍珠的银烟盒递给他。

Arthur示意了下手铐。

Morgana自己抽了一根，来到沙发上坐下，“你知道就算Asa放你们走了也不会放过你们吧？”

“我猜到了。”

“待会儿车夫会把你们带到格林威治路，那儿有家叫安格鲁的面包房，到了那儿你们就停下去买面包，从后门出去，我安排了人接应你们，他们会把你们带出伦敦，给你们新的护照、现金和车票，你可以拿着车票去格拉斯哥国际机场，也可以去别的地方。”

Arthur摇摇头，“我走了，这个国家怎么办？”

Morgana嗤笑一声，“老弟，别把你自己看得太重要了，英国没有你还有他，没有他还有我。”

“你怎么以前没动作？”Arthur问。

“什么动作？”

“你手里有我的身份证明，你就没想过早点儿还给我？”

“说实话？”Morgana挑起眉毛，“四个月前爸爸取走我的指纹时可没说要干什么，要不是几天前Asa撕掉了那个神秘代码我压根儿不知道Excalibur的存在，如果不是四十分钟前Leon的电话我现在根本不会在这里。”

Arthur皱起眉头，“你睡觉都不关机？”

Morgana耸耸肩，“Leon走后就没关过。”

“Leon？”Arthur立刻警惕地眯起眼。

Morgana倾过身子捏了捏他的脸，“Leon。毕竟小阿色都带老公回家了……”

“不是老公。”Arthur小声反驳。

“从你看他的眼神？你早晚是他的人——”Morgana在Arthur抗议前举起一只手，“扯远了，Excalibur的事我之前的确不清楚，而且就算我提前知道了，也不一定会拿出来，Asa当国王未必比你差到哪儿去。”

Arthur冷笑一声表示怀疑。

“除了希尔内斯那件事你把他逼急了，你再给我举个他坐不了王座的例子？”Morgana啪地按下打火机，“如果不是你心急火燎地劫了希尔内斯，过段日子那些孩子就会被Asa私下放掉。”

这个消息让Arthur觉得意外，他还没想好说什么，Morgana就问了他另一个问题。

“Arthur，你爱那个Colin James吗？”

Arthur一开始有点别扭，不过还是点点头。

“你刚才问我为什么帮Asa，那我倒要问问你，我帮你坐上了王位，你打算搂着Colin当国王？”她喷了口烟，“我的傻弟弟，他是个法师，光这一条全世界就没人接受得了。”

“所有听过希尔内斯的人都知道我和巫师有联系。”Arthur反驳。

“他们知道你们是同盟——最多是朋友。”Morgana替他将句子补充完整，“世界现在正慢慢接受混血，可还没宽容到允许突然冒出来的国王和一个平民男巫联姻的地步。”Morgana说得很直白，“你要想回来，就不可能带他回来，这个问题你得想清楚。”

Arthur沉默了。这正是他长久以来最不想面对的一个问题，他们从没谈过这件事——从没，原来夺回王位这种事显得那么渺茫，想这种事没有意义；近来他又觉得等他回来了，一边打理不列颠一边慢慢想也不迟，可现在他姐姐把现实捅给他了：是啊，怎么回来？他要怎么带他回来？只要战争一日不结束、只要Colin还想留在他身边，就必须从此隐藏自己的魔法，他也必须在人前掩盖他爱他——没人能接受他们的新国王被最致命的魔法蛊惑，他们要想形影不离就只能挂以主仆之名，至多掩饰成一句忠心的朋友；这一切或许可以随着战争的落幕而终结，可那天究竟有多遥远？在那之前，难道他要一直委屈Colin阉割自己的能力、低低下下地留在他身边？更何况这种设想从Colin踏入白金汉的那一刻起就已经成为了过去，如今他完完整整地将自己暴露在了敌人面前，不论将来他们两人在哪里，随便Asa和Morgause透些风声出去……Arthur知道那个他一直逃避的时刻终于到来，就是现在了：只有一个，现在他只能选一个——如果他真的有得选。

“英国怎么办？”Arthur又问了一遍，“我生来就是国王，难道我能就这么离开？”

“去他的生来。”Morgana说，“关键看你选什么。”

“你选了什么？”Arthur看着她，“发现自己有魔法后，你选了什么？”

这个问题让Morgana想起了Leon临走前说的话，“我选择了不被自己的恐惧绑架。”

Arthur沉默一会儿，还是摇头：“我不能把王位交到Asa手里。”

“那咱们可以赌一把。”Morgana哼一声，在烟灰缸旁磕了磕烟，“你可以出去晓之以情动之以理，看看你那张嘴皮能不能让Asa放过你，如果你们两个谈好了，我可以临场发挥解决Morgause的问题；或者你不同意我的提议，你们双方继续僵持下去，期待你那些朋友可以活着冲过重重防线赶来支援，不过我告诉你这种方案多半没戏，这里是白金汉，不是那种小破地库人人可以进去参观……

Arthur犹豫了。

“我刚才说过了，英国还有我。”Morgana站起来，“如果哪天Asa再做出希尔内斯那样的事，我就篡了他的位自己做女王——最近一段时间我总觉得或许我可以用我的魔法和出身做点大事。”

“比如？”

“结束战争。”

Arthur沉默了。

“你原来想夺回王位我理解。”Morgana继续说，“王位在我们手里，你不放心，可现在咱们谈过了，如果你放心把这里交给我，就带着他离开——趁你还能。”

Arthur继续沉默。

“无论你怎么想，都得快点想。”Morgana告诉他，“如果你这会儿想不明白，就算再给你两个月你都不会想明白，不过你得清楚，一旦你今天走了，就不可能回来了。”

Morgana掐灭了烟，她看着火星消失在烟灰缸里，忽然希望一切都能像这样这么简单。

 

与此同时，巨石东部两英里外的贝格尔湖区，水面下方隐隐显出一道微弱的光斑，起先它只有萤火虫大小，可没一会儿就跟充了气的球似的膨胀起来，光斑越长越大、越逼越近，吓得湖水发起了抖；十几秒后，一个茧型庞然大物哗啦一声钻出水面，湖水滴滴答答沿着光滑的金属外壳往下淌；又过了一会儿，巨茧熄了光，上方舱门打开，从里面冒出两个人来。

“所以咱们今天除了蒸桑拿还干了什么？”Gwaine一边扒着舱门爬出来一边喘着气，沿巨茧的弧面滑进水里却噗嗤一下踩到了什么东西，“What the f——”

鱼。

水漫到腰际，水面上漂浮着数不清的鱼肚皮:它们大大小小、种类不一，随风荡来荡去、荡来荡去。

“Lance——”

Lancelot食指贴住嘴唇示意他安静，转着眼睛聚精会神地拨着耳边的通讯器。他们这会儿似乎是出了屏蔽范围，没一会儿那头就传来了Gahalad惊讶的抽气声。Gwaine把联络的任务交给Lancelot，一边听着耳内的对话一边蹲下身仔细观察起水面上的鱼，可翻来覆去一时间也看不出什么，捡了条拎起来从头检查到尾，左转右转也只得了那么一个结论：这鱼死了，如果不是死因不明，大概就可以下锅了。

然而Gwaine并没有锅，也没有心情下锅，因为两分钟后Lancelot切断线路对他说：“Arthur和Colin被抓了。”

虽然早就料到了这点，可听Lancelot亲口说出来Gwaine心里还是咯噔一下。

“现在什么情况？”

“Galahad正在接咱们的路上，他刚刚在带着胡伽给利诺疗伤，Gwen说Asa已经把伦敦地区所有防空部署转移到了白金汉方圆一英里，地面封城，不过幸运的是Gaius和George已经开了进去。”

“谁最后见到Arthur和Colin的？”

“Galahad，他说当时小美人鱼看起来还挺有信心的，毕竟假国王的魔法不如他……”

“那两个人凑一起，战斗力不是蹭蹭往上涨就是唰唰往下掉。”Gwaine急得头发都快炸起来了。

“听着，我知道你很急。”Lancelot按住Gwaine的肩膀，“我也很急，可我想他们应该暂时不会有什么生命危险——Leon说Morgana公主已经从温莎赶了过去，她不会让Asa杀了她弟弟。”

“……Agravaine呢？”

“利诺当时伤得太重载不了三个人，Percy就在沿途给他找了个寄存处——”

Gwaine抱头转了两圈，摊开手:“所以咱们现在能干什么？”

Lancelot叹气:“只能等。”

“只能等？只能等……”

Gwaine一团乱麻地来到湖边，狠狠往水里踢了一脚。虽然天色已经隐约透出转亮的迹象，可他却总觉得身边的一切越来越黑，还有湖水……湖水里翻了肚皮的鱼……

Lancelot顺着Gwaine的目光看过去。

“你也注意到了？”Gwaine问他。

“没法不注意。”Lancelot坦白。

只是现在不是想这个的时候，Gwaine明白。他有种感觉，从他们在天台发现对空魔法侦察仪起就已经退出了今晚的舞台，两人余下的时间里只有安稳——安安稳稳地用气得发抖的手捏起爆米花、徒劳看着仅存的主角在台上进行最后的挣扎。

又或许今晚的事解决之道不在暴力……

Lancelot想起了远在伦敦的另外两个人，两个团队中肉搏能力最低的人；事到如今，那两个人已成了他们全部的希望——

天佑长发公主。

天佑乔治女王。

 

深蓝色货车从南边开进巷子，三分钟后，从巷子另一头出来的已经是辆媒体车：车厢右下角贴着“卡美洛新闻台”的字样，车顶上方支着几根天线和一口大锅，雨刷下虽还遗留着少量没撕干净的外皮，不过在凌晨三点的光线里倒是无伤大雅。

此时车厢内，George连上网已经有几分钟，这会儿正急三火四地修改程序；他们的车不能再冒险往前开进巡警的视野里，因此信号总是断断续续。George改程序的功夫，Gaius也没闲着，他坐在角落一张小板凳上，抱着笔记本整理一份邮箱列表。他隐约记得不久前老国王让他整理过一版很全的英国大小媒体联系方式，不过眼下却不好用那个:那两个人的关系一直是所有人避而不谈的话题，如果就这么公布出去，恐怕就再也没有回转的余地；所以Gaius整理了一份他们几个的邮箱列表，无论当初Anthony设置的是什么，都用这份替换下来。这项任务并不困难，做完他也做不了别的什么，只能看George在断断续续的信号中挣扎、噼里啪啦敲下一连串代码，桌角还放着一只底盘不正的小黄鸭。

“还要多久？”Gaius终于忍不住问。

“‘开枪即发送’已经改完了，”George还埋在屏幕里，“现在我只需要把邮箱替换掉，只要信号不断——”

他话还没说完，信号断了。

下一秒，车厢被敲响。

 

埃克森警官打完第二个哈欠时，车厢里的人开了门。

开门的是个快六十的老头，他有一头褪了色的红头发，两只眼睛睁得一边儿大。

“例行检查。”埃克森扫了一眼车厢，车厢中央毫无规律地放着三把椅子，其中一把躺在地上，最里面角落里拼着两张桌子，桌子上有架台式机，机子正黑着屏，车厢里还有个人。那人剃着个寸头，脖子上挂着一副头戴式耳机，两条腿并拢坐在一只小板凳上，大腿上搁着个合上的笔记本。

“你们是卡美洛新闻台的？”

“是。”年老的那个回答，在身上摸几下、哎呀一声，回头喊那个年轻的：“乔吉，把我的工作证扔过来。”

被叫做“乔吉”的人看了看满桌子乱七八糟的黑电线，腾出一只手翻找起来。

“没用的实习生。”年老的那个嘟哝了一句。

“先生，您知道现在的时间吗？”埃克森继续盘问。

老人看了看表，“三点十二。”

“凌晨三点十二守在白金汉宫门口，你们这些做新闻的可够辛苦的啊。”

“这行儿就这样。”老人耸了一下肩膀，“习惯了……谢谢乔吉，”他接过年轻人递来的工作证，皱了一下眉头才给埃克森看，“怎么是你的，我的工作证呢？”

乔吉没有回答，一脸为难的样子。

埃克森拧开手电看了看工作证，举到乔吉头边比对了一下脸，像每个被盘问的人一样，乔吉很紧张地笑了一下，试图摆出照片上那个表情，虽然难看，不过也没什么可疑的地方。

“你们接到信儿白金汉宫会有新闻？”

“是。”老人回答得很是肯定，“新闻这东西就讲个实效性，不然谁闲得没事凌晨三点半跑来这儿蹲守。”

埃克森点点头，刚要走又回过头，“方便问一下是什么消息——”

老人还没来得及回答，白金汉宫内一声枪响回答了他。

 

今夜是媒体的狂欢，各个电视、广播、报纸和无数家大小型自媒体这会儿已经占据了泰晤士河两岸，对每一个穿官方制服的家伙围追堵截。新一任皇家警长的脸黑得像乌鸦，开口就是一顿劈头盖脸的嘎嘎狂骂；几十名富二代还在岸边录着口供，个个边儿上候着豪车、热咖啡、保镖和管家；警灯一辆也没关掉，和相机交互着闪，现场的气氛要多乱有多乱，光是那艘经历洗劫般的豪华游艇和水面上漂浮的焦黑的摩托艇与船就已经提供了一份足以喂饱所有媒体人的自助餐。就在他们所有人变幻着角度一阵猛拍时，谁也没想到方才的水上追逐只是一杯小小的开胃酒，而真正的盛宴即将开始。

铃声。

震动。

震动和铃声。

起初摸手机的是一名握着“小伦敦新闻网”话筒的女人。

接着一名警官掩着哈欠从车盖上直起身。

然后是一个晨跑的男人。

大约七八秒内，河岸上三分之一的人都收到了电话或信息，五花八门的声音从各个角落响起，宛如一场最诡异的派对。十几秒后，当泰晤士河岸所有人无一例外地低了头，没人知道这会儿收到信息的不仅仅是她、他、他们，而是——所有人。

 

“雪崩式信息反应链。”

“什么？”Gaius费力地用漂浮咒将警官软绵绵的身体挪进车厢。

“雪崩式信息反应链。”George喃喃自语，“Anthony没有自己把邮箱加进去——他一定找了别人。收到邮件的先是所有媒体人，然后邮件会被系统自动转发至媒体人邮箱里每一位联系人，以此往复……九次。”

“这么说现在收到消息的人——”Gaius根本不敢想下去，“先看看内容吧，”他说，“先看看邮件内容。”

George点进去。

邮件里是两份扫描文件，还有一段四分零三秒的视频。

George点开文件。

屏幕黑了短暂的两秒，紧接着一个戴王冠的人影从屏幕上跳出来。下方的进度条坚定而迅速地向右跳步，像在加载——加载一个新纪元的到来。

几个小时后，将有一位新的王者登上白金汉宫那个最著名的露台，长夜将逝，黑发将被金发取代……然而现在，一切还并未发生，预告的时光不断收缩倒退，王者退回屋子，美酒流回喷泉，枝头的芽弯卷着缩回树杈，晨光收回、旭日落下，飞抵宫殿的龙扇着翅膀退回天空，屏幕前的安保人员缩小了放大的瞳孔，操纵杆啪嗒一声跳回去，通行的绿灯转成警告的红灯，此时此刻，距离老御医长舒着气、扣断电话还有十三分钟，距离文件视频在凯文斯街那块露天大屏幕上播出还有十一分钟，距离一辆王室黑车从侧门驶出白金汉宫还有七分钟，距离公主陪旧王一起跳上那辆黑车还有五分钟，距离貌美的红袍女巫解锁手机、花容失色还有三分钟，距离法师接到御医的报喜电话还有两分钟。

而此刻、此时此刻白金汉宫后院里，两个人还陷在最后两分钟的无辜里。

“对不起。”

Arthur以为他听错了，“什么？”

“对不起。”Colin说得很艰难，“我本来以为——我本来以为我可以……”

认识以来，Arthur从没见过他这么乖。

“别傻了，”Arthur揉揉他的脑袋，“是我自己选择把水晶鞋扔进了火里。”

“可现在你再也回不去了。”Colin声音越说越轻，“我答应过你会帮你把王位取回来，可现在你回不去了……”

“那我猜我只好把你娶回来啦。”Arthur逗他。

Colin把他推开，“现在英国怎么办？”

“只要英国安好，在谁手里都行。”

“你真的信得过Asa？”Colin问。

“Morgana答应看着他。”

“如果她控制不了他呢？”

Arthur终于叹气，“我希望她可以，可如果她做不到，我也控制不了。”

Colin不说话了。

“嘿，嘿。”Arthur拉起他的双手，“我跟你说这个不是为了让你内疚，这不是你的错，是我的选择，如果说真有谁该为这一切负责......“他顿了顿，“我这辈子就恨过一个人。”

Colin绝望地闭上眼睛，觉得所有风都从胸口几百个洞间飞过。

“Merlin。”

“是，Merlin。”Arthur承认，“如果说丢掉王位我不心疼那是假的，不过我知道我没丢了最重要的东西，从今往后恐怕很多事情我都无能为力，只能作为一个傻了吧唧的穷光蛋和你赖在一起。我答应我姐姐离开英国，咱们可以去美国、挪威或是晒死人的新加坡……如果我有肯辛顿宫我会把肯辛顿宫送给你，可现在我没有了，只好把其余的给你……”他看着他那双有点蓝、有点灰、有点绿的眼睛，一字一句说得比任何时候都要认真，“我爱你，胜过一切。”

伦敦清晨四点半，天光微亮。

一个男人拖着一辆购物小车经过泰拉法加广场，他剃着光头，穿一件黑色卫衣，兜帽拉过头顶，乍一看去有几分大学生的模样；男人手里抱着一本书，经过凯文斯街时在那里停了一分钟，仰头看着悬挂在楼上的大电视，电视上正在播放老国王的声明；他看的时候有一个姑娘提着高跟鞋从身边跑过去，经过时瞥了一眼他手中的书，那本书书名有点耳熟，叫《献给好人的奏鸣曲》；男人将视频看过一遍，准备拖车离开时天空传来一阵呼啸，男人抬起头，在一片路人的惊叫声中看着两条龙飞过天空，它们甩着长长的尾巴，没一会儿就消失了。

男人盯着空荡荡的天空。

上一次在伦敦看到龙，还是将近十七年前。

 

“……没事就好，没事就好，嗯，对，我们在门口，待会儿见。”

Gaius扣掉电话后George正目不转睛地盯着他。

“他们没事了。”他在George开口前宣布，“Arthur坐回了王座，Asa开走了公主原本给他准备的车。”

“这就……完了？”George不可思议地问，刚刚他们还在极度挫败中，他不明白情况怎么会这么急转直上。

“看起来当初Anthony让我搜集全媒体邮箱时早有准备。”Gaius猜测。

“然后他把邮箱给了别人加入Excalibur，没给我。”George的声音只有那么一点儿酸。

“别放在心上，Anthony就这样，古代帝王谁修个陵墓不换几拨工匠，把一件事交给两个人来完成也算是意料之中。”

George点点头，“所以，接下来会发生什么？”

“我不知道。”Gaius坦言，他现在开始有点喜欢这个呆板又聪明的小伙子了，“我想Arthur得尽快拟一份官方声明，在露台上露个面……”

“我不知道你。”Galahad的声音从车厢外传来，“可我现在只想好好洗个热水澡。”年轻的骑士打开车门跳上车，被地上昏迷的巡警吓了一跳。

“我来吧……”Gaius挥着黑伞用漂浮咒将那具身体搬到一边，声音里有点小骄傲。

“所以，接下来有什么计划？”Galahad兴致勃勃地问George。

George看了看周围，开始收拾一节缠得乱七八糟的电线，惹得Galahad笑着的同时抱着肚子直翻白眼。

 

双龙停在白金汉宫的庭院里时，Arthur和Colin正坐在台阶上接吻，说是接吻，Arthur半个身子已经压了过去，Colin手边躺着部手机，屏幕已经不亮了。

Gwaine给两人拍了张照，然后才大声清清嗓子。

Arthur很显然早听见了，可还是有始有终地检查完最后一颗牙才退出来。

Gwaine比了个被恶心到的表情，走过去往他身边儿一屁股坐下，“陛下，圆桌骑士究竟有几百万镑的年薪啊。”

亚瑟给了他一拳（pound）。 

接着Percival、Elyan也过来，Lancelot在Colin身边坐下，捡起手机帮忙擦擦还给了他。

“谢谢。”

Percival打了个哈欠，Elyan跟着也打了一个。

“Gaius他们在哪儿？”Arthur问。

“噢，Gaius和George在门口那辆车里，Galahad找他们去了，Gwen大概正往这边走，看时间应该也快到了……”

Gwaine话音才落，一个士兵战战兢兢地前来通报，说前门有个姑娘找。

“找谁？”Gwaine故意问他。

“她说找Arthur……”

“噢，国王陛下啊……”Gwaine说得摇头晃脑，Arthur臂肘捅了他一下，站起了身。

Elyan自然也要跟去，Elyan一去，Percival也去，Gwaine一向是个凑热闹的，自然不会继续在台阶上躺着，倒是Lancelot犹豫了一下，看着Colin，Colin对他轻轻摇头，示意他跟上已经蹦出去四五米的Gwaine。Arthur是第一个站起来的，反倒成了最后一个走的，他站在那里伸手想把Colin拉起来，可Colin却用下巴指指一边啃草坪的两条小龙，“我走了，他们还不放飞自我了？”

Arthur没有动，不知道为什么，他忽然觉得很害怕。

“去吧。”Colin催促他，他站起来扶住Arthur的肩膀，在他脸颊上吻了一下，“我保证你回来的时候我还在这儿。”

“我爱你。”Arthur又说了一遍。

“我知道。”Colin看着他，“我也爱你。”

Arthur还是没走。

“你不去，谁敢开你家大门？”Colin笑着把他往那边推，“你先去，我过会儿就去找你。”

Arthur点点头，转身走了。

Colin看着他的背影。

 

当Arthur拉开白金汉宫的大门、被激动的Gwen扑过来一把搂住脖子时，Gwaine、Lancelot、Elyan、Percival，门外的Galahad和George，他们全都在大笑或浅笑，不过在这笑容背后，没有人真正忘记一个人：Leon。

Leon在安全屋里接到那个电话后发生了很多事，而一切都源于电话里现任皇家安保队员杰米带来的那个消息：他们找到了Colin James的公寓，他似乎……和Merlin有关系。

时间退回近三个小时前，Leon挂了电话的那一刻，他恍神回到电脑前，才发现在他刚刚消失的时间里Gwaine和Lancelot遭遇的意外，一时间愧疚涌进心里，可还是硬着头皮在任务中途请了假，装了一把枪、一卷卫生纸和两把弹夹就飞出了门。

出门后Leon做的第一件事就是偷一辆车去了格拉斯哥，路上为了躲开宵禁巡查人员迫不得已绕了远路。他来到格拉斯哥卡洛区时距离电话扣断已经过了两个多小时，他把车停在了附近一家地下停车场，然后步行去了卡洛街A916。

事实证明Leon过于谨慎了，因为他赶到的时候人已经走了；小公寓的门没有锁，Leon拉开“苍鹰”手枪保险摸进去，所有抽屉都被拉开了，枕头、床单也划破了，满地都是碎片和纸；他给杰米打了两次电话，被扣掉以后就没再打，他坐到沙发上，握着手机等了会儿。

最漫长的四分钟过去，杰米才把电话拨回来。

“抱歉，我刚才不得不跟着他们一起撤回去以免有人起疑。”

Leon应着，“你现在在哪儿？”

“回去找你的路上。”杰米回答，“卡洛街往南走三百米，右拐那条路上有一排酒吧，倒数第三家叫‘蓝色鹦鹉’，十五分钟后咱们在那儿见面。”

Leon挂掉了电话。

他初到那间酒吧时门关着，这不奇怪，格拉斯哥还在宵禁。Leon在原地站了一分钟，希望有人暗中观察他，可是没有，于是他敲敲门；然后是一串踢踢踏踏的拖鞋声，对方旋开了猫眼，跺了跺脚把店门口的声控灯泡跺亮，看清了他的脸才将门打开一道缝，招呼他快进去。

两分钟后，Leon摸清这人是杰米的表哥，表哥给他倒了杯茶，Leon谢过对方但没喝。

“执行任务呢吧？”表哥倒是通情达理。

Leon点点头。

又过了一分钟，杰米来了。

自他辞职以来杰米成熟了不少，也没忘了他的办事风格，一进门和表哥点过头就直奔主题：“他们搜查了公寓，拿走了一个水壶。”

“水壶？”这下子Leon听不懂了，他瞄了眼表，干脆请杰米从头讲。

“三个礼拜前，Agravaine开始给我们一些房屋名单让我们查其中的住户，先查这些屋子里究竟有没有住户，有住户的放二级警戒，远程监控，没有的放一级，现场搜查。卡洛街A916已经几个月没人住过了，房子挂在了一个叫Balinor Emrys的人名下，可系统中查无此人。Agravaine一得知消息就派我们来查，可等我们到了又联系不上阁下，只好找了他给的一个备用负责人，叫什么伊森，那家伙来了不久另一个人也来了，还带了一种我们谁也没见过的探测器，他们把公寓翻了个底朝天，等第二个人找到那个水壶的时候，Agravaine阁下终于赶来了——”

“等等。”Leon打断他，“Agravaine阁下来了？这是什么时候的事？”

杰米想了想，“大概一个小时前？”

“他从什么地方来的？”Leon追问。

杰米犹豫了一下，“他刚来的时候我们以为他疯了，他骂骂咧咧说他刚才在伦敦动物园臭鼬馆，什么夜间照料巴西龟的工作人员发现了他。”

Leon心沉了一下，“Agravaine来了，然后呢？”

“然后那个叫伊森的家伙和他进里屋说了些什么我没听到，再之后伊森把水壶带走了，Agravaine让我们回伦敦，然后向霍兰借了点现金，说要去开个房洗个澡，他来的时候也确实够臭的……”

“你知不知道Agravaine去哪儿开的房？”

“里约热内风情酒店。”

两分钟后，他们已经在开往酒店的路上了。

“继续跟我说那个水壶。”Leon说，“他们怎么就认定那个水壶可以成为关联Colin James和Merlin的证据。”

“我不太清楚。”杰米回答，“我听他们管那个水壶叫‘千年水壶’，说什么‘每次都背它，但最近几次不了’，其他的我就不知道了……”

五分钟后，他们抵达了那个酒店，却也把宵禁巡查队引了过来，趁杰米用一张白金汉皇家安保工作证压制对方的功夫，Leon三两步甩下他跑进了酒店，险些在自动玻璃门上拍扁了脸。

那个前台人员尽忠职守的态度简直和他有得一拼，Leon手头根本没有任何搜查证，又等不及杰米进来，就干脆撂了两个保安，一边稳稳地用枪管顶着前台那个可怜的小伙子的眉心，一边在心里默默道歉。

没一会儿，他已经拿着Agravaine房间的备用钥匙上了电梯。

可Leon忘了，就算Agravaine临时决定在外洗澡开房，就算他离开去开房时是一个人，也绝不会一个人在房间里安安稳稳睡到天大亮；等他想起这点的时候，肩膀已经中了一枪。 

接下来故事行进得有点艰难，不过七八分钟后，Leon还是把Agravaine押上了杰米的车；他吩咐杰米以最快的速度开车回伦敦，然后捏着一把眉毛剪挖出了子弹，用酒精冲了冲伤口后简单缝合了一下；包扎完毕，他在裤子上蹭着满手的血给杰米道歉。

“抱歉，弄脏了你的车。”

“没关系。”杰米一边打方向盘一边回头看他：“你还好吧？”

“还好。”Leon咬着牙，用完好的那边手拔出了Agravaine口中的布，“拿走水壶的是什么人？”

Agravaine这会儿倒来了骨气，什么也不说，就看着他笑。

Leon咬咬牙，摸过枪上了膛又问他一遍：“拿走水壶的是什么人，为什么水壶可以成为证据？”

Agravaine这次开了口，“Colin James要完了，”他咧着嘴告诉Leon，露出一排歪扭的牙，“等Arthur知道了他的真实身份，啧啧啧，你猜他会怎么做？是气得一枪崩了他还是按到地上操.烂他？要知道，那可是搅得世界不宁、害死了他父母的人……”

这话听得Leon心惊肉跳，可他还是壮着胆解除保险将枪顶到了Agravaine两腿间，“我再问你一遍，拿走水壶的是什么人……”

“噢。”Agravaine笑得更欢快了，“Leon，你从来都是最有耐心的，这么说吧，如果Arthur幸运的话，他根本不会得知James先生的真实身份，对他俩来说，或许今晚最好的结局就是一起被Morgause的手铐炸成肉块，这样可就算永远血肉相融了是不是？”

Leon被惹火了，他知道那份证据在外多流传一秒都会成为那两个人的致命伤，就在他打算给Agravaine一拳请他尝尝滋味时，电话响了。

他满脸黑线地接起来，“喂？”

电话那头Galahad被吓了一跳，“呃，Leon，你还好吗？”

“还好。”Leon压了压脾气，在他“擅离职守”的这段时间里一直是Galahad在跟他更新进展，“有什么最新进展吗？”

“咱们赢了。”Galahad欢快的声音从那边传来，“Arthur的身份公布出去了，现在假陛下和公主已经连夜逃离了白金汉宫——”

“Morgana？！”Leon差点跳起来，“公主为什么要和Asa一起离开？”

“不知道。”Galahad平日里对Leon和公主的事懂的不是很多，“好像她走之前跟Arthur说因为那也是她弟弟。”

Leon绝望又骄傲地闭上了眼睛。

“我想问问你还好吗？”Galahad继续小心地说，“你那边的事处理完了？”

Leon强迫自己回过神，“差不多了，我正在回伦敦的路上……Galahad，Arthur现在在干吗？”

“噢，他刚刚给Gwen开了门。”Galahad声音里全是喜悦，“他们还在门口，这会儿记者已经围上来了，估计待会儿Arthur会发一份声明……”

“Colin也在那——”

手机震了一下。

Leon一看：电量不足。

他在心里骂了一句，连忙问重点：“Colin也在那吗？他现在和Arthur在一块儿吗？”

Galahad似乎对Leon的全知全能感到奇怪，“他没过来，Lancelot说他在后院照顾他的龙……”

“Galahad。”Leon叫他的名字，“听着，我接下来要跟你说的事很重要，找到Colin，让他立刻给我回电话，告诉他我和Agravaine在一块儿，他已经知道了你的身份——”

电话那边没声音，Leon把它从耳边拿过来，发现它已经关机了。

“你车里有充电宝吗？”他急急地问杰米。

杰米摇头，“天快亮了，待会儿路过哪个店就买一个。”

“你的手机——”

“落在了我表哥店里。”杰米这句话声音很小。

Leon看着窗外，天色正一点点亮起来，从路边的指示牌看他们离约克已经不远了，这会儿路上畅通无阻，不过车再怎么快也终究是车；Leon闭了闭眼，想着他们得在下一个公共电话亭停下来，距离水壶被带走已经太久，即便知道了拿到物证的人是谁，追回的可能性也太小，理智跟只恼人的虫子似的凑在他耳边一遍遍告诉他一切已经来不及，可Leon想着他好歹得把这个消息告诉Colin，无论真相是什么，主动坦白总能给他们之间留最后一点挽回余地，主动坦白……Leon闭上眼睛，仰头在车座上靠了一会儿，肩膀上的伤口还在淌血，不过那个速度已经让Leon懒得管它，他觉得前所未有的疲惫，几乎想叫一架直升机，可叫直升机有什么用？Arthur刚刚回归，情况肯定一片混乱，他说话究竟能不能算数还待定，他自己现在尚且是叛徒之身，要上哪儿叫直升机？再说了，入主白金汉宫、位置还没坐热就有一架直升机载着五花大绑的国王舅舅在白金汉门前直接降落，还嫌事情闹得不够大？

还有Morgana……

Morgana……

Leon满心挫败地把手机摔到座椅上。

Agravaine吹了声口哨。

“这个夜晚可真长，是不是？”

 

就在Leon身心俱疲地躺在后车座上时，被挂断的电话这边，Galahad放下了手机。

告诉他我和Agravaine在一块儿，他已经知道了你的——什么？Agravaine已经知道了Colin的什么？

Galahad不知道，不过他知道能让Leon急成那样，事情肯定不小，他扫视了一圈，Arthur正对铁门外那群疯了的记者招手，他们问来问去都是差不多的问题：你对先王的邮件有什么话要说吗？先王邮件里说的是真的吗？假国王真的外逃了吗？你在追杀他吗？你就是那个做成了希尔内斯的神秘骑士Arthur Orion吗？等等等等，Arthur看上去有些应接不暇，不过Gaius在他身边让他暂时不要回答任何问题，现在招手微笑就行，摘去了易容假发的Gaius也引起了媒体的轰动：你是前任御医吗？“不死鸟”陨落前究竟发生了什么？你是怎么生还的？又在今晚的事中扮演了什么角色？先王是被谋杀的吗？等等等等，Elyan知名度要低些，不过不少人还是见过这位在以往各大场合出现过的皇家安保队员，至于他妹妹Gwen作为队伍中唯一的女性面孔更是受追捧。而Gwaine、Lancelot、Percival作为满身料的新人受到的关注也不少，总之，Galahad眼神转了一圈，唯独没见到Colin和George，George一向不喜欢这种场合，早就躲到里面去了，而Colin既然没出来，那么就应该还在后院。

这样想着，Galahad对拼命隔着栏杆向他伸话筒（或者掉话筒）的记者们微微一笑，以最快的速度退回了后院。

Colin不在后院，那两条龙还在那里埋头啃草皮、拱泥土，已经在院子里挖出了一个巨大的洞。

“你见到刚才喂龙的那个年轻人了吗？”他问近旁一名守卫。

那名守卫显然已经被突然换主子这件事搞晕了，一个劲儿摇头，好像他不说Galahad就会打他似的。

“你知道他去哪儿了吗？我有急事找他。”

“他接到一个电话离开了。”

Galahad试着拨了Colin的号码，得到了不在服务区的回答，他拨了三四次，还是这个结果。

“你听到他电话里说什么了吗？或者是谁的电话？他有没有说他要去哪儿？”

守卫用一连串的摇头回答了他的问题。

Galahad想去调监控摄像，一转身就看到了大步走过来的陛下，陛下皱着眉头，身后跟着George。

“Colin去哪儿了？”

Galahad犹豫一下，不管Agravaine知道了Colin什么秘密，他理所当然地认为Arthur也是知道的，既然Colin不在，那么把这事告诉Arthur似乎也没什么不妥，无论Colin遇到了什么麻烦，Arthur都会和他一起面对、一起处理不是吗。

这样想着，Galahad就把刚才的事告诉了Arthur。

“Agravaine说他知道Colin什么？”Arthur听完后问他。

Galahad摇头，“电话到这里就断了。”

Arthur皱起眉头。

“陛下，您得尽快准备一份声明。”George在一旁提醒，“您父亲设置的虚拟邮箱不能再承受更多媒体回复……”

Arthur看着不远处那两条小龙，小龙像感应到了什么似的回头看他；它们从草坪上收回脑袋、蹦蹦跳跳地跑过来，朝他身上蹭，鼻息喷了他一头土。

“您在露台上露面之前恐怕还得冲个澡。”George在一边皱着眉头咳嗽。

Arthur摸摸小龙的鼻吻，柔声问：“你们知道爸爸去哪儿了吗？”

利诺拍拍翅膀，胡伽欢快地叫了一声。

就在George眉头打结，准备尽忠职守地再次提醒时，Gaius也来了。

“我以为你去写声明了？”

“正要去。”Arthur说着，眼神却告诉其他人他的思绪还留在别处，他又在里面沉浸了几秒，然后叹口气，转向Galahad：“如果Leon再打来告诉我好吗？”

Galahad点头。

“或者有Agravaine的消息也告诉我？”

“好。”

他又叮嘱了几句才走，大意就是有关于Colin的任何信息就告诉他，无论他在做什么。

Arthur走后，Galahad去查了监控。那几个负责人认出了他是和Arthur一起出现在白金汉宫的人，又搞不清他的身份，就稀里糊涂地把座位让给他，他们看上去对他颇有好感，憋不住地问他是否参与了希尔内斯的事、这位帅气的新陛下是不是单身、他和那个漂亮的Gwen什么关系之类的话，Galahad哼哈应付过去（没有，不是，朋友吧），然后将庭院监控拨回了十几分钟前:

Colin在院子里，五味陈杂地看着Arthur的背影。

Colin抚摸小龙，把脸埋在它们的翅膀间。

Colin坐在草坪上，抱着双膝看两只小龙折磨白金汉的草坪。

Colin接到电话。

在白金汉正门口处的尖叫欢呼之下电话内容Galahad听不清，他试着读了读唇语，读出的东西却让他很快放弃。不过他看到了电话扣断后Colin脸上那副被雷劈了的表情，他好像忽然站不稳了，蹒跚着往前门的方向走了一点，又很快撤回来，接着Colin七拐八拐从一道小门出了白金汉，向南走、走出画面。

Galahad本想立刻把Colin离开白金汉的信息告诉陛下，可他进屋的时候发现陛下刚进浴室。他在浴室外纠结了一会儿要不要把信息喊出来，最终还是撤回来在门口坐。不一会儿，Gaius喊他去看那份起草的声明，Galahad就离开了浴室。

当他在晨风中裹紧大衣、脑海里冒出种种假设，Galahad怎么也想不到，其实在接到那个电话之前，Colin首先收到了一条彩信，彩信里只写了一句话，还有一张照片——一张水壶的照片。

 

你好Merlin，我想尽快把你的水壶还给你，请千万不要扣掉我电话，好么？爱你的，Cendred。

这是他的新号码。

他回公寓取卡、买手机时顺带买的新号码。

所以对方一定去过他的公寓。

现在他们拿到了他的水壶。

可只有水壶……有什么关系？

Colin按照Cendred的指示去了见面地点。

那是一间空仓库，Colin走进去的时候Cendred正撑着一把黑伞背对着他，听到他的脚步，魔法部部长转过身递给他一只空水壶。

他接过来，下一秒，水壶不见了。

“Oops。”Cendred对他笑笑，“看样子我好像拿错货了。”

“你还有什么？”

Cendred看着对方年轻的脸，“你这话我就听不懂了……”

Colin冷笑，“你还有什么，一个水壶什么都说明不了。”

“你的体检报告。”

Colin的表情僵了一点。

“希尔内斯，吉恩纳卡，吸取魔法，体检报告。”Cendred提示他，“你的体检报告告诉我……从岁数上来讲，你还是位老人家。”

“我只是魔法强大。”

“你有白龙。”

“所以？”

“Merlin也有龙。”

“世界上有龙的人多了去了。”

“可只有你们能通过对话控制龙。”

“所以你今天只是诛心而已。”Colin继续冷笑，“听起来部长大人好像没什么证据。”

“那个水壶，这几年每次Merlin见我都会背，如今在你家被搜出来，不算证据？”

“我可以说你是栽赃陷害。”

“你当然可以。”Cendred笑了，“其实有的时候一个人会不会被社会判死刑，重要的不是证据，”他敲敲脑袋，“而是想象力。”

Colin几乎在强迫自己站着。

“这几点证据放到法庭上或许算不上证据，可人心呢？人心会怎么想？等我把事情报道出去，你说大家是会相信你还是相信魔法部长？”Cendred笑得更欢快了，“Arthur会怎么想？”

Arthur。

“你们家这位小王子才刚刚回白金汉，估计王位都没坐热呢吧，如果这时候爆出什么消息……”

Cendred连连叹气。

Colin闭上眼睛，觉得自己刚刚被拳头粗的铁柱捅穿。

“服个软，这就对啦。”Cendred走过来，愉快地拍了拍他。

“想要什么？”

“什么？”Cendred手举到耳边表示听不见。

Colin咬着牙，“你想要什么？”

Cendred也不客气，凑到他耳边，几乎要贴上他的脸：“你哭。”

Colin闭着眼，感觉Cendred离他越来越近，“我以前可从没想到，原来那个总是挂着一脸胡子来我屋里的是个这么漂亮的小家伙，”指节刮了刮他的脸颊，嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上，“我想要你哭，光.溜.溜地在我身子底下张着腿哭，”Cendred更大胆地用手背贴在他的脸上，顺着滑到下巴，几乎快滑下脖子、滑进衣领的时候Colin伸手拉住他。

“你想连任。”

“你真扫兴。”Cendred把手收回来，“我当然想连任。”

“我帮不了你。”

“你该好好想想怎么回答我的话。”Cendred拉开了距离，“现在战事吃紧，想连任只需要做好一件事。”

Colin猛地睁开眼，“你想让我背叛Arthur。”

“作为留在他身边的代价。”

“你之前把Asa直接抓在手里什么都没做成，想利用我间接控制Arthur有什么意义？”

Cendred摇摇手指，“Asa这孩子不太听话，虽然我总拿他弑父那件事威胁他，不过这事儿一旦捅出去就是鱼死网破，除了一巴掌打在他脸上出口恶气对我并没有什么用，他不怎么听，我不怎么逼，来来回回也没有什么大动作，可你不一样，我一向很喜欢你，你敢为魔法世界争取、为巫师们争取咱们原本应得的权利……所以我想请你帮忙让你家那位栽点小跟头，只要九月份我连任的事一成功——”

“你就会放过我？”Colin讽刺。

“不会。”Cendred回答得干脆，“不过我可以保证不经常打扰你，至少不会让你松到你家那位一下子就滑进去。”

“你想得也太美了。”

他这句话说得实在没什么力气。

“咱们可以先讨论第一项。”Cendred说，“第一项比较急。”

Colin不说话。

Cendred一拍巴掌，“我的小Merlin，咱们的时间可不充裕呢，我还有一个半月就选举了，如果我想做什么力挽狂澜，总得快点做是不是——当然，你也可以回去主动告诉他。其实算起来你也没做什么，除了公开魔法、引爆战争，几乎是直接害死了他母亲，又间接害死了他父亲……这将近十七年的战争全世界一共死了多少人？有一个亿吗？还是只有九千万？这还不算其它物种是不是？我猜他知道这些后应该也不会做什么，他不是爱你嘛，你们大概冷战个三两天就会和好如初是不是？”

Cendred笑了，“我给你二十四小时。”

 

Leon再把电话打给Galahad的时候Galahad说Colin出去了，Leon想了一下：在路边的公共电话亭里谈论这种事怎么都不太明智，更何况他并不十分清楚事实；于是他并没有和Galahad具体说，只是挂了电话，让杰米先把车往白金汉开。 

一路上既然没什么事可做，Leon就继续审问Agravaine。

估计是Agravaine也意识到即便这时候Leon知道了水壶下落也奈何不了他，干脆就说了来刺激他：“魔法部长，Cendred。”

Leon心里一惊。

Agravaine欣赏着他的表情。

“你为什么要选择替Cendred做事？明明Arthur才是你的家人。”他这样问一半是好奇，另一半算是试图晓之以理动之以情。

Agravaine嗤笑一声，“他有他的目的，我有我的。”

Leon想了想，“是因为Ygraine？”

“如果不是那个杂种，我姐姐也不会死。”

这个说法Leon早就听过，不过从Agravaine本人口中听到又是另一种感觉。或许是太疲惫的缘故，他发现自己现在连恨谁的力气都没有了，这一刻他甚至有点同情Agravaine，同情他过去那种寄人篱下、在背后被人叫软柿子的生活，还有Ygraine，在这件事上，Leon是真的为他感到难过。Leon在车座上动了一下，这时候才意识到他的感冒似乎不知不觉间好了许多，他在内心嘲笑或许这叫放血疗法，当杰米驾车进入卢顿以后，他就又慢慢睡了过去；直到将近一个小时后才再次醒来，他睁开眼，发现窗外已经是伦敦。熙攘的人群从窗外闪过，脸上带着一模一样的惊奇。Leon抬手看看表，这会儿已经快七点了，如果不出意外的话，Arthur的演讲应该会在八点整开始。

车子驶入伦敦之后走得很慢，开了十分钟后，杰米转头问Leon是否要叫些警车护航。

Leon想了想，摇了摇头，他们不能大张旗鼓地把Agravaine带进白金汉宫，原先他觉得那些人只是抓到了Colin的秘密想威胁他，可刚才Agravaine那么一说，Leon又觉得……

他有他的目的，我有我的。

……或许Agravaine只想走那条让Arthur最痛苦的路？

“去神殿教堂吧。”他跟杰米说。

“什么？”

“神殿教堂后面有一条路可以通往白金汉，咱们不能从正门进去。”

从正门进去会被Arthur看见，而保险的方式是，在Colin和Agravaine谈过之前，Arthur和Agravaine绝不能见面……

 

就在杰米转着方向盘、让车子慢慢驶入地下隧道时，Colin在街上晃着，完全忘了白金汉宫的路。

他不知道他是怎么离开那个地方的。

或许他根本不想离开那个地方。

有那么一会儿，他觉得自己就留在那儿吧，就躲在那个空工厂里过完下半辈子，他想了会儿怎么解决天然气和用水的问题，然后才想起来，如果不是为了等那个人，他本来没必要再活着。他像流浪汉似的在街上转，遇到路口左拐，下一个路口右拐，下下个路口再左拐，他在街上走着，觉得柏油路面变成了慢吞吞的传送带，一会儿带着他向后，害得他永远也走不到这条街尽头，一会儿又载着他飞速向前，在他还没意识到什么时就把他带到了白金汉宫前。

露台还空着，Arthur还没有发表他的声明，Colin在底下站了一会儿。记者们发了疯，像大红箱子里的西班牙公牛似的撞来撞去，撞来撞去；他被撞得一会儿向左，一会儿向右，有一会儿他祈祷自己被撞开，这样他就不用见Arthur，不用告诉他任何事。可在那之前，锻铁大门那边已经有人认出了他，那人走过来，跟他说Galahad在找你。

 

Leon在想究竟该把Agravaine藏到哪里。白金汉虽然房间多，不过偏偏就是没有个正经关人的地方。Leon想了会儿，最终决定换衣间最为合适，那里地处西翼，要从主廊拐三个弯才能到，是个一般人不会随意经过、更不会随意进入的地方。Leon把Agravaine带到了那里，捆在了一把椅子上，然后又找来一名士兵看守。虽然他离职有一段时间，不过对方仍然记得他的面孔，得了令，就撑枪在门口站。

Leon问Colin在不在。

那人摇摇头表示不认识他口中的家伙。

“就是一个跟在国王身边、黑头发的男孩，大约十六七岁。”

那人继续摇头，“国王身边没有这样一个男孩。”

于是Leon决定离开，去正门口守，他想着万一Colin回来，他可以第一时间截住他、把他带到Agravaine那里；下楼的时候Leon有两个选择，他可以先从换衣间这边的台阶下到一层，再往北走到正门口，也可以先往北，再从长廊中央的主楼梯口走下去，这并不是什么困难的选择，不过是下个楼而已。于是Leon几乎没怎么想就按照以往的习惯选择了先下楼；可他怎么也想不到的是，就在他下楼、往北走的功夫，在他头顶上方、隔着一层水泥板和一条地毯的地方，Arthur正迈着步子不情愿地往南来。

 

Arthur关了淋浴喷头、裹着浴巾出来后做的第一件事就是询问Colin的消息，却只换来了Gaius不满的一瞪。

“Galahad去门口等他了。”老御医一边说一边把声明文件往他手里塞，“Arthur，八点钟你得上露台。”

尽管依然放不下，不过这会儿Arthur也总不能甩下这个烂摊子亲自去找他。他穿了衣服吹了头，把那个简短声明来来回回念了七八遍，等他差不多背了下来，差十五分钟八点。他起身想往露台走，却被George一声咳嗽拦下来。

“陛下，恕我直言，您恐怕不该穿行动服出去。”

Arthur心思在别处，这下才重新打量了一下自己，“可我总不能刚进宫就去找件Asa的衣服穿出去。”

“你这身确实有点不合适。”Gaius说，“如果你不想穿Asa的衣服，至少也要换身干净的。”

这话有道理，也不过分，Arthur没理由不听，他先找了Asa的衣柜，想找到一条没什么特色的西装裤和一件白衬衫却没找到合适的的尺码。Gaius告诉他王宫有换衣间，里面有许多型号的衣服，那时候他觉得庆幸；一分钟后，他从长廊中央的主楼梯口上到二楼，然后在Gaius的指引下向南边的换衣间走。 

 

这时候，Colin刚走到白金汉宫正门口。

 

Arthur来到换衣间门口时觉得奇怪，不知道这个地方为什么会站着警卫。

警卫见他来了，有些不自然地一鞠躬，说里面关着Agravaine，Leon去找Colin来，让我看着他。

“Agravaine？”

Arthur觉得奇怪，不过那时候他还转身对Gaius和George玩笑：“Leon把人关在衣帽间里，难道不怕我舅舅逃到纳尼亚？”

说着对警卫偏偏头，“我进去瞅瞅。”

他压下把手，推开门，看到了五花大绑的Agravaine。

Agravaine看到他有些惊讶。

Arthur把他口中那块布揪出来。

“怎么来的是你？”Agravaine问他。

他更好奇，决定套话：“Colin不想见你。”

Agravaine更加不可思议：“所以，他已经告诉了你那个秘密？”

他点头，继续套话：“是，Colin和我对彼此毫无保留。”

Agravaine听了这话微微一笑：“我以为你会开始称呼他为‘Merlin’，毕竟那才是他真正的名字。”


	11. A与M

勤快的时候搬运过来，全文走lofter。


	12. 莫德雷德

勤快的时候搬运过来，全文走lofter。


	13. 耀日之光（上）

勤快的时候搬运过来，全文走lofter。


	14. 耀日之光（下）

勤快的时候搬运过来，全文走lofter。


	15. Destiny

勤快的时候搬运过来，全文走lofter。


	16. 又一个冬天

勤快的时候搬运过来，全文走lofter。


End file.
